La noche que cambió mi vida
by Atenea85
Summary: Bella es una chica tímida y solitaria debido a su aspecto poco agraciado y tuvo la idea equivocada de fijarse en el chico más popular, Edward. La vida de Bella dará un giro radical cuando Edward decide fijarse en ella...M por futuros lemmons.
1. Capitulo 1 Mi rutina

LA NOCHE QUE CAMBIÓ MI VIDA

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría y está registrada bajo derechos de autor, la copia y/o distribución de la misma sin mi permiso se consideraría plagio. Código de la historia 1203291387693**

ARGUMENTO

Bella es una chica tímida y solitaria. Era la friki del instituto debido a su aspecto poco agraciado y tuvo la idea equivocada de fijarse en el chico más popular, Edward. La vida de Bella dará un giro radical cuando Edward decide fijarse en ella...

PROLOGO

Mi vida era aburrida y plana. En mi casa estaba prácticamente todo el día sola y en el instituto...en el instituto era como un fantasma, transparente. Sólo me veía la gente cuando se aburrían y decidían meterse conmigo y con mi físico. Aunque ya iba siendo hora de revelarme...

Me enamoré del chico más guapo e irresistible del pueblo y cuando creí que podía tenerle comprendí que todo había sido una gran mentira...Me fui de Forks con el corazón roto, pero ese año que pasé lejos de mi casa me sirvieron para cambiar, para hacerme más fuerte...me enseñaron a aprender a vivir y a tomar las riendas de mi vida. Y todo gracias a esa noche. La noche que cambió mi vida.

CAPITULO 1 – MI RUTINA

Otro día más. Otro lunes en el que no quisiera levantarme de mi cama para ir al instituto. Además, hacía frío. Oh, que estupidez, ¿desde cuando no hacía frío en Forks? Sí, Forks, un pueblecito de la península de Olimpia en el estado de Washington en el que el cielo estaba encapotado durante el 99% del año.

Llevaba toda mi vida viviendo aquí, nací aquí. Mis padres se casaron muy enamorados nada más terminar el instituto y a los tres meses mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí. Ellos no contaban con eso, no contaban con un hijo a esa edad tan temprana, así que el matrimonio se fue haciendo imposible hasta que nací yo, y cuando yo sólo tenía tres meses mi madre, Renné, se fue de casa.

No es que me abandonara ni por el estilo. Según ella, siempre quiso tenerme a su lado, simplemente quiso dejarme con mi padre hasta que ella buscara un buen empleo y un sitio digno para vivir, pero de eso hace ya 16 años, mi edad actual. Nos llamamos de vez en cuando, conversamos un poco, nos contamos nuestras cosas y hasta dentro de 15 días aproximadamente no vuelvo a saber de ella. Más que mi madre, la considero como una amiga. Es alocada, divertida y parece que la que tiene 16 años es ella y no yo. En fin, no nos parecemos en nada, ni en la manera de ser ni en el físico. Ella es rubia, de ojos azules y siempre está bronceada, claro, que ella vive en Phoenix, Arizona.

En cambio Charlie, mi padre, y yo, somos iguales. El es el jefe de policía de Forks. Siempre se ha preocupado de mí...en la distancia. Sí, simplemente me cuida y vela por mí, porque no me falte de nada, pero sin demostrar sus sentimientos demasiado. Charlie no es de los que le gusta demostrar el cariño, es hombre de pocas palabras, vamos, que con la mirada te lo dice todo. De todos modos, desde que cumplí 13 años paso la mayor parte del día sola debido a su trabajo. No es que me moleste, pero últimamente no le veo ni los fines de semana, que es cuando se va con Harry o con Billy a pescar.

Y yo mientras me quedo en casa naciendo la colada, colocando la cocina o cualquier otra cosa. Sí, como veréis no tengo mucha vida social. Bueno, no tengo vida social. De hecho sólo tengo un amigo de verdad, Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy. Nos conocemos desde que nacimos, tiene mi misma edad y es un encanto. Desde que Charlie me regaló mi camioneta, arreglada por el mismo Jacob, le veo un poco más.

Jacob vive en La Push, en la Reserva Quileute, a unos 30 kilómetros de Forks. Es un chico muy amigable y cariñoso y siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas para cada momento. También es un poco impulsivo de vez en cuando, pero no por eso es menos encantador. Le quiero mucho. Así que ahora puedo ir cuando quiera a ver a mi querido amigo. Cuando no tengo mucha tarea del instituto me paso un rato por su taller para "ayudarle" a reparar sus coches y sus motos. Este chico dentro de un par de años será un excelente mecánico.

En fin, quitando Jacob no tengo ningún amigo. Bueno, los chicos de la reserva, la manada como se hacen llamar. Son amigos de Jacob y aunque mantenemos una excelente relación y nos llevamos muy bien, no es lo mismo. Además nuestra relación se basa básicamente en las bromas y las risas, es imposible hablar de algo serio con ellos. Son capaces de contar chistes en un cementerio.

En el instituto paso bastante desapercibida. Bueno, más bien soy como un fantasma. La gente por lo general suele ignorarme, aunque hay días que se aburren y me insultan. Eso suele pasar últimamente muy a menudo y no entiendo por qué. Yo no le hago daño a nadie, no me meto con nadie, es más, me mimetizo con el paisaje, sólo hablo cuando me preguntan los profesores.

Será que se meten conmigo por mi físico, pero yo no tengo la culpa de ser poco agraciada. Soy castaña y mi pelo se alborota con facilidad con la humedad de Forks, así que para mi comodidad me lo recojo en una coleta. Mi piel es pálida, casi transparente y mis ojos son castaños, nada espectaculares. No soy alta, pero tampoco baja y mi cuerpo es más bien flacucho. Además llevo gafas, porque soy miope, oh, algo que saqué de Renné, y llevo años soportando la ortodoncia en mis dientes. ¡Por dios! mi padre debería de detener al dentista que me está haciendo esto, ya no me acuerdo de cómo son mis dientes sin esta cosa pegada. En fin, que no soy nada agraciada. Suelo vestirme con ropa deportiva, vaqueros y sudaderas, nada ajustado, porque para una vez que decidí ponerme una camisa escotada que me regaló Renné por mi cumpleaños, las chicas del instituto se rieron de mi y me insultaron. Me llamaron golfa, toma ya. ¿Y ellas que son? Tanya es de las peores, seguida de Lauren. Por favor, no se por qué me odian tanto si a su lado soy totalmente insignificante.

Ahora se puede entender el por qué de mi aversión para ir al instituto. Y encima es lunes y hoy tengo gimnasia. Per-fec-to.

Ese lunes me dirigí al instituto en mi camioneta. Ah. Mi adorada camioneta roja. En la cabina todavía se puede oler a menta, tabaco y madera, justo lo que se huele al entrar en la casa de Billy. El trasto, como le llama mi padre, tiene edad para ser mi abuelo, pero no por ello deja de encantarme. Fue un regalo de Charlie y además me lo arregló mi hermano, mi Jacob, por lo tanto le tengo muchísimo cariño al trasto.

Pero llegar al instituto con mi camioneta era otra historia. Llevaba casi cinco meses aguantando la risa de mis compañeros cada vez que mi camioneta aparece en escena. Vale que el trasto hacía un poco de ruido al arrancar, pero tampoco era para tanto, creo.

Cuando estacioné ya había bastantes coches aparcados, pero mi mirada se posó sólo en unos de tantos coches. Un Volvo plateado, nuevo, reluciente. En ese momento el corazón empezó a repicar contra mi pecho como si fueran las alas de un colibrí.

El coche de Edward. Lo que quería decir que el ya había llegado. Bien, Bella, respira.

Ese chico me gustaba desde párbulos, no lo podía negar. Es que era perfecto, es decir, por razones obvias, yo no era una persona que se fijara mucho en lo físico, pero es que Edward lo tenía todo. Era alto, fuerte sin ser exagerado, con el pelo alborotado y de color bronce, que más de una noche soñé que acariciaba, y unos ojos verdes que me nublaban la vista. Y sus labios...¿cómo sería acariciarlos? Ese chico era un sueño...hasta que despertaba de golpe.

Edward estaba siempre rodeado de las chicas más guapas del instituto. Había salido con Jessica durante una temporada, pero lo habían dejado hace poco. Bueno, Jessica, dentro del grupo de las populares no era de las peores, pero hacía lo que Tanya, la bruja más bruja de todas, le pedía. Así que, como la bruja, perdón, Tanya se encaprichó de Edward, Jessica se tuvo que hacer a un lado.

Tampoco es que Edward se muriera de pena porque Jessica le dejara, así podía dejar de esconder sus coqueteos con las demás.

Ese era el fallo de Edward. Con nuestra tierna edad ya era un mujeriego, y lo peor, es que a ellas parecía que les daba igual que jugaran con ellas. Bueno, ese era un fallo y el otro...el otro es que me ignoraba por completo.

Bien, casi mejor eso a que él también se metiera conmigo. Cuando me hacía el centro de las burlas de mis compañeros él simplemente miraba y callaba, pero tampoco me ayudaba. Realmente no le culpo, ¿por qué Edward Cullen iba a sacar la cara por alguien como yo? A veces me hubiera gustado que él participara de las bromas pesadas para tener un motivo para odiarle libremente, pero no era así. Por mi sola no encontraba una razón por la cual odiar a Edward. Sí, me gustaría odiarle con todas mis fuerzas, simplemente para que no me gustara tanto. Últimamente se me hacía muy difícil ver cómo Tanya tonteaba con él y cómo él se la comía con los ojos.

Sí, para que negarlo, Tanya era una chica muy guapa, con un cuerpo escultural. Su color de pelo era rubio rojizo que le llegaba a media espalda. Era alta y de esbelta figura y animadora. Vamos, lo contrario a mi. Y encima se ponía esa ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, por lo que todos los chicos babeaban por ella, todos incluido últimamente Edward.

Ángela me sacó en ese momento de todos mis pensamientos.

¿Isabella? ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que te ha dado un aire – me preguntó Ángela.

Ángela era una chica muy amable que compartía algunas clases conmigo. De vez en cuando nos sentábamos juntas en la biblioteca. No es que fuéramos amigas, ni nos contábamos nuestras penas, pero éramos buenas compañeras y ella siempre me trataba bien.

Hola, Ángela, es que estoy de lunes, ya sabes – reí nerviosa para que no se diera cuenta de hacía donde estaba fija mi mirada. El Volvo. El amor que sentía por Edward le llevaba en el silencio más absoluto.

Si, ya veo – rió – Vamos dentro que hace frío, cualquiera pensará que estamos en mayo. Es increíble el frío que puede hacer en Forks en primavera.

Fui con Ángela hasta trigonometría, clase que compartíamos, allí se sentó con Ben, un chico con el que al parecer estaba saliendo. Ben era un buen tío, tampoco es que me hiciera mucho caso, pero me saludaba cuando iba con Angela.

Las clases pasaron mucho más lentas de lo que podrían. Por Dios, unos días más y vacaciones, pensé. Perdida en mis pensamientos llegué a literatura, mi asignatura favorita, pero la clase resultó terriblemente aburrida. El señor Jefferson nos mandó leer Romeo y Julieta para un examen. Vale, era uno de mis libros favoritos, pero por eso mismo era aburrido, no había en mi vida nada que fuera novedad, incluso en esto.

Gracias a Dios, llegó la hora de descanso y me aventuré hacía la cafetería. Genial. Por lo general me sentaba sola, salvo algunos días que me sentaba con Angela, y por consiguiente con Ben, para hacer algún trabajo o preparar algún examen. Pero mi tónica de todos los días era sentarme sola y dejar pasar la hora lo más rápidamente leyendo algún libro o adelantando alguna tarea

¡Isabella! - gritó Angela – ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? - señaló la mesa en la que se sentaban ella y Ben.

Sí, por si no lo había dicho antes, en el instituto era conocida por mi nombre completo. No me gustaba como sonaba, pero sólo me llamaban Bella las personas que me querían y como allí no había nadie que pensara que yo fuera de su agrado...lo dejé estar desde primer momento. Además, por lo general me llamaban poco por mi nombre. Solían referirse a mi con apodos "graciosos" como cuatro ojos o dientes de hierro.

Oh, no...gracias, Angela de verdad, pero tengo que adelantar unos trabajos para los finales y...mejor otro día – la saludé tímidamente apartándome hacia mi solitaria mesa.

No es que no quisiese sentarme con ella, ni mucho menos, es que no quería arrastrarla conmigo. Es decir, la gente por lo general me huía, se apartaba de mí por no ser como ellos y Angela era una buena chica e incluso podría ser una buena amiga, pero no quería que a ella le pasara lo mismo que a mí.

Así que me senté en la mesa de al lado de Angela y Ben, saqué mis libros y me dispuse a leer cuando él entró en la cafetería.

Edward Cullen entró en la cafetería al lado de Rose y Jasper, sus espectaculares hermanos gemelos y Emmet, el novio de Rose.

Emmet era un grandullón que daba miedo por su aspecto físico. Tenía unos brazos enormes y musculosos y era muy alto, con el cabello oscuro y rizado, pero muy corto. Tenía apariencia de rudo... rudeza que desaparecía cuando aparecía Rose en escena. Cuando ella estaba a su lado no había más mundo que ella. La tenía entre algodones, se notaba que la amaba y que daría lo que fuera por ella. Los envidiaba. Mucho. Si tan siquiera alguien me quisiera la cuarta parte que Emmet quería a Rose me sentiría dichosa.

Rose era una chica espectacular, era rubia, el pelo le caía en perfectas ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, era alta, de tez clara y tenía un cuerpo que si yo tuviera autoestima, me la habría pisado hacía ya tiempo. Rose parecía que era una mujer fuerte y fría, pero en el fondo se la veía que tenía sentimientos, sobre todo cuando miraba a su novio. Creo que se creó una coraza precisamente para defenderse de los demás. Era más vulnerable de lo que aparentaba.

Lo que me hacía más extraño era que no se juntaba con las demás populares. Hacía ya tiempo que Tanya y las demás la seguían como perritos falderos esperando que alguna de ellas fueran dignas de que Rose les dirigiera la palabra, a lo que ésta siempre les despachaba de la manera más atemorizante que una mujer como ella podía provocar. Ella no necesitaba de nadie mas que de su hermano y su novio, y parecía que le bastaba con eso, por eso se podía decir que Rose no me caía mal, aunque he de reconocer que me daba un poco de miedo las pocas veces que me miraba.

Jasper tenía la misma belleza que su hermana, pelo rubio y rizado, ojos azules, alto, fuerte...otro modelo. Jasper, al contrario que su hermana, irradiaba tranquilidad por donde iba, nunca se alteraba, ni un mal gesto, ni una mala contestación a nadie, incluída yo. Se veía que era un chico amable, más amable que su hermana, eso sí, y tranquilo. Nunca elevaba la voz más de lo necesario y prefería escuchar atentamente para después opinar, por lo que había podido observar.

Y mis ojos se fijaron al fin en Edward. No podía cansarme nunca de mirarle, era perfecto. Ese día vestía una camiseta negra que cubría con una camisa gris abierta y unos vaqueros negros. Era un Dios heleno. Iba con sus hermanos, pero de seguro no se sentaría con ellos, él últimamente se sentaba con los chicos más populares y con los chicos de los equipos del instituto. Siempre me pregunté por qué nunca ingresó en ninguno de ellos, ya que poseía un físico excelente para los deportes.

En ese momento Alec, un amigo de Edward que pertenecía al equipo de fútbol, entraba a la cafetería, y me miró. ¡Oh Dios, me ha pillado babeando por Edward! pensé. Creo que empecé a hiperventilar. Sí, era una tontería, yo era una chica, normal que me gustara ese Dios de la belleza que se encontraba en la cafetería, pero YO, no me podía dar el lujo de que la gente supiera de mis sentimientos. Simplemente les valdría para meterse conmigo o ridiculizarme.

Alec se acercó a Edward con una sonrisa burlona. Mierda, mierda, pensé. Le llamó aparte y hablaron entre ellos unos minutos. Alec cabeceó hacía mí mientras le hablaba a Edward. Ge-nial, pensé. Edward me miró por un segundo para luego volver a hablar con Alec. Vale, era oficial, en estos momentos estaba teniendo un silencioso ataque de nervios. Edward mirándome a mí. Por un segundo, vale, pero me miró. Desvié mi mirada hacia Rosalie, que parecía estar escuchando apenas la conversación, y su cara pasó de la sorpresa a la indignación, para acabar mirándome furiosa perdida. Oh, sí, eso me asustó. Rosalie podía ser muy, pero que muy atemorizante. ¿Por qué me había mirado de esa forma, si ni siquiera había hablado nunca con ella?

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al oir el choque de manos entre Edward y Alec. Este último se pasó por delante de mi mesa dedicándome otra risa burlona.

Volví mi mirada hacía la mesa de los Cullen y compañía. Rosalie parecía que discutía entre susurros con Edward, a lo que este asentía con cara de aburrimiento.

La cafetería entera se giró cuando Rosalie retiró su silla violentamente para después salir dramáticamente por la puerta. Bueno, eso no era nada nuevo, Rose había tenido estos arrebatos anteriormente. Emmet la siguió fuera. Jasper se quedó un par de minutos más hablando con Edward para después salir por la puerta. Y así me quedé mirando la puerta como si me fuera a explicar que demonios estaba pasando.

Isabella...Isabella...¿Hola?

Me giré hacia la mesa de Angela. Me estaba llamando.

¿Qué Ang? Estaba un poco...distraída.

Cullen te está mirando – ¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Oh, no tendré nada en la cara, no?

Eh...esto Angela...¿tengo algo en la cara?Eh...un trozo de lechuga...en los dientes...o...¿algo?

No, ¿por qué?

Bueno, parece que ciertas...personas me están mirando más de la cuenta...hoy.

Bueno, sí, eso es verdad, Cullen te sigue mirando.

Lentamente mi cabeza giró hacía donde sabía que estaba sentado. ¡Oh, por todo lo sagrado!¡Me está mirando! Mi sonrojo fue instantáneo. Y, oh, espera un momento, me ha ...¿sonreído? No, seguro que ha sido una mueca. Volví a mirarle. Oh no, lo ha vuelto a hacer, me ha vuelto a sonreir, esa sonrisa, con esos labios, lo que daría por poder acariciarlos algún día...¿Por qué me sonreiría? Seguramente le diera pena de verme aquí almorzando sola y lo hizo para que me sintiera mejor. Edward nunca me ha hablado, pero tampoco se ha metido nunca conmigo. Definitivamente no creo que sea como los demás. Un ángel como él no puede ser malo...

El timbre volvió a despertarme hoy. Definitivamente estaba teniendo un día muy raro. Hoy parecía que Bella no quería realmente salir de su burbuja. Me encaminé hacia mi clase. Biología. Y ahí estaría Edward. Oh, Dios mio.

_Hola a todos. Antes de nada quiero decir que soy nueva en esto y que escribir es uno más de mis hobbies._

_Esta historia la escribi hace tiempo y es ahora cuando me he decidido a compartirla con vosotros. Espero que os guste!_


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Qué les pasa a los Cullen?

CAPITULO 2 ¿QUÉ LE PASA A LOS CULLEN?

Entre a la clase sin pena ni gloria, vamos, como siempre, y me senté en la misma mesa de siempre. Sola, por supuesto. Aquí no estaba Angela conmigo. La verdad es que me sentía menos sola en las clases que compartía con ella.

Saqué mis libros y empecé a repasar el tema que nos tocaba hoy cuando lo escuché.

Perdona, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? - me preguntó esa sedosa voz, por primera vez dirigiéndose a mí.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba él, el magnífico portador de esa maravillosa voz. Me quedé ensimismada mirándole.

Disculpa, puedo...¿sentarme aquí? ¿Contigo?

Miré hacía la clase en un acto involuntario para ver si quedaban más mesas vacías, y sí, la clase estaba medio vacía todavía. También pude fijarme que había varios alumnos mirando la escena entre sorprendidos y anonadados. A mí nadie me hablaba y menos alguien popular, si no era para meterse conmigo, claro está.

¿Isabella? - volvió a preguntar Edward. Uff, si sabe como me llamo.

Eh...bueno...sí...claro...si quieres, aunque tu sitio de siempre esta libre...y...bueno...quizás Tanya o...o Tyler esperen que te sientes con ellos...y...

Vale, vale...si te vas a sentir incómoda ya me buscaré otro sitio...no era intención mía incomodarte... - dijo mientras cogía su mochila.

¡No! - vale, eso sonó desesperado – No me molestas...lo más mínimo, simplemente...pensé que querías sentarte con gente...como..tú - Te estas luciendo Bella, a parte de friki va a parecer que te falta un hervor.

¿Con gente como yo? - dijo señalándose – Que yo sepa tu y yo tenemos dos ojos, una nariz, una boca y dos orejas, no creo que seamos muy diferentes, ¿no?

Bien, para ese momento debía de estar más roja que un tomate maduro. No me quise ni mover, por si esa imagen se desvanecía ante mí. Esto era un sueño. Edward Cullen pidiéndome a mí sentarse conmigo y ponerse a hablar como si yo fuera..."normal".

Bien, chicos, abrid el libro por el tema 14, el sistema respiratorio de los...

Ahí dejé de escuchar. Me volví una vez más para mirar a Edward. Me miró de frente y me sonrió, dejándome ver sus hermosos y blancos dientes. Otro sonrojo. Bueno, lo que estoy sacando en claro de este día es que mi sistema circulatorio va me maravilla.

Rápidamente dejé que un par de mechones se me escaparan de mi coleta para hacer de barrera entre Edward y yo. Mejor evitar la tentación.

La clase pasó sin mayores contratiempos, excepto el más obvio, tener al chico más deseado del instituto a mi lado. Sin contar el hecho de que yo soy una friki.

El timbre nuevamente sonó para avisar del fin de clase. La próxima hora me tocaba gimnasia. Pues con el día que llevo hoy de ausente espero no hacerme mucho daño...bueno, ni lesionar a nadie, pensé.

Isabella – mmm, de nuevo su voz, podría estar todo el día escuchándole y nunca me cansaría.

¿Sí? - pregunte sonrojada.

Me preguntaba si... - el corazón me retumbaba en el pecho, ¿que quería preguntarme?

¡Edward! - la estridente voz de Lauren me resultó mucho más desagradable esta vez – Edward, ¿que haces aquí? Te estamos esperando para hacer los equipos para nuestra clase de Teatro – su mirada pasó de Edward a mi – Tú – me señaló con desdén – ¿Qué haces aquí como un pasmarote? ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

Lo siento – fue lo único coherente que pude decir.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Edward y le vi que observaba cómo me iba. ¿Por qué me disculpé con esa rubia de bote de Lauren? ¿Acaso no había sido ella la que había interrumpido una conversación? ¡Se metió donde no la llamaban! Edward iba a preguntarme algo, por primera vez en mi vida alguien en el instituto, aparte de Angela fue amable conmigo, y fue, ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen. Suspiré cabreada.

Me dirigí al gimnasio, a mi infierno personal, la clase de gimnasia. Sólo esperaba que tuviéramos que hacer algún ejercicio por parejas y que no quedase nadie para ponerse conmigo, así me evitaría de hacer el ejercicio y el ridículo. Sí, que le voy a hacer, soy torpe.

¡Isabella! - Me gritó Mike Newton cuando salía de los vestuarios hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

¿Sí? - Mike no me caía del todo mal, tampoco se metía excesivamente conmigo, y cuando lo hacía era para meterse con mi torpeza, nada grave. Aunque tenía que reconocer que para ser un chico era una total maruja.

¿Qué le has hecho a Cullen?

¿Eh? - Cullen, Cullen, Edward? Oh,no, me estoy volviendo a sonrojar – Yo...no se... de que...

Rosalie Cullen – me aclaró

¿Qué? ¿Que qué le he hecho a Rosalie? Yo..nada...creo - respondí nerviosa.

Pues si las miradas matasen ya estarías bajo tierra, nena.

Que demonios...oh, me fijé en Rose, compartíamos esa clase, y sí, me estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos, bueno...con cara de ningún amigo.

Y entré en pánico cuando sus pasos se dirigieron hacia mí.

La cara de Rosalie demostraba que estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Pero...¿conmigo?

¿Por qué me miraba así a mí? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo?

Rose estaba a dos pasos de mí cuando dejé de respirar inconscientemente. Ella tampoco se había metido conmigo antes, y aunque nunca habíamos hablado antes, ella por alguna razón me intimidaba un poco.

¿Swan? - me llamó con voz firme.

¿Si? - me temblaba la voz horriblemente. Se acercó dos pasos más encarándome completamente. Parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a salir humo por la nariz.

Tu y yo debemos hablar – miró alrededor y vio que nos miraban varios alumnos – a solas – sentenció. Automáticamente hice el gesto nervioso de colocarme las gafas.

Yo...yo...estas...molesta...he hecho algo que…te molestara..yo... - en ese momento lo único que tenía ganas era de llorar. Parecía que Rose me quería despellejar viva, por la mirada que seguía en su rostro.

No, Swan, todavía, no has hecho nada que me pueda molestar – enfatizó mucho la palabra todavía – a la salida te espero para hablar contigo, en el parking.

Pude oír a algunos compañeros silbar. Realmente lo había dicho en tono amenazante. Bueno, Rosalie se dirigía a todo el mundo de manera amenazante. ¿Como alguien con esa belleza inhumana puede dar tanto miedo? Me dio un escalofrío cuando la observé como se alejaba ondeando su rubia cabellera al compás de sus movimientos.

La clase pasó rápida, muy a mi pesar. ¿Quien lo diría? Yo, queriendo que la clase de gimnasia se alargue. Entré a los vestuarios y me cambié con parsimonia, sin prisas.

Sin poder alargar más ese momento me dirigí hacia la salida.

¡Isabella! - otra vez Mike, realmente prefiero que me ignore.

Dime – contesté cansina.

¿Realmente no le has hecho nada a Rosalie? Estaba muy cabreada. ¿De qué..quiere hablar...contigo? - será cotilla el chico!

Eh...mira Mike no tengo ni idea, mejor...me voy...creo que me esperan.

Me alejé del cotilla de Newton y por fin salí hacia el parking. No lo voy a negar, tenía esperanzas de que Rosalie se hubiera ido antes de que yo saliera, pero no, su flamante BMW rojo deportivo seguía ahí. ¡Mierda! Bueno, tampoco creo que vaya a ser muy malo hablar con Rosalie...a..solas. ¡Ugh! ¿Qué le podía haber hecho yo para mirarme y hablarme de esa manera?

¿Swan? - vale, llegó la hora.

Rosalie – me giré para mirarla. Iba con Emmet y con Jasper. Gracias al cielo que no venía Edward con ellos.

Rose, yo no creo que... - empezó a hablar Emmet.

Emmet, no te metas en esto – y su tono no admitía réplica.

Sí, Emmet, no estaría de más poner a Isabella en sobre aviso – dijo Jasper en tono amable.

Esta bien, me callo, no digo nada, pero yo no quiero saber nada de esto, Edward es amigo mio y yo no...

¿Qué? - pregunté yo. Reconozco que me he perdido del todo. ¿Rosalie quería hablar conmigo de Edward?

Swan, ven conmigo, vamos a hablar tu y yo – me dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño bosque que se extendía detrás de las escuela.

Bueno, no creo que se atreva a aniquilarme con trescientos alumnos a 200 metros de

nosotras. Sí, ni que les importara yo mucho. Con suerte tengo un padre policía. Hará una búsqueda por el bosque si no vuelvo a casa, pensé irónicamente.

Isabella – se dirigió por primera vez por mi nombre – quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

¿De..de qué? - estaba aterrada, estábamos en un lugar fuera de curiosos y solas, muy solas.

De Edward.

¿De tu...hermano? - respira Bella.

Sí, claro, no va a ser de mi vecino – me replicó con voz dura mientras yo intentaba que no se me escapara ninguna lágrima.

Rose pareció darse cuenta de mi estado de nervios por lo que suavizó su voz un poco.

Isabella, sólo quiero avisarte, no te acerques demasiado a mi hermano, no te conviene.

Yo...yo no me he...acercado a tu... hermano...

No, pero lo harás. Hoy se ha sentado contigo, ¿no?

Si...pero...

¿Qué te ha dicho? - me cortó rápidamente.

Na...nada, me ha pedido sentarse conmigo y al final de la clase...él...

¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? - sus cejas se juntaron de una manera que no podía ser creíble.

Na...nada. Parecía que me iba a preguntar algo...pero llegó Lauren y...se...lo llevó.

¿No llegó a decirte nada más?

No...

Uf, gracias a Lauren... por una vez en su vida esa niña estúpida hizo algo en condiciones.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema. No entendía nada. Sin embargo Rosalie parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima al decirle que no había hablado nada más con su hermano. Finalmente me miró.

Isabella, quiero que te alejes todo lo posible de mi hermano. No te quiero ver cerca de él – me dijo a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

¿Por qué? Es mi vida. ¿Y qué si me quiero acercar a él?

No sé de donde saqué el valor para hablar así a Rosalie Cullen, pero me sentó endemoniadamente mal que me impusiera el alejarme de su hermano cuando había sido hoy precisamente cuando me habló por primera vez en todos los años de instituto que llevamos. ¿Por qué no quería que me acercara a él?

Me miró de arriba a abajo. Oh, en ese momento entendí. Si Edward se dignaba a tener una amistad conmigo, aunque fuera por pena, podría salir malparado. Es decir, un popular no puede rebajarse a hablar con un friki. Su popularidad se vería mermada en el momento que él se acercara a mi.

Sí, es tu vida, pero creo que yo conozco mucho mejor a mi hermano que tú y sé que él no te conviene. Isabella, él no es una persona para ti, créeme.

Eso era cruel. Ya sé que no soy popular, ni graciosa y mucho menos guapa, pero decir que alguien como yo no merece de la compañía de alguien como Edward era simplemente doloroso. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Yo no tengo derecho a que la gente me hable? ¿A que alguien se interese lo más mínimo en mi persona?

Rosalie, yo...no entiendo...ha sido tu hermano el que se ha acercado...yo...

Lo sé, sé que ha sido cosa suya, pero créeme, esto que te estoy diciendo no es una amenaza ni mucho menos, perdona si te he confundido en ese sentido, pero sí es una advertencia. Tú no eres como las chicas que van con mi hermano. Eres diferente. Y realmente no creo que después de todo esto vaya a salir ganando alguien. De verdad, Isabella, todo esto es por tu bien.

Y se fue. Se marchó dejándome en ese pequeño bosque de detrás del instituto, sola, y con sus palabras taladrándome la cabeza.

Fui hacia el parking a meterme en mi camioneta y pude ver que solo quedaban dos coches más. Rosalie, por suerte, ya se había marchado.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado hoy a todo el mundo? El día que Edward me habla y el día que prácticamente me ordenan que me aleje de él. Debería de estar contenta de lo primero, pero sinceramente, lo segundo mató mi alegría.

Y por todo lo sagrado...¿qué querría decirme Edward?

_Edward ya ha hecho una mini aparición...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Y qué le pasa a Rosalie? Parece que Bella no le agrada mucho, ¿no?_

_En el primer capitulo no lo avisé, pero la historia está terminada y está escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella...aunque mi mente está maquinando alguna cosilla. De todos modos no se como hacerlo, ya que es una historia bastante larga._

_Muchas gracias a los que os molestais en leerme, espero que os guste!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO..._

_¿Isabella?_

_ Me llamó con esa voz tan sensual. Espera, ¿dije sensual? Mi corazón volvió a saltar en mi pecho. Si todo esto seguía así, algún día me iba a dar un infarto. Me giré para mirarle y me pude dar cuenta de que le tenía más cerca de lo que creía. Esos labios..._

_¿Sí?_

_Hola...esto...me preguntaba su luego me voy a poder sentar contigo otra vez en Biología. Creo que vamos a hacer un trabajo en parejas y me gustaría hacerlo contigo._

_ ¿Qué? Vale, Bella, cámate. Responde coherentemente. Tu y Edward, tu amor platónico, sentados juntos otra vez...y haciendo algo juntos..._

_Eh...claro, si...¿por qué no?_

_¡Perfecto! - parecía contento – Pues luego nos vemos en clase - ¡Hasta luego, Isabella!_


	3. Capitulo 3 Mike, el cotilla

CAPITULO 3 MIKE, EL COTILLA

Llegué a mi casa y antes que nada, y para evitar la llorera por el encontronazo de Rosalie, me dispuse a hacerle la cena a Charlie. Era yo la que se encargaba de la compra y de la cocina, si tuviera que dejar a Charlie cocinar ya habríamos muerto de inanición...o de intoxicación.

Como no tenía ánimos preparé algo sencillo, hamburguesas caseras y patatas fritas. Una vez preparada la cena y metida en el horno para que no se enfriara me fui a mi cuarto para hacer la tarea. La acabé enseguida, por lo que dejé que mi mente vagara por todo lo sucedido en el día de hoy.

Primero Edward me mira y me sonríe en la cafetería después de hablar con Alec.

Rosalie me mata con la mirada y sale hecha una furia del lugar.

Después Edward no sólo vuelve a hablarme, si no que me pide permiso para sentarme a su lado, y me vuelve a sonreir.

Cuando está a punto de decirme algo le interrumpen.

Y, por último, mantengo una muy extraña conversación con Rose.

Bien, no he entendido nada de lo que ha pasado hoy. Bueno, sí, una cosa sí. Rose quiere que me aleje de su hermano prácticamente antes de acercarme. Edward siempre anda con unas y con otras, por mucho que me pese reconocerlo, y su hermana nunca se ha quejado de ello. Parece que la mayor parte del tiempo le ignora, no parece que le importe mucho lo que su hermano haga o deje de hacer. ¿Por qué se mete conmigo cuando apenas he cruzado dos frases con él?

Supongo que le quiere proteger de mí. Es decir, el rollo de la popularidad y todo eso. Sólo hemos cruzado dos palabras, por el amor de Dios, no creo que los populares dejen de hablar a Edward por dos frases que me ha dirigido y que, por cierto, no creo que me vuelva a dirigir.

El teléfono me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos otra vez.

¿Dígame?

¿Bells? Soy Jake.

Oh, Dios mio, por fin, alguien que me habla normal en el día de hoy – era lo que necesitaba, escuchar la voz de mi amigo.

¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Un día difícil en el instituto de los rostros pálidos? - Jacob estudia en la reserva y así se refería a mi escuela.

Si, Jake, un día completito y raro.

Bells, ¿y qué día tuyo no es raro en el instituto? - podía oir a Jake reírse al otro lado

Ja,ja, muy gracioso, Jacob. ¿Me estas llamando rarita?

Sí – dijo entre risas - Pero sabes que yo te quiero tal y como eres – dijo mientras se reía más fuerte.

Oh, gracias – dije sarcásticamente – Bueno, ¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunté en un tono de falso enfado.

Eh, cielo, no te enfades. Sólo quería decirte que el viernes haremos una pequeña cena en la playa, en la Push, y quería que vinieras. Charlie también, por supuesto.

Oh, claro que iremos Jake, además, en el fondo tengo ganas de verte – dije riéndome.

Bueno, y tú, ¿no quieres contarme el día taaan raro que has tenido hoy?

Bueno, es largo de contar, así que mejor te lo cuento el viernes, ¿te parece?

Cuando quieras, Bella.

Perfecto. El viernes nos vemos. Un beso.

Esta bien, te quiero, Bella. Adiós.

Bueno, eso era lo que necesitaba, hablar con alguien "normal". La fiesta de Jake me servirá para evadirme y para poder contarle todo lo que me ha pasado. Además, con un poco de suerte, los astros se alineen y puede que no llueva ese dia. Estábamos en primavera, una época en la que La Push se veía especialmente hermosa.

Al rato llegó Charlie, como de costumbre, hablamos un par de frases banales, y se fue al salón a ver la tele. Yo fregué los platos y me subí a mi habitación a soñar con Edward Cullen

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol me despertaron, espera...¿los rayos del sol? Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me asomé por la ventana. Bueno, al fin la primavera se dignó a hacer acto de presencia en Forks. Hasta se podía decir que hacía calor.

Me fui al baño de buena gana y me vestí con ropa un poco más ligera que de lo normal. Me puse una preciosa camisa azul que me regaló Renée para mi cumpleaños y unos vaqueros, aunque me llevé una sudadera por si acaso. Me recogí el pelo en mi eterna coleta, me coloqué las gafas y fui hasta la cocina. Tropecé dos veces en el tramo de las escaleras. Sí, estaba nerviosa, para que negarlo. Ayer pasaron muchas cosas en el instituto. Por un lado estaba Edward hablándome y sonriéndome y por otro lado estaba Rosalie fulminándome con la mirada y con sus hirientes palabras.

En fin, todo pasa por alguna razón, ¿no? Cogí un par de barritas de cereales y me fui hacia mi camioneta.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento del instituto me di cuenta que era muy temprano, había apenas tres coches más, aparte del mío. Fui a cerrar mi camioneta cuando vi cómo Edward aparcaba su Volvo. ¿No se supone que él venía más tarde? ¿Qué hacía Edward Cullen tan pronto en el instituto? Salió de su magnífico coche y me miró. Y me volvió a sonreir. Uf, creo mi cara pasó por toda la gama de rojos. Le devolví la sonrisa levemente, aunque más que sonrisa pareció una mueca extraña, y me encaminé a la entrada a las clases.

¿Isabella?

Me llamó con esa voz tan sensual, espera, ¿dije sensual? Mi corazón volvió a saltar en mi pecho. Si todo esto sigue así, algún día me dará un infarto. Me giré para mirarle y me pude dar cuenta de que le tenía más cerca de lo que creía. Esos labios...

¿Si?

Hola...esto...me preguntaba si luego me voy a poder sentar contigo otra vez en Biología. Creo que vamos a hacer un trabajo en parejas y me gustaría hacerlo contigo.

¿Qué?Vale, Bella, cálmate. Responde coherentemente. Tu y Edward, tu amor platónico, sentados juntos otra vez...y haciendo algo juntos...

Eh...claro, sí...¿por qué no?

!Perfecto! - parecía contento – Pues luego nos vemos en clase – !Hasta luego, Isabella!

En ese momento se giraron varios chicos de los que iban llegando para mirar extrañados la escena. Rosalie pasó por mi lado, acompañada de Emmet y seguida de Jasper y pude ver que me aniquilaba otra vez con la mirada.

Buenos dias, Isabella – me saludó Angela.

Hola – me dijo Ben.

Hola, chicos, buenos días.

¿Qué le has hecho a Cullen? - me preguntó Angela.

¿A Cullen? ¿A cual de ellos? - sonreí con desgana.

A Edward – sonrió.

¿Yo? No se... quiere que hagamos juntos el trabajo de hoy...de biología...

Bueno, pues...suerte – y Angela se fue junto con Ben.

Las clases pasaron inusualmente rápidas. La hora de descanso se me echó encima. Fui a la cafetería y me dispuse a sentarme en mi solitaria mesa cuando sentí una sombra en frente de mí.

!Hey! - saludó Newton.

Eh...¿hola? - ¿que quería ahora?

Esto...Isabella, sabes que el baile de fin de curso es el sábado que viene, ¿no?

Sí, claro – como para no saberlo, la escuela entera estaba empapelada por los carteles que anunciaban el baile. Todo un acontecimiento en un pueblo tan pequeño.

Claro, que tontería – rió tontamente – Me preguntaba si vendrías – puse cara de horror, ¿no estaría Mike Newton invitándome a ir al baile? Pareció entenderlo y me lo explicó rápidamente – Oh, no me malinterpretes, yo...ya tengo pareja...Jessica, ya sabes, tu y yo no tenemos nada que hacer...

Mike, ¿qué es lo que quieres? - me estaba empezando a irritar, en serio.

Oh, Isabella, no quería ofenderte, ni nada por el estilo, no es que nunca fuera a ir contigo al baile, simplemente no eres...mi tipo, ademas voy a ir con Jess... - puaj, Newton, tú tampoco eres mi tipo, pensé.

Newton, ¿qué quieres?

Saber si vas...a ir o ¿no?

No, no tengo intención. Bailar y yo en la misma frase...no se concibe.

Oh – se empezó a reír – había olvidado tu torpeza natural – yo miré hacia otro lado.

De todos modos podrías ir al baile, aunque no bailaras, ¿no? ¿O acaso es que nadie...te lo ha pedido?

Newton, ¿a que viene todo esto? ¿Me estas vacilando o directamente te estas riendo de mí? Casi nadie de este instituto me habla, ¿cómo va alguien a invitarme al baile? - y de pronto me puse triste ante la verdad de mis palabras.

Oh, lo siento – se veía realmente apenado – Bueno, todavía quedan unos días hasta el baile y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? - y sonrió de una manera que no supe descifrar.

Sí, claro.

De todos modos, si alguien te lo pidiera...¿irías? - realmente cotilla, luego dicen de las mujeres.

Mira, Mike, no lo se, si se diera el caso, que no se dará, ya lo pensaría.

El timbre interrumpió esa conversación de locos. Me sorprendió descubrir el rato que estuve hablando con Newton. Este se retiró de mi mesa y se dirigió hacia Edward. Ya empezamos con los secretitos, pensé mientras ambos me miraban.

Me encaminé hacia mi siguiente clase, oh, Dios, Biología, con Edward. Esta claro que quería correr hacia mi clase y esperar a que el se sentara a mi lado y conversaramos, aunque fueran un par de frases. Tonta, Bella, igual ni se acuerda de lo que te ha dicho esta mañana, seguramente se sentará con alguno de sus amigos...o amigas.

Cuando llegué a clase me sorprendí al verle sentado al lado de mi mesa. Pues no, parece ser que Edward no se había olvidado.

_Hola! Iba a actualizar mañana, pero estoy añadiendo capitulos, asi que actualizaré cada dos o tres días para que no se alargue demasiado._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Jacob es un encanto y Newton es un pelín cotilla, ¿no? Muchas gracias por las alertas y por los favoritos y gracias por los comentarios._

_Espero que la historia os esté gustando por ahora ;)_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Estoy esperando, Isabella – uf, esa sonrisa._

_¿A qué? - volví a perderme._

_¡A que me contestes! ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile o no?_

_ Vale, el corazón se me saltó dos latidos. ¿Me estaba pidiendo Edward Cullen ir al baile con él?_


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Estás de broma?

CAPITULO 4 ¿ESTÁS DE BROMA?

Con todo el cuidado del mundo en no tropezar y caer directamente sobre él, aunque en el fondo no sonaba tan mal, fui hasta mi mesa de Biología. No hay que decir que mi cara estaba más que granate.

- Isabella – dijo mi dios personal a modo de saludo.

- Eh...Hola.

- Veo que Mike Newton ha estado acosándote en el almuerzo – dijo en tono de broma. Respira, Bella.

- Oh, realmente puede ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone.

- Sí – sonrió de lado, ay, esa sonrisa, Bella concéntrate. ¿Por qué no viene ya el señor Banner?

- Buenos días chicos – entró el señor Banner, gracias Dios, por escucharme - Bueno, como sabreis hoy haremos la práctica de las fases de la mitosis. Se hará por parejas con el compañero de al lado. Este ejercicio puntuará para los finales de esta semana.

- Las damas primero – y dicho esto Edward me ofreció el microscopio.

Miré rápidamente por la lente. Este ejercicio iba a resultar muy sencillo. Al menos para mí. Seguramente a Edward no se le daría tan bien biología y por eso se haya querido sentar conmigo.

- Profase – dije rápidamente y fui hacia mi cuaderno para anotar la respuesta.

- ¿Puedo? - me preguntó.

- Claro – y le pasé el microscopio.

- Miró rápidamente por la lente y me miró con esos dos orbes verdes. Por un momento creí perderme en su mirada.

- Es una profase – y lo anotó con su perfecta caligrafía en su cuaderno.

- Lo que yo dije.

Lo único que hizo fue sonreír. Fuimos los dos a la vez a cambiar la muestra del microscopio cuando sin querer no rozamos la mano. En ese momento sentí lo que nunca había sentido antes. Una descarga eléctrica pareció tomarme donde Edward y yo habíamos hecho contacto. Retiré rápidamente la mano.

- Lo siento – fue todo lo que dije. La gente por lo general rehuía de mi contacto. ¿Si la mayoría no me hablaba cómo alguien iba a querer tocarme?

- No pasa nada – y me sonrió. De todos modos también me pareció que él notó esa extraña sensación.

Cambió la muestra por otra y miró otra vez por la lente.

- Anafase – apenas miró la muestra. Yo estaba segura de que había errado la respuesta por lo que le pregunté.

- ¿Puedo mirar?

- Claro – y me ofreció el microscopio.

Miré la muestra. Oh, era verdad. Anafase.

- Es... una anafase.

- Lo que yo había dicho – me contestó con las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho hacía unos minutos.

Estaba anotando la respuesta en su cuaderno cuando de repente las palabras salieron de mi boca casi sin pensar.

- ¿Por qué te has sentado conmigo? - levantó la vista de su cuaderno y me encaró.

- ¿Qué? - parecía no entender mi pregunta.

- Quiero decir, a ti se te da bien esto – dije señalando el microscopio – ¿Por qué te has sentado conmigo? Creí que te sentarías conmigo porque no tenías ni idea de este ejercicio.

- Oh, no – comenzó a sonreír de lado – bueno, simplemente quería estar cerca de ti.

¿Qué? ¿Que Edward quería estar a mi lado? Esto debía de ser una broma. Y una muy pesada.

- ¿Estas de broma?

- Eh...no – parecía sincero – ¿Por qué te iba yo a hacer algo así?

- Bueno, tu eres Edward Cullen, popular, yo Isabella Swan...friki. No deberías estar a mi lado.

- No hay nada de malo que tu y yo hablemos un poco, ¿no?

- No, claro, pe...

- Pero nada, además luego me gustaría hablar a solas contigo.

¿Qué...que les pasa a los Cullen últimamente? De ignorarme completamente durante años a querer tener confidencias conmigo.

- Es..esto...¿de qué?

- Chicos – llamó la atención el sr Banner – ¿acaso habéis terminado ya el ejercicio?

- Claro sr Banner – dijo Edward sin inmutarse – ya hemos acabado – y le entregó el cuaderno para que pudiera comprobarlo.

- Oh, veo que todas las respuestas son correctas, y en tiempo record, chicos deberíais trabajar juntos más a menudo. Podéis salir de clase, aquí lo único que haréis será desconcentrar a vuestros compañeros.

- Gracias sr Banner – dijo Edward con su sonrisa encantadora – ¿Vamos? - me preguntó.

- S..sí, claro – qué rayos quería decirme...

- Ven, vamos a la cafetería, a estas horas no habrá mucha gente – miró su reloj – nos quedan unos 20 minutos antes de que empiece la próxima clase.

- Esta bien – ni que decir que mi corazón estaba a punto de colapsar.

Llegamos a la cafetería y efectivamente había algunos alumnos dispersos por las mesas. Nos sentamos en la más alejada de todas. Me estaba muriendo de calor, posiblemente en estos momentos podría sufrir una combustión espontánea. Edward me miraba atento, lo que acrecentaba mi sofoco y mi sonrojo, así que me quité la sudadera y me quedé con la camisa azul de mi madre.

- Te queda realmente bien el color de tu camisa – dijo sincero, aparentemente.

- Eh...mmm...gracias, supongo. ¿De qué...de qué querías hablar...conmigo?

- Ah, sí, bueno, me he enterado de que este año tampoco vas a ir a baile de fin de curso –

Oh, me perdí.

- Eh, si...es que yo no...

- ¿Qué pasa, no vienes por que no tienes pareja? ¿No te lo ha pedido nadie?

- ¿Tú que crees? - sí, eso me salió del alma.

- Bueno, no es tan descabellado que un chico te pida ir al baile, ¿no?

- Sí, si se trata de mí – sonreí agriamente, tampoco es que me muriera por ir a ese tipo de bailes, pero, por Dios, que chica no querría, aunque fuera por una vez en la vida, asistir al baile de la escuela.

- Bueno... - resopló – ¿si alguien te lo pidiera, irías? Por qué todo el mundo de repente se preocupa si la friki del instituto va o no va al baile?

- No lo sé, aparte de que eso es casi imposible, que alguien me invite, yo...no se bailar, ya sabes, soy...torpe.

- Bueno, eso depende de con quien bailes, ¿no? - y me sonrió de lado.

- Puede ser.

- Dime, si alguien te invitara, ¿aceptarías?

- Pues...puede ser, no se, depende de quien me invitara.

- ¿Y si fuera yo el que te lo pida?

Ahhhh, ¿qué están escuchando mis oídos? Edward, baile e invitación no pueden ir en la misma frase. Vale, de acuerdo, esto tenía toda la pinta de ser una broma, miré a nuestro alrededor para ver si había algún idiota mirándonos y partiéndose de la risa, pero no. Los pocos alumnos que había en el local nos miraba extrañados y cuchicheaban y luego volvían a mirar a Edward, pero no había ninguno que se estuviera riendo de mí, todavía.

- ¿Qué dices, Isabella? ¿Si yo te pidiera ir al baile conmigo aceptarías?

- Yo... - di algo coherente – supongo, supongo que hipotéticamente te diría que sí. No creo que nadie en este instituto te rechazara – mierda, has hablado demasiado.

- Oh – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Con...con quién vas a ir al baile? - le pude preguntar una vez que el aire volvió a mis pulmones.

- Yo...bueno...

- Oh, perdona, no tenía que haberte preguntado...lo siento...

- No, no es eso, es que..bueno, todavía no me ha contestado la chica a la que se lo he pedido – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Ah... - y miré hacia otro lado.

- Estoy esperando, Isabella – uf, esa sonrisa.

- ¿A qué? - volví a perderme.

- ¡A que me contestes! ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile o no?

Vale, el corazón se me saltó dos latidos. ¿Me estaba pidiendo Edward Cullen ir al baile con él? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, por qué no se lo pedía a Tanya, o a Lauren, o a la otra tonta rubia que...

- ¿Isabella?

- Eh...yo – fruncí el ceño – ¿Esto, por qué me lo pides a mí? Quiero decir, no es que me moleste ni mucho menos, es que me...extraña. Podrías tener a cualquier chica guapa que quisieras y...

- Bueno, pero me apetece ir contigo...¿qué dices? - abrí los ojos tanto que me dolió.

- Yo...supongo que...que sí – dije esto último en un susurro.

- Perfecto, pues mañana te diré a qué hora pasaré a buscarte el sábado, ¿te parece?

- Eh, claro – volví a mirar de reojo para ver si alguien se estaba burlando, pero no.

- Hasta luego, Isabella, que pases un buen día – y se fue dos segundos antes de que sonara el timbre.

Me encaminé hacia el pasillo a recoger mis cosas para gimnasia cuando vi que Edward cruzaba algunas palabras con sus hermanos y con Emmet y se marchaba. Rosalie volvió a dirigirme su mirada asesina y Jasper me miró y agachó la cabeza. Emmet simplemente se fue detrás de su enfurecida novia. Cuando salí de los vestuarios estaba Rosalie apoyada en el marco de la puerta del gimnasio.

- Swan – de un momento a otro juraría que le saldrían llamas por los ojos.

- ¿S...sí?

- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mi hermano! - casi me chilló, pude ver a Newton que pegaba la oreja.

- Yo...yo no he hecho nada...malo – balbuceé.

- No, todavía no ha pasado nada malo. De verdad, Isabella, lo digo por tu bien, alejate de él.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Por que sí.

- Eso no me vale – bien, no solo estaba contestando a Rosalie, sino que también la estaba encarando.

- Mira, no te puedo decir más, simplemente no estropees las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Y se volvió para casi darme con su melena rubia en las narices. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica? Cada vez que hablo con ella me deja más confundida de lo que estaba antes. Bueno, su hermano me ha pedido que vaya al baile con él, eso no es nada malo. Estropear ¿qué? ¿Su popularidad? Bueno, él ya es mayorcito como para saber qué es lo que quiere y lo que no, ¿no? Ha sido él, el que me lo ha pedido, ¿no? Pues el sabrá lo que hace, no entiendo por qué de repente Rosalie se entromete en las citas de su hermano. Uh, cita, ¡Dios, tengo una cita con Edward!

_Wow, tenemos cita con Edward! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por lo visto Rose sigue en sus trece y no quiere a Bella ni en pintura..._

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, en serio. Sois las primeras personas en leer algo mío, así que me hace mucha ilusión que os tomeis unos minutos de vuestro tiempo en leerme. _

_Espero de corazón que esta historia os entretenga ;)_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO..._

_¿Qué? - rugió por teléfono y puedo jurar que me tuve que apartar el auricular de la oreja – No me digas que vas a ir al baile con ese...¿picaflor?_

_¿Perdona? - pregunté perpleja – Jake, ¿qué me estás contando? Sabes lo mucho que me gusta Edward, claro que voy a ir con él._

_Pero...pero...tu no puedes ir con él – dijo enfadado._

_¡Jake! - le chillé - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Tú nunca te has metido con Edward, ¿por qué ahora si? - me estaba enfadando realmente._

_Pues...porque...Bien, nunca pensé que él podría invitarte a salir – y se calló._


	5. Capitulo 5 Voy a ir al baile, ¿y qué?

CAPITULO 5 VOY A IR AL BAILE, ¿Y QUÉ?

Ese día no me importó que Rosalie me apuñalara con la mirada unas cien veces más. Me daba igual todo. Iba a ir al baile de fin de curso con Edward Cullen, mi amor platónico.

Bien, Bella, calmate, pensé. Iba a necesitar un vestido, pero con el gusto que tengo no se si yo...además tampoco disponía de mucho capital para invertir en un vestido de ese tipo, que probablemente no iba a volver a ponerme. Quizás podría hablar con Emily, la prima de Jake. Puede que ella tenga algún vestido bonito que dejarme, más o menos tenemos la misma complexión, bueno, ella tiene más delantera que yo, pero no creo que sea un gran problema. Acto seguido cogí el teléfono para llamar a Jake.

- ¿Hola? - contestó la voz gutural de Jake.

- ¡Hola, Jake!

- Hola, Bells, vaya, que contenta pareces, ¿no?

- Más que eso, Jake, necesito saber si Emily puede dejarme un vestido para el sábado - dije todo de carrerilla.

- Ey, ey, espera, creo que no te he oído bien. ¿Tú? ¿Vestido? ¿Sábado? ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Emm, sí... es el baile de fin de curso del instituto de los rostros pálidos – y solté una carcajada.

- Vale, me he vuelto a perder algo, ¿tu? ¿vestido? Sábado? Baile? Dime quien eres y que has hecho con mi amiga.

- No seas tonto, Jake – dije riéndome todavía.

- En serio, ¿cómo es que este año vas a ir al baile?

- ¡Fácil! ¡Me han invitado! - dije dando saltitos, yo, ¿dando saltitos?

- Oh, Bells, eso es genial, ¿y quien es el afortunado?

- Cullen – dije simplemente. Jake sabía lo mucho que me gusta Edward.

- ¿Cullen? ¿Qué Cullen? ¿El rubio?

- No, tonto, ese es Jasper, el que me ha invitado es Edward – y automáticamente y sin saber por qué me puse roja.

- ¿Qué? - rugió por el teléfono y puedo jurar que me tuve que apartar el auricular de la oreja – No me digas que vas a ir al baile con ese...¿picaflor?

- ¿Perdona? - pregunté perpleja - Jake, ¿qué me estas contando? Sabes lo mucho que me gusta Edward, claro que voy a ir con él.

- Pero...pero...tú no puedes ir con él – dijo enfadado.

- ¡Jake! - le chillé – ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Tú nunca te has metido con Edward, ¿por qué ahora sí? - me estaba enfadando realmente.

- Pues...porque...Bien, nunca pensé que él podría invitarte a salir – y se calló.

- ¡Jake! - le espeté.

- No, Bella, es verdad, nunca me ha caído mal por el simple hecho de que nunca creí que el quisiera estar a tu lado.

- De acuerdo, mi enfado creció diez puntos en un segundo.

- ¡Jacob! - mas que gritar, rugía – yo...yo ¡creía que eras mi amigo! ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en que yo no soy para Edward? ¡Hasta Rosalie me ha advertido! Yo...no lo entiendo, esto es...

- Schhh, Bells, vale, vale, no te lo he dicho para ofenderte, ¿vale? Simplemente no os veo juntos. Tu eres una chica muy dulce y muy buena y él simplemente...es un patán.

- ¡Jake, no lo conoces!

- - ¿Y tu sí? ¿Dime Bella, cuando se ha dignado a dirigirte la palabra?

Yo... ayer...- admití.

- Lo que me imaginaba, Bella, esto me huele mal, ¿y si se trata de una broma de mal gusto? No es la primera vez que te pasa.

- No, Jake, parecía sincero, yo...no creo que él sea como los demás.

- Bells, las apariencias engañan, no te confíes.

- Jake, pero yo...no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de vivir como una chica de mi edad, quiero vivir esas experiencias...Además quiero tomar mis propias decisiones y si me equivoco me equivoco yo, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, Bella, tú misma, lo único que quiero es que no sufras.

- Gracias, Jake, bueno, ¿crees que Emily me puede ayudar?

- Claro, ¿por qué no te pasas esta tarde por la reserva?

- Mmm, mejor mañana por la tarde, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales de mañana.

- De acuerdo. Mañana te veo.

- Sí, hasta mañana, Jake.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Sí?

- Cuidate, ¿vale?

- Si, papá – dije riéndome – Hasta mañana.

Fui a la cocina y comencé a hacer la cena. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en lo mismo? ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz como cualquier chica de mi edad? De Rosalie me lo podía esperar, ¿pero Jake? No podía juzgar de esa manera a Edward, él no lo conoce, él no sabe lo dulce que es, y las sonrisas que estos días me ha dedicado y...esos ojos...

Por suerte no puedo estar mucho tiempo enfadada con Jake. Es mi hermano, mi puerto seguro, mi paño de lágrimas, la persona en la que más confío...por eso me dolió cuando me dijo que yo no era para Edward.

Oí como aparcaban en la puerta. Era Charlie, hoy había llegado muy pronto.

- Hey, papá – le saludé – la cena todavía no está, le falta un poco – y me acerqué y le dí un beso en la mejilla. Pareció sorprenderle el gesto.

- Vaya, que...bienvenida, ¿qué te pasa? Te veo muy contenta.

- Sí – reconocí – estooo, papá, mañana voy a ir a La Push.

- Mañana es miércoles, Bella, al día siguiente tienes clases, además el viernes vamos a ir a la fiesta de Billy, ¿no puedes esperar? Estás en época de exámenes, ¿no?

- Sí, pero no, mañana acabamos los exámenes, además te prometo llegar pronto a casa. De verdad, necesito ir – y le hice un puchero.

- Ehhh, no puedes esperar a ver a tu querido Jake, ¿no? - Charlie no perdía las esperanzas de que Jake y yo fuésemos algo más que amigos, algunas veces era desesperante.

- En realidad no voy a ver a Jake.

- ¿Ah no? - perfecto, le tendría que contar toda la historia. De todos modos se iba a enterar. Edward vendría a buscarme a mi casa el sábado.

- No, voy a ver a Emily – dije lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿Qué? Sólo he entendido prestar y baile.

- Que quiero ir a ver a Emily para que me preste un vestido para el baile de fin de curso del sábado – vocalicé todas las palabras lentamente.

- ¿Que vas a ir al baile? ¿Tu? Vale, dime quien eres y que has hecho con mi hija.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Otro igual que Jake! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no puedo ir al estúpido baile sin que nadie se sorprenda o quiera matarme? - bueno, sí, soné un pelín enfadada. Lo pagué con Charlie que era el que menos culpa tenía – Papá, todo el mundo va, ¿que hay de raro en que me haya decidido al final a ir?

- Bueno, Bells, hija, lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte, simplemente que tu no puedes andar por una superficie lisa sin tropezarte. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar si tu pisas la pista de baile – esto último lo dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Bueno, supongo que todo depende de quién te saque a bailar – y me sonrojé al pensar en las palabras que me había dicho Edward unas horas antes.

- Bella, ¿y ese sonrojo? ¡Desembucha! ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile? Porque no creo que vayas a ir sola, ¿me equivoco? - dijo frunciendo el ceño. ¡Ahí vamos! Ahora sólo me faltaba que Charlie se pusiera en plan padre super protector.

- Ehh...esto voyconedwardcullen – volví a decir atropelladamente, ahora vendrían las preguntas indiscretas.

- Con Cullen, ¿que Cullen? ¿El rubio?

- ¡Ugh! ¡Qué le pasa a todo el mundo con Jasper! ¡No! ¡No me ha invitado el rubio! ¡Edward! ¡Edward es el que me ha invitado!

- Wow, valeee, simplemente quiero saber con quien sale mi hija – dijo un tanto asustado. Yo por lo general no elevaba mi voz nunca.

- Perdona, papá, no quería gritarte, pero parece que Jake y tú estáis conectados por la mente, pensáis las mismas cosas.

- Sí, un gran muchacho – dijo bromeando – Así que Edward...bueno, parecen buenos chicos, nunca me han dado ningún problema, ni ellos ni el grandullón que va con ellos – sonreí ante el último comentario.

- Sí...él...va a llevarme...al...baile...bueno papá, entonces no te molesta que mañana me acerque a casa de Emily, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, Bells, sólo no vuelvas tarde, sabes que no me gusta que conduzcas por esa carretera muy de noche, ¿vale?

- Vale, papá – y le volví a besar en la mejilla. En el fondo me gustaba ver como Charlie demuestra que me quiere – en media hora estará la cena, mientras me subo a estudiar.

Por esa noche no hubo más preguntas sobre el tema. Estuve hasta las 2 de la mañana estudiando, mañana tendría tres exámenes, y si todo salía como esperaba y no tenía que recuperar ninguna asignatura, en tres días sería libre de instituto durante tres meses. ¡Vacaciones! Aunque eso significara ver menos a Edward...o quizás después del baile podría seguir viéndole...

Esa noche soñé que Rosalie me perseguía. Tenía el cabello como Medusa, en vez de pelo eran serpientes. Me seguía por todos lados hasta que me acorralaba y me decía "deja en paz a mi hermano" mientras las serpientes se me acercaban peligrosamente. Sí, puede parecer gracioso, pero cuando me desperté a las 5 de la mañana empapada en sudor, no me lo parecía lo más mínimo.

Hoy seguía haciendo sol, por lo que volví a ponerme ropa ligera y me fui rápidamente al instituto. Iba a ser un día duro. Tres exámenes finales, y sería libre.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento el coche de Edward no estaba. Ni el de Rosalie. Gracias a Dios. ¿Se habrá enterado ya que Edward y yo vamos a ir juntos al baile? ¡Qué tontería, claro! Son hermanos, viven juntos...esas cosas.

Cuando iba andando por el pasillo había algunas chicas que me miraban burlonas. No, hoy no, que se metan conmigo otro día, pero hoy no. Increiblemente llegué a mi clase y nadie se metió conmigo ni me dijo nada malsonante, sólo miradas burlonas, bueno, eso lo podía soportar. Todavía no había visto a Angela. Las tres primeras horas pasaron con las mismas miradas burlonas sobre mi nuca...bueno, y en mi cara, eso no era nada nuevo.

Vale, sólo me quedaba un exámen de los tres de hoy. Me habían salido bastante bien, sólo me quedaba literatura, perfecto, mi favorita. El día estaba saliendo redondo si no fuera por las miradas, cuchicheos y sonrisitas de la gente.

No, no estaba siendo perfecto, todavía no había visto a Edward...ni a Rose...un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Oh, hablando de los reyes de Roma, pensé. En ese momento entraron por la puerta ; mi dios personal estaba guapísimo. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color gris oscuro que resaltaba aun más su palidez, y unos vaqueros desgastados. Se sentó con sus amigos mientras que Rose, Jasper y Emmet se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Miré hacia Edward y me estaba observando. Me sonrojé en el instante. Me sonrió y siguió hablando con sus amigos.

Me daba miedo mirar hacia la mesa de Rose, pero miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi que me miraba con...¿lastima? Genial del odio y la furia a la lástima. ¿Será bipolar?

- ¡Isabella! - me llamó Angela.

- Hola, ¿qué tal tus exámenes?

- Oh, bueno, no te sé decir, estaba muy nerviosa, bien...no, creo que mal. Bueno, en fin, te quería preguntar, ¿te has decidido a venir al baile?

¿Ahora que se supone que debo de decir? ¿Debo proclamar a los cuatro vientos que voy a ir a la escuela con un dios de la belleza o por el contrario callarme para no estropear nada? Una parte de mi quería colgarse un cartel al cuello para que todo el mundo se enterase, pero...igual el preferiría que no se enterara nadie...Eso me puso un poco triste. Igual no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero nos verían este sábado juntos...oh, ¿y si es verdad que es todo una broma? Me estaba deprimiendo por momentos.

- ¿Hola? ¿Estas ahí? - me bromeó Ángela.

- Eh...sí, estoy aquí, todavía...todavía no lo sé. Supongo que...sí.

- Bueno, si vienes supongo que nos veremos por aquí, ¿no?

- Claro, Ang.

- Bueno, me voy que Ben me está esperando. ¡Adios!

Alcé la mano a modo de despedida. Decidí que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada. Mejor que nadie se enterara de lo mio con Edward, wow, como suena eso. Ya se verá todo el sábado.

Después de la charla con Angela el timbre sonó. Fui a tirar los restos de la comida a la papelera cuando mi torpeza natural salió a flote y la manzana que llevaba para la salida se me cayó. Pero nunca tocó el suelo, una pálida mano la interceptó en el camino.

- Isabella – dijo la voz de mis sueños a modo de saludo.

- Hola – y sin querer se me escapó un suspiro.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que la comida no se tira? - bromeó mientras me devolvía la manzana.

- Sí, ya...es que por si no te has dado cuenta...soy torpe.

- Bueno, todos tenemos fallos, ¿no?

- Unos más que otros – dije riendo con desgana.

- Isabella, me he enterado que todavía no tienes claro si vas a ir al baile o no. ¿Acaso no quieres ir conmigo? - dijo sonriendo de lado.

- ¡No! No es eso, es que...bueno...no se si tu querrás...que la gente se entere de...de que vamos juntos – dije en un susurro. Tonta Bella, ¿acaso no puedes decir dos frases coherentes seguidas delante de Edward?

- ¿Y por qué no querría que se enteraran? ¿Acaso no nos van a ver llegar juntos?

- Estaba teniendo una taquicardia severa. ¿Quería que la gente supiera que va a ir al baile conmigo? Si fuera con alguna de esas animadoras guapas, pero de cabeza hueca, lo entendería, pero...no se, no entiendo...

- Sí, pero...

- Pero nada, si la gente te pregunta si vas a ir al baile, les dices que sí, y de paso les dices que vas a ir conmigo, ¿entendido? - el tono que usó no admitía réplica.

- Va...vale.

- Así me gusta – miró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Alec esperando, y con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, por cierto – Bueno, Isabella, el sábado pasaré por ti a las siete por tu casa.

- ¿Sabes donde vivo? - sabía que la respuesta era negativa.

- ¡Claro! Quien no sabe donde vive el Jefe de Policía del pueblo.

- Ah, por supuesto.

- Nos vemos, Isabella – y se despidió con la mano.

- Fui, todavía sorprendida a mi siguiente clase, literatura. Cuando crucé la puerta Newton prácticamente se me echó encima.

- Isabella, ¿es cierto que vas a ir al baile con Cullen? - cuando miré hacia la clase todo el mundo me estaba mirando, esperando mi respuesta. Vi a Jasper al fondo de la clase que me miraba atento. Demasiado atento para mi gusto.

- Esto...si – la última palabra sonó más bien como una pregunta. Dirigí mi vista hacia Jasper. Ya no me miraba, parecía que estaba mandando un sms con el móvil mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Oh, wow, vaya, vaya...- dijo Jennifer, una de las animadoras – así que la mosquita muerta va a ir al baile con Edward – dijo riéndose.

- Cállate Jenn, no lo estropees – rugió Tyler, un amigo de Edward.

- Tyler, cielo, no te enfades, simplemente es que me hace gracia...esta...friki – me señaló con desprecio.

- Lo vas a estropear – volvió a rugir Tyler.

- Bueno, bueno, solo quiero avisarla de que como sea verdad me sé de una que no le importaría pegar un par de buenos tirones de pelo a esta mosquita muerta.

- ¿Qué? - ahora fui yo la que preguntó de nuevo – yo...no...

- Mira, niñata, como se entere Tanya de que vas a ir tú con Edward, ya puedes prepararte.

- ¡Jennifer! - volvió a llamar Tyler.

- Está bien. La dejo en paz. Tú misma – me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Venga, de vuelta a lo mismo de siempre.

- Chicos, todos a vuestras mesas, vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo el sr Berty. ¿Qué narices le había pasado a Jennifer?

Terminé el examen sin problemas, ya que era mi asignatura favorita y me marché lo antes que me fue posible.

Tenía ganas de salir de esa clase de locos. Además luego iría a visitar a mi Jake y a Emily, a ver si era capaz de obrar el milagro y lograr que algún vestido que tuviera ella me quedara decente, ¿sería eso posible?

_Pues eso, ¿se obrará el milagro con Bella? ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Jacob? Poco a poco se acerca la gran noche..._

_Me gustaría comentar un par de reviews del último capitulo_

_Iga Emo - 12L : con Rosalie nunca se sabe, vaya genio que tiene... :p Lo que si te puedo asegurar que habrá reacciones de este personaje que pueden llegar a sorprender. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!_

_GGCullen : no vas nada desencaminada, de hecho, la historia puede resultar demasiado obvia. De todos modos ten en cuenta que es una historia bastante larga y la trama tiene muchos vueltas; se puede decir que esto no es más que la introducción. Te invito a seguir leyendo un poco más ;) Gracias por comentar._

_Muchas gracias por comentar, en serio. Son poquitos comentarios, pero suficientes para animarme a seguir. _

_Por cierto, la próxima actualización será el sábado o el domingo. Estoy añadiendo capitulos intermedios desde otro POV y tengo que cuadrarlos bien. Soy muy perfeccionista y lo leo y releo veinte veces antes de cerrar capitulo..._

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO..._

_- ¿Qué le pasa a tu ortodoncia? - Emily me miró con una cara que no supe descifrar – Oh, ya entiendo – y abrió mucho los ojos - ¡estás preocupada por si el chico que te va a llevar al baile te besa!_

_¿Qué? A ver, una cosa es que Edward vaya a llevarme al baile y otra cosa es que quiera besarme...Bueno, también me parecía un sueño imposible que me invitara a salir con él...y al final se ha hecho realidad...Oh, espera, y si intenta besarme, yo...oh, madre mía..._


	6. Capitulo 6 Así que Cullen, ¿no?

CAPITULO 6 ASÍ QUE CULLEN, ¿NO?

Llegué a mi casa lo más rápido que me dejó mi trasto, que no pasaba de 80 km/h cuesta abajo, tiré mi mochila y mis cosas en la silla de la cocina y volví a mi camioneta.

El camino hacia la reserva Quileute no era excesivamente largo. Unos 20 kilometros de Forks, más o menos. El paisaje que se extendía al ir llegando a la reserva era magnífico. La playa de La Push era una hermosísima playa en forma de media luna y con unos acantilados a los lados. Era majestuosa.

No había terminado de llegar al garaje de Jake cuando ya estaba en la puerta dándome la bienvenida. El rugido de mi trasto avisaba siempre de mi llegada.

- ¡Bells! - dijo mientras corría hacia mí para abrazarme.

- Jake...no...res...piro.

- Oh, ¿perdona, estas bien? - este chico crecía por momentos, en todos los aspectos, no hacía tanto que le había visto y podría jurar que me sacaba unos 5 o 6 cm más de altura que la última vez, a parte del volumen de sus brazos.

- Sí, estoy bien, ahora que el aire llega a mis pulmones – bromeé – Jake, ¿tu que desayunas? - dije señalando sus brazos.

- Bells, esto es genética, preciosa – presumido – además, sabes que descendemos de los lobos, y los lobos son...fuertes – dijo cogiéndome en volandas.

- Vaaale, vale, Jake, mareooo - dije sujetandome las gafas.

- Esta bien, esta bien, por esta vez te dejaré de una pieza – dijo revolviéndome el pelo.

- Gracioso – le saqué la lengua.

Cuando miraba a Jake veía en él a un ser simplemente hermoso. En todos los sentidos. Era un alma limpia, siempre me aconsejaba bien, me daba ánimos cuando le contaba mis problemas en la escuela y cuando le pedía algo, se ofrecía sin más. Y físicamente era muy atrayente, no es que mi amigo me gustase, pero vamos, soy una chica y hay que reconocerlo, Jake era bello. No tan bello como Edward, que era una belleza diferente, más delicada. Jake tenía una belleza más...salvaje. Tenía el pelo largo y liso que casi siempre se recogía en una coleta. Y su complexión crecía cada vez más. Era increíble como un chico de 16 años podía tener esa musculatura. Era de espaldas anchas y brazos bien formados, y sus abdominales parecían literalmente una barra de chocolate. Además su tono de piel marrón rojizo le hacía parecer más exótico y por lo tanto más atrayente.

- Bella, despierta, ¿en qué piensas? - me preguntó Jake mientras le miraba fijamente – Es de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente – dijo mientras se reía.

- Ja, ja. No, te estaba mirando y simplemente estaba pensando que eres hermoso – sí, a Jake le podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin sonrojarme, era mi hermano.

- Bella, de verdad, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó fingiendo preocupación.

- Eres tonto Jake, te estoy haciendo un cumplido y tu te lo tomas a gracia.

- Oh, gracias, Bells, vas a conseguir que me sonroje – dijo imitando mi tono de voz cuando me ruborizaba.

- ¡Idiota! En serio, seguro que en el instituto hay un montón de chicas detrás de ti.

- Totalmente equivocada. Sólo debo de resultar atractivo a los rostros pálidos. Para los de aquí soy uno más. No hay mucha diferencia entre unos y otros.

- Entonces las chicas Quileutes son tontas, porque no ven lo que tienen delante.

- Bella, para, que me voy a sonrojar de verdad.

Le di un golpe en el estómago, en el que por cierto la única que se hizo daño fui yo, mientras entrábamos en su casa.

- Hola Billy – era el padre de Jake, se quedó en silla de ruedas hace unos años por un accidente de coche.

- ¡Bella! Hacía tiempo que no venías a verme.

- Sí, he estado un poco liada, los exámenes, ya sabes.

- Bueno, pequeña, pronto tendrás vacaciones.

- Uf, sí.

- Bella, ¿que te parece si vamos ahora a la casa de Emily? Así si termináis pronto podemos dar un paseo por la playa, hace muy buena tarde, ¿qué te parece?

- Perfecto. Vamos.

La casa de Emily se encontraba a unos 200 metros de la casa de Jake, cerca de un riachuelo que desembocaba cerca de la playa. La casa, al igual que todas las de la reserva, era hermosa. Con su típico color rojizo, de madera y de un solo piso.

Tocamos al timbre y a los dos segundos apareció Emily. También era hermosa, Eh, ¿que pasa? ¡Aquí todo el mundo era guapo menos yo! No era justo. Tenía el mismo pelo negro que Jake, también lacio y con un brillo envidiable. Sus ojos eran de un color negro aceituna y su piel también era rojiza. Cuando sonreía mostraba sus dientes blancos, perfectos.

- Hey, Bella, ¿qué tal? Ya me ha hablado Jake de tu cita del sábado, he sacado algunas cosas que te pueden quedar bien – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y pasábamos al interior de la casa.

- ¿Qué tal todo, Emily? ¿Y Sam? - dije mirando la estancia. Sam era el marido de Emily. No eran excesivamente mayores que nosotros. Emily tenía 19 años y Sam 20. Parece ser que en la tribu se casaban muy pronto.

- A Sam le he mandado a hacer unos recados, ya va siendo hora de que me eche una mano con las tareas de la casa, ¿no crees? - dijo en tono divertido.

- Eso es, Emily, conviértele en un calzonazos – dijo Jake mientras no paraba de reir.

- No es ser un calzonazos, a eso se le llama cooperar.

- Sí, lo que tu digas.

- Bueno, Bella, ¿quieres comer algo? - preguntó Emily.

- No, gracias.

- Bueno, ¿al menos un refresco?

- Vale, eso esta bien.

- Bueno, pues vamos a mi habitación, vamos a probarte vestidos. Y tú – dijo señalando a Jake – te quedas aquí, como vea que asomas esa linda nariz a mi cuarto...

- Vale, vale, seré una estatua, no me moveré de aquí – murmuró.

- Calzonazos – dije mientras tosía.

- ¡Te he oído! - Gritó cuando ya habíamos llegado a la habitación de Emily.

- Tu si que sabes mantenerlos a raya, ¿eh? - me reí.

- Sí, con los hombres debe de ser así. Tienes que lograr que coman de tu mano. Es mucho más fácil.

No pude evitar reirme. Emily era encantadora, pero más les valía a Sam y a sus amigos no pasarse un poco de la raya. Una vez vi enfadada a Emily y en ese momento creí posible la leyenda de los quileutes, la que dice que descienden del lobo. Daba miedo...me podía recordar a Rosalie...

- Bueno, baile de fin de curso, ¿no?

- Sí, eso parece.

- Vas...con un chico – dijo pícaramente.

- Obvio.

- Esta bien, vamos a ver...

Empezó a sacar vestidos. Era increíble la cantidad de ropa que tenía. Y yo que hace años creí que la vida en la reserva debía de ser aburrida. Me equivocaba. Los vestidos eran hermosos, pero cuando me los probaba siempre me quedaban grandes de algún lado o simplemente enseñaban mucha piel. Me sentía un poco cohibida al mostrar mi piel. Era pálida y por lo tanto nada bonita. Además no estaba acostumbrada a lucir mucha piel, con el frío que hacía en Forks...Eso y que el cuerpo de Emily no era el mio, evidentemente, ella tenía las curvas justas donde las tenía que tener, en cambio yo...era flojucha, flaca...en fin...

Nos quedaba un último vestido. Era un poco más antiguo, pero no por ello menos bonito. Era de un color rosa pálido con cuello de barco y unas sutiles mangas de gasa. Era ajustado hasta la cadera para después terminar en una falda de capa, muy vaporosa. Evidentemente no me quedaba igual de bien que a su dueña, pero me gustaba. Simplemente había que meterlo un poco de hombros, ya que al tener menos pecho me hacía bolsas en esa zona, y listo. Emily insistió en que me lo arreglaba ella y que al día siguiente, en la fiesta de la playa me lo daba.

Por suerte teníamos el mismo número de pie y me pudo dejar unas bailarinas negras. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza siquiera el hecho de ponerme tacones, ¡qué horror!

- Bella, ¿que te vas a hacer en el pelo?

- Uhmmm, no sé, sabes que mi pelo es difícil, lo más fácil y cómodo para mí sería llevarlo recogido.

- Si, tal vez, pero no te hagas una coleta, hazte un moño bajo, algo sencillo pero diferente. Ah, y date un poco de maquillaje.

- Sí, lo había pensado – yo nunca, nunca me maquillaba, pero el sábado quería estar perfecta – de todos modos, con esto...- dije señalando mi ortodoncia.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu ortodoncia? - Emily me miró con una cara que no supe descifrar – Oh, ya entiendo – y abrió mucho los ojos – ¡estas preocupada por si el chico que te va a llevar al baile te besa!

¿Qué? A ver, una cosa es que Edward vaya a llevarme al baile y otra cosa es que quiera besarme...Bueno, también me parecía un sueño imposible que me invitara a ir con él...y al final se ha hecho realidad...Oh, espera, y si intentara besarme, yo...oh, madre mía, sería mi primer beso...no, definitivamente Edward no puede besarme a mí, él ha estado con muchas chicas y yo...yo no tengo experiencia, él no va a querer besarme...¿o sí?

- Bella, respira. Eso es, para seguir viviendo es necesario que el aire entre a los pulmones, ¿ok?

- Sí, sí, ya...todo controlado. No, no está todo controlado, y si intenta besarme...yo no se qué hacer y...

- Schhhh, calma. Ese chico te gusta mucho, ¿no? - asentí débilmente – Bueno, pues si eso pasa, si intenta besarte y tu quieres corresponderle, simplemente cierra los ojos y dejate llevar. Tu cuerpo sabrá reaccionar. Créeme.

Después de que mi cara recuperara su color natural, salimos al salón de la casa. Estaba Jake con Sam, que al parecer había llegado ya de sus tareas.

- Hey, Bells, ¿que tal? - dijo abrazándome.

- Bien, Sam, estaría mejor si mis pies tocaran el suelo – dije riéndome.

- ¡Sam! ¡No me lesiones a Bella, que tiene una cita el sábado! No puede llegar con una pierna escayolada – le gritó Emily al tiempo que me bajaba al suelo.

- Oh, Bella, eso es cierto, tienes una cita...

- Sam, creo que tengo que irme, con Jake, tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas, asi...que me...voy.

- Vale, lo he entendido, de todos modos me enteraré igual aunque tu no me lo cuentes...- dijo riéndose.

- ¡Sam!

Fue lo último que escuché cuando salí de su casa. Fuimos caminado en un cómodo silencio hasta la playa. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo. El espectáculo era precioso. Parecía una postal. Ah, si alguna vez pudiera venir aquí con Edward...

- Así que Cullen, ¿no? - preguntó Jake. Así me gusta, Jake, directo y sin anestesia.

- Sí, parece ser que ha habido una conjunción astral o una alineación de planetas...o simplemente se ha cumplido un sueño...

- Bella...¿estás segura de que te quieres mezclar con ese tipo?

- Sí – dije en un susurro.

- Bella, se ha liado en tu cara con medio instituto, ¡apuesto a que no sabía que existías hasta hace dos días! Y ahora de repente...quiere salir contigo...no sé, hay algo en esta historia que no me cuadra.

- Jake, me gusta Edward Cullen desde que tengo uso de razón, no mates mi alegría, por favor.

- Perdona, cielo, es que...yo no soportaría que ese...niñato te lastimara.

- Jake, no es un niñato, tiene la misma edad que tú.

- Bells, he dicho niñato por no decir una palabra malsonante.

- Jake - Dije mientras rodaba los ojos – No tiene por qué pasar nada malo, es un baile, punto. Igual después del baile vuelve a...ignorarme – dije con tristeza.

- Mira, si hace eso es un imbécil. ¡Agh!

- ¿Que te pasa? - vi cómo se adelantaba unos pasos y se sentaba en la arena.

- Bella, es que...¿qué pasa? ¿En el instituto de los rostros pálidos son todos estúpidos?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Cielo, no soporto ver como te tratan mal esos imbéciles, ¿por qué se meten contigo? ¿Acaso no ven lo buena persona que eres?

- No, parece ser que solo ven los brakers y las gafas – bromeé.

- No, Bells, no tiene gracia, ¿por qué no te vienes al instituto de la reserva?

- Jake – empecé a reírme.

- No, te lo digo en serio, ¿acaso ves que me ría? Aquí conoces a todos los chicos, te quieren un montón. No veo nada de malo a que te cambiaras de escuela.

- Jake, no pasa nada...intentan herirme con las palabras, pero las palabras se la lleva el viento. Además puede que mi cita del sábado no sea un completo error y puede que cambie mi vida para siempre. Vete tu a saber.

- Mira, si me entero de que ese Cullen te hace daño...yo...va a agradecer que tenga un padre médico.

- ¡Jake! ¡No seas bruto! Venga, vámonos, que me tengo que ir. Mañana nos vemos, pecho lobo – dije sacándole la lengua.

- Ja,ja, graciosa.

No le conté nada de lo sucedido en el día de hoy en la escuela. Ni las risitas tontas ni los chismes a mis espaldas. Conozco a Jake, y se que puede llegar a ser muy impulsivo, así que mejor no tentar a la suerte.

* * *

><p><em>Primer encuentro con Jacob. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pasará en el baile? A todos los personajes les reculta demasiado obvias las intenciones de Edward. ¿Tendrán razón en desconfiar de él? ¿Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo? <em>

_Como en el anterior capitulo, me gustaría agradecer las reviews_

_Sofía : Me alegro mucho de que te encante la historia :D_

_Lolaki : tienes razón. Muchas veces avisando de los POV se "destripa" la historia antes de tiempo. He probado tu consejo en los nuevos capitulos que he escrito y me gusta mucho el resultado, así que te voy a hacer caso. ¡Muchas gracias!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...<em>

_- Isbella, antes de entrar me decirte algo – dijo relativamente cerca de mi cara por lo que su aliento me acarició de lleno. Mi corazón se aceleró al instante._

_- Dime._

_- No, aquí no, vamos dentro, a un lugar apartado._

* * *

><p><em> Y entonces se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca. No entendía nada. ¡Primero me dice que no quiere hacerme daño y ahora va a...besarme! ¿Oh, dios, que hago? Bien, hice lo que me dijo Emily, cierra los ojos y disfruta.<em>


	7. Capitulo 7 Noche en el baile

CAPITULO 7 NOCHE EN EL BAILE

El viernes en el instituto pasó tranquilo. No hubo ni rastro de Tanya, ni de Rosalie, ni de...Edwrad, muy a mi pesar este último. Espero que no se haya arrepentido...

Llegué a casa, me duche, me cambié de ropa y esperé pacientemente a Charlie. Hoy era la fiesta de Billy. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a todos los amigos de Jake.

La verdad es que todos eran muy amables conmigo. La única que era más reacia a mi presencia era Leah, pero por lo general era así de seca con todo el mundo. O al menos eso me parecía a mi.

Me sentía realmente bien entre ellos. Allí mi timidez se reducía hasta casi desaparecer. Ojalá pudiera ser así en el instituto para que todos conocieran a la autentica Bella y no a Isabella...

Charlie llegó al rato, se aseó y se quitó el uniforme y fuimos hacia la Push en el coche patrulla. Se notó que no íbamos en mi trasto porque llegamos mucho antes y sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando estábamos aparcando la puesta de sol empezó a caer.

Hacía buena noche, por lo que decidimos cenar en la playa. Los chicos habían encendido unas fogatas y el espectáculo era maravilloso. Debido al salitre de la madera las llamas de las fogatas eran de un color azul verdoso muy intenso, realmente muy bonito.

- ¡Bella! - me saludó Seth. Seth era de los chicos más jóvenes del grupo, unos 13 años, si no recordaba mal, aunque por tamaño...¿Aquí qué comen? Era muy cariñoso y no podía estar quieto más de dos minuto en el mismo sitio. Además comía como si tuviera dos estómagos.

- Hey, Seth, ¡has crecido! - dije poniéndome a su lado para comprobarlo. ¿Qué les pasaba a los chicos Quileute? Crecían como locos.

- Si, casi 1,70 – dijo con orgullo y sacando pecho.

- Madre mía, ¡cuando tengas un par de años más te van a tener que ampliar la cama! - le bromeé.

- ¡Bellaaaa! - dijeron al unísono Quil, Embry y Paul. Iban siempre juntos a todos los sitios. Estaban todo el día gastándome bromas y picándose entre ellos – Por mucho que te estires no vas a crecer más – bromeó Embry.

- Ja, ja – le respondí con sarcasmo – no te metas conmigo, Embry, soy mayor que tú.

- ¿Mayor? Será en edad porque en tamaño...- malditos niñatos. El que menos me sacaba una cabeza.

- Chicos, no os metais con Bella – oh, Jake, mi salvador.

- Gracias, Jake – dije abrazándole y haciendo pucheritos.

- Puaj, ¡no os pongáis pegajosos! - gritó Seth poniendo cara de asco.

- Venga, vamos a cenar, esta todo listo – dijo Jacob mientras me arrastraba hacía una de las fogatas.

Me encantaban esas cenas. Los jóvenes nos sentábamos alrededor de las fogatas mientras que nuestros padres se sentaban en las mesas que se sacaban al exterior para la ocasión. Los chicos contaban historias de todo tipo a la luz de las llamas mientras comíamos, bueno, yo comía, ellos devoraban.

Esta noche se empeñaron en ponerse en evidencia unos a otros. Contaban los momentos más vergonzosos que habían pasado últimamente.

- Y entonces la chica llegó, se puso frente a Paul e intentó coquetear con él, pero al pobre le dio un ataque de pánico y le escupió toda la bebida que tenía en la boca directamente a la cara – contaba Quil – teníais que haber oído como chillaba la chica – dijo mientras se tiraba literalmente por el suelo.

- Sí, pero eso no es lo mejor, después del chapuzón de coca-cola que le dio a la pobre chica, siguió persiguiéndola por todo el centro comercial con un pañuelo en la mano para ver si todavía le daba su número – siguió Embry riéndose a carcajadas.

- No me lo puedo creer – dije sobándome la tripa. Me dolía el estómago de reirme.

- Vale, vale, Quil, no me tientes o cuento la que liaste la última vez que fuiste a comprarte ropa – dijo muy serio Paul.

- ¡Oh! ¡No, que vergüenza!

- Sí, te lo has ganado, ahora se lo contaré a todos – sonrió maliciosamente Paul – Como todos sabreis, a Quil le gusta Kim – nos miró a todos – el pequeño – le puso un brazo por los hombros – se decidió y la invitó a salir. Fue a comparase ropa para la cita y se fue a meter a un probador sin comprobar si estaba ocupado y...¡tachán! ¿Quién estaba dentro semi-en-pelotas? ¡La dulce de Kim! - dijo partiéndose de risa – Una vez que se vistió le persiguió por toda la tienda dándole bolsazos – y estalló en carcajadas.

- Pero eso no fue todo – continuó Jake – en los probadores de al lado había una tierna abuelita que presenció toda la escena. Casi llama a los policías porque creyó que Quil era un pervertido que estaba acosando a Kim – más risas.

- Vale ya, ¿no? ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiera llamado a la policía? ¡Tendría antecedentes por acosador antes de los 18! - respondió Quil con cara de miedo.

- Y todos no reímos más fuerte aún. La noche siguió con las mismas conversaciones. Lo agradecí en el alma. Tenía que despejar la mente, relajarme, pasármelo bien. Tenía un nudo en el estómago porque cada minuto que pasaba estaba más y más cerca de mañana. Mañana, el gran día. Mi primer baile. Y con Edward.

- Hey, Bella,¿ estás con nosotros? ¿Aquí? ¿En la tierra? - me bromeó Jake.

- Eh...¡si! Estaba pensando...

- Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta – me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

- Eh, ¡no hagáis cochinadas por ahí!

- ¡Paul! - le grité.

Fuimos hacía un lugar apartado de la playa y nos sentamos en un tronco caído que hacía las veces de asiento.

- Venga, suéltalo, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó.

- Nada.

- Bells, te conozco, te pasa algo.

- No, no es nada. Nervios por el baile, supongo.

- Ah, claro. Mira, Bella, no pasa nada, si ese Cullen te hace algo le haré una caricia con mi mano, no te preocupes – dijo extendiendo una sonrisa por su cara.

- ¡Jacob! ¡No seas burro! No me preocupa Edward, sino...los demás.

- ¿Por qué? ¡No les hagas caso! - dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Ya, ¿pero y si se empiezan a reír de mi y Edward me deja plantada en medio del baile? - esa posibilidad ya la había sopesado.

- Bella, nadie tiene por qué meterse contigo, ¡vas a ir preciosa!

- Ya, lo dices sólo para animarme, Jake, no soy ciega, sólo miope, lo que quiere decir que cuando me miro en el espejo por desgracia me veo. Veo que tengo este pelo, que no puedo hacer nada con él, estas gafas, que si me las quito no veo un huevo y este aparato – abrí la boca y me señalé – que del tiempo que le llevo se me va a oxidar – tomé aire, lo había dicho todo de carrerilla – y no me vengas con que soy muy buena persona, que lo que vale es el interior y todo ese rollo que me soltáis cuando me deprimo...

- Wow, respira – me miró con los ojos muy abiertos - Mira, yo no te lo digo para animarte. Tu, en tu estilo, eres hermosa, y cuando te digo que eres buena y que eres un cielo te lo digo de corazón. Son ellos los que no merecen la pena.

- Ya...¿y si llego mañana y Edward me mira detenidamente, se da cuenta de que yo no pego ni con cola con él y me deja plantada en mi casa?

- Bueno, tienes la suerte de tener un padre policía – le miré sin entender – si te ofende delante de él puede hacer uso de su pistola – y volvió a ensanchar la sonrisa.

- Que cavernícola eres, Jake.

- No, Bella, cavernícola él si no se molesta en conocerte. Si sólo ve la carcasa y no se molesta en descubrir tu interior...

- Gracias, Jake, no se que haría sin ti – y le abracé.

El abrazo no duró mucho, empecé a oír pasos y murmullos cuando todavía tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Jacob.

- Puaj – dijo Seth – ¡no hagáis ciertas cosas delante de mí. Soy joven y fácilmente corrompible. ¿sabeis?

- Buscad un hotel o algo así, acabamos de cenar – dijo Quil.

- Cállate, acosador de nenas – le grité de broma.

- Oh, golpe bajo, amigo – palmeó en su hombro Paul mientras todos reíamos.

Bien pasada la medianoche decidimos volver a casa. Mañana Charlie se iría pronto de pesca con Harry y no quería acostarse muy tarde.

- Bella – me llamó Jake – yo...mira si mañana pasa algo...

- Jake, de verdad no te preocupes...mo tiene por qué pasar nada...

- No, mira mañana no me moveré de aquí, si me necesitas por cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale?

- Vaaale, papá – me reí – te quiero – y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Y yo a ti.

Con Jacob no me avergonzaba demostrarle todo el afecto y el cariño que sentía hacia él. Él simplemente hacía que sintiera la necesidad de decirle en voz alta mis sentimientos.

Nos metimos en el coche y me aseguré de que el vestido que me había prestado Emily no se arrugara demasiado.

Uf, que nervios, pensé. Creo que esta noche no voy a pegar ojo.

Ese sábado me levante temprano. Aún así mi padre ya se había ido de pesca, pero me había prometido que llegaría a tiempo para cuando viniera Edward a recogerme. Me miré en el espejo. Bien, tenía dos preciosas ojeras, notese el sarcasmo, debajo de mis ojos.

Bajé, desayuné algo rápido y me dispuse a recoger un poco la casa. Lo hice relativamente rápido. ¿Ahora que hago para entretenerme y no terminar de morderme los muñones que tengo por dedos? Sí, cuando me ponía nerviosa me mordía las uñas y para entonces lo único que tenía eran los dedos pelados.

Debería llamara Reneé, pensé. Con todo el ajetreo de esta semana no había hablado con ella, ni le había contado lo de mi baile. Se pondría contenta de que al fin lograra un poco de vida social. Comprobé la hora, ya que al vivir en Phoenix los horarios no cuadraban. En Phoenix sería una hora decente así que probé suerte y llamé.

- ¿Sí? - respondió al segundo tono. Raro en mi madre.

- ¡Mama! ¿Qué tal?

- Bella, hija, bien, todo bien, ¿Y tú? - se oía como jaleo.

- Eh...¿te pillo en mal momento?

- No, para nada, estaba intentando hacer una cena...- espera, ¿mi madre cocinando?

- Eh, mamá, ¿te has asegurado de que cerca de tu casa haya un parque de bomberos?

- ¡Bella! Tampoco cocino tan mal – ahogué unas risas – Bueno, se me ha quemado el pescado del horno y se me ha pegado el refrito, así que... llamaré al chino.

- Eres un caso – dije riéndome – ¿y por qué tanto preparativo para cenar? Tú siempre comes cosas pre cocinadas, ¿me pregunto por qué? - volví a reír.

- Bueno, hija...- titubeó. ¿Mi madre titubeando? - yo...tengounacita – dijo todo junto.

- Mamá, me alegro mucho, de verdad, bueno, ¿qué tal es?

- A ver...Es entrenador de beisbol, es cinco años más joven que yo y es un encanto – me dijo feliz.

- Bien, me alegro, espero que todo salga como deseas – realmente me alegraba por mi madre. Y esperaba que Charlie algún día conociera al alguien, pero por desgracia mi padre seguía enamorado de mi madre.

- Sí, eso espero, ¿bueno y tu? ¿Que tal los chicos?

- B...bien, espero.

- ¿Como que esperas? ¿Ahí algo por ahí?

- Eh...puede.

- ¿Cómo que puede? Hija, o lo hay o no lo hay. Desembucha – por eso no trataba a mi madre como madre, sino más bien como amiga.

- Bueno...voyairalbaileconedwardcullen – y solté el aire que había retenido.

- Ahhhh! - gritó, al parecer ella si que entendía el idioma de una chica histérica – ¿El bombón del instituto te ha invitado? Lo sabía, sabía que eras una rompecorazones.

- ¡Mamá!Es solo el baile...

- Por algo se empieza. ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Va a ir al buscarte a casa? Oh, ¡qué pregunta tan estúpida, ¡claro que te buscará! ¿Le has besado ya?

- ¡Mama! - no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la última pregunta – Me voy a poner un vestido que me ha dejado Emily, va a venir a buscarme a las 7 y no...no me ha besado – dije lo último en un susurro.

- Bella, ¡lo que daría por estar contigo y ayudarte a arreglarte!

- Mama, solo es un baile...- repetí. Vamos, como si salir con Edward esta noche llevara a casarme con él.

- No, no es un simple baile, vas a ir con el chico que te gusta, porque te gusta, se nota...esta noche puede ser muy especial. Hija, toma precauciones – dijo con un tono mortalmente serio.

- ¡Mama! - menos mal que estaba sola en casa porque mi cara tomó un peligroso tono rojo que se extendía casi hasta mi cuello.

- Bueno, yo que tu iba preparada por si acaso, nunca se sabe.

- Esto...mama, ¿no tenías una cita? Llama al chino, se te va a hacer tarde – ¡Quería acabar con esa conversación ya! No me gustaba ni un pelo el matiz que estaba tomando.

- Uy, si, hija, bueno, mañana te llamo y me cuentas todo con pelos y señales – hizo hincapié en todo.

- De acuerdo mamá, un beso.

- ¡Ciao, cariño!

Si hubiera seguido con la conversación me podría haber dado una charla de educación sexual por teléfono. Hay padres que les cuesta hablar de sexo con los hijos, pero definitivamente mi madre no era uno de ellos.

Decidí preparar la cena de mi padre para matar tiempo. Decidí hacer algo elaborado, que me llevara mucho tiempo, para así poder ocupar mi mente. Salmón relleno al horno y un bizcocho casero. Esta noche Charlie se chupará los dedos, pensé.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta eran ya las cinco, por lo que me empecé a arreglar. A ver, yo evidentemente no era muy dada a las fiestas ni a salir, tampoco sabía qué hacer con mi pelo...

Me metí en la ducha y me lavé el pelo con mi champú de fresas, dejé que el agua caliente me relajara. Entre la tensión de los nervios y la noche anterior sin poder pegar ojo me dolía toda la espalda.

La puerta de la entrada sonó.

- Bella, ya he llegado – mi padre, ¿quien sin no?

- ¡Vale, me estoy arreglando! - chillé desde mi habitación.

Me miré en el espejo de nuevo. Me sequé el pelo por completo, intentando dejarlo casi liso, aunque fallé en el intento. Con la poca maña que disponía me hice un moño bajo que no me quedó muy mal y que serviría para disimular mi alocada cabellera encrespada.

Cogí el escaso maquillaje del que disponía, cortesía de Renée, y me disimulé un poco las ojeras. Me di rimmel, aunque con las gafas apenas se me notara, y un poco de brillo en los labios, pasé del colorete por razones obvias. Bueno, en poco más de una hora tendría a Edward Cullen en mi casa.

¿Y si no venía? ¿Y si todo era una broma de mal gusto? No, él no era así. Él no podía ser así.

Respiré hondo. Bella, relájate. Y deja de pensar.

Saqué el vestido de la funda y me lo puse. No es que me apasionara el rosa, pero ese color me gustaba cómo se veía con mi piel. Además, Emily lo había dejado bastante decente.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Definitivamente esta noche me iba a desgastar de tanto mirarme. El reflejo que me miraba mostraba una Bella algo mejorada, pero sin milagros, evidentemente. Mis gafas y mis brakers seguían ahí. Las gafas no me las podía quitar, si con gafas tropezaba, sin ellas...y mi ortodoncia estaba pegada a conciencia, tal vez unos alicates de Charlie...

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos y de mis ideas de bombero. Por dios, ¿cuanto tiempo he estado pensando estupideces delante de mi espejo?

- Buenas tardes, jefe Swan – ah, la voz de mis sueños, en mi cocina, ¡en mi casa!

Tropecé tres veces antes de llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Respiré lentamente antes de bajar las escaleras. Quería ir al baile, no a urgencias. Cuando giré para descender por el segundo tramo de escaleras y le vi se me fue el aire de los pulmones.

Estaba...precioso. Simplemente. Llevaba un traje negro que contrastaba con su piel pálida y una camisa blanca, perfecto. Él era el chico perfecto. Y esta noche era para mi. Bajé las escaleras sin contratiempos, gracias al cielo, y llegué a su lado.

- Hola – susurré tímidamente.

- Hola, Isabella, te ves muy...bien – me sonrojé al instante.

- Gracias. Tu estás...perfecto – mi padre carraspeó.

- Bueno, chicos, deberíais marcharos ya, no queréis llegar tarde, ¿no? - a mi padre se le veía claramente incómodo ante esta situación.

- Sí, claro – contestó Edward – ¿vamos? - me preguntó.

- A-ha – vaya verborrea, Bella.

Me abrió la puerta para salir. Oh, todo un caballero. Y me volvió a abrir la puerta del copiloto de su magnífico Volvo.

Al entrar su aroma me envolvió. Sí, además de ser perfecto en todos los sentidos, Edward tenía un característico dulce olor que me volvía loca. Es decir, no era ningún perfume, ni ninguna colonia, simplemente era su esencia, su piel olía así.

Ni en mis mejores sueños. No podía creer que estuviera con él en su coche. Y pensar que hasta hace un rato dudaba de que él viniera a buscarme. Que tonta me sentía ahora.

- Realmente te ves diferente, Isabella, te sienta bien ese vestido – parecía sincero.

- Gracias – seguimos con el despliegue de palabras. Va a pensar que se te han caído las neuronas en la bañera, tonta.

El resto del viaje le hicimos en un cómodo silencio hasta el parking del instituto. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto para ayudarme a salir y me tendió la mano. Dudé en cogerla, pero me miró y me sonrió, así que la acepté de buena gana.

Al tocarle mil descargas eléctricas se expandieron por mi mano, cómo el otro día en el laboratorio, sólo que esta vez mucho mas intenso, lejos de ser desagradable, me dejó una sensación de cosquilleo ahí donde su mano había acariciado la mía. Él pareció notarlo e hizo una mueca por lo que me apresuré a retirar la mano rápidamente. Miré alrededor, por si me tenía que asustar por alguna visita inesperada, pero no. El parking estaba ocupado hasta la mitad de coches, debería de haber mucha gente dentro ya.

- Isbella, antes de entrar me decirte algo – dijo relativamente cerca de mi cara por lo que su aliento me acarició de lleno. Mi corazón se aceleró al instante.

- Dime.

- No, aquí no, vamos dentro, a un lugar apartado.

Vale, Bella, calmate y respira, sobre todo respira, no te vayas a desmayar antes de tiempo por la falta de aire. ¿Qué querría decirme? ¿Por qué a un sitio apartado? Yo...o por Dios, no irá a...¿besarme por ejemplo? Empecé a hiperventilar en silencio.

Llegamos a la zona de las taquillas, en el pasillo principal. Estaba desierto, ni un alma. Y un poco oscuro, las luces de esta área estaban apagadas, por lo que estábamos iluminados por las luces de los pasillos más próximos. Mejor.

- Isabella...yo...- ¿Edward Cullen nervioso? Eso es nuevo – yo quiero decirte...

- ¿Si? - empecé a impacientarme.

- Mira, quiero que sepas...que yo no tengo nada en contra de ti – mi cara debía de ser un poema. No entendí.

- ¿Que? No...te...entiendo.

- Mira, Isabella, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que yo no tengo nada en contra de ti, yo...mi intención no es hacerte daño, te lo juro.

- ¿Qué?

Y entonces se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca. No entendía nada. Primero me dice que no quiere hacerme daño y ahora va a...¿besarme? Oh, dios, ¿que hago? Bien, hice lo que me dijo Emily, cierra los ojos y disfruta.

* * *

><p><em>Uy. uy, uy...¿Besará Edward a Bella? La historia resulta más que obvia, pero...¿qué pasará en el próximo capitulo? <em>

_Iba a haber actualizado ayer...pero internet me iba a pedales. Tuve que pegarme literalmente con el router :S _

_Le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esto. Tengo un par de historias pendientes del final así que aprovecharé mi insomnio para terminarlas y empezar a subirlas..._

_Gracias por las alertas y por los favoritos!_

_Iga Emo - 12L : pobre Bella...no es capaz de ver más allá de Edward...y mira que todos la avisan! Gracias por comentar!_

_GGCullen : he sido mala, lo reconozco...le podía haber puesto a Bella una de esas ortodoncias invisibles...jejje. Gracias por comentar!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Yo...yo lo siento...de verdad...no...entiendo. Supongo que...estarás furiosa con...migo - le dije a Rose._

_- ¿Contigo? - me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas – ¿Contigo por qué?_

_. No...no sé, esta semana...me mirabas enojada y yo...no se...Me avisaste y no te hice caso...supongo que eso aumenta tu enfado contra mí – dije mientras me apretaba más la bolsa de hielo contra la mejilla._


	8. Capitulo 8 ¿Por qué me haces esto?

CAPITULO 8 ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO, EDWARD?

Ya podía notar su fresco aliento sobre mis labios cuando un aplauso hizo que abriera los ojos. Me sorprendí al ver que estaban las luces encendidas. Edward ya no estaba a mi lado; estaba en un rincón apartado y mirando al suelo. Y había un montón de gente mirándonos. Más bien mirándome. Dos segundos después empezaron a reírse. Todos.

- Muy bien Edward – pude localizar al dueño de la voz. Alec – lo has hecho muy bien – dijo palmeando su hombro – Te lo has currado muy bien. Sabía que lo harías. Tendrás tu recompensa. Una apuesta es una apuesta.

¿Qué? ¿Una...apuesta? No entendía nada absolutamente. Miré a la gente. Pude ver a Tanya, que se adelantó y se colocó al lado de Edward, colgándose de su brazo. Lauren y Jennifer riéndose. Pude ver a Angela que me miraba con la cabeza agachada y a punto de derramar una lagrima. Empecé a ver un poco borroso, empezaba a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero quería que me lo dijera él, que saliera de sus labios. Sí, era masoquista, pero me serviría para despertar de mi estúpido sueño en el que estaba sumergida hace menos de 5 minutos.

- Edward – su nombre me salió solo un quejido débil.

- Isabella, no lo hagas más difícil.

- ¿P...pero por qué yo? ¿Yo...qué te he hecho? - faltaba poco para que dejara de poder retener el llanto y no quería hacerlo delante de todos ellos.

- Isabella – rugió – no insistas.

- P...pero...

En ese momento su cara cambió de expresión a una de completa ira. Levantó la mano y por un segundo dudé de sus intenciones, lo juro. Por el rabillo del ojo miré a Tanya, que tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, esperando un golpe, algo. Lo único que oí fue un golpe metálico y de la impresión mis pies se enredaron al caminar hacia atrás y noté que chocaba con algo. Y dolor en el hombro. Mucho dolor.

Edward golpeó el cuadro de la boca de incendio que estaba situado en la pared detrás de mi. Con mis nervios y mi pésimo equilibrio tropecé hasta chocar con la esquina.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos y aclarame las lágrimas pude ver como Edward abandonaba el pasillo seguido de Alec y este último seguido de un grupo bastante numeroso de chicos. Rápidamente entendí lo que ocurrió. Todo era un juego. Una apuesta. Me quedé observando mis pies. Pero Tanya pronto llamó mi atención.

- Ja,ja,ja, ¿acaso pensabas que mi Edward iba a besarte? - rió con malicia – Tonta niñata estúpida. ¿Como Edward querría besar a alguien como tu? ¡Apuesto a que ahora esta reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar por haberte tenido que soportar tan cerca! El sacrificio para entrar en el equipo de fútbol ha sido enorme.

Oh, conseguir una cita conmigo a cambio de entrar en el equipo...no podía creerlo...había parecido tan sincero...

- Mira, para que lo entiendas todo perfectamente voy a hacerte el favor de explicártelo todo – continuó Tanya – Este es el último año en el instituto de Alec, el capitán del equipo y pensó en hacer un trato con Edward para que él fuera el próximo capitán, sin pruebas previas, sin esfuerzo, bueno, el esfuerzo de tenerte a ti cerca – estaba sorprendida de cómo estaba aguantando sin llorar – Así que, como era evidente cómo te comías con los ojos a Edward, lo planeó todo contigo como víctima, ya sabes, para reirnos un poco y hacerlo todo más divertido. Todo era muy sencillo. Hacerte creer que Edward estaba interesado en ti, invitarte al baile y que tu aceptaras. Y luego tenerte a punto de caramelo para...¡tachán! Que todos apareciéramos y ver la escenita para comprobar que tú habías caído. Menos mal que Alec no insistió en que Edward te besara. ¡Pobrecito! De imaginármelo se me ponen los pelos de punta.

- Isabella – oh, que bien ahora el turno de la zorra de Jennifer – ¿cómo pensaste que tu – me señaló con desdén – podías competir con nosotras por alguien como Edward? ¿Eres imbécil? Mira que te lo avisé y no quisiste hacerme caso – dijo con fingida pena.

Tenían razón, ellas estaban perfectas, con sus peinados perfectos, sus vestidos perfectos y sus caras y cuerpos perfectos. Idiotas y rematadamente tontas, pero guapas y perfectas. En cambio yo...Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer estrepitosamente por mi cara.

- Oh, le hemos tocado la fibra sensible a la nenita – dijo Tanya fingiendo un puchero – Pues esto es para que llores con motivo.

Y me pegó. Me pegó una sonora y dolorosa cachetada en mi mejilla. Me apoyé en la pared y me dejé caer hasta tocar el suelo y quedarme sentada apoyada en la pared.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando oí unos tacones. Oh, no Rosalie, no...¿qué más me podía pasar hoy? ¿Vendría a ramatarme?

Lentamente miré hacia arriba y vi a una perfecta Rosalie enfundada en un ceñido vestido rojo y subida en unos altísimos tacones. Estaba preciosa. Pero su cara demostraba enfado. No, enfado no, ira. Volví a cerrar los ojos esperando cualquier cosa.

Pero lo que oí a continuación no me lo esperaba

- ¡Tanya! - rugió. Me dio miedo. Incluso sentí retumbar las paredes, Ah, no, era mi llanto que se había descontrolado.

Tanya parecía divertirse con mis lágrimas por que no oyó el rugido de Rose. Cuando la tuvo a dos palmos volvió a rugir.

- ¡Tanya!¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar al imbécil de mi hermano? ¡Vete a lamerle el culo, que es lo único que sabes hacer y deja a Isabella en paz de una puta vez!

Automáticamente levanté la vista. Rosalie Cullen defendiéndome delante de estas guarras. Tanya parecía divertirse.

- Pero Rose, no la has visto, es patética, has visto qué vestido y qué zapat...

- ¡Tanya! ¡Si de verdad no quieres que te arranque esas apestosas extensiones que llevas en tu hueca cabecita ya puedes empezar a correr!

- Pero...

- ¡Ya!

Se fueron corriendo haciendo que sus tacones golpearan sonoramente el suelo.

Bueno, solo me faltaba enfrentarme a la ira de Rose. Esperé con los ojos nuevamente cerrados.

- Hey, Isabella, ¿estas bien? - abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con Rose más cerca de lo que pensaba y con una verdadera mueca de preocupación. A su lado se encontraban Jasper y Emmet.

- Eh...- las lágrimas luchaban por salir de nuevo – yo...

- Oh, cielos, estás sangrando – la miré sin comprender – ¡Tu hombro!

Ya me había olvidado del golpe del hombro. No es que no me doliera, pero ahora mi atención se centraba en mi cara. Podía notar como se me estaba hinchando mi labio debido al bofetón de Tanya.

Miré hacia mi hombro. Oh, craso error, en verdad salía sangre y yo con la sangre me mareo. Juro que sentí cómo palidecía mientras el olor metálico de la sangre se colaba por mi nariz.

- ¿Te estás mareando? - me preguntó Jasper. Como pude asentí levemente – Creo que deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería.

- Sí, vamos – dijo Rose – ¿Isabella puedes andar? - me preguntó mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme. Volví a asentir.

- No quería estar ahí, lo único que quería era huir, marcharme a mi casa y meterme en la cama a llorar hasta que me secara. Pero tampoco tenía ni ganas ni fuerza para discutir, así que me dejé de hacer. Rosalie y Emmet me agarraron por los lados.

Al sentir el aire fresco del exterior me sentí levemente mejor. Por lo menos el mareo se estaba esfumando. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería la señora Smith me atendió.

- Oh, cariño, te encuentras bien. ¿Qué te ha pasado? - dijo mirando mi cara y mi hombro.

- M..m..me caí – mentí. Pude oír a Rose bufar.

- De acuerdo. Te curaré el hombro y te daré un poco de hielo para esa carita, ¿vale? - asentí.

La señora Smith me curó el hombro rápidamente. Me puso unos puntos de aproximación, porque la herida era más profunda de lo que parecía. Me tapó la herida con un apósito y fue a por hielo. Cuando me lo tendió para que me lo pusiera en la cara la llamaron por teléfono.

- ¿Sí? Oh, dios santo, ¿por qué esta juventud bebe sin moderación? De acuerdo, en dos minutos estoy allí – y colgó – ¿Cariño, crees que te puedes quedar sola aquí un ratito? Un alumno de último año un tanto gracioso ha echado alcohol en cantidades industriales en el ponche del baile y hay un par de chavales algo perjudicados. Tengo que ir a verles.

- No se preocupe, nos quedamos con ella – habló por primera vez en la noche Emmet.

- De acuerdo – y salió de la enfermería.

- ¡No sé que es lo que se le pasa a mi estúpido hermano por su estúpida cabeza! - chilló Rosalie en cuanto la amble mujer nos dejó solos. Emmet le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero se zafó de él enfadada.

- Rose...

- ¡No! Él no es así. ¡Desde que se junta con esa...gentuza hace cosas sin sentido!Por dios, hace dos semanas incluso se lió con Lauren, - ¡que asco! - no pude evitar que una mueca de dolor se cruzara por mi cara. Una cosa es oír los rumores de que el amor de tu vida se lía con todo bicho viviente y otra muy distinta es confirmarlo. Y de boca de su hermana.

- Rose, cálmate – dijo Jasper.

- No, Jazz. Esa gente no es buena para mi hermano. ¡Mira lo que le han hecho a hacer! - dijo señalándome.

- Tampoco le ha puesto nadie una pistola en la cabeza para que lo hiciera. Si lo ha hecho ha sido porque ha querido – dijo Emmet.

En ese momento mis lágrimas se desbordaron. Emmet tenía razón. Él, mi amor platónico había jugado conmigo, me había apostado, y él era el único culpable. Me habían dejado en evidencia de nuevo. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez había sido él el causante.

- Cállate, Emmet, la has hecho llorar – dijo Rose mientras le daba una sonora colleja.

- Lo siento – me dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca.

- Yo...yo lo siento...de verdad...no...entiendo. Supongo que...estarás furiosa ¿con...migo? - le pregunté a Rose.

- ¿Contigo? - me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas – ¿Contigo por qué?

- No...no sé, esta semana...me mirabas enojada y yo...no se...Me avisaste y no te hice caso...supongo que eso aumenta tu enfado contra mí – dije mientras me apretaba más la bolsa de hielo contra la mejilla.

- ¿Estas loca? No estaba enfadada contigo, estaba furiosa con el imbécil de mi hermano – ahora la miré yo extrañada – Sí, no entiendo por qué te tienen tanta manía. Bueno, eres un poco rarita, pero ese no es motivo para que te hagan lo que te hacen.

No me lo podía creer. Rosalie defendiéndome. Dándome la razón. Por todos era conocido su mal genio y su aversión por todas las chicas de la escuela. No entendía como alguien tan insignificante como yo era capaz de sacar el lado "tierno" de Rose.

- P...pero parecía que estabas enfadada conmigo.

- Sí y no. Estaba enfadada con mi hermano por lo que iba a hacer y estaba enfadada contigo porque sabía que caerías en la trampa. Salta a la legua lo mucho que te gusta mi hermano.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Por supuesto, cielo, tu es que no te ves la cara cuando le miras – pude sentir como volvía el color a mi cara.

- Oh – dije avergonzada.

- Mira, Isabella, te puedo asegurar que mi hermano no merece lo que sientes por él. Todas esas guarras que están ahí fuera van detrás de él por su cara bonita y porque es popular. No se molestan en conocer su interior. Pero a ti se te nota que estás enamorada de él. Por eso te decía que tu no eres para mi hermano. No te merece.

Me quedé pensando en esas palabras. ¿Tan idealizado le tenía que no podía ver de lo que era capaz Edward? Ahora me sentía más tonta y estúpida que antes. Todos me habían advertido y yo no hice caso a ninguno por lo cegada que estaba. Ahora sí que tenía ganas de marcharme de ahí. No podía aguantar ni un segundo más en esa habitación con esas tres personas mirándome. Me levanté de la camilla y cogí mi bolso.

- ¿A donde vas? Isabella, te puedes marear, no tienes buena cara – me dijo Rose.

- Yo...tengo que irme, de verdad, ya me encuentro mucho mejor – mentí.

- Pero...

- Rose, déjala, ahora querrá estar sola – dijo Jasper.

- ¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa? - preguntó Emmet – Si quieres te podemos acercar.

Buena pregunta. Si llego a casa tan pronto y con estas pintas lo más probable es que mi padre sospeche que algo no va bien y con lo mala mentirosa que soy...oh, es capaz de venir al baile y amenazar a todo el mundo con la pistola para enterarse de lo ocurrido. No, a casa no puedo ir ahora...¡Jake! Sí, le llamaré. Le diré que venga a buscarme, pensé.

- Esto...sí, voy a llamar a un amigo. Él vendrá a buscarme – y saqué mi móvil para llamarle.

- Oh, ¿Isabella con amigos? - bromeó Emmet. La risa se le cortó con la colleja de Rosalie – ¡Auch! ¡Era broma!

Me aparté para hablar con Jake. Cogió el teléfono rápidamente. Me sorprendió que no me preguntara nada. Simplemente dijo que en 10 minutos estaría aquí.

- Ya...os podeís marchar. Id al baile, en 10 minutos vendrán a buscarme.

- Ni hablar. Esperaremos contigo – dijo Rose y su tono no admitía replica.

A los 10 minutos exactamente apareció Jake con su coche. Debió de conducir como un loco. De la Push al instituto hay unos 20 minutos en coche. Al verme se bajó rápidamente del coche y me abrazó.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - dijo acariciándome la mejilla que se estaba empezando a hinchar – ¿Que le ha pasado? - preguntó ahora mirándoles a ellos.

- Jake, esta bien, ellos me han ayudado. Vámonos. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

- Sí, mi padre esta con Harry.

- Vámonos, por favor - le supliqué – Gracias...por todo – les dije a mis salvadores.

- Isabella...cuidate. Y no te atormentes, no vale la pena. Ellos no – me dijo Jasper.

Sólo pude asentir y darles una breve sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos. Jake me metió en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó a toda prisa.

No nos dijimos nada durante todo el camino. Algo que agradecí interiormente. Simplemente dejé que aire se colara por mi ventanilla y me pegara de lleno en la cara, relajándome la parte dolorida de la mejilla.

Llegamos a su casa. Como había dicho estaba vacía. Me senté en el sofá del salón. Jake se fue hacia la cocina a preparar algo. A los 5 minutos regresó con dos tazas de leche caliente y una manta. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora del frío que se había levantado. Me tapé con la manta y cogí una de las tazas. Jake me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Me vas a contar que demonios ha sucedido? ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? Tienes un aspecto horrible. ¡Dime exactamente quien ha sido y que te ha hecho!

- Jake...- empecé a llorar. Me atrajo hacia su pecho.

- Dímelo, Bella – susurró contra mi pelo.

- Jacob...¡todo era mentira! Era una apuesta, yo no...no...- empecé a balbucear.

- A ver Bella, calmate y cuéntamelo todo. Quiero saber a quien exactamente tengo que partirle la cara.

- Jake, no...en fin. Mi cita con Edward era una apuesta...él me invitaba al baile y si yo caía en la trampa y lograba llevarme a un rincón apartado para intentar besarme y no me negaba...

- ¿Te ha hecho daño ese Cullen? - Dijo con desprecio – ¡Dime si te ha hecho daño y vuelvo ahora mismo a romperle la boca! - rugió.

- No, Jake, no merece la pena. Además te necesito. No te vayas de mi lado tu también.

- Esta bien. Cuéntame más.

- Cuando me llevo a un sitio oscuro y pensé que iba a besarme...apareció medio instituto...y empezaron a reirse de mi y a insultarme.

- ¿Y tu hombro y tu cara? Quien...

- Lo del hombro fue un tropiezo, mi torpeza, ya sabes – preferí omitir ciertos detalles, tal como que Edward me había levantado la mano – y la cara...

- ¿La cara qué?

- Fue...Tanya.

- ¿Quién? ¿La pelirroja hueca? - parecía no entenderlo.

- Sí, parece que es la golfa de Edward durante esta semana – Jake me miró sorprendido, normalmente yo no usaba palabras malsonantes.

- ¿Y los que estaban contigo? ¿Quienes eran?

- Jasper y Rosalie son hermanos de Edwad y Emmet es el novio de Rosalie.

- ¿Y te ayudaron?

- Sí, de hecho Rose ha estado toda la semana avisándome de que me alejara de su hermano y yo lo la hice caso...no os hice caso.

- Bueno, pequeña, ya esta bien, no te atormentes más. Además Cullen recibirá su merecido – y una sonrisa lobuna se apoderó de su rostro.

- Jake, no...no hagas nada, yo no quiero más problemas... de verdad. Prometeme que no vas a hacer nada.

- No...esta noche no - eso último lo susurró.

- ¡Jake! - le regañé - Me siento estúpida y ridícula. ¿Como pude llegar a pensar que Edward estaba interesado en mi?

- Eh, eh, él es el estúpido. Y ridículo. ¿Qué puede verle a la pelirroja loca esa? Sabes, podía arrancarle las extensiones una a una por lo que te ha hecho – no pude evitar reirme – ¿Qué? ¿De que te ríes?

- Rosalie ha hecho el mismo comentario que tu.

- Ah, una rubia que no es tonta – dijo riendo.

- En serio. No se con qué cara voy a mirarle cuando me le encuentre. Este es un pueblo pequeño...no se...no quiero ver a nadie.

- Pequeña, ven a la Push, aquí te protegeremos – bromeó.

Me acurruqué contra Jake y suspiré. Dios, ese chico era un tesoro. Aquí estaba aguantando mis lágrimas y mi berrinche sin ningún reproche ni ningún "te lo advertí". Me tapé aún más con las mantas y lentamente me fui quedando dormida en los brazos de mi amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Era más que obvio que Edward iba a jugar con los sentimientos de Bella...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A que ahora mismo teneis ganas de ahogar a Tanya?...Por cierto, seguiré actualizando cada dos días (eso si no tengo que volver a pegarme con el modem)<em>

_Muchas gracias por las alertas y los favoritos!_

_Lolaki: aunque era obvio el desenlace, lo dejé ahí en lo más interesante (sí, fui mala, jeje) _

_EffieLoca: Tienes razón, es muy incómodo leer sin guiones. Aún soy novata y me di cuenta tarde ;) Voy a ver si corrijo esos capitulos. Gracias por leer la historia!_

_Janalez: la actitud de Edward es como para pegarle una colleja, a ver si con el paso de los capitulos mejora...espero que te guste la historia!_

_Iga Emo – 12L: Ya descubrimos quien pegó a Bella...A que son un cielo los chicos de la Push? Te puedo decir que me reí escribiendo ese capitulo, jajaja._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Aprecio mucho todos los consejos que me podais sugerir._

_Espero que el próximo capitulo os guste, a ver que os parece ;)_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

– _Pero dime, ¿qué tiene que ver Isabella en todo lo que me has dicho? - suspiré sonoramente._

_- Las chicas que van detrás de Edward sólo quieren estar con él por su cara bonita y por su popularidad...No le conocen realmente porque ese no es el verdadero Edward. Entonces miro a Isabella y tengo sentimientos encontrados.. Ella está enamorada de ese cretino hasta el cuello, se nota a kilómetros – suspiré de nuevo – Por un lado veo a Isabella y pienso que es justamente la persona que necesita Edward, una persona con sentimientos puros hacia él...se que no hay en todo Forks una persona mejor que ella para Edward...y por otro lado me pongo furiosa porque se que lamentablemente eso nunca será posible. _


	9. Capitulo 9 Eres un imbécil, Edward

CAPITULO 9 ERES UN IMBÉCIL, EDWARD

Cinco minutos después de que el coche del amigo de Isabella arrancara aún seguía mirando por donde se habían marchado. Era incapaz de moverme de allí. En esos momentos no me importaba ni el frío de Forks ni que yo estuviera en tirantes.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente Emmet me pasó la chaqueta de su traje por los hombros y me frotó los brazos para darme calor. Me hundí en ella para aspirar su aroma para tranquilizarme y no cometer un hermanicidio.

- Vamos, nena...aquí ya no hacemos nada – me dijo mi novio suavemente.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?

- Se le pasará, cielo – dijo retirándome el pelo de la cara – Esa chica ha aguantado más putadas de las que pueda recordar...lo de esta noche ha sido duro para ella, pero el dolor no le va a durar para siempre.

- Joder – susurré – No se si estoy apenada o cabreada.

- Vamos, Rose...sabías que esto iba a pasar – dijo Jasper – Y sinceramente creo que al intentar evitarlo lo único que has conseguido es animar más a Edward a llevar a cabo la bromita.

- Genial, Jasper...Ahora hazme sentir culpable – eché a andar enfadada.

- No te enfades, Rose...no lo he dicho para que te sintieras mal...sabes como es Edward.

Miré los ojos de mi hermano gemelo. Eran exactamente del mismo color que los míos. Se podía decir que nos compenetrábamos bien aunque éramos polos totalmente opuestos; él era el tío más calmado y sensato de la tierra mientras que yo había veces que era tan impulsiva que no me aguantaba ni yo. Y este no era uno de mis mejores momentos. Mi cabreo estaba en cotas de record.

Mi relación con Edward estaba pasando una muy mala racha. Mi hermano era el chico más atento y cariñoso que podía haber. Era amable y muy protector conmigo, aunque yo fuera mayor que él. Éramos como uña y carne...y ahora nos habiamos convertido casi en desconocidos. Ya no íbamos al cine los fines de semana, ni hacíamos peleas de agua mientras lavabamos los cohes, ya no tocaba el piano...ahora en cambio los fines de semana salía de juerga con los amigotes, se pasaba las horas muertas entrenandose para el equipo y en vez de acariciar las teclas del piano se dedicaba a sobetear otras cosas...Aún no lograba entender el por qué de este cambio.

Pero todo fue a peor. Mucho peor. Todo empezó aquella mañana en la cafetería del instituto cuando Alec, el tío malo de último curso, le propuso a Edward la "bromita" de Isabella, como ellos decían. Bromita...y una mierda. Se metían con esa chica constantemente y ella apenas se defendía. Ugh. Si yo fuera ella habría dejado a más de una pelona como una escoba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que todo era una farsa? ¿Por qué no me había creído? Recuerdo el momento en el que Jasper me mandó unmensaje en clase diciendome que era oficial, que Isabella iba a ser pareja de Edward...¿es que acaso no había pillado las indirectas directas y las risillas burlonas? Dios, cuanto podría enseñarle yo a esa chica...

Yo no había nacido para ser la mejor amiga del mundo. De hecho se podría decir que no tenía ninguna amiga y tampoco me interesaba. El grupito de las populares se había empeñado en tenerme a mi entre ellas, insistían en que me uniera al equipo de las animadoras, pero no me interesaba. Todas las chicas del instituto era unas niñatas creídas, falsas y rematadamente tontas y nunca, nunca me involucraba en peleas o riñas entre ellas. Que se buscaran la vida. Pero el caso de esta chica me había calado hondo.

Definitivamente Isabella no era una chica muy agraciada. Entre lo rarita que era y su peculiar carácter introvertido se convertía en el blanco perfecto para las bromas y las humillaciones. Me enfurecía que la gente atacara a los más débiles por no ser como ellos. Isabella no era un ideal de belleza, ni mucho menos, pero era una persona como cualquier otra y tenía sentimientos. Y al parecer esta noche le habían tocado esos sentimientos. Esa chica estaba loca por mi hermano, se le notaba a kilómetros...y hace apenas un par de horas ese imbécil le había partido el corazón.

- ¿Vamos a casa, chicos? Ahora mismo no somos precisamente el ideal de estudiante entusiasmado por su baile – dijo mi hermano.

- Tienes razón – dijo Emmet.

Era cierto. Ninguno de los tres teníamos muchos ánimos para continuar en el baile. Tampoco es que se nos fuera la vida en ir. Jasper iba sin pareja, aunque candidatas no le habían faltado, y nosotros habíamos ido simplemente para intentar evitar la humillación de Isabella. Recordar mi fracaso avivó aún más mi cabreo.

Mi novio me tomó por la cintura y caminamos hasta su Jeep. Habíamos aparcado cerca de la puerta . En ella se concenrtraban un gran número de chicos que se reían a carcajadas por la intoxicación etilica del ponche de la fiesta mientras se fumaban unos pitillos. Idiotas. Ójala por gilipollas se tiraran vomitando toda la noche.

Iba a montar en el coche de Emmet cuando unas risas de hiena llamaron mi atención. Giré la cabeza y empecé a verlo todo rojo. La loca de Tanya se estaba montando en el coche del idiota de Edward mientras este le abría la puerta con la cara embobada. Dios santo, con ese vestido negro tan apretujado y ese maquillaje no podía tener más pinta de zorra.

No lo pude evitar. Me solté del brazo de mi novio y caminé furiosa hasta el volvo. Justo cuando Edward iba a abrir la puerta del piloto me planté ante él y le cerré la puerta para que no pudiera entrar.

- ¡Tu! ¡Tu! - chillé.

- Buenas noches, Rose – dijo con ironía - ¿Disfrutando del baile? - sonrió con falsa inocencia.

- Vengo de la enfermería, niñato de mierda. ¿Tengo cara de estar pasándomelo bien?

- ¿De la enfermería? - frunció el ceño - ¿Acaso se te ha roto una uña? - me corrijo, ahora sí que lo veía todo rojo.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, Edward!

- Rose, cariño...baja un poco el tono – dijo Emmet mirando hacia los demás alumnos. Miré por la luna delantera del coche y vi la cara de cachondeo de Tanya mientras reprimía una carcajada.

- ¡Y tú deja de reirte, zorra estúpida! - conseguí que varios chicos se giraran por mi grito, pero al menos le borré la sonrisa falsa a esa gilipollas – Hemos estado en la enfermería por Isabella – miré de arriba abajo a mi hermano – No te reconozco.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - dijo Edward con un ligerisimo tono de culpa.

- ¿Ahora te interesa? ¿A que no tienes cojones a preguntarslo tu mismo? - desvió la mirada – Ya veo. Aprovecha tu noche y revuelcate con esa zorra – señalé a Tanya.

Me giré furiosa y comencé a andar de nuevo. Ahora sí nos montamos en el coche de Emmet. Mi hermano y mi novio iban en total silencio. Normalmente Emmet se dedicaba a cantar alguna estúpida canción mientras conducía. Esta noche no estaban los ánimos para mucho; era oficial, las cosas entre Edward y yo estaban más que negras.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa; a esas horas el pueblo estaba super tranquilo. En cuanto entramos me quité la chaqueta de mi nene y la dejé sobre el sillón.

- ¿Estamos solos? - pregunté mientras me quitaba los tacones.

- Sí – dijo Jazz moviendo un post-it entre los dedos – Papá y mamá están en Port Angeles. Vendrán tarde.

- Genial – no estaba con ánimos para que me preguntaran por la gran noche - Voy a quitarme el vestido y a ponerme algo cómodo.

- Si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy – dijo Emmet sonriendo de manera que sus hoyuelos se marcaran. Le di un codazo en las costillas – Oh, eso es un si, ¿verdad, nena? En cinco minutos estoy arriba – me guiñó el ojo.

Aún cuando seguía super cabreada no tuve más remedio que sonreir. Cuando Emmet se ponía en modo payaso, era imposible. Era el único que lograba sacarme una sonrisa sincera en determinados momentos.

Lo primero que hice cuando entré en mi cuarto fue quitarme las horquillas de mi recogido y masajearme el cuero cabelludo. Después me deshice del vestido rojo que llevaba y me puse mi pijama de ositos.

Como si lo hubiera estado cronometrando a los cinco minutos exactos entró Emmet. Me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos azules me observaban con humor.

- Así que nos hemos puesto el pijama anti morbo, ¿no, cielo? - me reí con desgana.

- He sido muy obvia, ¿no? - dije mientras me metía entre las sábanas.

- Un poco – dijo mientras se quitaba el traje hasta quedarse en ropa interior – Pero no me importa. Sólo quiero estar contigo sea de la forma que sea.

- Gracias por comprenderme...no es mi mejor noche.

Una vez metidos en mi cama de matrimonio Emmet se abrazó a mi con fuerza. Su gran cuerpo se adaptaba al mío a la perfección. Sin duda era mi media naranja. Era mi apoyo y mi guía. Y pensar que al principio no nos aguantábamos.

Nuestra relación al principio no era mala, era pésima. En primaria me quitaba las muñecas y me tiraba barro en el pelo mientras se reía. Pero yo no me quedaba atrás. Destripaba sus coches de juguete y le pinchaba los balones...hasta que todo cambió hace dos años, cuando me lo encontré cerca de su casa mientras intentaba arreglar el coche de segunda mano que su padre le había regalado para practicar. Estaba sudado y lleno de grasa y con el ceño fruncido ante el capó abierto, pero en ese momento me pareció el chico más guapo del mundo. Me acerqué para intentar mortificarle de alguna manera, como siempre que podía, pero me sorprendió gratamente. No tenía ni la menor idea de que le encantaba la mecanica tanto como a mi y él se sorprendió cuando yo di con la solución a su problema. Después de esa tarde, y los dos embadurnados con grasa de motor, fue cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Me río cuando pienso que gracias a una bujía estoy con el chico más perfecto y cariñoso que puede haber.

- Cielo – me llamó.

- ¿Mm? - dije contra su enorme brazo.

- Espero poder oir el coche de tu padre a tiempo – me levanté para mirarle a los ojos – Tu padre es la hostia, pero creo que dejaría de serlo si me pilla en la cama de su única hija – me reí.

- No estamos haciendo nada malo. De todos modos no son tontos...ellos saben que precisamente no jugamos al parchís cuando estamos solos – volví a acurrucarme contra su brazo.

- ¿Rose?

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto que Edward jugara con Isabella? Tu no te metes nunca en esos temas y definitivamente esa chica no es amiga tuya ni tiene pinta de que vaya a serlo jamás. ¿Por qué la defiendes?

Buena pregunta para responder a las dos de la mañana. Me separé del cuerpo de mi novio y me senté contra el cabecero pensando bien mis palabras. Emmet me imitó.

- Sabes que no estoy llevando bien el cambio de Edward – suspiré mentras cruzaba las manos sobre mi regazo – Joder, Emmet, estaba incluso más unida a el que a Jasper...Antes era dulce y atento y ahora...ahora me dan ganas de darle una colleja cada vez que le veo. Quiero que se de cuenta de que la gente con la que se junta solo le traerá problemas.

- Ya es mayorcito para elegir con quien se junta.

- Sólo tiene dieciseis años – me defendí.

- Ya. Y tu solo tienes trece meses más – el gesto de su cara cambió a picarón – Vaya fieras tus padres, ¿no? Primero gemelos y a los cuatro meses...zás. Otro bombo. Anda que se esperaron mucho para foll...

- Emmet – le corté - no estoy interesada en hablar de la vida sexual de mis padres – dije poniendo cara de asco – Ahora en serio. No me gusta el cambio que ha dado mi hermano.

- Ni a mi tampoco, nena. Pero él es libre de escoger sus amistades...

- Tu eras su amigo.

- Yo soy su amigo – remarcó el soy – Si le hago falta voy a estar por él, Rose. Y lamento de todo corazón que todo esto me haya pillado en el medio – no lo pude evitar, le di un beso rápido en los labios – Pero dime, ¿qué tiene que ver Isabella en todo lo que me has dicho? - suspiré sonoramente.

- Es lo que he dicho antes en la enfermería. Las chicas que van detrás de Edward sólo quieren estar con él por su cara bonita y por su popularidad...No le conocen realmente porque ese no es el verdadero Edward. Entonces miro a Isabella y tengo sentimientos encontrados.. Ella está enamorada de ese cretino hasta el cuello, se nota a kilómetros – suspiré de nuevo – Por un lado veo a Isabella y pienso que es justamente la persona que necesita Edward, una persona con sentimientos puros hacia él...se que no hay en todo Forks una persona mejor que ella para Edward...y por otro lado me pongo furiosa porque se que lamentablemente eso nunca será posible.

Emmet asintió cuando comprendió mi punto y volvió a besarme con suavidad. Nos volvimos a abrazar, aunque fui incapaz de cerrar los ojos para dormirme. Había sido una noche...rara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una persona ajena a mi entorno había sacado mi lado más humano. Mi lado más tierno. Isabella me había tocado la fibra...Sólo esperaba que Edward se diera cuenta algún día de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Os esperabais este punto de vista? La verdad es que le di muchas vueltas a este capitulo...En principio iba a ser de Edward, pero el capitulo era algo subido de tono (ya os imaginais con quien) y no me convencía para nada...Además, dadas las reacciones de Rose, quería dar a conocer sus sentimientos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Y Qué os ha parecido Edward?<em>

_Iga Emo - 12 L : Jake en esta historia es un cielo, tiene puntos muy buenos. Gracias por comentar ;)_

_Janalez : Me alegro de que te guste. La historia a partir de ahora va a ir a un ritmo un poco más rápido, así que mucho mucho no tardaremos en ver el cambio de Bella. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_!Nos leemos muy prontito!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Que ocurre, Bella? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¡No me asustes!_

_- ¡No! Mamá, no me pasa nada. Yo...me preguntaba... - me mordí el labio nerviosa._

_ - Bella, suéltalo._

_ - Esto...mama, ¿podría pasar una temporada contigo? ¿En Phoenix?_


	10. Capitulo 10 Papá, me voy con mamá

CAPITULO 10 PAPÁ, ME VOY CON MAMÁ

Al par de horas Jake me despertó y me llevó a mi casa. Hicimos como que Jake y yo nos encontramos en el baile por casualidad y se ofreció a traerme a casa.

A mi padre no le pareció bien que no fuera Edward el que me trajera a casa, pero cuando le expliqué que "accidentalmente" había tropezado y me había herido, comprendió que quisiera volver a casa un poco antes. Tampoco me hizo preguntas sobre mi accidente. Por una vez di las gracias por mi eterna torpeza. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación me quité el vestido y me metí debajo de la ducha. Cuando comenzó a caerme el agua empezaron a brotar mis lágrimas. Estúpida, estúpida, me decía mentalmente. ¡Como pude ser tan tonta! Mis lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos que eran ahogados por el agua.

Definitivamente el lunes no iría a recoger las notas. No podría mirarle a la cara. Ni a e´l ni a nadie. No podría aguantar los comentarios hirientes de todo el mundo. Esta vez me tocaron mi punto sensible. Un dolor sofocante se empezó a abrir en mi pecho y me contuve las ganas de gritar hasta quedarme sin voz.

Cuando empezó a salir el agua fría salí de la ducha. Me puse mi ropa de dormir y me metí en la cama, tapándome con mis sábanas hasta la cabeza. Y seguí llorando hasta que el sueño me venció.

Al día siguiente me levanté con un horrible dolor de cabeza y la cara pegajosa de las lágrimas resecas. Me miré en el espejo. Definitivamente mi labio se había hinchado y la herida del hombro dejaría un bonito recuerdo en forma de cicatriz. Perfecto, cada vez que me mire recordaré lo estúpida que fui ese día.

Baje a la cocina para ver a Charlie. En su lugar había una nota.

_Bella_

_Me he ido con Billy y con Harry a pescar. Regresaré tarde así que no me esperes a cenar. Cuidate._

_Papá_

Perfecto, así estaré sola para poder hundirme en la miseria.

Bella, ¿como vas a afrontar este golpe? ¿Como vas a mirarle a la cara? No, no podrás mirarle. Ni siquiera podrás estar en el misma sala que él. No podrías soportarlo.

Bien, mañana no iré al instituto. Dejaré que le lleguen las notas por correo a Charlie. Pero, ¿y después? ¡No puedes ocultarte eternamente!No puedes recluirte en casa. ¿Y cuando pase el verano y tengas que volver a clase? ¡Te quedan dos años!¿Vas a soportar dos años esa situación? No, gracias.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer mi visión borrosa de nuevo mientras ponía fin a mi monólogo mental.

Y de repente se me ocurrió. Jamás en mi sano juicio se me hubiera ocurrido esa idea. Reneé.

Marcharme una temporada con mi madre a Phoenix era una idea muy tentadora. ¿Pero que le diría a Charlie? ¿Papa, me voy del pueblo porque Edward Cullen se ha reído de mi y me ha destrozado el corazón? No, definitivamente no. Además mi padre no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que yo pasaba en el instituto. Un cambio de aires. Podría alegar eso. Además hace mucho tiempo que no paso una temporada con mi madre. Unos meses allí no me harían mal. Quizás cursar un semestre en Phoenix no me mataría. Creo.

Realmente me daba miedo conocer a gente nueva, pero haría lo que fuera por alejarme del instituto de Forks. Bueno, por alejarme en sí de Forks.

Pero...¿estaría dispuesta mi madre a recogerme durante una temporada? Parece ser que mi madre estaba comenzando una relación y justo meter ahora a tu hija adolescente en casa...

Corrí hasta el teléfono para llamarla. Ni siquiera me paré para ver si era buena hora. Simplemente llamé.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Mamá?

- Sí hija, ¿qué hora es? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Oh mamá, no me digas que te he despertado – ansiosa.

- Sí, pero no pasa nada, dime hija, cuéntame. Oh, ¿que tal anoche?

- Mmmm...podía haber estado mejor – mentí. Todavía no quería que se enterase mi madre. Si en verdad iba a viajar a Phoenix posiblemente se lo contaría todo, pero allí.

- Oh, venga, ¡hija cuéntame los detalles!

- Mmmm...mamá, en realidad te llamaba por otro motivo...- a ver como se lo explico.

- ¿Que ocurre, Bella? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¡No me asustes!

- ¡No! Mamá, no me pasa nada. Yo...me preguntaba... me mordí el labio nerviosa.

- Bella, suéltalo.

- Esto...mama, ¿podría pasar una temporada contigo? ¿En Phoenix?

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Bella? ¿Has discutido con tu padre?

- No, nada de eso. Creo...creo que me vendría bien un cambio de aires – mentí.

- Oh, si es eso...¡estaré encantada de que vengas! - chilló - ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte hija! Pero dime...¿qué ha dicho Charlie de todo esto? - oh, buena pregunta.

- Yo...todavía no se lo he...dicho. Aunque creo que no se opondrá. Tengo derecho a estar contigo – alegué. Realmente no quería dejar a mi padre solo, pero dadas las circunstancias...

- Bueno, hija, habla con él. Yo tampoco creo que se vaya a negar. ¿Cuando vendrías?

- Pues no se...déjame hablar primero con Charlie y ya hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque me gustaría que fuera lo antes posible.

- Vale, hija, ¡voy a prepararlo todo para cuando vengas!Voy a pintar tu cuarto y te voy a comprar unas cortinas preciosas y...

- Mamá, mamá, no te molestes de verdad.

- Oh, no es ninguna molestia.

- Bueno, mamá te llamo cuando sepa algo, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale!¡Te quiero, hija!

Bueno, por lo menos habrá alguien contento. Mi padre será otra historia, pero como realmente dije, no se puede negar a que no visite a mi madre.

Legalmente puedo elegir libremente con que progenitor quiero vivir, así que llevo muchos años sin moverme de Forks con mi padre. Únicamente veía a mi madre en vacaciones unos cuantos días y algunas navidades. Ahora le tocaba el turno a ella.

Coloqué un poco la cocina y pasé de desayunar. No tenía hambre. El estómago se me había cerrado por completo. Me subí a mi cuarto a tirarme en la cama y no lo pude evitar, empecé de nuevo a llorar hasta que el sueño me venció de nuevo.

Oi el motor de un coche al despertar. Miré mi reloj y me sorprendí. Había estado durmiendo muchas horas. Probablemente el llanto me había dejado exhausta. Me miré en el espejo y me asusté. Entre la hinchazón y los ojos rojos parecía un zombie. Corrí a lavarme la cara antes de que entrara mi padre a casa y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Ahora le contaría a Charlie mis planes.

- Bella, ¡ya he llegado!

- Hola papá – dije restregándome los ojos.

- Hey, que te pasa, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, claro – mentirosa.

- Tienes mala cara, pequeña.

- Papá, tengo que hablar contigo – dije sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, verás papá...he estado hablando con mamá...y

- ¿Le pasa algo a tu madre?

- ¡No! Ella esta bien, demasiado bien, creo. Es que...bueno, había pensado en irme una temporada con ella, y quizás cursar allí un semestre. Creo...que me vendría bien. Cambiar de aires y eso – esperé su reacción.

- Bella, ¿me estás ocultando algo? ¿Pasó ayer algo que no me hayas contado? - ahí vamos, cuando mi padre se pone en modo policía...

- ¡No! No es eso, es que...bueno, quiero conocer gente nueva y eso...ya sabes, este es un pueblo muy pequeño y...ver siempre las mismas caras - rodé los ojos - y...¡necesito un cambio!

- ¡Vaya! No voy a decir que no me sorprende. ¿Lo has pensado bien? Me refiero, ¿no vas a echar de menos el pueblo? ¿Estarás bien allí?

- Sí, supongo, además sabes como es mamá, no creo que me aburra con ella.

- ¿Y Jake y los chicos de La Push? - ¡mierda! No había pensado en ello. Realmente Jake me quería y sabía que lo que iba a hacer lo necesitaba, así que supongo que lo entenderá. Además existen los mails y las video llamadas.

- Bueno, él no lo sabe todavía, pero supongo que lo entenderá. Además no me voy para siempre. Creo – esto último fue más bien un suspiro.

- ¿Y Cullen? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Edwin?

- No, papá es Edward y no creo que nos echemos de menos...- frunció el ceño.

- Oh. Bueno, hija, pues no hay nada más que decir, no me puedo negar a que te vayas, pero tienes que saber que te echaré mucho de menos. Voy a sentirme muy solo – me sentí culpable. Me sentía como si fuera a abandonar a mi padre, aunque ya fuera mayorcito – ¿Cuando quieres irte?

- ¡Lo antes posible! - chillé. No quería tener la opción de cruzarme con ningún impresentable por el pueblo.

- Mmm, vale, déjame hacer unas llamadas y veremos lo que se puede hacer. Con un poco de suerte habrá billetes para el martes o el miércoles.

- Vale, gracias, papá.

Y se puso a hacer llamadas por teléfono.

Mañana debería de visitar a Jake para contarle mi viaje. Él lo entendería. Él me quería y sabía que eso era lo mejor para mí en ese momento. Huir.

Después de unas cuantas llamadas de Charlie, afortunadamente encontró un billete para ese mismo lunes a primera hora, es decir, al día siguiente. Perfecto. Todo rápido, sin que se enterase nadie. No quería que nadie supiese que estaba huyendo.

Eso sólo lo sabríamos Jake y yo. Bueno, la gente del instituto se enteraría cuando las clases comenzasen de nuevo. Probablemente ni se enterasen de que no estaba. O en realidad sí, echarían en falta alguien para ser blanco de sus bromas. Pero eso me daba igual. Para cuando eso ocurriera yo ya estaría lejos, muy lejos.

Me dispuse a hacer mis maletas, aunque la ropa que tenía no me valdría una vez llegase allí. Toda mi ropa era de invierno y en Phoenix hacía un calor sofocante. Bueno, supongo que ya me encargaría de eso cuando llegase allí. O más bien se encargaría Renée. Las compras no eran lo mío.

Terminé de hacer mis maletas y comprobé la hora. Jake ya estaría en su casa. Cogí mi camioneta y fui hacia la reserva. El ruido del motor de mi trasto alertó a Jake. Oh, mi trasto, le echaría de menos, tendría que dejarle aquí. En cuanto me oyó salió a recibirme.

- ¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa!¿Estás mejor? - dijo tocando la hinchazón del labio.

- Si...Jake, quería hablar contigo...

- ¿Pasa algo? Estás muy seria...- evité su mirada...¿cómo decirselo?

- Mmmm, Jake, ¿damos un paseo por la playa?

- Claro – y me cogió de la mano mientras caminábamos.

- Suéltalo – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el tronco.

- Verás, Jake...me voy con mi madre – solté de sopetón. Parpadeó un par de veces.

- Bueno, eso está bien, ¿cuando te vas?

- Mañana.

- Guau, anda que me lo dices con tiempo, ¿y cuando vuelves?

- No...no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? En un par de semanas estarás de vuelta, ¿no? - dijo confundido. Claramente no estaba entendiendo nada. Pensaba que me iba de visita.

- Jake, me voy una temporada, probablemente empiece allí el instituto...

- No...no puedes irte, ¿y Charlie? ¿Y...yo? - dijo enfadado.

- Charlie está de acuerdo y a ti...yo hablaré contigo todas las semanas y todos los días te dejaré correo. Casi no vas a notar que me he ido – bromeé.

- ¡Bella! ¡Me...me lo podías haber dicho antes! Se supone que soy tu amigo.

- No lo tenía planeado. Lo decidí ayer.

- Es por él, ¿verdad? - parecía que echaba humo por la nariz.

- Sí y no. Necesito alejarme de todo esto, necesito conocer gente nueva, sacar todo lo malo que he estado acumulando durante tanto tiempo aquí...

- ¡Maldito Cullen! - rugió Jake. Parecía que tenía ganas de pegar a algo...o a alguien.

- Jake, no me voy por Cullen – sí, Cullen, decidí no recordar su nombre mientras me fuera posible – me voy por mí. Esto me vendrá bien. Estoy segura. Además puedes ir a visitarme a Phoenix.

- Oh, Bella, te voy a echar tanto de menos – dijo abrazándome – ¿Te despedirás de los chicos?

- No, no quiero hacer un drama de todo esto, sólo diles que me voy un tiempo y que no me he despedido de ellos por no llorar – no quería que me dieran razones para quedarme. Eso era lo que me daba miedo.

- De acuerdo, aunque se enfadarán, lo sabes.

- Se les pasará pronto.

- Bella, nunca olvides que te quiero mucho – dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

- Y yo a ti, grandullón – dije reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Tras despedirme de mi amigo cogí mi camioneta y volví a casa a pasar mi última noche en compañía de Charlie. Quería pasar tiempo con él. No sabía exactamente mi fecha de vuelta y quería que se quedara con un buen recuerdo de mí.

Después de cenar con mi padre y fregar los platos me subí a dormir. Pero no pude. Me acordé de las palabras que le dije a Jacob, "quien sabe, quizás después de la cita con Edward me cambie la vida". Y tanto. Me va a cambiar la vida a miles de kilómetros de él. Uf, ya no podía decir en voz alta su nombre. Y la rabia que me daba era que yo a él no podría olvidarle, incluso después del daño que me había causado. En cambio él no tendría nada que olvidar, porque nunca me había tenido en su mente. Seguramente ni notaría mi ausencia en el pueblo.

Este pensamiento provocó que mis lágrimas volvieran a brotar. Estúpido Cullen...no, estúpida yo por creer que podía ser feliz con él.

Sólo espero que en Phoenix sean un poco diferentes las cosas.

* * *

><p><em>Nos vamos de viaje...Os imaginais a quien se puede encontrar allí, ¿no? ¿Echará de menos a Edward? ¿Volverá? <em>

_Como dije en el anterior capitulo, la historia a partir de ahora va a avanzar a un ritmo más rápido, aunque seguiré actualizando cada dos días. Por cierto, aviso de que en el próximo capitulo los personajes pueden ser un poquito mal hablados._

_Janalez: te me has adelantado, jeje. El próximo capitulo será de Edward...a ver que os parece. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Andrea: Tienes razón. En el comienzo de la historia creo que Edward es el personaje más débil, aunque no lo parezca. Sólo quiere agradar a los demás, cuando primero debería agradarse a si mismo...Gracias por el comentario!_

_MaraGaunt: no hace falta decir que Tanya me cae super fatal en este fic...jejeje. Estoy encantada de compartirla con vosotros ;) Gracias por comentar!_

_Lolaki: le di mil vueltas al capitulo, aunque al final me gusto el resultado. Muchas gracias!_

_FlorVillu: ains, me alegro mucho de que te guste! Rose es la caña, es un personaje que me gusta mucho. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios...¡que ilusión me hacen, en serio! _

_Nos leemos en un par de días. ¡Besitos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Me recosté de nuevo contra mi coche y cerré los ojos en un patético intento por calmar un poco mi conciencia, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente._

_- ¡Cullen!_

_Me giré al oir la desconocida voz. Quien quiera que fuese, por el tono de voz estaba muy enfadado. Se trataba de un chico que venía montado en una moto negra y cuyo casco no me dejaba ver su cara. He de reconocer que cuando se bajó tragué en seco; el tipo era tan alto como yo, pero me doblaba en masa muscular y eso que hacía meses que me entrenaba a diario. Ese tío era enorme. Cuando se quitó el casco y dejó caer su melena lisa comprobé que su cara me resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no sabía de qué. Por su tono de piel era evidente que era nativo, probablemente de la Push. Y en ese momento me miraba con un cabreo de la hostia._


	11. Capitulo 11 ¿Por qué se ha ido Isabella?

CAPITULO 11 ¿POR QUÉ SE HA IDO ISABELLA?

Eran las ocho de la mañana de un puñetero lunes. Estaba esperando en el aparcamiento del instituto y a esas horas estaba pasmado de frío. Pero me daba igual, me sentía como el puto amo.

Bueno, ahora me sentía como el puto amo. He de reconocer que no esperaba ese tremendo bajón de moral que sentí cuando dejé a Isabella en ese pasillo a merced de todos. Joder, su cara de pena hizo que me sintiera con el mayor hijo de puta de todo Forks.

De hecho al principio no estaba seguro de llevar a cabo la bromita; no me parecía bien jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, por muy rarita que fuera Swan. Ese no era mi estilo. Nunca, en los años que llevaba en el instituto, me había metido o reído de alguien. Hasta la noche del sábado.

Mi conciencia se aliviaba un poco al recordar que la gran mayoria de alumnos se metía con ella. Nunca antes lo había hecho y ahora yo sólo era uno de muchos...o no. Swan normalmente aguantaba bromas tras broma y humillaciones casi a diario. Pero nunca se había roto como lo había hecho esa noche.

¿Y qué le habría pasado? Según la loca de mi hermana Rose la habían tenido que llevar a la enfermería...¿Qué coño le habría pasado? Mi conciencia se volvió a calmar en el momento en que recordé la torpeza natural de Isabella.

De todos modos ni nada ni nadie jodería mi momento. Primero, y gracias a Alec, ahora era el nuevo capitán del equipo de fútbol. Era de vital importancia para mi. Nadie sabía realmente por lo que quería entrar en el equipo, ni lo sabrían.

Y segundo...después de todo aquello había pasado la noche con Tanya Denali. Y fue increíble.

- ¿Y esa cara de felicidad? - dijo Emmet mientras me daba uno de sus puñetazos "cariñosos" - ¿Soñando con alguna de tus novias?

- Yo no tengo novias – dije sobándome el hombro donde me había golpeado – Y no estaba soñando, estaba recordando.

- ¿Recordando? ¿El qué...? - me miró el cuello y abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Eso es un chupetón o es que han intentado ahogarte?

- Es un chupetón – sonreí con suficiencia – Aunque mi cuello no fue lo único que se chupó, no se si me entiendes – Emmet sonrió con picardía.

- Oh, venga...¡no me digas que al fin te has estrenado! - chilló.

- Schhhh, baja la puñetera voz, tío. Tengo una reputación que mantener...

- Oh, usted perdone – dijo de forma irónica - ¿A quién te tiraste?

- A Tanya – Emmet puso cara de asco - ¿Qué?

- Ugh...Que te la podías haber buscado menos hueca, tío – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Para tu información, no está hueca en los lugares más interesantes, ¿sabes? – me defendí.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella la noche del baile? - dijo repentinamente serio.

- Sí.

- Así que me mientras que nosotros estábamos en la enfermería con Isabella tu te estabas follando a la rubia idiota – ahí empezamos de nuevo.

- Tu también no, Emmet. Joder, creo que es suficiente con el acoso y derribo que me está haciendo Rose...¿Crees que me sentí bien con lo de la bromita?

- Pobre Edward, si hasta tiene remordimientos – dijo con sarcasmo – Ahora va a resultar que te pusieron una pistola en la cabeza para hacerlo...Si la conciencia te está jodiendo te aguantas. Te lo mereces por capullo – me pasé la mano por el pelo, claro síntoma de mi nerviosismo.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué parte estás, Emmet? Se supone que eres mi amigo, tío. Venía contento pero ahora mismo estás haciendome sentir como la mierda.

- Sólo tienes lo que te mereces – joder con Emmet. Cuando quería se ponía serio de cojones.

- Mira, no quiero seguir hablando de esto...¿y mis hermanos?

Mejor cambiar de tema. No me apetecía nada que me jodieran el resto de buen rollo que me quedaba.

- Están de camino, Rose se ha dormido y yo me he adelantado.

Justo delante de nosotros apareció Tanya. Joder. Traía puestos unos pantalones blancos tan estrechos que me preguntaba como se los había podido poner y ese sueter...ese sueter era incompatible con el clima de Forks, pero me daba igual. Yo lo estaba disfrutando y más ahora que sabía lo que había debajo.

- Hola, Eddie – dijo contoneando las caderas mientras me besaba en la comisura de los labios.

- Pffff – murmuró Emmet.

- Hola, Tanya – la saludé revelando mi sonrisa deslumbrante e ignorando a Emmet - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Estoy bien y después de lo de la otra noche mejor...no sabes la de cosas que puedo enseñarte – ronroneó en mi oído.

- Os aviso, he desayunado fuerte, así que parad con las guarradas si no quereis que vomite ante vosotros – dijo Emmet haciendo que Tanya pusiera cara de asco.

- ¿Preparado para volver a ver a tu cita del sábado? - bromeó Tanya - ¿Se habrá quitado ya ese vestido de dama de honor de los años sesenta ? - rió a carcajadas - ¡Qué patetica! Me muero de ganas por ver su cara.

- Aparte de mortificar a la gente, ¿no tienes otros hobbies, Tanya? - preguntó Emmet batiendo las pestañas. Claramente le estaba haciendo burla.

- Vamos, solo quiero comprobar si todavía sigue haciendo pucheros...oh – puso morritos – pobre niña – dijo con falso tono de pena.

- Emmet tiene razón, Tanya...dejalo ya, ¿quieres? No hace falta machacarla...

- Si, lo que tu digas...- dijo poniendo cara de fastidio - de todos modos aún no ha llegado la friki y...

- No ha venido ni vendrá.

Los tres nos giramos hacia la voz que oimos a nuestras espaldas. Era Alec, el dueño del cotarro. Joder, de verdad que parecía un mafioso. Iba casi siempre vestido con prendas oscuras y era casi tan grande como Emmet. Todos le tenían respeto y le temían a partes iguales; tenía ojos y oídos en todos lados.

- ¿Cómo que no vendrá? - preguntó Ememt entrecerrando los ojos.

- En estos momentos – miró el reloj – está tomando un avión hacia algún lugar de Arizona. Nuestra pequeña se marcha con mamá. Y he de decir que no había billete de vuelta. Asi que...Arrivederchi...Bon voyage – dijo con sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Cómo que no hay billete de vuelta? - pregunté sorprendido - ¿Cómo...cómo te has enterado?

- No hay billete de vuelta, Edd – repitió Alec - Eso ocurre cuando no tienes cerrada la fecha de vuelta...o cuando estás avergonzado hasta el cuello...no se cual de los dos motivos será – dijo con sarcasmo – Y me he enterado gracias a mis fuentes. Ya sabes – me guiñó un ojo.

- Genial – dijo Tanya - ¿Y ahora se puede saber de quien nos vamos a reir? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Joder – exclamó Emmet – Yo que tu – señaló a Tanya – estaría mucho más preocupado por la reacción de Rose que por tu próxima victima, Tanya – dejó de sonreir enfadada.

- Mierda – susurré.

- Y tu hazte el favor de no cagarla más – dijo mirándome - así que no te hagas el listo delante de tu hermana. Ah, y procura no enfadarmela mucho...no imaginas lo que me cuesta quitarle el cabreo...

Emmet abandonó el aparcamiento tan serio como si estuviera en misa. Era consciente de que Alec y Tanya hablaban entre ellos y se reían, pero no les estaba escuchando.

- Edd...¿hola? - me llamó Tanya – Vamos a contarles a todos la noticia...¿vienes con nosotros? - dijo con una fría sonrisa.

- Eh...no...no. Voy a esperar a mis hermanos – mentí – Prefiero soportar la furia de Rose en privado – aunque eso no era del todo mentira.

Ambos se marcharon aún riéndose por la marcha de Isabella. ¿Acaso era gracioso? Porque yo a esa noticia no le veía la puta gracia por ningún lado. Mierda...ahora era bien consciente de que la había cagado.

Me recosté de nuevo contra mi coche y cerré los ojos en un patético intento por calmar un poco mi conciencia, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente.

- - ¡Cullen!

Me giré al oir la desconocida voz. Quien quiera que fuese, por el tono de voz estaba muy enfadado. Se trataba de un chico que venía montado en una moto negra y cuyo casco no me dejaba ver su cara. He de reconocer que cuando se bajó tragué en seco; el tipo era tan alto como yo, pero me doblaba en masa muscular y eso que hacía meses que me entrenaba a diario. Ese tío era enorme. Cuando se quitó el casco y dejó caer su melena lisa comprobé que su cara me resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no sabía de qué. Por su tono de piel era evidente que era nativo, probablemente de la Push. Y en ese momento me miraba con un cabreo de la hostia.

¡Tú! - vino hacia mi rápidamente y me cogió del cuello de la camiseta – Sanguijuela de mierda – me empotró contra la puerta de uno de los coches aparcados – Te mereces que te parta las piernas.

- ¿Quién...quién coño eres? - dije entre acojonado y enfadado.

- Ahora mismo soy tu peor pesadilla y te puedo asegurar que no estoy en mi momento más feliz – volvió a empujarme contra el coche haciendome gemir de dolor – Joder, te partiría la boca si no fuera porque le prometí a Bella no hacerlo.

- ¿Bella? - pregunté confundido.

- Sí, Bella Swan...aunque tu igual la conoces por la friki, la fea...- me empujó de nuevo – Se ha ido por tu puta culpa...– me miró furioso y me subió dos palmos del suelo – No va a volver a llorar por ti porque está lejos...porque si volviera a derramar una sola lágrima más por ti te juro que ibas a agradecer tener un padre cirujano – me dejó en el suelo de golpe haciendome perder el equilibrio por un segundo – Y dile a la rubia de tu amiguita que mire a su alrededor antes de reirse otra vez de Bella...si se que vuelve a faltarla el respeto aunque ella ya no esté en Forks no me va a importar que sea una chica – me clavó el dedo en el pecho - ¿Entendido?

Asentí a duras penas. Mierda, definitivamente mi buen rollo se había ido de vacaciones. Primero viene Emmet a joderme la mañana y ahora este tío...No respiré hasta que no le vi subirse a la moto.

Con toda la dignidad que pude reunir miré hacia los lados y me estiré la camiseta para alisar las arrugas que las manazas de ese chico habían provocado. Al menos no había habido testigos.

Me froté los ojos con las manos. Ahora solo tenía ganas de recoger mis notas y marcharme a mi casa. Me di la vuelta para entrar al instituto. Bien, vale. Pues si que había tenido espectadores de mi patética bronca. Rose y Jasper estaban en la puerta de la entrada. Sus caras hablaban por si solas. Jooooderrrr de nuevo. Estaba claro que mi mañana podía ser aún peor. La puta ley de Murphy se había cebado conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y esperé algún grito por la parte de Rose, en cualquier momento su furia se desataría y...y nada. Abrí un ojo con miedo. Rose estaba frente a mi y me miraba casi con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué se ha ido Isabella, Edward? - pfff, como si no fuera obvio. ¿Acaso no era evidente?

- Por mi culpa, Rose. Isabella se ha ido por mi culpa – dije cansado.

- Bien – asintió con la cabeza – Me alegra de que seas consciente de que una persona ha abandonado su lugar, su casa, sus amigos...y que todo sea por tu culpa.

- Joder, Rose – murmuré – La idea fue de mis amigos y...

- Y nada – me cortó Jasper – Ellos tuvieron la idea y tu la llevaste a cabo...Podías haberte negado.

- ¿Sabes qué? - me dijo Rosalie – Te hubieras merecido que Jacob Black te partiera la cara.

Dicho esto mis hermanos se metieron en el edificio. Sí, bien. Era oficial; me sentía como el culo y como la peor persona del mundo. Y he de reconocer que por una vez en muchisimo tiempo estaba de acuerdo en algo con mi hermana. Era cierto que me habría merecido dos buenas hostias por parte del amigo de Isabella...

* * *

><p><em>Tengo que decir que Emmet me encanta ;) ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer encuentro entre Jacob y Edward? ¿A que seguimos con ganas de pegar a Tanya?<em>

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, como siempre los agradezco de corazón_

_VaNeSaErk: Edward se ha ganado nuestra antipatía...tendrá que currarselo para que le perdonemos lo que le ha hecho a Bella. Gracias por comentar!_

_FlorVillu: Bella ya es linda, aunque ella no se sepa valorar...sólo necesitará un poquito de ayuda ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_MaraGaunt: Nadie se merece esas humillaciones, pero como dice el refrán...quien ríe último ríe mejor...estoy deseando de que Bella le de su merecido a Edward (que mala soy, jejeje) Gracias por comentar!_

_CullzMonster - JocelynN'Annie: este Edward creo que cae mal a todo el mundo, a ver como se porta en los próximos capitulos jejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Gracias también por las alertas y los favoritos. Actualizaré en un par de días. Nos leemos prontito! Besitos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Me dirigí a la oficina de dirección y la secretaria me dio los partes de asistencia y un plano del instituto, junto a mis horarios. Estaba intentando leer el mapa cuando la oí._

_- ¡Hey!¡Hey! - no me molesté en mirar, seguramente no fuera a mi – Hey, tú, la de la camiseta azul. _

_ Mierda, yo iba de azul. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que soy nueva o es que ya van a empezar a meterse con mi aspecto?_


	12. Capitulo 12 Bienvenida a Phoenix

CAPITULO 10 BIENVENIDA A PHOENIX

A las ocho de la mañana me encontraba en la puerta del aeropuerto de Seattle con Charlie a mi lado. La despedida fue lo más emotiva que pudo ser, teniendo en cuenta que a mi padre le costaba mucho demostrar sus sentimientos. Bueno, y a mi también, para qué negarlo.

- Bella, hija, si cambias de idea sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras – me dijo Charlie mirándome a los ojos.

- Lo sé, papá, no te preocupes, estaré bien, de verdad.

- Vale, llámame de vez en cuando.

- ¡Claro! - y me colgué de su cuello. Eso le pilló desprevenido, pero pronto me correspondió el abrazo.

- Ejem...creo, creo que tienes que irte,¿ no querrás perder el avión? - juraría que una lágrima amenazaba con caer por su rostro.

- Sí, ya...me voy. Papá...

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero.

- Y...yo a ti, hija.

Y me dispuse a embarcar. Me esperaba un vuelo de unas tres horas y media, así que aproveché para dormir lo que la noche anterior no pude.

La voz del piloto me despertó. Llegaríamos a Phoenix en 10 minutos. Gracias al sueño que me había echado el viaje me había resultado realmente corto.

En 10 minutos justos llegamos. Cogí mis maletas y me dispuse a buscar a mi madre entre las gente. Habíamos quedado en que iría a buscarme, pero conociendo a mi madre era capaz de haberse olvidado.

Vi una cabellera rubia entre la gente. Sí, ahí estaba. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que la última vez que la vi. Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco que resaltaba su precioso moreno. En verdad no parecíamos madre e hija. Bueno, ni primas lejanas. A su lado había un hombre moreno, alto y fuerte y tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- ¡Bella! Aquí – dijo moviendo violentamente los brazos.

- Mamá – grité mientras corría a abrazarme a ella. Los acontecimientos de los días anteriores hacían que mis sentimientos estuvieran a flor de piel. En cuanto me abrazó me puse a llorar.

- ¡Cariño! ¡Estoy tan...contenta de verte. Déjame verte – y me miró de arriba abajo – Eres toda una mujer, ¡estás preciosa!

- Mamá, que tengo ojos, por favor...

- Pero si estas guapísima – oh, amor de madre.

- Ejem – tosió el hombre que iba con ella.

- Oh, que tonta soy me había olvidado de Phil. Phil está es mi hija Bella, Bella este es Phil.

- Encantado, Bella – dijo Phil. Parecía muy agradable. Me dio buena impresión.

- Igualmente, Phil – dije mientras le daba la mano.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a casa y me cuentas? - dijo mi madre.

- Vale.

Del aeropuerto a casa de mi madre no había más de un cuarto de hora de viaje. En cuanto llegamos mi madre me volvió a enseñar la casa. Estaba ligeramente cambiada desde la última vez que estuve allí. Mi habitación seguía igual, quitando las cortinas nuevas que mi madre se empeñó en poner. Estaba pintada en un tono azul cielo y las cortinas, al igual que las sábanas, eran de un precioso color beige. En mi escritorio había un ordenador y un teléfono. Además mi cuarto tenía baño propio. Eso me encantaba.

Una vez en casa me di cuenta del calor sofocante que asolaba Phoenix. Tendría que hacer algo con mi ropa urgentemente o moriría deshidratada. Mi madre pareció notarlo.

- Bella, me he tomado la libertad de comprarte algunas camisetas de manga corta. Creo que te harán falta. De todos modos podemos acercarnos al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesites.

- Gracias, mamá, no hacía falta que te molestases – era increíble ver a mi madre actuando como una madre. Normalmente era yo la que ejercía ese papel cuando estaba con ella.

- Bueno, dejaré que te instales tranquilamente. Baja cuando estés lista, ¿vale? ¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar!

Gemí internamente. Mi madre no se cortaba con las preguntas. Además sabía que me iba a hacer un interrogatorio de mi pseudo-cita con Cullen. Definitivamente no le contaría la verdad. No de momento.

Coloqué mi ropa en mi armario, me cambié de camiseta y bajé. Como era de esperar me hizo un interrogatorio completo de Cullen, que esquivé demasiado bien, pero no paró. Me hizo preguntas muy vergonzosas. Que con cuantos chicos había salido, que si había besado a alguno de ellos, incluso me preguntó que si había mantenido relaciones, oh, dios, eso fue muy vergonzoso. ¿Realmente el amor de madre no le permitía verme o qué? ¿Acaso mi madre no veía que yo no era de esas chicas con la que los chicos se pelean por salir?

Los días pasaban tranquilos en casa de mi madre. Ella y Phil salían a menudo, por lo que yo me quedaba en casa sola. Eso me recordó a la situación que vivía con mi padre. No es que me molestase estar sola, estaba acostumbrada, pero me dejaba mucho tiempo libre. Así que decidí buscar un empleo, aunque fuera solamente para los meses de verano.

Estuve paseando por las calles soleadas de Phoenix hasta encontrar una librería pequeñita, en la cual había un letrero en el que decía que se buscaba dependienta.

Al entrar me recibió una mujer de unos 60 años, canosa y con cara amable. Después de charlar un rato con ella me dijo que el puesto era mío, que el empleo era para los meses de verano, en principio, y que el horario sería de 6 horas diarias, de lunes a viernes. Además el sueldo no estaba mal. Para mis gastos de sobra, aunque realmente no era el dinero lo que me movía, sino mantener la mente ocupada.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos a finales de agosto. El tiempo se me estaba pasando rápidamente sin darme apenas cuenta. Me lo pasaba bien con mi madre. Era graciosa, definitivamente yo no había salido a ella. Su relación con Phil se afianzaba cada día más y cada vez era mayor tiempo el que pasaban fuera, debido al trabajo de Phill. Le habían contratado como entrenador de un equipo de baseball de segunda división, así que partido que tenía, partido al que iba mi madre. Si mi padre se enterase que mi madre ahora sí se había hecho aficionada a los deportes...

Yo hablaba todas las semanas con mi padre y con Jake. A él le mandaba todos los días un mail, contándole mis cosas, anécdotas de mi madre o de mi trabajo, aunque en este no pasara nada demasiado interesante casi nunca

De vez en cuando, sólo de vez en cuando, me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo él. Cullen. ¿Como estará? ¿Con quién estará esta semana? ¿Con Tanya quizás? ¿Se habrá enterado de que yo me he ido? Claro que no, idiota. Ni se habrá dado cuenta de que faltas. Decidí desechar esos pensamientos, que hacían que la herida de mi pecho se agrandara. ¿Algún día podré olvidarle completamente? De momento no lo creo. ¡Qué triste! ¡Idiota, Cullen!

Y el día llegó. Mi temido día. El primer día de instituto en Phoenix. Me daba pavor. Por lo que me habían dicho en mi curso había 300 alumnos. 300. Y en todo el instituto de Forks había 357. Bueno, 356 ahora que yo no estaba.

Por un lado pensé que sería bueno. A más alumnos, más gente con la que mimetizarme. Pero por otro lado, era un numero mayor de gente la que se podía meter conmigo.

En fin. Me acerqué andando, ya que aquí no disponía de mi adorada camioneta. Gracias al cielo que no estaba muy lejos porque el sol, incluso a estas horas era aplastante. Aunque creo que mi ropa no me acompañaba mucho. Me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de manga corta de Paramore regalo de Phil. Compartíamos gustos. El resto del mundo iba en shorts y camisetas de tirantes, pero yo ya había aprendido la lección. Nada de enseñar mi cuerpo. Por el bien de la humanidad.

Una vez llegué respiré de tranquilidad. Nadie se había dado cuenta que de había una nueva incorporación, o sea, yo. Todo lo contrario que hubiera pasado en Forks. Allí hubieran estado días y días planeando la llegada de la nueva alumna. En cambio aquí había mucha gente e incluso podía ser que yo no fuera la única nueva.

Me dirigí a la oficina de dirección y la secretaria me dio los partes de asistencia y un plano del instituto, junto a mis horarios. Estaba intentando leer el mapa cuando la oí.

- ¡Hey!¡Hey! - no me molesté en mirar, seguramente no fuera a mi – Hey, tú, la de la camiseta azul.

Mierda, yo iba de azul. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que soy nueva o es que ya van a empezar a meterse con mi aspecto?

Lentamente me di la vuelta y pude ver a una chica pequeñita, posiblemente llegase al metro cincuenta y cinco, morena de ojos azules. Su pelo era una locura. Cada punta hacia un sitio y su cara parecía el de un hada, no, más bien un duende. Cuando finalmente la miré me mostró sus relucientes y blancos dientes. Perfectos. Se podía decir que la chica era guapa. De hecho, muy guapa. Posiblemente sería popular en el instituto. Eso me aterró. Si esa chica era popular lo único que querría hacer al hablar conmigo era burlarse. Ge-nial.

- ¡Hola! - chilló – Quizás me podrías ayudar – desconfía, me decía mi mente, pero mi corazón decía lo contrario, algo me hizo confiar en esa chica en el momento que oí su voz.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté tímidamente.

- Verás no tengo ni idea de donde está el edificio 6. Tengo allí la primera clase y...estoy perdida – dijo mirando el plano mientras fruncía el ceño. Realmente tenía una expresión muy graciosa. Un momento, ¿no sabe donde está? ¿También es nueva? Sonreí al mirar su plano.

- Estas perdida porque tienes el plano al revés – dije riéndome.

- Oh, que tonta – dijo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

- De todos modos yo también soy nueva así que...podemos perdernos en equipo.

- ¡Genial! – chilló – Menos mal que no soy la única nueva. Oh, que tonta, no me he presentado, me llamo Marie Alice Brandon, pero mis amigos me llaman Alice – y me plantó dos besos en la cara.

- Y yo me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero mis amigos de llaman Bella.

- ¡Hi! Perfecto.

Me encaminé por los largos pasillos con Alice al lado. Hablaba por los codos y me hacía reír mucho. Definitivamente había tenido mucha suerte en encontrarme con ella. Aquí no tenía a Jake, mi gran amigo, por lo que echaba de menos poder charlar con alguien de mi edad. Por suerte Alice y yo compartíamos muchas clases juntas.

La mayoría de las clases pasaron sin problemas. De echo algunas un poco aburridas, debido a que la temática que estábamos tratando ya la había dado en las clases avanzadas de Forks.

En la hora del descanso Alice y yo nos sentamos juntas. Seguimos riéndonos de todo y de nada. La verdad es que se me hacía un poco raro que una chica como Alice disfrutara de mi compañía. Ella podría estar sentada al lado de la gente guapa y con clase, pero no, prefirió sentarse conmigo. La verdad es que no pegábamos ni con cola. Ella, perfectamente vestida, con un conjunto precioso que la quedaba de maravilla, y yo con estos pelos recogidos en un moño y estos vaqueros viejos. El timbre sonó.

- Bella – había decidido que Alice me llamase Bella, no quería que en el instituto me conociesen por Isabella, me recordaba a...antes – ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

Miré el horario y mi cara cambió por completo. Biología. Como antes. Como en mi anterior instituto. La única clase que compartía con Cullen. Aquel primer día que se sentó conmigo me llenó la mente. Y mi pena empezó a salir a flote. Alice lo notó.

- Bella...¿estás bien? Te ha cambiado la cara.

- Eh, biología, mi próxima clase es biología.

- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Podemos intentar cambiarla...

- No, no es eso, es que me he acordado de algo...triste.

- ¿Pero estás bien?

- Sí, ahora sí, vamos que llegaremos tarde.

Maldito Cullen que hasta una estúpida clase de biología es capaz de recordámelo.

A duras penas terminé mi clase de biología sin llorar. Habíamos echo la práctica que hice con él cunado se sentó conmigo. Cuando salimos del instituto acompañé a Alice a su coche. Se me calló la mandíbula al suelo. Yo no entendía de coches, lo único que sabía es que era espectacular. Era un Porsche amarillo canario totalmente deportivo. Y totalmente precioso.

- ¡Vaya!¡Que pedazo de coche!¡Es alucinante!¡Todos están embobados mirándole!

- Sí, suele pasar – dijo riéndose – Es raro ver a una chica de 17 conduciendo esta preciosidad.

- ¡Ni que lo digas! Tendrías que haber visto la camioneta que tenía antes. Ponerla al lado de tu coche sería vergonzoso.

- Venga, que te llevo a casa.

Me metí en el coche y nos dimos cuenta de que Alice no vivía muy lejos de mí. Quedamos para ir a pasear al centro comercial cuando terminase mi turno en la librería. Ni que decir que mi madre dio saltos de alegría cuando se enteró de que había echo una amiga.

¡Yo! Con una amiga! Solo esperaba que nada lo estropease.

* * *

><p><em>Al fin apareció Alice! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Se integrará Bella en su nuevo instituto? ¿Qué estará haciendo Edward?<em>

_Muchas gracias por las reviews_

_Janalez: era de esperar...era Alice. ¿Cuánto tardará en llevar a Bella de compras? :D Yo también tengo ganas de venganza, jejeje. Gracias por comentar!_

_Lolaki: tienes razón, automáticamente clasificamos a Tanya como un personaje negativo, aunque no se los motivos. De hecho en Amanecer me resulta un personaje interesante. Pero es lo que tu dices, necesitaba un personaje malo y le ha tocado a ella. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_GAVM: me alegro de que te guste! Creo que Bella pensará un poquito en Edward...aunque no se si para bien o para mal, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_FlorVillu: eso, eso...que Edward se sienta culpable (que mala soy :P) Gracias por comentar!_

_MaraGaunt: un par de collejas al estilo Rosalie también hubiera estado bien, jejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Ivelita Cullen: entre Rosalie y Jacob cualquiera se mete con Bella :P ! Aunque aún tienen que salir más protectores...Gracias por comentar!_

_Flowers19: está muy feo que se rían de alguien sólo por su aspecto...cada uno es como es...Yo también quiero que Edward pague por lo que hizo! Muchas gracias por leer la historia!_

_Iga Emo - 12L: uy...aún tendremos que esperar un poquito para saber las razones de Edward...me alegro de que te hayas quedado con ese detalle ;) Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Muchas gracias por dedicar unos minutos de vuestro tiempo en leerme y en comentar! Nos leemos en un par de días, besitos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- No eres fea, Bella. Simplemente hay que hacer unos retoques y entonces estarás perfecta – y su sonrisa no me gustó para nada._

_- ¿Que quieres decir?_

_- Quiero decir que si tu me lo permites te convertiré en un pequeño cisne, no se hable más, mañana vamos al centro comercial. Además tenemos unas compras pendientes, ¿recuerdas?_


	13. Capitulo 13 ¿Qué me has hecho?

CAPITULO 13 ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?

La tarde en el centro comercial fue...divertida. Alice se paraba en todos los escaparates y chillaba cuando veía algo que le gustaba mientras tiraba de mi brazo. Quería comprárselo todo. Era una locura. Gracias a Dios, no pasamos de los escaparates. Las compras para mi eran una tortura, aunque tenía que reconocer que me hacía falta renovar mi vestuario y acomodarlo al clima de aquí. Alice pareció encantada con la idea y quedamos en que el sábado pasaríamos el día metidas en el centro comercial.

Alice me contó su historia. Ya tenía los 17 y hacía tres años que sus padres murieron en un accidente. Me sentí mal por ella cuando me lo contó, pude ver cómo se emocionaba al recordarlos. Eran adinerados, bueno, estaban forrados, por lo que todo lo que tenían paso a manos de Alice, aunque no podía disfrutarlo hasta su mayoría de edad. Por ello tenía a su tía Charlotte de tutora, aunque por temas de negocios pasaba largas temporadas sola en casa. Cuando cumpliera los 18 años, Alice sería la dueña de una importante empresa textil, de ahí su obsesión por la ropa. Su tía Charlotte era la directora general. De todos modos, Alice recibía todos los meses una importante suma de dinero para sufragar los gastos que pudiera tener.

Cambiaban mucho de domicilio debido a las sucursales de la empresa que abrían por todo el país. Esta última vez se habían mudado de Nueva York, en el que habían estado año y medio. Allí había tenido un novio, al que tuvo que dejar por razones obvias y no podía tener ninguna mascota. Se le morían todas. Me reí ante ese comentario, a mi me pasaba lo mismo. Recuerdo que maté a tres peces en dos semanas.

El físico de Alice no concordaba para nada con su carácter. Era una persona totalmente fuerte al enfrentarse a los acontecimientos de su vida. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo sería el perder a mis seres queridos y quedar prácticamente sola en la vida. Y encima ir y venir de un estado a otro, no poder nunca establecer tu hogar en un lugar fijo...Creo que yo no hubiera sido capaz.

Después llegó mi turno. Le conté por encima mi vida en Forks, mi padre, Jake, la Push, y muy por encima las cosas de instituto. No quise hablar de Cullen ni de lo que me hacían los demás. Aunque quizás debería desahogarme con alguien. Sí, se lo contaría pero más adelante.

Los días transcurrían alegres. Veía a Alice todos los días en clases y cuando salia del trabajo. Muchas noches cenaba en mi casa y a veces se quedaba a dormir y yo hacía lo mismo.

Pude conocer a su tía Charlotte. Era una mujer joven y con cierto parecido físico a Alice y, aunque era simpática y amable, era muy independiente. Suerte que Alice era muy responsable, más de lo que aparentaba.

De todos modos disfrutaba de su compañía, ya que nunca había tenido una amiga con quien compartir esos momentos.

- ¿Y nunca has tenido novio? - me preguntó un anoche.

- Eh...no, nunca.

- Pero alguna vez te habrá gustado alguien, ¿no?

- Sí, claro – de acuerdo, esta noche prepararé los clinex – pero fue hace tiempo.

- Bueno, si no me lo quieres contar ahora no tienes por qué...

- ¡No! Quiero contártelo. Necesito desahogarme.

Y le conté todo. Las burlas, el engaño de Cullen , cuando creí que me iba a pegar, el bofetón de Tanya, la ayuda de Rosalie...las noches que he llorado por él...todo.

- Dios mio, Bella, ¡por eso viniste aquí! - dijo abrazándome.

- Sí, no podía soportar estar cerca de él mientras se reía en mi cara, no podía – dije llorando.

- Schhh, venga no llores que no merece la pena. Ya pasó – y me arrulló como si fuera un bebé – ¿Pero por qué eran tan crueles contigo?

- No sé, supongo que por mi aspecto.

- Bueno, ¿sólo por eso? El físico puede cambiar a nuestro antojo.

- El mio lo dudo. Soy fea y así me quedaré – dije haciendo un puchero.

- No eres fea, Bella. Simplemente hay que hacer unos retoques y entonces estarás perfecta – y su sonrisa no me gustó para nada.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que si tu me lo permites te convertiré en un pequeño cisne, no se hable más, mañana vamos al centro comercial. Además tenemos unas compras pendientes, recuerdas?

- Alice, yo no se si...

- ¡Schh!Tu te callas – dijo señalándome con el dedo – Mira, lo intentamos y si te sientes incómoda o no te gusta lo dejamos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por favor, déjame intentarlo – y fingió un tierno puchero.

- Vaaale, pero no te prometo nada.

Dudaba mucho que Alice lograra el milagro. No tenía materia prima con la que trabajar, así que dudaba que diera buenos resultados. De todos modos la dejaría intentarlo. ¿Qué podría perder? Además, por lo poco que conocía a Alice, era mejor no llevarla la contraría.

El día aún no había comenzado y Alice ya estaba dando saltitos en mi cama para levantarme. ¿Como alguien tan pequeño podía tener tanta energía?

Desayunamos rápido y fuimos hacia en centro comercial en el maravilloso coche de Alice.

No era como me lo había imaginado. Fue mucho peor. Me hizo probarme infinidad de modelos. Faldas, shorts, camisetas de tirantes, bikinis. Oh, sí, para ir a la playa según ella. Llevaba en Phoenix unos meses y todavía no había pisado la playa. Sólo de pensarlo se me ponían los pelos de punta, yo no me quemo, me achicharro.

Seguí probándome modelos durante horas, modelos los cuales enseñaban mucha piel. Al principio me sentía un poco incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar ese tipo de ropa, pero he de reconocer que no me quedaban tan mal como yo me había imaginado. Además el calor de la ciudad era propicio para ponerse esta ropa.

Alice me compró mucha de la ropa que me había probado y otro tanto que me compró sin probar. Se empeñó en pagar ella y por la mirada asesina que me dio no me atreví a replicar.

Compramos también unos preciosos bikinis. Alice me dijo que debería de tomar un poco el sol para quitarme un poco la cara de acelga. Muy graciosa.

- Bella, ya tenemos ropa, ahora queda el paso dos.

- ¿Paso dos?

- ¡Peluquería! - dijo dando saltos.

Oh, ese era tema aparte. Mi pelo. Si ya de por sí se encrespaba, con el clima de Phoenix parecía un estropajo. Se alborotaba de una manera escandalosa.

Una vez llegamos a la peluquería, la peluquera me deshizo el moño. Alice se colocó a su lado.

- Cariño, ¿hace cuanto que no te cortas el pelo? - me preguntó la peluquera.

- Mmmm. No recuerdo.

No me había parado a ver lo largo que estaba mi cabello, casi llegaba a la parte baja de mi espalda. Bueno, me teñirían y cortarían. Según la peluquera toqueteaba mi pelo le iba diciendo a Alice lo que haría. Según ella, yo tenía muy buen pelo, ¿seguro? y cuando terminara conmigo parecería otra. Bueno, eso no lo dudaba.

No me dejaron ver el proceso. Sentí cómo me ponían una pasta en el pelo, tuve que esperar media hora para que me lo quitaran. Después la peluquera empezó a cortar el pelo de manera que saltaban numerosos mechones en todas direcciones. Me echó espuma, que por cierto olía muy bien, y me secó el pelo con un difusor.

Cuando me giraron y me miré en el espejo casi grito.

Definitivamente ese no era mi pelo. La imagen que veía era de una chica con un radiante color marrón caoba en el pelo, con unos rizos cuidadosamente peinados que caían hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

Casi lloro de felicidad.

- ¿Te gusta Bella? Si no podem... – preguntó Alice preocupada por mi reacción.

- Me...me encanta, ¡es alucinante! - no pude reprimirlo y la abracé. De echo casi beso a la peluquera.

Y nos fuimos de allí dando saltitos las dos. Sí, yo dando saltitos. De repente Alice se paró en seco.

- Bella, paso tres.

- ¿Pero que más queda, Alice?

- Oh, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Hay que quitarte esas horribles gafas que no dejan ver tus preciosos ojos.

Me llevó a rastras hacia la óptica. Me estuvieron graduando la vista y nos dijeron que en una hora y media mis lentillas estarían listas. Lentillas. ¡No sabía ni como se ponían!

Mientras que esperábamos decidimos comer algo. Estábamos muertas de cansancio.

- Alice, no me digas que quedan más pasos. Como me digas que vamos a estar en este sitio infernal por más tiempo me ahogaré con las tiras del bikini que me has regalado.

- No, tonta, aquí ya está todo echo. Los pasos que quedan los haremos en casa.

Gemí. O sea que mi tortura no había acabado. Bueno, en el fondo he de reconocer que me lo estaba pasando bien. Además, Alice se esmeró mucho con mi cambio. Me estaba empezando a ver con otros ojos. Y me gustaba lo que veía.

Cuando acabamos de comer fuimos a recoger mis lentillas y nos fuimos directas a casa a tirarnos en el sofá.

Según Alice, mañana completaríamos la transformación. Ni que me fuera a convertir en un vampiro.

Ese domingo, como dijo Alice, le pasaríamos en mi casa. Había venido a primera hora de la mañana con dos maletines que no me quiso decir lo que guardaban en su interior. Mi madre se rio de mi expresión antes de salir de casa. Perfecto. Me quedaba sola con el monstruo en mi casa.

Me sometió a mil torturas diferentes. Primero me dio una crema exfoliante para la cara, después me hizo una limpieza de cutis y por último me puso un potingue verde con dos pepinos en los ojos. Me reí.

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¡No te muevas o echaras a perder la mascarilla! - dijo Alice.

- ¡Me río porque huelo y me parezco a una ensalada!

Mientras hacía efecto el potingue me hizo la manicura y la pedicura.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad me la quitó y se dispuso a maquillarme. Yo no era partidaria del maquillaje, así que se lo puse en manifiesto. Me dijo que confiara en ella, que no sería nada excesivo y que quedaría perfecta. Lo dudo mucho, pensé. Necesitaría un milagro para quedar perfecta.

Me estuvo explicando los pasos que estaba siguiendo para que yo me lo pudiera hacer cuando fuéramos a clase. Por lo más sagrado, ¿para que me maquillaría para ir a clase?

Una vez que terminó la chapa y pintura me dispuse a colocarme las lentillas. Vale, en un principio eran molestas, pero no voy a negar que una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron al contacto eran mil veces más cómodas que las gafas. Alice me miró detenidamente.

- ¡Estás perfecta!Vamos, sólo queda la ropa – ni que decir tiene que durante todo el proceso no me dejó mirarme en el espejo.

Me sacó un conjunto que yo no hubiera escogido nunca. Una minifalda vaquera con una camiseta de manga corta con escote en pico. Tampoco podía negar que fuera feo, es más, me gustaba, pero dudaba mucho de que fuera a adaptarse a mi cuerpo.

Una vez me vestí, Alice me miró con la boca abierta.

- La transformación ha concluido – susurró.

* * *

><p><em>Redoble de tambores...¿cómo creeis que habrá resultado el cambio de Bella? ¿Aceptará su nueva imagen? ¿Qué le habrá hecho Alice? ¿A que quereis pegarme por dejarlo justo ahí? Jejeje.<em>

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, no sabeis lo que significa para mi que os molesteis en escribir unas palabras._

_Lolaki: tenemos ganas de ver sufrir a Edward un poquito, a que si? Jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Flowers19: me da que la osita va a seguir dando collejas al oso, jejejeje. A mi también me gusta mucho que Rosalie sea defensora de Bella. Gracias por comentar!_

_MaraGaunt: mmmm, cómo habrá quedado Bella tras pasar por las manos de Alice? Yo también tengo ganas de que veais el resultado! Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Janalez: el cambio de Bella llegó! Aún queda un poquito para que Edward sufra por lo que hizo...Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_Iga Emo – 12L: esa parte de la historia quedará olvidada hasta un poquito más tarde...Y Alice me encanta, es más mona...Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Bella.06: muchas gracias por leerlo! Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por comentar!_

_FlorVillu: Yo ya tenía ganas de que apareciera la duende de Alice, jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Como siempre, nos leemos en un par de días. Besos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_No lo pude evitar. Me acerqué aún más al espejo y me volví a mirar detenidamente._

_Alice esperaba ansiosa una respuesta por mi parte._

_- Bella, si no te gusta algo..lo podemos camb..._

_- ¡No! - la corté – es solo...que no me reconozco, pero...creo que me gusta. Mucho._

_- ¡Hi! - gritó mientras que se abalanzaba sobre mi para abrazarme._

_- Eh, Alice, no hagas eso mientras lleve esto – dije señalando mis pies – Puede haber un accidente – me reí._


	14. Capitulo 14 Esta soy yo

CAPITULO 14 ESTA SOY YO

_La transformación ha concluido – susurró._

- ¡Dios mio, soy un genio! Estoy...emocionada – dijo limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria –¡Mañana en el instituto los chicos babearán por donde pises! ¡Estás increíble!

- Alice, no te pases, los milagros no existen.

- Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué no te miras en el espejo y lo ves por ti misma?

Me giré para observarme en el espejo de mi armario sin muchos ánimos. Aúnque cuando me vi no di crédito.

El reflejo me mostraba una chica a la que no conocía. Para empezar el pelo mantenía las ondas suaves hasta la mitad de la espalda que me hicieron ayer y el color marrón rojizo brillaba. Sus ojos marrones se veían con mucha más fuerza sin esas pesadas gafas, además de estar maquillados levemente en tonos beige y rosados. Los enmarcaban unas gruesas pestañas que no sabía que poseía. Los labios parecían más rellenos y suaves cubiertos por una ligera capa de brillo rosado. El rubor era parte de la casa, mío.

Y la ropa era tema aparte. La camiseta se ceñía a la perfección en mi cuerpo enseñando ligeramente mi escote. Un escote que no sabía que tenía, y que descubrí gracias a los sujetadores que me compró Alice. La falda vaquera me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, un poco corta para mi gusto, pero tampoco nada escandaloso. Tenía las piernas torneadas, un poco blancas, pero bien formadas. Y en mis pies tenía calzadas unas hermosas y peligrosas sandalias de cuña.

No lo pude evitar. Me acerqué aún más al espejo y me volví a mirar detenidamente.

Alice esperaba ansiosa una respuesta por mi parte.

- Bella, si no te gusta algo..lo podemos camb...

- ¡No! - la corté – es solo...que no me reconozco, pero...creo que me gusta. Mucho.

- ¡Hi! - gritó mientras que se abalanzaba sobre mi para abrazarme.

- Eh, Alice, no hagas eso mientras lleve esto – dije señalando mis pies – Puede haber un accidente – me reí.

- Oh, lo siento, lo siento. De todos modos ya te acostumbraras a llevarlas. Como todo, la práctica lleva a la perfección.

Cuando llegó mi madre pensó que le habían cambiado a su hija. Saltó y chilló junto con Alice mientras me miraban estusiasmadas. Le gustó mucho el cambio y se alegró de verme más contenta. Entonces aprovechó el momento.

- Hija, sólo quedan unos días para tu cumpleaños, ¿este año lo celebrarás verdad? - a mi no me gustaba celebrar mis cumpleaños, será que no tenía amigos para celebrar.

- ¡Mama! Sabes que no me gusta que me celebren. Y tampoco me gustan las sorpresas – dije mirando a Alice.

- Oh, venga, Bella. Podemos celebrarlo solo un poquito – dijo haciéndome un puchero.

- ¿Un poquito?

- ¿Sí? Te damos los regalos, nos comemos la tarta y nos vamos tu y yo a tomar algo. Venga, ¡será divertido! Por favor, ¡tengo ganas de conocer la noche de Phoenix! - dijo dando saltitos.

- Hija, te vendrá bien salir un poco. Además estas preciosa, tienes que lucirte – dijo mi madre – podrías...conocer algún chico...- dijo riéndose mientras se marchaba con Phil.

Ese simple comentario me recordó a Cullen. No podía ni quería conocer a otros chicos. Yo ya había conocido al amor de mi vida pero lamentablemente no era correspondida y mucho peor, nunca lo sería. Alice notó mi cambio.

Me fui a mi habitación antes de que alguna lágrima me delatara delante de mi madre. Alice me siguió.

- Bella, ¿que te ocurre?

- Me acordé de él – dije con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Por lo que ha dicho tu madre? – asentí – Pero tu madre tiene razón, Bella, no puedes aferrarte a su recuerdo. Además él no actuó bien contigo. Te trató mal.

- Lo se, pero...

- Pero nada, Bella, ¡tienes que rehacer tu vida! ¡Conocer otros chicos, volverte a enamorar!

Bien, eso si que lo dudaba. Tenía el corazón destrozado y todo por su culpa. ¡Maldito Cullen!

Como predijo Alice al día siguiente en el instituto nos abordaron varios chicos. Vaya, lo que puede hacer ropa nueva y un poco de maquillaje. Alice se divirtió a su costa vacilandolos un poco, cosa que me resultaba sumamente graciosa. Pobres, ponían cara de corderitos degollados cuando Alice les rozaba la mejilla con los dedos.

Se me hacía realmente extraño que la gente del instituto me mirara con la boca abierta o que me sonrieran los chicos. De echo nunca lo vi factible. Y ahora de repente...se obró el milagro. Seguía siendo yo. Ropa nueva y lentillas, sólo eso. Y no más insultos. No más burlas.

- Bella – me llamó Alice mientras estábamos almorzando – Esta tarde me acompañarás al dentista – sentenció muy seria.

- Vale, ¿que te van a hacer?

- A mi nada.

- ¿Qué? - no lo entendía.

- A ti, te van a quitar esos hierros – me señaló la boca.

- ¡Oh dios santo! - poco me faltó para besarla en la frente - ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo!

Por la tarde fuimos al dentista y me quitaron los brackets.

Cuando me miré en el espejo aluciné. Mis dientes estaban perfectamente alineados y blanqueados. Perfectos. Podría sonreír libremente. Ya no deslumbraría a la gente cuando me diera el sol el la boca. Ya no me llamarán más dientes de hierro, bueno, eso sólo me lo llamaban en Forks.

Sí, ahora sí que no había rastro de Isabella. Ahora era Bella para todos.

El día de mi cumpleaños llegó rápidamente. Ya llevaba tres meses en Phoenix y se podía decir que mi vida había cambiado radicalmente. ¡Hasta tenía vida social!

Alice vino a mi casa a comer pastel y a darme los regalos. Mamá me regaló un iPod rosa, Phil una cámara de fotos y Alice un vale de compra para el centro comercial. Incorregible.

Antes de que Alice me sometiera a la tortura de arreglarme para esa noche, me llamó mi padre. Tras una breve pero emotiva conversación se puso Jake. Me dijo que todo por allí estaba igual que siempre. Me contó las locuras de los chicos y me dijo que en el pueblo todo estaba igual. No le pregunté si alguien había preguntado por mí, para qué. Pero me sorprendió lo que me dijo. Se encontró con Rosalie y Emmet en la tienda de comestibles, ¿Rose haciendo la compra?, y le preguntó por mi. Le dijo que me había ido con mi madre una temporada y que estaba bien. Jake me dijo que parecía preocupada y cabreada a partes iguales. No le hice ningún comentario al respecto. Después de despedirme colgué y me senté en mi cama a esperar a Alice.

- Hey, Bella, vamos que se nos hará tarde, ¡sólo tenemos dos horas para arreglarnos! - cuando vio mi cara se sentó a mi lado – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te ha puesto sentimental hablar con tu padre?

- No, bueno, si, un poco...

- A ver aclarate.

- He hablado con Jake...y me ha dicho que habló con su hermana.

- ¿¡¿Qué! - me chilló Alice. Cuando chillaba de esa manera podía ser capaz de ahogarla. Lo juro.

- Que se encontró con Rose el otro día y...preguntó por mí.

- ¿Y que le dijo? - me apremió Alice.

- Que estaba pasando una temporada con mi madre y que estaba bien.

- ¿Y qué más le dijo Rose a Jake? - Alice hablaba de ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida.

- Nada, que le hubiera gustado verme antes de irme...

- ¿Y...no te ha dicho nada de...él?

- No – realmente tampoco quise preguntar más a Jake. No quería confirmar las sospechas de que Cullen ni se había dado cuenta de que había huido.

- Bueno, mejor – y comenzó a torturarme con sus potingues.

Esa noche me puso un vestido negro precioso. Era ceñido hasta la cadera y desde ahí suelto hasta las rodillas y anudado al cuello. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo. Sorprendentemente el negro ya no contrastaba tanto con mi piel, ya que me había bronceado ligeramente gracias a las sesiones de playa que tenía con Alice. Si bien no se podía decir que estaba morena, tampoco estaba trasparente como antes.

Alice llevaba un precioso vestido de tubo verde con unas altísimas sandalias de tacón negras. Se veía espectacular.

Esa noche iríamos a una discoteca del centro de Phoenix, según Alice, lo más chic. Esta se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que nunca había pisado una discoteca. Una vez que llegamos allí nos encontramos con María, una chica de origen español que iba con nosotras a clases, y con Natalia, otra compañera del instituto. Compartíamos varias clases juntas y últimamente nos sentábamos en la misma mesa en la hora de comer.

Siendo sincera me gustó mucho el sitio. El lugar tenía una extensa pista de baile coronada con una gran bola plateada típica de discoteca. A los lados había un montón de sillones con unas pequeñas mesas. La música por supuesto estaba altísima, pero no me resultaba desagradable.

Nos sentamos las cuatro en uno de los sillones y pedimos unas copas.

- Ah-ah – dijo Alice cuando quise pedir una coca-cola – esta noche cumples 17, ya va siendo hora de que pruebes algo un poquito más fuerte. ¡Un margarita para la cumpleañera! - le gritó al camarero.

- Pero soy menor, no me van a servir alcohol y...

- Y te callas – espetó.

Bien, no voy a negar que estaba bueno. Demasiado bueno. Al tercer margarita Alice y María me sacaron a la pista a bailar. Sí, yo bailando. El alcohol recorría mis venas y simplemente me sentí bien. Me sentía desinhibida. Y seguí bailando hasta que mis piernas dijeron basta.

Al día siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible y con la boca seca. No recordaba como había llegado a mi casa, menos aún como había encontrado la cama. Tampoco recordé como me había puesto el pijama.

Fui a levantarme y, ¡oh! ¿Por qué me dolía la cadera? Cuando me levanté la camisa del pijama tenía una mariposa. Una preciosa mariposa multicolor tatuada en mi cadera derecha. Oh dios, ¿cuando me hice eso? ¿Qué pensara mi madre? Bueno, no podía negar que era hermosa, pero...Oh, voy a matar a Alice. Por cierto, ¿y Alice?

Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por unas molestas nauseas. Apenas pude llegar al baño. Vomité hasta lo que no estaba escrito. Ya podía decir que sabía lo que era tener resaca.

Cuando me cepillé los dientes y me lavé la cara bajé hasta la cocina. Allí estaba mi madre. De acuerdo, ahora me caerá una buena por llegar borracha a casa. Lentamente me acerqué hasta donde estaba ella. Todavía no había notado que estaba ahí.

- Mamá – dije con voz tierna.

- Oh, por fin te has levantado, jovencita. ¿No ves que hora es? - el tono de su voz no me permitía saber que grado de enfado tenía.

- Mamá...yo lo siento, anoche...

- ¿Qué? Oh, no pasa nada, cariño, ¿te lo pasaste bien? Vale, no me contestes, por el estado en el que llegaste deduzco que sí.

- ¿No...no estás enfadada? Me refiero, ¿vistes como llegué a casa y no te enfadas? - ¡bravo! Llegas borracha a casa y con un tatuaje que no recuerdas haberte hecho y tu madre como si nada.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada? De hecho ya iba siendo hora que salieras y conocieras mundo. Estoy enfadada porque se me hace tarde. Me tengo que ir con Phil al partido, me esta esperando y como no sabía si te despertarías en condiciones...

- Oh, no te preocupes por mi, yo...estoy bien...

- Sí, ya. Has vomitado todo, ¿no? - asentí avergonzada – Vale, tomate esto – me dio una pastilla – y toma café solo para la resaca. Se te pasará - me dio un beso y se marchó.

Me tomé lo que mi madre me aconsejó y fui corriendo a llamar a Alice cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento.

- ¡Hola, Bella! - dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- ¡Tu! - rugí – ¿Qué me hiciste anoche? No me acuerdo ni como llegué a mi casa, ni como me quité la ropa y mucho menos me acuerdo de esto – dije señalando mi mariposa.

- ¡Oh, al final quedó preciosa! - dijo dando palmas.

- ¿Cómo me dejaste que...perdiera así las formas? ¿Como dejaste que me emborrachara?

- Te lo estabas pasando bien, ¿no? Demasiado bien, diría yo...Por cierto...¿me vas a contar que tan tu primera vez? - dijo moviendo sugerentemente las cejas.

* * *

><p><em>Bella un poquito borracha y no recuerda nada...¿Qué habrá hecho? ¿Matará a Alice después de esto? Jejeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Ya queda poquito para que Edward vuelva a hacer acto de presencia...¿teneis ganas de saber cómo le va?<em>

_Tengo un par de historias a medias, a ver si las voy acabando y las subo prontito ;)_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos_

_Lolaki: ya queda menos para que aparezca Edward de nuevo! Me resulta más sencillo contestar aqui de tirón que contestar uno a uno cada comentario ya que ando un poquito pillada de tiempo (soy mamá y la peque es la que ocupa todo mi tiempo). Muchas gracias por tus consejos y por tus comentarios!_

_Janalez: Yo ya tengo ganas de que vuelva y se reecuentre con todos...Gracias por tu comentario!_

_VICKY08: A mi también me gustaría verle la cara a Edward cuando Bella vuelva, jejejej! Gracias por comentar!_

_Iga Emo - 12L: Alice tuvo poco trabajo con Bella...ya era bella, pero no lo sabía. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_MaraGaunt: yo también tengo ganas de que la historia avance, y eso que se lo que va a pasar! Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Nos leemos muy prontito! Besos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_La tarde estaba espléndida. Corría una ligera brisa que hacía más llevadero el calor._

_Estábamos las dos tumbadas sobre nuestras toallas y con nuestras gafas de sol puestas cuando noté una presencia masculina sobre mi._

_- Hola – dijo una atractiva voz varonil. _

_ Alice y yo nos quitamos a la vez las gafas y lo que pude ver fue un chico muy atractivo, muy broceado y musculoso. Era alto y moreno y tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida. Era muy guapo._


	15. Capitulo 15 ¿Cómo que vuelvo a Forks?

CAPITULO 15 ¿CÓMO QUE VUEVLO A FORKS?

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Mi primera vez?

- No, Alice, dime que no he hecho nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme – en ese momento empecé a hiperventilar. ¡No me acordaba de nada!

- ¡No! ¡No te preocupes! No has hecho nada que te implique a ti desnuda y con otra persona – respiré - Me refería a tu borrachera y a tu baile. Me sorprendió mucho que no te tropezaras en toda la noche – dijo riéndose.

- Ah, pues la borrachera, horrorosa y del baile no me acuerdo.

- Te pusiste a bailar como una descosida en la pista de baile. Yo misma tuve que espantarte a dos babosos que iban detrás de ti.

- Gracias...supongo. Esto...¿y como me hice esto? - dije señalándome la cadera.

- Bueno...esto... - se puso nerviosa. Eso le pasaba cuando quería ocultarme algo.

- Alice, suéltalo – respiró hondó.

- Cuando veníamos hacia tu casa...pasamos por una tienda de piercings y tatuajes y...bueno...te metiste dentro y le preguntaste al chico que si le parecías guapa...el te dijo que sí, que eras tan preciosa como una mariposita y...tu dijiste: ¡cariño! Hazme una, y tumbaste en la camilla y empezaste a decir...

- ¿A decir qué, Alice? - Dios, estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

- Empezaste a decir...Cullen, maldito Cullen, ahora soy guapa y bonita como una mariposa, jódete, ahora estoy buena – rompió a reír. Me imaginé la situación y yo misma me empecé a reír.

- Suena patético, ¿no?

- Un poco. Pero realmente te ha quedado muy bonita.

- Y tu, ¿como es que estás tan fresca? Yo a tu lado parezco un zombie. Tu estás perfecta.

- Ay, Bella, una que tiene buenos genes. -

- ¿Y María y Natalia?

- Se dispersaron por el lugar - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Oh – me podía imaginar como se dispersaron.

Después de comer nos fuimos un rato a la piscina a relajarnos.

La tarde estaba espléndida. Corría una ligera brisa que hacía más llevadero el calor.

Estábamos las dos tumbadas sobre nuestras toallas y con nuestras gafas de sol puestas cuando noté una presencia masculina sobre mi.

- Hola – dijo una atractiva voz varonil.

Alice y yo nos quitamos a la vez las gafas y lo que pude ver fue un chico muy atractivo, muy broceado y musculoso. Era alto y moreno y tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida. Era muy guapo.

- Hola, Nathaniel – dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y se daba dos besos.

- Hola, Bella – me dijo sonriéndome. ¿Cuando había conocido yo a este hombre?

- Eh... ¿hola?

- No te acuerdas de mi, ¿cierto? - dijo riéndose.

- Yo...no...¿debería?

- Sí, bailaste conmigo anoche. Bueno, volveré a presentarme. Hola me llamo Nathaliel y soy el hermano de tu amiga María – y me dio dos besos.

- Ah, el hermano de María...Encantada - ¿ha dicho que bailé con él? Sin duda la borrachera que me cogí fue apoteósica.

Se sentó con nosotras en la arena. Bueno, conmigo, porque Alice se había puesto a jugar al voleyball con unos niños. Sí, esa era Alice.

Nath me contó que tenía 20 años, que llevaba dos con su novio, sí, era gay, y que vivía cerca de la playa donde nos encontrábamos. También me dijo que trabajaba en un gimnasio y que podía entrenarme con él en la playa. Le miré como si tuviera dos cabezas; se notaba que él no me había visto en las clases de gimnasia. Me dijo que me vendría bien para mi pequeño problema de equilibrio. Eso me convenció un poco más y prometí que iría al parque a correr por las mañanas con él.

Las semanas siguieron pasando en Phoenix. Nos hicimos buenas amigas de Nath y su novio Peter y salíamos todos juntos a bailar. Sí, yo bailando y sorprendentemente lo hacía sin dañar a nadie, gracias a los pasos que me enseñaba Peter con mucha paciencia. Entramos en una rutina de salir los sábados por la noche. Eso sí, sin beber demasiado, cosas suaves. Aún recuerdo la última vez que me emborraché. Bueno, la última y la única hasta el momento.

Como le prometí a Nath, todas las mañanas iba a entrenarme con él a un parque cercano. Me sorprendí a mi misma, no solo me gustaba lo que hacía sino que también se me daba bien. En pocas semanas me había convertido en una apasionada del deporte. También empecé a ejercitar un poco mi cuerpo, para seguir con mi tarea de mantener la cabeza ocupada. El ejercicio pronto dio resultados. Mi cuerpo estaba mucho más firme y tonificado y mis curvas empezaron a moldearse.

Cuando me miraba en el espejo ya casi no me reconocía, pero lejos de encontrarme rara, el reflejo que me mostraba me encantaba. Era yo, seguía siendo yo misma, solo que era una versión mucho más mejorada. A otro nivel. Además había notado un cambio de actitud por mi parte. Me volví un poco más sociable y un poco menos vergonzosa. Un punto medio.

Nath me aconsejó que conociera chicos, a él le había contado toda la historia de Cullen. Y ahí estaba yo, conocía a un chico, hablaba con él, bailaba un poco y cuando me iba a besar...¡zas! Me acordaba de aquel fatídico día en el que Cullen casi me besa. Y le hacía la cobra, es decir, me apartaba rápidamente. Nath y Alice se reían de mi. Decían que me había vuelto experta en esquivar. ¡Maldito Cullen, que ni a miles de kilómetros me deja vivir en paz!

Nath pensaba en la posibilidad de que me hubiese quedado un trauma o algo así. Muy gracioso. De todos modos no era normal que no pudiera besar a nadie. Lo había intentado en infinidad de ocasiones, con chicos encantadores, graciosos e incluso guapos, pero nada. Cerraba los ojos y todo lo que veía era a él.

Nath me decía que si fuera a Forks y besaba a Cullen se rompería el maleficio y podría estar con quien yo quisiera...Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando la oí decir eso. No concebía la posibilidad de volver a Forks ahora y mucho menos pensaba en besar a Cullen. Arggg. Creo que empezaba a odiarle. Bueno, no creo que empezase a odiarle. Creo que ya le odiaba.

Siguieron pasando los meses. La relación de mi madre con Phil cada vez se afianzaba más. Estaba contenta por ella, pero temía que yo pudiese llegar a ser un estorbo. De todos modos mi madre nunca lo dio a entender. Además Phil me caía muy bien. Era un buen hombre y mucho más maduro que mi madre a pesar de ser más joven que ella.

Llegó mayo y con él el cumpleaños de Alice. Hizo una fiesta en su casa a la que invitó a la mitad del instituto, una exageración. Nos lo pasamos muy bien, aunque creo que a la tía de Alice le daría un ataque al ver como le habíamos dejado la casa...aunque demasiado bien para la muchedumbre de adolescentes que habíamos sido.

Alice ya tenía 18, por lo que el nombre de la empresa de sus padres le pertenecía por completo. Ahora era libre de decidir su futuro. Decidió que su tía Charlotte siguiera al frente de la dirección hasta que ella terminara la universidad, una vez terminada la carrera se haría cargo de todo.

Casi habíamos llegado a fin de curso cuando mi madre me dijo que Phil y ella querían hablar conmigo.

- Hija, Phil y yo te queremos decir una cosa.

- Oh, mama, no me digáis que voy a tener un hermanito – bromeé.

- Eh...no, todavía no – dijo Phil.

- ¿Todavía no?

- No, verás cariño, Phill y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros – dije mientras les besaba.

- Cielo, eso no es todo. A Phil le han ofrecido un puesto de entrenador de un equipo de primera y...ha aceptado.

- ¡Eso está genial!

- Si, verás...hija - oh no, ¿mi madre se ha puesto seria? - de momento no vamos a tener residencia fija y no me parece justo que tu vayas siguiéndonos por todo el país, así que...he hablado con Charlie...creo que lo mejor es...que vuelvas durante una temporada con él. Sólo hasta que encontremos algo más estable - no, no, no.

- Oh...¿y qué ha dicho Charlie?

- Estará encantado de que vuelvas a Forks.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante esa declaración. Era un hecho. Volvería a Forks. ¿Volvería a verle?

- ¿Cuando es la boda? - pregunté temerosa. Esperaba que al menos tuviera tiempo de prepararme psicológicamente.

- En tres semanas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

- Hija, será algo sencillo, solo nosotros y tus amigos, claro. Lo haremos por el juzgado así que no hay por qué esperar más.

Ah, mis amigos. ¿Qué haría sin Alice y sin Nath? Ahora que los había conocido no me imaginaba la vida sin ellos. Habían hecho mucho por mi. Todo lo que soy ahora se los debo a ellos.

Dios mío, me marcharía a Forks en tres semanas.

Esa misma tarde fui a hablar con Alice. Le conté todo. Que mi madre se casaba y que volvería a Forks con mi padre. Y con él. Aguantó mis lágrimas. Lloraba por todo. Por tener que dejar Phoenix, al que me había acostumbrado, por dejar a Nath, que era un cielo y me recordaba a Jake, y por dejarla a ella. La echaría mucho de menos. Y por supuesto lloraba porque volvería a verle. A él y a todo el grupo de golfas sin cerebro.

De repente vi que Alice entraba como en estado de shock. Se quedó fijamente mirando la pared de su habitación con sus ojos azules como platos y quieta como una estatua. He de reconocer que me asusté.

- ¿Alice? ¡Alice! Estás bien – dije zarandeándola.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Yo...¡Bella! - enfocó sus ojos en mi.

- ¿Qué? - me tenía asustada.

- ¡Me voy contigo! - dijo dando saltitos.

- ¿Como que te vienes conmigo?

- Sí, soy mayor de edad, ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Ya no tengo por qué quedarme con mi tía. Tengo carta blanca, ¡así que vamos! Tengo que buscar un sitio en el que vivir en Forks.

- ¿Y eso? Como es que...

- Bella, no me preguntes nada, simplemente lo he visto.

- ¿Que? ¿Que has visto? - Alice me estaba asustando de veras.

- Un presentimiento. He tenido el presentimiento de que tengo que ir contigo.

Preferí no ahondar más en el tema. Definitivamente que Alice viniera conmigo me tranquilizaba. Echaría de menos a Nath, pero en cambio volvería a ver a Jake y a mi padre. Jake se puso muy contento cuando se enteró de la noticia. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo...

Pero por otro lado me preocupaba mi regreso.

Por supuesto vería a Cullen, ¿o no? No se qué era lo que me ponía más ansiosa, si saber que le vería o pensar en la posibilidad de que ya no estuviera en el pueblo.

- Bells, ¿que es lo que te preocupa? - me preguntó Alice.

- Cullen – para qué andarme con rodeos.

- ¿Por qué sigues pensando en él? No tienes por qué preocuparte, lo he visto – otra vez con sus presentimientos.

- Pues me preocupa llegar y verle y también me preocupa...llegar y no verle – reconocí – Además me da pavor encontrarme con las guarras de Tanya y compañía.

- Eh, por esas zorras no te preocupes, a tu lado están acabadas.

La boda de mi madre llegó demasiado pronto. Fue muy breve pero muy bonita. Durante la breve luna de miel me fui a la casa de Alice. Estuvieron fuera una semana. Alice y yo partiríamos hacia Forks dentro de pocas semanas, a mediados de agosto estaríamos allí.

Estas últimas semanas en Phoenix las empleamos en pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos y en prepararnos para la vuelta.

Agosto vino con demasiada rapidez. Y el día de mi regreso llegó.

* * *

><p><em>!Volvemos a Forks! Yo ya tenía ganas de la vuelta de Bella. ¿Cómo será la llegada de las chicas al pueblo? ¿Teneis ganas de saber qué le ocurre a Edward?<em>

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios_

_Janalez: ya vuelve Bella! De momento hay 47 capitulos escritos, pero serán algunos más ya que estoy añadiendo capitulos de Edward. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Nomigo: el próximo capitulo es de Edward...que tal le irá? Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_MaraGaunt: creo que la llegada de Bella será apoteósica, jejeje...Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios!_

_EddieIlove: era la borrachera, jijiji. Me alegro de que te esté gustando! Gracias por comentar!_

_Flowers19: no me digas que estás triste! Sé que lees la historia y eso te lo agradezco muchisimo, al igual que tus comentarios. De todas formas actualizo tan prontito que es fácil que se junten un par de capis sin leer. Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios!_

_Mary Cullen: Espero que te guste! Gracias por tus comentarios y por leerme!_

_FlorVillu: mmm, el hombre misterioso, jejeje...dará juego en el futuro ;) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!_

_Como siempre, nos leemos en un par de días. Abrazos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Apenas era consciente de lo que tramaban. ¿En serio estaban pensando en putear a Isabella? Aún no había llegado y ya la estaban haciendo la vida imposible._

_- Espera, espera...¿viene de visita o para quedarse? - preguntó Tanya. Que sea de visita, que sea de visit... _

_- Para quedarse...- mierda - su madre se ha casado. Al parecer estorba hasta a la madre – las chicas se rieron a carcajadas._


	16. Capitulo 16 ¿Cómo que vuelve Swan?

CAPITULO 16 ¿CÓMO QUE VUELVE SWAN?

Me miré en el espejo de mi armario una vez estuve vestido. Los vaqueros negros me quedaban como un puto guante y la camisa gris que llevaba no me podía sentar mejor; se notaba el ejercicio que había estado realizando este último año; no estaba tan fuerte como Emmet, pero poco me faltaba. Me pasé las manos por el pelo despeinandolo una vez más y volví a echarme colonia antes de salir de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras jugando con las llaves del Volvo en la mano. Había quedado con los chicos; todos estábamos ansiosos y nerviosos porque íbamos a empezar en pocas semanas nuestro último año en el instituto. Un curso más e iríamos de cabeza a la universidad. Y yo no veía el momento de ser universitario. Si aquí, en un pueblo pequeño, me comía el mundo, de imaginar lo que podía hacer en una universidad hacía que me diera vértigo.

Bajé a la cocina a desayunar algo antes de irme. Mis hermanos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, Jazz leyendo el periódico y Rose ojeando una revista de moda. Mis padres hacía rato que debían de haberse ido a trabajar.

- Pareceis hasta buenos – dije mientras me servía una taza de café.

- Tu no lo pareces ni dormido – espetó Rose. Ni que decir tiene que aún no habíamos limado asperezas. Arrugó su perfecta nariz mientras me olfateaba – Jesus, ¿te has echado el bote entero de colonia?

- Sí, me quedaba sólo medio frasco y he dicho...¡qué coño! No voy a dejar este poco que me queda – dije con ironía mientras mi hermana rodaba los ojos – Es Obsession de Calvin Klein, me costó sesenta pavos – le expliqué a Jasper.

- Sesenta hostias – murmuró Rose. No pude evitar negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Has quedado con Tanya? - preguntó Jazz.

- No, he quedado con los chicos...aunque supongo que aparecerá por allí...- dije quitando importancia.

- Edward – me llamó Rose – Yo que tu tendría cuidado...- me dijo muy seria – Te sigues juntando con esas guarrillas...un día de estos te pegarán algo y se te caerá la polla a trozos – Jasper se tapó la cara con el periódico para reirse.

- Estás de un gracioso que tiras para atrás, Rosalie. ¿Acaso me ves cara de idiota? Se cuidarme perfectamente.

- ¿Me preguntas a mi que si te veo cara de idiota? - rodó los ojos de nuevo – ¿Necesitas saber la respuesta?

- Chicos, haya paz – dijo Jasper – no son ni las diez de la mañana...dejemos las peleas para más tarde...

- Sí, las peleas me vienen mejor por la tarde – dije sonriendo a Rose – Me he levantado de buen rollito, ¿sabeis?

- ¿A qué se debe tu buen humor? ¿Al revolcón que te diste con Lauren hace un par de días? Yo me creía que tenías exclusividad con Tanya – dijo Rose devolviendome la sonrisa.

- Yo no tengo exclusividad con nadie, hermanita. Estoy con quien quiero cuando me apetece...Estoy contento porque dentro de poco empezamos el instituto...

- Pues a mi madrugar y aguantar los tostones de aritmetica del señor Berty a primera hora no me ponen nada contento – murmuró Jasper.

- Ni a mi...lo que me entusiasma es que es el último curso. Joder, no veo la hora de ir a la universidad – dije mordiendo un bollo.

- Oh, sí...Cuidado universitarias...ahí va Edward Cullen – bromeó Rose..

- Tu riete, hermanita...me da igual – dejé mi taza en el fregadero y cogí mis llaves – Tengo pensado triunfar en todo lo que me proponga.

Me fui hasta mi volvo. Rose era imposible. Nuestra relación no había mejorado ni una pizca. Siempre estábamos en un tira y afloja que la mayoría de las veces acababa en una gran bronca.

Seguían sin gustarle mis amistades. No soportaba a nadie, ni chicos ni chicas. Rose los llamaba los malotes y las guarrillas. Quizás no fueran el ideal de virtudes, pero vamos...todos teníamos algún defectillo, ¿no? Al menos entre mis amigos yo era alguien; en mi casa era uno más y para colmo el que sobraba. Si ya de por si casi siempre era dificil la convivencia entre hermanos, con unos gemelos...

En cambio ahora era el tío más popular del instituto. El ser el capitán del equipo y la salida de Alec del instituto me habían colocado en ese puesto. Me gustaba ser conocido y popular, pero a veces me agobiaba que me siguieran a todos lados y que me preguntaran a mi por todo. De todos modos tenía que dar las gracias a que Alec no había abandonado el pueblo; no había ido a la universidad, sin duda eso no iba con él. Desde que dejó los estudios trabajaba en la tienda de los Newton, así que se podía decir que aún movía los hilos de vez en cuando.

Puse el reproductor del coche y poco a poco me relajé con las notas que salían por los altavoces. Claro de Luna de Debussy. Sin duda esto tendría que desaparecer en cuanto viese a mis colegas, de lo contrario tendría cachondeo para unas semanas. Según ellos esto no era música, era mariconeo, al igual que el piano.

Aparqué cerca de las canchas de baloncesto donde solíamos quedar. Ya había un grupo bastante numeroso.

- ¿Qué pasa, cabrón? - me saludó Riley palmeando mi espalda.

- Buenos días, Riley – dije de forma irónica - ¿Y los demás?

- Ahora vienen – dijo Felix – Oh, oh, ahí viene Tanya – me susurró.

- En efecto, ahí estaba Tanya. Aprovechando los últimos dias cálidos en Forks llevaba puesta una falda demasiado corta para su seguridad y en esos momentos venía hacia mi moviendo las caderas con claras insinuaciones. Se acercó a mi y me sonrió.

- Hola, Eddie – pude ver que Felix me dejaba solo ante el peligro. Ten amigos para esto.

Sinceramente empezaba a cabrearme el diminutivo de Tanya. ¿Por qué? Por la sencilla razón de que Emmet, cuando me gastaba bromas sexuales, se refería a mi pene como Eddie. Cada vez que alguien me llamaba de esa manera me recordaba a Emmet riéndose a mi costa.

- Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de llamarme Eddie, Tanya.

- Como quieras, Edward – remarcó mi nombre – Me he enterado de una cosa – dijo pasandome el dedo índice por el pecho – Te acostaste con Lauren el otro día – no era una pregunta.

- ¿Y qué? Te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que me enrollo con ella - sus cejas perfectamente arregladas se alzaron – Oh, vamos...no estarás celosa, ¿no?

- Para nada – dejó de tocarme el pecho – No tenemos nada serio, no quieres una relación...bien, por mi perfecto. Yo tampoco lo quiero – dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Sólo quiero divertirme, Tanya. Ya tendré tiempo para comprometerme en algo serio...cuando encuentre a la persona idónea – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que...?

La pregunta de Tanya fue interrumpida por la risa estridente de Lauren y Jennifer. Jesús...se las podía oir a kilómetros. Vinieron rápidamente hasta nosotros haciendo aspavientos con las manos y dando saltitos. Sencillas como ellas solas. A saber qué tripa se les habría roto ahora.

- Traemos noticias – dijo Lauren mientras me miraba en un intento de ser seductora. Miré hacia otro lado, ya no me interesaba.

- Muy buenas noticias – remarcó Jennifer.

- ¿A qué no sabeis a quién he atendido hoy en la cafetería? - preguntó Lauren.

- ¿A quién? - dijo Tyler con tono cansino.

- Al jefe Swan – ambas chicas saltaron como si hubieran visto a Brad Pitt. Todos nos miramos extrañados.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuántos días de la semana va Charlie Swan a comer a la cafetería? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? - preguntó Tanya de manera irónica.

- Qué graciosa, Tanya – espetó Lauren – La noticia interesante no es la persona, sino lo que ha dicho – todos la miramos para que continuara – Isabella Swan vuelve a Forks.

Nos quedamos todos callados por unos segundos, asimilando la noticia...hasta que de repente todos los chicos empezaron a reirse. ¿De qué coño se reían? A mi no me hacía ni puta gracia y a mi conciencia menos. Estaba sin palabras. Oh Dios. ¿Cómo que Isabella volvía? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que se había ido? ¿Unos meses? ¿Un año? ¿Por qué volvía ahora? ¿Por qué no venía el año que viene, cuando yo estuviera lejos de Forks? Sinceramente no me creía capaz de cruzarme con ella y mirarla a la cara sin sentirme un capullo integral.

- ¡Genial! Ya estamos tardando en prepararla una bienvenida como solo ella se merece – chilló Tanya mientra aplaudía.

- ¡Qué pena que Alec ya no esté en el instituto! Con la de ideas tan buenas que se le ocurrían...- murmuró Jennifer.

- Da igual que Alec no esté en clases, el muy capullo puede ayudarnos a preparar algo cuando salga del trabajo – dijo Felix.

- Ya, pero no podrá ver su cara cuando le hagamos la putada...

Apenas era consciente de lo que tramaban. ¿En serio estaban pensando en putear a Isabella? Aún no había llegado y ya la estaban haciendo la vida imposible.

- Espera, espera...¿viene de visita o para quedarse? - preguntó Tanya. Que sea de visita, que sea de visit...

- Para quedarse...- mierda - su madre se ha casado. Al parecer estorba hasta a la madre – las chicas se rieron a carcajadas.

- ¿Cuándo...cuándo viene? - pregunté.

- En un par de semanas – me respondió Lauren - ¿Por qué? ¿Se te está ocurriendo alguna idea en la que te incluya a ti? - preguntó con malicia.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no...yo no...¡ni de coña! Vamos...¿no fue suficiente con lo que la hicimos? - todos los chicos me miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- ¿Estás loco, Eddie? - dijo Tanya riéndose – Desde que se fue Isabella no ha habido diversión de la buena en el instituto...me apetece celebrar la llegada de la friki como Dios manda, simplemente eso...¿Acaso no quieres participar en esto? - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Buena pregunta. Si participaba en la broma mi conciencia no me dejaría vivir en paz, y con razón, eso sin contar con lo que Rose sería capaz de hacerme si se me ocurría hacer algo en contra de Isabella. No, definitivamente participar en la bromita/putada no era opción para mi. Pero por otro lado, si no participaba sería desleal a mis amigos...¿Ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo un poquito más corto...¿qué os ha parecido Edward? ¿Qué creeis que hará? ¿Participará en la "bienvenida" de Bella?<em>

_Argg, ya tengo ganas de que la historia avance_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan muchisimo!_

_Imtwilighter: muchas gracias, no sabes lo que me animan estos mensajes! Lo suyo es que la primera vez de Bella sea como está mandao, con quien ya sabemos ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_Flowers19: gracias a ti por seguir la historia! Yo también tengo ganas de que Bella y Edward se encuentren de nuevo! Muchisimas gracias por comentar!_

_Janalez: yo lo de lo que tengo ganas es de la reacción de Tanya, jejejeje. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_MaraGaunt: si es que como dice el refrán, cuando el diablo no tiene nada que hacer con el rabo mata moscas...¿crees que se atreverán a molestar a la nueva Bella? Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Sophia18: gracias! Espero que te siga gustando! Gracias por comentar!_

_Lolaki: el remordimiento de Edward ya ha hecho acto de presencia...y lo que le queda, jejeje, que mala soy...Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Iga Emo - 12L: me encanta Nathaniel, es más mono...y dará mucho juego. Nos va a sorprender incluso la coordinación de Bella, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Nos leemos en un par de días. Cuidaros mucho! Besitos!_

* * *

><p><em> EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Bella, ¿como estas? - aún no me salían las palabras – Por favor, dime algo. _

_- Yo...no esperaba verle tan...pronto. Tampoco me esperaba ver a Tanya tan pronto...esperaba tener tiempo para prepararme para verlos...Tampoco sabía que iban a estar juntos...parecían estar tan...bien..._

_- Bella, no te preocupes por ellos...- dijo mientras se le extendía una risa maliciosa por la cara._


	17. Capitulo 17 De vuelta a Forks

CAPITULO 17 DE VUELTA A FORKS

_¡Capitulo sorpresa! He decidido subir hoy este capi porque también es muy cortito. Además todos vuestros comentarios me han animado y he decidido adelantar la actualización. ¡Espero que os guste!_

Reneé y Phil nos llevaron al aeropuerto. El coche de Alice llegaría en una semana a Forks, había conseguido que se lo llevaran en tiempo record. La enana tenía un poder de convicción demasiado persuasivo. Tras despedirnos de todos entre lágrimas embarcamos en el avión.

Durante todo el camino Alice no paró de hablar. Hablaba de lo que haríamos al llegar, de cómo iba a decorar la pequeña casita que había encontrado muy cerca de la mía, que iba a hacer una fiesta de inauguración, que teníamos que ir de compras...

El viaje se pasó rápido debido a la verborrea de mi amiga. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Charlie nos estaba esperando. Estaba como siempre, con su uniforme de policía perenne y con una expresión ansiosa en la cara. Cuando me vio parpadeó varias veces.

- Hija, pequeña, ¿eres tú? - mi padre no se creía que fuera su hija – Pareces...otra, estás guapísima.

- Gracias, papá – dije dándole un abrazo – Mira, esta es Alice.

- Encantada jefe Swan – y se colgó de su cuello.

- Oh, esta bien...igualmente – dijo un muy sonrojado Charlie.

Fuimos hasta casa en el coche patrulla. Echaba de menos este maldito coche. Le pregunté por Jake, ya que quería ir a verle cuanto antes, pero me dijo que había ido a visitar a su hermana, que había dado a luz a un niño, y que no vendría hasta empezar el instituto. ¿La hermana de Jake era madre? Juraría que sólo tenía un año más que nosotros. Tendría que esperar para ver a mi Jacob...con las ganas que tenía de achucharle un poco.

Le comenté a mi padre que echaba de menos mi trasto. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin conducir y me apetecía oir el murmullo de mi motor. Bueno, tratandose de mi camioneta debería decir rugido.

Charlie casi se ahoga cuando estábamos aparcando en casa.

- Verás, Bella...ha habido un pequeño problema con tu camioneta – hizo incapié en pequeño.

- ¿Qué problema? – chillé.

- Bueno, Harry y yo la cogimos un día para ir de pesca y...se murió.

- ¿Como que se murió?¿Qué le hicisteis a mi trasto?

- El motor...explotó. Bum – dijo gesticulando con las manos – Hasta siempre – y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo sin mi trasto? – dije haciendo un puchero.

- Tranquila, Bella, podemos manejarnos con mi coche cuando me lo traigan – me dijo Alice. Realmente ir caminando hasta la escuela bajo la llovizna no era lo que más me apetecía en este mundo. Y menos cuando me había acostumbrado al clima de Phoenix.

- No, hija espera, tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? - a mi no me gustaban las sorpresas.

- Sí, bueno. Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida. De todos modos Jake ha hecho casi todo el trabajo – dijo rascandose la cabeza.

- ¿De qué estas hablando, papá?

- Ven a verlo por ti misma.

Nos dirigió hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Allí escondido había un precioso coche de 3 puertas de un maravilloso color rojo brillante. Era pequeño, pero definitivamente era mejor que mi adorado trasto. Me senté en el asiento del piloto y encendí el motor. Sonaba de maravilla. Salí del coche y me abracé a mi padre.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – le dije.

- Bueno, vale hija. Además fue Jake el que lo arregló. Tiene 7 o 8 años, no es nuevo ni mucho menos. Tenía unas abolladuras y unos arañazos y Jake se encargó de repararlo y pintarlo. Ha quedado mejor de lo que me lo imaginaba.

- Es fantástico, papá. ¡Me encanta!

Mi padre se fue al trabajo mientras nosotras nos instalamos. Primero estuvimos en mi casa deshaciendo las maletas y luego fuimos a la de Alice. La casa estaba en buenas condiciones y amueblada, pero ella quería ponerla a su gusto, así que decidimos aprovechar e ir al centro comercial de Port Angeles en mi coche.

Estuvimos en las tiendas de decoración primero y luego nos pasamos a comprar algo de ropa para adaptarnos al clima de Forks. Después de diez bolsas cada una fuimos a comer algo, estábamos muertas de cansancio.

Estábamos sentandonos en un local de comida rápida cuando le vi. No puede ser.

Estaba hermoso. No hay otra palabra. Mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia. Cullen brillaba con luz propia. Estaba mucho mas musculoso, sus brazos estaban más torneados y fuertes y su espalda más ancha. Su pelo deliciosamente despeinado. Su rostro pálido y sus preciosos ojos verdes seguían tal y como los recordaba. Y sus labios, su sonrisa...

Y entonces la guarra de Tanya se le colgó del cuello. Era asquerosa. Seguía con su apestoso maquillaje, con su apestoza ropa de guarrilla y con sus apestosas extensiones; algún día se le pudrirá el pelo.

Se inclinó hacia él y le besó, bueno, mejor dicho, casi se le come. No pude evitar una mueca de asco al presenciar la escena. Bueno, asco y...tristeza.

- ¿Que te pasa, Bella? Ni que hubieras visto una rata – dijo Alice.

- Sí, si he visto una rata, una bien grande – o más bien dos...

- Que...

- Cullen.

- ¿Donde? - dijo mientras miraba a todos lados. Ahí vamos Alice, con discrección...

- Ahí – dije señalando en dirección a ellos sin querer volver a mirar.

- Oh Dios mio, se le va a tragar – Tanya seguía comiéndose a Cullen – Es asquerosa. Ah, y has visto que pintas de guarrilla lleva. Es Tanya, ¿verdad?

- Sí...

- Venga, Bella, vámonos, ya hemos visto suficiente.

Cogimos el coche y fuimos hasta casa sin abrir la boca hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Una vez dentro subimos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en mi cama. Yo no podía abrir la boca. No pensaba verle tan pronto. Y definitivamente no con esa guarra metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago. Maldito Cullen, por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible, tan guapo y tan...inalcanzable.

¿Y si Tanya y él eran novios? ¿Podría aguantar el tener que verlos todos los días?¿Juntos? No creo que mi estomago pudiera aguantarlo. Por Dios Bella, por qué te preocupas por el idiota de Cullen.

- Bella, ¿como estas? - aun no me salían las palabras – Por favor, dime algo.

- Yo...no esperaba verle tan...pronto. Tampoco me esperaba ver a Tanya tan pronto...esperaba tener tiempo para prepararme para verlos...Tampoco sabía que iban a estar juntos...parecían estar tan...bien...

- Bella, no te preocupes por ellos...- dijo mientras se le extendía una risa maliciosa por la cara.

- ¿Que estás pensando? Alice, no estoy para juegos y menos en estos momentos.

- Bueno...estás muy cambiada...¿cierto? - asentí – casi ni tu padre te reconoció – asentí – ¿Que te hace pensar que ellos te van a reconocer?

- Alice, mi nombre, soy la hija del jefe de policía, es un pueblo pequeño en el que todo el mundo se entera de todo...¿te vale con eso o sigo?

- No, no te reconocerán...haremos todo lo posible para evitarlo...

- ¿Por qué quieres que no me reconozcan? Al final sabrán quien soy – no veía por donde quería ir.

- Ellos jugaron contigo, ¿no? Pues ahora quiero jugar yo con ellos.

- Alice...- me estaba temiendo lo peor...

- ¡Schhh! Tenemos tiempo de planearlo, ¿cuando empiezan las clases?

- Dentro de una semana.

- ¡Hi! ¡Perfecto!

- Qué quieres hacer...

- ¡Schhh! ¿Quieres devolverles todo lo que te han hecho pasar? - la idea era tentadora, total, ¿que podía perder?

- Sí.

- Esa es mi chica. Nos divertiremos de verdad y les daremos su merecido. A todos.

No quise preguntar más. ¿Qué ideas retorcidas tendría en su cabecita mi duende personal? Cuando Alice proponía algo era porque sabía que iba a dar resultados. La idea de vengarme de ellos es tentadora, ¿pero no estaría rebajándome a su nivel? La respuesta es no. Que se jodan. Uh, que mala me he vuelto. Maldito Cullen, preparate.

Esa semana estuvimos trabajando en mejorar la casa de Alice. Todo lo que había comprado para la casa quedaba genial. Alice tenía un gusto exquisito para todo.

Una vez que hubo quedado a su gusto decidimos darnos un respiro. Esa noche iríamos a tomar algo a Port Angeles. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no salíamos y decidimos darnos el lujo de salir y bailar.

Iríamos en el Porsche de Alice, que ya le habían traído. Cenaríamos y después a disfrutar, que la noche es joven. Sólo esperaba no encontrarme a alguien conocido allí. Bueno, sólo esperaba no encontrarme a cierta persona.

Alice me dio un conjunto que llevaba una falda negra ajustada y una camiseta roja de tirantes. Encima llevaba un blazer del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón. Demasiado tacón para mi gusto. Después de que mi padre me dijese diez veces que me tapase un poco que sino cogería frío, salimos dirección a nuestra fiesta. Gracias a Dios que Alice se había ganado a mi padre, todo lo que ella decía o hacía estaba bien hecho. A veces creo que confíaba más en ella que en mi.

Cenamos en un sitio de comida mediterránea. Estaba todo buenísimo. Luego nos dirigimos hacia la discoteca. Era un sitio que habían inaugurado hace poco y estaba bastante bien. Alice y yo pedimos en la barra algo suave y nos fuimos a bailar. Estaba sonando una canción de Justin Timberlake bastante movida por lo que nos desmelenamos un poco. He de decir que me sentía un poco observada, si bien había un montón de ojos puestos en nosotras, la mayoría chicos, era una sensación diferente. Alguien me estaba mirando directamente a mi.

Tenía que escapar del foco de las miradas así que me fui al baño.

No hice más que entrar por la puerta cuando una voz muy familiar me llamó.

* * *

><p><em>Actualización sorpresa! El capitulo anterior era muy corto y este también, así que he decidido hacer un 2 x 1, jejejeje. Además, las reviews que me habeis dejado me han animado a actualizar antes.<em>

_¿Qué os parece la reacción de Bella al ver a Edward con Tanya? ¿Y la idea de Alice? ¿Con quién se habrá encontrado Bella? _

_**Nomigo:** no ha habido reecuentro aún...pero queda poquito! Gracias por comentar! __**Karme-eb**: te he hecho caso pero porque me pusiste ojos de Alice :p Gracias por tu comentario! __**Lolaki**: la verdad que estos dos capitulos eran más bien capitulitos :s subo capi, que no quiero ser responsable de que no estudies, jejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar! __**Gavm**: gracias! la gente así de prepotente son las que más palos reciben, te lo digo yo que me he cruzado con varias...al fin y al cabo luego son ellos los que pierden. Muchisimas gracias por comentar! **S**__**ophia18**: gracias! Otro beso para ti! __**Anonimo misterioso** (jejeje): te juro que al leer tu comentario me han dado ganas de hacerte una ola! jejeje, así se habla! Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Gracias por tu comentario! **DaniiCullen**__**Tsukino**: muchas gracias por tus palabras! Bella deslumbrará, de eso no hay duda ;) Gracias por tu comentario! __**Janalez**: van a hacer un charco con las babas, jijiji! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! __**FlorVillu**: en el fondo (muy en el fondo) me da pena Edward...con las ganas de venganza que tenemos pobre de él si nos lo encontrasemos, jejeje! Gracias por tu comentario! __**imtwilighter**: gracias a ti por tus palabras y por seguir el fic! Queda poco para el cara a cara! Muchisimas gracias por comentar! __**Flowers19**: yo también tengo ganas de saber de los ositos, jejeje, es que me encanta esa pareja! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! **MaraGaunt**: gracias por tu mensaje! A ver lo que se le ocurre a Alice, jeje. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad._

_Esta vez si que si, nos leemos el miercoles, jejeje. Besitos y abrazos para todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Te pone nerviosa estar cerca del gilipollas de mi hermano? - dijo alzando las cejas._

_- Si...- susurré._

_- Bueno, está la opción B – dijo Alice._

_- ¿Y cual es la opción B? - dije._

_- Lo mismo que la A pero con alcohol – y se extendió su risa maliciosa._


	18. Capitulo 18 ¿Planeamos la venganza?

CAPITULO 18 ¿PLANEAMOS LA VENGANZA?

- ¿Isabella? - mierda, mierda. ¿No se supone que estoy irreconocible? Lentamente me di la vuelta y vi a la dueña de la voz. Rosalie – ¿Isabella...eres...tu? - dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

- Sí, pero no me llames Isabella. Ahora todos mis amigos me llaman Bella.

- Dios...Santo...estas...estas...diferente, ¡estás guapa! - dijo abriendo mucho más los ojos.

Ella estaba igual de bella que siempre. Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido a su escultural cuerpo y unos altisimos tacones. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo, pero del mismo color y las mismas ondas perfectas cayendo por su espalda.

- Sí, ahora estoy guapa – dije recalcando lo de ahora.

- Isabella...Bella, ¿por qué te marchaste? ¿Donde has estado? ¿Que...qué te ha pasado? - dijo señalándome de arriba abajo - Un día me encontré con tu amigo Jacob, pero no me quiso dar muchas explicaciones.

- Bueno...es una historia un poco larga, pero supongo que sabes más o menos lo que me impulsó a irme...- dije frunciendo los labios.

- Yo...lo sentí tanto ese día...me hubiera gustado mantener el contacto contigo...desapareciste...

- Supongo que nadie notaría mucho mi ausencia...a no ser de que no encontraran otra persona con la que meterse...

- Bella, ¿por qué no salimos de aquí y hablamos? - asentí – Déjame avisar a los chicos que nos vamos – entré en pánico – Oh, no te preocupes, Edward no ha venido hoy con nosotros. Salió con la zorra de Tanya.

No pude evitar una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando oí su nombre. Me había negado a decirlo e incluso a pensarlo y ahora, después de borrar ese nombre de mi memoria, me provocaba un tremendo sentimiento doloroso al escucharlo. ¡Qué tontería!

Salimos de la discoteca Rosalie, Alice y yo hacia el aparcamiento.

- Rosalie, esta es Alice, mi amiga y mi mejor apoyo mientras estuve fuera.

- ¡Hola! ¡Encantada! - dijo Alice mientras le daba dos besos. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que Rose le correspondía el saludo. Ella no besaba a nadie mas que a Emmet. Y mucho menos a alguna chica.

- Igualmente. Voy a llamar a los chicos para que vengan. Se van a alegrar de verte – dijo sonriéndome.

- Vale – suspiré.

- Rosalie...- dijo Alice – necesitamos hacer una prueba...- oh, no...esa cara no me gustaba nada...

- ¿Prueba? ¿Que prueba? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- No les digas a ellos que es Bella - y ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesitamos saber si la reconocen - sabía perfectamente qué derroteros estaban tomando los pensamientos de Alice.

- Bueno, Emmet no creo – sonreí – pero Jasper no caerá. Creo que te va a conocer enseguida. ¿Por qué...?

- Por que queremos jugar un poco...ya te contaremos – dijo Alice sonriendo.

Jasper y Emmet llegaron a los 5 minutos. Jasper seguía en su linea, guapo, alto apuesto, perfecto mientras que Emmet...creo que veía a Emmet más grande. Cuando llegaron a nuestra altura miraron a Rose, luego a mi y a Alice y luego a Rose también. Rose no era una chica de tener amigas, debió de resultarles muy raro verla charlando amigablemente con dos chicas a las que supuestamente no conocían de nada.

- Rose...nos presentas a tus...¿amigas? - preguntó Jasper. Me di cuenta que se quedó más tiempo del necesario mirando a Alice. Sonriendo como un bobo, he de decir.

- Eh...¡claro! Esta es Alice y esta es...Bella.

- ¡Encantado! - dijo Emmet moviendo enérgicamente la mano – Cielo, por fin unas amigas con las que irte a comprar. Jasper, ¡nos libramos de las duras tardes en el centro comercial!

- Callate, Emmet – y le dio una colleja. Creo que eso nunca cambiaría.

- ¡Auch! - dijo Emmet sobándose la cabeza.

- Mucho gusto, señorita – dijo Jasper tomándole la mano a Alice para besarsela.

- Igualmente – dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

- Ejem – tosió Rose. Rodó los ojos cuando los dos se sonrojaron a la vez.

- Oh, mucho gusto a ti también – y me miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño – Yo...yo a ti...¡tu cara me suena! Tu...¿Bella? Espera...¡No! - dijo mirándome de arriba abajo – ¿Tu...eres Isabella?

- A-ah, pero mejor llamame Bella.

- ¡Oh, cielo santo! - dijo Emmet – ¿que te han hecho? ¡Mírate! 1Estás hasta buena¡

- ¡Emmet! - chillamos Rose y yo a la vez.

- Es la verdad, ¡no te había conocido! - y se acercó y me cogió en volandas.

- Emmet...aire...- susurré.

- ¡Emmet que la ahogas...!- gritó Rose.

- Perdón – dijo con un puchero.

- Bella, quien te ha hecho...¿esto? - me preguntó Jasper aún asombrado.

- Yo – dijo Alice.

- Pues que buen gusto tienes...

- Gracias – ¿era mi imaginación o estaban coqueteando?

- Verás cuando se enteren en Forks – dijo Emmet - Se va a liar parda...

- ¡No! - chillamos Alice y yo a la vez – no le debéis decir a nadie que Bella ha vuelto.

- ¿Pero por qué? En seguida se enterarán, si es que no lo saben ya, es un pueblo pequeño todo el mundo sabe todo – dijo Jasper.

- Sí, saben que Isabella la hija del Jefe de policía vuelve, pero nadie sabe que Isabella es Bella – explicó Alice.

- ¿Y por qué no queréis que nadie lo sepa? - preguntó Jasper entrecerrando los ojos.

- Porque queremos venganza – dijo Alice con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Bella, ¿no estarás pensando en hacerle la puñeta a mi hermano? - dijo Rose.

- En verdad a tu hermano...y a unos cuantos más...- pareció pensárselo.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Hay sitio para una más en el plan?

Después de hacer jurar a Emmet que no diría nada, nos fuimos a casa. Alice, Rosalie y yo quedamos en casa de la primera para contar nuestras historias y ponernos al día con el plan.

Le contamos lo que hicimos en Phoenix, como había sido mi cambio, nuestros amigos de allí...

También le conté las razones exactas por las que me fui y lo mal que lo pasé cuando me enteré de que tenía que regresar. Rose escuchaba atenta mi historia, parecía que le interesaba de verdad. Realmente nunca creí que Rose pudiera interesarse en otra cosa que no fuera Emmet...o su pelo. En estos momentos parecíamos tres amigas de toda la vida en una fiesta de pijamas.

- Bueno, ¿entonces que tenéis planeado exactamente? - preguntó Rose. Ella tenía más ganas de venganza que yo, y eso que el perjudicado en parte iba a ser su hermano – ¿Qué le vais a hacer al idiota de mi hermano?

- Pues había pensado en tenerle a huevo...muy a huevo y antes de que las manos vayan al pan...tachán, darle una patada en el culo y decir que Bella es Isabella – dijo Alice.

- Alice, yo no voy a hacer eso, ¡no voy a ser capaz!

- Oh, si que vas a ser capaz – repuso convencida.

- Mmmm, chicas la base es buena. Me gusta el plan pero hay que pulirlo - que el cielo me ayude. No había una mente diabólica sino dos.

- Rose, yo...sabes que no puedo hacerlo...me pondré nerviosa y lo estropearé todo.

- ¿Te pone nerviosa estar cerca del gilipollas de mi hermano? - dijo alzando las cejas.

- Si...- susurré.

- Bueno, está la opción B – dijo Alice.

- ¿Y cual es la opción B? - dije un tanto asustada.

- Lo mismo que la A pero con alcohol – y se extendió su risa maliciosa.

- No, no, no, Alice, la última vez que me emborraché acabé con un tatuaje que me ocupa media cadera, no, ¡ni hablar!

- ¿Te emborrachaste y no sabes cuando te tatuaste? - pregunto Rose – Jooder, que heavy – dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

- Bueno, tu eliges, ¿por las buenas o por las malas? - preguntó Alice.

- Por las buenas – dije enfurruñada.

- Vale, ahora toca pulir el plan. Necesitamos un montón de gente, cuanto más mejor, ambiente distendido, música...¡necesitamos una fiesta, chicas! – dijo Rosalie – y yo tengo la solución. Los chicos y yo habíamos pensado en hacer una fiesta...ya sabéis, despidiendo las vacaciones y todo eso...

- ¿Vais a hacer una fiesta por el fin de las vacaciones? - pregunté.

- Bella, cielo, sólo es una excusa para hacer una fiesta – me explicó Alice.

- Oh.

- Vale. La fiesta será la semana que viene así que hay que prepararte. Tenemos tiempo, pero hay que hacer muchas cosas...Hay que ir de compras, hacerte las uñas...

- Hey, hey, Alice, para el carro de verdad no creo que...

- ¡Schhh!Alice tiene razón – el turno de Rose – ¡En la fiesta tu cometido será poner cachondo al imbécil de mi hermano como si fuera un león en celo! Así que nos harás caso en todo lo que te digamos.

- Wow, Rose, ¿te ha poseído el espíritu de un camionero? - bromeó Alice.

- Yo...¡ugh!No se si esto vale la pena, chicas...no, no...me pondré nerviosa...

- Tú tranquila, lo tendrás todo controlado – Alice y sus visiones de futuro.

- ¿Tú crees que querrá acercarse a mi? No se si caerá en la trampa Me da que a tu hermano le van más las rubias altas y oxigenadas – sinceramente tenía pocas esperanzas de que yo pudiera gustarle a Cullen por muy cambiada que esté.

- Cariño, con la ropa que te vamos a poner y lo buena que estás ahora mi hermanito no se va a poder resistir. Le tendrás comiendo de tu mano. Le conozco.

Eso hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no me lo creo. Cullen comiendo de mi mano...Sí, definitivamente una idea tentadora, muy tentadora. Y cuando le tenga en su punto, ¡zas! Golpe bajo. Cullen, donde las dan las toman.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno...se juntaron Alice y Rosalie...no sé que puede salir de todo esto. ¡Pobre Bella! Jejeje. ¿Qué os han parecido Jasper y Alice? Son super monos...¿Y qué me decís del plan de venganza? ¿Creeis que saldrá todo bien?<em>

**_imtwilighter: _**_me alegro de que te haya gustado! Era Rose...¡qué peligro tiene junto con Alice! Gracias por comentar.** Janalez: **dos mentes maquivelicas por el precio de uno...¡tenía ganas de que Rose se uniera al plan! Gracias por tu comentario.** FlorVillu: **!gracias por tus palabras! ¡haces que me suba la moral! Muchas gracias por comentar. **Sophia18: **¡gracias! ¡Besos! **Karmen-eb: **me convenciste, jejeje. De una manera u otra, Jacob hará enfurecer a Edward, aunque habrá que esperar un poquito. Muchas gracias por comentar.** Brigitte: **¡gracias! Sí, la verdad es que me han salido unos capis bastante cortos, por eso subí dos días seguidos. Muchisimas gracias por comentar. **Nomigo: **¡que se prepare Edward, jejeje! gracias por tu comentario. **Flowers19: **ya no queda nada para que Edward vea a Bella...Y Alice me encanta, jijiji. Muchas gracias por comentar. **Lowrense: **muchas gracias, espero que te guste ;) . Gracias por comentar. **Lolaki: **!queda muy poquito! Ains, que ya tengo ganas de verle la cara a Edward, jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario. **MaraGaunt: **¿Qué te ha parecido la idea de Alice? ¡A ver cómo sale! Muchas gracias por comentar._

_Muchas gracias por molestaros en comentar, ¡me animais el día! ¡Nos leemos el viernes, besitos y abrazos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Me bajé del coche y cuando me giré para encaminarme hacia la puerta tuve que parpadear dos veces. A apenas unos pocos metros de mi una montaña de unas quince bolsas parecía moverse sola. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención. Fue la chica que había debajo. Volví a parpadear. Era la chica más...más...hermosa que podía recordar. Me quedé clavado en mi sitio sin poder moverme; sólo la veía a ella._


	19. Capitulo 19 Fiesta, gente nueva y

CAPITULO 19 FIESTA, GENTE NUEVA...Y UNA CHICA PRECIOSA

En estos momentos la cama de Tanya se me hacía pequeña. Muy pequeña. Aunque la cama era de matrimonio ella se empeñaba en pegarse a mi como una maldita lapa. Pasó una pierna por mi cadera y empezó a besarme el cuello de nuevo. Ya era suficiente por hoy en el estado de ánimos en el que me encontraba. Tenía la mente en muchos sitios y definitivamente esa habitación no era uno de ellos.

- Eddie, cariño... - me susurró en el oído - ¿puedes estar a lo que estás? - me separé de ella cabreado. Si ya estaba poco predispuesto a volver a hacer algo con ella ahora se me había cortado el rollo del todo.

- Dos cosas Tanya...no me llames Eddie y mucho menos cariño, ¿de acuerdo? - dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Se sentó en la cama mirándome con aquellos ojos azules fríos como el hielo sin hacer ningún ademán para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

- Perdona por intentar ser cariñosa contigo – dijo irónicamente.

- No quiero que seas cariñosa conmigo, Tanya – dije poniéndome mi camisa.

- Pues bien que vienes a mi casa a hacer el amor conmigo...

- Oh, por favor – dije rodando los ojos – Yo no hago el amor contigo...Desde un principio sabes que esta relación no va de eso.

- Lo se perfectamente. No hace falta que me lo repitas cada vez que nos vemos – dijo poniendose una bata mientras me taladraba con la mirada – Sólo quería despedirme a lo grande.

- ¿Despedirte?

- Sí, me voy a ver a mis tíos a Alaska antes de que empiecen las clases – si, soy cruel, pero en esos momentos la idea de tener a Tanya un poquito lejos de mi me hacía querer bailar la danza de la victoria.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- En un par de días – dijo encendiendose un cigarro. Arrugué la nariz - ¿Qué?

- No me gusta el olor a tabaco.

- Pues que te jodan, Edward – alcé una ceja mientras cogía las llaves de mi coche.

- ¿Que me jodan? Sabes que eso no es un problema para mi, Tanya – entrecerró los ojos. Bien, a eso si que le llamaba yo hacer la mirada del tigre - ¿sabes qué? Voy a ir empezando a buscar candidatas que te suplan en tu ausencia. Buenas noches y buen viaje – dije sonriendo inocentemente.

Al salir a la calle agradecé el fresco de la noche; al menos tendría que dar la razón a Rose en algo, el perfume de Tanya era agobiante. Toda ella me resultaba agobiante de un tiempo a esta parte...No me gustaba que me llamara todos los días, no me gustaba que intentara cogerme de la mano por la calle, no me gustaba que se colgara de mi brazo y, definitivamente, no me gustaba que me llamara Eddie. Ella sabía perfectamente que lo nuestro era algo abierto y sin compromiso.

Sí, empezaba a estar un poco hasta los cojones de Tanya. Y la cosa fue a peor desde que Lauren nos dio la "maravillosa" noticia de que Isabella volvía a Forks. No hacía más que maquinar y pensar maquiavelicos planes para darle la bienvenida a su manera. ¿Qué le pasaba a Tanya con esa chica? ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? Físicamente hablando Isabella no tenía nada que hacer al lado de Tanya por no hablar de la popularidad. De todas formas los demás no se quedaban atrás. Según ellos necesitaban pasarselo bien en su último año de instituto. Eso me parecía estupendo, ¿pero tenía que ser mortificando a una persona? Yo lo hice una vez y no lo volvería a hacer. Esto no lo sabía nadie, pero tras el encontronazo con Jacob, el amigo de Isabella, tuve un bajón de la hostia. Y no quería volver a pasar por aquello ni de coña.

Decidí ir directamente a casa; era un sábado por la noche, apenas eran las dos de la mañana. Los chicos habrían salido, seguramente, pero mis ánimos no estaban para muchos trotes. Entre la pesada de Tanya, la vuelta de Isabella y el comienzo del último curso estaba que me subía por las paredes.

Rodé los ojos cuando el jeep de Emmet en mi garaje. De las horas que pasaba a la semana en mi casa podríamos apadrinarle...Metí la cerradura lo más silencioso que pude; si Emmet estaba en mi casa un sábado por la noche había muy altas posibilidades de que se estuviera pegando el lote con mi hermana...no quería molestar, pero tampoco quería ver nada, así que entré con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Esperaba oir sonido de besuqueos o algo parecido, pero no. Abrí un ojo casi con miedo y me sorprendí al ver que el salón estava vacío y sin signos de haber sido ocupado por esos dos recientemente. Fruncí el ceño al comprender que la parejita seguramente estaba en el piso de arriba. Mejor, así me ahorraría los gritos de Rose por haber interrumpido algo.

Fui a la cocina a por un vaso de leche pero me paré en la puerta cuando los oí hablar, pero no estaban solos. También estaba Jasper. Al parecer había reunión de hermanos/cuñado.

- Joder, me ha dado un subidón de la hostia – ahí está la camionera de mi hermana – Aún no me lo puedo creer.

- Dios, Rose...¡estás dando saltitos! - gritó Emmet. ¿Mi hermana dando saltos? - Y tu, Jasper...puedes cerrar ya la boca. Te pueden entrar moscas, ¿sabes?

- Es que...es que me he quedado sin palabras...

- La morenita te ha dejado loco, ¿no? - preguntó Emmet. Joder, esto se ponía interesante por momentos. Sí, soy un puto cotilla.

- Sí...una chica muy guapa...

- Jasper esta sonrojado – canturreó Emmet. Esto si que era novedad, mi hermano sonrojado por una chica.

- Cállate, Emmet – le regañó mi hermana – Yo también estoy sin palabras. No me puedo creer lo que se puede hacer con ropa nueva y un poco de maquillaje. Espectacular – ahora si que me había perdido.

- Me estoy imaginando la cara de todos cuando vean a las chicas nuevas – se rió Emmet – Aunque cuando se enteren de que es...

Y justo en el punto más interesante de la conversación...va y me suena el puñetero móvil de los cojones. Mierda.

- ¿Edward? - dijo Rose asomando la cabeza – Joder, ¿acaso no te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación? - dijo con los brazos en jarras.

- Esta también es mi cocina, ¿recuerdas? - dije pasando a la cocina con la poca dignidad que me quedaba tras mi pillada.

Mientras entraba miré el móvil con ganas de estamparle. Ya podían haberme llamado los chicos en otro momento...a tomar por culo mi cotilleo. ¿Había oído que venían nuevas chicas?

- Eres un imbecil, Edward – dijo Rose.

- ¿Esa es la frase del año, hermanita? - dije mientras me servía mi ansiado vaso de leche.

- ¿Y tu no tenías que estar en la cama de Tanya haciendo guarrerías en vez de venir aquí y jodernos la existencia? - ambos hicimos un pulso de miradas.

- Chicos, ya vale, ¿no? - dijo Jasper.

- Así que te ha gustado una chica, ¿no? ¿La has entrado? - le pregunté mientras me sentaba en un taburete e ignoraba de nuevo a Rose.

- Ya tendrá tiempo de entrarla. ¿verdad Jasper? - dijo Emmet mientras le palmeaba la espalda de mi sonrojado hermano.

- Así que es verdad que vendrán chicas nuevas...¿Están buenas? - Rose me taladró con la mirada. Otra vez - ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes, Edward...pronto averigüarás si va a venir alguien nuevo o no...De todas formas las noticias en un pueblo tan pequeño. Por cierto...la semana que viene habrá fiesta – dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí, en casa – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Y a cuento de qué vamos a hacer una fiesta? Mama y papa nos pueden crujir si se enteran.

- Vamos a hacer una fiesta...de despedida del verano – Rose miró a Jasper y a Emmet – Van a venir todos. Tu también estás invitado, obviamente – y puso cara de niña buena.

- Gracias por invitarme a una fiesta en mi propia casa – dije irónico – De todos modos no me puedo creer que te hayas decidido a hacer vida social. Me muero de ganas por verte como anfitriona.

- Bueno, Edd...la gente cambia y a veces esos cambios pueden ser épicos – Jasper y Emmet se rieron. Sin duda yo me estaba perdiendo algo y no me hacía ni puta gracia – En fin... Dile a la guarrilla de Tanya que firmo una brevisima tregua...ella también está invitada – ahora si que sentí que los ojos se me salían de las cuencas.

- ¿Qué me estás contando, Rosalie? Tu odias a Tanya.

- Vaaamos, estoy de buen rollito. Dile que venga, que le va a encantar el ambiente y la gente de la fiesta.

- Un detalle por tu parte, pero eso no será posible...se va en un par de días a Alaska.

- Oh, que peeeenaaaa – dijo Rose fingiendo pucheritos – Se va a perder el evento del año – Jasper tosió para disimular una risa.

- ¿Sabes qué? Estais muy raros...dime...¿qué habeis bebido? Tú – señalé a Rose – convertida en una persona super social – Tú – señalé a Jasper – Pillado por una tía.

- Eh – se quejó mi hermano.

- Y tu – señalé a Emmet – sin duda algo te pasa porque aún no te has metido conmigo...Estais raros de cojones.

- Uy, que gracioso estás, Edward...tu ven a la fiesta, que te lo vas a pasar de lujo.

Me fui a la cama algo mosqueado. Esos tres estaban muy, muy raros. Algo se tramaban y realmente me escocía no saber qué era. Afortunadamente en este pueblo nos enterábamos pronto de las cosas, así que no tendría que esperar mucho para enterarme de lo que ocurría.

Quedaban un par de días para la fiesta de Rose. Dios, era raro decir eso de "la fiesta de Rose". ¿Qué bicho le habría picado para hacer una fiesta en casa? Sería nuestra primera fiesta. Íbamos a aprovechar la escapada romántica de nuestros padres para liarla parda.

Con Tanya fuera de combate, gracias a los cielos, y mis colegas haciendo planes para la fiesta, decidí aprovechar e ir al centro comercial para comprarme algo de ropa.

Mi hermana llevaba un par de días más rara de lo normal. Había ratos que incluso me hablaba con normalidad y sin insultarme. Toda una novedad. Así que seguí su consejo de "ponte guapo para el gran evento del año" y aquí estaba yo, en el aparcamiento del centro comercial con una tarde de compras por delante. Quien lo diría.

Me bajé del coche y cuando me giré para encaminarme hacia la puerta tuve que parpadear dos veces. A apenas unos pocos metros de mi una montaña de unas quince bolsas parecía moverse sola. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención. Fue la chica que había debajo. Volví a parpadear. Era la chica más...más...hermosa que podía recordar. Me quedé clavado en mi sitio sin poder moverme; sólo la veía a ella.

Su pelo era castaño y bajo los tenues rayos del sol su melena ondulada tenía reflejos caobas. Era menuda y delgada, pero lo poco que me dejaban ver las bolsas se veía que estaba proporcionada, muy bien proporcionada. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y sus labios...carnosos, rosados...totalmente apetecibles...en esos momentos estaban fruncidos en un gracioso gesto. Estaba intentando sacar las llaves del coche y debido a la carga que llevaba no podía...hasta que se le cayeron un par de bolsas. Tuve que sonreir por el gesto de su cara. Se agachó para cogerlas, pero decidí adelantarme; no me lo pensé dos veces y me fui a ayudar a mi damisela en apuros.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy he subido un poquito antes, que no me aguanto, jejeje. Bueno, bueno...parece que ha habido contancto visual...mmmm, ¿qué pasará? ¿Teneis ganas de saber qué pasará en la fiesta? ¿Rosalie y Alice harán Barbie Bella?<em>

_Chicas, tengo un pequeño problema, a ver si me podeis dar alguna solución: no recibo las alertas de las reviews, ¿sabeis qué puede ser? He cambiado la dirección de correo para ver si el problema era ese, pero sigo igual :( Si a alguna os ha pasado lo mismo y lo ha podido solucionar agradecería mucho que me aconsejarais._

_**Nomigo: **¿torturarán mucho a Bella para la fiesta? Jejeje, ¡a ver qué pasa! Gracias por tu comentario. **Janalez: **creo que en esa fiesta va a subir la temperatura :p Muchas gracias por comentar. **Flowers19: **hay cosas que nunca cambian, como las collejas de Rosalie a Emmet, jejejeje. Y con lo de los celos Edward será el que se lleve la peor parte, pero para eso queda aún un poquito. Gracias por tus palabras. **Imtwilighter: **me alegro de que te guste! muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. **VICKY08: **todas estamos deseando de patear el culo a Edward, jijiji. Gracias por comentar. **MaraGaunt: **Con Alice como cabeza pensante del plan tienen muchas posibilidades de que todo salga bien...Publiqué tres veces por el tema de las alertas :( a ver si lo soluciono. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **FlorVillu: **a mi me encanta esa frase, jejeje, la he llevado a la práctica alguna que otra vez. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras._

_Como siempre nos leemos en un par de días, el domingo vuelvo a subir capitulo. Besitos y abrazos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Esperé a ver que Cullen abandonara el aparcamiento para ir hacia el coche de Rose._

_Llegué hiperventilando al sitio de comida rápida donde estaban las chicas._

_- Bella, ¿qué te pasa? - me preguntó Rose – Vuelves a ser pálida._

_- Eh...Dios...Cullen...- murmuré._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Mi...hermano? - asentí todavía hiperventilando – ¿Te ha...te ha visto? - asentí de nuevo – ¿Y que ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo el imbécil de mi hermano?_


	20. Capitulo 20 Venganza, primer asalto

CAPITULO 20 VENGANZA, PRIMER ASALTO

Me levanté temprano y baje a desayunar. Mi padre ya se había ido al trabajo por lo que otra vez me tocaría desayunar sola. Preparé unas tostadas y un poco de leche con miel, para mitigar el frío ya que ya me había acostumbrado al calor de Phoenix, y me senté en la mesa de la cocina. No había empezado a morder la tostada cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Jake! - grité al verle mientras me colgaba de su cuello. Él me miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Bells? ¿Eres tu? - dijo mirandome de arriba abajo.

- Síiii, soy yo. Qué ganas tenía de verte. Te he echado mucho de menos. No sabes la falta que me has hecho.

- Vaya, yo...también, esto...¿que te han hecho? A ver, que estas muy guapa, pero...¿cómo has cambiado...tanto? - me reí mientras nos sentabamos en la cocina a desayunar.

Jake estaba más grande que la última vez si cabe. Se había cortado el pelo y estaba mucho más guapo. Me reí cuando le dije que así estaba mucho más occidental. Parecía más hombre.

Le conté todo. Lo referente a Phoenix, la boda de mi madre, mis amigos...Él bromeó conmigo todo lo que pudo, hasta se rió de mi porque dijo que hasta estaba morena.

Me dijo que los chicos de La Push tenían muchas ganas de verme y que probablemente rompería más de un corazón por allí. Él me contó el nacimiento de su sobrino, cómo arregló mi coche y las locuras que hicieron en la playa. Prometí ir a verle muy pronto con Alice. Tenía ganas de que se conocieran.

Faltaban dos días para la famosa fiesta de Rose.

Por el pueblo ya se había extendido la noticia de que Isabella Swan volvía a casa, pero afortunadamente nadie me vió. Hacíamos todo lo posible por evitar el centro del pueblo por si alguien me reconocía. Esa tarde iríamos al centro comercial de Port Angeles para hacer unas compras.

Fuimos las tres en el maravilloso BMW de Rose y atacamos todas las tiendas nada más llegar. Tengo que decir que le estaba cogiendo el puntillo a esto de las compras. Tampoco es que me gustara, lo que me gustaba era el resultado.

Alice y Rose me eligieron una falda corta de color negro y volantes. Me tapaba lo justo. Eso de "poner cachondo a Cullen" lo cumplirían al pie de la letra. Para la parte de arriba eligieron una camiseta anudada al cuello de color azul cielo, que contrastaba muy bien con mi pseudo-moreno de piel. Pasamos por Victoria´s Secret, para renovar interiores, palabras textuales de Alice. Para mí escogió unos escandalosos conjuntos de encaje, por Dios, ¿cuando usaré yo eso? También compramos unos zapatos preciosos. Eran peligrosamente altos, pero preciosos. Eran unos peet toe de color negro con unos brillantitos encima del tacón. Después fuimos a la peluquería y a hacernos la manicura y la pedicura. No quise saber lo que nos gastamos, ya que Alice se empeñó en pagar todo, con eso de que es una mujer emprendedora y dueña de una empresa famosa...

Decidimos comer algo, pero las bolsas nos molestaban mucho así que me ofrecí a llevarlas al coche, eso si es que entraban en el maletero. Además necesitaba que me diera el aire.

Caminé como pude por el centro comercial bajo la atenta mirada de algunas personas y no me extrañaba. Debía de llevar como quince kilos de ropa encima.

Cuando estaba intentando sacar las llaves del bolso se me cayeron un par de bolsas, ¿no se supone que era menos torpe? Cuando fui a agacharme para recogerlas una pálida mano se me adelantó. Y cuando miré hacia arriba vi unos ojos verdes. Unos preciosos e irresistibles ojos verdes. Edward.

- Toma tus bolsas – dijo esa seductora voz aterciopelada. Tenía su sonrisa torcida. Sus labios...

- Mmmm...gracias – dije mirándole más tiempo del necesario.

- Eh...¿te conozco de algo? Tu cara me suena... - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- No, no creo. Gracias por las bolsas – y me di la vuelta rápidamente para irme.

- De todos modos si te conociera no se me podría olvidar tu cara. La cara de un ángel es difícil de olvidar – dijo a mis espaldas. Podía notar que su figura no se había movido un milímetro de donde estábamos.

Luchando contra mi fuerza de voluntad conseguí no girarme y encararle para decirle quien era y el daño que me había echo. ¿Ahora si soy digna de ti? ¿Ahora soy un ángel? Eso pareció olvidarlo hace más de un año en el baile. Maldito Cullen. Confirmado, te odio.

Esperé a ver que Cullen abandonara el aparcamiento para ir hacia el coche de Rose.

Llegué hiperventilando al sitio de comida rápida donde estaban las chicas.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa? - me preguntó Rose – Vuelves a ser pálida.

- Eh...Dios...Cullen...- murmuré.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mi...hermano? - asentí todavía hiperventilando – ¿Te ha...te ha visto? - asentí de nuevo – ¿Y que ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo el imbécil de mi hermano?

- No...yo...

- ¡Habla! - gritó Alice – ¿Te ha reconocido? - negué con la cabeza.

- Iba al aparcamiento y se me cayeron un par de bolsas y...y alguien se me adelantó. Cuando miré hacia arriba era Cullen.

- ¿Y que te dijo? Por que algo te habrá dicho para que vengas así, ¿no?

- Me...me dijo que si nos conocíamos de algo y yo me apresuré a negarlo.

- ¿Y nada más? ¿El gilipollas de mi hermano no te ha dicho nada? - asentí – ¿El qué?

- Me ha dicho que le sonaba de algo pero que si me conociera de algo seguramente no podría olvidar mi cara, que parezco un ángel – sus caras eran un poema. Acto seguido estallaron en carcajadas – Eh, ¿de qué os reís? A mi no me hace gracia, ¡casi me descubre!

- Nos reímos porque mi hermanito ya ha caído en tus redes.

- ¿Que...?

- Le has gustado. Cuando te vea en casa va a flipar y el plan saldrá a pedir de boca – dijo Alice.

- Ja, ja – nótese el sarcasmo – Ahora que soy así – dije señalándome – soy digna de sus atenciones. Antes...

- Bella, tía, no te atormentes, además recibirá su merecido. Él y las zorras del insti.

Cada vez tenía más ganas de cobrarme la venganza, pero después de tenerle tan cerca no se si podré soportarlo. Todo de él me llamaba, deseaba estar a su lado y a la vez deseaba hundirlo. Dios mio, ¡como te odio Cullen!

Estaba todo planeado. El gran día de la fiesta había llegado. Alice había convencido a mi padre para que esa noche dejara quedarme a su casa a dormir. El pobre aún me sobreprotegía demasiado.

Pasé toda la tarde en su casa preparándonos para el evento y he de decir q ue tuve que tomarme dos tilas. Estaba super nerviosa, ¿como reaccionaré al verle de nuevo? ¿Qué iba a hacer al estar a su lado?

Una vez que me puse el revelador conjunto y esos preciosos pero peligrosos zapatos me miré en el espejo de Alice.

Me gustaba lo que veía y en el fondo esperaba que a él también le gustase. ¿Pero en qué estas pensando, idiota? Vas machacar su ego, ¡no te preocupes por lo que el vaya a pensar al verte!

Alice notó que estaba teniendo un debate mental conmigo misma.

- Bella, no te preocupes, todo va a salir como está planeado. Tengo la sensación de que va a salir todo bien – y me lo creía. Viniendo de Alice...

- ¿Quien va a estar en la fiesta? - pregunté cambiando de tema.

- Eh...creo que medio instituto. El equipo de fútbol, los más populares y por supuesto las zorras. A Rose le dará un ataque de nervios de soportarlas en su casa. No ha tenido más remedio que invitarlos a todos, como son amigos de...

- Ah, ya. Bueno, supongo que mejor. Cuanta más gente vea el numerito mejor – que malvada, Dios.

- Bella, es la hora. Vamos al coche.

Asentí. Cogimos nuestras chaquetas y fuimos hacia la casa de los Cullen. Alice me había dicho que los padres de Rose se habían ido de escapada romántica o algo parecido así que no habría padres a la vista. Nunca había estado en la casa Cullen pero por todos era sabido que era una casa enorme y preciosa.

Era evidente que los Cullen tenían dinero. Carlisle, el padre, era un eminente cirujano del hospital de Port Angeles y Esme, la madre, era una reputada decoradora de casas antiguas.

La casa estaba en las afueras de Forks, en medio del bosque y, como había imaginado, era espectacular. Era blanca y tenía unos grandes ventanales. Tenía tres pisos y en la parte trasera, probablemente, tendría un enorme jardín. Era hermosa.

En la entrada había una infinidad de coches, en los que pude distinguir el coche de Tyler, el de Mike, el de la guarra de Lauren...no vi por ningún sitio el de Tanya...También vi el coche de Ben. Probablemente Angela tambien estuviera, me haría ilusión verla...

Rose estaba en la puerta esperándonos. Nos hizo entrar por la puerta trasera, no queríamos que nadie nos descubriera. Bueno, que me descubrieran a mi. Entramos y llegamos a la cocina. Una espaciosa y bonita cocina. Había bebida y vasos por todos lados. La fiesta no hacía ni media hora que había comenzado y la gente al parecer ya se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- Chicas, llegáis tarde, ¡casi me da algo! - gritó Rose.

- Ataque de nervios – dijo Alice señalándome.

- Bien, no te preocupes, Bella, mi hermano aún no ha bajado de su habitación, se está arreglando todavía, imbécil presumido – y rodó los ojos – ¡Te ves espectacular! - dijo mientras me quitaba el abrigo.

- Chicas, creo que es hora de hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta – dijo Alice.

Y fuimos hacia el salón, donde estaba todo el mundo.

Se habían currado la fiesta. Era increíble, parecía que en vez de en una casa estábamos en una discoteca. Las luces estaba apagadas, pero colocaron estratégicamente unos focos de colores en ciertos lugares del salón, que era enorme, por cierto.

El hueco que hacía las veces de pista estaba más iluminado que el resto y la música sonaba fuertemente del equipo de mezclas que habían alquilado para la ocasión. Era Jasper el que se encargaba de la música.

A un lado de la estancia habían colocado unas mesas que hacían las veces de barra, donde estaba Emmet sirviendo copas. Parecía estar feliz de estar ahí.

Luego ojeé el resto de la sala. Vi a Mike y a Jessica, también estaba Ben, Angela, Eric, el equipo completo de futbol, Alec...¿qué hacía aquí si ya había acabado el instituto?...y el grupo de las zorras. Ni rastro de Cullen.

- Venga, Bella, vamos a ver a Emmet – dijo Rose.

- ¡Beellaaa! - dijo Emmet, salió de su lugar y vino a abrazarme – Wow , a mi cuñado le dará algo cuando te vea – dijo mirándome por completo – Y a mi otro cuñado también – dijo mirando a Alice y moviendo sugerentemente las cejas. ¡Oh, Alice sonrojada! Jasper saludó efusivamente desde su lugar.

Rose sustituyó a Emmet un rato y se puso a servir copas. Alice y yo seguíamos en un lugar oscuro pero cerca de Rose, todavía no quería que me viera nadie, una cara "nueva" llamaría en seguida la atención.

Alice me dio un codazo y cabeceó hacía una dirección.Y entonces le vi bajar las escaleras.

* * *

><p><em>¿A que tenemos ganas de fiesta? No intenteis pegarme por dejarlo ahí, os prometo que el próximo capitulo es el de la fiesta.<em>

_¿Cómo veis a Bella? ¿La veis capaz de llevar a cabo la venganza? ¿Qué pensará la gente al ver a Bella? ?Cómo reaccionará Edward?_

_**BkPattz: **nos ocuparemos de Tanya más adelante, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **Karmen-eb: **gracias! no pasa nada porque no comentaras ;) Bella no nos defraudará! gracias por comentar. **Flowers19: **espera a ver la reacción cuando sepa que la preciosidad era Bella, jejeje. Sintiendolo mucho te digo que a Emmet le quedan unas cuantas collejas en este fic, jijiji. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. **Janalez: **yo también quiero fiestaaa! Jejeje, muchas gracias por comentar. **eddieIlove: **aún queda el encuentro más intenso...ya queda menos! Gracias por tu comentario. **karito CullenMasen: **si, un poco corto :S Prometo que los próximos serán un poco más largos. Gracias por comentar. **MaraGaunt: **querrás pegarme por haberlo dejado en este punto :p Siguen sin llegarme las alertas al correo :( a ver si lo soluciono de alguna manera. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. **Ana-Myle: **el video de Taylor Swift no le había visto, pero la cara del chico cuando la ve llegar al baile toda guapa es la que me imagino a Edward cuando ve a Bella. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Gracias por tus palabras. **FlorVillu: **Muchisimas gracias! Me encanta lo que me dices, jajajaja. Edward va a pasar unos cuantos capitulos sufriendo, jejejeje (somos un poco malas :p) Muchas gracias por tus palabras. **Iga Emo - 12L: **se tiene que poner más caliente aún, jejeje. Muchisimas gracias por comentar._

_Bueno, chicas muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando comentarios. Nos leemos el martes. Abrazotes!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Colocó sus manos en mi cintura. Su tacto me recordó aquel momento en clase de biología cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por error. Pero ahora era diferente, era mucho más intenso. Sus manos quemaban mi piel allí donde tocaban. Instintivamente su cabeza se inclinó un poco para oler mi pelo. Me sentí desfallecer cuando hizo eso. Busqué con la mirada a Rose y Alice, que me hicieron muecas de que todo iba bien. Pude ver que mucha gente nos miraba. En ese momento eramos el centro de atención._

_Decidí moverme de una manera un poco más provocadora, así que empecé a mover mis caderas de forma que mi cuerpo se frotara con el suyo. Definitivamente era el efecto del alcohol, sino yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso._

_Su cuerpo respondió casi al instante. En la parte baja de mi espalda noté su excitación..._


	21. Capitulo 21 Que empiece el show

CAPITULO 21 QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW

Estaba asquerosamente guapo. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Su pelo estaba imposiblemente despeinado, delicioso. Bella, idiota, quieres hundirle, no pienses en él así.

Se fue con sus amigos después de saludar a las zorras. ¡Ugh! ¿Con cuantas de ellas se habrá acostado? Posiblemente con el noventa por ciento de ellas. Ese pensamiento me enfureció.

Rose nos llamó con la mano para que fuéramos hasta ella.

- Bien, el cuco ya está en el nido – dijo Rose sonriendo maliciosamente – Pero vamos a dejar que coja un poco de confianza.

- Yo...yo no puedo – dije intentando huir. Alice me cogió del brazo.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? Vamos a hacer lo que tenemos planeado y punto.

- Pero...

- Pero...ni peros ni leches – dijo.

Estuvimos un rato más pegadas a Rose. La gente que venía a por sus copas nos miraba a Alice y a mí entre extrañados y maravillados. Al parecer nadie era lo bastante atrevido como para hablar a las guapas invitadas. Noté que Mike me miraba con cara de baboso, oh Mike, ¿no se supone que yo no era tu tipo? Fue a acercarse hacia nosotras cuando Jessica se colgó de su cuello y se le llevó a bailar. Puso cara de frustración. Perfecto, no hubiera aguantado mucho rato a Mike en mi estado de nervios.

Vi que Edward se acercaba a por su copa, pero en ese momento lo interceptó Lauren por el camino. ¡Arg! Esa guarra le está tocando. Dios Bella, cálmate. A ti Cullen no te interesa de ese modo, me abofeteé mentalmente, aunque sonreí en mi fuero interno cuando se deshizo facilmente de ella y volvió con sus amigos. Parece que se olvidó de su copa.

Suspiré sonoramente.

- Bella, creo que va siendo hora de que hagas tu aparición estelar – dijo Alice.

- Uf, espera, necesito prepararme – dije cerrando los ojos.

Quizás te vendría bien una copa – dijo Rose.

- Mmmmm, no se si es buena idea, el alcohol y yo...no nos llevamos bien...

- Algo suave...- dijo Rose mirando las botellas – Una cerveza...- entonces vi como Cullen se mordía el labio inferior y se pasaba la mano por su pelo, despeinándolo aún mas. Dios, no podría hacerlo. No...no podría hacerlo...Por lo menos no sobria.

- Rose, un red bull – dije muy seria.

- Bueno, no lleva alcohol, solo esperemos que no te de muchas alas y te escapes – dijo riéndose.

- Con whiskey – dije todavía seria.

- Bella, no creo... – empezó Alice.

- Alice por favor, me apetece – no, no me apetece. Lo necesito - además estáis conmigo, no creo que me dejéis hacer una locura, ¿no?

Rose me sirvió la bebida negando con la cabeza. Uf, sabía fuerte, pero empecé a relajarme cuando el alcohol empezó a recorrer mis venas.

No podía apartar mi mirada de él. En ese momento empezó a sonar Bad romance, y gemí sonoramente aferrando mi vaso. Alice me dio dos palmaditas en el hombro. Agradecí a los cielos cuando acabó la canción y empezó a sonar una sugerente canción de Nine Inch Nails. Bieeeen, el plan de "poner cachondo a Cullen" iba viento en popa. Esta canción y el alcohol me terminaron de encender, así que apuré mi copa y no sé cómo, me encaminé al centro de la pista.

Comencé a moverme sugerentemente. Los chicos empezaron a mirarme. Sonreí al imaginarme haciendo esto hace año y medio. Hubiera sido imposible el simple hecho de ir a una fiesta de este tipo y más aún el hecho de bailar sin herir a nadie a tres metros a la redonda.

Continué con mi baile. Algunos chicos se acercaban, pero rápidamente los despachaba. No se de donde saqué el valor suficiente.

De repente noté que alguien se colocaba detrás de mí. Iba a despacharle cuando su aroma me golpeó fuertemente la nariz. Era él. Cullen. Y le tenía pegado a mi bailando al ritmo que yo ponía.

Respiré profundamente, todavía no podía encararle, así que seguí con su pecho pegado a mi espalda. Nunca le había tenido así de cerca. Su pecho era fuerte, se sentía deliciosamente bien estar así a su lado. Rápidamente deseché ese pensamiento.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura. Su tacto me recordó aquel momento en clase de biología cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por error. Pero ahora era diferente, era mucho más intenso. Sus manos quemaban mi piel allí donde tocaban. Instintivamente su cabeza se inclinó un poco para oler mi pelo. Me sentí desfallecer cuando hizo eso. Busqué con la mirada a Rose y Alice, que me hicieron muecas de que todo iba bien. Pude ver que mucha gente nos miraba. En ese momento eramos el centro de atención.

Decidí moverme de una manera un poco más provocadora, así que empecé a mover mis caderas de forma que mi cuerpo se frotara con el suyo. Definitivamente era el efecto del alcohol, sino yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso.

Su cuerpo respondió casi al instante. En la parte baja de mi espalda noté su excitación. Me tensé al instante. Nunca había notado la excitación de un hombre tan cerca. Bueno, nunca había notado la excitación de un hombre. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas, aferrándolas con fuerza y pegándome más a él. Un calor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, mis venas estaban en llamas. Se inclinó hacia un lado de mi cuello y me besó. Hizo un camino de besos hasta mi hombro. El hombro que esa noche me había herido, dejándome una "preciosa" cicatriz. Eso me devolvió a la realidad. Por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo y de mi alrededor, casi me dejo llevar por el momento. Casi correspondo a Cullen. Y ese no era mi cometido, mi cometido era hacer que se sintiera como yo me sentí aquella noche en el baile.

Me di la vuelta para tenerle cara a cara.

Le tenía a menos de tres centímetros de mi boca. En ese momento podría besarle. Le tenía en mis manos. Le tenía justo donde quería. Además seguía excitado, muy excitado. Tragué en seco y desvié mi mirada de sus labios a sus ojos. Él miró hacia abajo, para ver mi escote y después sus ojos tomaron los míos. Y me sonrió.

Algo me decía que volvería a verte – me susurró en el oído. Le sonreí de la manera más seductora que pude.

Seguimos bailando un poco más frente a frente y muy pegados el uno al otro con sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalada.

- Eres un ángel – dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Su toque era celestial, sus manos suaves...

Se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios. Estábamos a milímetros el uno del otro, podía notar su aliento fresco en mi boca y su respiración levemente alterada en anticipación. Perdí la noción del tiempo y dejé que mis labio rozaran los suyos levemente, sólo un pequeño roce...

A mi mente volvió la noche maldita noche en la que mi vida cambió y bruscamente me aparté bruscamente de él.

- Yo...perdona, no quería ofenderte – dijo disculpándose. Pude ver que varias personas nos miraba atentamente. A Cullen no le rechazaba nadie.

- Pensabas que te iba a besar, Cullen – le dije las mismas palabras que me dijeron aquella noche. Más que hablar escupía las palabras. Me miró extrañado.

- ¿Yo...tu...me..me conoces? - miraba toda la extensión de mi cara esperando encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas – Tu cara...tu cara me suena, pero no...

- Claro que te tiene que sonar. Probablemente te reíste de mi durante semanas enteras – ahora la gente hizo corrillo y el murmullo se oía incluso a través de la música.

- No se... no sé de que me hablas, perdona si te he...¿Quien eres? - balbuceó.

- ¿Te acuerdas del baile de fin de curso? - abrió mucho los ojos. Ahora parecía entender. Me miró de arriba abajo y la gente de alrededor hizo lo mismo. Un "oh" generalizado inundó la sala.

- No...no puede ser, ¿Isabella? - susurró.

- Sí, claro que puede ser – escupí.

- P...pero tu – dijo señalándome.

- Cullen – ¿noté dolor? en su cara cuando le llamé. Lo dije de forma que parecía un insulto – Ya no soy la misma de antes. Conmigo ya no se juega – dije mirándole de arriba abajo – No, si en el fondo te tendré que dar las gracias por ser como soy ahora. Ahora ve con tus amigos o a tirarte a la zorra de Tanya – me di la vuelta y me fui hacia la puerta de entrada sin mirar atrás.

- Vamos, vamos, ¡que siga la fiesta! Vaaamos, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer, Jazz, ¡música! - la voz de Rose fue lo último que pude oír antes de salir al exterior.

¡Bella! - dijo Alice – Bella, ¿como estas? - asentí – Has dejado a todos alucinados. Van a estar semanas hablando de esto – dijo dando saltitos – Tenías que haberle visto la cara a Edward...

Me sentí extraña. Por un lado liberada de darle su merecido delante de todos, pero por otro lado sentí que me rebajaba a su nivel. Le había despreciado delante de todo el mundo, ¿pero acaso él no había hecho lo mismo? Bueno, la diferencia es que cuando él me rompió el corazón yo le veía como mi gran amor en potencia. En cambio ahora él a mi me veía como su polvo de una noche en potencia. ¡Ugh! ¡Maldito Cullen!

Pensándolo fríamente no se de donde reuní el valor suficiente para soltar todo lo que dije y delante de tanta gente.

Pensé en el breve roce de sus labios...¡Arggg!Deja de pensar eso. A partir de ahora le debes ver como tu enemigo potencial. Te odiará más si cabe después de esta noche...

- ¿Bella? - dijo Alice moviendo su mano delante de mi cara.

- Creo que la guerra ha empezado – dije con rostro impasible.

- Si, esto no ha hecho más que empezar – dijo dando saltos – Tendrías que haber visto a todo el mundo, te miraban entre maravillados y asustados. Parecía que te iba a salir fuego de los ojos – dijo riéndose.

- Bueno...supongo que me he liberado...

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos en silencio ahí en la fría noche. Mi piel estaba tan caliente que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en la calle y sin abrigo.

Empezó a salir gente de la casa y cuando me vieron me miraron otra vez de arriba abajo.

- Isabella...- se acercó Mike – estás...estás...- le alcé una ceja – estás impresionante.

- Mike, creí que no era tu tipo – dije con sarcasmo.

- Eh, bueno...yo...

- Mike – chilló Jessica, que cuando me tuvo a su altura me miró interrogante – Isabella...

- Bella, no quiero que nadie me llame Isabella, ¿entendido?

- Oh, perfecto...¿supongo que nos veremos en clases? - sonó más a pregunta. Asentí – De acuerdo, adiós – y se llevó a Mike casi arrastras.

- Isab...Bella – era Angela – ¡Estás preciosa! ¿Qué te han hecho? ¡Tu cambio es fantástico! - parecía sincera. Me acerqué y la abracé levemente. Angela era una buena persona.

- Angela, me alegro de verte, en serio.

- Bella, tienes que decirme como lo has conseguido – dijo señalándome – Bueno, nos veremos en clases – volví a asentir.

Después salieron los chicos del equipo. Alec me miró desfiante y yo no me quedé atrás. Puse mis brazos en jarra y le miré con desprecio. Él sonrió con malicia y me dio una mirada lujuriosa que me dio asco.

Después salieron las zorras, que me miraron de manera que no supe descifrar. Ya nos encargaríamos más adelante de ellas. ¿Donde estaría Tanya...?

- Rose, y Tanya, ¿por qué no ha venido?

- Está en Alaska visitando a sus tíos. Aunque apuesto que ya se ha enterado de lo ocurrido. Cuando vuelva intentará sacarte los ojos – dijo Rose.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Está con tu hermano? - podría ser, estaban el otro día juntos en el centro comercial.

- Nah, creo que tienen una relación abierta o algo así.

- Es asqueroso...

- Sí...

- Vamos, Bella, nos marchamos a casa – dijo Alice.

- Sí, vamos, quiero salir de aquí ya.

Después de la fiesta no volví a ver a Cullen.

Pasaron los días y solo faltaban dos para la vuelta al instituto y tres para mi cumpleaños. Alice se había empeñado en hacer una fiesta 2 por 1: inauguración de su casa y mi cumpleaños. Conociendo a Alice y a Rose la fiesta sería apoteósica. Per-fec-to.

Nos pasamos estos dos días ultimando los preparativos para la vuelta a clases.

Nuestra llegada al pueblo ya era un hecho. Nadie se sorprendería de vernos porque ya nos conocían. Afortunadamente no nos habíamos cruzado aún con demasiados chicos por el pueblo.

El primer día de clases llegó. Alice quedó en pasar a buscarme para ir al instituto en su flamante Porsche.

Llegamos en menos de cinco minutos al aparcamiento de la escuela con la música de Muse a todo volumen. Todos se giraron para ver de donde provenía la música y las mandíbulas se les cayeron al suelo cuando vieron que éramos nosotras.

Ambas bajamos riéndonos del coche. Le dije a Alice que después tendría que lavar el coche, todos babeaban ante él.

Eché una ojeada por el aparcamiento y vi que el BMW de Rose entraba seguido del Volvo. Puse mala cara, no pude evitarlo. Por fin le vería de nuevo. Cuando se bajó del coche vi que venía acompañado. Tanya. ¡Ugh!

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido la fiesta? ¿Cómo habeis visto a Bella? ¿Cómo reaccionará Tanya al verla? ¿Os apetece saber cómo está Edward?<em>

**_MaraGaunt: _**_pues si, la nueva Bella si que ha venido sensual...al pobre Eddie casi se le da algo, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar. **Anna-Myle: **Edward ha empezado a sufrir, pero aún le queda otro poquito...Sí, me imagino a Tanya exactamente igual que a la chica del video. Y no te preocupes, que Tanya también tendrá su merecido, jijiji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **Flowers19: **fui un poquito mala dejandolo ahí, pero lo bueno se hace esperar :P No te preocupes por Jacob, él no va a ser el que sufra...es que no quiero adelantar mucho...Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. **evecullen94: **muchas gracias por leer el fic! Espero que te guste! **FlorVillu: **gracias! Consigues arrancarme una sonrisa! Un beso! **Mary Cullen: **Muchas gracias! No sabes lo que me anima que me digais esas cosas! **Karmen - eb: **y se tiene que poner más interesante...¡ya quiero que avance la historia! Gracias por comentar. **janalez: **yo creo que Eddie ya ha caído, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

Muchisimas gracias por vuestras palabras. Nos leemos el jueves. Besitos!

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Los chicos abandonaron el jardín, gracias a los cielos. "Ese culito...". Me habían dado ganas de estampar a Riley por ese comentario y lo habría hecho si llega a salir alguna parida más de esa bocaza que tiene._

_Me pasé la mano por el pelo mientras me sentaba en una de las tumbonas del jardín. Se podía decir que este era el lugar idóneo para relajarse, pero en estos momentos no estaba haciendo su función._

_¿Ahora qué iba a hacer yo? ¿No querías volver a ver a esa chica? Pues toma chica._


	22. Capitulo 22 Tocado o hundido

CAPITULO 22 TOCADO O HUNDIDO

Me quedé mirando como un imbecil la puerta por donde había salido Isabella. Bueno, Bella.

Aún no podía creer que la preciosa chica que había visto en el centro comercial de Port angeles hace un par de días y que no había podido sacarme de la cabeza era Swan. La famosa frase de: cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede convertirse en realidad era un claro ejemplo de lo que había pasado conmigo.

Nunca me había pasado algo parecido. Esa chica, a la que apenas pude ver unos instantes, no había salido de mi cabeza ni un segundo. Necesitaba oir de nuevo su voz, necesitaba saber su nombre, necesitaba volver a verla...y esta noche se habían cumplido todos mis deseos, aunque con un nefasto resultado.

Bella Swan me había dejado a la altura del betún y delante de todos. Cuando fui consciente de ese hecho, miré a mi alrededor; aunque mi hermana había ordenado subir a todo volumen la música la gran mayoría de gente aún seguía centrada en mi.

La verdad es que los entendía. A mi, Edward Cullen, el tío más popular del instituto, me habían vacilado. Y lo mejor de todo es que había sido vacilado por la friki Swan ahora convertida en la preciosidad Bella Swan.

Me lo merecía. Por capullo y por cabrón, pero no podía evitar la rabia que sentía en mi interior.

- ¿Estás bien, tío? - me preguntó Tyler mientras salía del salón y me dirigía al jardín de mi madre.

- No tengo palabras para definir lo que ha pasado, tío – dijo Felix – aún no me creo que ese pedazo de tía buena sea la friki Swan.

- Las chicas tienen un mosqueo...dicen que se les ha jodido la broma de bienvenida de la friki pero yo creo que están celosas – dijo Riley - Y no me extraña...¿Quién podía imaginar que la gafotas tendría ese culito...?

- ¡Basta ya! - grité – ¡Largaos ahora mismo! - los chicos me miraron como si fuera verde.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? - me preguntó Riley – Nosostros no tenemos la culpa que Isabella te haya dado una patada en el culo delante de todos.

- Quiero que me dejeis solo, ¿vale? ¿Es tan dificil entender eso?

Los chicos abandonaron el jardín, gracias a los cielos. "Ese culito...". Me habían dado ganas de estampar a Riley por ese comentario y lo habría hecho si llega a salir alguna parida más de esa bocaza que tiene.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo mientras me sentaba en una de las tumbonas del jardín. Se podía decir que este era el lugar idóneo para relajarse, pero en estos momentos no estaba haciendo su función.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer yo? ¿No querías volver a ver a esa chica? Pues toma chica.

Para empezar, el cachondeito por lo de esta noche seguro que duraría varios días. Tendría que soportar la reacción de Tanya aunque a estas horas alguna de las cotorras de sus amigas ya se lo habría contado. De Rose mejor ni hablemos...estará riéndose de mi semanas enteras...y lo mejor de todo, ¿ahora como me iba a sacar a Bella de la mente? Mierda, mierda, mierda...esto era lo que más me preocupaba...nunca me había pasado esto y me tiene que pasar justo con ella. No había más chicas en el mundo. No.

- ¿Cómo estás? - me giré para ver a mi hermano Jasper.

- Si vienes a rematarme no te vas a tener que esforzar mucho...

- Vengo en son de paz – dijo alzando las manos – Sólo quiero saber qué tal estás...

- Jodido – dije mientras Jazz se sentaba en la hamaca de al lado.

- Bueno...es normal. Has quedado como el culo delante de todos tus amigos...

- Te lo he dicho. ¿Vienes a animarme o a hundirme? - dije irónico – Tú lo sabías, ¿no? Sabias que me iban a hacer una putada...

- Sí – dijo con sinceridad – Y no me pareció mala idea...Tu se la jugaste a Bella y ahora ella te la juega a ti...así de sencillo – se encogió de hombros – Aunque tienes que reconocer que la venganza de Bella ha sido una minucia en comparación con lo que tu la hiciste.

- ¿Por qué? El plan de la putada ha sido el mismo...- exactamente igual.

- No...ella estaba pillada por ti...muy pillada...En cambio tus sentimientos hacia Bella no iban más allá que un polvo rápido en algún lugar de la casa, al menos hasta hace unos minutos.

Vale, eso no lo voy a negar. Si digo que no había pensado justo en eso estaría mintiendo. Quería saber si sus labios eran tan suaves como parecían, quería oler su pelo, ese recién descubierto aroma a fresas, quería tocar su piel y quería hundirme en ella...sí, bien...estaba jodido.

- Sí, dando ánimos eres único – murmuré.

- Bueno – dijo Jazz levantandose – Me voy antes de que Rose me grite por no estar en mi puesto...Ya sabes, Edward...en un par de semanas todo estará olvidado, al fin y al cabo solo ha sido una broma...

Me quedé solo cuando mi hermano salió de allí; seguramente nadie tenía huevos a venir a verme en el estado de ánimos en el que estaba. Con toda la discrección que fue posible, salí del jardín y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. En este momento no era el alma de la fiesta precisamente. Me tumbé en la cama mientras le daba al play del reproductor de música. A los pocos segundos empezaron a fluir melodías de piano atenuando un poco el ruido de abajo.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar, necesitaba desconectar y estar solo y pensar en lo que había pasado y...y a tomar por culo mi intento de relax cuando el puñetero teléfono sonó. Estaba empezando a cogerle manía de veras.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Dime que me están vacilando! - la voz chillona de Tanya salió del teléfono para incrustarse de lleno en mi tímpano. ¿Por qué no habré mirado antes la pantalla?

- Para empezar, no chilles Tanya. ¿Ya te han contado tus amiguitas el cotilleo?

- O sea, que es verdad...¿me puedes decir exactamente cómo ha sido el cambio de la friki?

- Tanya, creo que va siendo hora de que aceptes que Isabella Swan ya no es una friki. El cambio ha sido...ha sido espectacular – susurré.

- ¿Espectacular? Edward, no me jodas – espetó – No me puedo creer que el cambio haya sido tan radical...no me lo creo...¿por qué coño nadie ha hecho una foto?

- Mira, Tanya...no estoy de humor para tus gilipolleces...

- Claro, ¿cómo vas a estar de humor? Mira que intentar enrollarte con la friki...

- Deja de llamarla friki, ¿quieres?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha gustado? - vale, mi paciencia rozaba límites peligrosos.

- Tanya, ha sido una noche muy rara...antes de mandarte a la mierda o más lejos prefiero colgarte, ¿vale? No veremos cuando vuelvas - colgué el teléfono apretando la tecla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Bien, pues por esta noche sólo me faltaba que me cayera un meteorito en la cabeza. De hecho me dolia como si ya me hubiera caido. Subí la musica clásica para no oir el jaleo de abajo, me tapé la cabeza con la almohada.

Al día siguiente me levanté de la misma postura. Me duché con agua fría para espabilarme, me vestí y bajé a la cocina. No había rastro de la fiesta. Los sillones estaban en su sitio, los jarrones de mi madre pulcramente colocados y la televisión de plasma a salvo. Todo en orden...hasta que entré en la cocina y vi al trío. Rose, Emmet y Jazz estaban tan frescos como una lechuga.

- Buenos días, Eddie – canturreó mi hermana - ¿Cómo has dormido, campeón? - esto iba a ser peor de lo que me esperaba.

- Ríete de mi ahora que puedes, Rosalie – dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa – Te salió bien la jugada. Caí en la trampa como una puta mosca...Tu ganas.

- Donde las dan las tomas, tío – dijo Emmet con la boca llena de donuts - ¿A que Bella está muy guapa? - dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al pobre – bromeó Jazz.

- Pues tú cállate. Anoche no le quitabas ojo a Alice...te mola un huevo, ¿eh? – dijo Emmet.

- ¿Quién es Alice? - me atreví a preguntar.

- Ni te fijaste en ella, ¿verdad? La que hizo posible el milagro. Cambió a Bella y fue la cabeza pensante de tu patada en las pelotas – sonrió Rose con malicia.

- Bien...la daré las gracias en cuanto la vea...

- Vaaamos, vaaamos...una bromita de nada – Rose batió las manos restando importancia – Eso sí. Diles a los mafiosos de tus amigos que hacen algo a Bella, aunque sea mirarla más tiempo de la cuenta, y se las verán conmigo. Eso por no recordarte a su amigo Jacob el armario de cuatro puertas, ¿entendido? - tragué en seco.

- No dejaría que la lastimaran – dije con sinceridad.

- Tu ya lo hiciste...- murmuró mi hermana.

- Deja eso ya, ¿quieres? Ojo por ojo...joder, ya he pagado por lo que hice – más de lo que pensais...

Faltaban dos días para el comienzo de las clases y todo el subidón que sentía por empezar se había esfumado desde la noche de la fiesta. Ahora no tenía ni pizca de ganas de pisar el instituto.

De todos modos no había vuelto a ver a Bella o a la nueva chica, Alice. Una vez hecha su aparición estelar no se las vio mucho más por Forks. Aunque eso no mitigaba el cachondeo y la guasa que tenían mis amigos conmigo...los muy cabrones.

Aquí estaban bromeando a mi costa cuando delante de nosotros aparcó el coche de Tanya. Perfecto. Con las ganas que tenía de verla en estos momentos, notese el sarcasmo.

- Ahora mismo quiero que me conteis que coño ha pasado mientras yo no estaba aquí – espetó delante de nosotros.

- Hola Tanya, ¿qué tal en Alaska? Nosotros bien...- dijo Felix con ironía – Como si no supieras ya lo que ha pasado. Estas dos – dijo señalando a Jennifer y a Lauren – han estado pegadas al móvil como dos lapas...

- Pero si quieres yo te hago el resumen...- dijo Riley – la Swan ha pateado a Eddie en las pelotas – los chicos rieron de nuevo.

- Callate si no quieres que te patee yo las tuyas...creéme, tengo un zurdazo perfecto – dije haciendo que el bocazas se callara.

- Haya paz, chicos – dijo Tyler.

- Estoy esperando – chilló Tanya - ¿Dónde coño está la friki?

- No se la ha vuelto a ver desde la fiesta – Felix se encogió de hombros – Tenías que haberlo visto...En cuanto Eddie vio a la pedazo de mujer que tenía delante entró a matar, empezó a subir la temperatura y en el punto más caliente...¡zas! Va la tía y nos dice que es Isabella. Increíble – Tanya me perforó con la mirada.

- Vamos, no puedo creer que esté tan cambiada como para que tu – me señaló con el dedo – quisieras follartela.

- En realidad, sí – dijo Jennifer – Por mucho que me pese decirlo, a esa petarda la queda la ropa de lujo...se ha quitado las gafas y se ha soltado el pelo...

- Por no hablar de las tetas y el culo...- dijo Riley.

- ¿Puedes dejar de mencionar una por una las partes del cuerpo de Bella? - dije con toda la calma que pude reunir.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Callaros ya! - gritó Tanya – Eres idiota, Edward – venga, ahí vamos de nuevo – Con Swan...ahora que sabes que es ella no te acercarás, ¿no? - me pinché el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momentito a solas? - asintió mientras la llevaba donde estaban los coches aparcados – Primero, no quiero que me vuelvas a chillar o a insultar haya o no haya gente delante, ¿de acuerdo? Segundo, me acercaré o estaré con quien me de la gana. Tú no eres nada mío, no puedes imponerme nada – si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría muerto. Un par de veces – Y tercero, no quiero que tu y tus amiguitas urdais un plan siniestro para putear a Bella. A parte de mi ira tendreis que lidiar con la de Rosalie – Tanya captó el punto y asintió de mala gana.

- Con una condición – señor, ¿te caigo mal? - El primer día de instituto quiero llegar contigo – suspiré. Sinceramente me esperaba algo peor.

- Si tu mente maquiavélica se va a tomar unas vacaciones, acepto.

- Tranquilo, Edd...te doy mi palabra.

Sí, claro. La palabra de Tanya valía tanto como una moneda de tres céntimos...Sólo esperaba un par de cosas: que la vida no se me complicara más de lo que ya estaba y...y poder sacarme a Bella un poquito de mi mente.

* * *

><p><em>Lo primero de todo pediros disculpas por el retraso. Tenía que haber actualizado ayer, pero por un problemilla de salud tuve que ir a urgencias y no me fue posible pasarme por aqui...con las ganas que yo tengo de que avance la historia :( <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios t muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras_

**_Cris Cullen Black: _**_la guerra ya ha empezado, jejejeje! Pues actualizo cada dos días (si no pasa nada, como esta vez), la historia es un poco larga y para que no se haga eterno actualizo pronto. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. **Flowers19: **Tanya se ha puesto un poquito histerica, como era de esperar. Que se aguante, por bruja! (Que mala soy) Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **Anna-Myle: **no con esas palabras exactamente, pero Tanya intentará dejar mal a Bella y...ay, que no quiero adelantar nada :P Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **Lolaki: **muchas gracias, guapa! Esperro que te siga gustando, un besito! **Janalez: **pues si, Edward ya sabe lo que sintió Bella...y va a seguir pasandolo un poquito mal. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. **MaraGaunt: **quizás la venganza podría haber sido un poco más dura (leyendo ahora el capitulo creo que cuando lo escribí me quedé corta)...aunque Edward va a saber lo que sufrió Bella en su momento. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. **FlorVillu: **Gracias! Todas contra Tanya, jejeje! La verdad es que en este fic te dan ganas de ahogarla...pero con motivos. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras! **danielita swan: **gracias! espero que te guste!_

_Bueno, chicas, esta vez si que si, el domingo nos leemos y de nuevo, disculpad por el retraso. Cuidaros! Besitos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Notaba que su mirada me taladraba mientras yo seguía con mi vista en la ventana._

_- Mañana es tu cumpleaños – no era una pregunta. Me lo estaba afirmando. Asentí._

_- Vas a dar una fiesta – otra afirmación y otro asentimiento con mi cabeza, no quería mirarle, menos aún hablarle._

_- Estoy invitado – ¿qué? ¿He oído bien?_

_- ¿Como? - y me giré para encararle._


	23. Capitulo 23 Invitación de cumpleaños

CAPITULO 23 INVITACIÓN DE CUMPLEAÑOS

- ¡Hey, chicas! - dijo Emmet – ¡Hola guapetona! - dijo dándome el abrazo del oso y cogiéndome en volandas. No pude evitar reirme a carcajadas. En ese momento Cullen me miró. Mirada indescifrable. Y si las miradas matasen Tanya ya me hubiera matado.

- Qué le has hecho a Tanya, ¿Bella? - preguntó Jasper.

- Todavía nada – le devolví la mirada matadora a Tanya y acto seguido se colgó del cuello de Cullen. Me sorprendió ver que él la apartaba de su lado.

- Vamos dentro antes de que le quite a alguien el maquillaje a hostias – me sorprendí de mi propio comentario.

- Vaya, aprendes rápido – dijo Emmet pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

- Sí, demasiado tiempo con nosotras – dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo.

Alice y yo fuimos a por nuestro horario al despacho de la señora Hope. Teníamos un par de clases juntas. Tendremos que ver si coincidimos con Rose y con los chicos.

Las dos horas siguientes fueron un auténtico caos. Que si Bella que guapa estás, que si Bella me encanta tu pelo, que si Bella qué mal dejaste a Cullen el otro día, que si Bella voy a ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños...¡hipócritas!

En todo el tiempo que estuve en Forks pasé mis cumpleaños con la única compañía de mi padre y Jake con los chicos de la Push. ¿Ahora se interesan por que vamos a hacer una fiesta y porque estoy un poquito cambiada?

En la tercera hora tuve que aguantar al baboso de Mike. Y más de lo mismo. Que si Bella que bien te sienta ese color, que como te fue en Phoenix, que si te quieres sentar con nosotros...¿Qué? Pasé muchos años sentándome sola y ahora...¡Ugh!

Esto me molestaba y me divertía a la vez. Me molestaba porque yo seguía siendo la misma a pesar de tener un aspecto diferente y me divertía ver la cara de la gente al decir que Isabella Swan está buena. Jaja.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y fui a sentarme con Alice y compañía. Mike puso cara de decepción, ¿qué se cree? ¿Que soy tonta y voy a correr a sentarme junto a él? Además, yo no soy su tipo. No, si en el fondo me divertía con todo esto.

- ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! - llamó Alice cuando todavía ni me había sentado.

- Que, que, que.

- ¡Animadoras!

- ¿Qué? Animadoras...¿Qué? - Me encogí de hombros, no entendía.

- ¡Tu y yo vamos a hacer las pruebas para animadoras! - dijo dando saltitos.

- ¿Que? - grité lo que provocó que la gente que aún no nos estaba observando nos mirara - Ni de coña, Alice. ¿Que pinto yo haciendo una prueba para animadora? Además soy torp...

- ¡Schhh! Esa excusa ya no me vale, ya no eres torpe, o por lo menos no tanto. Ya puedes andar por lo liso sin tropezar.

- Esa ha sido buena – dijo Emmet riéndose.

- Cállate, Emmet – y colleja de Rose.

- ¡Auch! Perdón – dijo mirándome.

- No es buena idea. Además siempre he pensado que las animadoras son unas oxigenadas de cabeza hueca que no pueden decir si rubia es con b o con v.

- Vale, para eso vamos a hacer la prueba tu y to, ¡para deshacer la leyenda!

- No...

- ¿Quieres joderle la existencia a esa? - dijo Rose cabeceando hacía la puerta. Era Tanya, que por cierto seguía como un perrito faldero a Cullen. Este me miró y apartó la mirada enseguida.

- Si, supongo, ¿y qué tiene que ver todo esto con ella? Ella ya es animadora, ¿no?

- Sí, pero el puesto de capitana esta vacante y la entrenadora cree que lo más justo es elegirla por prueba – dijo Rose.

- No se si yo podré...

- Claro que podrás y todo saldrá bien, confía en mi – dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara.

- De acuerdo – dije resoplando – Pero si me rompo una pierna tú serás la que me lleve a cuestas – la amenacé.

- Merecerá la pena, además imagínate su cara si te eligen a ti. Se lo tiene muy creído. Ya va siendo hora de que alguien le baje los humos – dijo Rose.

- Esa podría ser una buena venganza...Aunque no creo que sea suficiente por lo que te hizo...

- Alice, déjalo...no importa...

- Sí, si importa, ya pensaremos algo...

- Bien, ¿chicos qué clase tenéis ahora? - dije cambiando de tema.

- A Rose y a mi nos toca historia – dijo Jazz – y después literatura.

- A mi álgebra y química – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

- A mi música y gimnasia – dijo Emmet. El pobre tendría que haber acabado el año pasado, pero repitió.

- A mi...-dije mirando mi horario – Biología y gimnasia, como el último curso que estuve aquí – solo espero que Cullen no esté en mi clase – Bueno, por lo menos gimnasia la tengo contigo – le dije a Emmet dándole un codazo.

- Oh no, ¡me pondré un casco por si acaso!

- Ja-ja-ja.

Cuando sonó el timbre nos fuimos hacia nuestras clases. Entré en el laboratorio de biología y vi que había una mesa de dos plazas vacía. Perfecto, solo espero que no se siente nadie conmigo por favor. Cuando entré estaban más o menos todos colocados en los sitios que habían elegido así que pensé que estaría sentada sola cuando su voz me sobresaltó. ¡Ugh!

- ¿Puedo? - dijo Cullen señalando la silla.

- Que yo sepa no tiene mi nombre puesto así que tu mismo – eso es Bella, suena fuerte, que no se note que pareces un flan.

- Vale...- susurró.

Para ese momento ya había mucha gente mirándonos. No, parecía que no se habían olvidado del incidente de la fiesta. Empecé a mirar por la ventana para evitar hacer contacto visual con él. Gracias a los cielos el profesor Banner llegó enseguida. Nos mandó hacer un test para ver si manteníamos el nivel de estudios. Era realmente fácil, así que lo acabé enseguida. Me levanté y se lo entregué. A los dos minutos Cullen hizo lo mismo.

Notaba que su mirada me taladraba mientras yo seguía con mi vista en la ventana.

- Mañana es tu cumpleaños – no era una pregunta. Me lo estaba afirmando. Asentí.

- Vas a dar una fiesta – otra afirmación y otro asentimiento con mi cabeza, no quería mirarle, menos aún hablarle.

- Estoy invitado – ¿qué? ¿He oído bien?

- ¿Como? - y me giré para encararle.

- Chicos, más bajo – dijo el señor Banner.

- Que estoy invitado a tu fiesta de cumpleaños – mi mirada se desvió a esos labios que estuve a punto de probar la otra noche. Bella, es el enemigo, concéntrate.

- ¿Quien? - no me salían más palabras.

- Mi...hermana.

- ¿Por.?...¿Como?...Déjalo – no entendía nada y preferí no pensar en ello. Ya me explicaría Rose. Rose no aguantaba a su hermano, ¿por qué querría invitarle a una fiesta? De hecho, ¿por qué tenía que ser a mi fiesta a la que invitarle?

- Yo...Bella...se que no he hecho bien las cosas...si tu y yo pudiéramos hablar...

- Yo contigo no tengo nada de que hablar.

Y el timbre me salvó. Rápidamente salí de clase hasta los vestuarios para cambiarme.

Gimnasia fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. A parte de no ser tan patosa como antes tenía a Emmet. Me reí mucho. Hicimos un partidillo de baloncesto. No podía parar de reír cuando me cogía en volandas y me acercaba a la canasta para que encestara, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Tanya y Lauren me miraban desde el otro lado del gimnasio. Eso era lo único malo de esa clase. Tenía que soportar la presencia de ese par de zorras.

Cuando salimos al aparcamiento me sorprendió no ver el Porsche de Alice. ¿Donde estaba? Jazz tampoco estaba. Cuando vi a Rose la asalté a preguntas.

- ¿Donde está Alice? ¿Y tu hermano?

- Alice se ha mareado un poco y Jazz se ha ofrecido a llevarla a casa – dijo elevando sugerentemente las cejas.

- Oh – y se me escapó una risita - Supongo me me vendrá bien un paseo – había venido con ella por lo tanto estaba sin medio para llegar a casa.

- Ah no, eso ni hablar, nosotros te llevamos – dijo Emmet. Me cuidaba como a su hermana pequeña.

Cuando me dirigía al coche de Rose pude ver que Cullen no me quitaba ojo. Ya tenía a Tanya pegado a su brazo, pero no parecía hacerla mucho caso. Andaban juntos hasta el Volvo de él cuando la estridente voz de Jessica llamó mi atención.

- ¡Vaya pedazo de hombre! - dijo gritando.

- Es guapisimo – dijo otra, creo que era Jennifer.

- ¡No, es más que guapo y mira que moto!

Giré para ver quien era el adonis al que todas admiraban y me quedé sin palabras al ver quien había venido.

* * *

><p><em>Parece que tenemos pendiente otra fiesta, jejeje. Y Bella de animadora...¿qué os parece? ¿Será capaz de coordinar movimientos? Jejeje...Os imaginais quien es el chico misterioso de la moto, ¿no? <em>

_Muchas gracias por los favoritos y por los comentarios ;)_

_**Janalez: **a ver que se guarda Tanya bajo la manga...aunque Bella también tiene sus ases ;) Muchisimas gracias por comentar. **Evecullen94: **sí, en este fic Tanya es muy perra, ya tiene un buen grupo en contra, jejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar. **Ogda1975: **bien, junté las churras con las merinas...hice un cocktel en mi cabeza en el que mezclé Phoenix con Jacksonville, donde sí hay playa y donde la humedad supera el 65% durante casi todo el año. Aunque de ese fallo hace ya unos cuantos capitulos, me he encargado de corregirlo. Te agradezco el comentario.**Maya Cullen Masen: **la venganza no es buena, aunque a veces no está mal tomar de nuestra propia medicina. Y no creo que Bella se haga la víctima en este fic, sabe muy bien que el error que cometió ella fue enamorarse de Edward. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **FlorVillu: **gracias guapa! Es que estos cambios de tiempo me tienen loca, jeje. Gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **MaraGaunt: **por la cabeza de Tanya no pasa nada bueno, ya lo veremos más adelante...Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. **MRs: **soy malvada, jejeje. Gracias por leer el fic._

_Lo dicho, chicas, muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Nos leemos el martes, besitos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_ Justo cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras entró Cullen. Tanya estaba zorreando con alguien del equipo, así que supuse que vinieron a la fiesta por separado._

_ Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al verme. Rose se rió sonoramente al ver la reacción de su hermano y me dio un codazo. Realmente ver a Cullen con esa cara me alentó a seguir jugando, aunque en el fondo sabía que esto estaba mal. Además el juego se podía poner en mi contra...Deseché esos pensamientos enseguida._

_ Pude ver que Cullen venía hacia mi y de repente mi seguridad se vino abajo. Cuando le tuve frente a frente intenté poner la cara más casual que pude._


	24. Capitulo 24 Segundo asalto

CAPITULO 24 SEGUNDO ASALTO

- ¡Nath! – grité, y todo el mundo se giró para mirarme a mí, incluidos Tanya y Cullen.

- ¡Bella! - dijo abrazándome. Me cogió por las piernas para que las pasase por sus caderas. Era una postura un poco rarita para estar en el instituto, pero me daba igual, además era Nath. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se les caía a todos la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¡Cómo te he echado de menos! - dije besándole en la mejilla y bajándome de encima de él.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa – todo el mundo nos miraba. Bueno, supongo que esto compensa todo el tiempo que estuvieron ignorándome.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dios, ¡cómo me alegro de tenerte aquí conmigo!

- Tu cumpleaños, ¿cómo me lo perdería? Además, ¡quiero ver que locura haces esta vez cuando te emborraches! - todo el mundo miraba la escena con la boca abierta.

- ¡Nath!Solo fue una vez y... tampoco fue para tanto...

- Ya, ya, tu padre no te ha visto el tatuaj...

- ¡Nath! Tenemos espectadores – eso último lo susurré.

- Oh, perdón.

Cullen nos miraba sin poder creerselo. Su mirada pasaba de Nath a su mano, que estaba fuertemente anclada en mi cadera. Después de dos miradas de tigre más se fue en su coche con la guarra.

- Ese es...- asentí – Es guapo. Está muy bueno...

- Nath, estás delante de sus hermanos – dije señalando a los chicos.

- Oh, perdón, que maleducado. Encantado, soy Nath, un amigo de Phoenix.

- Mira este es Emmet - le señalé – y esta es Rose.

Después de las presentaciones y demás me monté en la moto con Nath en dirección a la casa de Alice. Me encantó ver las caras de las chicas en el último vistazo que dí hacia el instituto. Si la envidia fuera tiña...

Cuando llegamos a su casa Alice estaba en el sillón con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Jazz. Eran encantadores. Alice se puso como loca cuando vio a Nath y empezó a dar saltitos a su alrededor.

- Rose, por cierto, ¿me quieres explicar por qué has invitado a tu hermano a la fiesta?

- Eh...bueno, pensamos que podíamos seguir torturándole un poco más. Creo que lo que hicimos el otro día no paga lo que te hicieron pasar.

- Chicas, yo creo que ya está bien, ¿no? Además lo único que quiero es estar lo más alejada de él...

- ¿Estás segura de eso? - me preguntó Nath.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por nada, Bella. Te darás cuenta por ti misma cuando llegue el momento.

- ¿Que había querido decirme? Lo dejé pasar y nos pusimos a contarnos nuestras batallitas.

Nath me dijo que su novio Peter llegaría mañana, que se había quedado en Seattle cerrando unas gestiones, por lo visto iban a abrir un gimnasio nuevo. Eso me recordó el tiempo que hacía que no pisaba uno...bueno, si me cogían de animadora haría ejercicio, eso sin duda. Nos contó como estaba su hermana María y como seguían las cosas por Phoenix. Nos dijo que la gente de nuestro curso nos echaba mucho de menos.

Yo por mi parte le conté lo que había pasado con Cullen, nuestra venganza realizada y las que quedaban por hacer.

Nath se quedó en casa de Alice esa noche.

Mi padre estaba enterado de la fiesta y me dio permiso para quedarme después en casa de mi amiga. Sin duda mi padre estaba todo emocionado de que al fin tuviera amigos. Quedé con mi padre en que al día siguiente vendría Nath a conocerle. Gruñó un poco, si no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con amigas mías, excepto Alice, ya no hablo de amigos. Se quedó un poco más relajado cuando le dije que estaba pillado y que era con otro chico. Él sólo se fiaba de Jake en cuanto a chicos se refería.

Eso me hizo recordar. Jake. No podría venir a la fiesta. Al parecer había vuelto a ver a su hermana, ya que su marido tenía que viajar y no quería que se quedase sola con el recién nacido. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí.

Al día siguiente quedamos todos en casa de Alice. La ayudamos a preparar la casa y a hacer las últimas compras. La casa había quedado muy bien decorada. Parecía una macrodiscoteca, aunque la casa fuera mucho más pequeña que la de los Cullen, no envidiaría nada a la anterior fiesta.

Eran las 7 y los invitados llegarían sobre las 9, así que disponíamos de dos horas para acicalarnos.

Después de bañarnos nos metimos en el cuarto de Alice y lo pusimos patas arriba. Nadábamos entre sombras de ojos, rizadores y planchas para el pelo.

A decir verdad estaba un poco nerviosa. Hoy vería a Cullen de nuevo. Cuando lo veía juro que por un lado me daban ganas de pegarle, pero por otro lado miraba sus labios y sus ojos y...¡Aghhh! Bella, concéntrate, ¡es el enemigo!

Rose sacó mi conjunto. Tengo que decir que eligieron hasta mi ropa interior. Eso fue un poco vergonzoso. Mi atuendo era un vestido rojo de tirantes ajustado al cuerpo que no llegaba ni mucho menos a la rodilla, algo que ni después de mi "transformación" me pondría. En los pies unas sandalias negras con plataforma y tacón altísimo.

- Rose, yo no me voy a poner eso – dije señalando el vestido.

- Oh sí, claro que te lo pondrás. Además, creía que habías dejado de ser la Bella mojigata. ¿Desde cuando te asusta un vestido?

- Desde ahora – gemí – se me va a ver todo, además esos zapatos...para eso dame una escalera y me subo a ella. ¿Cuantos centímetros de tacón tienen? ¿Nueve? ¿Diez?

- Con plataforma 12. Bella, deja de lloriquear y póntelo.

- ¿Por qué? Es mi cumpleaños, deja que me ponga lo que quiera.

- No. Tenemos que seguir con el plan de enloquecer a mi hermano.

- ¿Enloquecer a tu hermano? Por Dios, apuesto que ahora me odia.

- Bella, no hagas ni suposiciones ni apuestas – dijo Alice entrando en el cuarto – Hazme caso. Tu dejate aconsejar por nosotras y punto.

Los presentimientos de Alice empezaban a darme miedo. Siempre parecía acertar con todo. Hasta ahora todo lo que me había aconsejado me había salido bien.

Las chicas me peinaron y me maquillaron. El maquillaje fue suave, fue en el peinado en lo que se dejaron la piel. Me le alisaron por completo, muy difícil tratándose de mi pelo. Guau, liso me llegaba casi hasta la parte baja de mi espalda.

Las chicas estaba preciosas. Alice llevaba un vestido azul palabra de honor y Rose llevaba una minifalda de color blanco y un top negro.

La música a cargo de Jazz empezó a sonar. Era la hora de bajar.

Con cuidado y apoyándome en la barandilla bajé las escaleras. Alice estaba tentando mi olvidada torpeza al ponerme estas cosas en los pies.

Justo cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras entró Cullen. Tanya estaba zorreando con alguien del equipo, así que supuse que vinieron a la fiesta por separado.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al verme. Rose se rió sonoramente al ver la reacción de su hermano y me dio un codazo. Realmente ver a Cullen con esa cara me alentó a seguir jugando, aunque en el fondo sabía que esto estaba mal. Además el juego se podía poner en mi contra...Deseché esos pensamientos enseguida.

Pude ver que Cullen venía hacia mi y de repente mi seguridad se vino abajo. Cuando le tuve frente a frente intenté poner la cara más casual que pude.

- Eh...Bella...felicidades – me dijo sonriéndome – Estas...- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo – Estás hermosa – dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿Ahora estoy hermosa, Cullen?

- Yo...yo no he dicho nunca que tu no fueras guapa...yo pensé que...

- ¡Hey, hey hey, cumpleañera! - dijo Nath. Se lo agradecí interiormente. No sabía si lo que me decía Cullen me enfadaría más o que. ¡Que estoy guapa! ¡No le parecía tan guapa el día que me dejó como una mierda en mitad de un pasillo del instituto! - ¡Pero que guapa e irresistible estás esta noche! - me levantó del suelo me abrazó delante de él. Parecía que le había pegado con cola, porque no se movió ni un milímetro.

- Gracias, Nath. Tu estás cómo siempre, impresionante – dije de manera seductora. Había empezado el juego y Nath sería la pieza clave. Él se prestaría sin problemas.

- Me vas a ruborizar, preciosa – dijo cogiéndome por la cintura – ¿Vamos a por unas copas?

- Claro. Si me disculpas – le dije a Cullen en tono seco.

Una vez que nos apartamos donde estaban las bebidas Nath y yo nos comenzamos a reír.

- ¡Pobre!¿Has visto que cara ha puesto? - dijo Nath sobándose la tripa.

- Sí, pero que no te de pena, al enemigo ni agua – le respondí intentado que no se me corriera el rimmel.

Era increíble. Cuando le tenía cerca me daban ganas de pegarle y de besarle a mismo tiempo. Besar. ¿Algún día dejaría de hacer la cobra? Nath pareció leerme los pensamientos.

- Bella, ¿has dejado de practicar la cobra o sigues atormentando a los chicos sin tus besos?

- Eh...no lo volví a intentar.

- Igual si haces lo que te aconsejé...Igual si le besas...- dijo señalando a Cullen que nos miraba atento.

- Intenté besarle a él, Nath, pero me recordó aquella maldita noche y me aparté antes de tiempo. Además no creo que me haga bien estar tan cerca de él. La otra noche, cuando le tuve tan cerca, cuando me besó por el cuello...sentí cosas muy raras.

- ¿Pero buenas o malas?

- Ambas. Cada vez que estoy cerca de él tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quiero besarle y enredar mis manos en su pelo y por otro le pegaría hasta que se me durmiera la mano.

- Joder, Bella, aprendes rápido.

- Eso es lo que dicen por ahí – dije riéndome.

- Cullen te está mirando – me dijo en el oído – ¿Y si seguimos jugando?

- ¿Por qué queréis hacer esto vosotros? - no sabía a donde quería llegar todos con este jueguecito.

- Personalmente quiero saber su reacción al verte coquetear con alguien.

- Pero...

- Schhh...ven, hazme caso, vamos a bailar.

Empezó a sonar una canción muy sensual de Beyoncé. Nath me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta el centro del salón que hacía las veces de pista. Miré a Rose y asintió con la cabeza. El juego comenzaba de nuevo.

Nath me cogió las manos y se las llevó a su nuca, me agarró de la cintura y empezamos a movernos. Echaba de menos bailar con él, la de noches que bailamos en Phoenix. Nos movíamos al ritmo de la música, Nath se colocó de manera que una pierna suya quedara entre las mías y continuamos bailando. Se podía decir que el baile se estaba poniendo caliente. Algunos hicieron corro y se pusieron a mirarnos. Cullen también, pero lejos de la pista. Apretaba su vaso como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

- Creo que le estamos enfadado – me dijo Nath en mi oído.

- ¿Por qué se iba a enfadar? - le contesté en su oreja.

- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu.

Y me giró de manera que mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho. Colocó una mano en mi cadera mientras que con la otra me apartó el pelo para darme un beso en el cuello. Me recordó la noche que baile con Cullen. Cerré los ojos ante este pensamiento.

Cuando los abrí pude observar que muchas de las chicas presentes me miraban con envidia a la vez que los chicos miraban mal a Nath.

La canción se terminó y fuimos a por otra copa. Menos mal que el alcohol ya no tenía ese efecto devastador en mi.

Estábamos riéndonos Nath y yo cuando Cullen se acercó.

- Bella, ¿que...que ha sido eso? - preguntó atropellando las palabras.

- ¿Que ha sido qué, Cullen?

- Mmmm...puedes dejar de llamarme así – dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz – Tengo nombre – dijo claramente molesto. Bien, eso le molestaba.

- Pero Cullen es tu apellido, ¿no? - asintió y seguí con el juego – ¿Qué ha sido el qué, Cullen? - no pude evitar una sonrisilla tonta.

- El numerito que has montado hace un momento. Todos los chicos te miraban como si fueras un trozo de carne.

- Muy bien, ¿y qué? No creo que a ti te importe lo más mínimo – y miré sus labios, concentrate Bella.

- Mmmm...esto...- balbuceó – ¿y quien es este? - preguntó señalando a Nath.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da?

- ¿Es tu novio? - esto era el colmo. ¿Quien se creía que era para interrogarme de esa manera?

- ¿Y si lo fuera qué? ¿Yo te pregunto con quien te acuestas? - abrió la boca pero no le salieron las palabras.

- Parece mayor para ti – se acercó a mi oído – Igual quiere aprovecharse de ti.

- ¿Como tu lo hiciste aquella noche? Me usaste como un pañuelo, cuando ya no te hacía falta me tiraste – volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

- Bella – consiguió decir – Yo...no sabes cuanto lo sient...

- ¡Eddie! - gritó Tanya detrás de él – Eddie, por fin te encuentro – dijo haciendo un lamentable puchero.

- He estado aquí todo el tiempo – dijo secamente.

- Isabella – me dijo Tanya – bonito espectáculo el que has dado antes, parecías digna del mejor club de striptease del país, sólo te faltaba la barra – oh, ¿me estaba llamando guarra? - Eddie vamos, no me has echo caso en toda la noche.

- Claro, si no hubieras estado zorreando por la fiesta con todo ser humano con pene te habrías dado cuenta de que Cullen estaba aquí solo – no sé como me salieron las palabras, pero me quedé muy a gusto. Cullen abrió mucho los ojos y a Nath se le escapó una carcajada.

- ¿Me estás llamando zorra, niñata? - empezó a ponerse de todos los colores – ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarme en la cara delante de todo el mundo?Estúpida – alzó la mano como aquella noche en la que me pegó. Fui más rápida de que ella y le intercepté la mano en el camino. Noté que Cullen se tensó.

- ¿Que vas a hacer, Tanya? ¿Pegarme como aquella noche? - pude ver que Cullen abrió mucho los ojos – Ya no soy la estúpida de antes. Ya no me das miedo. ¿Y quien te crees que eres tu? Tu si que eres una niñata, das pena, Tanya – y apartó con brusquedad la mano que la estaba agarrando. Cullen tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Eres una maldita zorra, Isabella – dijo gritando.

- ¿Yo soy la zorra? Tanya, yo no me he acostado con medio instituto. Apuesto que lo debes de tener como el canal de la Mancha – dije señalando sus partes.

Todo el mundo estalló en una sonora carcajada. Tanya se fue dando un portazo tras ponerse de todos los colores posibles hasta llegar al rojo. Cullen seguía con el ceño fruncido, me miró por un momento y se marchó. Supuse que se fue detrás de Tanya a consolarla. Que te aproveche Cullen, vete detrás de tu zorra. ¿Por qué demonios se enfadó por mi baile con Nath si ahora corría detrás de ella?

- Eso ha estado muy bien, Bella – dijo Nath todavía riéndose. La fiesta había vuelto a la normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada salvo algunos comentarios.

- Sí, esa zorra sólo tiene lo que se busca.

- Wow, Bella, impresionante – dijo Emmet alzándome en volandas.

- Emmet, que se me ve lo que no debe...

- Oh, perdón, no queremos que Mike tenga una combustión espontánea – dijo señalandole. El muy baboso no me quitaba ojo – Que asco, creo que tendrás que pasar el mocho por donde está él, Alice.

- Puaj. Que asco – dijo poniendo una mueca.

- El que va a tener una combustión espontanea como todo siga así será mi hermano – dijo Jazz – casi se le salen los ojos cuando te ha visto.

- Ya será para menos. Además tiene a su guarrilla personal – y todos se rieron.

- Mi hermano se está cansando de ella – siguió Jazz – No creo que aguante mucho más sus tonterías, además no tienen nada serio. Creo que es todo meramente sexual – no pude evitar poner cara de asco. Jazz se rió – Sí, la verdad es que tiene que estar un poco desesperado, no se que puede ver en ella.

- Sí, tio. A ver, la chica no es fea – dijo Emmet – claro que con lo que lleva en la cara...apuesto que cuando se quita el maquillaje y se mira en el espejo se asusta – y todos nos reímos.

- Creo que tu lista de enemigos va en aumento – dijo Alice.

- No creo que aumente. Simplemente siempre lo han sido.

Subí al cuarto que Alice me había preparado para dormir, me quité la ropa y me puse el pijama. Los chicos seguían abajo, pero me apetecía estar sola.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Tanya había estado a punto de pegarme de nuevo, pero además de impedírselo la dejé en evidencia delante de todos. Realmente no se de donde saqué al valor suficiente.

Por otro lado la reacción de Cullen...no sabía como interpretarla. Por un lado parecía que no quería estar a su lado, pero luego corre detrás de ella. ¡Maldito Cullen!

No puedo negar que me sentí como me taladraban el pecho cuando vi que fue detrás de ella. ¡Ugh! Al enemigo ni agua, Bella. Además, no te interesa lo que haga con su vida. Él no pertenece a la tuya, y tampoco quieres...¿o no?

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo un pelín más largo...¿Qué os ha parecido la fiesta? ¿Os ha gustado cómo a dejado Bella a Tanya? Se lo merecía, jejeje. Y parece que Edward está un poco...celosillo, ¿no? <em>

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y los comentarios._

**_baarbii4: _**_gracias, espero que te siga gustando! **VaNeSaErk: **me alegro de que te guste! **Anna-Myle: **qué te ha parecido la fiesta? A mi este capitulo me encanta, jejeje. Tanya ha quedado un poco mal, jijiji. **FlorVillu: **os engañé un poquito :p pero Nath me encanta igualmente. Gracias por tu comentario, besos! **Karmen-eb: **no era Jacob, pero igualmente se mueren de la envidia, jejeje. Besos! **Nomigo: **yo tampoco me la imaginaba...pero demosle un voto de confianza, jejeje. **Janalez: **quién te imaginabas que era el chico misterioso? Acertaste? Jejeje, creo que todas las chicas envidian a Bella. Saludos! **MaraGaunt: **ay, dime, dime, el adonis resultó ser quien pensabas? Cuando releí el capitulo la verdad es que parecía que iba a ser Jacob...espero que te haya gustado la fiesta, jeje. Saludos!_

_Muchisimas gracias a todas por molestaros en escribir los comentarios y por seguir leyendo el fic! Nos leemos el jueves, muchos besos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad y con toda la parsimonia que me fue posible fui hasta los vestuarios. Me hice tanto el remololón que cuando quise llegar ya no había nadie por los alrededores._

_Y me sorprendí cuando vi a alguien en unos de los bancos. Fui hacia las taquillas para cambiarme de ropa cuando vi que era Bella. Llevaba puesta la falda del uniforme de animadora...apenas le tapaba lo justo y mi mente fue a mil por hora aunque sabía perfectamente que debajo llevaba un pantaloncito corto. Y lo "peor" no fue eso...lo peor fue que en la parte de arriba no llevaba nada más que un sujetador de encaje blanco que moldeaba sus bien formados pechos de una manera increíble..._


	25. Capitulo 25 No quiero ser como tu

CAPITULO 25 NO QUIERO SER COMO TU

Bien, en estos momentos tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Y ninguna buena. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Había dicho Bella que Tanya la pegó la famosa noche del baile? ¿Por qué coño no me había enterado yo de eso?

Salí de la casa de Alice, a la que al fin pude conocer y ponerle cara, en busca de Tanya, aunque no tuve que esforzarme mucho. Tanya estaba rodeada por sus amigas y he de decir que aún estaba tan roja de la rabia como un tomate maduro. Sólo le faltaba echar humo por la nariz.

En cuanto me vio se abalanzó a mi cuello e intentó abrazarme haciendo pucheros falsos.

- Eddie...¿has visto lo que esa niñata me ha dicho delante de todos? ¡Me ha llamado zorra! - dijo lloriqueando.

- Tanya, apartate – dije intentando desenroscar sus brazos de mi cuello aunque parecía inutil - ¡Apartate! - grité. Las amigas de Tanya dieron un respingo y Tanya se apartó de mi furiosa.

- Si vienes a animarme no estás ayudando mucho, Edward. Ahora mismo te necesito – dio un paso hacia mi con los brazos por delante para engancharme de nuevo pero la esquivé.

- Ni vengo a animarte ni a abrazarte, Tanya – miré a las chicas - ¿Podeis dejarnos a solas? - Tanya cabeceó y las chicas obedecieron al instante como los perritos falderos que eran - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hiciste con Bella la noche del baile?

- ¿Yo? - fingió inocencia – No se de que me estás hablando.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. La pegaste – desvió la mirada con una mueca de desdén.

- ¿La crees a ella antes que a mi?

- Sí – Tanya me perforó con la mirada – Eres rastrera, Tanya – dije mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Ahora soy rastrera? No te lo parecía cuando me llamabas para acostarte conmigo – dijo alzando la barbilla.

- Otra vez con lo mismo...¿Qué significan unos polvos sin importancia? Eso es lo que tu has sido en mi vida...algo sin importancia. No quiero estar cerca de gente como tu – me di la vuelta para montarme en el volvo.

- ¿Gente como yo? - me paré en seco pero sin girarme para mirarla – Tú eres igual que yo, Edward. Estamos en el mismo grupo.

No me giré. Tanya podría tener algo de razón. O mucha. Se podía decir que yo también era rastrero. Y mala persona. Y un capullo. Había jugado con Bella y ahora me había devuelto la patada multiplicada por dos.

Me metí en el Volvo para irme a mi casa. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Llevaba unos días que necesitaba estar solo. Por todo lo sagrado...Bella había venido para quedarse en el pueblo y en mi mente...Pero ahora lo que no me podía sacar de la cabeza era a ese...chulo playa. ¿Quién demonios era el chico de la moto? ¿Quién era el chico que hacía pocos minutos se había restregado con Bella delante de todos? ¡Arg! Ahora mismo me sentía como un puñetero león enjaulado...sí, lo reconozco...la rabia me estaba carcomiendo. De hecho, las palabras se escaparon de mi boca cuando le pregunté a Bella quien era el tipo en cuestión.

Me habían dado ganas de pegarle cuando le vi llegar el día anterior en esa fabulosa moto y más cuando vi cómo se abrazaba a Bella. Y me dieron ganas de estrujarle cuando ella le enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. ¿Serían amigos? ¿O algo más? ¡Pffff!

Estaba cabreado. Estaba tremendamente enfadado conmigo mismo. Vamos, era Edward Cullen, el terror de las nenas...yo no me pillaba por nadie...hasta ahora. Nunca me había sentido así...Y tenía que ser con la chica que más me odiaba en la faz de la tierra. Fa-bu-lo-so.

Aparqué y entré en mi casa. Mis padres estaban sentados, mi padre leyendo lo que parecían ser unos informes del hospital y mi madre viendo un programa de decoración en la tele.

- Hijo – dijo mi madre – Qué pronto has llegado...- frunció el ceño - ¿Pasa algo? - si, mil cosas.

- No...no, es que estaba cansado y eso...- mentiroso.

- Hijo, te entrenas demasiado para el equipo – me regañó mi padre – Tómatelo con calma.

- Sí...eso es lo que tengo que hacer...tomarmelo con calma – y mucha paciencia – Voy a mi cuarto.

- ¡Que descanses! - me chilló mi madre mientras subía las escaleras.

Me metí en mi habitación y me quité la ropa que llevaba para ponerme un pantalón de pijama. Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Yo era el claro ejemplo de cómo complicarte la vida en menos de una semana. Hace unos días se podía decir que yo era feliz. O más o menos. Tenía mis amigos, tenía las chicas que quería incluída Tanya y tenía popularidad...ahora mis amigos se habían convertido en unos cabrones que se reían a mi costa, las chicas del pueblo ya no me interesaban, había empezado a odiar gradualmente a Tanya y...bueno, me quedaba la popularidad. Pero, ¿de qué me servía? Sólo para recordarme que era el mayor de todos los capullos.

Cerré los ojos y visualicé perfectamente a Bella. Esta noche estaba bellisima...y muy caliente. Ese vestido rojo abrazaba su cuerpo como una segunda piel y realzaba sus bien formados contornos...por Dios, ¿cómo no me había fijado antes en ese culo? Su cuerpo...simplemente era perfecto. Su pelo, su boca y su forma de moverse...me volvía loco. Bella me hacía excitarme con tan sólo mirarla, si pudiera tocarla de nuevo no se lo que pasaría...Hasta que tuvo que entrar en escena ese musculitos bronceado. Había deseado ser yo el que bailara con Bella esta noche. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser yo el que se moviese al compás suyo, ser yo el que la acariciase...maldito hijo de perra...Para colmo el muy cabrón parecía un modelo de anuncio de perfume para hombre...gilipollas.

Me sobresalté cuando la puerta de mi habitación fue aporreada con violencia. Miré el reloj extrañado, sólo había alguien que maltratase mi puerta de esa manera...Sí, era Emmet. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza un poco; estaba sonriendo de manera que sus famosos hoyuelos se marcaban de manera graciosa, casi cómica.

- ¿Estás visible? ¿Se puede pasar o estás en pelotas? No me gustaría tener ese recuerdo en mi mente y...

- Cállate y pasa – le corté. Mi amigo se acercó hasta mi cama y se sentó en el borde - ¿Cómo es que no estás en la fiesta?

- Prefiero huir antes del final...así no me enganchan para recoger – sonrió infantilmente – Además ya se ha quedado Jasper con las chicas...ese capullo al final triunfa con Alice – movió las cejas.

- Esa chica me mira como si quisiera perforarme el cráneo...- dije mientras me incorporaba.

- Normal, eres un capullo – dijo tumbándose en mi cama.

- Y tu muy buen amigo, ¿sabes? - dije irónico. Nos quedamos unos segundos sin decir nada, cada uno con sus pensamientos - ¿Sabes...- tosí – sabes quién es ese chico? ¿El musculitos?

- Se llama Nath...él y Bella se conocieron en Phoenix y...- Emmet se calló, se levantó de golpe de la cama y me miró muy serio - ¿No estarás celoso?

- ¿Yo? Sí, claro...venga ya, tío...es...pura curiosidad – mentiroso de nuevo.

- Ya – Emmet se levantó y puso los brazos en jarra – Aunque parezca que la mayoría de las veces no me entero de las cosas, a mi no se me engaña, Eddie. Te mola un huevo Bella, eso no me lo puedes negar, y estás celoso hasta la coronilla del musculitos como tu le llamas...¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Edward? - volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa. A saber qué se le habría ocurrido ahora – Por cierto...te has enterado ya, ¿no?

- Ilumíname – dije dejándome caer de espaldas en la cama.

- El lunes se presenta Bella a las pruebas para ser animadora.

- ¿Qué? - me levanté de golpe de la cama con demasiado ímpetu - ¿Cómo que quiere ser animadora? Me estás vacilando, Emmet...Bella se tropezaba con sus propios pies...

- Ya, y antes era un poquito más fea, no te jode...la gente cambia Eddie...parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta cómo se mueve ahora...- miró el reloj – Me voy a recoger a mi Rose...mañana vamos todos a la playa de la Push...Que sueñes con los angelitos – canturreó mientras se largaba de mi cuarto.

¿Bella de animadora? ¿Pero en qué mundo estamos? Sólo me faltaba que la cogieran...no, no, no. No podría concentrarme en mi equipo si tenía a Bella a escasos metros de mi con esa faldita tan corta y ese top tan estrecho y moviendose al ritmo de la música y...sí, mejor vete a dormir, Edward.

El lunes me levanté super motivado por tener que ir al instituto, notese la ironía. Gracias a los cielos el comienzo del día fue tranquilo, ya que cuando bajé a desayunar mis hermanos ya se habían ido.

Pero la llegada al instituto fue otro cantar...un minuto después de que yo aparcara Bella hizo su aparición estelar. Ya no traía esa vieja camioneta descolorida...ahora traía un coche azul y con la música a todo volumen. Cuando se bajó del coche casi me da algo...esos pantalones pitillos se adaptaban a esas curvas traseras que tan loco me habían vuelto desde que las descubrí y aunque llevaba un jersey de lana, su escote en pico dejaba entrever un precioso canalillo...Su pelo bailaba a su alrededor con cada paso que daba y para cuando se mordió el labio inferior yo tenía una taquicardia severa...Señor, mátame que me dolerá menos.

Iba a entrar al edificio cuando vi que la interceptaba Jessica por el camino. Dios mío...Jessica...¿en qué estaba pensando cuando salí con ella? Era cotilla, chismosa y el tono de su voz te podía dar de entera...aunque era definitivamente mejor que Tanya, si lo miramos bien.

Era consciente de que me estaba volviendo un cotilla y un marujo, pero aún así decidí quedarme un rato, para ver si pillaba algo y...¡bingo! Sabía que Jess no me defraudaría; no tardó ni dos nanosegundos en preguntarla por el famoso musculitos...hasta que Lauren apareció en escena y jodió mis intentos de cotilleo. Rubia corta-rollos. Venga, a la mierda.

Me metí en clase sin ninguna gana. Me senté en mi mesa y recé para que la mañana se pasara lo más rápido posible...o no. Cuando finalizaran las clases se harían las famosas pruebas para las animadoras...dudaba mucho que mi pobre salud mental pudiera soportar un bailecito de Bella en minifalda, por muy mal que lo pudiera llegar a hacer.

- Me he descojonado de la risa, tío – dijo Newton mientras entraba por la puerta.

- A mi en el fondo me ha dado un poco de pena...- dijo Tyler – Bueno, ¡qué cojones! ¡No, no me ha dado pena...! - ambos chicos se rieron a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? Vuestras risas se asemejan a los chillidos de una hiena en celo – dije mientras los chicos se sentaban a mi lado.

- Tío, eres un capullo – espetó Tyler – No sabes cómo de mal ha dejado Bella a Lauren...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues que Lauren ha intentado dejar mal a Bella por el baile que se marcó el otro día en la fiesta de la nueva y ha salido escaldada – explicó Tyler – Y delante de todos.

- Parece ser que la nueva Bella es una caja de sorpresas, ¿no? - me preguntó Newton mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Afortunadamente vino el profesor a salvarme de los codazos y los guiños de Newton.

Pero las clases no son eternas y la jornada llegó a su fin...para dar paso a las pruebas de animadoras. Yo como capitán del equipo, tenía que estar presente...Por el tema de inculcar los valores por los que se rige el equipo, deportividad, esfuerzo y tesón. Toma ya. Yo, que había conseguido el puesto de capitán de una forma muy deportiva y con mucho esfuerzo...

Reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad y con toda la parsimonia que me fue posible fui hasta los vestuarios. Me hice tanto el remololón que cuando quise llegar ya no había nadie por los alrededores.

Y me sorprendí cuando vi a alguien en unos de los bancos. Fui hacia las taquillas para cambiarme de ropa cuando vi que era Bella. Llevaba puesta la falda del uniforme de animadora...apenas le tapaba lo justo y mi mente fue a mil por hora aunque sabía perfectamente que debajo llevaba un pantaloncito corto. Y lo "peor" no fue eso...lo peor fue que en la parte de arriba no llevaba nada más que un sujetador de encaje blanco que moldeaba sus bien formados pechos de una manera increíble...bien, me corrijo. Lo peor de lo peor fue cuando Bella se percató de mi presencia. Gracias a mi visión periférica, ya que yo seguía mirando sus pechos, supe que ella me estaba mirando a los ojos...y algo enfadada. La miré a los ojos y...bien, me corrijo. No estaba algo enfadada, estaba extremadamente enfadada.

* * *

><p><em>Ay, los celos de Edward...me encanta que sufra un poquito, jejeje. ¿Qué pasara en los vestuarios? ¿Intentará Edward hacer algo? ¿Le dará un infarto por ver a Bella en paños menores? Jejeje, ¿descubriremos qué le dijo Bella a Lauren? Por cierto, ¿teneis ganas de saber qué pasará en la prueba de las animadoras? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, no me puedo creer que el fic tenga casi 150 reviews. ¡Gracias!_

_**Imtwilighter: **me alegro de que te gustara. Me encanta que Edward esté celoso, jejeje. Besos! **Lolaki: **Bella se ha hecho fuerte y aún habrá momentos en los que se nos pondrá un poco macarra, jeje, pero siempre de manera divertida. Besitos! **Janalez: **a ver que tal le sale la prueba a Bella...esperemos que no se le ocurra nada a Tanya. Saludos! **Karmen-eb: **Jacob aparecerá en breve...creo que Eddie va a sufrir de nuevo. Bss! **Lyz92: **jejeje, me imaginé la situación y lo escribí según me salió del alma, jajaja. Actualizo cada dos día. Saludos! **Flor Ortiz: **ay, estoy un poco lenta hoy, eres flowers19? Tanya va a sufrir lo suyo, aunque para ello tengamos que esperar aún un poquito. Gracias a ti! **Anna-Myle: **me alegro de que te guste! Se tiene que poner aún más caliente, jeje. Los capitulos más sabrosos se están haciendo de rogar, jiji. Saludos! **FlorVillu: **me encanta Nath! Reconozco que la frase del canal de la Mancha la podía haber dicho yo en un momento de calentón, jejeje. Un besote! **Tata XOXO: **hola, me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, me subis la moral cada vez que me lo decis :D Besitos! **MaraGaunt: **yo hubiera sacado la mano a pasear y les hubiera dado un par de collejas a esos dos, jejeje. Lo de Tanya no acaba aún, recibirá un buen merecido (soy mala, pero se lo merece) Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias a todas, de verdad. Nos leemos el sábado. Besitos a todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Sorprendentemente al final sólo quedábamos Lisa, Tanya y yo. Volvimos a bailar y eliminaron a Lisa. No me lo podía creer, me estaba saliendo perfecto. Tanya y yo mano a mano. Pude ver que Cullen fruncía el ceño. Miré a Tanya y tenía una risa maliciosa en el rostro._

_ Comenzamos de nuevo. El baile estaba yendo bien hasta que noté como Tanya me empujaba ligeramente y yo caía al suelo de culo. La música paró y ella comenzó a reírse señalándome. Cullen se levantó pero se volvió a sentar cuando noté que unos fuertes brazos me levantaba del suelo. _


	26. Capitulo 26 ¿Yo de animadora?

CAPITULO 26 ¿YO DE ANIMADORA?

Ese fin de semana fuimos los chicos y yo, Nath y Peter incluidos, a la playa de la Push. Era septiembre, por lo tanto no hacía ese frío cortante que siempre hacía en Forks. Teníamos que aprovechar antes de que llegaran las lluvias.

Estuvimos con Jake y con los chicos de la reserva. Se sorprendieron mucho al verme tan cambiada y bromearon conmigo. Empezaron con las batallitas y Alice no dudó en relatar mis contadas borracheras a lo que correspondieron con sonoras carcajadas.

Después de cenar en la playa y pasear por la arena volvimos a casa.

Mañana sería el gran día: la prueba para ser animadora. La idea no me apasionaba, pero sólo con imaginar la cara de Tanya y Lauren si me cogían...Aceptaba gustosa.

Al día siguiente me levanté, me aseé y me vestí. Me puse unos pantalones pitillo negros y una camiseta de manga larga gris con algo de escote y en los pies, mis converse.

Decidí llevar mi precioso coche para lucirlo un poco. Si mi trasto me gustaba, esa preciosidad roja era mi delirio.

Llegué al aparcamiento con la música alta y todos se giraron para verme. Sonreí hacia mis adentros, pasé de que todos me ignoraran a ser el centro de atención. Hace algún tiempo eso me hubiera incomodado, pero ahora le estaba cogiendo gustillo.

- Qué contenta vienes hoy, Bella. No tendrá algo que ver el chico del otro día...- dijo Jessica con su habitual tono nasal. No es que me cayera muy mal, bueno, cuando estuvo saliendo con Cullen la odié en silencio, pero su presencia tampoco me agradaba. Se la veía interesada y falsa. Además de cotilla.

- Bueno, fue una sorpresa agradable volver a verle – dije siguiendo el juego cuando observé a Cullen que nos miraba no muy lejos de nosotras.

- O sea...¿que es tu novio? - cotilla rematada. Cullen pareció poner más interés en la conversación.

- ¿Y por qué crees que es mi novio? Según vosotros nunca tendría novio, no veo por qué ahora iban a cambiar las cosas – que siga el juego, pensé. Vi que Lauren se acercaba un poco más.

- Bueno, las personas cambian, Bella. ¿Es tu novio? - ¡qué pesada!

- Es...digamos que es amigo mio. Muy buen amigo mio – si confirmaba que no era mi novio se acababa el juego.

- ¿Y con tus amigos te restriegas de esa manera? - dijo Lauren desde atrás.

- No hice nada malo, Lauren – dije fingiendo inocencia – Yo solo bailaba con un amigo, tu con los tuyos juegas al teto...ya sabes...tu te agachas y él te la... – dije aguantando las risas. Oí a Emmet carcajearse a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué...que estás queriendo insinuar?

- ¿Yo? - dije señalándome – Nada, que a mi me gusta bailar con mis amigos y a ti te gusta follarte a los tuyos, simplemente – la carcajada fue sonora en el aparcamiento. Se giró de forma muy teatral y se marcho hacia el edificio.

- Entonces...- Jessica otra vez – ¿No es tu novio? Lo digo porque...bueno, el chico está muy bien..No mme importaría intentar algo...- Pobre Mike, esto cada vez se ponía mejor.

- Oh, claro que no hay problema. Intenta algo con él antes de que vuelva a Phoenix. Es un encanto de chico – me gustaría ver el intento de seducción de Jessica. Seducir a un gay, genial, hoy me reiría.

Una vez que llegué al interior del edificio me fui hacia mi taquilla y metí mi mochilla.

- ¡Hola! - gritó Alice.

- Joder, Alice, me matarás de un susto un dia de estos.

Perdona, es que lo del aparcamiento ha estado muy bien. Bella, tengo que agradecerte los buenos momentos y las risas que estoy pasando a tu lado – dijo con fingida seriedad y poniéndose la mano en el corazón – Me estoy riendo más en estos días que en toda mi vida.

- Ya lo creo. De verdad que no se de donde me sale el valor para hacer y decir lo que hago. Nunca me creí capaz de hacerles frente.

- Bueno, el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar. Vale, una vez dicho esto...toma – y me extendió una bolsa.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- La ropa para la prueba de animadoras. ¡Te quedará genial!

Abrí la bolsa y saqué la ropa. Era el uniforme con el que ensayaban las animadoras. Era una falda-pantalón muy corta de color blanco con el bajo ribeteado en azul y la parte de arriba era un top son mangas y con escote pronunciado.

- Oh, creía que eso de "animar" a los jugadores era otra cosa. Con esto vamos a animar otras cosas además del partido.

- Y ese es el de ensayos, tienes que ver el oficial.

- Alice, ¿crees que esto saldrá bien? - dije señalando el conjunto.

- Por supuesto, confía en mi.

La prueba sería una vez terminadas las clases, clases que para mi frustración pasaron demasiado pronto.

Me retrasé un poco charlando con Angela. Cuando llegué a los vestuarios ya estaban vacíos, todo el mundo estaba en el gimnasio, así que me apresuré a cambiarme. Me puse primero la falda del demonio. Dios, quedaba más corta de lo que pensaba, menos mal que lleva pantaloncito debajo. Me estaba quitando la camiseta cuando noté una presencia en la espalda.

- Oh dios, lo siento, pensé que no había nadie – dijo Cullen. ¡Ugh! Lentamente me di la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver que era yo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le chillé. Vi como su mirada iba de mi cara a mi pecho y tragaba en seco. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que no me había terminado de cambiar. Mis pechos eran cubiertos por un sujetador blanco que contrastaba con mi piel. En un acto reflejo me tapé con la camiseta.

Y..yo...bueno...- tartamudeó sin dejar de mirarme – Es...estos son los vestuarios, ¿no? ¿Pues que voy a hacer? ¡Cambiarme! - dijo nervioso.

- ¿Cambiarte? ¿Para qué? Hoy es la prueba de animadoras.

- Así que no era broma, ¿no? Es verdad que vas a hacer la prueba...- asentí con la cabeza - Oh, pues...vale. Yo...yo me voy a cambiar porque tengo que estar presente...

- ¿Por qué? - volví a chillar. No podría concentrarme con él delante.

- Porque soy el capitán del equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que recordé. Volví a recordar cómo me apostó para poder convertirse en el capitán. Le miré a la cara y parecía apenado. Pasé por su lado y me dispuse a ponerme la camiseta por el camino sin importarme que alguien pudiera verme en ropa interior.

Cuando llegué al gimnasio Alice se abalanzó sobre mí.

- ¿Donde estabas? ¡Creí que habías huido!

- Estaba cambiándome – dije señalando los vestuarios – Y alguien me entretuvo – la vista de Alice se ensanchó cuando vio a Cullen salir por la misma puerta que yo.

- ¿Que...? ¿Estabais ahí los dos...solos? Y tu...estabas...estabas...

- Sí Alice, estaba medio en pelotas cuando Cullen entró – oí a Jazz reírse bajito.

Al parecer había venido a apoyar a Alice. Eché una ojeada por el gimnasio y pude ver en la otra punta a Tanya con Lauren haciéndome la mirada del tigre. Las demás chicas me miraban sorprendidas y no era de extrañar. Si me tropezaba andando por lo llano, ¿cómo no me iba a accidentar bailando? Afortunadamente la mayoría de los presentes ya me habían visto en acción con el baile.

Cullen se sentó al lado del entrenador y me miró fijamente. Tanya se dio cuenta y murmuró algo al oído a Lauren.

- Bien chicas, la prueba será por parejas. Primero haremos una pre selección y escogeremos a las mejores y una vez elegidas a las mejores entre ellas escogeremos a la capitana del equipo. Podéis elegir a la pareja que queráis.

- Tu conmigo, Bella – dijo Alice cogiéndome de la mano.

Éramos bastantes chicas. Todas se pusieron por parejas y la prueba comenzó.

Constaba de improvisar un baile con la música que te pusieran.

Mientras sonaba la música miré a Cullen, que apartó su mirada al encontrarse con la mía. ¿Por qué me miraba? Tanya se encontraba al otro lado del gimnasio, que la mirase a ella que para eso se la follaba. Bella, concentrate, pensé.

Llegó nuestro turno y Jazz y Emmet, que había llegado con Rose, empezaron a silbar y a aplaudir.

La canción era una de Avril Lavigne muy movida, y empezamos a bailar. Nos salió muy bien y cuando acabamos las dos no pudimos reprimir las risas. Me había salido. ¡Me había salido bien!Todo el gimnasio nos miraba con la boca abierta, Cullen incluido. Parecía que les habíamos sorprendido. Emmet empezó a aplaudir más fuerte y Jazz sonreía embobado a Alice.

Éramos las últimas por lo que empezó la pre selección.

- Bien, chicas, los nombres que voy a decir a continuación son los de las elegidas, a las demás gracias por participar – y empezó a nombrar – Samanta, Lisa, Anette...- dejé de escuchar por un momento para ver que Cullen me miraba. Aparté la vista de él – Tanya, Alice y Bella. Ahora de entre las elegidas escogeremos a la capitana.

- ¡Bella! Nos han cogido. ¡Te lo dije! - gritó Alice – Oh, al parecer a Lauren no la han cogido. Se ha ido a llorar al vestuario – dijo con fingida pena. Sólo pude reirme.

La selección de la capitana fue de la misma manera que antes. Empezamos por parejas y fueron eliminando.

Sorprendentemente al final sólo quedábamos Lisa, Tanya y yo. Volvimos a bailar y eliminaron a Lisa. No me lo podía creer, me estaba saliendo perfecto. Tanya y yo mano a mano. Pude ver que Cullen fruncía el ceño. Miré a Tanya y tenía una risa maliciosa en el rostro.

Comenzamos de nuevo. El baile estaba yendo bien hasta que noté como Tanya me empujaba ligeramente y yo caía al suelo de culo. La música paró y ella comenzó a reírse señalándome. Cullen se levantó pero se volvió a sentar cuando noté que unos fuertes brazos me levantaba del suelo. Era Nath. ¿Cuando había llegado?

- Entrenadora, se ha caído la muy torpe – dijo Tanya señalándome en un intento de que todos se rieran de mi. Cerré los ojos esperando las carcajadas. Pero nada.

- ¡Tanya! - gritó la entrenadora – ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que ha pasado?

- ¿Qué? Pregunteselo a ella. Yo no tengo la culpa si es torpe y se tropieza con sus pies.

- Tanya, te daré la oportunidad de explicarte.

- ¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada que explicar – dijo enfadada.

- Bien, hablaré con ellos – dijo señalando al entrenador y al capitán del equipo.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - preguntó Nath.

- Esta...zorrona, me ha empujado y me he caído.

- Bueno, afortunadamente lo han visto todos, no creo que lo dejen pasar por alto.

- No se...parece que Cullen también opina y...no creo que se ponga de mi parte – dije mirándole. Estaba hablando con los entrenadores y gesticulando con las manos. Y luego volvió a mirarme.

- Silencio – dijo la entrenadora – Tanya, no vamos a permitir este tipo de comportamientos en nuestro equipo. El compañerismo es uno de nuestros pilares así que, sintiéndolo mucho quedas expulsada del equipo. Tu puesto lo ocupará Lisa.

- ¿Que? - chilló – Yo no le he hecho nada. ¡Es injusto!

- Tanya, por favor – dijo señalándole la puerta – Bella, serás la nueva capitana del equipo, felicidades – me dijo.

- Gracias – dije sonriendo. Wow, yo animadora. ¡ Yo de animadora! Cuando se entere mi padre no se lo va a creer.

¿Y ahora qué? Pues a celebrarlo con mis amigos. ¡Fiesta!

* * *

><p><em>Estos chicos van de fiesta en fiesta...¿Qué os ha parecido la prueba de animadoras? Bella aún casi no se lo cree, jejeje...A mi ya me empieza a dar penita Edward, ¿y a vosotras?<em>

_Como ya dije hace un par de semanas, tengo un par de historias a medias, pero como mi insomnio ha vuelto y mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas, he comenzado a escribir otra. Así que en unos días os pondré el resumen de dos de ellas (para que no se me acumulen) a ver cual de los dos géneros os apetecería leer primero (aunque las dos son rating M, una es una comedia picante y la otra tira más hacia el drama)._

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, chicas._

_**Tata XOXO: **espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Ya hemos descubierto lo que le dijo Bella a Lauren, jijiji. Pero se lo merecen por brujas :p Un beso! **Lolaki: **quería un personaje que pusiera celoso a Edward pero que nunca pudiera tener algo con Bella...Así que me inventé a Nath, el amigo gay. A ver cómo reacciona Edward cuando se entere de ese pequeño detalle, jejeje. Besos! **Randa1: **jejeje, al final no ha llegado la sangre al río en el vestuario. Gracias por comentar. **Iga Emo - 12L: **acertaste con lo de Nath! Me encanta este Edward celoso...Saludos! **Janalez: **al final ganó Bella! a ver cómo se le da, jejeje. Un besito! **Karmen-eb: **tienes ganas de que aparezca Jacob, verdad? Jeje, en breve hará una aparición. Besos! **FlorVillu: **te doy el adelanto! Para el capitulo 29 hay un pequeño acercamiento (cesan las hostilidades) y...en el capitulo 30...no digo nada! Besos enormes! **Anna-Myle: **lo que me he reído leyendote, jejeje. Te imaginas? El record al comentario más grande, jejeje. De momento te llevas el premio :p Besotes! **Dolce Ariana valentina Argotti: **espero que te guste el fic, saludos! **MaraGaunt: **reo que la imagen de Bella perseguirá al pobre Eddie hasta en sueños, jejeje. Un beso!_

_Nos leemos el lunes, chicas! Besitos y abrazos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Me levanté y me fui hacia el baño. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no quería que me viera derrumbarme delante de él. No._

_Me metí en el baño y me mojé la nuca. Sentí que se habría la puerta del baño y alguien se puso detrás de mi. Al levantar la vista y mirar por el espejo vi que era él._

_- Estás en el baño de las chicas – le recordé._

_- Me da igual. ¿Estás bien?_

_- Perfectamente. ¿No me ves? - dije señalándome._


	27. Capitulo 27 No me toques

CAPITULO 27 NO ME TOQUES

Estábamos en el aparcamiento discutiendo como celebrarlo. Quedaríamos mañana e iríamos a Port Angeles.

Estábamos riéndonos cuando escuché su voz.

- Bella – me giré lentamente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Cullen? - sí, reconozco que sonaba muy cortante.

- Yo...- suspiró – podríamos hablar un poco ¿a...solas? - dijo señalando a mis amigos.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Repetí, no tenía intención de ir con él a ningún sitio. La última vez que me dijo que quería hablar conmigo terminamos muy mal.

- Solo...solo quiero decirte algo...y luego si quieres me ignoras de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, tienes cinco minutos – y me alejé unos metros de los chicos – ¿Que?

- Yo...mira siento lo que ha pasado antes, no era mi intención entrar al vestuario cuando tu...- y su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo – bueno, eso, que fue sin mala intención, de verdad – vaya, eso me lo creí – y también por lo de Tanya – y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Mira, Cullen, eso no tiene importancia, además todos han visto que me ha empujado. Cada uno tiene lo que se merece. Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas corrido detrás de ella como el otro día en la fiesta.

¿Qué? - parecía confundido – Yo...yo no fui detrás de nadie la otra noche. Le dije un par de cositas que teníamos pendientes y me fui a casa. Solo – ¿Qué?

- Yo creí que te fuiste detrás de ella...a consolarla, como estáis juntos...

- ¿Qué? No,no, no. Yo no tengo nada con ella, además...

- Mira, Cullen, no me tienes que dar explicaciones.

- Ya, pero es que ella no es nada mio. Además después de ver lo que ha hecho hoy...y después de saber lo que ella hizo esa noche...

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- La...la noche del baile...yo no sabía que ella te había pegado – dijo apenado y con la cabeza gacha. Hice una mueca al recordarlo - Yo no...yo no sabía nada. Rose me contó que te tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería por...

- ¡Bella! - llamó Nath a lo lejos – ¿Estás bien? - mi cara debía de ser un poema.

- Viene tu novio – gruñó Cullen.

- Eh, ¿estás bien? - me dijo Nath tocándome la cara.

- Mmmm si, estoy bien – dije con una falsa sonrisa.

- Preciosa, nos ha surgido un imprevisto y nos tenemos que ir antes – dijo delante de Cullen, que no se había movido un milímetro.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - dije preocupada.

- No, nada malo, ni mucho menos. Era una sorpresa pero...bueno, os lo voy a contar – dijo mientras Peter se acercaba y le tomaba de la mano – ¡Nos vamos a vivir juntos! - y se dieron un beso en la boca. La cara de Cullen no tenía precio. El chico que hace dos minutos se pensaba que era mi novio se estaba besando con otro tío. Pude ver un matiz de...¿alivio? En su cara.

- Oh, chicos, me alegro mucho – dije abrazándoles.

- Sí, nos vamos porque parece ser que los dueños de la casa la van a abandonar antes de tiempo. Así que debemos comenzar la mudanza cuanto antes. Lo siento, pero no podremos celebrar lo tuyo con vosotros. Bella, tenemos que irnos ya, el avión sale dentro de cuatro horas y tenemos que preparar todo. ¿Vienes?

- ¡Claro! - miré a Cullen – Si me disculpas...

- ¿Podremos hablar en otra ocasión? - dijo esperanzado.

- Puede - Y me marché con mis amigos.

¿Qué demonios me querría decir? Me fui con los chicos en el coche de Rose.

- ¿¡Qué quería el estúpido de mi hermano? - dijo Rose.

- ¡Rose! ¡No seas tan dura con el! - espetó Jazz. Vaya, él nunca replica a su hermana.

- ¡Jazz! ¿Le estas defendiendo? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Acaso no te acuerdas de cómo estaba Bella esa noche!

- Sí, y se que lo que pasó no se puede justificar con nada, sólo digo que...igual él quiere cambiar.

Chicos, dejemos de discutir, en serio, no merece la pena – dije en tono conciliador.

- Si, además hay que planear una salida para celebrar lo nuestro – dijo Alice – ¡Oh, y hay que ir de compras!

Gemí. Lo de ir de compras lo había superado e incluso podía decir que me gustaba, lo que me aterraba era Alice. Si de por si hay que temer a una adolescente en un centro comercial a mi amiga con veinte tarjetas de crédito en su cartera no había quien la parara.

Después de despedir a Peter y Nath nos fuimos a casa. Esa tarde decidi no salir, estaba cansada. Al parecer la prueba me había dejado exhausta.

Empecé a pensar en Cullen. ¿Por qué quería darme explicaciones? No era nada mio. Y si se follaba o no a Tanya no era mi problema. Aunque dijo que no eran nada. Bueno, seguramente ya tendría a otra con la que revolcarse.

De sobra era sabida la fama de Cullen. Claro, como era irresistible... ¡Idiota!¡Por qué piensas en él así!

De todos modos llevaba unos días queriendo decirme algo y yo no le había dado oportunidad. ¿Qué querría decirme?

Era cierto que a veces le pillaba mirándome con cara de pena o...no sé. Quizás arrepentimiento. Deseché esa idea al momento.

Ya me había quedado claro como era él. Confié en él y me la metió doblada. Bueno, a mi no. Vaya pensamientos que tienes, Bella, dije para mis adentros.

También recordé su cara al verme en los vestuarios y aunque he de reconocer que fue un poco vergonzoso ver su cara no tenía precio. Me dieron ganas de decirle, cariño, esto estaba debajo de aquel vestido esa noche. Te lo perdiste.

Luego pensé en mi nombramiento como capitana de las animadoras. Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo viendo a Cullen, ahora tendríamos que estar juntos después de clases, él para entrenar y yo para ensayar. Ahora no me parecía tan buena idea. Qué demonios, si era buena idea, sólo por ver la cara de ese par de zorras. Volví a reírme, pero esta vez en voz alta. Cualquiera que me viera riéndome sola pensaría que estoy loca.

Y me dormí pensando en la vuelta de tuerca que había dado mi vida.

Al día siguiente cuando entré en clase de biología, después del almuerzo, estaba Cullen sentado en mi mesa, con una silla vacía a su lado. Miré por toda el aula y vi que no quedaba ni un sitio libre. ¡Mierda! Tenía que haberme aguantado las ganas de ir al baño, ¿cómo se me había hecho tan tarde?

Fui a sentarme con cara de resignación a su lado. Sabía que él quería hablar conmigo y ahora le estaba brindando la oportunidad en bandeja.

Me senté e intenté mirar por la ventana.

- Buenos días, Bella – me giré para verle.

- Hola – murmuré muy bajito.

- Yo...bueno...no sabía que tu...- tosió – que tu amigo...era...esto...estaba ¿comprometido? – dijo soltando todo el aire de golpe – Siento haberme metido ayer en lo que no me llamaban. Creí que era tu novio. No era mi intención actuar tan...tan..celoso – dijo esto en susurro. ¿Donde demonios estaba el profesor? ¿Por qué no entraba para comenzar la clase?

- Eh...no creo que te tengas que sentir celoso – su cara se relajó – tu y yo no somos nada – y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- Chicos – llamó la señora Cope – El profesor Banner está indispuesto. Nos ha enviado un listado de ejercicios para que los realicéis por parejas – Dios, tú me odias, ¿cierto? La señora Cope fue pasando las hojas por las mesas – No armeis alboroto – y se fue.

- Bella, yo...

- ¿Qué quieres, Cullen? - le corté.

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de dejar de llamarme por mi apellido? Me molesta un poco, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé – y sonreí con malicia. Él suspiró.

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? Parece que todo el mundo se confabula para que no pueda hablar contigo – reí levemente. Eso era verdad.

- Te escucho – esto no va a acabar bien, pensé. Le tenías que haber dicho que no querías saber nada de él, que no quieres oírle. Mi mirada se fue a su boca. Uf, Bella, concéntrate.

- Primero quiero decirte que lo siento mucho – dijo suspirando. Su aliento me rozó la cara. Por un momento cerré los ojos. Su aliento... - Por...aquella noche...no sé cómo me presté a...

- ¿A joderme la vida? - le pregunté.

- No creí que fuera a ser para tanto. No creí que te gustara tanto – oh, si solo me hubieras gustado, ¡estaba enamorada de ti!

- Sí, si fue para tanto. Tú no sabes por lo qué pasé durante muchos días.

- Yo...lo siento...

- ¡No! Durante mucho tiempo fui humillada, insultada...llegaron a pegarme...yo...yo creí que aquella noche tu...ibas a darme un bofetón...

- ¡No! ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer eso?

- Levantaste la mano delante de mi cara, ¿qué querías que pensara? Me asustaste mucho cuando oí el puñetazo que diste a la boca de incendios y me caí. Y para rematar tu amiguita termina lo que tu empezaste – le dije con rencor, recordándolo todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

- Yo...¿cómo piensas que yo quisiera hacerte daño de esa manera? - e intentó cogerme la mano. Bella, no se lo permitas o estarás perdida. Aparté mi mano.

- Cullen, los golpes y las heridas se curan, lo que me hiciste tú, no.

Me levanté y me fui hacia el baño. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no quería que me viera derrumbarme delante de él. No.

Me metí en el baño y me mojé la nuca. Sentí que se habría la puerta del baño y alguien se puso detrás de mi. Al levantar la vista y mirar por el espejo vi que era él.

- Estás en el baño de las chicas – le recordé.

- Me da igual. ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente. ¿No me ves? - dije señalándome.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que te hice. Alec me convenció, me dijo que no sería para tanto. En su momento no lo vi tan mal. Los dos saldríamos ganando. Tu tendrías tu momento de gloria y yo tendría mi equipo.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? ¡Yo nunca me acercaría a nadie por interés! No me interesa toda esa panda de estúpidos hipócritas que no ven más allá de sus ojos. ¿¡Acaso piensas que soy otra persona por haber cambiado mi aspecto? Soy la misma!Por Dios, yo...yo tenía sentimientos y a nadie le importaba. Qué pasa, ¿que por ser una friki yo no sentía? Yo...yo estaba enamorada de ti...- está bien eso se me escapó – Yo...no había sentido nada parecido por nadie...

Bella...- su cara tenía una expresión de profundo dolor – Yo no sabía...- intentó tocarme la cara y me aparté – Bella...yo...estoy...

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - chilló la señora Hope desde la puerta.

- Eh...me sentía un poco mal y...Cullen me acompañó – mentí rápidamente.

- Está bien – dijo escrutándonos con la mirada – No hagáis ninguna tontería – y cerró la puerta.

- Bella...yo...- intentó acariciarme de nuevo pero le corté.

- No me interesa nada de lo que me digas, Cullen – y me marché del baño.

- No tuve valor para volver a clase de biología. Me fui hacia el patio trasero y me senté en uno de los bancos en los que comíamos cuando hacía buen tiempo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Bella? - Jasper.

- Jasper – y me puse a llorar. Él lo único que hizo fue atraerme a su pecho y dejar que me desahogara. Estuvo así hasta que se me pasó el llanto un poco.

- Bella, ¿que ha pasado? - dijo apartándome el pelo de la cara.

- Tu...tu hermano – balbuceé.

- ¿Que pasa con mi hermano? - él estaba tranquilo, todo lo contrario que Rose cuando le hablaba de su hermano.

- Se ha disculpado conmigo – y volví a llorar.

- ¡Vaya! Menos mal que te ha pedido perdón no me quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si te copiara en un examen, por ejemplo – y ambos reímos. Jazz me trasmitía una sensación de calma como nadie lo hacía – ¿Y qué más te ha dicho? - ahora parecía más interesado.

- Iba a decirme algo, pero la sra Cope interrumpió nuestra conversación en el baño de las chicas...

- ¡Uff, con lo recatada que es! - me reí – ¡Seguro que pensó que estabais haciendo cochinadas!

- ¡Jazz! - le dí un golpe en el brazo – La verdad es que puso una cara como si estuviera viendo un fantasma – reconocí.

- ¿Y no te dijo nada más mi hermano?

- No...no le dejé.

- Bella, no estoy defendiendo a mi hermano, pero igual deberías de escucharle. Ahora que no está Rose te diré una cosa, pero a ella chitón – hice como si mi cerrara mi boca con un candado y se rió – Rose y mi hermano se llevaban muy bien antes. Mi hermano cuidaba de ella por ser la única chica y se querían mucho, a veces me daban envidia, se supone que yo soy su gemelo – sonreí ante este comentario – Pero mi hermano empezó a juntarse con la gente del equipo, dejó a Jess para ir con Tanya...y dejó un poco de lado a Rose hasta llegar a apenas verse por casa. Además empezó a hacer todo lo que sus supuestos amigos le decían. Incluso dejó de tocar el piano porque decían que eso no iba con ellos. Cambió mucho.

- Por eso Rose odia a Cull...a tu hermano.

- Sí. El odio de Rose hacia mi hermano es un escudo que utiliza ella para protegerse de lo mal que se siente lejos de él. Le echa de menos. Y me parece mal que Rose no se de cuenta de que mi hermano está cambiando...

- ¿Está cambiando? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lleva un par de semanas tocando el piano de nuevo y sale mucho menos con sus amigos. El otro día llamó Alec a casa y discutieron, parece ser que ya no se hablan. Cuando sale de los entrenamientos ya no se queda con sus compañeros, va a casa y se mete a escuchar música en su cuarto...Vuelve a ser un poco como antes.

- Vaya, no sabía que tu hermano había cambiado tanto.

- Mira Bella, yo no soy quien para decirte qué es lo que tienes que hacer o no, pero te doy un consejo, escucha a mi hermano. Te aseguro que él lo último que quiere es volver a hacerte daño – y se levantó del banco – te lo aseguro – y se marchó sin opción a decirle nada.

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Jasper. Yo sé que puedo confiar totalmente en él, nunca me mentiría y menos en un tema como este.

¿Que habrá querido decir? ¿Qué es eso de que no quiere hacerme daño? Más daño que el que me hizo no creo que sea posible.

Pasé la clase de gimnasia un poco ausente, ni las bromas de Emmet conseguían despertarme. Además hoy tocaba entrenamiento y las animadoras debíamos estar allí. Menos mal que tengo a Alice conmigo, pensé.

Durante todo el entrenamiento Cullen estuvo mirando como ensayábamos, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Incluso el entrenador le tuvo que llamar al orden un par de veces.

Una vez terminaron los entrenamientos y llegué a casa las chicas me recogieron para ir a hacer unas compras. Aún nos quedaba la celebración por ser animadoras. Bueno, realmente era una excusa para hacer una salida.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y después de 5 bolsas cada una fuimos a descansar a casa.

Alice convenció a mi padre de que el sábado me quedara en su casa ya que no sabíamos a que hora llegaríamos. No quería que mi padre se quedara toda la noche esperándome en el sofá. Pobre, desde que empecé a salir estaba en un sin vivir.

Ya era sábado. Me fui con Alice a su casa para arreglarnos. Como siempre, después de dos horas de intensa tortura quedé a su gusto. Me puso la camisa azul que me compró el otro día, una falda vaquera y mis zapatos negros de tacón.

Quedamos con Rose y los chicos aquí. Emmet trajo su enorme Jeep y nos metimos todos dirección a Port Angeles, a la nueva discoteca.

Nos sentamos en unos de los sillones y pedimos nuestras bebidas.

- Yo una coca cola – dije.

- ¡Vaya! ¡La enana ha dejado el alcohol! - dijo Emmet.

- ¡Cállate! - dijo Rose dándole una colleja – ¡cualquiera que te oiga va a pensar que Bella es una borrachilla!

- Perdón – dijo Emmet mientras yo le sonreía.

Llegó un momento en el que me pareció sobrar. Rose se estaba comiendo literalmente a Emmet y Alice y Jasper se fueron a bailar. Yo como pude me aparté un poco en el sillón para dejar un poco de intimidad a los tortolitos.

Todo el mundo restregándome su amor en mi cara mientras que yo estoy más sola que la una, ¡perfecto!

Miré hacia la entrada y vi que Alec entró con un chico. Por un momento me tensé, creí que vendría con Cullen, pero no, era otro chico. Además Jazz me había dicho que habían discutido.

Miraron por toda la estancia y se cruzaron con mi mirada. Alec le dijo algo al chico en el oído y ambos sonrieron. El chico que iba con Alec era atractivo, era rubio y entre las luces del garito parecía que tenía los ojos azules. Pero estaba lejos de gustarme. Había algo en él que no me convencía.

Miré hacia la parejita que tenía al lado. ¡Agh! Seguían de la misma manera, se van a ahogar, ¡por Dios!

Fui hacia el baño y tengo que decir que me costó un triunfo, el sitio estaba lleno. Y cuando salí fue aún peor. Qué pasa, ¿que no hay más garitos que este? Volví al sillón. Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido, a saber donde estaban y haciendo qué, y Rose y Emmet...caso aparte. Miré hacia la barra y Alec y su amigo seguían mirando en mi dirección. Realmente me estaba agobiando. Mucho. Decidí salir a tomar un poco el aire sin preocuparme de coger mi chaqueta.

Una vez fuera me separé del bullicio de la entrada y fui caminado un poco hasta llegar a unos coches que estaban apartados.

Noté unos pasos detrás de mi. Supuse que era Alice, que vendría a ver lo que me pasaba cuando me llamó una voz que no conocía.

- ¿Bella? - me giré para ver al amigo rubio de Alec. ¿Por qué me llamaba por mi nombre?

- ¿Te...te conozco? - dije con voz temblorosa. No me gustaba como me miraba.

- No, pero a mi me han hablado mucho de ti – y se acercó dos pasos hacia mi. Yo los retrocedí.

- ¿S...si? ¿Quién?

- Alec, iba contigo al instituto – y se acercó dos pasos más mientras yo retrocedía de nuevo.

- Yo...yo no hablaba mucho con él – tartamudeé. Esto no me gustaba nada – Además ya no va al instituto.

- Bueno, eso no quita que no sepa cosas de ti, Bella. Me ha dicho que has cambiado mucho y la verdad, yo no se cómo serías antes pero ahora estas...comestible – ¿comestible? Me miró de arriba abajo y avanzó dos pasos más. Yo intenté retroceder pero choqué contra la puerta de un coche.

- T...tengo que volver adentro, me están esperando – e intenté ir hacia el bullicio.

- No, no – dijo cogiéndome con fuerza del brazo – Tus amigos están ocupados, no creo que te echen en falta en un rato. Además tu y yo podemos divertirnos – y pegó su cuerpo al mio.

Intentó besarme pero le esquive. Me cogió de las manos fuertemente para que no pudiera zafarme de su agarre. Me estaba haciendo daño. Intenté gritar pero me dio un bofetón. De la fuerza de este me caí al suelo. Por qué me estaba haciendo esto si ni siquiera me conocía? Me cogió por la cintura para levantarme. Para entonces sollozaba sin control, apenas era capaz de decir algo legible. Estaba aterrada. No podía gritar y nadie parecía escucharme por la música a pesar que apenas están a a 200 metros de nosotros y los pocos que nos miraban pensarían que éramos una pareja en busca de intimidad.

Empezó a tocarme por encima de la ropa e intentó meter su mano por debajo de mi falda. Intenté gritar de nuevo pero me calló con otro bofetón.

No contento con tocarme por encima de la ropa me abrió la camisa de un tirón haciendo que los botones saltaran y dejando expuestos mis pechos que besaba por encima del sujetador.

Me estaban dando ganas de vomitar, no creía que pudiera resistir eso mucho más. Y nadie venía por mí.

Volvió a intentar besarme pero volví a esquivarle.

- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, pequeña zorra – dijo el chico y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos e intenté correr, pero el me agarró por la espalda y caí al suelo. Entonces oí rechinar los neumáticos de un coche. Éste se paró delante de nosotros y alguien bajó del asiento del conductor. No podía ver si era alguien conocido o no porque las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos impidiéndome la visión, pero sí pude oírle.

* * *

><p><em>Ufff, capitulo larguisimo y lleno de emociones...¿Qué os ha parecido? James ha hecho acto de presencia...¿os imaginais de quien es el coche que aparece en escena, no? ¿Teneis tantas ganas como yo de un acercamiento entre Edward y Bella? <em>

_Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios._

_**Tata XOXO: **el pobre Edward ha respirado tranquilo cuando ha sabido lo de Nath, jejeje. Besotes! **Anna-Myle: **jejejeje, me parto de la risa, pero contigo, no de ti :p jejeje. Ya queda menos para los capitulos calientes, a ver qué os parecen. Saludos! **Karmen-eb: **no te preocupes que en un futuro igual hay intento de paliza a Edward de parte de Jacob, aunque aún queda un poco...En un par de capitulo Jacob hará una breve aparición ;) Saludos! **VaNeSaErk: **me alegro mucho de que te guste, besos! **Janalez: **ya queda menos para el acercamiento...un beso!**Flowers19: **Tanya se lo merecía por mala. Eddie ha pasado del verde al morado, jejeje, el pobre lo está pasando mal, ahora me da penita...Besos! **Randa1: **halaaa, pedazo de comentario, jejeje. Bueno, recordemos que cuando Bella está en Phoenix entrena todos los días con su amigo Nath mientras que Peter le enseña a bailar. Por otro lado es cierto que durante el capitulo no muestran simpatía por Bella, pero tampoco muestran antipatía...ahora la respetan porque ella misma se hace respetar y porque ha plantado cara a la chica más popular del instituto...De todos modos, decidí poner a Bella como capitana más que nada por dos motivos (dar un escarmiento a Tanya y enloquecer un poquito a Edward) que me harán falta para los futuros giros de la historia. Después quedará un poquito olvidado este punto. Saludos! **MaraGaunt: **esperemos que nuestro Eddie no se distraiga durante los partidos, jijiji. Besotes! **FlorVillu: **ya queda poco, jejeje. Espero no defraudar con esos capitulos hot, jijiji. Besotes!_

_Nos leemos el miercoles, chicas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, besos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Bueno...esta mañana he ido a la tienda de deportes donde trabaja Alec y he oido una conversación por teléfono. Tenía que ver con Bella – como si fuera un resorte me levanté de mi sitio._

_- ¿Con Bella?_

_- Sí, no lo he podido escuchar bien...pero saben por donde han salido esta noche Bella y tus hermanos...Edward, creo que van a intentar hacerla algo, aunque no se el qué_.


	28. Capitulo 28 Ya has cambiado, Edward

CAPITULO 28 YA HAS CAMBIADO, EDWARD

Los chicos quería que me quedara con ellos a tomar algo, pero no me apetecía. Ya no. Me fui a casa directamente y fui hasta la sala de música. Me senté en la butaca delante de mi piano. Llevaba unos días haciendolo porque acariciar las teclas de nuevo me relajaba y realmente necesitaba estos momentos como el agua.

Aún estaba con la boca abierta y por varias razones. Después del día de hoy, Bella Swan me había demostrado que con ella todo era posible. ¿Bella de animadora? Si, evidentemente ya había visto y comprobado que ahora no se movía nada mal, pero...¿animadora? No había dado un duro por ella, hasta que vi como bailaba al son de la música y sin querer seguí durante toda la coreografía el vaivén de su falda y la forma en que su pelo se movía y...déjalo, ¿quieres?

Contra todo pronóstico, Bella llegó a la prueba final, la prueba de la que saldría la nueva capitana y (redoble de tambores)...¿con quién se tendría que batir en "duelo"? Con Tanya, créetelo. Tanya llevaba dos años en el puesto, siempre pasaba las pruebas...hasta hoy.

La cosa iba bien, ambas a lo suyo, sin ningún fallo aparente...hasta que Tanya tuvo que meter la manaza y empujar a Bella haciendo que esta cayera casi despatarrada al suelo. Y de nuevo sentí ganas de ahogar a Tanya. Hubo un gran silencio en el gimnasio y yo aproveché y me levanté para ayudarla y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el machote musculitos se me adelantó. Me senté de mala gana en mi asiento mientras miraba como el dichoso modelo de anuncio le apartaba el pelo de la cara a Bella.

Evidentemente, y más después de ese "incidente", descalificamos a Tanya y Bella se proclamó capitana. Que el cielo me ayude y por varias razones. Primero, tener que aguantar la ira devastadora de Tanya por votar en su contra y segundo...tener que concentrarme en los partidos con Bella contoneándose en minfalda a escasos metros de mi.

Pero mi lista de sorpresas no acaba ahí. No.

Me sentía estúpido...me porté como un imbécil celoso delante de Bella y sin motivos. La presencia del musculitos se me estaba haciendo muuuuy cuesta arriba y mis ansisas explotaron...para darme en toda la cara. Resultó que el famoso chulo playa no tiene, tuvo ni tendrá nada con Bella...porque era gay. Gay. Me sentí como un perfecto gilipollas cuando se besó con su novio o quienquiera que fuese delante de mis narices. Bien, el capullo podía haberme dado pistas para no quedar como un idiota.

Y para rematar la lista...la llamada de Alec. Ayer por la noche mi "amigo" me llamó para salir con ellos. Si no me convencieron los otros no lo iba a hacer él. Me echó en cara que había cambiado mucho, que ya no era el de antes y que si dejaba el equipo, como había oído que iba a hacer, me iba a arrepentir. Ja. Lo último que me faltaba es que Alec "el mafias" me acojonara.

Dejé de tocar las teclas sin sentido para recordar algunas melodías que compuse cuando tocaba a diario. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente viajara cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando no tenía preocupaciones sin sentimientos de culpa. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba allí acariciando mi piano, cuando la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Es una melodía preciosa – dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? - pregunté girandome hacia él.

- Nah...un par de minutos. ¿Puedo? - me preguntó señalando el butacón. Asentí y le hice hueco – Llevas unos días tocando y eso me gusta. Lo ehcaba de menos.

- Vaya – me pasé la mano por el pelo avergonzado.

- Vamos...cuando estás frustrado y aporreas las teclas se te oye en toda la casa, créeme – ambos reímos.

- Yo también echaba de menos esto...el reirnos juntos y bromear.

- Lo se – dijo Jazz pasando los dedos por el contorno del piano – Porque yo también echo en falta estos momentos. Quiero reirme y bromear contigo, quiero contarte mis cosas...

- Sí, parece que tienes mucho que contarme, ¿no? - se empezó a sonrojar – Estás con Alice – se sonrojó aún más - ¡Estás con Alice!

- Sí – admitió – Es...es...está loca, ¿sabes? Pero es increíble. Su forma de ver la vida después de los momentos tan duros por los que ha pasado provoca mi instinto sobreprotector, quiero cuidarla, quiero que esté bien...quiero quererla – dijo ruborizado.

- Me alegro mucho, Jasper, espero que os vaya bien – al menos a uno de los dos le iban bien las cosas. Jazz me miró como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- Sabes que si haces bien las cosas a ti también te puede ir bien.

- ¿Hacer bien las cosas? Me hablas en términos muy generales, Jazz.

- Con Bella, Edward. Hacer bien las cosas con Bella.

- Me has pedido justo lo que no se hacer. Lo único que se hacer con Bella es cagarla, tío.

- Bueno, y quedar mal delante de ella – dijo riéndose – Tenías que haberte visto la cara cuando viste a Nath con Peter – se rió más.

- Te refieres al musculitos chulo piscinas y su novio, ¿no? - Jasper se rió más fuerte – Sí, riete...joder, soy patético.

- Sí...es un poco patético...

- No se...no se que hacer para mejorar con Bella, Jasper. Cada vez que la miro a la cara recuerdo que aquella noche fui un cabrón con todas las letras...No estoy a gusto siendo como soy, Jazz...quiero cambiar, quiero volver a ser el Edward de antes...pero no se cómo – he aquí un arrebato de sinceridad.

- Ya has cambiado, Edward...aunque tu no te des cuenta. Es lo que esta mañana le he dicho a Bella y...

- Hey, hey...¿has hablado con Bella? ¿De mi?

- Y como iba diciendo – buena forma de ignorarme – Para empezar, has vuelto a tocar el piano, pasas mucho tiempo en casa, sales muy poco y apenas vas con tus amigos...

- No me apetece estar con ellos, no...no quiero ser como ellos – susurré – De hecho...estoy pensando en dejar el equipo...ser el capitán hoy por hoy me hace sentirme aún más culpable-

- Me parece muy inteligente por tu parte, la mayoría no son buenos para ti. Aunque la idea de dejar el equipo me parece estúpida, no vas a conseguir nada dimitiendo – se levantó de la butaca y puso sus manos en mis hombros – ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Aunque me diera mil veces contra la pared seguiría intentando acercarme a Bella y arreglar las cosas...te sorprenderías gratamente.

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue antes de darme opción a someterle a un tercer grado y preguntarle por su conversación con Bella.

Arreglar las cosas con ella...si, si, si...como no me caiga un consejo del cielo lo llevo claro si no quiere ni verme...por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera pronuncia mi nombre...

Pasé la semana como pude hasta que llegó el famoso sábado. Y digo famoso porque había oído hablar a mi hermana de este día hasta el cansancio. Por lo visto esta noche iban a celebrar el tema de Bella y las animadoras...bendita la gracia que me hacía. Por lo que había oído iba a ir a no se qué sitio en Port Angeles...ya me podía imaginar a todos los chicos detrás de Bella como babosos asquerosos...arrrg. La vena del cuello se me hinchaba hasta límites peligrosos.

Era la una de la mañana y ya me habían llamado los chicos tres veces para quedar. Otra vez. Tras tres negativas pensé que no volverían a llamar, pero me equivoqué. El tesioso telefonito sonó otra vez. Esta vez era Tyler.

- Podeis seguir llamando hasta que se os canse el puto dedo por marcar...no voy a quedar esta noche con vosotros. Lo puedo decir más alto pero no más claro, joder.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? No estoy con los chicos, estoy en casa – fruncí el ceño.

- Joder, tío...pensé que me llamabas otra vez para quedar...estos cabrones son unos malditos pesados.

- No, no he querido salir con ellos, hay un ambiente rarito...verás...he llamado para contarte una cosa. Si Alec se entera algún día de que te lo he dicho yo me corta los huevos, así que yo no te he dicho nada.

- Mi boca está cerrada – me senté en la cama – Dime.

- Verás...corren rumores de que estás pillado por Bella y, tío, no me extraña, ¿vale? La chica ahora es algo así como perfecta...de todos modos los rumores no acaban ahí. Alguien dice que ha oído que vas a dejar el equipo...y...Alec se ha enterado.

- Ya me lo dijo él mismo el otro día...¿Y qué? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, ¿no? Además a Alec no le debería de importar lo que hagamos en el instituto.

- Ya...pero parece ser que si le importa y...bueno...esta mañana he ido a la tienda de deportes donde trabaja y he oido una conversación por teléfono. Tenía que ver con Bella – como si fuera un resorte me levanté de mi sitio.

- ¿Con Bella?

- Sí, no lo he podido escuchar bien...no se cómo coño se ha enterado, pero saben por donde han salido esta noche Bella y tus hermanos...Edward, creo que van a intentar hacerla algo, aunque no se el qué.

- ¿Cómo que van a hacerla algo? - grité – No me jodas, Tyler y dime qué escuchaste exactamente.

- Oí a Alec decir que si querías dejar el equipo te iban a joder y qué mejor manera que teniendo un encuentro con la Swan...lo siento tío, pero no pude oir nada más sin que se diera cuenta.

- Mierda, mierda...

- ¿Sabes donde han ido? Si quieres voy contigo, tío...

- Se donde están y gracias, pero prefiero ir solo. No sabes lo que te agradezco esta llamada, Tyler.

Me puse una camisa, cogí las llaves del coche y bajé disparado para el garaje. Mi madre estaba en el salón revisando unas muestras de tejido cuando me vio pasar.

- Hijo, ¿te marchas? Pensé que no ibas a salir – dijo quitándose las gafas.

- Una cosita de última hora, mamá.

- ¿Estás bien, hijo?

- Sí, no te preocupes – me acerqué y la besé la frente.

- Ten cuidado – me dijo preocupada.

Vale, no era yo precisamente el que tenía que tener cuidado. Me daba igual que fuera Alec, su vecino o el presidente, pobre de aquel que intentara hacerle algo a Bella.

El viaje hasta Port Angeles se me hizo eterno. Aún no me podía entrar en la cabeza lo que me había dicho Tyler. ¿Hasta donde podía llegar la mente retorcida de Alec? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué era Bella la que tenía que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos? Parecía que Alec tenía una fijación enfermiza por ella, no lo podía entender.

Llegué a la zona de copas en la que estaba el garito que iban a inaugurar orientándonme con los carteles que había pegados por las paredes. Había mucha gente, muchos chicos y chicas por todos lados que me impedían ir a la velocidad que quería...hasta que reparé en un lugar apartado.

Apenas había un par de coches aparcados por aquel lugar y el volumen de gente era mucho menor. Había dos personas agazapadas en un coche, podían parecer dos chicos en busca de un lugar para meterse mano si no fuera por el hecho de que la chica parecía estar llorando o gritando...mi sangre empezó a hervir cuando avancé con el coche y vi que era Bella y que el hijo de puta de James estaba con ella. En cuestión de segundos lo vi todo rojo y más aún cuando vi que la daba un bofetón. Maldito cabronazo. Sin pensarmelo dos veces apreté a fondo el pedal del acelerador preso de una furia incontenible.

* * *

><p><em>Uffff, este Edward nos gusta más, ¿verdad? El pobre lo está pasando muy mal...¿qué le hará a James? ¿Llegará la sangre al río? ¿Qué os ha parecido?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendome y por todos los comentarios._

_**Imtwilighter: **muchas gracias! Besos! **Tata XOXO: **al pobre se le quedó cara de tonto, jajaja. James se merece una paliza de Edward! Besotes! **Lolaki: **jejeje, en el próximo capitulo cesan un poco las tiranteces...a partir de aquí ya queda menos para los capitulo subidos de tono. Tienes razón con lo de James...que pena que sea tan malo, jejeje. Creo que lo de Edward es profundo desde hace unos capitulos, pobre. Un abrazo! **Etzelita: **ya tenía ganas de subir los capitulos con el cambio de Edward...es tan rico...Besitos! **Randa1: **muy buen razonamiento, jajaja. Sea como sea, y con un padre policía, James se va a llevar lo suyo, jejeje. Saludos! **Flowers19: **vale, ya se que eres la misma persona (es que estoy un poco lenta :p ). A mi me pasó algo parecido con las alertas, no me llegaban bien...hasta que no se donde le di y volvieron a llegarme. Yo tampoco estoy muy puesta con el tema, aunque llevo tiempo registrada no he hecho uso de la cuenta hasta que empecé con este fic, así que no se que decirte. Si me entero de como hacerlo te lo digo. Respecto al capitulo, Jake aparecerá en el próximo brevemente. Yo quiero que Edward le de su merecido a James! Besos gigantes! **Sabichan: **gracias! Espero que te siga gustando, muchas gracias por leerlo. Un abrazo! **Janalez: **todos a por Alec! Que malo es...argg! Jejeje, un beso! **Anna-Myle: **jejejeje, que me parto! Te dedicaré el primer capitulo hot, jajaja. Besotes! **FlorVillu: **síii, ya queda poco...Eddie nuestro heroe, ainsss! Gracias por tus palabras. Besos! ** Kmy Chile D: **muchisimas gracias! Saludos! **MaraGaunt: **este Edward nos gusta más, a que si? Jejeje, que mono es cuando quiere :p Un abrazo!_

_Nos leemos el viernes, chicas. Abrazos__!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Bella, ¿no viste como te trató el otro día? Se desvivió por ti la otra noche - vaya, eso me gustó oírlo._

_- Jazz, era una situación un poco extrema. Tú o Emmet hubierais actuado como él._

_- Hubiéramos actuado como él pero con sentimientos diferentes._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? - en ese momento llegaron los chicos con las pizzas._

_- Quizás deberías de hablar con él de una vez por todas._


	29. Capitulo 29 Te odioporque te necesito

CAPITULO 29 TE ODIO...PORQUE TE NECESITO

- Apartate de ella ahora mismo, James o te arranco la cabeza – dijo Cullen.

- Vamos, Edward, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo, ya que tu en su momento no la quisiste...- no pudo terminar. Cullen le propinó un puñetazo haciendo sangrar al tal James.

- A mi no me parece que ella se estuviera divirtiendo, hijo de puta – y le dio otro puñetazo haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Yo miraba la escena perpleja. Cullen estaba pegando al tío que intentó aprovecharse de mi. El tal James se levantó para defenderse y devolver el golpe pero Cullen fue más rápido y le volvió a dar de lleno en la cara haciendole sangrar esta vez por el labio. A la tercera embestida no tuvo tanta suerte ya que el rubio apartó a Cullen de un empujón empotrandole contra la puerta de su volvo. Acto seguido llegó otro coche, la puerta del copiloto se abrió desde dentro y James aprovechó un descuido de Cullen para escapar en el coche antes de que cumpliera la amenaza de arrancar cabezas.

Cullen me miró horrorizado. Rápidamente se acercó a mi.

- Bella, cielo, estás bien – asentí como pude - Estás helada – dijo tocándome los brazos. Se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso por encima tapándome mi cuerpo expuesto – ¿Te ha...te ha hecho algo? ¡Te ha golpeado! Por dios, ¡Bella di algo! ¿Qué más te ha hecho ese desgraciado? - parecía desesperado.

- Edward – y me abracé con mis manos en su cuello.

Él me correspondió el abrazo y me atrajo hacia él. Me decía que me calmara, que todo iba a estar bien, mientras me acariciaba la espalda. En sus brazos me sentí más segura, me sentí bien. Además el aroma de su piel me calmaba, fue como un sedante para mí. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Alice, y rápidamente saqué la cabeza del pecho de Edward, sí, volvía a llamarlo Edward. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando le vio y los abrió aún más cuando vio los golpes en mi cara y mi camisa rasgada – ¿¡Que...Que ha pasado! - chilló.

- ¿No le habrás hecho nada? - preguntó Rose furiosa.

- ¿Cómo crees que yo le pudiera hacer algo así? - respondió Edward gritando.

- Un...un tal James – balbuceé – entró con Alec y...y...yo salí a tomar el aire...y...intentó...- y rompí a llorar de nuevo. Edward me llevó la cabeza a su pecho y su aroma me embriagó de nuevo, me relaje al instante.

- ¿Se ha aprovechado de ti? - rugió Rose.

- Me...me ha pegado y...me ha...me ha tocado – las ganas de vomitar volvieron así como las lágrimas. Me había provocado un asco horrible la sensación de sus manos en mi piel.

- En cuanto me encuentre con ese malnacido no le van a reconocer ni en su casa – dijo Emmet furioso.

- Iba a darle más de su propia medicina, pero el cabrón se me ha escapado – dijo Edward atrayéndome más a él.

- Chicos, deberíamos de llevar a Bella al hospital a que la vea un médico – dijo Jazz.

- Sí, vamos, voy a llamar a papá a ver si tiene guardia.

No tenía fuerzas de negarme. Edward me llevó hasta su coche y me sentó en el asiento trasero. Alice se sentó conmigo y me abrazó. Llegamos al hospital en un suspiro.

Una vez llegamos Edward me tomó por la cintura y me condujo por los pasillos del hospital seguidos de los chicos. Me metió en un despacho con una camilla y un carrito con cosas médicas. Entramos él y yo solos.

Me miraba pero no me decía nada, yo no podía levantar la vista del suelo, me sentía sucia. Imaginé que es lo que hubiera pasado si Edward no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Me puse a llorar de nuevo y Edward volvió a abrazarme.

La puerta se abrió pero fui incapaz de deshacerme de los brazos de Edward, me sentía muy bien así.

- Edward – dijo una melodiosa voz. Levanté mi cara y vi a un hombre muy apuesto, de unos cuarenta años, rubio y con los ojos azules. Tenía una mirada amable y en su bata ponía Dr Cullen. El padre de Edward – ¿Que ha pasado?

- Han...- tosió – han intentado aprovecharse de ella.

- ¿Sabes quien ha sido? ¿Le has visto? - asintió – Bien, pues cuando examine a Bella deberéis ir a la comisaría a denunciar. ¿Sabe tu padre lo que ha pasado, Bella? - dijo mirándome con dulzura.

- N...no, estábamos en Port Angeles. Pero todavía no quiero que le llaméis, por favor – me apresuré a decir – no quiero preocuparle, además estoy bien, en serio.

- Bueno, eso lo tengo que decidir yo – dijo guiñándome un ojo – De todos modos después de revisarte avisaremos a tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí – Ahora Edward, por favor sal.

- Papá, yo me quedo.

- Hijo, por favor, Bella ahora es mi paciente, no puede haber nadie en la consulta mientras la examino – Edward fue a reclamar, pero su padre le cortó – Hijo, en cuanto termine te llamo para que pases.

Y Edward salió murmurando. El doctor se giró para mirarme. No me extraña que tuviera unos hijos tan guapos, él era hermoso. Nunca le había visto a pesar de las veces que había visitado el hospital. Al parecer había estado trabajando en un hospital de Port Angeles, pero le concedieron el traslado. Además viajaba por todo el país dando conferencias, era un eminente cirujano.

- Bueno, Bella, dime que ha pasado – le conté lo ocurrido y los golpes me había dado.

Estuvo mirándome los golpes de la cara, que se estaban empezando a hinchar.

- Bella, no tienes nada roto, pero te van a salir unos buenos moratones. Toma, date esto – me tendió una crema – cada 6 horas. Te calmará el dolor y se te disolverán antes – luego miró mis brazos – Sí, son moratones superficiales. Te ha hecho algo más, Bella, ¿ha...ha llegado a ...abusar de ti?

- No, estaba empezando a tocarme cuando llegó Edward y evitó que fuera a mayores – y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

- Vale, Bella, tranquilizate – dijo acariciándome la cabeza – Estás muy nerviosa, te voy a poner un calmante, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí. Vi como sacaba un bote con un líquido transparente y una vía. Entré de nuevo en pánico.

- ¿M...me va a pinchar?

- Tranquila, no te dolerá – dijo sonriendo. Y fue verdad, cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía la vía puesta y el goteo con el tranquilizante – Bueno, me voy a hacer el parte de lesiones para la denuncia. Edward está fuera, ¿le digo que pase? - asentí – Vale, descansa, dentro de un rato vendré a verte.

No terminó de salir por la puerta cuando entró ó una silla y la puso al lado de la camilla en la que estaba recostada.

- ¿Qué tal estás? - dijo mirando los morados que empezaban a salirme.

- Ahora mejor – no lo pude evitar, me sentía mejor si él estaba cerca de mí.

- Mi padre me ha dicho que los golpes no son de importancia, desaparecerán pronto – y me sonrió.

- ¿Cómo...cómo llegaste? Estabas cerca o...

- No, me llamó Tyler. Me dijo que había oído a Alec hablar con alguien por teléfono, sabían que ibais a estar en Port Angeles. Tyler oyó que decían algo sobre ti, pero no pudo saber a lo que se referían, aunque parecía que no era nada bueno. Yo me quedé intranquilo así que decidí dar una vuelta por donde se suponía que ibais a estar.

- ¿Por qué Alec habló de mi con ese...tipo? Parecía que me conocía.

- Bella, Alec y yo discutimos el otro día. Al parecer quería vengarse de mi.

- ¿Vengarse de ti? ¿A través de mi? ¿Por qué? No..no lo entiendo – estaba confundida.

- Alec...bueno...Alec se ha enterado de que tu a mi...- la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Bella, ¿que demonios ha pasado? - preguntó Jake en un grito. Su vista pasó de mi a Edward. Me miró confundido – ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí, qué te ha hecho?

- Jake, Edward no me ha hecho nada, al contrario, si no llega a ser por él...- mi voz se quebró.

- Pequeña – dijo Jake mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba. Vi a Edward que se marchaba, quise gritarle que no se fuera, que quería que se quedara conmigo, pero ya fue tarde.

- Jake, ¿cómo te has enterado?

- Bueno, tu padre te llamó y como no cogías el teléfono llamó a tu amiga Alice. Esta se derrumbó, se puso a llorar y se lo contó todo. Tu padre está hablando con el doctor en su despacho.

- Oh, estará muy preocupado.

- Ni te lo imaginas, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

Le conté todo lo ocurrido y cuando terminé volví a llorar. Estaba muy sensible y lo peor de todo, echaba de menos los abrazos de Edward en estos momentos.

El padre de Edward vino y me quitó la vía. Realmente me encontraba un poco más relajada después de ponerme el tranquilizante. Me dijo que estuviera unos días de reposo hasta que mis nervios se mejorasen. Me dijo que nada de instituto durante unos días.

Cuando salí Alice seguía llorando en brazos de Jasper y Emmet estaba sentado con Rosalie sobre su regazo.

- Oh, Bella – dijo Alice abrazándome y llorando – Lo siento mucho, te dejamos sola y...- comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

- Hey, Alice, no pasa nada, estoy bien, mirame, de verdad, solo son golpes leves.

- Bella, tendrá su merecido – dijo Emmet muy serio.

- Ese déjamele a mi – dijo mi padre a mis espaldas mientras me abrazaba – Cuando le cojamos estará un tiempo a la sombra, de eso me encargaré yo – le sonreí levemente. Me gustaba ver que mi padre se preocupaba de mi – Vamos a casa hija, tienes que estar cansada.

- Sí, los calmantes me han dejado un poco grogui – me sentía somnolienta – Jasper – me acerqué a él para que no nos oyera nadie – ¿y Edward?

- Se ha ido a casa, dice que quiere estar solo.

- Vamos hija – dijo mi padre mientras mis amigos nos seguían al exterior.

- ¿Le...le ha pasado algo? - volví a preguntar a Jasper.

- Bella, eso será mejor que se lo preguntes tú personalmente.

Y Charlie y Jacob me llevaron a casa para que descansara. Tenía que hablar con Edward.

Los días pasaban lentos en mi casa. Ya me encontraba bien, además mis moratones habían desaparecido casi por completo y no me dolía nada. Lo malo venía a la hora de dormir, tenía pesadillas muy vividas.

Alice y los chicos me visitaban todos los días un rato, pero de Edward no sabía nada aún. No me atrevía a preguntar a las chicas por miedo a que se enfadaran, se supone que a mi no me interesaba para nada, Emmet...empezaría a gastarme bromas de mal gusto. Así que decidí preguntar a Jasper. Confiaba plenamente en él y no me juzgaría para nada.

Las chicas fueron a comprar unas pizzas y refrescos con Emmet. Era el momento, Jazz se quedó conmigo para que no me quedara sola.

- Jazz – le llamé, estaba intentando buscar una película decente para poder ver.

- Dime, Bella.

- Eh...esto...¿y Edward?

- Oh, ¿ya le llamas por su nombre? - dijo riéndose.

- Sí...supongo. ¿Esta...le pasa algo?

- Eh...bueno, creo que anda un poco...de bajón.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo en el instituto? ¿Se ha vuelto a pelear con Alec?

- Que yo sepa no. Está un poco deprimido, eso es todo. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Pensé que no querías saber nada de él – dijo alzando una ceja y dejando las películas.

- Yo...bueno...supon...supongo que no le agradecí lo del otro día. Si no hubiera sido por él...- me dio un escalofrío. Jazz lo notó y me pasó una mano por los hombros.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- Yo...sí...bueno, no – balbuceé.

- Vaya – y sonrió de manera tierna – ¿Te interesa mi hermano? - bien, Jazz a bocajarro.

- Eh...sí – admití con la cabeza agachada – Pensarás que estoy loca...después de lo que pasé por su culpa...

- Las personas y las situaciones cambian, Bella. Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta que le necesitas.

- Si, le necesito, pero no creo que sea recíproco.

- Bella, ¿no viste como te trató el otro día? Se desvivió por ti la otra noche - vaya, eso me gustó oírlo.

- Jazz, era una situación un poco extrema. Tú o Emmet hubierais actuado como él.

- Hubiéramos actuado como él pero con sentimientos diferentes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - en ese momento llegaron los chicos con las pizzas.

- Quizás deberías de hablar con él de una vez por todas.

- Bella, ¿ya te ha contado Jazz lo de la fiesta en su casa? - dijo Alice mientras se abrazaba a Jazz dando saltitos.

- ¿Qué fiesta? - dije mirándole.

- Este fin de semana celebraremos el cumpleaños de Edward y como está un poco deprimido vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en casa.

- Oh – fue todo lo que pude decir.

- ¿Vendrás, no? Papá te dijo que unos días de reposo, ya ha pasado una semana. Creo que te deberías de entretener un poco – dijo Rose.

- Sí, por favor, ven a la fiesta...He comprado una falda que te quedará divina – dijo Alice botando en las piernas de Jazz. Este rodó los ojos y no pude contenerme la risa.

- Os podéis quedar a dormir en casa si vemos que la fiesta se desmadra – dijo Jazz mirándome a los ojos.

- No sé si mi padre se quedará tranquilo si no vengo a dormir...

- ¡Bella! Estamos todos contigo, nosotros te cuidamos – gritó Emmet desde la cocina.

- Sí, además dejame a mi tu padre – rio Alice.

- Vale, pues tenemos fiesta – dije finalmente. Todos sonrieron.

- Podrías aprovechar para hablar con Edward – me dijo Jazz al oído.

Pero no tuve opción de responderle. Emmet vino de la cocina con una pizza en cada mano y nos pusimos a ver películas hasta que vino mi padre, que se nos unió gustoso. A mi padre le caían muy bien mis amigos. Él sabía que con ellos me cuidarían siempre.

Él dudaba un poco de Edward aún, aunque no se le podía llamar amigo. Mi padre siempre sospechó que mi partida a Phoenix fue por su culpa, nada más lejos de la realidad. De todos modos yo sabía que le agradecía cómo se había portado conmigo la noche del incidente.

Miré el reloj de la pared. ¡Las doce! Me había quedado dormida y cuando miré a mi alrededor la escena era de lo más cómica.

Alice se había quedado dormida con la boca abierta en el regazo de Jazz y se le estaba cayendo la baba literalmente. Jazz no estaba mucho mejor, se le había caído la cabeza hacia atrás. Emmet y Rosalie estaban besándose ajenos al mundo exterior. Y mi padre estaba roncando en el sofá individual.

Tosí fuertemente para que se desperezaran y al cabo de los diez minutos mi casa se quedó vacía. Dejé a mi padre en el sofá, más que dormir parecía que había caído en coma. Me subí a mi habitación e intenté dormir.

Imposible. La siestecita que me eché en el sofá me robó el sueño.

¿Por qué me habría dicho Jasper esas cosas? ¿Qué le pasaría a Edward? Te estás preocupando, Bella, pensé. Sí, para qué negarlo. El tener el otro día a Edward conmigo así el otro día me valió para darme cuenta de que a su lado me sentía completa. Le necesitaba a mi lado. Necesitaba que me abrazase en estos momentos. ¿Y si él no estaba interesado de la misma manera que yo? ¿Y si solo quería jugar? Lo del otro día no parecía un juego, la situación no daba pie. ¿Será verdad que está cambiando? Debería de hablar con él, pero me aterraba la idea. ¡Edward, te odio por necesitarte tanto!

* * *

><p><em>Aparición muy breve de Jacob...aunque le retomaremos en un futuro no muy lejano. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Edward para desaparecer en combate? Creo que es oficial...el pobre está pillado...<em>

_Por cierto, en el próximo capitulo pondré el prólogo de un par de historias, como ya os dije, para ver si creeis que tienen futuro ;) _

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios así como las alertas y favoritos. Gracias!_

_**Tata XOXO: **Edward es el heroe que todas queremos, jejeje. Besos! **Lolaki: **fui mala...lo se...pero es que si no no tiene emoción :p Ahora sí, ya empieza lo interesante, jeje. Un besito! **Anna-Myle: **a mi Jasper me encanta, es uno de mis personajes preferidos de la saga. Vas a cometer un vampiricidio? :p Te prometo esa dedicatoria, jejeje. Un besote! **FlorVillu: **ligero acercamiento...pero lo bueno empieza en el capi siguiente. Lo que se están haciendo de rogar estos dos...jeje. Besazos enormes! **Flowers19: **me arrepiento de no haberle dado más paliza a James...Creo que lo de las alertas, con una vez que pinches en alertas te deberían de llegar...igual se han desactivado solas. Las gracias os las doy yo a vosotras que sois las que me leeis y las que os molestais en comentar. Es la primera vez que alguien lee algo mío y os agradezco vuestro apoyo de todo corazón. Besotes! **Etzelita: **yo quiero un Edward así como regalo de navidades, jejeje. Un saludo! **Kmy Chile D: **habrá más acción, jeje. Muchas gracias a ti por comentar. Bss! **Iga Emo – 12L: **mmm, si Bella está asustada creo que Eddie se ofrecerá a ayudarla, jiji. Un abrazo! **Janalez: **en el adelanto que voy a poner se intuye algo...a ver cómo reacciona Bella. Un beso! **Oriisweetcullen: **gracias por tus palabras. Un saludo!_

_Nos leemos el domingo, chicas. Por cierto...en el próximo capitulo hay un acercamiento más profundo...¿teneis ganas? Besos y abrazos! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Yo...Bella...lo que ye dije en la cocina...entiendo que no te fíes de mí, pero..._

_ Le puse un dedo sobre sus labios para que se callase. Si me tenía que decir algo sería después. Oh, sus labios, eran lo más suave que había tocado en mi vida._

_ Lentamente me acerqué a ellos y él cerró los ojos. Podía notar cómo su aliento rozaba mis labios. Tenía miedo de que no le gustara, yo no había besado a nadie aún._

_ De pronto él eliminó la distancia que nos separaba y juntó nuestros labios._


	30. Capitulo 30 Edward está enamorado

CAPITULO 30 EDWARD ESTÁ ENAMORADO

Quedaban un par de horas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward y Alice estaba torturándome. Me maquilló de manera que mis casi desaparecidos moratones quedasen ocultos totalmente. Me hizo un bonito peinado de ondas y me puso la ropa que me compró, una falda blanca con un poco de vuelo por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo. Me puso unas mortales sandalias blancas. No me quejé de nada, todo era muy bonito.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, que por cierto estaba guapisima, Alice me condujo a su coche.

Jazz y Rose esperaban en su casa para preparar la sorpresa. Desde el incidente Rose y Edward se habían acercado un poco más y me alegraba por ello. No debe de ser muy agradable odiar a tu hermano pequeño

Cuando llegamos había un montón de coches aparcados en la puerta. Bien, la popularidad de Edward había llevado a la mitad del instituto a su fiesta.

- Alice, ¿no se molestarán los padres de Edward por tanta fiesta en su casa? - le pregunté.

- Ellos están fuera. Por lo visto Carlisle tiene que dar una conferencia en Nueva york.

- Vaya, ¿y se van a perder el cumpleaños de su hijo?

- No, me dijo Jazzy que el cumpleaños de Edward es el martes que viene, pero aprovecharon para preparar la fiesta ahora por el viaje de sus padres.

- Ah.

Una vez dentro pudimos ver que había un montón de caras conocidas, gente del instituto y del pueblo. Permanecían todos en silencio por orden de Rose, como para no hacerla caso con el genio que se gastaba.

- Cuando Jasper baje con Edward todos gritamos a la vez sorpresa, ¿entendido? - dijo Rose. Sí, parecía que se llevaban mejor, al menos se había tomado muchas molestias para que la fiesta saliera perfecta.

Todos asentimos. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que oímos unos pasos. Cuando pisaron el último tramo de escaleras todos gritamos "sorpresa" y todo el mundo se acercó al cumpleañero.

Su cara no tenía precio, por un lado le agradó la sorpresa, pero por otro parecía que su mirada carecía de brillo, algo le faltaba. ¿Qué le pasaría?

En cuanto la masa de gente me dejó me acerqué a él para felicitarle.

- Felicidades, Edward – le dije con una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias – y se le iluminó la cara – No sabía que tu también estarías aquí. ¿Cómo...cómo te encuentras?

Le fui a contestar pero un chico del equipo se le llevó tirándole del brazo.

Busqué a los chicos, pero parecía que ya estaban ocupados, cada uno con su pareja. Genial.

Después de que 6 personas me preguntaran por lo que me pasó, como para no enterarse en un pueblo pequeño, sentí la necesidad de salir del salón. A la calle no, pensé, me recordaba lo de la otra noche, así que me fui a la cocina.

Asomé la cabeza para comprobar que no había nadie. Perfecto, estaba desierta. Era blanca y muy grande. Nada parecida a la mía. Me senté en uno de los taburetes y vi que había una botella de martini. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba una copa, además no me hará mal, pensé. Estaba buscando un limón para ponerle en el vaso cuando alguien me sobresaltó.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - Me giré y vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Estaba guapisimo con la ropa que llevaba, esa camisa con los primerso botones desabrochados...

- Eh...limón, para esto – dije señalando el vaso de martini.

- Toma – dijo cogiendo uno de un frutero.

- Gracias – le sonreí – ¿quieres? - le señalé la botella.

- Vale – uh, tu y yo con una botella de alcohol...concentrate, Bella.

- ¿Por qué no estás con tus invitados? ¿No te ha gustado la fiesta? - le pregunté mientras le servía una copa y cortaba el limón.

- Sí, no es eso, es que estaba un poco...agobiado, con tanta gente...

- ¿Edward Cullen agobiado por la gente? - me reí – Yo creía que disfrutabas de que las chicas corrieran detrás de ti – bromeé.

- Bueno, la gente cambia. Además he tenido unos días...difíciles – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? - le pregunté.

- Bueno...creo que debería de contártelo. Esto te concierne a ti – me tensé – Es por lo del otro día...Alec fue el que planeó lo de tu accidente, Bella – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste, pero no entiendo por qué – dejé de partir el limón para mirarle.

- Alec se ha enterado de que quiero dejar el equipo y está enfadado conmigo.

- ¿Por qué quieres dejarlo?

- Bella, yo no estoy en el equipo por méritos propios – dijo agachando la cabeza – lo conseguí después de aquel baile...

- Bueno, dejemos eso a parte, tu eres uno de los mejores jugadores que tenemos.

- Pero me siento culpable – me miró a los ojos – Desde que volviste entendí que hice mal aquella noche.

- ¿Tan importante era para ti ser estar en el equipo? ¿No te valía con la popularidad que ya tenías? - lo dije de sopetón, lo tenía guardado dentro.

- No fue por eso, Bella.

- Entonces...- le animé para que continuara.

- Era por la beca y los créditos de deportista para la universidad, para ir a Darmouth me faltaba nota y perteneciendo al equipo me concedían la beca – vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- No...sabía que lo hacías por la universidad, creí que era por tu afán de protagonismo.

- Nadie sabe los verdaderos motivos, sólo tu y Jasper. La gente tiene un concepto muy equivocado de mi – dijo desviando su mirada.

- ¿Y cómo eres realmente? - dije cambiando de tema, no quería incomodarlo más. Continué cortando el limón.

- Yo...supongo que soy cariñoso, me gusta tocar el piano, quiero mucho a los míos...y...y...estoy enamorado de ti...- ¿qué?

¿Qué me había dicho? Tendría que haber escuchado mal, desvié la mirada para mirarle con tan mala suerte que me corté en el dedo.

- Ay – dije mirándome el dedo, mala idea, la sangre me marea.

- A ver, déjame verte – dijo cogiéndome la mano para ver la herida – No es nada – dijo sonriéndome tímidamente.

Y lo que hizo a continuación me dejó sin palabras. Se acercó mi dedo a su boca y chupó la sangre que salía de él. Fue una mezcla de erotismo y ternura sentir como me acariciaba el dedo con su lengua. Mi cara debía de ser un poema y al parecer lo notó.

- Perdón – dijo sacándose mi dedo de su boca - Como se que te incomoda la sangre...perdoname, de verdad.

Y se marchó por la puerta.

Me quedé don la boca abierta. Me das explicaciones de tu vida, me dices que estás enamorado de mi, me chupas el dedo de una forma muy erótica y ahora, ¿coges y te vas?

Lo entendí todo, malinterpretó mi cara.

Dios santo, mi cara se debía al shock que me causaron los hechos, no porque ni mucho menos me disgustara lo que hizo. De hecho me gusto mucho. Demasiado. Sólo deseé que me volviera a hacer lo mismo, pero en la boca.

Fui hacia el salón y busqué entre la gente hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? - me preguntó Jazz.

- A Edward – ¿para qué mentir? Lo único que quería era encontrarle.

- Ha subido las escaleras, supongo que estará en su habitación – le miré para que siguiera hablando, cuantas habitaciones tendría esta casa? - Tercer piso, la primera puerta a la derecha – y me sonrió.

Subí las escaleras y el ruido de la música se hacía cada vez más tenue.

Cuando llegué a la habitación que me dijo Jazz empujé la puerta. No estaba cerrada con pestillo. Pasé sin preguntar.

Una vez dentro vi a Edward tumbado en un sofá de cuero negro con los ojos cerrados y unos auriculares puestos. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me acerqué a él y en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía unas ganas horribles de tocarle la cara, los labios...quería besarle...

Abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendido, pero acto seguido me sonrió avergonzado, ¿Edward avergonzado? Se quitó los auriculares.

- ¿Tienes mejor...el...dedo? - balbuceó señalándome el dedo e incorporándose quedando sentado. Yo me senté a su lado.

- Sí, tu cura ha sido mano de santo – dije riéndome.

- Yo...Bella...lo que ye dije en la cocina...entiendo que no te fíes de mí, pero...

Le puse un dedo sobre sus labios para que se callase. Si me tenía que decir algo sería después. Oh, sus labios, eran lo más suave que había tocado en mi vida.

Lentamente me acerqué a ellos y él cerró los ojos. Podía notar cómo su aliento rozaba mis labios. Tenía miedo de que no le gustara, yo no había besado a nadie aún.

De pronto él eliminó la distancia que nos separaba y juntó nuestros labios.

Eran lo más dulce que había probado en toda mi vida. Eran suaves y se movían con maestría sobre mis labios tímidos. Alcé mi mano para tocar su mejilla, como imaginaba, suave y dulce. Todo en él parecía ser suave y dulce. Él me cogió con sus manos de la nuca y me sentí en el cielo cuando su lengua me acarició el labio inferior.

Abrí mi boca y dejé que se colara dentro, era exquisito, dulce, caliente...

Empecé a notar un calor desconocido por mi cuerpo. Ese calor me hacía querer estar más cerca de Edward, quería sentirle de forma más intensa. Él parecía querer lo mismo y acto seguido me cogió de la cintura y me colocó encima de él a horcajadas.

Así mucho mejor. Sus labios bajaron por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, mientras sus manos me acariciaban la espalda. Yo mientras tanto recorría los músculos de sus brazos con mis manos.

Su boca volvió a la mía, y el calor se apoderó otra vez de mí.

Fui un poco más allá, no lo pude evitar. Metí las manos debajo de su camisa para sentir su piel. Edward soltó un gemido bajo. Reí en su boca, pero no me dejó seguir. No se en qué momento nos levantó, pero de repente me vi tumbada en su enorme cama debajo de él, su cuerpo aprisionando de manera gloriosa el mío.

Enredé mis manos en su pelo, era sedoso, sus mechones se resbalaban entre mis dedos como si fueran plumas.

No se de donde saqué el valor pero empecé a desabrocharle la camisa, quería verle, quería sentirle piel con piel.

Pero de repente él se apartó de mi y me miró. Me avergoncé al instante, yo nunca había estado de esta manera con nadie ni mucho menos y temí estropear el momento.

- Bella – dijo con voz ronca – yo...no sé...igual es muy pronto...yo...temo que te sientas incómoda. Está muy reciente...lo del otro día - terminó en un suspiro. No se había molestado, se estaba preocupando por mí. Eso terminó de convencerme.

- Yo...quiero estar contigo.

- Bella...

Y volvió a besarme. Terminé de quitarle la camisa y pude deleitarme con la perfección de su cuerpo. Era una escultura griega, su pecho era terso y musculoso y sus abdominales estaban perfectamente marcados. Pasé mi mano desde su pecho hasta sus abdominales. Volvió a gemir, me encantaba que yo pudiera tener ese efecto sobre él.

Nos giró dejándome a mi arriba y pude observar con todo detalle su torso desnudo. No pude evitar sonreir. Se levantó para que su cara quedara a la altura de la mía y volvió a besarme con dulzura.

Comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi camiseta y fue poco a poco levantándola tocando la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Su toque me provocaba una sensación indescifrable, maravillosa. Cuando se cansó de jugar con mi camiseta me la fue quitando poco a poco y me miró como pidiéndome permiso. Asentí y me la terminó de quitar.

Bajó su mirada a mis pechos y puso su sonrisa torcida. Mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo él fue pasando lentamente sus manos por el borde del sujetador haciendo que se me escapara un vergonzoso gemido.

Eso pareció encenderle, ya que después de eso su mano fue subiendo por mis muslos hasta llegar al borde de mi ropa interior.

En ese momento me tensé. No había sido consciente de a donde estábamos llegando porque, sinceramente, me estaba gustando lo que sus manos me hacían sentir. Ese era el punto de no retorno. Sabía perfectamente cómo acabaríamos esa noche y era lo único que deseaba en el mundo, estar con él. Siempre lo había deseado.

Al notar mi tensión alejó su mano de piel, eso me frustró, no quería que parara.

- Perdón, no quería incomodarte – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- No, no, no me incomodas para nada – balbuceé – Lo que pasa...bueno, esto es nuevo para mi...y...

- No...has hecho nunca...- dejó incompleta la frase. Negué con la cabeza.

- Soy virgen – abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Bella, no tenemos por qué hacer esto hoy – se apresuró a decir – Tenemos tiempo, no...- no le dejé terminar, le callé con un beso.

- Pero yo si quiero – y bajé la mirada – A no ser que tu no...

- !No! Cómo piensas que yo no quiero...- dijo mirándome los labios – No quiero que te sientas obligada por la situación. No quiero que hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir mañana – terminó diciendo mirándome a los ojos.

- Quiero hacerlo y quiero hacerlo contigo, con nadie más. Nunca me arrepentiré de esto.

No concebía hacer esto con otra persona, tenía que ser él. Y volví a besarle. Empecé a desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones. Tengo que reconocer que estaba un poco nerviosa. Era un hecho, esa noche iba a perder mi virginidad, iba a hacer el amor por primera vez e iba a ser con Edward Cullen, que hacía escasos momentos me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mi.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, sí...lo se, soy muuuy mala por dejarlo aquí...no me mateis! ¿Teneis ganas del encuentro definitivo entre los dos tortolitos? ¿Qué os ha parecido la manera de Bella de perdonar a Edward? Es que es taan mono...<em>

_Por cierto, me gustaría pediros vuestra opinión. Dentro de poco quiero subir nueva historia, pero estoy entre dos (aunque las vaya a subir igualmente) Me gustaría saber qué género os apetecería leer primero. Ahí va un pequeño resumen de las dos historias._

_MI PROFESORA DE SEDUCCIÓN _

_Bella es una chica desihibida, disfruta de los chicos y de la vida...Edward es un santurrón, un chico de 19 años, friki y vírgen que está pillado por la tía más popular de la universidad, una chica que nunca se fijaría en él...hasta que sus hermanos y amigos proponen una alocada idea: que Bella le enseñe todo lo que sabe sobre la seducción y el sexo. Mucho lemmon y mucha comedia con una pizca de romanticismo._

_DESTINOS ENCONTRADOS_

_Bella, una chica rellenita y con complejos, huye de Forks tras una experiencia traumática, humillada, avergonzada y repudiada por sus padres. Cinco años después no queda rastro de esa Bella, guapa, deseada y adinerada se encuentra con el epicentro de sus males y temores: Edward. Una mezcla de drama y romance. M por futuros lemmon._

_Agradecería vuestra opinión, gracias de antemano._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**FlorVillu: **ya llega el esperado encuentro entre estos dos, jejeje. A ver qué os parece. Muchos besos! **TataXOXO: **super Eddie al rescate, jeje. Este Edward es muy tierno...pero esperad a los siguientes capitulos, para caerse la baba :p. Besos! **Anna-Myle: **me alegro de que te encante! Lo prometido es deuda...te dedico el próximo capitulo! Jejeje. No mates aún a Alice, que todavía tiene que salir en la historia :p Besitos! **Ezelita: **capitulo calentito el que se acerca, jeje. Un saludo! **Karmen-eb: **nos encanta Edward (ahora si, jeje). Jake aparecerá pronto de nuevo...pobre Edward, tendrá que convivir con sus celos...Un abrazo! **Orisweetcullen: **me alegro de que la historia te tenga intrigada ;) Espero que te guste el próximo capitulo, besos! **MaraGaunt: **Bella ya le ha perdonado, y por todo lo alto, jeje! Pobrecito, que el pobre lo ha pasado mal. Un besito! **Janalez: **si, con este capi queda más que claro que han superado todos los problemas...son tan tiernos...Besotes! **Iga Emo - 12L: **este capitulo va a dar mucho de si...y el próximo! Abrazos!_

_Chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos el martes. Besos enormes!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Sonrió y volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos. Una capa de sudor nos envolvió a los dos, la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos era delirante. Paseé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y le empujé más contra mí._

_ Los jadeos y los gemidos inundaron la habitación. Cielo santo, sus jadeos eran música celestial para mis oídos._

_ Subió el ritmo de sus embestidas y yo ya no podía jadear más alto, para ese entonces había perdido la vergüenza hace rato..._


	31. Capitulo 31 Tu y yo

CAPITULO 31 TU Y YO

Edward nos giró, colocándose encima de mi. A patadas se terminó de quitar los pantalones y se se volvió a concentrar en mi cuerpo.

Lentamente y de manera tortuosa me quitó la falda y volvió a observarme. Aunque todavía conservaba la ropa interior me dio la sensación de quedar expuesta y me sonrojé como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

- Echaba de menos ese sonrojo – dijo tocándome la mejilla con dulzura – Eres tan hermosa...siempre lo has sido – me dijo al oído. Fijó su vista en el tatuaje de la cadera – No sabía que tenías esto – me acarició la mariposa – me encanta.

- Me lo hice pensando en ti – le confesé. Sonrió y me volvió a besar.

Los besos pasaron de ser apasionados a ser de necesidad, desesperados. Su lengua acariciaba mis labios con experiencia, me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron pude notar el nivel de su excitación, miré hacia abajo y vi que sus boxer estaban muy abultados. Eso me excitó aún más y ahora fui yo quien hizo fuerza para girarnos. Me senté a horcajadas encima y me froté contra él. Gimió fuertemente. Alzó las manos para quitarme el sujetador y cuando consiguió deshacer el broche lo dejó caer lentamente por mis brazos, como si fuera una caricia. Pasó sus manos por mis pechos y lentamente pasó el dedo índice por mi pezones haciendo que se endurecieran aún más.

- Dios...Bella... – se acercó para besarme los pechos.

Volví a gemir, sinceramente agradecí que abajo estuviera la música alta, y también esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestra larga ausencia.

Sus labios contra mis pechos eran pura delicia. Adoraba cada milímetro de piel que besaba. Tuve que aferrarme fuertemente a su nuca cuando me lamió uno de los pezones, creí que perdería el norte con sus caricias. Siguió con su tarea mientras que yo bajaba las manos por sus abdominales y jugaba con el borde de sus boxer.

Se puso de nuevo sobre mi mientras sus besos descencían de mis pechos por mi abdomen hasta mi ombligo, donde después de lamer sopló y me hizo volver a gemir. Ahora fue su turno de jugar con mi ropa interior.

Fue bajando mis braguitas lentamente, ¿se había propuesto volverme loca esta noche o qué? Cada milímetro que la prenda bajaba más calor inundaba mi cuerpo, sentía un extraño y placentero cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre. Cuando la prenda salió completamente volvió a acariciar la longitud de mis piernas desde los dedos de los pies hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Gemí casi chillando. Le miré a los ojos avergonzada y pude ver que sus orbes verdes estaban oscurecidos. Me miró y me sonrió dulcemente. Siguió besando mis piernas hasta llegar a mi vientre y fue ahí cuando abrió mis piernas y colocó su cabeza entre ellas. ¿Iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? Sentí que la sangre que me quedaba subía a mis mejillas y temblé de anticipación.

- ¿Te pasa algo, amor? - ¿me ha llamado amor?

- Es que...- solté un suspiro – me da...vergüenza – admití.

- Relájate, te va a gustar – y no lo negaba. Si sus labios en mi boca hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas, ahí...

Cerré los ojos y sentí su lengua en mi intimidad, lamiendo lentamente de arriba abajo. Arqueé la espalda al instante, aunque él atrapó mis caderas para que no me moviera. Siguió jugando con su lengua, despacio, quizás demasiado despacio para el estado en el que me encontraba. Juro que no puedo describir lo que sentí en esos momentos. Si estos eran los preliminares...

Justo cuando su boca se centró en el punto de mi placer sentí como metía un dedo en mi interior y yo le regalé un gemido, bueno, uno detrás de otro, porque ya no pude parar.

Mis manos se fueron hacia su sedoso cabello. Edward estaba cogiendo un ritmo frenético y yo sentía que algo dentro de mí iba a explotar.

- Edward – gemí – no...no puedo...

Y noté como mi cuerpo se arqueaba por el placer y mi cabeza se echaba para atrás mientras de mi boca salía un sonoro jadeo. Indescriptible, maravilloso. El nudo de placer que se había formado en mi bajo vientre se deshizo en una explosión maravillosa. Me sentía en el cielo. Cuando me recuperé alcé la cabeza y le miré. Tenía la sonrisa torcida que a mi me gustaba y los labios rojos y húmedos. Era un pecado verle así.

- Edward, yo... - tartamudeé – ¡Dios! - fue lo único que logré decir. Sonrió más ampliamente y se relamió los labios.

- Sabes muy dulce – me dijo al oído y con una voz tremendamente sensual.

Esas palabras volvieron a encender la llama en mí, ese calor líquido volvió a extenderse por mi cuerpo. Quería que se sintiera como yo me había sentido, quería hacerle disfrutar como él lo había hecho conmigo, quería que gritara mi nombre. Me senté encima de él y empecé a besarle de nuevo. Sentí un ligero cambio de sabor en su boca, mi esencia todavía estaba en sus labios.

Seguí dándole besos hasta llegar a sus abdominales, pero llegó el dilema. ¿Cómo sabré si lo estoy haciendo bien? No tenía experiencia, pero él sí. ¿Y si no le gustaba? Él notó mi indecisión.

- Amor, no tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras – dijo apartándome el pelo de la cara y atrayéndome hacia la suya para besarme.

- Pero quiero que sientas lo que yo he sentido – le dije al oído.

Decidí meter mi mano en su ropa interior y empecé a acariciarle. Edward cerró los ojos y me regaló un precioso gemido, pero detuvo mi mano antes de que siguiera con mi labor. Le miré extrañada. Oh, algo no estaba haciendo bien. Bajé la mirada.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, estaba avergonzada.

- Parece que esa es la frase de la noche – sonrió - ¿Por qué lo sientes? - dijo levantándome la cara por el mentón – ¿Piensas que no me gusta lo que me haces? - asentí – Tu me haces sentir en el cielo. Si te he detenido es porque no querrás que esto acabe antes de empezar, ¿no? - ahora sí me sonrojé violentamente – No sabes lo que me haces – me dijo en el oído.

Me giró de nuevo y se colocó entre mis piernas. El contacto de nuestros cuerpos me estaba llevando a la locura, pero a él todavía le quedaba una prenda puesta, así que empecé a quitársela. Terminó quitándosela a patadas como había hecho con los pantalones minutos antes.

Miré hacia su entrepierna y abrí mucho los ojos. Oh dios mio, eso no va a caber. Era muy...grande. Él notó el cambio de mi cara.

- Cielo, si no quieres hacerlo...

- Si, si, si quiero hacerlo, lo que pasa es que...es muy...grande – dije en un susurro.

- Oh – y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, era tan adorable verle avergonzado...- ¿Nunca te han dicho que dices unas cosas estupendas? - puso una sonrisa pícara.

Me abrió más las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Acarició nuevamente mi intimidad, estaba lista de nuevo. Cogió un preservativo de su mesilla y rápidamente se lo puso. Se colocó en mi entrada, ese simple roce hizo que los dos gimiéramos al unisono. Fue entrando poco a poco hasta que se topó con mi pureza. Volvió a mirarme hasta que le dije que sí con la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando sentí el dolor. Cuando se adentró más sentí como si me estuvieran clavando mil agujas por un segundo. No pude evitar el grito seco de dolor que me salió. Me agarré a él con fuerza y cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando que el dolor pasara.

- Amor, relájate, ¿estás bien? Podemos parar si quieres – él estaba temblando.

- No, no...sólo espera un momento – susurré.

Cuando entendí que lo peor ya había pasado moví un poco las caderas para darle a entender que siguiera. Empezó a gemir de nuevo mientras se introducía lentamente una y otra vez en mí.

El dolor pasó casi por completo y dio la bienvenida a una sensación más que placentera. Enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas y comencé a moverme. Edward se movía cada vez un poco más rápido y cambió el ángulo de las embestidas. Tocó un punto sensible de mi interior y un grito de placer se escapó de mis labios, pero él paró en seco. Por Dios, no te pares ahora.

- ¿Te duele, te he hecho daño? - sonreí al ver su preocupación. Negué con la cabeza.

- Me...me estaba gustando. Mucho.

Sonrió y volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos. Una capa de sudor nos envolvió a los dos, la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos era delirante. Paseé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y le empujé más contra mí.

Los jadeos y los gemidos inundaron la habitación. Cielo santo, sus jadeos eran música celestial para mis oídos.

Subió el ritmo de sus embestidas y yo ya no podía jadear más alto, para ese entonces había perdido la vergüenza hace rato.

- Edward – gemí.

- Vuelvelo a decir – dijo entre jadeos.

- ¿El...qué? - balbuceé.

- Mi...mi nombre. Quiero...que grites mi nombre.

Y subió aún más el ritmo de las embestidas. Sentí que no podía más, el calor que había sentido antes volvió a aparecer en mi vientre pero elevedo a la máxima potencia. Mi liberación estaba cerca.

- ¡Edward! - grite – no...puedo más – jadeé.

- Bella – gimió.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se deshacía debajo de él, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar fuertemente su nombre mientras que clavaba mis uñas en su espalda. Vagamente pude oír que él también gritaba mi nombre y para después caer desplomado sobre mi pecho.

Los dos seguíamos jadeando y empapados en sudor. Salió de mi cuerpo y sentí de repente un vacío horroroso. Él rio por el gruñido que me salió, no quería estar separada de él ni un milímetro.

Nos giró y me tumbó sobre su pecho. El ritmo de su corazón estaba alterado, aún teníamos las respiraciones agitadas.

- Ha sido...- empezó a decir mientras me aprataba el pelo de la cara.

- Increíble – terminé yo. El se rio sonoramente.

- Lo mismo digo – y me besó en la cabeza – ¿Cómo estás? - dijo mirándome a la cara.

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? – y me empecé a reír – ¿y tu?

- Yo estoy en el cielo – ambos sonreímos. Un bostezo salió sin querer de mi boca, me sentía cansada – Duérmete, amor – me dijo mientras nos tapaba con la sábana y me apretaba contra su cálido cuerpo.

El sol dio de lleno en mi cara despertándome. Tenía que ser precisamente hoy el día en el que Forks estuviera soleado. Estaba durmiendo como un bebé, maldito sol.

Edward tenía su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda y su mano me tenía firmemente agarrada por la cintura. Durmiendo era hermoso, tenía esos dulces labios entreabiertos y el pelo despeinado de manera caótica. Debería de estar prohibido.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír. Fue...lo fue todo para mí. Realmente sentí amor en sus actos, ternura y la forma en la que se preocupaba por mi...

Otras dudas asaltaron mi mente, ¿y si él no había sentido lo mismo que yo? ¿Lo habría disfrutado de igual manera? ¿Y...y si no había estado a la altura? Yo no tenía experiencia, pero él si...y mucha. En un minuto toda mi autoestima decayó. Dios mio, ¿y si al despertar se diera cuenta de que había sido un error? Entré en pánico.

Decidí darme una ducha para luego escapar de allí y de mis pensamientos.

Me deshice de su abrazo y me metí en el baño. Tenía dos puertas así que debía de estar conectado a la habitación de al lado. Cerré con pestillo por si acaso.

Me metí en la ducha y me relajé al instante en que el agua tocó mi piel, algo que agradecí porque me dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque qué dolor más maravilloso...

Cogí un poco del champú de Edward y me lavé el pelo, le tenía asqueroso de todo lo que sudé anoche. Mmmm, olía a él...

Salí de la ducha y cogí una toalla grande que estaba en la estantería. Me miré en el espejo, mis ojos brillaban aunque estaban tristes por los pensamientos que había tenido hace un momento. Un golpe en la puerta de sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás ahí? – mmm, Edward.

- Sí, estoy aquí – contesté.

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? - me encantaba que se preocupara por mí, para que negarlo.

- Si, estoy bien, me estoy duchando.

- ¿Puedo entrar? - se apresuró a decir. Sonreí.

- No, espera que ya salgo.

Pero decidí hacerle sufrir un poco, parecía ansioso. Me senté en la taza del váter y después de 5 minutos decidí salir. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Desnudo. Toma ya.

- Ya era hora, un minuto más y tiro la puerta abajo – dijo sentándome a su lado y besándome en la frente. No pude evitarlo, mi mirada se fue a su entrepierna.

- ¿No...no te puedes tapar un poco? – sonrió ampliamente.

- No me digas que después de lo de anoche te da vergüenza verme desnudo.

- No...vergüenza precisamente no me da – el ya conocido calor de mi vientre volvió a visitarme – me...desconcentras.

- ¿Yo te desconcentro? Pues tu no sabes lo pecaminosa que estás ahora mismo – dijo mirándome todo el cuerpo.

Se giró y me besó apasionadamente. Me apartó de la cara los mechones de pelo mojado que tenía pegados a los lados. Me cogió por la cintura y profundizó el beso explorando mi boca.

- ¿Eso quiere decir...que lo de anoche te gustó? - le pregunté en el oído.

Me cogió por las caderas y me sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba excitado. Muy excitado.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? - me dijo con voz ronca.

Al unir nuestras intimidades no pude evitar la mueca de dolor de mi cara. Todavía me molestaba un poco.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - me preguntó cogiéndome de la cara con ambas manos.

- Solo un poco.

- ¿Te hice mucho daño anoche?

- Ójala todos los dolores fueran como el de anoche – le dije en el oído.

- Mmmm, ¿qué podría hacer para que te sintieras mejor? - dijo mientras acariciaba mis costados.

Acto seguido sonrió con malicia y metió su mano por debajo de la toalla hasta llegar a mi intimidad y en ese instante se me olvidó el dolor. Gemí fuertemente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor así? - preguntó riéndose. Asentí como pude.

Volvió a acariciarme y tuve que agarrarme a sus hombros. Ahora quería tocarle yo a él y aproveché la situación. Comencé a bajar tortuosamente las manos por su pecho. Cuando llegué a los abdominales rompió el beso que me estaba dando, pero no dejó de acariciarme abajo.

- Bella, si, si, si – dijo.

- ¿Si qué, Edward?

- Tócame – dijo de una forma que debería de ser ilegal.

Empecé con movimientos suaves, no sabía si de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo era la correcta, hasta que empecé a oír sus gemidos. Sus jadeos y los míos se mezclaban en la habitación, marcaban una sinfonía perfecta.

La toalla que cubría mi cuerpo resbaló hasta mi trasero, momento en que aprovechó para lamerme el pecho derecho.

Sentía que estábamos cerca, las caricias que nos estábamos dando mutuamente pronto nos llevarían al cielo.

- Edward Anthony Cullen – la puerta se abrió violentamente – Oh dios mío, pero tu...- me señaló Rose – y tú – y señaló a Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Ay, ay...¿qué os ha parecido el primer capitulo hot? Espero no haberos defraudado...¿Qué os parece la pareja? Son tan tiernos...Y Rosalie les ha pillado pero de lleno, jeje...a ver lo que les dice...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios, estoy alucinada, de verdad...Llevo un par de días algo decaída y no sabeis lo mucho que me animais. Muchas gracias también por opinar sobre el próximo fic, de momento va ganando "Mi profesora de seducción", pero si alguien más se anima a opinar estaré encantada._

_**Etzelita: **__lo reconozco, fui muy mala...:p Gracias por tus palabras, un besito! __**Lolaki: **__al fin se dio cuenta Edward de lo que es amar, a ver como evoluciona la cosa. Muchos besos! __**Heart on winter: **__en ese fic Bella es un poco "suelta" pero tendrá momentos muy buenos. Un saludo! __**Tata XOXO: **__Edward va a ser muuuy mono a partir de ahora, jeje. Besotes! __**: **__guau, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me costó decidirme hasta que subí este fic...y ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho gracias a comentarios como el tuyo. Besos! __**VaNeSaErk: **__eso esperemos porque si no le va a caer una buena de nuestra parte, jeje. Saludos! __**Jacke: **__gracias! Espero que te siga gustando, un saludo! __**Janalez: **__ya tenía yo ganas de ver a estos dos juntos...Un beso! __**FlorVillu: **__no me mates todavía, que añun quedan muchos capitulos, jeje. Un beso enorme! __**Orisweetcullen: **__Bella le ha perdonado a lo grande! Un besote! __**Flowers19: **__comentaste el anterior capitulo? Yo he vuelto a tener problemas con lo de las alertas :( Si te refieres a fics de crepusculo (para recomendarte historias de drama) yo te recomendaría "golpes y miel" y "tan lejana como una estrella". No se si los habrás leídos, son de hace tiempo, pero a mi me gustaron mucho... Hay otro fic , creo que se llama "curando sus heridas" , es muy bueno también, pero me dio tanta pena que tuve que dejarlo...Muchas gracias por tus palabras, un beso! __**Lobalunallena: **__tomo nota! Un saludo! __**Anna-Myle: **__ que te ha parecido tu capi? A partir de aquí se abre la veda para los capitulos calientes, jeje. Por fa, no me mates aún a Alice :p Por cierto, leí tu historia. Jamás me abría imaginado un fic Alec/Renesmee, pero tiene potencial, me gusta el rollito de casanova de Alec. Lo vas a continuar, no? Un besote! **MaraGaunt: **al fin consumaron, jejeje. Un beso!_

_Sólo me queda agradeceros a todas las que me leeis. Nos leemos el jueves. Muuuchos besos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_A regañadientes rebusqué el teléfono en mi bolso sin bajarme del regazo de Edward._

_- ¿Diga? - dije mientras Edward jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo._

_- Bella, soy yo Jake._

_- ¡Jake! - grité y Edward gruñó. Yo rodé los ojos. Me gustaba verle celoso – ¿Que tal?_

_- Pues ahora mismo en la puerta de tu casa, pero no estáis. Venía a hacerte una proposición._

_- Wow, una proposición. ¿Indecente? - y Edward se tensó._

_- Totalmente indecente..._


	32. Capitulo 32 Declaraciones

CAPITULO 32 DECLARACIONES

Mi estado se podía definir en algo así como...tierra, trágame. Miré la cara de Rosalie, los ojos como platos...No, mejor tierra tragame y no me dejes salir. Ambos habíamos dejado de tocarnos y yo lentamente me bajé de su cuerpo y me tapé con la toalla.

- ¡Edward! - gritó Rose tapándose los ojos con su mano – ¡Tapa tus miserias! - dijo señalando su **entrepierna.** Estaba completamente desnudo delante de su hermana. Y todavía excitado.

- Que pasa cariñ...¡Oh cielo santo! - no, no, no, Emmet no – ¡Edward! ¡Sacaste en la fiesta al pequeño Eddie! - dijo dando palmas. Colleja de Rose – ¡Auch!

Ambos estaban de pie en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena atónitos y sin decir ni una palabra.

- Yo...- dijo mi amiga avergonzada – yo...¿por qué no echáis el pestillo?

- Rose – dijo Edward – Podrías...- y le hizo señas para que se fueran.

- Oh, vamos cariño, Edward quiere terminar lo que no ha podido, dejemosle que meta el gol – dijo Emmet. Mi cara estaba roja no, lo siguiente.

- ¡Emmet! - grité.

- Qué son esos grit...oh dios mio – vale, la frase de la mañana – ¡Bella! Con razón anoche no te encontraba por ninguna parte, ¡me tenías preocupada! – chilló Alice.

- Chicos, por favor – empezó Edward – ¿nos...podríais dejar que al menos...nos...vistamos? - tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la situación era muy vergonzosa.

- Chicos, veeenga – la voz de Jasper, venga pasen y vean, si queréis damos entrada, pensé – Dejadlos un poco de intimidad, vamos a desayunar – y les fue empujando hacia el pasillo – Chicos, el desayuno estará en un rato – gritó Jasper desde la puerta.

Edward y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir. En el fondo la situación había sido cómica así que comenzamos a reírnos fuertemente.

Hasta que bajé mi vista y vi que, a pesar de todo, Edward seguía excitado.

- ¡Edward! - dije señalándole. El miró hacia el bulto que se formaba en la sábana.

- Oh, bueno...¡Qué le voy a hacer! - parecía avergonzado – Soy un adolescente hormonado al lado de una mujer hermosa y completamente desnuda, no creo que sea raro. S...supongo que una ducha me vendrá bien.

- Que sea con agua fría – me reí.

- A no ser...- dijo quitándose la sábana quedando totalmente expuesto ante mí – que te quieras duchar conmigo – y lamió mi cuello. Gemí.

- Eh...no...no creo q...que sea lo más...aconsejable, tus hermanos están con el radar puesto – balbuceé. Nada me apetecía más que tener a Edward conmigo bajo el agua caliente, los dos juntos...pero de imaginar que podrían vernos otra vez...

- Está bien, pero luego tendremos que terminar lo que hemos empezado – y se fue a la ducha.

Temblé de anticipación. Cuando me repuse de la promesa de Edward recogí mi ropa esparcida por toda la habitación y me vestí. El agua seguía corriendo en el baño, así que miré la habitación en la que me encontraba. Anoche tenía cosas más interesantes en las que fijarme.

Tenía una pared en su totalidad forrada de discos y libros, alguno de ellos entre mis favoritos. Había gran cantidad de clásicos tanto de una cosa como de otra.

Por los títulos que leí corroboré que Edward tenía muy buen criterio además de inteligencia. En verdad no aparentaba ser como era en realidad. Hace unos días no me imaginaba que Edward pudiera escuchar música clásica, por ejemplo, o que entre sus libros estuviera Orgullo y Prejuicio. Sonreí al haber descubierto al verdadero Edward.

Me sobresalté cuando unos brazos envolvieron mi cintura y me atrajeron. Apartó mi pelo todavía humedecido y me besó el cuello.

- No te había oído – susurré.

- Cuando quieras alguno, ya sabes – dijo señalando la estantería.

- Me ha sorprendido.

- ¿El qué? - dijo girándome para quedar cara a cara. Sus labios...su pelo mojado..

- T...tus preferencias culturales – balbuceé. Él se rió.

- ¿Por qué te ha sorprendido?

- Nunca pensé que te gustara Debussy, por ejemplo.

- Pues es mi favorito, lo escucho casi a diario.

- Anda, vístete antes de que explote – dije apartándole de mi.

Se fue hasta su armario riéndose, oh, música de ángeles para mis oídos. Sacó ropa y empezó a vestirse. Decidí mirar hacia otro lado, la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Edward me perturbaba, y aún quedaba lo peor, enfrentarnos a los chicos. Creo que Emmet hará que me avergüence hasta en fin de mis días.

- Ya está – dijo.

Cielo santo, estaba guapísimo. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros con una camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo y una camisa de cuadros encima. Juraría que se me cayó la baba.

Bajamos cogidos de la mano. Ese pequeño gesto significó mucho para mi.

Cuando entramos en la cocina todos dejaron de comer para levantar la cabeza y mirarnos. Emmet empezó a mover las cejas sugerentemente mientras sonreía y los demás soltaban risillas tontas.

Edward me separó la silla y me ayudó a sentarme. Otra cosa nueva que aprendí de él, era un caballero.

- ¡Oh, Edward, que mono! ¿No te estarás amariconando? - bromeó Emmet.

- Emmet – le regañó Rose.

- Vale, vale – y siguió comiendo.

Edward y yo nos mirábamos, todos nos encontrábamos en un silencio bastante incómodo. Bueno, incómodo para nosotros dos. No sé que era mejor, si el absoluto silencio o las bromas pesadas de Emmet.

- Bueno, ya está bien – dijo Edward dando un golpe al bote del café – ¿Qué pasa?

- Edward, no terminar de rematar te agria el carácter – dijo Emmet.

- Emmet – le regañó Rose, aunque me sorprendió que no le pegara una colleja.

- Es verdad, Rose, se ha puesto de mala leche porque el pequeño Eddie se ha quedado sin su ración de...- colleja de Rose – ¡Auch!

- Emmet, estás avergonzando a Bella – dijo Jazz. Sí, en verdad sentía mi cara arder.

- Jazz, estaban copulando delante de nosotros – siguió Emmet riéndose.

- Bueno – dijo Edward – No creo que te vayas a traumatizar por ello. Llevo ya algunos años oyendo los gritos que pegas con mi hermana cuando follais y aquí estoy – terminó con un tono entre cómico e indignado.

A los dos segundos todos estallamos en risas, aunque a Edward le costó un poco más. Para mí fue vergonzoso que nos vieran, pero para él debió de ser muy desagradable, tendría que aguantar a sus hermanos en casa.

- Chicos, no pasa nada – intervino Jazz – el sexo es lo más normal entre las parejas.

¿Parejas? Eh...Vale, ¿Edward y yo qué éramos? Pasamos prácticamente de no hablarnos a hacer el amor. Por otro lado él me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo a él no le dije nada...No le hacía falta pensar mucho para saber que estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero necesitaba aclarar en qué punto estábamos nosotros.

Terminamos de desayunar y Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Realmente estaba un poco cansada y quería que mi padre viera que me encontraba perfectamente.

Andamos hasta el volvo que estaba aparcado en el garaje. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Guau, me podría acostumbrar a esto. Arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a mi casa.

- ¿Edward? - le pregunté una vez dentro.

- Dime.

- Lo que me dijiste anoche...que tu estas...enamorado de mi...¿es cierto? - pregunté tímidamente.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? - dijo con pena. Suspiró y aparcó el coche en el arcén – Bella, sé que es normal que no termines de confiar en mí por lo que pasó, pero escúchame bien – me cogió la cara con sus manos – nunca, nunca volveré a hacerte daño, nunca, y todo lo que te dije anoche es cierto. Estoy enamorado de ti, desde que volviste no he parado de pensar en ti, desde que me torturaste bailando conmigo en aquella fiesta soñé con probar tus labios – pasó su pulgar por mi labio inferior – Anoche me devolviste la vida, Bella. Me sentía vacío cuando me ignorabas. Me sentía triste cuando no querías ni pronunciar mi nombre. Me sentí lleno de rabia cuando vi cómo ese cabrón te tocaba. Y anoche me sentí completo. Nunca...nunca antes había sentido lo que sentí anoche contigo, Bella. Fue más allá que el acto físico, más allá de la atracción sexual, lo fue todo – me reí – ¿Qué?

- Eso mismo es lo que pienso de lo de anoche, lo fue todo. Y yo también estoy enamorada de ti. En realidad nunca dejé de estarlo, por mucho que lo negara. Cierto que al principio quise darte una lección por lo que me hiciste pasar – hizo una mueca de dolor – pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil. No pronunciaba tu nombre porque me hacía daño pensar que tú no eras para mí, que todavía no era digna de ti.

- Schhh, no digas eso. Yo si que no te merezco, deberías odiarme y sin embargo no solo me perdonas sino que también me correspondes. No puedo pedir más.

- Yo solo pido que no me dejes.

- Nunca.

Y nos besamos al principio de manera tierna para dar paso a la pasión.

Estábamos en un tramo de carretera poco transitado por lo que decidí arriesgar. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él en el asiento del piloto. Vale, la postura no era la más cómoda, el volante se me clavaba en un punto determinado de mi columna, pero me daba lo mismo.

Me tomó por la cintura y me apretó más contra él. Yo pasé mis manos por su pelo alborotándole aun mas sus mechones y moví mis caderas. Gimió en mi boca. Cuando empezaba a meter su mano debajo de mi camiseta sonó mi móvil. Ahora gemí yo, pero de frustración al ver que no paraba de sonar.

- Deberías cogerlo – negué mientras seguía besándole. Se rio – Quizás sea importante, igual es tu padre.

Eso me convenció. El pobre estaba muy nervioso desde mi incidente y se preocupaba mucho por mi. A regañadientes rebusqué el teléfono en mi bolso sin bajarme del regazo de Edward.

- ¿Diga? - dije mientras Edward jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

- Bella, soy yo Jake.

- ¡Jake! - grité y Edward gruñó. Yo rodé los ojos. Me gustaba verle celoso – ¿Que tal?

- Pues ahora mismo en la puerta de tu casa, pero no estáis. Venía a hacerte una proposición.

- Wow, una proposición. ¿Indecente? - y Edward se tensó.

- Totalmente indecente – se rió – Esta tarde tu padre bajará a la reserva a ver unos partidos con mi padre y con Harry. ¿Te gustaría bajar? Así podemos charlar un poco. Tengo cosas que contarte.

- Uf, realmente me apetecía ver a Jake y a los chicos, pero por otro lado si mi padre no iba a estar en casa...podría estar un rato a solas con Edward. ¡Agh! ¿Qué hago?

- Eh...Jake, en unos minutos estoy ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale, perfecto.

- ¿Qué quería? - gruñó Edward cuando colgué.

- Quiere que baje a la Push, al parecer mi padre bajará esta noche a ver el partido beisbol – dije colocándome de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé – suspiré – hace tiempo que no veo a Jake...- gruñó – ¡Edward, es mi amigo! - rodó los ojos. Puso el coche en marcha de nuevo – Venga, nos conocemos desde que tenemos pañales. Compartía chupete con él. Es como mi hermano.

- Justo. Es "como" tu hermano, pero no lo es.

- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Jake?

- Pues...porque casi me parte la boca – toma ya, eso no lo sabía, tendré que hablar con él.

- ¿Cuando?

- Cuando te fuiste – murmuró.

- Oh...

- Y en su momento no lo veía, pero ahora sólo de pensar que ha compartido contigo muchas más cosas que yo...me pone malo.

- Habrá compartido muchas, pero no las mejores – le sonreí seductoramente.

- Tonta Bella – y me dedicó mi sonrisa torcida.

Llegamos a mi casa rápidamente. Jake estaba apoyado en su coche y se sorprendió mucho al ver con quien venía.

- ¡Jake! - grité mientras le daba un abrazo. No pude oír lo que murmuraba Edward.

- Bella, me alegro de verte, pero...¿me podrías decir qué haces con Cullen? – dijo a modo de susurro.

- Jake, tengo mucho que contarte...han cambiado mucho las cosas.

- Ya veo, creí que le habías olvidado.

- Ni mucho menos, Jake – Edward tosió a nuestras espaldas – ¿Edward? - le hice un movimiento para que se acercara. Rodó los ojos pero se acercó.

- Black – le dijo a modo de saludo.

- Cullen – contestó Jake. Nos distanciamos un poco de Edward para hablar – Bueno, Bella, supongo que hoy no bajarás a la Push, pero espero verte pronto por allí – se calló por un momento, nos miró a ambos y suspiró – He hablado con tu padre, está en el pueblo comprando cosas para esta noche, así que irá directamente a casa. Nos ha dicho que te llamará en un rato. Así que estarás sola en casa – dijo alzando una ceja – Y tranquila, que no diré nada a tu padre sobre que la sanguijuela está contigo – eso último lo susurró.

- ¡Jake! - le di un golpe en el brazo – Gracias – y le abracé.

- Cullen – se despidió.

- Black.

Mi amigo se marchó. Me gustaba que Jake no me reprochara ni me echara nada en cara. Él aguantó mis llantos y mis penas cuando Edward me ignoraba y ahora simplemente me facilitaba las cosas para estar con él. Tenía a un ángel como amigo. Y tenía a otro ángel de pelo broncíneo a mi lado.

- ¿Pasas? - le pregunté.

- ¿Se puede? ¿No estará dentro tu padre? Puede pensar que me estoy aprovechando de ti y, cariño, es policía, tiene pistola y...- le tapé la boca con un beso.

- Y no está ni aparecerá hasta cerca de las doce de la noche y son las...- miré el reloj – cinco de la tarde. Tenemos tiempo para hacer lo que quieras.

- ¿Lo que quiera? - puso una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

- Lo que quieras – susurré en su oído.

- ¡Vamos! - y tiró de mi hasta llegar a la puerta.

- ¿Ansioso?

- No sabes cuanto – me dijo mientras me quitaba las llaves y abría él la puerta. Me reí ante su desesperación.

- Edward – dije ya dentro del salón – ¿no deberíamos comer un poco primero? Son las cinco de la tarde y no hemos comido.

- Pero amor, hemos desayunado hace un rato – lloriqueó.

- Edward, ¿quieres coger energía para lo que vendrás después? - le reté. Pareció pensarlo.

- Vale, pero algo rápido y ligero, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido – volví a reírme.

Preparé unos sandwiches de pollo y una ensalada. Realmente tenía hambre ya que por los motivos obvios no había disfrutado del desayuno. Una vez terminamos de comer Edward se abalanzó sobre mí.

- ¡Edward! Dejame que por lo menos me lave los dientes - Hizo un puchero – ¿Quieres acompañarme? - le dije levantado las cejas.

- Claro.

Le tomé de la mano y subimos juntos las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y le hice un gesto para que se sentara en mi cama. Él observó detenidamente la estancia.

- Ya sé que no es tan grande como la tuya ni está decorada con tanto gusto pero...es mía – bromeé.

- Por eso me encanta, porque es tuya. Aquí todo huele a ti – sonreí como una tonta.

- Eh...vale, voy a quitarme esta ropa – todavía llevaba la ropa de la fiesta, aunque no me la quitaría en la vida, olía a él...Cogí una camisola de dormir y ropa interior.

- No tardes – dijo desde mi cama.

Uf, cielo santo, tenía a Edward en mi cama y estábamos solos en casa y de sobra sabía lo que iba a pasar. El calor sofocante volvió a mi cuerpo. Edward era como mi estufa personal. Así que decidí darme otra ducha rápida ya que estaba un poco tensa aún. Me lavé los dientes y me puse mi camisola negra y unas braguitas del mismo color, pasé del sujetador, total para lo que iba a durar puesto. Salí del cuarto de baño dirección a mi cuarto y cuando abrí la puerta Edward seguía casi de la misma postura. Cuando me vio abrió mucho la boca y me miró de arriba abajo. Vale que la camisola me quedara un poco ajustada y algo corta, evidentemente lo había hecho con intención, por eso no me la ponía nunca para dormir. Me resultaba algo incómoda con el frío que hacía en Forks.

- Edward – le llamé – es de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas – sonreí.

- Es que estás...bueno...Dios...ven aquí – me resultaba sumamente gracioso ver a Edward tartamudear.

- Me acerqué a él y apenas me dio tiempo de parpadear. Me colocó a horcajadas sobre él, de la misma postura y sitio en el que nos habían pillado esta mañana.

- Te dije que acabaríamos lo que empezamos – susurró.

- A-ha.

- Pues vamos a ello, ¿no? - solo pude asentir sonriendo.

Comenzó a besarme en el cuello para subir por mi mandíbula hasta mi boca, donde atacó sin piedad. Mis manos se movieron inconscientemente hacia su pelo, me encantaba, y allí enredé mis dedos. Sus manos tocaban mis pechos por encima de la tela, pellizcaba mi piel sin compasión y jedeé sonoramente. Quería sentir su piel, tenía mucha ropa encima así que le quité la camisa que llevaba abierta y comencé a deshacerme de su camiseta, él me ayudó. Pasé mis dedos por su piel expuesta y le sentí temblar. Comenzó a subir sus manos por mis muslos mientras seguía atacando mi boca. En esos momentos sentía mi humedad crecer, quería notarle, así que moví mis caderas en busca de roce y le encontré. Él estaba muy excitado. Decidí abrir su pantalón y colé mi mano dentro de su ropa interior. Comencé a acariciarle al mismo tiempo que él hacía mis braguitas a un lado para tocarme.

Pronto encontramos el ritmo...Hasta que de repente mi móvil sonó, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de contestar.

- Bella - jadeó – tu...padre, cógelo – gruñí, pero tenía razón, alargué la mano a la mesilla y cogí el aparato de las narices.

- ¿Diga? - dije separándome un poco de él.

- ¡Bella!¡Oh dios, me tienes que contar todo! Antes no hemos podido hablar y...

- ¡Alice! Ahora no puedo – dije recalcando ahora. Edward rodó los ojos, pero siguió tocándome. Se me escapó un gemido.

- Oh, ¿estáis ahora juntos?

- ¡Si! - fue respuesta y gemido, Edward me estaba matando y mantenía en su cara una sonrisa maligna.

- Estais...estais...

- A-ha – estoy...en el cielo, más o menos.

- Lo siento, lo siento, ya si...eso...hablamos luego – y colgó. Tiré el móvil en la mesilla.

- Edward – jadeé.

Y volví a meter la mano en su pantalón, seguía acariciándole y cuando volvimos a coger ritmo volvió a sonar mi teléfono. Suspiramos los dos a la vez mientras juntamos las frentes.

- Ahora sí...será mi padre – dije como pude – ¿Sí?

- Hija, soy yo, ¿qué tal?

- B...bien – demasiado bien.

- Vale, es que verás, después del partido nos vamos a juntar aquí todos un rato y...bueno, tenemos cervezas para emborrachar a un elefante, así que me quedaré a dormir en casa de Billy, estaría muy mal que a mí me pusieran una multa por conducir ebrio. Puedes llamar a Alice para que no te quedes sola – descuida, no voy a estar sola.

- Eh...v..vale, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

- Cualquier cosa llámame, ¿vale?

- Sí – y rápidamente colgué.

- Ahora sí – dijo Edward mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Si, si, si.

Y volvimos a besarnos y a tocarnos. Ya no nos interrumpirían más, o eso esperaba.

Edward me quitó mi camisola, ¿qué hacía todavía puesta? Acarició mis senos libres de tela. Pasó su nariz por el contorno de mi clavícula, llegó a mi cuello donde succionó con fuerza. Oh, eso dejaría marca, marcada por Edward, sonreí. Como pude le quité los pantalones sin alejarme de él y volví a colocarme encima. Empezaba a bajarme mis braguitas negras cuando sonó su móvil. Arggg, me daban ganas de gritar. Lo cogió con visible enfado.

- ¡Es que no me vais a dejar echar un polvo o qué! - gritó. Yo empecé a reírme pero él se puso blanco – Papá – ups, dejé de reírme.

* * *

><p><em>A esto le llamo yo coitus interruptus en toda regla, jajaja. Pobres! Después de Rosalie y de toda la panda ahora Carlisle...¿Qué os ha parecido la confesión de amor de Edward? ¿Y la aparición de Jacob? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, me alegro mucho de que el capitulo anterior os gustara. Fue el primer lemmon que escribí y no sabía como iba a resultar...así que gracias por vuestros ánimos!_

_**Tata XOXO: **había que poner una nota de humor, jejeje. Además así no pueden negar que estám juntos...Al final lo de Jacob no era indecente :p...aunque aún dará juego. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **Orisweetcullen: **muchas gracias! Jacob jugará un papel importante, aunque no le voy a hacer sufrir. En cuanto a los fics con lemmons, desde mi humilde opinión, te aconsejo "¿estás libre esta noche?" y "you belong to me", esta última es de princesas y principes, las leí hace tiempo y me gustaron mucho (aunque hay cientos que son buenisimos). Si me acuerdo de más te aviso. Un besazo! **Flowers19: **lo del comentario debió de ser algún error de la conexión (a mi me está pasando), así que no te preocupes. Si recuerdo algún fic más te lo digo. Vamos a ver a Edward celosón...pobre! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, un beso! **Janalez: **tenía un poco de miedo con este capi, no sabía si iba a estar a la altura...así que me alegro de que me digais que os gusta. En breve veremos la reacción de las chicas. Un saludo! **Imtwilighter: **ay...muchas gracias, en serio! No sabeis lo que significa que me digais estas cosas! Besos! **FlorVillu: **muchas gracias! Yo lo he dicho: quiero un hombre así como regalo de navidades, jejej. Besos enormes! **Lolaki: **pues mira, me has dado una idea...no hay nada escrito sobre ellos, pero igual meto algún capitulo de estos dos...voy a maquinar, jeje. Besos! **Iga emo – 12L: **sexy a rabiar y encima tierno...aíns. Tomo nota del próximo fic. Un abrazo! **Heart on winter: **a la pobre Bella la explotan los mofletes, jajaja. Un beso! **Sabichan: **gracias! A mi me encanta cuando Edward se pone celoso...es que es muy mono! Un abrazo! **FerHdePattinson: **es que se hicieron de rogar...ya era hora, jajaja. Besotes! **Anna-Myle: **así que el capi está aprobado, no? Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado, un besito! **Karmen-eb: **a partir de ahora va a estar calentita la cosa, jejeje. Un besote! **MaraGaunt: **jajaja, seguirán consumando...si les dejan, jiji! Un abrazo!_

_Por cierto, contando con vuestras opiniones el próximo fic será "Mi profesora de seducción", aunque aún voy a esperar un poquito para subirlo._

_Ahora si que me callo :p Nos leemos el sábado, chicas. Besos enooooormes!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_ Tanya venía hacia nosotros con aires de grandeza y meneando las caderas en un intento de ser seductora. En estos momentos lo único que resultaba era ser patética. No entiendo como Tanya había caído tan bajo en apenas 2 años, antes no daba esta imagen tan sumamente penosa que daba ahora._

_- Vaya, Edward, ¿ahora te dedicas a ser niñero? - dijo Tanya mirándome – Por cierto, no me extraña que te pase lo que te pasa, me han dicho que el otro día ibas vestida como una put..._

_- ¡Tanya! - gritó Edward – ¡Ni se te ocurra insultarla!_

_- ¿O si no qué? - se acercó demasiado a él – ¿Vas a castigarme? - e intentó besarle..._


	33. Capitulo 33 Tanya, pierdete

CAPITULO 33 TANYA, PIERDETE

- Sí – bajó la mirada – Sí, estoy con ella – dijo mirándome. Ups – ¡Papa! - y se sonrojó, ¿qué le habrá dicho? - De acuerdo, vale. ¡Que si! - y colgó.

- Tu padre – asintió – ¿Que te ha dicho?

- Mmmm, luego te lo digo.

Y me quitó de un tirón las bragas. Yo hice lo mismo con su ropa interior. Siguió tocándome, pero le cogí las manos para que parara. Me miró extrañado y yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo. La idea me rondaba la cabeza desde ayer, pero no sabía como hacerlo, claro que si no probaba...

Le empujé para que se tumbara y empecé a besarle el cuello para bajar lentamente por su cuerpo. Cuando llegué al ombligo entendió lo que iba a hacer.

- B..Bella...no hace falta...

- Schhh, quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo experiencia, así que me tendrás que decir si hago algo mal.

Seguí hasta su intimidad. Empecé besándole, a lo que respondió con un siseo. Luego lamí su extensión y jadeó. Vale, no lo estaré haciendo tan mal. Me metí en la boca todo lo que pude y acaricié el resto con la mano. Empecé a moverme, despacio al principio, pero al oír sus jadeos aumenté el ritmo. Sus manos se aferraron en mi pelo, con firmeza pero sin hacerme daño, y me indicó el ritmo a seguir. Mi nombre y gimoteos salían de su boca inundando la habitación. Sentí que apartaba mi pelo para ver el espectáculo y soltó un improperio seguido de un fuerte jadeo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Se agarró a mis sábanas con fuerza. Yo estaba excitada simplemente de oírle.

- Bella, a..apartate...no...puedo más – jadeó.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Oí un gemido fuerte y sentí algo caliente en mi boca. Siempre pensé que sería asqueroso, pero en ese momento no me lo pareció. Edward respiraba de manera entrecortada y tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Me acercó hasta sus labios y me besó con ternura.

- Tú también sabes muy dulce – le dije en el oído. Sonrió – ¿Te ha gustado?

- Mmm, ha sido...alucinante, increible, maravilloso... – le callé con un beso.

Nos giró de forma que quedé debajo de él. Tocó mi intimidad y se restregó contra mí. Me sorprendí al notarle de nuevo excitado.

- ¿Ya? - le pregunté.

- Tu y mis hormonas me domináis.

No se de donde ni en qué momento lo sacó, pero se puso un preservativo y de una vez entró en mí.

Simplemente maravilloso, incluso mejor que ayer, porque hoy ya no había ningún rastro de dolor. Mi nombre salía de sus labios en forma de jadeos en numerosas ocasiones.

- Edward – ahogué un gemido en su boca.

- Grítalo, grita mi nombre – jadeó.

- Edward – y subió el ritmo.

- Me encanta que lo digas, Bella – los movimientos eran frenéticos.

- ¡Edward!

- M..más a..alto – dijo de manera entrecortada. Ya no pude más.

- ¡Edward!

Y toqué de nuevo el cielo junto a él. Después de moverse un par de veces más, Edward susurró mi nombre y se desplomó sobre mi todavía jadeando.

Apoyó su cara en mi pecho, en el lado del corazón y cerró los ojos.

- Guau – fue todo lo que pude decir.

- Si, guau – se rió - ¿Te he dicho que me encanta que grites mi nombre?

Se bajó de mi pecho y me pegó a él. Besó suavemente mi pelo.

- ¿Estás cansada?¿Quieres dormir un poco?

- No, lo último que quiero hacer ahora mismo es dormir.

- Vaya, te estás convirtiendo en toda una pervertida – bromeó.

- Sí, si ayer no me hubieras hecho todas esas cosas yo seguiría siendo casta y pura, por lo tanto la culpa la tienes tú – se separó un poco de mi y entrecerró los ojos.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú – me señaló – la que te metiste sin permiso en mi habitación y la que se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo solo me dejé hacer – sonrió.

- Sí, claro. Y ahora me dirás que no te agradó mi visita – dije fingiendo un puchero.

- Oh, claro que no me gustó, con las torturas a las que me sometiste...- se rió a carcajadas. Me encantaba que riera de esa manera – Por cierto, ¿cuando vendrá tu padre?

- Parece ser que esta noche no volverá, me ha dicho que llame a Alice para no quedarme sola esta noche...- dije poniendo ojitos.

- ¿Ni de coña harás eso verdad? ¿No llamarás a Alice estando yo aquí, no?

- No sé...prueba a ver si me convences...- empezó a besar y a lamer mi cuello. Me encendí sólo con ese movimiento – V...vale, vale, me has convencido – y se rió – Por cierto, ¿que te ha dicho a ti tu padre? - recordé el marrón que le había pillado.

- Bueno...- dijo rascándose la cabeza – Aparte del marrón tan obvio, me preguntó que si estaba contigo, que los chicos le habían dicho algo... – miré hacia abajo, que vergüenza – que me había llamado antes pero que no tenía cobertura. Me llamaba para decirme que había llamado el entrenador que quería hablar conmigo. Supongo que será para convencerme de que no deje el equipo.

- Y no lo dejarás, ¿cierto?

- Bella, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no conseguí el puesto por mis propios méritos, no...no lo veo justo, ahora que estás aquí. Me recuerdas como lo conseguí.

- ¡No! ¡No, Edward! Tienes que seguir, lo necesitas para conseguir tu beca. No lo dejes, por favor – le pedí.

- Bella, yo...

- Además si no fueras tan bueno jugando al fútbol no seguirías en el equipo, míralo de esa forma.

- No se...

- Por favor...- intenté poner uno de los pucheritos tipo Alice.

- Está bien lo pensaré – dijo.

- Además, yo soy la capitana de las animadoras, llevaré una falda muy corta, delante de mucha gente, la mayoría chicos...

- Vale, me has convencido. No lo dejaré por nada del mundo – sonreí abiertamente.

- ¿Y qué más te dijo tu padre? Te vi un poco...sonrojado.

- Bueno...me dijo que le pusiera la gabardina al pequeño Eddie antes de salir de marcha – dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué? - y empecé a reírme a carcajadas. Vaya manera de decirle a tu hijo que se cuide.

- ¡Bella! ¡No tiene gracia, eso ha sido muy vergonzoso! ¿Mis hermanos? Pfff, Emmet va a reirse durante semanas...pero, ¿mi padre? - seguí riéndome – Además, recuerda que mi padre sabe que estaba contigo – se me cortó la risa de golpe.

- Sí, tienes razón, es vergonzoso y no tiene gracia – admití.

- Bueno, o sea que tenemos tu casa para nosotros solos – dijo alzando las cejas sugerentemente. Asentí – ¿Pues vamos a aprovecharla, no?

Vaya ímpetu que tenía el hombre. Aunque no puedo decir que me disgustara ni mucho menos. Igual Edward tenía razón y me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida...Me importaba muy poco.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados a altas horas de la madrugada.

Me desperté y lo primero que hice fue tantear mi cama en busca de Edward, pero no había nadie. Entré en pánico, ¿se ha marchado? ¿Por qué? Son las...seis y media de la mañana. No entramos al instituto hasta dentro de dos horas.

Iba a levantarme para ver si estaba en el baño cuando encontré un papel doblado en la almohada. La letra de Edward.

_ Amor, me he marchado antes muy a mi pesar para que tu padre no me pille en tu casa. No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede hacerme con su pistola si nos encuentra de una forma poco decorosa en tu cama. Pasaré a buscarte para ir juntos al instituto, no quiero pasar ni un minuto lejos de ti en la medida de lo posible. Ya te estoy echando de menos, amor._

_ Te veo en un rato, princesa._

_Edward_

Olí el papel, tenía un leve rastro de su perfume. Suspiré como una idiota.

Una llamada en mi puerta me sobresaltó.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta? - oh, mi padre y estoy un poco desnuda. Remetí bien las mantas de mi cama.

- Sí, papá, pasa.

- Cariño, he venido a cambiarme, pero ya me voy. Venía a ver como estabas y a ver que tal había ido la fiesta.

- Genial, papá. Me divertí mucho – bueno, en eso al menos no mentía.

- Me alegro, hija. Me voy ya, ¿vale? Eh...- me miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Seguro que estás bien? Parece que estás un poco...acalorada. Igual tienes fiebre – oh si, fiebre...la que tuve anoche, papá.

- No...me encuentro bien...será la calefacción , papá. ¡Ten cuidado! – dije cambiando de tema.

- Está bien...luego te llamo.

Después de oler la almohada como veinte veces decidí levantarme. Lentamente me metí en la ducha y me arreglé. Me tiré un buen rato delante del armario, parecería una tontería pero quería estar guapa, quería que Edward babeara literalmente delante de mi.

Escogí unos vaqueros oscuros pitillo y un suéter con escote en pico de color rosa palo. Decidí ponerme botines con un poco de tacón.

Bajé y desayuné despacio, tenía tiempo. Después de lavarme los dientes me senté en la cocina a esperar a Edward...Sí, ahí estaba el ruido del motor del volvo que tan bien conocía. Salí pitando cuando oí el claxon.

Ahí estaba mi dios heleno personal, asquerosamente guapo, esperándome con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

- Hola, princesa – me miro de arriba abajo – estás preciosa – y me besó suavemente en los labios.

- Y tu. Estas perfecto, como siempre.

Llegamos enseguida al instituto, menos de tres minutos, realmente conducía como un loco, pero me gustaba, subidón de adrenalina para animarte por la mañana.

Cuando llegamos todos se giraron al ver que llegábamos juntos, y cuando digo todos es todos.

Yo era tema de conversación por dos motivos, volvía a clases después de lo de James y llegaba en el coche de Edward. Incluso Tanya, Lauren y compañía se giraron para mirarnos. Pude ver que a Tanya le salía humo por las orejas.

No sé por qué, pero me puse muy nerviosa; tantos pares de ojo sobre mi me hacían sentirme insegura. Edward lo notó, me sonrió y me cogió de la mano. Caminamos juntos hasta el coche de Rose. Los chicos ya habían llegado y nos miraban con sonrisas burlonas. Qué futuro más duro nos espera...

- Oh, Edward, ¿ya está más contento el pequeño Eddie? – Emmet y sus bromas. Esperé la colleja de Rose, pero la miré y vi que se estaba partiendo de risa. Oh, ¿queréis jugar? Juguemos.

- Emmet, creo poder contestarte. No es pequeño Eddie, creeme, y sí, puedo decir que está más que contento – le dije alzando una ceja. Todos se rieron.

- ¡Joder! - dijo Rose – Hemos creado un monstruo.

- Ya lo creo – murmuró Alice.

- Oh, no, zorra a la vista, me voy antes de que la coja de los pelos – soltó Rose.

Tanya venía hacia nosotros con aires de grandeza y meneando las caderas en un intento de ser seductora. En estos momentos lo único que resultaba era patética. No entiendo como Tanya había caído tan bajo en apenas 2 años, antes no daba esta imagen tan sumamente penosa que daba ahora.

- Vaya, Edward, ¿ahora te dedicas a ser niñero? - dijo Tanya mirándome – Por cierto, no me extraña que te pase lo que te pasa, me han dicho que el otro día ibas vestida como una put...

- ¡Tanya! - gritó Edward – ¡Ni se te ocurra insultarla!

- ¿O si no qué? - se acercó demasiado a él – ¿Vas a castigarme? - intentó besarle pero se apartó con asco.

- ¡No te acerques a mí!

- ¿Ahora no quieres que me acerque a ti? ¿Te tengo que recordar cuantas veces has estado en mi cama? - oh, eso dolió tanto que no pude ni abrir la boca para encararla.

- No, por desgracia me acuerdo. Creeme, si pudiera lo borraría de mi mente.

- ¿Qué...? Mira, Edward, no se que te ha pasado, ¡pero de lo que estoy segura es que volverás a mi cuando te canses de esta pequeña zorra!

- ¡Te he dicho que no la insultes! - dijo cogiéndose el puente de la nariz. Se estaba poniendo furioso y estaba intentado contenerse.

- Per...

- ¡Tanya! - la cogió con fuerza del brazo – No quiero que mires a Bella, no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que la insultes, no quiero que respires del mismo aire que ella, ¿entendido?

- Vaya, si que estás muy centrado en tu labor de niñero – dijo tocándose el brazo donde Edward le había cogido.

- No soy su niñero, soy su novio, así que ya sabes – y me cogió de la mano y nos metió dentro del edificio.

¿Había dicho que era mi novio? ¿Había oído bien? Guau.

- ¿Así que eres mi novio? - pregunté de manera cautelosa mientras andábamos por el pasillo.

- Eh...si, ¿no? Vamos si tu quieres, porque si no quieres te entiendo y...podemos esperar un poco... a que...no se...

Era muy gracioso cuando se ponía nervioso. Le callé con un beso y al separarme de él pude ver que una gran cantidad de personas nos estaban mirando. Me daba igual.

Edward me acompañó hasta mi clase de álgebra y se despidió de mi con un beso. Una vez dentro me senté en mi sitio. Todos me miraban aunque realmente no sabía sobre que me querían preguntar en concreto.

Mike se acercó y se sentó detrás de mi.

- Eh...Bella, ¿qué tal estás de lo del otro día?

- Bien, ya estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Mike – Mike era igual de cotillo que Jess, será verdad que todo se pega.

- Sí, hemos...estado preguntando a Alice y eso...- se quedó por un momento en silencio – Así que tu y Cullen – dijo al fin.

- Sí – dije a modo de "no me preguntes más".

- Pues...me parece raro.

- ¿Por qué? - la conversación iba hacia un tono cansino.

- Pues porque él jugó contigo, se rio de ti y ahora tu vas y...

- Mike, todos os reíais de mi – dije irónicamente.

- Pero no es lo mismo tu...

- Newton – casi rugí – Tú mismo me vacilaste muchas veces y ahora te tengo detrás de mí como una mosca cojonera, así que... – se quedó blanco.

Parece ser que mis palabras hicieron el efecto que esperaba que tuvieran, porque no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en toda la hora.

Cada vez que acababa mi clase Edward me esperaba a la salida para acompañarme a la siguiente. Era un cielo.

En la hora de la comida vino conmigo con su bandeja y me sorprendió lo que hizo.

- Chicos – dijo acercándose a la mesa donde me sentaba con mis amigos – ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros? - todos se miraron entre ellos.

- Claro, Edward, come con nosotros – dijo Jazz.

- Vale.

- ¿Por qué no te quieres sentar con los chicos del equipo? - dijo Rose.

- Pues...porque me apetece estar con vosotros y con mi novia – y siguió comiendo tan tranquilo como si hubiese dicho que estaba lloviendo.

Todos se miraron entre si sonriendo. Emmet se levantó de su silla y se puso a aplaudir y Alice le siguió y todos nos miraron. Jazz y Rose rodaron los ojos y nos sonrieron cálidamente.

- Edward, más te vale no hacerla daño – dijo Emmet volviendo a su silla.

- Sí tio, queremos mucho a Bella y la hemos visto pasarlo muy mal. Cuidala – dijo Jasper. Realmente le quería mucho, era como un hermano, bueno, últimamente tenía muchos hermanos postizos.

- Eso no hace falta que lo digáis, la cuidaré como a mi corazón – dijo tocándome la mejilla.

- Eh, si os ponéis babosos yo me largo – dijo Emmet poniendo cara de asco.

- Emmet, cielo, callate un ratito y no estropees este bonito momento – le regañó Rose – Edward confío en que lo la cagues – le señaló.

- Sabes que te quiero, ¿hermanita? - dijo Edward, me emocioné mucho, al parecer los hermanos se estaban reconciliando.

- ¡Cállate, Edward! – dijo Rose con los ojos algo enrojecidos.

- Rose cariño, ¿estas emocionada? - la abrazó Emmet.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por este imbécil? - señaló a Edward – Ni de coña, se me ha metido algo en el ojo, voy al baño a mirarme – y se fue seguida de Emmet.

- Me alegro de que volváis a llevaros bien – le dije al oído a mi novio.

- Y yo. Es muy bruta diciendo las cosas, pero tenía la razón en todo este tema.

- Pues se había vuelto a enfadar contigo – dijo Jazz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, ayer iba a tu habitación a echarte la bronca por desaparecer de tu fiesta, pero cuando os vio...Supongo que se le ha pasado ya el cabreo.

- Oh – fue lo único que atinó a decir Edward. Para entonces yo parecía un farolillo rojo.

Después de almorzar entre risas partimos cada cual a nuestras clases. Bueno, literatura allá vamos.

Cuando entré estaba Angela en una mesa con el asiento de al lado vacío. Me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Se puede?

- Oh, claro, Bella, siéntate conmigo.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo por aquí? - realmente desde que vine no había podido cruzar más de dos palabras con ella.

- Bueno, más o menos todo igual. ¿Sabes que Ben y yo somos novios formales? Ya sabes, algo serio.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Ang.

- Sí, llevamos seis meses – se la veía de verdad feliz, más o menos como yo me sentía – Y tu qué tal con...

- Genial – fue todo lo que pude decir.

- Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado entre vosotros, de verdad. La semana que faltaste después de tu incidente Edward estaba como ido, no parecía él. Estaba como ausente.

Entró el sr Berty y no pudimos continuar la conversación. ¿Qué le pasaría a Edward durante esos días? Tendré que averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A que son adorables? Por fin les he dejado un poco en paz...al fin han podido consumar tranquilamente, jajaja. <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y todo vuestro apoyo._

_**Maya Cullen Masen: **Tanya es una bruja, a ver que se la ocurre...Un saludo! **FlorVillu: **es la nota cómica, jejeje, pero a partir de ahora les dejaré hacer sus cosas tranquilamente :p Un besote! **Lolaki: **yo tampoco podría, jajaja. Ya estoy pensando donde voy a incluir el capi de Rose y Emm-Un besito! **Tata XOXO: **pues si, por desgracia las cosas no siempre resultan fáciles...y aún queda mucha historia. Besotes! **Orisweetcullen: **Jacob en este fic es un amor, no quise hacerle sufrir :p Besitos! **Janalez: **prometo que ya no va a haber más coitus interruptus, jajaja. Pobres...Tanya no se rinde :s Un abrazo! **Anna-Myle: **gracias por el aprobado ;) Yo sin duda me quedo con Jazz ( sin contar con Edward, claro :p) Un besito! **Etzelita: **jejeje, soy mala...jejeje. Lo de Tanya no tiene nombre...creo que la vamos a seguir odiando. Un beso! **Karmen-eb: **muchas gracias! Edward es sexy le mires por donde le mires, jejeje. Ya queda menos para el próximo fic, un besote! **Flowers19: **Jacob es un amor...y Emmet...Emmet a veces se gana las collejas, jeje. Un besote! **Iga Emo – 12L: **tarde movida y estresada, jejeje. Un abrazo! M**araGaunt: **ya te digo, me daría algo, jajaja. Besotes!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, chicas. Nos leemos el lunes. Besotes!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Pero cuando Black llegó al hospital y te abrazó de esa manera mi corazón volvió a apagarse. Me sentí morir, creí que él ocupaba tu corazón, se os veía tan...compenetrados...Sentí que sobraba así que me fui a casa a hundirme en mi miseria. Creí que lo tenía todo perdido contigo...Estuve deprimido toda la semana y sin valor suficiente para llamarte y preguntarte cómo estabas. Jazz lo notó y le conté todo, aunque él ya había intuido que tu me gustabas...Me animó mucho..._

_Y cuando te vi en mi fiesta y...después pasó lo que pasó...Fue maravilloso, simplemente. Nunca había sentido nada de esto por nadie. Nunca había hecho el amor de esa manera con nadie – me sonrojé cuando dijo eso – Bueno, quizás porque nunca hice el amor...propiamente dicho._


	34. Capitulo 34 Confesiones

CAPITULO 34 CONFESIONES

Las clases pasaron lo más lentas posibles. Sólo quería salir y ver a Edward, que me cogiera de la mano y me besara y...Para, Bella. ¡Malditas hormonas!

Cuando la clase acabó ahí estaba mi dios heleno personal. ¡Ah, cómo me gustaba!

- Hola, preciosa – dijo cogiéndome la mano.

- Hola – no lo pide evitar y me ruboricé.

- Me encanta – dijo tocándome la mejilla con sus finos dedos.

Para entonces todos nos miraban. Bien, si había alguien que no supiera que estábamos juntos, ya lo sabría. Miró a los lados con esa sonrisa torcida y acto seguido me besó. No un beso suave e inocente. No. Todo lo contrario. Un beso pasional y urgente que de no haber estado en medio del instituto y con una veintena de alumnos alrededor nuestro no sé que hubiera pasado.

Cuando nos apartamos para poder respirar miré a nuestro alrededor y, efectivamente, todos nos miraban y empezaron a cuchichear.

- ¡Chicos! - el vozarrón de Emmet rompió el momento – Por Dios, esas demostraciones de amor tan efusivas en un centro escolar y lleno de adolescentes hormonados deberían estar prohibidas. Aquí hay menores – bromeó.

- Bueno, no creo que se vayan a asustar porque bese a mi novia – remarcó la palabra y lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los que estaban cerca lo oyeran. Y ahiiii vaaamos. Los pocos alumnos que aún no nos mraban se giraron en nuestra dirección con los ojos de par en par.

Salimos hacia el aparcamiento abrazados. Seguían mirándonos. De hecho, no nos quitaron ojo hasta que nos metimos en el coche y arrancamos.

- Edward, ¿qué ha sido eso?

- ¿El qué? - intentó hacerse el inocente.

- El numerito del pasillo – dije enarcando una ceja.

- Oh, bueno, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia – sonrió ampliamente.

- Creo que les había quedado claro al vernos llegar juntos de la mano.

- De todos modos quería asegurarme. No quiero que ningún chico te mire de la forma que te han estado mirando todos durante estas semanas – dijo muy serio.

- Y cómo han estado mirándome, ¿si se puede saber? - quería jugar un poquito.

- Bueno, ya sabes, con...ojos...libidinosos.

- ¿Con ojos libidinosos? - volví a subir la ceja.

- Sí, parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a tirar a tu cuello. ¡Me ponía enfermo! - frunció el ceño.

- Vaya. No sabía que llegaba a ese punto.

- Eres demasiado apetecible para tu propio bien, amor – sonreí como una estúpida – ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

- Me...me gusta cuando me llamas amor – me sonrió tiernamente.

Llegamos a mi casa. Salimos del coche y nos sentamos en el porche. Charlie supuestamente no vendría hasta la noche, podríamos...Bella, contrólate. Edward notó mi dilema.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No, estaba pensando que mi padre no viene hasta tarde, pero...nunca se sabe...- se echó a reir.

- Bella, me gustaría mucho estar un rato contigo...- se acercó y me besó suavemente – Pero no quiero tener problemas con mi estrenado suegro, así que me conformo con estar un rato aquí contigo hablando.

- Vale – le dí la mano y le llevé hasta el porche. Nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada – En verdad quería preguntarte algo.

- Lo que quieras – dijo mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

- Bueno, estuve hablando con Angela y me dijo que cuando yo falté a clases la otra semana estabas un poco...decaído. Además Jazz también me dijo algo parecido. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurría? Ahora te veo bien.

- Bella, ahora estoy bien porque estoy contigo. Verás, yo...ya sabes que en cuanto te vi me enamoré de ti, de echo...tu...antes...arrgg. No me gustaba ni un pelo cuando se metían con la gente, ¿vale? Yo...en el fondo no quería hacerte lo que te hice, ¿sabes? En serio, lo pasé mal cuando Alec...- le callé los labios con un dedo.

- Edward, no te atormentes, es el pasado.

- Ya, Bella, pero no lo puedo olvidar. Mira, yo...Mejor que te lo cuente desde el principio. La historia es larga...

- Tenemos tiempo, siempre que quieras...

- Vale. Yo estaba muy unido a mis hermanos, sobre todo a Rosalie, por eso de ser la única chica y eso...- sonrió – Íbamos a todos los sitios juntos, dentro y fuera del instituto. Mi hermana empezó con Emm, uno de mis mejores amigos. Todo era perfecto. Pero yo...quise probar...conocer a más gente, relacionarme con los demás...Empecé a entablar amistad con los chicos de los equipos. Todo era genial, enseguida me acogieron como uno de ellos. Yo nunca vi la necesidad de pertenecer a ningún equipo...También noté que las chicas no pasaban por alto mis...encantos, y empecé a aprovecharme de ello – hizo una mueca – Ya sabes...ellos lo hacían, yo también. Entretanto veía cómo te despreciaban y me lamentaba por ello. Quería que dejaran de hacerlo, yo me sentía mal cuando oía cómo te insultaban. No deberían de hacer eso con nadie...Cuando empecé a hablar contigo y vi la clase de persona que eras empecé a encontrarme en un dilema. No te lo merecías. Tu no.

- Siempre creí que me ignorabas.

- No, para nada. No te voy a mentir, por entonces no te miraba con los ojos que te miro ahora...- miró al suelo avergonzado – De todos modos nunca hice nada para evitar aquello. Ellos seguían metiéndose contigo y yo seguía callado. A fin de cuentas...era uno de ellos...Luego me enteré que a los deportistas les concedían más créditos y becas para la Universidad. Yo quería ir a Darmouth, pero si mi media de notas no subía no me aceptarían, ya que bajé el ritmo cuando me junté con ellos...Así que decidí ingresar en el equipo de fútbol. Se me daba bien cuando jugaba con Emm y Jazz, así que no creí que fuera a tener problemas. Pero Alec tenía ganas de jugar...Y yo como un tonto caí en su dijo que tú me mirabas mucho, que de seguro te gustaba...Tú siempre estabas sola, se supone que eras la rarita – hizo una mueca de desagrado – así que lo único que tenía que hacer era "seducirte", invitarte al baile y que aceptaras para luego...reirse a tu costa...En un principio dudé, pero me convencieron diciendo que no era para tanto, que sólo querías estar a mi lado un rato, como las demás y que tampoco sería para tanto, yo...sabía que en el fondo no era verdad. Me mirabas con tanta devoción...Pero de todos modos la idea no me pareció tan descabellada. Yo simplemente tenía que llevarte al baile y al pasillo donde ellos me dijeron, nada más...Y el puesto de capitán sería mío. Jamás – dijo cogiéndome con fuerza la mano – Jamás, me enteré de lo que hizo Tanya esa noche, Bella. Te lo juro. No era mi intención provocarte ese enorme daño. Cuando me enteré de que te habló de esa manera y de que te pegó me dieron ganas de ir y arrastrarla por todo el pueblo. No me enteré de nada hasta que volviste...Me arrepiento...me arrepiento tanto de haber estado con ella...Yo...esa noche...me acosté con ella, ¿sabes? - me dolió el alma de saber que mientras yo lloraba por él, él estaba en los brazos de la zorra – Yo...perdí mi virginidad con ella...sólo quería quitarme el malestar que sentía y...

- Edward, no tienes por qué...

- Amor, déjame contarte todo, lo tengo que sacar de aquí – se señaló el pecho – Después de aquella noche todo cambió. Parecía que todo iba viento en popa. Me acostaba con la chica más popular del instituto, iba a ser capitán del equipo y, por lo tanto, iría a la Universidad que yo quería. Mi popularidad iba en aumento y me daba igual que Rose se quejara por ello...Dejé de lado a mis hermanos, dejé de tocar el piano, iba con unas y con otras...Hasta que empezó el nuevo curso y tú simplemente desapareciste...Pregunté haciendome el desinteresado por tí y lo único que supe es que te habías ido a estudiar fuera y que probablemente no vendrías...Sentí que yo era el culpable de todo...Luego fueron pasando los meses y poco a poco la culpa fue disolviendose...Pensé que igual habías encontrado tu lugar, quizás unos buenos amigos, alguien que supiera valorarte...Yo seguí con mis locuras y alejandome cada vez más de mis hermanos...Los rumores sobre que volverías se extendieron por el pueblo y los chicos empezaron a confabular contra tí...pensaron darte la bienvenida a su modo, pero yo jamás quise participar en ello...Por una parte quería verte y por otra me daba miedo que me odiases, aunque tuvieras todo el derecho del mundo...La culpa empezó a apoderarse de mí, así que use a Tanya para distraerme, salía con ella e intentaba desconectar...pero era imposible. Y de repente, un día en Port Angeles la ví. A una chica preciosa con el pelo marrón y largo y un cuerpo escultural. Había algo en su mirada que me resultaba familiar, pero no lograba recordar. Ese fue el primer día que te vi después de tanto tiempo – me tocó la mejilla y sonrió – No pude sacarte de mi mente ni tan siquiera sabía si te volvería a ver...Incluso soñaba contigo sin saber que eras tú...Tanya se dio cuenta de que ya no la hacía el mismo caso que antes, aunque yo no tenía nada serio con ella...No se despegaba de mí...Cuando te volví a ver en mi casa, en la fiesta de Rose...parecía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho...estabas hermosa. Disfruté como un niño cunado te tuve entre mis brazos bailando y cuando pude rozar tus labios...Cuando me dijiste que eras Isabella me sentí morir. No...no daba crédito. Me sentí como un monstruo. Te tuve tan cerca y te separé de mí haciendo que me odiaras y con razón...Después de eso no podía sacarte de mi mente ni un minuto. Mientras tanto Tanya se empeñaba en seguir a mi lado, pero para mi era imposible, además estaba empezando a sentir aversión por ella...su compañía no me agradaba, quería la tuya...quería volver a acariciarte, quería besarte...Me maldije por aquella noche, Bella. ¿Cómo no supe apreciar tus sentimientos antes? - volvió a mirar al suelo – Se me partía el corazón cada vez que evitabas decir mi nombre...Estabas tan fría y tan distante...y todo fue por mi culpa...Luego vino tu amigo y veía como le abrazabas y como le besabas y me daban ganas de agarrarle del cuello...- solté una risa tonta – en serio Bella, nunca había sentido esos celos enfermizos...no quería que te tocara nadie, sólo yo...pero eso era imposible. Tu me odiabas y no creía que hubiera forma de cambiar eso. Ahí fue cuando me replanteé dejar el equipo, ya me las apañaría con lo de la Universidad...cada vez que te veía la culpa me mataba...Alec se enteró de todo e ideó un plan contra mí. Se enteró de mis sentimientos hacia ti...Y convenció a James, un amigo suyo, para...atacarte...Yo por supuesto no supe nada hasta que Tyler me lo contó y gracias a él llegué a ti ese día...Quise matar a ese desgraciado. ¡No tenía derecho a tocarte sin tu permiso! Si no hubiera escapado no sé que hubiera pasado...Cuando te vi tan frágil y desvalida sentí la necesidad de protegerte...y cuando te envolví en mis brazos y tú no te negaste me sentí lleno, me sentí completo.

- Yo también – admití. Me sonrió y siguió.

- Pero cuando Black llegó al hospital y te abrazó de esa manera mi corazón volvió a apagarse. Me sentí morir, creí que él ocupaba tu corazón, se os veía tan...compenetrados...Sentí que sobraba así que me fui a casa a hundirme en mi miseria. Creí que lo tenía todo perdido contigo...Estuve deprimido toda la semana y sin valor suficiente para llamarte y preguntarte cómo estabas. Jazz lo notó y le conté todo, aunque él ya había intuido que tu me gustabas...Me animó mucho...Y cuando te vi en mi fiesta y...después pasó lo que pasó...Fue maravilloso, simplemente. Nunca había sentido nada de esto por nadie. Nunca había hecho el amor de esa manera con nadie – me sonrojé cuando dijo eso – Bueno, quizás porque nunca hice el amor...propiamente dicho.

- Edward – estaba sin palabras ante tal declaración de sentimientos – Yo...nunca dejé de pensar en ti, nunca. Mi vida cambió radicalmente, pero tu siempre estuviste en mi mente...Ni tan siquiera pude besar a nadie antes...- agaché la cabeza – Cuando lo intentaba te veía a ti...- me alzó el mentón con sus dedos y me miró fíjamente.

- ¿No...no habías besado a nadie...hasta la otra noche?

- No...- estaba avergonzada.

- Sabes...me alegro de que yo fuera el primero...el primero en todo.

Posiblemente me hubiera avergonzado hasta extremos insospechados pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba besándome y se me olvidó todo a mi alrededor.

Alguien tosió molestamente delante de nosotros y me aparté rápidamente pensando que era mi padre.

- ¿Qué pasa tortolitos? ¿Tan concentrados estais que no os dais cuenta de mi presencia? - dijo Alice con las manos en jarras.

- ¡Alice! Me has asustado, pensé que eras mi padre.

- ¿Ves que tenga bigote? - bromeó – No soy tu padre, pero os aconsejo que no alargueis la sesión de besos porque no tardará en llegar – miré al cielo y vi que había oscurecido. Se me había pasado el tiempo volando.

- Tienes razón, Alice – dijo Edward levantándose – Es tarde. Además no quiero que Charlie practique tiro libre conmigo – bromeó – Hasta mañana, amor – y me besó dulcemente – Oh, Alice, por cierto, gracias.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada.

- Por ayudar tanto a Bella cuando lo necesitaba.

- Edward, eso no me lo tienes que agradecer. Además ella sola se hace querer – Edward se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

- De todos modos, gracias – y se metió en el volvo para marcharse.

No pude evitar suspirar. Tenía al chico perfecto. Era mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado años atrás. Miré a Alice y me miraba divertida.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

- Me tienes que contar todo con pelos y señales.

- ¡Alice, va a venir mi padre!

- Bueno, pero me quedaré a cenar y a dormir. Dos pucheritos a Charlie y listo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Alice, eres incorregible.

- Hi, siiiii – gritó.

Pasamos a casa y preparé algo de cena. Al rato llegó mi padre y, en efecto, tras dos pucheritos consiguió quedarse a dormir en mi casa entre semana.

Alargué la cena y el baño todo lo que pude en un intento de que Alice se olvidara o se quedara dormida...pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

En serio, me aterraba el interrogatorio de mi amiga. Así que, como no pude dilatarlo más, me enfrenté a ella. Me senté en mi cama y nos miramos sin decir nada. La imagen desde fuera podía ser cómica. Alice con su pijama de Bob Esponja y yo con mi camisón de la Pantera Rosa, mirándonos.

- Cuentamelo todo.

- Alice...

- Venga, Bella, somos amigas, quiero saber si fue como te lo esperabas, si fue cariñoso contigo, si te gustó – oh, empezaba a sonrojarme.

- Oh, Dios mío...- Alice me hizo otro puchero de los suyos - Vale, vale, pero despacio, con tranquilidad.

- Vale – dijo dando palmitas – ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Le conté la escena de la cocina, como me dijo lo que sentía por mi y lo que hizo cuando me corté el dedo.

- Guau, que sexy – dijo poniendo morritos – Eso te pondría a mil, ¿no?

- Sí, no lo puedo negar – confesé.

- ¿Que pasó después?

- Bueno, salió escopetado después de declararse y sentí la necesidad de seguir hablando con él, de decirle que yo sentía lo mismo, así que Jazz me dijo donde estaba y...fui.

- ¿Y?

- Entré en su habitación...

- ¿Y?

- ¡Alice!¡Ya sabes lo que pasó! Por favor, me da vergüenza.

- Bella, lo que hicisteis es lo más natural del mundo. Además te recuerdo que todo vimos como...

- ¡Alice!

- Está bien, omito ese detalle. En serio, ¿cómo fue? ¿Te dolió? ¿Fue cariñoso? ¿Era como te lo esperabas? ¡Cuentameee!

- Bueno, todo fue muy...natural...No pensé en lo que hacía, me guié por mis sentimientos y lo único que quería era estar con él así que cuando le vi en su habitación, en su sofá...le besé.

- ¿Y qué sentiste?

Sentí...me sentí flotar. Sentí que nunca quería estar se parada de él. El beso se tornó más apasionado y...

- ¿Y?

- Acabamos como tu y yo sabemos.

- Sigue.

- Le dije que era virgen y me dijo que podíamos esperar y eso...

- ¡Que tierno!

- Sí, pero yo no tenía intención de parar, mi cuerpo se negaba.

- Bella...- me dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

- Sí...así que me dejé llevar...

- Cuenta, cuenta.

- Fue muy cariñoso, y muy atento. Quiso para cuando vio mi cara cuando...tú ya me entiendes...

- Oh, eso dice mucho de su parte – dijo seria.

- Sí, estuvo pendiente de mi en todo momento – reconocí.

- ¿Te dolió mucho?

- Un poco, pero enseguida se me pasó – me ruboricé excesivamente – ¡Fue increíble!

- Bella, me alegro mucho por ti. ¡Haceis una pareja taaaan bonita! Además Edward no es para nada como aparenta ser. Se le ve muy dulce y tierno cuando está contigo...

- Es maravilloso...

- Oye, ¿y tienes pensado decirselo a tu padre?

- ¡Ups! - es verdad mi padre, ¿cómo justificaré cuando mi novio venga a buscarme a casa? - Pues...se lo diré...poco a poco. Dejaré que le vea por aquí por casa y que se haga a su presencia...

Seguimos contandonos confesiones durante un buen rato y después decidimos dormirnos, el día estuvo completito.

Me quedé dormida pensando en todo lo que me dijo Edward. Mi novio. Guau.

* * *

><p><em>Oooohhh, cada vez son más tiernos! ¿Qué os ha parecido la declaración de sentimientos de Edward? ¿Teneis ganas de un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Edward? Tengo que reconocer que el próximo capitulo me encanta...<em>

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**Tata XOXO: **eso fue para poner la nota cómica, jajaja. Besotes! **Maya Cullen Masen: **Tanya aún dará guerra, pero tendrá su merecido, un abrazo! **Karmen-eb: **vamos a hacer un llamamiento a los hombres para que todos sean así, jeje. Yo también quiero uno así! Besitos! **FlorVillu: **gracias! No sabes lo que me animan tus comentarios! Muchos besos! **Etzelita: **jejeje, yo yambién quiero! Seguramente te confundió el adelanto porque no puse guiones y no quedaba muy claro que era un diálogo. Besos! **Janalez: **pues si, por desgracia estos dos van a seguir dando guerra...aún queda mucha historia. Un abrazote! **Alexz Darcy Black: **gracias, espero que te guste! Un saludo! **MaraGaunt: **si, el capi ha sido de confesiones. A ver si no se le ocurre nada a Tanya...besos! **Iga Emo - 12L: **Es muy tierno...y el proximo capi me encanta! Un abrazo!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir ahí, chicas. Abrazos y Besos. Nos leemos el miercoles!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Bella era mía y de nadie más. Yo había sido el primero en besarla, el primero en tocarla y el primero en amarla...Sí, vale, parece que me estoy amariconando...me da igual. Desde aquella noche en la que estuve con Bella comprendí el significado hacer el amor. Nunca lo había hecho. Siempre había tenido sexo sin amor, un acto en el que aliviar los instintos, nada más. Desde aquella noche mi perspectiva del sexo cambió radicalmente. Incluso un tierno beso en los labios ahora significaba un mundo para mi..._


	35. Capitulo 35 Mi felicidad eres tu

CAPITULO 35 MI FELICIDAD ERES TU

Si alguna vez me preguntasen que era para mi la felicidad sin duda les hablaría de este momento. Que estaba pillado por Bella no era ningún secreto. Pero cuando la tuve en mi cocina, a escasos centímetros de mi, con su olor a fresas invadiendo todo mi espacio y mirándome con esos ojos color chocolate...sí, en esos momentos me di cuenta de que no estaba pillado por ella. Estaba enamorado hasta las trancas.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Tenía todos los síntomas de enamoramiento de los que había oído hablar y que nunca padecí. No dormía, no comía y sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho cada vez que me ignoraba deliberadamente. A parte de ese instinto protector desde que el hijo de puta de James la atacó.

Era consciente de que los días posteriores al ataque de Bella yo había estado insoportable, taciturno y deprimido y por varias razones. Lo primero, al ver a Bella siendo atacada por ese cabrón había hecho que mi sangre hirviera, le habría roto todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cara por tocar a Bella sin su consentimiento; los dos puñetazos que le di no llegaron a calmar mi rabia en lo más mínimo. Y pobre de él si se volvía a cruzar en mi camino. Y lo segundo...ver aparecer a Jacob Black en el hospital...arrgg. No le había vuelto a ver desde el día en que casi me parte las piernas...ni ganas que tenía. Había pasado un año y pico y ahora estaba más alto, más fuerte y sí...más atractivo. Justo del tipo de chico en el que se podía fijar Bella. De hecho me hice una paja mental al verlos ahí abrazados y llegué a pensar que podían estar juntos...Pero no. El premio especial era para mi y sólo para mi.

Bella era mía y de nadie más. Yo había sido el primero en besarla, el primero en tocarla y el primero en amarla...Sí, vale, parece que me estoy amariconando...me da igual. Desde aquella noche en la que estuve con Bella comprendí el significado hacer el amor. Nunca lo había hecho. Siempre había tenido sexo sin amor, un acto en el que aliviar los instintos, nada más. Desde aquella noche mi perspectiva del sexo cambió radicalmente. Incluso un tierno beso en los labios ahora significaba un mundo para mi.

Ni que decir tiene que desde que estoy con Bella – sí, estoy con ella, es mi novia por si no ha quedado claro – las relaciones con mis hermanos han cambiado para mejor. Ya no me peleo con Rose veinticinco horas al día, de hecho ha dejado de insultarme casi por completo. Mucho ha influído el que haya dejado de salir definitivamente con mis amigos, excepto con Tyler; le debo una al capullo por avisarme de lo de Alec.Y ahora vuelvo a ser el de antes con Emmet y con Jasper. Vuelvo a ser yo, pero mejorado. Ahora sí que tengo todo lo que quería. Mi vida no podía ser mejor.

Y más en estos momentos. Bella y yo habíamos aprovechado que mi casa estaba vacía para estudiar para el examen de biología, la única clase que compartíamos juntos...los libros nos habían durado en las manos lo que la ropa puesta. Habíamos hecho el amor dos veces y mi cuerpo aún pedía por más. Nunca me podría hartar de estar con Bella.

Estábamos en mi cama desnudos sobre las sábanas. Bella se había quedado dormida, hacía una media hora que su respiración se había acompasado. Dormía con una mano bajo la cara, como si fuera un bebé, aumentando ese halo de inocencia que la caracterizaba, aunque el momento no era para nada inocente. Su espalda estaba pegada a mi pecho y su perfecto culo estaba en ese preciso punto de mi cuerpo que ya reclamaba atención. Retiré su sedoso pelo y sumergí la nariz en ese punto secreto de su nuca en el que el olor a fresas de su champú era intoxicante. La piel delicada de la zona me estaba llamando, así que la besé suavemente, acariciandola con la nariz muy despacio para no despertarla.

La suavidad de su piel me enloquecía, sobre todo en la piel entre su cintura y sus caderas...pasé el dedo índice por esa zona, aunque me gustaba aún más pasar ese mismo dedo por las puntas rosadas de sus pechos. Levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarla y gemí. Aún tenía los pezones sonrojados por los besos que le había dado minutos antes y por el roce de mi incipiente barba...

Esa imagen hizo que mi ingle protestara de nuevo. Me debatía entre tener un dolor de huevos severo o despertarla y volver a la carga de nuevo...hasta que se movió aprisionando con el culo esa parte de mi cuerpo en concreto. Moví las caderas despacio haciendo que mi miembro se rozara contra ella y otra vez y...oh. Déjalo antes de que tengas un problema, pervertido de mierda. Cogí las sábanas y la colcha y decidí tapar el cuerpo de Bella para evitar caer en la tentación y así dejarla dormir un poco más.

- ¿Qué haces, Edward? - murmuró con voz ronca.

- Schhh. Duerme un poco más, preciosa.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró con los ojos un poco desenfocados por el sueño. Y cuando me sonrió de esa manera mi mundo se desarmó de nuevo. Era hermosa, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo que tenía en frente? Se acercó aún más si cabe a mi y pasó una pierna por mi cintura. Jadeó cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me duerma, Edward? - susurró moviendose contra mi. Ahora fue mi turno de jadear.

- Sinceramente...no – soltó una pequeña carcajada que me hizo sonreir.

- Me lo imaginaba.

Se puso encima de mi y me besó de manera apasionada. Bajó por mi cuello y por mi pecho de manera que su melena me rozara la piel en todo momento; sabía que eso me ponía como loco. Mis manos viajaron de su cintura hasta sus pechos. Pellizqué sus pezones erguidos mientras abandonaba su boca para centrarme en su cuello. Bella mientras tanto seguía moviendo las caderas de manera que tenía que ser ilegal. Yo no estaba para muchos meneos, y nunca mejor dicho. Ya estaba bastante excitado de antes así que mi cuerpo estaba al límite. Bella debió de darse cuenta porque alargó la mano hacia el cajón de mi mesilla y cogió un preservativo. Mientras se encargaba de abrir el pequeño envoltorio no dejé de besarla y acariciarla. Metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y jadeé cuando me la encontré tan preparada para mi.

Poco a poco y de manera tortuosa, Bella me colocó el preservativo. La ayudé con mis manos a alzar las caderas y...la gloria. Estar dentro de Bella y compartir estos momentos con ella era como estar en el mismo cielo. Cuando cogimos ese delicioso ritmo Bella se dedicó a morder y a besar mis labios mientras metía las manos por mi pelo y me arañaba con suavidad la nuca; me encantaba verla en este estado. Me encantaba verla perder los papeles, verla de manera salvaje sabiendo que era yo el que le provocaba esas sensaciones. Era por mi por mis manos, por mi lengua, por mi cuerpo... Un escalofrío de placer me atravesó la columna.

- Bella – susurré.

No podía más, así que nos giré sin separar nuestros cuerpos. Ahora era yo el que llevaba el ritmo, el que imponía los pasos en este sensual baile. Sus jadeos, esos sonidos que provocaba por el placer que sentía me volvían loco. La animé para que enredara las piernas en mis caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y me jadeó en el oído a sabiendas de que eso me excitaba como un animal, así que metí de nuevo la manos entre nuestros cuerpos y acaricié el pequeño botón del placer de Bella; yo no iba a aguantar mucho más y quería irme con ella. Y así fue. A los pocos segundos ambos jadeamos presos de un brutal orgasmo. Caí casi desmadejado sobre el pecho de Bella. Aún temblaba de placer y su corazón aún estaba acelerado. Por mi. Era por mi. Sonreí como un idiota.

- ¿Sabes? - jadeó aún en busca de aire – Creo que voy a venir a estudiar más a menudo a tu casa – mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- Por mi encantado – dije mientras me retiraba con cuidado de su cuerpo – Adoro cada minuto que paso contigo – sus mejillas adquirieron ese precioso tono rosado - ¿No estás cansada? - le dije mientras acariciaba su estómago.

- Un poco – reconoció – Ser animadora es más duro de lo que pensaba...las tenía infravaloradas – me reí por el comentario – Es verdad...no se como me dejé engañar por Alice – dijo mientras me pasaba las manos por el pelo.

- A mi me encanta verte con ese uniforme...haces que pierda la cordura – susurré.

- Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? - me reí al verla tan sonrojada. Iba a torturarla un poco más cuando oí el ruido de un motor. Bella me miró con horror – Dime que esta vez sí has cerrado bien la puerta. Ya nos habían pillado dos veces.

- Si, he echado el pestillo, pero no descarto la idea de acorazar la puerta...Emmet es capaz de tirarla abajo un día de estos...

Me levanté de la cama de mala gana y Bella me imitó. Se desperezó y estiró su cuerpo haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran...justo para alargar la mano y...

- Edward, tus hermanos – dijo señalando la ventana con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Me quedé con las ganas de acariciarla, pero tenía razón. Mis hermanos estaban como locos por volver a pillarnos en una situación comprometida por el simple hecho de avergonzarnos, así que mejor no tentar la suerte. Fuimos recogiendo nuestras ropas que estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo de la habitación. Bella se había puesto esas braguitas negras que me hacían enloquecer; estaba buscando algo y la expresión de su cara era casi cómica. Revisé mi habitación y encontré lo que buscaba. Me acerqué hasta el escritorio y cogí el sujetador que hacía juego. Estaba colgando de una esquina de mi ordenador.

- No tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido llegar ahí – bromeé mientras le abrochaba el sujetador.

Estábamos terminando de vestirnos cuando mi puerta tembló. Bella me miró mortificada.

- Chiiicoooos, ¡pero si hoy os ha dado tiempo de cerrar la puerta! – canturreó Emmet – Dejad el mete saca para más tarde, ya hemos llegaaaadoooo.

- Como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta con tus rugidos de oso en celo – grité a traves de la madera.

Bella terminó de recoger sus cosas mientras yo cogía su mochila. Cuando al fin bajamos al salón pudimos ver a los chicos. Alice y Jasper estaban a su bola, ambos en su burbuja personal...los que realmente me daban miedo eran Rosalie y Emmet.

- Bella – dijo Emmet – Tu pelo...parece que vienes de echar un casquete – Bella se colocó los mechones rebeldes de su melena a toda prisa con la cara como un tomate.

- Eres taaan gracioso, Emmet – espetó.

- Eso dicen – bromeó el hermano oso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Habeis estudiado bien biología? - dijo Rosalie riendose - ¿De qué es el examen? ¿Del aparato reproductor?

- Ja, ja, ja – dije irónico – Dejadlo ya, ¿vale? Como si vosotros no hicierais lo mismo – me acerqué a Bella y la abracé por la cintura.

- Es que se te pone una cara de gilipollas cuando la miras – dijo mi hermana con ojos soñadores – Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero haceis una pareja de la leche.

- Lo que tengo que aguantar – susurré al oído a Bella. Se rió bajito - ¿Te llevo a casa? - asintió.

- Llevala a casa, pero ya sabes...nada de sobeteo a ver si te va a pillar el suegro ahí dandole todo lo...- colleja de Rose.

- Vamos – le dije a mi novia ignorando a mi amigo.

La ayudé a subirse al coche y puse rumbo a su casa. Alternaba mi mirada entre la carretera y la cara de Bella. La idea llevaba rondándome un par de días...

- Me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres, Bella – me miró y me sonrió.

- Pero si ya los conozco...

- Como mi novia, quiero presentarte como mi novia – abrió los ojos – Llevamos ya algunas semanas y quiero que sepan que si estoy así de feliz es por ti – el orgullo me pudo cuando sentí que su respiración se aceleraba.

- Está bien, cuando quieras...aunque me asusta un poco...- dijo mordiendose el labio.

- Tranquila, que no muerden – bromeé.

- Entonces...quizás deberíamos hacer lo mismo con mi padre – la sonrisa abandonó mis labios y tragué en seco.

- Eso si que me asusta a mi – ahora fue su turno de reir - ¿Qué? No se me olvida ni por asomo de que tu padre es poli, tiene una pistola en casa...argg. Si le caigo mal puede agujerearme el trasero y eso no sería gracioso – se rió aún más fuerte – Está bien, iré a presentrarme a tu padre de nuevo, pero si me dispara será tu culpa.

- No lo hará. Él es feliz si yo lo soy – paré el coche delante de su casa – y lo soy, créeme – me cogió la cara con las manos y me besó – Mucho.

- Mañana vengo a buscarte, ¿vale? Luego te llamo para darte las buenas noches - dije apartando su pelo de la cara.

Me dio otro beso en los labios y se marchó. Me quedé mirandola hasta que la vi desaparecer tras la puerta.

Tenía intención de ir directo a casa, pero el indicador de la gasolina empezó a parpadear. Bendita la gracia que me hacía tener que bajarme del coche para echar gasolina con el frio que hacía, pero no quería correr el riesgo de quedarme en mitad de la carretera. Así que cogí el desvío hasta la gasolinera. Me abroché el abrigo hasta arriba mientras llenaba el depósito del coche. Justo cuando estaba colocando la manguera en el surtidor escuché su voz.

- Vaya, vaya...si Eddie va solito...¿ya has dejado a la nena en su casita?

Me di la vuelta y miré con desprecio a Tanya. Su coche estaba el el surtidor de al lado. La ignoré deliberadamente como llevaba haciendo ya unos días.

- Vamos, Eddie...no pasa nada si me hablas un poquito...como viejos amigos que somos...

- Tu y yo no somos nada, Tanya – espeté.

- Lo quieras o no tu y yo sí que fuimos algo...ay Eddie, no me gusta nada el cambio que has dado...- dijo moviendo su falsa melena.

- Deja-de-llamarme-Eddie– remarqué cada palabra.

- ¿Sabes qué? - se acercó a mi – Llegará un día en el que te des cuenta de que esa niñata y tu no teneis nada que hacer y volverás a mi como un perro.

- Deja de insultar a Bella de una puta vez. Y no volvería a ti ni aunque fueras la única mujer en el mundo, creéme – me di la vuelta para meterme en el coche.

- Ya me lo dirás, Edward...te vas a tragar tus propias palabras.

Sin dedicarla ni un minuto más de mi tiempo cerré la puerta y puse rumbo a mi casa. ¿Qué demonios la pasa a esta chica? Decidí que no valía la pena malgastar mis pensamientos en ella. Era demasiado feliz como para preocuparme por sus palabras, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Me encantó como me salió este capitulo de Edward. Es tan, tan...yo quiero uno así! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Y la aparición de Tanya? <em>

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad_

_**Anna-Myle: **jejeje, Alice es un poco cotilla, jajaja. Aún no acaba, queda historia para rato, al menos 18 capitulos más (estoy metiendo puntos de vista de Edward). Besotes! **Tata XOXO: **jeje, coma diabetico, y tanto! Si este chico es un caramelito! Besitos! **Lolaki: **yo aviso, estoy muy sensible...lo que escriba a partir de ahora va a destilar miel por los cuatro costados, jajaja. La historia de Emm y Rose ya la tengo en mente, pero será a partir de otra historia de E&B que tengo a medias...a ver lo que sale! Un besazo! **Etzelita: **es un amor! jeje! Un abrazo! **Janalez: **yo estoy nerviosa perdida por ver la peli...dejaré a mi peque a los abuelos para ir a verla, jeje. Un beso! **FlorVillu. **Que te ha parecido este capi? A mi me gusta incluso más que el anterior, es tan dulce...:) Besos gigantes! **Karmen-eb: **gracias! Por cierto, me apunto a esa campaña :p Besos! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, un poco cursi sí. Menos mal que él mismo lo reconoce, jaja. Un beso! **Alexz Darcy Black: **y yo otro, jeje. Un saludo! **Sabichan: **muchas gracias por tus palabras! Yo tembién soy muy ansiosa, por eso actualizo tan pronto, jeje. Un beso! **Iga Emo - 12L:** es muuuy tierno, ¿a que si? jejeje, un saludo! **MaraGaunt: **el pobre está coladito por Bella, ains! Un abrazo!_

_Muchas gracias por todas las reviews, estoy alucinada, chicas. Nos leemos el viernes! Por cierto, las que veais la peli en la premier, en el estreno...donde sea...dadme un adelanto! Jejeje. Besos gigantes!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Me fui directa a las duchas, no pensaba meterme en el coche con mi novio toda sudada. Lo hice rápido, pero cuando salí escuché un ruido._

_- ¿Hola? - idiota, haces lo mismo que en las pelis de miedo, pensé – ¿Hay alguien?_

_ De repente noté una presencia a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y era Edward. Un Edward semidesnudo que iba solamente tapado de cintura para abajo con una toalla blanca, un poco pequeña, por cierto..._


	36. Capitulo 36 Conociendo a los suegros

CAPITULO 36 CONOCIENDO A LOS SUEGROS

Las semanas pasaban y mi relación con Edward iba viento en popa.

Venía prácticamente todos los días a buscarme para ir al instituto y he de decir que, después de un par de semanas de ser el centro de atención, la gente dejó de fijarse en nosotros. Incluso Tanya y su séquito dejaron de molestarme, es decir, todo iba genial.

Los chicos y nosotros salíamos en parejas a cenar o a tomar algo, siempre íbamos juntos y a mi eso me encantaba. Mi relación con ellos pareció estrecharse aún más si cabe. Rosalie me daba los mejores consejos para todo, Emmet, aunque me gastaba las bromas más pesadas, se hacía querer, era como un niño de cinco años, así que le quería como a mi hermano pequeño, a pesar de su tamaño. Jasper se convirtió en mi confidente, mi hermano mayor. Y Alice...Alice era Alice, mi super amiga. No podía estar más agradecida por los amigos que tenía.

Edward cada día me demostraba lo bueno que era. Tan dulce, romántico, a veces tan salvaje...Era mi mitad. Mi corazón latía a la par que el suyo.

Mi padre empezó a sospechar algo. Edward pasaba mucho por mi casa y la excusa de "pasaba por aquí" no colaba, ya que vivíamos en puntas opuestas. De todos modos Edward quería que nos presentásemos a nuestros padres de manera formal, ya llevábamos saliendo casi dos meses, tiempo más que suficiente para conocer a los suegros, según él.

- Papá...- dije con mi más tierna voz.

- Dime, pequeña.

- Estooo...Edward va a venir esta tarde – me mordí el labio inferior.

- Vale, de todos modos pasa más tiempo aquí que en su casa...- bromeó.

- Verás...es que quiere presentarse de manera formal...como...mi...novio – susurré. Mi padre me miró y suspiró.

- Bella, ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?

- ¿No...te sorprende? - estaba alucinada, llegué a pensar que montaría un pollo o algo así.

- Para nada, se veía a la legua...Hija...desde el día que vino a buscarte para ese baile...supe que te gustaba...Además no se me escapa una, recuerda que soy policía.

- Oh.

Así que Edward vino a mi casa y se presentó como mi novio. Sorprendentemente mi padre y él conectaron a través del deporte. Edward le contaba batallitas del equipo y mi padre le invitó a ver los partidos con él siempre que quisiera. Alucinante. Aunque tengo que decir que fue un alivio muy grande para mi saber que mi padre aceptaba la relación.

Mi madre también se puso muy contenta e insistió en que antes de ir a la universidad fuéramos a visitarles. Edward enseguida aceptó la propuesta. Una vez que se le quitó el miedo a la pistola de mi padre, parecía encantado de conocer a sus suegros, ¿no se supone que los chicos huyen de eso?

Ahora tocaba mi turno, es decir, conocer a sus padres. Bueno, al doctor Cullen ya le conocía, del hospital, aunque eso no mitigaba mis nervios. ¿Y si no les gustaba? ¿Cómo sería la madre de Edward? ¿Sería amable conmigo? Ya se sabe, las suegras...

Poco antes de las navidades quedamos para cenar en la casa de los Cullen. Irían Emmet y Rosalie, Jazz y Alice y Edward y yo. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco, aunque con las bromitas de Emmet...no sabía qué era mejor.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me sorprendió mucho. Bien, yo ya había estado aquí antes un par de veces, pero siempre en una fiesta, es decir, nunca la había visto con muebles y esas cosas. Estaba decorada con un gusto infinito. Los sillones eran blancos y mullidos, había una delicada mesa de cristal en el centro y tenían una gran tele de plasma. Tamaño familiar, vamos. También había una mesa muy grande con una docena de sillas alrededor y los detalles estaban repartidos por doquier, de manera sutil. Cada jarrón y cada cuadro en el sitio indicado.

Una mujer de mi estatura más o menos salió de la cocina con un delantal, pero de manera elegante. No tendría más de cuarenta años, era esbelta, cara en forma de corazón y unos ojos verdes preciosos. De acuerdo, ya sé de quien sacó Edward los ojos. Tenía una expresión amable en la cara y el pelo de color caramelo enmarcaba a la perfección las lineas de su rostro.

- Bella, cariño, ¡por fin te conozco! - dijo mientras me abrazaba – Parece mentira qu viviendo en un pueblo apenas hayamos coincidido. Tanto he oído hablar de ti...

- Espero que bien – bromeé.

- Oh, por supuesto. Y por lo veo no me mintieron, eres preciosa – dijo guiñándo un ojo a Edward. Me sonrojé.

- Gracias, señora Cullen.

- ¡Ah! No, eso sí que no, no me llames señora por favor, me hace sentir mayor – me susurró al oído – Llámame Esme – asentí riendo. Esta mujer era un encanto.

- ¡Bella! - me saludó el doctor Cullen.

- Ni se te ocurra llamarlo señor – me susurró Esme divertida – Llámale Carlisle, lleva muy mal lo de la edad. Le están saliendo unas canas sospechosas – y se rio.

- Cariño, te he oído. Bella, cielo, bienvenida.

- Gracias...a todos.

Cenamos todos juntos mientras Emmet gastaba sus bromas de siempre. Estuvieron recordando momentos de cuando eran pequeños, las travesuras que hacían, cuando empezó Edward a tocar el piano, cuando Rosalie le dio la primera colleja a Emmet...allá por parvulario. Me reí muchisimo. Los padres de Edward eran encantadores.

Una vez terminada la cena fuimos al salón a tomar café. Charlábamos de cosas sin importancia, en un ambiente distendido y familiar. Me sentía realmente a gusto.

- Bella, ¿vienes conmigo? Quiero enseñarte una cosa – me dijo Edward al oído.

- ¿A donde?

- Ven – y me cogió de la mano y me dirigió fuera de la sala.

- Cuidado con lo que hagais, que todo se oye. Intentad ser silenciosos – Emmet, a veces me encantaría estrangularlo, pero era demasiado grande para mí – ¡Auch! - Rosalie nunca fallaba, debía de tener callo en la mano de tantas collejas.

- ¿A donde me llevas?

- Quiero que escuches algo – me sonrió tiernamente mi novio.

Llegamos a una sala muy espaciosa donde había unos grandes ventanales que daban directamente al bosque. A la derecha había un sillón y una chaiselonge y en el medio del salón se encontraba un maravilloso piano de cola negro. Era precioso.

Edward se acercó al piano y se sentó en el taburete. Le palmeó haciendo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado. Me sonrió y empezó a tocar una maravillosa melodia. Era magnifica. Las notas fluian por toda la sala creando un ambiente único. Le miré y tenía los ojos cerrados y una bonita sonrisa en los labios. La melodía subió de categoría, era una pieza sublime, nunca había oído nada tan perfecto como esa música. Las últimas notas se dispersaron por la estancia, rebotando en mi mente y en mis oídos. Edward seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Edward, es...es...

- ¿Te gusta? - dijo mirandome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Es...maravillosa...

- La compuse pensando en ti. Bella, tu me inspiras esto.

No lo pude evitar y lo besé, más bien me lancé sobre él. Nunca me había imaginado que alguna vez en mi vida alguien compusiese una canción para mí, y menos aún si ese alguien era Edward.

Alguien carraspeó con gracia cuando el beso empezó a subir de nivel. Miramos hacia la puerta. Era Esme. Mi cara debía de ser un poema...qué vergüenza...

- Perdón por la interrupción chicos, pero no lo pude evitar. Hacía tanto tiempo que Edward no tocaba de esa manera...

- ¡Mamá! - dijo avergonzado.

- Es verdad, cielo. Me alegra verte así. Me alegra verte tan bien con tus hermanos y sobre todo me alegra que al fin hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar de verdad.

- Mamá, me voy a sonrojar.

- Chicos, venga, vayamos al salón antes de que Emmet empiece con sus bromas. Mi hija no pudo darme un yerno más infantil – y se marchó riendo.

Las palabras de Esme me abrumaron. Alguien a quien amar de verdad. Me conformaba con que el me amara la cuarta parte de lo que lo hacía yo.

Las Navidades llegaron rápidamente. Este año lo estaba deseando. Años atrás no me entusiasmaban mucho las fiestas, pero ahora me moría por decorar la casa, por ponerme un gorro de Papa Noel y por ir de compras – si, si,si...eso nunca se lo confesaré a Alice – Tenía ganas de vivir, quería reirme, saltar...estaba feliz.

Me lo pasé genial lanzando bolas de nieve en el jardin de los Cullen. Había caído una gran nevada y esa parte de la casa estaba especialmente preciosa...hasta que llegamos nosotros. Jazz corría detrás de Alice intentando que esta no resbalara, pero el duendecillo de mi amiga se lo ponía dificil. Al final acabaron los dos rodando por el suelo. Emmet tiraba bolas a diestro y siniestro, como si fuera un cañón de artillería mientras Rosalie intentaba que su pelo no se mojara, aunque acabó peor que si se hubiese metido a la ducha vestida. Edward trataba de protegerme de las bolas que me mandaba Emmet aunque una de las veces me engañó y me estampó una bola de tamaño familiar en la cara. Me tomé la revancha y se la devolví, pero erré en el disparo, lo que me frustró aún más. Lo único que conseguí fue rodar por todo el jardin hasta quedar debajo de él. En ese momento no me importó estar completamente empapada, ni que en el suelo hubiera una nevada de diez centímetros, lo único que veía era a Edward a dos centímetros de mi boca, con su precioso pelo mojado haciendo que cayera sobre su frente y sus labios...Cuando fui a besarlo...

- Chicos, id a una habitación, ¡nos estais derritiendo toda la nieve! ¡Si seguis así no vamos a poder hacer una segunda ronda! Dios, malditas hormonas – gritó Emmet.

- Emmet, eres único para joder los momentos románticos – dijo Rose mientras nosotros nos levantábamos del suelo. A la mierda el momento romántico.

- Venga Rose, están todo el día pegados como lapas. Por un momento que dejen de hacer guarrerías no les va a pasar nada – en ese momento esquivó una colleja de Rose. Uuuy.

- Emmet, que bruto eres – dijo Jazz riéndose.

- No, cuñado, tengo razón. Además – y nos miró – Chicos, estareis usando protección, ¿no? - lo dijo con fingida seriedad y yo me sonrojé violentamente.

- ¡Emmet! - gritó Edward – Claro que sí, ¿crees que tengo pájaros en la cabeza? Vamos, ¿tu me imaginas con un bebé? - bromeó Edward – ¡Ni de coña!

Justo, ni de coña. Estabamos decidiendo a qué universidad iriamos. Qué pasaría si yo ahora me...no, mejorni pensarlo. Además a mi padre le daría algo, por no decir lo que le podría hacer a mi novio. Una cosa es que se lleven bien y otra muy distinta embarazar a tu única hija.

Nochebuena y Fin de Año los pasamos en la casa de los Cullen. Mi padre vino con nosotros, obviamente. Hizo muy buenas migas con Emmet, al parecer su sentido del humor tan distinto hacía que se compenetraran bien. Hacía tiempo que no oía a mi padre reirse de esa manera. Sin contar con que salió encantado con el matrimonio Cullen.

Los meses pasaban rápidamente. No encontrabamos ya en el mes de abril en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parece mentira lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando eres plenamente feliz...aunque sinceramente, echaba de menos a alguien. No podía ver a Jacob todo lo que me hubiera gustado...cuando de vez en cuando iba con mi padre a la Push él nunca estaba. Toda la relación que mantenía con él últimamente era s traves del móvil y de los mensajes.

Ya habíamos mandado las solicitudes para la universidad. A Edward le habían admitido en Dartmouth, aunque con los créditos de deportista le podrían aceptar en casi cualquiera que él eligiera. Yo estaba esperando mi respuesta, aunque mis notas eran más que suficientes para ir a la misma. Esperaba que así fuera y que me aceptasen. Lo único que quería era ir con él a la universidad. No quería separarme de él durante tanto tiempo, sinceramente no podría.

Rose y Emmet irían a Nueva York. Emmet tenía que ir allí para opositar para profesor de gimnasia y Rose empezaría periodismo. No entendía por qué se tenían que ir tan lejos, pero comprendía que era el futuro que ellos habían elegido. Los echaría de menos, aunque todavía quedaba mucho para que se fueran. No quería pensar en ello aún.

Jazz empezaría los cursos avanzados de dirección de empresas en Port Angeles, para ayudar a Alice, y Alice por su parte haría diseño gráfico, también en Port Angeles, aunque seguirían viviendo en la casa de Alice en Forks.

Me costaría mucho separarme de ellos, pero nos veríamos en vacaciones. Aprovecharíamos cualquier oportunidad para vernos a menudo.

La primavera se dejaba ver a ratos en Forks. Estábamos a mediados de abril.

Edward vino a buscarme como cada mañana. Nunca me cansaba de mirar la perfección de su rostro. Esta mañana estaba especialmente guapo y mis hormonas empezaron a trabajar por sí solas. Hacía un par de semanas que no...habíamos intimado, si no era por una cosa era por otra, no habíamos tenido oportunidad.

Empezó a sonar cierta canción un tanto caliente por los altavoces del coche de mi novio. Perfecto. Yo con un ataque hormonal y me encuentro con esta canción. No lo pude evitar y empecé a cantar la canción sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza. Edward me miraba divertido.

- Amor, ¿esto es una indirecta? - fijo señalando el estereo.

- Mmmm, tómalo como quieras – jugué.

- Bella, no juegues conmigo, te puedes quemar – y me sonrió de lado.

¿Me podía quemar? No, ya estaba ardiendo. Suerte que llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto, si no...

Esta tarde teníamos entrenamiento así que me tocaba quedarme un rato más después de clases. No me importaba lo más mínimo. Iba a tener al lado a mi novio, con esa camiseta tan ajustada, pegándose cada vez más a su cuerpo sudoroso mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo...Bella, por Dios, ¡te estás convirtiendo en una pervertida!

Salí del vestuario y fui hacia el gimnasio. Mientras los chicos entrenaban nosotras ensayabamos. He de decir que tener a Alice de compañera era una locura. Elegía cada canción...Empezó a sonar la música por los altavoces mientras los chicos calentaban. Nosotras por nuestra parte comenzamos con el baile. Tuve la satisfacción de ver a Edward tropezar un par de veces por mirarme. Su cara no tenía precio y mi ego subió como unos diez puntos. Me encantaba que me mirara de esa manera, con deseo. Dios, necesitaba desquitarme ya con mis hormonas o no sabría donde meterme.

El entrenamiento terminó y me quedé hablando con la entrenadora, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no había nadie en el gimnasio. ¡Ugh! Corrí hacia los vestuarios, no me gustaba quedarme sola en un sitio tan grande. No vi a Edward por ningún lado, me estará esperando en el coche.

Me fui directa a las duchas, no pensaba meterme en el coche con mi novio toda sudada. Lo hice rápido, pero cuando salí escuché un ruido.

- ¿Hola? - idiota, haces lo mismo que en las pelis de miedo, pensé – ¿Hay alguien?

De repente noté una presencia a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y era Edward. Un Edward semidesnudo que iba solamente tapado de cintura para abajo con una toalla blanca, un poco pequeña, por cierto. Yo estaba en igual de condiciones, con mi toalla bien anclada en mi cuerpo.

- Que haces aqu...

No me dejó terminar la frase porque se abalanzó sobre mis labios furiosamente.

* * *

><p><em>Uyuyuy, ¿que harán Edward y Bella en los vestuarios? Jejeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo? Yo voy avisando...Aparece Jacob de nuevo...y se avecina drama...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!_

**_Janalez: _**_Tanya no tardará mucho en aparecer :s. Yo también he decidido verla muchas veces, jajaja. Un beso! _**_Tata XOXO: _**_de Tanya no puede salir nada nuevo. Creo que en los próximos capitulos querreis matarme :s. Besos enormes! _**_CaroBereCullen: _**_vamos a rifar a este Edward, nos encanta a todas :p Un beso! _**_FlorVillu: _**_vamos a caer todas en coma diabetico, jajaja. Ya sabes, cuentame que tal la peli! Un beso enorme! _**_Karmen-eb: _**_mmm, capitulo subidito de tono, jejeje. Muchas gracias! Un beso! _**_Alexz Darcy Black: _**_gracias, un saludo! _**_Orisweetcullen: _**_gracias! Síi, dame un adelanto de la peli! Un besote! _**_Iga Emo – 12L: _**_muy muy dulce, jeje. Vas muy bien encaminada con lo de Tanya...Un abrazo!_

_ Bueno, chicas...nos leemos el domingo. Besotes y abrazos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Estábamos las tres en el centro comercial. Llevábamos ya dos horas dando vueltas y Alice aún no encontraba lo que quería para cada una de nosotras. Mientras tanto iba pensando en cómo hacer la fiesta. _

_- Tiene que ser épica, chicas...Si hace buen tiempo podriamos hacer la fiesta en el jardin, aunque a tu madre le dará un ataque si tocan sus flores – le dijo Alice a Rose._

_- Oh sí, es capaz de matar si alguien le pisa sus flores. Nada, la fiesta se hará dentro. Bella, ¿tú que opinas?_

_- Yo creo que...- wow, que mareo..._


	37. Capitulo 37 Sorpresas

CAPITULO 37 SORPRESAS

Tuve que apartarme para poder respirar.

- Edward – jadeé – ¿Qué haces? Nos pueden ver.

- No, ya me he encargado de eso, estamos solos... No sabes cómo me pones, Bella – y me besó salvajemente.

Vale, para entonces yo me encontraba en el cielo. Ver a Edward fuera de control sobrepasado por sus hormonas era una delicia. No es que no me gustara cuando era dulce y romántico, pero después de dos semanas de abstinencia me apetecía de todo menos dulzura.

Me apretó contra él y estaba muy excitado. No pude evitar jadear al notarlo.

- Bella, así me tienes desde esta mañana – y dejó caer mi toalla – Primero cantando esa canción en el coche y luego con tanto movimiento... – besó mi cuello.

Mi cuerpo hacía rato que ya había reaccionado. Yo también dejé caer su toalla y de nuevo de maravillé con la perfección de su cuerpo. Me cogió de los muslos para que enrollase las piernas en sus caderas. Empezó a andar conmigo encima hasta que topamos con algo. Era un lavabo...por mi perfecto. Empecé a tocarle, pero me tomó la mano para que parara.

- Bella, no puedo más, te...necesito. No hay tiempo para eso...

Sonreí para mis adentros; hice el intento de subirme de nuevo a sus caderas cuando volvió a interrumpirme.

- No, así no. Date la vuelta – me susurró. Me puse un poco nerviosa, ¿qué quería hacer? - Amor, confia en mi, nunca haría nada que no quisieras – me dijo en el oído.

Le obedecí, confiaba plenamente en él. Cuando me giré lo comprendí todo. Había un espejo encima del lavamanos, lo suficientemente grande para reflejar nuestros cuerpos. He de decir que era la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto. Yo estaba agarrada al borde del lavabo y Edward detrás de mi, con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo y agarrándome fuertemente por las caderas, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas.

- Amor, quiero que veas como te hago el amor – me susurró de nuevo mientras lamía mi cuello – Bella, no creo que pueda ser suave – me estremecí.

- No...no quiero que seas suave.

Acarició mi espalda y luego mi intimidad. Metió sus dedos para comprobar mi humedad y cuando los sacó los lamió uno a uno. Esa imagen me encendió hasta extremos insospechados. Moví mi trasero para sentir su excitación. Un sonoro jadeo salió de mi boca.

- Edward, por favor – no podía aguantar ni un minuto más así.

Cumpliendo mis deseos, cogió una de mis piernas por la parte trasera de la rodilla y con su brazo nos sujetó en esa postura a la altura del lavabo y entró en mi fuertemente, como prometió, sin ser suave. Lejos de desagradarme, me gustó, era lo que necesitaba, porque era eso precisamente, necesidad de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Nuestros cuerpos humedecidos de movían frenéticamente y los jadeos y gemidos inundaban los vestuarios. Edward apartó mi pelo para poder besar y morder mejor mi cuello. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados de placer, dejándome llevar por el momento.

- Bella – jadeó – Abre...los..ojos.

- Edward...

Cuando miré al espejo de nuevo vi una imagen sumamente excitante. Edward detrás de mi agarrandome fuertemente por las caderas, probablemente me dejaría marca, pero en ese instante me daba igual. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y jadeantes sobre mi cuello. Tuve que agarrarme al lavabo por los movimientos tan frenéticos que Edward provocaba. Soltó una de sus manos de mi cadera y tocó mi nuca, empujandome suavemente hacia adelante. No podía más, me sentía desvanecer.

- Te...amo – me jadeó en el oído.

No pude más y mi liberación llegó en un segundo. Tras dos movimientos más de Edward sentí que dejaba caer parte de su peso sobre mi espalda mientras soltaba mi pierna e intentaba estabilizarme. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos, unidos, sin separarnos aún.

A pesar de que se sentía tan bien, salió lentamente de mi y me giró para quedar cara a cara. Acarició mis mejillas y mis labios. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y todavía tenía la respiración entrecortada, al igual que yo.

- Te quiero, Bella – y besó dulcemente los labios.

- Y yo a ti – era la primera vez que nos lo decíamos con palabras.

- ¿No...habré sido muy bruto? - dijo mientras revisaba mi cuerpo.

- No, para nada.

- Pues creo que te dejé una marca en el cuello – me besó sobre el mordisco – Perdoname no era mi intención...

- Calla...no pasa nada – le callé con un beso.

Edward cogió la toalla del suelo y me secó con ternura. Nos vestimos y fuimos hacia su coche sin mediar palabra.

Una vez dentro nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reirnos a carcajadas.

- Ha estado bien, ¿eh? - me preguntó mi novio.

- Demasiado bien – admití.

- ¿Tanto como para repetirlo?

- ¡Edward! - me puse roja como un tomate – Ahora que lo pienso...¡Imaginate que nos hubiesen pillado, qué vergüenza!

- Mmm, más morboso y excitante – dijo mientras me tocaba el muslo.

- P...para, que no respondo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa hicimos juntos la tarea y después vimos una pelicula en el salón, los dos abrazados. Podría estar siempre así.

Llegó mayo. Todo era perfecto. Todo menos que Emmet y Rose se iban a ir el mes que viene a vivir a Nueva York. Me entristecí mucho porque pensé que se irian en septiembre con el comienzo de las clases. En fin, intentaré pasar más tiempo con ellos, pensé. Aunque siempre podemos ir a visitarlos.

Estaba en mi casa repasando la tarea cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Jake! ¡Por fin hablamos! ¿Qué tal todo? – llevaba un par de semanas sin poder comunicarme con Jacob.

- Si, he estado un poco...liado.

- ¿Liado? ¿Cómo de liado? - bromeé.

- Estoooo...- me está ocultando algo – Bella, el viernes habrá una fiesta en la Push, vendrás, ¿no?

- Jake, no se...- quería estar con Edward...

- Puede venir tu novio – lo dijo como si fuera un insulto.

- Oh, se lo diré...¿Jake qué me ocultas?

- Bella...mejor en la fiesta te lo cuento, ¿vale?

- Vale, lo entiendo, me estas chantajeando para que vaya, ¿no es así?

- Cómo me conoces – rió.

- Está bien, Jake, se lo diré a Edward, iremos a esa fiesta.

- ¡Genial! ¡Ciao, cielo!

Bien, ahora como le diré a Edward. Jake no es que sea de su devoción...pero me encantaría ir con él a la Push, es un paisaje tan...perfecto. Y además en esta época...En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- Amor – dijo mi novio mientras me besaba.

- Edward...estaba pesando en tí.

- Mmmm, ¿en que postura? - sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Edward! - le regañé – Me ha llamado Jake – su cara cambió de expresión.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que le pasa ahora al pecho lobo? - dijo irónicamente. Ignoré el comentario.

- Nos ha invitado a una fiesta en la playa de la Push.

- ¿A los dos? - se sorprendió.

- Sí, ¿por qué te extrañas?

- Bueno, yo no le caigo bien y él no me cae bien, así que...- nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Edward, por favor...- le hice un pucherito al estilo Alice. Él rodó los ojos...no se podía resistir.

- De acuerdo, iré. ¿Cuando es la fiesta? - empecé a dar palmitas. Tanto tiempo con Alice me estaba afectando.

- Este viernes por la noche.

- Bella, imposible – parecía apesadumbrado de verdad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Emmet me ha pedido que le ayude a empaquetar sus cosas para la mudanza este fin de semana. El sábado tienen que tener todo preparado para irse.

- Oh, me hubiera gustado ir a esa fiesta, además Jake me tenía que decir algo.

- Bueno, puedes ir tu, aunque no me haga gracia que vayas allí sola – ahora rodé los ojos yo – Además por una tarde que estemos sin vernos no creo que se vaya a acabar el mundo – rió – Creo que sobreviviremos.

- No se yo...- bromeé.

- Aprovechemos entonces el tiempo – y se abalanzó sobre mí en el sofá.

Como era de esperar fui sola a la Push, bueno con mi padre, me refiero a que fui sin Edward, muy a mi pesar.

Cuando llegamos había una ambiente increible. Las fogatas ya estaban ardiendo y los jovenes pululaban a lo largo de toda la playa. Además la noche acompañaba, no hacía nada de frío y el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver un cielo totalmente plagado de estrellas. En ese mismo momento eché de menos a Edward.

Mi padre fue con Billy dentro de la casa mientras yo observaba el paisaje.

- Vaya, ¿tu novio te ha dejado venir sola?

- ¡Jake! - le abracé fuertemente – No ha podido venir, está ayudando a su hermana a mudarse. Ya era hora de que tu y yo nos viéramos...casi se me estaba olvidando tu cara...

- Sí...bueno – se rascó la cabeza - Oh, ¿Rose se va? - cambio de tema...En fin, a Jake le caía muy bien Rosalie por la ayuda que me tendió en su momento.

- Sí, se va con Emmet a Nueva York, les echaré mucho de menos.

- Bueno, ¿y que tal te va con Cullen? – dijo mientras andabamos sobre la arena.

- Genial, es...maravilloso, es tan dulce y tan atento conmigo...le quiero mucho, Jake.

- En fin- , no es que sea de mi agrado, pero si ahora te hace feliz...

- Mucho, aunque llevamos apenas unos meses siento que quiero tenerle a mi lado por siempre.

- Te comprendo...- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca de nuevo. Antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle él cambió de tema...de nuevo – ¿Ya sabes a que Universidad irás?

- Oh sí, me han aceptado en Dartmouth, recibí la respuesta hace unos días. Me iré con Edward.

- Me alegro mucho, de verdad.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Que harás al salir del instituto? Irás a la universidad...

- Bella, ven sientate – palmeó la arena.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo? - me estaba asustando.

- No, no ocurre nada malo, todo lo contrario – rió.

- Entonces...

- Bella, estoy con alguien y vamos en serio – oh, eso si que no me los esperaba.

- Jake, es...es...fantástico, quiero decir, porque tu estás feliz, ¿no?

- Nunca he estado más feliz, Bella – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Oh, pero dime quien es la afortunada, ¿la conozco? - realmente me sentía feliz por mi amigo, se lo merecía.

- Esto...sí, la conoces – titubeó.

- ¿Y quién es? Dímelo – le sacudí el brazo.

- Es... Leah – eso tampoco me lo esperaba.

- ¿Leah? ¿La que yo conozco? ¿La hermana de Seth?

- Sí – susurró.

- Pero...¿como? ¿Y...cuando? - esa chica era un hueso.

- Más o menos cuando tu y Cullen empezasteis. Yo...tanto tiempo la tuve enfrente y no quise verlo...Leah llevaba bastante tiempo enamorada de mi y yo...no lo vi.

- Vaya, por eso yo le caía tan mal...

- ¿Que?

- ¡Claro! ¡Yo pasaba mucho tiempo contigo y a ella le sentaba mal eso, que tonta, ¡como no lo vi antes! - dije dandome un golpe en la frente.

- Justo eso – oi una voz detrás de nosotros. Me giré y era Leah – Siempre creí que vosotros dos teníais algo – rió. Se sentó al lado de Jake y se besaron.

- Nada más lejos de la realidad, Leah, Jake y yo somos como hermanos.

- Ya, ya lo sé y lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte perdón por todas las malas miradas que te he mandado durante tanto tiempo – rió.

- Bah, eso no es nada.

- Así que serás mi dama de honor si me caso, ¿no? - me preguntó Leah.

- Por supuesto. ¿Amigas? - le tendí la mano.

- Amigas – y me apretó la mano fuertemente y me abrazó.

La noche fue genial. Los chicos de la manada, como se hacían llamar, siguieron con sus bromas y chistes alrededor de la fogata. No podía parar de reir.

- Y después de todo Quil está con Kim, aunque no deja que él la acompañe a comprar ropa, con el hobby que tiene el chico por abrir los probadores... – se rió Paul.

- Bueno, yo tengo novia, no como otros...- dijo Quil abrazando a su novia.

Pero no pararon con sus bromas. E incluso avanzaron un nivel más y empezaron a lanzarse bolitas de comida. Jake atinó de lleno en el ojo a Embry y este cogió el bote de ketchup y le salpicó toda a camiseta. Leah, Kim y yo corriamos riendo intentando escapar de la lluvia de ketchup.

- Embry, ven aquí – cantó Jake con tono asesino.

Nosotras no pudimos contener las carcajadas. Estaban pringosos hasta más no poder. Charlie salió de casa de Billy.

- Bella, nos vamos, hija.

- ¿Ya? - me lo estaba pasando genial, no quería irme.

- Bella, son las dos de la mañana y mañana me voy de pesca.

No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Me despedí de los chicos y fui con Leah hasta la puerta de la casa de Billy, donde se encontraba Jake. Tenía la camiseta roja completamente, se la quitó porque chorreaba...iba dejando huella hallá por donde pisaba.

- Pareces un perrito caliente – bromeé.

- ¿Sí? Muy graciosa – y me manchó la nariz.

- Jake, no la manches, se pringará la ropa tan linda que trae – le regañó Leah.

- Chicos, me marcho ya, de todos modos nos veremos pronto – abracé a mi amigo. Me sentí un poco incomoda, estaba abrazandole medio desnudo con su novia al lado - Leah, me alegro por vosotros en serio – y la abracé también.

- Ven a vernos pronto, ¿vale? – me dijo.

Me despedí de ellos con la mano mientras me metía en el coche patrulla de mi padre.

Miré el movil. Oh, dios, cinco llamadas perdidas de Edward. Mañana le llamaría, ahora era tarde y estaría cansado.

Lo primero que hice cuando me levanté al dia siguiente fue llamar a Edward, pero no me contestaba. ¿Se habrá enfadado conmigo? Volví a llamarle con el mismo resultado. Oh, no debería de haber ido sin él a la playa. Volví a llamarle y nada. Él siempre llevaba el móvil encima. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Estaba a punto de desesperarme. De hecho me estaba vistiendo para ir a su casa cuando marqué de nuevo y esta vez si me contestó.

- Amor – oh, por lo menos no estaba enfadado – Estás un poco ansiosa por oirme, ¿no?

- ¡Ugh! ¡Edward, pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo! - le regañé. Él se rió.

- Y por qué iba a estar enfadado, ¿acaso hiciste algo por lo que yo me pudiera enfadar?

- Sí, no cogerte el teléfono. ¿No estás enfadado?

- Sólo un poquito, te olvidaste de mí – puso vocecita tierna.

- Nunca me podré olvidar de ti, mi vida.

- ¿Paso a buscarte para comer juntos?

- Si quieres podemos comer en mi casa, mi padre no está...- dije tratando de ser seductora.

- En diez minutos estoy ahí.

No me dio tiempo a despedirme. Reí yo sola. A veces era tan...impulsivo.

Antes de que nos dieramos cuenta estabamos en junio. Alice ya estaba preparandolo todo para la graduación y el baile de fin de curso. Además andaba como una loca preparando la fiesta de despedida de Rose y Emmet. Se celebraría después de la graduación.

Estábamos las tres en el centro comercial. Llevábamos ya dos horas dando vueltas y Alice aún no encontraba lo que quería para cada una de nosotras. Mientras tanto iba pensando en cómo hacer la fiesta.

- Tiene que ser épica, chicas...Si hace buen tiempo podriamos hacer la fiesta en el jardin, aunque a tu madre le dará un ataque si tocan sus flores – le dijo Alice a Rose.

- Oh sí, es capaz de matar si alguien le pisa sus flores. Nada, la fiesta se hará dentro. Bella, ¿tú que opinas?

- Yo creo que...- wow, que mareo.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo Rose mientras me tocaba la frente – Estás un poco pálida.

- Chicas...no...no me encuentro bien...- dije agarrandome a la pared mientras el mareo se apederaba de mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>Parece que ese mareo ha activado todas las alarmas, ¿eh? Bueno, en el adelanto que os voy a dar del próximo capitulo se confirman las sospechas...son cosas que pasan y que tienen que afrontar. Nadie dijo que todo fuera a ser fácil. ¿Cómo reaccionarán las chicas? ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Y Edward? <em>_¿Qué os ha parecido la vuelta de Jacob? __Por cierto, la pelicula me encantó desde el primer minuto hasta el último! Quiero ración doble de vampiro! Jajaja._

_Muchas gracias por comentar, chicas._

**_Kathy1000: _**_sospechoso del todo...Un saludo! _**_Lolaki: _**_yo tampoco los veo preparados, pero estas cosas pasan...Un besote! _**_Alexz Darcy Black: _**_parece que si...Un abrazo! _**_CaroBereCullen: _**_me parece que de falsa alarma nada...ay pobre, la esperan unos capis algo duros! Un beso! _**_Anna-Myle: _**_fijate lo que le ha hecho en los vestuarios, jajaja. Un besote! _**_Orisweetcullen: _**_justo, a Charlie no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia...la peli me encantó! creo que la veré otra vez :p Un beso! _**_FlorVillu: _**_tenemos nuevo miembro en la familia...no me pegueis por dejarla embarazada! Jeje. Respecto a la peli...la última media hora me la pasé mordiendome las uñas, y eso que sabía lo que iba a pasar...no puedo esperar tanto tiempo! Besos enormes! _**_Tata XOXO: _**_no me mates todavía, jajaja. ¿Qué tal la noticia de Jacob? Muuucho drama para Bella...Besotes! _**_MaraGaunt: _**_el destino les tenía que poner pruebas a estos dos, todo no podía ser tan fácil...Un abrazo! _

_ Muchas gracias por comentar y por los favoritos y alertas. Por cierto, esta semana seguramente suba "Mi profesora de seducción", os avisaré cuando vaya a hacerlo. Besos enormes! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Decidimos hacer la prueba en casa de Alice, no quería recibir tal noticia en un apestoso baño de alguna vieja cafetería. Ni que decir tiene que el viaje se me hizo eterno y entre lágrimas silenciosas._

_ Una vez llegamos a su casa leímos las instrucciones y me hice la prueba. Los dos minutos que había que esperar se me hicieron eternos mientras estaba sentada en la bañera con mis dos amigas, una a cada lado._

_- Ya han pasado los dos minutos – me dijo Alice con cautela._

_ Me acerqué a la prueba y cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando vi el resultado...Dos rayas..._


	38. Capitulo 38 ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

CAPITULO 38 ¿QUÉ TE PASA, BELLA?

Alice y rose me cogieron y entre las dos me ayudaron a caminar en dirección al baño para refrescarme un poco ya que no tenía muy claro por donde pisaban mis pies.

- Ven, un poco de agua te espabilará...aquí hace mucho calor, se te habrá bajado la tensión un poco,

Mi mareo iba en aumento y una sensación de nausea se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Cuando entramos al baño y me miré en el espejo me asusté. Tenía los labios blancos haciendo juego con mi cara. Una capa de sudor me cubría la frente. Me encontraba mal, tan mal que no recordaba haberme sentido así antes.

- Bella, estás...

No dejé a Alice terminar la frase. Tuve que correr para no vomitar donde no debía. Algo malo me pasaba, yo nunca vomitaba, otras cosas no, pero el estómago le tenía fuerte.

- Bella, cielo – me dijo Rose mientras me sujetaba el pelo.

- Rose, vete, no tienes por qué ver esto – jadeé.

- Oh, no seas tonta, esto le pasa mucho a Emmet por las comilonas que se pega – no pude evitar reir, aunque una nueva arcada rompió mi risa.

- Voy a por una manzanilla – dijo Alice.

Cuando pude despegarme del inodoro me enjuagué la boca y me eché agua por la cara. Parecía que estaba un poco mejor, pero el color no llegaba a mi cara. Al menos el mal sabor de boca habia desaparecido.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias Rose.

- ¿Por qué no vamos fuera? Será mejor que te de un poco el aire.

Me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos hacia la salida. Por el camino nos encontramos a Alice, que venía con una botella de agua y una manzanilla.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Asentí como pude. Una vez fuera nos sentamos en un banco el aire impactó en mi cara y me sentí muchisimo mejor. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi corazón se calmara un poco. Aun me pitaban un poco los oídos debido al mareo.

- No se qué demonios me ha pasado – reconocí.

- ¿Te habrá sentado algo mal? - preguntó Alice.

- No se...esta mañana no he comido demasiado, tenía el estómago revuelto.

- ¿En serio? Igual es un virus – dijo Rose.

- Eso es lo que dicen los médicos cuando no tienen idea de lo que te pasa, Rose...deberías de saberlo por tu padre – bromeó Alice - ¿Te sientes algún sintoma más?

- Si, me mareo de vez en cuando...Nunca me había pasado esto...- fruncñi el ceño.

- ¿No? ¿Desde cuando te sientes mal? - preguntó Rose.

- Llevo unos días así, no sé...tampoco le he dado importancia...seguramente son los nervios de los próximos días...- Alice y Rose se miraron muy serias. Luego me miraron a mi.

- Eh...Cielo...no estarás...- Rose dejó la frase sin acabar y miró a Alice de nuevo.

- ¿Que? - apremié.

- Bella – me llamó Alice – ¿No estarás...embarazada? - cerró los ojos después de decirlo.

- ¿¡Que! - chilé – ¡No! ¡No puede ser! - bajo ningún concepto, me niego a pensar eso.

- Oh, por poder ser...¿acaso no follais como conejos?

- Rose, no seas bruta. Además ellos toman precauciones. Porque las tomais, ¿no? - preguntó Alice.

- ¡Claro! Claro que sí – respondí.

- A ver, ¿cuando tuviste tu última regla?

- Pues...

Sí estaba yo para acordarme de...espera...¡No me acordaba! Empecé a hacer cuentas...la regla me tenía que haber venido el día...¿más o menos el día dos?

- ¿A qué día estamos? - pregunté.

- A dieciocho.

- ¿Que? - volví a chillar. No, no podía ser.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? - preguntó Alice con temor.

- Tengo...tengo un...retraso de casi dos semanas...- susurré.

- Dios santo, Bella. ¿Esto te había pasado antes?

- Yo...no...siempre he sido muy...regular...

Rompí a llorar. Eso no podía ser. No. Tenía que ser otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa. Algún virus o alguna infección...Yo no podía estar...embarazada. No porque no quisiera tener hijos, que claro que quería, sino porque no era el momento. En septiembre me iria con Edward a la universidad...Y, por el amor de Dios, sólo tengo dieciocho años...Oh, Edward, como se lo tomaría en caso de que yo...Mal. Esto no tenía que haber pasado tan pronto. Y mi padre...

Empecé a sacudirme violentamente por el llanto. Rose y Alice me abrazaron y aguantaron mis lágrimas hasta que logré calmarme un poco.

- Bella, creo que primero tendríamos que ir a una farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo, ¿no? Igual es un retraso o alguna otra cosa y te estás comiendo la cabeza por nada – dijo Alice.

- Sí, vamos – me ordenó Rose mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

Fuimos a una farmacia allí mismo, en Port Angeles, no me quiero ni imaginar el revuelo que hubieramos causado en Forks, se hubiera enterado todo el pueblo nada más pisar la farmacia.

Decidimos hacer la prueba en casa de Alice, no quería recibir tal noticia en un apestoso baño de alguna vieja cafetería. Ni que decir tiene que el viaje se me hizo eterno y entre lágrimas silenciosas.

Una vez llegamos a su casa leímos las instrucciones y me hice la prueba. Los dos minutos que había que esperar se me hicieron eternos mientras estaba sentada en la bañera con mis dos amigas, una a cada lado.

- Ya han pasado los dos minutos – me dijo Alice con cautela.

Me acerqué a la prueba y cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando vi el resultado. Dos rayas. Es decir que mis sospechas se confirmaban. Un bebe. Iba a tener un bebe de Edward.

- Positivo – dije llorando silenciosamente.

¡- Bella! - las dos me abrazaron efusivamente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - me preguntó Alice mientras apartaba el pelo de mi cara.

- Yo...- a la mente me vino mi pensamiento anterior "un bebe de Edward" - yo no puedo abortar, Alice, no puedo. Simplemente no me lo perdonaría en la vida. ¿Pero qué le voy a decir a Edward? ¿Y...y a mi padre? - dije de nuevo llorando.

- Bella, mi hermano lo entenderá, estas cosas pasan...sois un pareja...

- Pero el no quiere niños, Rose, me lo dijo claramente – mi llanto se acrecentó.

- Las cosas hay que hablarlas, Bella, ademas, no creo que se lo vaya a tomar mal, él te quiere. No va a dejar que pases por esto sola, de eso estoy segura.

- ¿Y mi padre Rose? ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi padre?

- Bella, escuchame – me tomó las mejillas con las manos para obligarme a mirarla – eres mayor de edad, eres una mujer adulta y como tal tienes que enfrentarte a la vida. Tu padre tendrá que aceptar tu decisión.

- ¿Cuando...se lo vas a decir? - preguntó Alice.

- Yo...necesito tiempo...todavía no me hago a la idea... miré de nuevo la prueba de embarazo.

- De acuerdo, cariño, pero no lo alargues mucho. Las cosas hay que afrontarlas cuanto antes y esto es algo que tarde o temprano se va a notar – sonó mi teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Como esta mi preciosa novia? - hablando del rey de Roma...

- B...bien, en casa de Alice...- titubeé.

- ¿Estás bien amor? Te noto la voz rara...

- No, es que me...creo que me ha sentado algo mal y...¿donde estas?

- Oh, ya estoy de vuelta. Los chicos y yo pasaremos por casa de Alice en unos veinte minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale...Edward...

- ¿Sí?

- Te...quiero.

- Y yo a ti, amor.

Cuando colgué me quedé mirando el teléfono como si me fuera a hablar. Alcé la vista y me di cuenta que estaba sola en el baño. Las chicas me habían dejado ese minuto de intimidad. Bajé las escaleras con la prueba de embarazo aún en la mano. Todo mi mundo se había dado la vuelta...

- Vienen en veinte minutos – susurré mientras me sentaba con las chicas en el sofá.

- Bella, tu...tranquila, todo va a salir bien, estamos contigo – dijo Alice mientras me pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

- Sí...no sabes cuanto me apena tener que irme ahora...- admitió Rose mientras hacía un pucherito.

- Chicas, gracias por...- oh, Dios...

No terminé la frase, tuve que ir corriendo al baño de la planta baja y vomitar lo poco que quedaba en mi estomago. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tirada, pero cuando quise darme cuenta estaban llamando a la puerta.

- ¿Amor? - Edward abrió la puerta - Oh, dios mio, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme – Tienes muy mala cara, ¿por qué no llamamos a mi padre?

- ¡No! - exclamé – Es...algo que me habrá sentado mal...en serio...no quiero ir al médico...Además ya estoy mejor.

- ¿En serio? - me apartó un mechón sudoroso de la frente – Estás un poco pálida, cielo.

- No...de verdad, estoy muchisimo mejor – intenté mostrar una sonrisa, pero fue imposible.

Después de eso estuve toda la noche ausente, no podía parar de pensar en lo que se me venía encima. Yo, ¿con un bebe? Mi...bebe...mio y de Edward...¿como se lo tomaría él? Me sentí muy mal al engañarle esa tarde pero...temía su actitud. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Pasaron casi dos semanas más y todavía no le había dicho nada a Edward. Por un lado me sentía mal por no contarselo, él tenía derecho a saberlo, era su hijo, pero por otro lado me daba pánico que se lo tomara mal, ¿qué pasaba si decidía que no quería responsabilidades? ¿Qué pasaba si después de que se lo dijera me...dejaba?...Y mi padre era caso aparte. Cada vez que le intentaba hacer la cena tenía que salir disparada porque los olores de la comida me daban nauseas.

Evidentemente no eran tontos y se olían que algo me pasaba. Estaba como ausente. Cuando me hablaban no mostraba interés a lo que me decían y siempre respondía con monosílabos.

Además se acercaba la graduación y el baile, menos mal y gracias a Dios que era todo el mismo día, no hubiera aguantado que Alice me torturara con más vestidos.

El dia tan esperado llegó. El baile y la graduación. Hoy hablaré con Edward, tu puedes Bella. Debía decirle muchas cosas, aparte de lo obvio, no podría ir a la universidad, creo que la tripa no me dejara llegar a mi mesa de estudios...

- Bella, venga, ánimo, ya verás como todo sale bien – dijo Alice mientras me maquillaba. Habiamos quedado en que los chicos nos recogían en su casa. De hecho ya estaban abajo.

- Alice...no se...

- Bella, tengo que decirte que Edward a estado preguntando a los chicos por ti.

- ¿Qué dices Rose? - entré en pánico.

- Tranquila, Bella, ellos no saben nada – respiré un poco – Además no debes alterarte, el bebé lo nota todo – y acarició mi vientre aun plano.

No me hacía a la idea aún. Será porque no se me notaba, no sé. De todos modo Alice me había puesto un vestido precioso de color azul, el preferido de Edward, que se hacía más holgado hacía las caderas, me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y, por suerte, en los pies me puso unas sandalias de un par de centímetros de altas.

Tras media hora más de retoques, bajamos a ver a los chicos. Edward estaba precioso. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa azul del mismo tono que mi vestido. Cuando me vio me sonrió, tomo mi mano y la besó.

- Estás preciosa – me susurró.

- Y tu estás hermoso – wow, ¿iba a tener un hijo con este dios? Espero que salga a él en todo, pensé.

Fuimos por parejas en los coches. Llegamos realmente en poco tiempo, ¿por qué demonios conducían tan rápido?

La recogida de diplomas y de orlas se hizo en el gimnasio, en el que acto seguido se realizaría el baile. La ceremonia pasó sin mayores contratiempos, que si abrazos por aquí o lágrimas por allá, yo de veras seguía ausente.

Lo tenía decidido. Esta noche le diría a Edward que estaba embarazada. No podía aguantar más. No podía mirarle a los ojos al saber que le estaba ocultando ese secreto.

Cuando conseguí zafarme del abrazo de mi padre y de Jake que vino a ver mi graduación fui hasta donde estaba Edward. Estaba con sus padre y hermanos. Después de los abrazos de rigor y las felicitaciones le cogí del brazo.

- Edward, tengo que hablar contigo – le dije mientras salíamos del gimnasio.

- ¿Pasa algo, amor?

- No, bueno...tengo que decirte algo...- le llevé hasta el pasillo principal del instituto. A lo lejos se podía oir que la música empezaba a sonar.

- Tu dirás – me sonrió de lado.

En ese momento pasaron unos camareros con unos carritos. Por el olor era comida. Y por el olor una nausea comenzó a atravesar mi cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien?

No le pude contestar, tuve que salir corriendo para no vomitar en medio del pasillo. Cuando llegué al baño me descargué sobre él con furia. ¿Cuando iba a terminar esto? No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí. Me miré en el espejo. Parecía un zombie, el rimmel que me había puesto Alice caía a los lados de mis ojos por el esfuerzo y estaba blanca como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Limpié mi cara como pude y me aclaré la boca.

Salí al encuentro de Edward, me esperaba en el mismo sitio de antes, pero su expresión había cambiado. Estaba tenso.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó fríamente. Tenía una de las manos en un puño y la otra portaba un papel.

- Sí...algo que me ha senta...

- ¿Algo que te ha sentado mal, no Bella? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas así? ¿Acaso es que todo te sienta mal? - dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz.

- Edward...¿qué te ocurre?

- Bella, ¿cuando pensabas decirmelo? ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que estas embarazada? - palidecí aún más. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

- Yo...te lo iba a decir ahora pero de repente me he encontrado mal y...

- Bella, ¿de quien es el bebe?

¿Cómo?

* * *

><p><em>No me mateis, no me mateis...por lo menos aún no. Os dije que habría drama...aquí está el drama. ¿Qué le pasa a Edward? ¿Qué ha desencadenado esa actitud tan fría? Esto se pone interesante, chicas. Aunque aviso, el drama para Bella continúa...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y por los favoritos._

_**CaroBereCullen: **Confirmado el embarazo! Un beso! **FlorVillu: **No me mates, porfa! Qye aún queda historia! Jejeje...La peli es que me hizo hasta dudar al final, te lo juro...me puse de los nervios, jajaja! Besos enormes! **Tata XOXO: **a ver, todo el día pegados...si es que era norma, jeje. Jake va a aparecer pronto...Un beso! **Orisweetcullen: **de momento están las cosas dificiles...veremos a ver que pasa! Besos! **Vale: **muchas gracias por leer el fic! Lo del embarazo son cosas que pasan y que tienen que enfrentar...todo no ùeder ser tan fácil siempre. Un abrazo! **PRISGPE: **salió sorpresa! Y es normal con tanto meneo, jajaja. Un saludo! **Alexz Darcy Black: **pues parece que Edward está un poco enfadado...Un abrazo! **Janalez: **ups, esa es otra cosa...la reacción de Charlie...Un beso! **Anna-Myle: **a ver que pasa con estos dos...En cuanto a la peli...espero que puedas verla pronto, probablemente es la que más me ha gustado de la saga. Un Besote! **Flowers19: **las cosas se han puesto un poquito dificiles para la pareja...muchas gracias por tus comentarios, un besote! **CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie: **la historia se pone interesante...aún queda mucha trama por delante! Un abrazo! **MaraGaunt: **creo que se lo que te estás imaginando (jo, que lío) y me parece que no vas mal encaminada...Un beso! **Lolaki: **en realidad no era la mejor época para ellos...pero en fin. Un besito!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero vuestras opiniones! Nos leemos el jueves, en esa actualización os diré cuando subo la próxima historia. Besotes a todas! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Hey, Bella, ¿qué tal anoche? – cuando vio mi cara cambió de expresión – Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible, hija – dijo mientras me tocaba la frente – ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Has discutido con Edward? – no lo pude evitar, me tembló el labio cuando oí su nombre._

_- Papá...tengo que hablar contigo...Siéntate..._

_- Qué pasa, hija, me estas asustando..._

_- Papá...estoy...embarazada – susurré._

_- ¿Que? - rugió..._


	39. Capitulo 39 Escuchame, Edward

CAPITULO 39 ESCUCHAME, EDWARD

¿Como de que quien es el bebe? ¿Yo...le habré oído mal? Miré alrededor para ver si alguien más observaba la escena. Esot no tenía pinta de ser ninguna broma, no hubiera sido de buen gusto...¿estaba hablando en serio?

- ¿Qué quieres decir Edward? - susurré, para entonces yo ya estaba temblando. La cara de Edward no era la de mi Edward. Parecía furioso.

- Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero – parecía que le iba a salir humo de la nariz.

- No...no...se a que...Edward, si no te lo he dicho antes es porque no sabía como decírtelo...- estaba a punto de llorar, no iba a aguantar mucho más.

- Te entiendo, no sabías como decirme que tu hijo es de Black, ¿no?

¿¡Que! - chillé – ¿Qué estas insinuando? Yo solo he estado contigo Edward, fuiste el primero y el único en todo – ya no sabía si lloraba de rabia o de miedo. ¿Acaso creía que yo le había engañado? ¿Cómo podía pasarse eso por su cabeza? ¡Yo le amo a él! ¡Solo a él!

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué tienes que decir a esto?

Me enseñó lo que llevaba en la mano. Eran dos fotos en las que saliamos Jake y yo, las reconocí en el acto. Era en la fiesta de la Push, hace un mes. En una foto Jake estaba muy cerca de mi...y por el ángulo en que la foto estaba tomada parecía que nos íbamos a besar. En la otra yo abrazaba a Jake que se encontraba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Me acordé en ese instante de aquel momento. Fue cuando me despedí de él y Leah en la puerta de su casa, en la Push aquella noche de fiesta. Pero...un momento, ¿por qué Leah no sale en la foto? Estaba a mi lado. ¿Y...quien demonios había sacado esa malintencionada foto?

- Edward, entre Jake y yo no hay nada, eso no es lo que parece...

- Qué típico, Bella...insultas mi inteligencia. No hay nada entre vosotros y no es lo que parece pero vas a tener un hijo de él. Bella, ¿de cuanto estás?

- Creo...creo que de un mes...

- ¡Justo! - gruñó – Hace un mes que fuiste a esa apestosa fiesta – estaba furioso, nunca le había visto así conmigo.

- Edward – lloré – yo...no he estado con nadie que no seas tu...el bebé es tuyo...

- ¡Callate! - me gritó – No digas más eso...¿Cómo me has hecho esto, Bella? Yo te amaba...

- Edward – intenté tocarle la mejilla pero se apartó, me rechazó. Eso me dolió más que si me atravesaran con un puñal. Mi llanto comenzó a elevarse – Yo te quiero a ti, sólo a ti.

- Pero te revuelcas con Black, ¿no? - ¿cómo se atreve?

- ¡No! - chillé, me daba igual que me oyeran – ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo me he acostado con otro? ¡Es imposible, Edward!

- Bella, yo...no puedo seguir con esto...me supera totalmente - dijo mientras tiraba a mis pies las fotos con desprecio.

Entonces se marchó. Se marchó y me dejó sola en el pasillo llorando y con el alma rota de dolor.

Mi mundo se derrumbaba. ¿Cómo Edward podía pensar que yo le había engañado? ¡Si le quería más que a mi vida! No...tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto...no podía dejarme,¿qué haría yo sin él? Él era mi aire. Mi vida.

Me levanté del suelo, ¿cuando me había sentado en él? Cogí las fotos y me adentré en el gimnasio con la esperanza de encontrarle alli. Nada. Solo logré que varias personas me miraran espantados. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía?

Salí hacia el aparcamiento y nada, el volvo ya no estaba. Me había dejado. Y lo peor, se había llevado mi corazón y mis ganas de vivir con él. Le llamé al móvil. Apagado.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo, sola en el aparcamiento, hasta que noté a alguien a mis espaldas.

- ¡Bella! - era Jazz – ¿Qué te ocurre? Hey, hey, calmate. ¿Y mi hermano? Alice me ha mandado a buscaros...

- ¡Jazz! - y comencé a llorar más fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Me fui imposible contestar, no tenía palabras suficientes para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Jasper sacó su teléfono y habló con alguien. Al minuto me encontraba enfrente de Alice, Rose y Emmet.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - gritó Rose – ¿Ha sido mi hermano? - asentí – ¡Idiota! ¿Se lo ha tomando un poco mal? - Jazz y Emmet se miraron entre ellos son comprender.

- No, Rose, peor...- y lloré aún más si cabe.

- Vamos a mi casa, Bella, no es bueno que estés así.

Me metieron en el Jeep de Emmet mientras este conducía Rose me abrazaba e intentaba calmarme. Sorprendentemente Emmet no hizo ningún comentario ni pregunta, más bien me miraba asustado.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice me ayudaron a sentarme en el sofá, como si me fuera a romper. No, ya estaba rota.

Alcé la vista y cuatro pares de ojos me observaban.

- Dime que te ha dicho para saber con qué intensidad tengo que abofetearle – rugió Rose.

- Rose...- lloré – Él cree...cree que es de Jacob.

- ¿De Jacob? ¿El qué? Chicas, lo siento, pero no entiendo nada – dijo Jazz.

- Jazz, estoy embarazada – casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

- ¿Y...qué tiene que ver Black con todo esto? - preguntó Emmet después de recuperarse de mi respuesta.

- Cree que le engañé con Jake – y seguí llorando.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sin entender.

- Por esto – les enseñé las fotos. Primero pusieron cara de sorpresa y luego de pocker.

- ¿Esto...qué quiere decir? - preguntó Rose.

- Esto fue en la Push, hace un mes, justo desde que tengo el retraso...Edward estaba invitado, pero no pudo ir porque os tenía que ayudar con la mudanza...Así que fui con mi padre. Eso – señalé la foto – fue después de que los chicos y yo hicieramos una pelea con la comida. Jake se manchó la ropa y se la quitó. Eso fue justo cuando me despedía de él. ¡Por dios! ¡Su novia estaba a mi lado y mi padre a diez metros! ¿Quien pudo haber sacado esto de contexto?

- Bueno, Bella, tengo que decir que las fotos son comprometidas – dijo Jazz – Pero no para alguien que te conozca, todos sabemos que Jake es como tu hermano, además que quieres a Edward con locura. Yo no me creo nada de esto - tiró las fotos sobre la mesa - ¿Quien ha podido hacer algo así?

- ¡Maldita puta pelirroja! - gritó Rose. Todos la miramos – ¡Sí! ¡Cuando tu te fuiste con Edward Tanya y Lauren empezaron a cuchichear y a reirse como hienas! ¡Yo las vi! ¡Después se fueron por donde os fuisteis vosotros! ¡Bella, han sido ellas! ¡Hay que llamar a mi hermano!

¿Tanya? ¿Acaso no iba a dejarme nunca en paz?

Emmet marcó con su teléfono. Apagado. Alice lo intentó con el suyo. Apagado.

Lloré más fuerte. Edward no me creería, jamás. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso simplemente ha aprovechado esta oportunidad para alejarse de mi porque ya no me quiere? Empecé a hiperventilar.

- ¿Llamamos a mi padre? - preguntó Jazz.

- ¡No! - chillé – Nada de médicos, por favor.

- La haré una tila – dijo Alice de camino a la cocina.

- ¡Estúpido Edward! - rugió Rose – ¡Oh, y que la zorra de Tanya se prepare cuando la vea porque a Nueva York me voy a llevar un trozo de cabellera de esa puta!

Conseguí calmarme un poco con la infusión de Alice. Empecé a sentirme realmente cansada. No recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida, sólo supe que unos brazos me arrullaban. Prefería que hubieran sido otros brazos...

Desperté temprano por la lluvia que retumbaba sobre la ventana. No recuerdo como llegué a la habitación ni como me puse el pijama. Tuve una sensación de deja vu, a mi mente vino la mañana en la que desperté después de mi primera borrachera en Phoenix. Aunque para nada era parecido. Aquella noche me lo pasé me muerte y anoche simplemente me quise morir.

Era un hecho. Edward me había dejado. Ya no me quería. Me sentía vacía y sola, ¿acaso todavía corría la sangre por mis venas? Lo dudaba.

Bajé a la cocina, Alice estaba haciendo tostadas. Milagrosamente el olor no me revolvió el estómago, al contrario, tenía hasta hambre. Parecía algo prosaico tener hambre después de pasar lo que pasé anoche, aunque supongo que la pequeña personita que crecía dentro de mi demandaba su alimento.

- Hola, bella durmiente, ¿qué tal te encuentras? - preguntó Alice. Estaba muy graciosa con un delantal. Me sorprendió ver que no había quemado nada de la cocina.

- Como una mierda, Alice, me siento como una mierda – reconocí – Y¿ Jazz? - Jasper pasaba más tiempo en casa de Alice que en su casa. Prácticamente vivía con ella.

- Ha salido a hacer la compra – rió - Bella, verás como Edward entra en razón. Se dará cuenta de que ha sido un montaje de esas dos arpías...

- Alice...yo no puedo obligarle a hacer algo que no quiera...él ha decidido creerlas y dejarme...no puedo hacer nada...- lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a surcar mi rostro.

- Bella...ya verás que todo se soluciona...Ahora, ¡vas a alimentar a mi sobrino! ¡Porque tu hijo será mi sobrino!

Mi hijp...Era lo único que en estos momento tenía de Edward. Mi hijo. Eso me recordó algo.

- Alice, he decidido que cuando vuelva a casa hablaré con Charlie...de todos modos supongo que medio pueblo lo sabrá ya...no se como se han enterado, si solo lo sabíamos nosotras tres.

- Bella, ya sabes, las brujas tienen oídos en todas partes...Venga, ahora come.

Desayuné como si tuviera dos estómagos. Increiblemente el desayuno me sentó bien como hacía días no me sentaba la comida.

Después del desayuno Alice me acercó a mi casa. Tenía la esperanza de que mi padre se hubiera ido de pesca para retrasar un poco el encuentro, pero no. Ahí estaba el coche patrulla.

Entré en casa y me encontré con mi padre.

- Hey, Bella, ¿qué tal anoche? – cuando vio mi cara cambió de expresión – Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible, hija – dijo mientras me tocaba la frente – ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Has discutido con Edward? – no lo pude evitar, me tembló el labio cuando oí su nombre.

- Papá...tengo que hablar contigo...Siéntate...

- Qué pasa, hija, me estas asustando...

- Papá...estoy...embarazada – susurré.

- ¿Que? - rugió – Se tratará de una broma, ¿no? - negué lentamente con la cabeza - ¡No puede ser! ¿Ese...ese...niñato te ha dejado embarazada? ¿Y donde esta él para dar la cara, eh? - estaba rojo de la ira.

- Papa...Edward y yo no...pasamos por un buen momento – no era plan de explicarle todo el culebrón a mi padre.

- ¿Cómo que...? Te ha dejado, ¿no es cierto? - comencé a llorar – Isabella – oh. oh. Mi nombre completo, está enfadado de verdad – ¡Cómo...como has sido capaz de hacerme esto! ¿Así te he educado yo? - se pasó las manos por el pelo y resopló - Creo...que lo mejor sería que abortaras – Levanté de golpe la cabeza. ¡No! ¿Cómo podía decir eso mi padre?

- ¡No! ¡Es...es mi hijo, papá! Será tu nieto...- para entonces lloraba violentamente.

- ¡No! Bella, yo...no creo que pueda ser...Creo que lo mejor es que abortaras, en serio...Eres muy joven y...

- ¡No!- sollocé – No puedo...es mio...- inconscientemente me llevé la mano a mi tripa. El solo hecho de pensar que algo podría dañar a mi hijo me ponía furiosa.

- Pues entonces será mejor que vuelvas con tu madre, Isabella...yo...no puedo...no puedo con esto... - y se derrumbó en el sofá.

- Papá, ¿me estas echando de tu vida? - tu también, pensé.

- Isabella, por el momento no puedo con esto. Me ha...sobrepasado, será mejor que vayas con tu madre...

No quise seguir en la misma sala que mi padre. Corrí escaleras arriba a recoger mis cosas. ¿No podía dejar de llorar? Todo el mundo me echaba de sus vidas, ¿qué demonios pasaba? ¡Ni que fuera una apestada! No me iría con mi madre, no. No podría alejarme mucho de Forks, ahora menos que nunca. No se donde iría, ya lo pensaría.

Cogí un par de mudas de ropa y dinero y las metí en mi mochila. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Recogería mis cosas cuando no estuviera ahí mi padre. Inevitablemente pasé por el salón.

- Adios, papa, ya vendré por mis cosas – y salí de mi casa sin rumbo fijo. Y sola.

* * *

><p><em>Se ponen las cosas dificiles para Bella...Creo que todas queremos pegar a Edward...¿cómo ha podido pensar así de Bella? ¿Estará Tanya realmenre detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Charlie? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestras reviews!_

_**Tata XOXO: **Charlie ahora mismo es un peligro! Que mal se lo ha tomado...porbre Bella...Besotes! **Lolaki: **el pobre es tonto de remate! Por cierto, me has recordado a mi totalmente con el jurjur, jajaja. Un besito! **Janalez: **es que es para pegarle! argg! Yo también quiero la segunda parte de la peli, pero ya! Besos! **FlorVillu: **espero no ser yo el blanco de tu ira, jajaja! Vamos a tener unos capitulos algo complicados...Besos enormes! **Anna-Myle: **pues si, es un cabeza de chorlito, esperemos que arregle esto como es debido, jajaja. Un beso! **Orisweetcullen: **no me mates todavía :p Mira que creerse lo de las fotos...Un abrazo! **VaNeSaErk: **jejeje, es que la caga una vez detrás de otra...Un saludo! **Alexz Darcy Black: **esta vez va a tener que esforzarse muucho para que le perdonemos. Un beso! **Hermione-Malfoy35: **la historia está en su punto más interesante...y lo que queda por venir! Un abrazo! **FerHdePattinson: **esas fotos...me parece que a Tanya al final si la van a arrancar las extensiones...Un saludo! **CaroBereCullen: **jajajaja. Es que es para pegarle un sartenazo! Un besito! **MaraGaunt: **mmm, volvemos a querer pegar a Edward...es tonto por desconfiar de Bella! Un abrazo!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Quería deciros que el siguiente fic, "Mi profesora de seducción" lo subiré el martes que viene, si no hay ningún contratiempo, así que si os apetece leerlo ahí estará. Actualizo el sábado, chicas! Por cierto...el próximo capi es de Rose, lo prometido es beso!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Mis ojos se aguaron de nuevo. O es que estaba muy sensible por lo que había pasado esta noche o es que estaba perdiendo facultades. Me acerqué a sus labios y dejé que me besara con la pasión que le caracterizaba. Acaricié los cortos rizos de su nuca mientras me separaba de él. Emmet me miró con sus ojos azules._

_- No se lo que se le está pasando a Edward en estos momentos por esa cabezota que tiene, pero lo debe de estar pasando muy mal...Pasase lo que pasase...yo nunca podría dejarte, Rose – le miré sin entender – Si nos pasase lo mismo, si te quedases embarazada...jamás me separaría de ti – susurró – Quería que lo supieras..._


	40. Capitulo 40 Complicaciones

CAPITULO 40 COMPLICACIONES

Llevaba cinco minutos observando a Bella, justo el tiempo que hacía que se había dormido. Estaba apoyada contra el hombro de mi hermano Jasper aún con el vestido que Alice se había empeñado en ponerle. Todos estábamos inusualmente callados. Por mi parte mejor, porque si abría la boca en estos momentos no iba a ser para decir nada bueno.

Maldita zorra. Apostaba un brazo y no lo perdía a que era Tanya la que se la había jugado a Bella de la peor forma posible...y encima Edward va y cae en la trampa como un gilipollas. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por la cabeza esa locura? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Bella le había engañado? Y con Jacob Black ni más ni menos...la puta pelirroja había dado en el punto débil de mi hermano. Lo que no entendía era cómo se habían enterado del embarazo de Bella; siempre nos habíamos cuidado de que nadie nos oyera. Al parecer habíamos fallado en ese punto.

Miré a Jasper. Estaba observando a Bella dormir sobre su hombro mientras cogía de la mano a Alice. En su cara aún había un signo de interrogación, aunque tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Emmet era otro caso. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y estaba asombrosamente callado.

- No...aún no me lo puedo creer – murmuró – Bella y Edward...embarazados...- tuve que sonreir por la cara que tenía - ¿Volvemos a llamarle a ver si damos con él? - la sonrisa se me cortó en el instante.

- Yo le he llamado cinco veces y el muy idiota no lo coge – chasqué la lengua – Es tan cabezota...

- Deberíamos de avisar a la gente de que la fiesta se ha cancelado – dijo Alice – No me extrañaría nada que de aquí a un trato se llene tu casa de gente.

- Primero deberíamos subir a Bella a la habitación – dijo Jasper.

- Dejame a mi.

Emmet se adelantó y con un cuidado infinito cogió a Bella entre sus brazos intentado por todos los medios no despertarla mientras subíamos las escaleras. La tumbó en la cama y los chicos nos dejaron a Alice y a mi a solas para poder quitarla el vestido y ponerla un pijama. Bella no se enteró de nada. La pobre llevaba unos días que apenas dormía y al parecer su cuerpo había dicho basta esta noche. Mejor, necesitaba descansar.

- ¿Crees que Edward entrará en razón? - me preguntó Alice.

- Eso espero...es tan cabezota. Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque.

- En eso tiene a quien parecerse – bromeó sin ganas mientras colgaba el vestido en una percha.

- Esto no tenía que haber sido así, Alice – dije sentándome al lado de Bella. La retiré el pelo que se le había pegado en la cara debido al llanto.

- Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

Tapamos bien a Bella y dejamos la luz de la mesilla encendida por si se despertaba. Los chicos estaban en la cocina con el teléfono en la mano.

- He llamado a Mike, él se encargará de correr la voz para que todos se enteren de lo de la fiesta – dijo Jasper.

- Bien – suspiré mientras me apoyaba en la encimera - ¿Habeis llamado de nuevo a Edward?

- Tres veces más, al móvil y a casa...nada – dijo Emmet mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba por los hombros.

- Me da miedo que haga alguna tontería – murmuré.

- Tranquila, cariño...tiene que despejarse, tiene que pensar en lo que ha pasado...Cree que Bella le ha traicionado y necesita estar solo...¿Quieres ir a casa? - miré a mi hermano y a mi cuñada.

- No quiero dejaros solos.

- Oh vamos...Bella está como un tronco y va a seguir así hasta mañana. Marchaos a casa y descansad. Ha sido una noche dificil para todos – asentí.

- Si pasa algo llamame cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Emmet me ayudó a subir al Jeep agarrándome por la cintura. Estaba cansada, realmente cansada. Por segunda vez mi hermano hacía sufrir a Bella durante el baile de fin de curso. Aunque esta vez se había estrellado. Esta vez el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando a mi amiga era mil veces peor. No sólo la acusaba de haberle engañado, encima la dejaba sola esperando un hijo suyo. Un hijo.

- ¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía? - me preguntó Emmet antes de arrancar.

Buena pregunta. Nada me apetecía más que llegar a mi casa y ponerme mi pijama de ositos. Pero mejor no. Mucho dudaba de que Edward apareciera hoy por casa, pero mejor no tentar la suerte. Mi nivel de rabia y de mala leche marcaba limites peligrosos para la salud.

- A tu casa...espero que tus padres no se molesten...

- Sabes de sobra que te adoran – sonrió – Además se han ido fuera a cenar para celebrar que su hijo loco se va de casa.

Miré por la ventanilla del coche de mi novio. Se podían ver a jóvenes ir y venir aún con la túnica amarilla de la graduación riendo a carcajadas, ansiosos por comenzar la universidad y abandonar este pequeño pueblo. Para Bella esa opción quedaba descartada casi por completo. Al menos perdería el primer año de carrera...con las ganas que tenía de ir con Edward a Darmouth y comenzar su vida juntos...Un sollozo involuntario se escapó de mis labios justo cuando aparcamos frente a su casa.

Emmet me cogió por la cintura hasta la entrada de su casa y una vez dentro encendió las luces. Se apoyó en la barandilla de las escaleras y me subió la cara para que le mirase.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? - susurró.

- No – me acerqué a él y dejé que unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaran por mi cara mojando su chaqueta.

Tiró de mi suavemente guiándome hasta su habitación, aunque el camino me le tenía aprendido de sobra. Su habitación estaba prácticamente vacía, apenas quedaba lo justo y necesario ya que en un par de semanas nos marcharíamos a Nueva York. Me sentía culpable. Edward nos había ayudado a empaquetar todas nuestras cosas...si no le hubieramos pedido ayuda ese día habría ido con Bella a la dichosa fiesta de la playa y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Me senté en la cama de Emmet presa de un llanto silencioso cada vez más incontrolable.

- Vamos, cariño – se arrodilló frente a mi y me quitó las manos de la cara – Se va a solucionar todo...ya lo verás – cogió un pañuelo y con suavidad me secó las lágrimas limpiando el rimmel que se extendía por mi cara – Voy a sacarte una camiseta para que te quites ese vestido, ¿vale?

Tras rebuscar un poco por las cajas Emmet me tendió una camiseta lo bastante grande como para que me valiera de camisón. Me ayudó a bajarme la cremallera del vestido y me puse la camiseta extra grande mientras él se quitaba su propia ropa. Abrió la ropa de la cama y me animó a meterme entre las cálidas sábanas. Me quedé sentada apoyada contra el cabecero. Mi novio me imitó.

- Personalmente...estoy alucinado. Se que he gastado muchas bromas al respecto, pero jamás me imaginé que Edward iba a dejar embarazada a Bella...al menos no tan pronto – murmuró – Yo no dudo de que el bebé sea de Edward.

- Van a tener un hijo, Emmet. Un hijo, un bebé indefenso al que cuidar...Dentro de Bella está creciendo una nueva vida que llevará mi sangre...no sabes lo que siento por dentro, Emmet – encogí las piernas y apoyé la barbilla sobre ellas – Me siento culpable.

- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó Emmet mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

- En dos semanas nos marchamos...aunque se quedan Alice y Jasper...¿qué pasará cuando comiencen las clases y Bella se quede sola? Edward seguramente se irá a Darmouth... – el no saber con exactitud lo que iba a pasar me exasperaba.

- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos?

Levanté la cabeza y miré a Emmet. No hablaba en broma, esta era una de las pocas veces que le había visto tan serio. Mi novio podía ser la persona más infantil y bromista del mundo; la mayoría de las veces se ganaba mis collejas a pulso...pero cuando quería era el chico más maduro y comprensivo del mundo. La idea era tentadora. Ahora mismo me iba a costar un triunfo alejarme de Bella, me gustaría mucho ver crecer su estómago semana tras semana, me gustaría estar presente en el nacimiento de mi sobrino...pero no podía hacer eso. Emmet estaba muy ilusionado con el programa de oposiciones que impartían en Nueva York. Sabía que él aceptaría quedarse si yo se lo pedía, pero me sentiría culpable de por vida. Me acerqué a sus labios y le besé.

- No – dije cuando nos separamos – En principio seguimos con nuestros planes.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vais a decir a tus padres? Deberian de enterarse ya...¿cómo crees que se lo van a tomar?

- Pfff, adoran a Bella y son muy comprensivos...no creo que vayan a montar un drama por todo esto...el que me preocupa más es Charlie...mierda, esperemos que no se entere de boca de ningún chismoso – espeté.

- Así que no lo sabía nadie, ¿no? ¿Lo manteníais como secreto de estado o qué?

- Eso creíamos...aún no se como se ha enterado la zorra de Tanya – dije mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Emmet me siguió.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que en esta vida todo se paga...Tanya es muy mala y antes o después la vida le devolverá los palos que ha estado dando.

Suspiré mientras observaba la habitación casi vacía de mi novio, apenas iluminada por la lamparita de la mesilla. Las paredes estaban vacías, no había ni estanterías ni posters ni cuadros...salvo por un sencillo marco. En él estábamos Emmet y yo al poco de empezar nuestra relación. Parecía que habían pasado mil años desde el día que nos hicimos la foto. Recuerdo perfectamente aquella tarde. Fuimos a la feria que pusieron en Port Angeles, nos montamos en todas las atracciones que pudimos. Recuerdo el mareo que le dio a Emmet tras bajarse de la noria, me reí como nunca. Luego me llevó a las casetas y tras más de diez intentos ganó un enorme peluche para mi que con mucho cariño conservaba en mi cuarto. En la foto salimos los tres. Emmet me agarraba de la cintura y me miraba con una sonrisa. Me encantaba mirar ese cuadro y acordarme de esos momentos. Mi novio miró en la misma dirección que yo y sonrió.

- Me encanta esa foto – reconoció – Estás preciosa...por eso la he dejado ahí, para que tu seas lo primero que vea al despertar.

Mis ojos se aguaron de nuevo. O es que estaba muy sensible por lo que había pasado esta noche o es que estaba perdiendo facultades. Me acerqué a sus labios y dejé que me besara con la pasión que le caracterizaba. Acaricié los cortos rizos de su nuca mientras me separaba de él. Emmet me miró con sus ojos azules.

- No se lo que se le está pasando a Edward en estos momentos por esa cabezota que tiene, pero lo debe de estar pasando muy mal...Pasase lo que pasase...yo nunca podría dejarte, Rose – le miré sin entender – Si nos pasase lo mismo, si te quedases embarazada...jamás me separaría de ti – susurró – Quería que lo supieras.

Antes de que las malditas lágrimas me delatasen de nuevo junté nuestros labios y dejé que la pasión nos llevara.

Me desperté cuando sonó el maldito despertador de Bob Esponja que Emmet tenía en la mesilla. Maldito bicho. Lo apagué como pude aún con los ojos cerrados y palpé la cama. Estaba vacía. Me levanté enrollando mi cuerpo desnudo en una sábana y miré en el cuarto de baño de Emmet.

- Buenos días, preciosa – dijo mientras se sujetaba una toalla en las caderas.

- Buenos días...

- Encima de mi escritorio te he dejado un café y unas tostadas – sonreí ampliamente.

- Eres un cielo.

- Lo se...- sonrió – Cuando desayunes si quieres vamos a tu casa a ver si sabemos algo de Edward. Le he vuelto a llamar, pero tiene el teléfono apagado.

- Está bien.

Desayuné con rapidez, saludé a los padres de Emmet y pusimos rumbo a mi casa. Edward se estaba portando como un perfecto gilipollas, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba muy preocupada por él. Llevábamos muchas horas sin saber nada de él. Por el camino llamé a Alice.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? - me preguntó Emmet.

- Alice me ha dicho que ha dormido bien y que ha comido algo...pero está muy deprimida. Dentro de un rato va a ir a su casa a contarselo a Charlie...

Cinco minutos después cogimos el pequeño camino que llegaba hasta mi casa. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi el volvo de Edward aparcado en el garaje. Me bajé casi de un salto del Jeep y corrí hacia la puerta.

Edward debía de haber llegado hacía poco, ya que estaba en el salón de pie. Su traje estaba arrugado, su pelo super despeinado y olía a alcohol. Un escalofrío me atravesó el cuerpo cuando me imaginé a mi hermano conduciendo en ese estado. Tenía un aspecto lamentable.

- ¡Edward! Te hemos llamado mil veces, nos tenía preocupados – le espeté.

- Déjame, Rose...no estoy de humor...- sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos.

- Dios mío, Edward...¿eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo? ¿El daño que estás causando a los demás y a ti mismo?

- ¿El daño que yo estoy causando? ¿Yo? Es a mi al que le han partido el corazón y no a ti, así que cállate, ¿vale?

- Te estás equivovando, Edward – dijo Emmet – Estás cometiendo un error y...

- ¡No soy yo el que se ha revolcado con otra, Emmet! Por Dios...va a tener un hijo de ese Black...- mi hermano se derrumbó en el sofá y sollozó.

- Eso es mentira...se que las fotos pueden dar a equívocos pero...

- Está muy claro lo que se ve en las fotos...¡No me tomeis por tonto! - gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Ninguno de los tres oímos la puerta, o quizás fui yo que con las prisas la dejé abierta. Mis padres entraron en casa y miraron alrededor. Aún no habíamos colocado la casa; estaba igual que la habíamos dejado para la fiesta, aunque era evidente de que allí no se había celebrado nada. Luego nos miraron a nosotros hasta que su mirada se fijó al fin en Edward.

- Hijo, ¿estás bien? - mi madre se adelantó y le tocó la frente – Estás horrible...

- Gracias – dijo irónico – Me voy a mi cuarto...

- ¿Y Bella? - preguntó mi padre. Edward se frenó en seco.

- Ni lo se ni me importa – mis padres abrieron mucho la boca.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Edward se quedó callado y desvió la mirada.

- Papa, mama – me acerqué a ellos y cerré fuertemente los ojos – Bella está embarazada...- ahora si que dejaron escapar una exclamación.

- Oh...Dios mio – dijo mi madre - ¿Ella se encuentra bien? - asentí ligeramente. Mis padres se miraron entre ellos – Hijo...sois muy jóvenes...pero son cosas que pasan...os apoyaremos en todo lo que decidais y...

- He dicho que no me importa lo que haga Bella, mama...yo no tengo ni voz ni voto porque el bebé no es mío.

Mis padres me miraron con la boca abierta mientras Edward subía las escaleras.

- ¿Me podeis explicar que ha pasado? - dijo mi padre.

Les conté todo lo que sabía ajena al drama que en esos momentos estaba viviendo Bella con su padre.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo de Rose? ¿A que Emmet es una monada? ¿Y Edward? Ufff, aún quedan unos cuantos capitulos tensos...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me habeis dejado, no sabeis lo que os lo agradezco._

**_Tata XOXO: _**_se ponen las cosas difíciles para Bella...un besote! _**_Etzelita: _**_Edward se merece una paliza! Te ha gustado Emmet en este capi? Un besito! _**_Giselle cullen: _**_jeje, es que está interesante...Edward tendrá su lección! Un beso y gracias por leerme! **Cla Aw**_**_.HPTFMA: _**_gracias! A mi también me gusta el drama, jeje. Un saludo! _**_Alimago: _**_el destino pone a cada uno en su lugar...un saludo! _**_Cris Cullen Black: _**_recapacitará, pero Edward es de cabeza dura...Un beso! _**_Lolaki: _**_no tiene perdón, mira que dudar de ella...Te ha gustado el capi? Espero que si, jeje. Un beso! _**_Janalez: _**_la reacción de Charlie...ufff! También es un cabezota! Un beso! _**_VICKY08: _**_Edward se está ganando nuestro odio de nuevo, jeje. Un abrazo! _**_PRISGPE: _**_ya se sabe, la mente masculina es débil y a veces no da para mucho, jejeje. Un saludo! _**_FlorVillu: _**_jejeje, atropellar a Charlie con una bici? Buena idea! Un besote! _**_Alexz Darcy Black: _**_Edward no se merece a Bella...y ella que lo sigue queriendo! Un abrazo! _**_CaroBereCullen: _**_Emmet es muuuuy tierno, jejeje. Un beso! _**_Orisweetcullen: _**_espero que te haya gustado el capi. Pondré el link de la historia nueva por aquí en cuanto la suba. Un besote! _**_Iga Emo 12-L: _**_después de la tempestad llega la calma, esperemos que no tarde en llegar! Un beso! _**_Diosa: _**_lo de Edward no tiene nombre, pero lo de Charlie...pfff! Un beso! _**_MaraGaunt: _**_un padre debería de apoyar siempre a un hijo en esa __situación...lamentablemente hay muchos padres con la reacción de Charlie. Un besote! _

_Actualizaré el lunes, chicas! Un besote, cuidaros!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...<em>

_- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Has discutido con tu padre?_

_- Si – empecé a llorar más fuerte._

_- Venga, venga – me abrazó – ¿Tan grave es?_

_- Sí...Jake, estoy embarazada – lloré de nuevo._

_- ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Y Cullen? ¿Por qué no te vas con él?_

_- Jake, Edward y yo...ya no estamos juntos..._

_¿- Como? ¿Te deja embarazada y ahora te abandona? - resopló - ¡Tendría que ir a buscarle y romperle la cara!..._


	41. Capitulo 41 Comenzando de nuevo

CAPITULO 41 COMENZANDO...OTRA VEZ

Cogi mi coche aún anegada en lágrimas y me fui a casa de Alice de nuevo. Estaría allí un par de días hasta que encontrara donde ir, debería de empezar a buscar algo cuanto antes, pero...¿en qué lugar comenzar esta nueva etapa? ¿A dónde ir? Me sentía perdida y sola... Aunque no podía quedarme con mis amigos...tampoco quería irme muy lejos de Forks. Alice y Jazz prácticamente vivían juntos y yo no quería ser un estorbo para ellos.

Llegué a la puerta de la casa de mi amiga y llamé al timbre. Me abrió la puerta Jasper.

- Bella, ¿qué ocurre? - no pude decirle nada, rompí a llorar escandalosamente y me abrazó mientras entrábamos al salón.

- Jazz, ¿está...está Alice?

- No, ha ido a recoger un vestido a la tintorería...¿Pero qué te ocurre? Dime, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea...

- Jazz, necesito quedarme un par de días aquí...hasta que sepa a donde voy a ir...

- Hey, hey, espera un momento, ¿como que no sabes a donde ir? - me preguntó extrañado.

- Jasper, ya se lo he dicho a mi padre – sollocé.

- Y que...

- Me ha dicho que lo mejor era que abortara...- abrió mucho los ojos – pero eso es impensable para mí. No...no puedo...Me dijo...que me fuera con mi madre. ¡Jazz, prácticamente me ha echado de casa! - volví a llorar y me abrazó más fuerte. En ese momento entró Alice.

- Jazzy, ya he vuelto...Oh dios mio, ¿Bella, qué ha pasado?

- Yo...mi padre...- sollocé – me ha dicho que me fuera de casa...

- ¡No!

- Alice, necesito quedarme aquí un par de días...hasta que encuentre algún sitio donde...

- ¡Te quedarás aquí el tiempo que sea necesario! - dijo abrazándome.

- No, Alice, solo un par de días...me buscare algo...Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado...ya sabes...además del fondo para la universidad y...

- No puedes irte sola, Bella, ya no solo se trata de ti...

- Es lo mejor, Alice...además no quiero molestaros...

- Aquí no molestas, Bella – dijo Jazz – tu eres mi hermana y la madre de mi sobrino – volví a llorar ante tal declaración.

- No – negué con la cabeza – Necesito...necesito cambiar... de... no sé, supongo que necesito pensar...

- Bella, yo no quiero que te vayas, ¿pero has pensado en volver a Phoenix con tu madre? - preguntó Alice.

- No, eso no...- negué rotundamente con la cabeza - ahora están en Jacksonville...se acaban de mudar hace poco...no, además no creo ser capaz de alejarme mucho de Forks...

- ¿Has intentado hablar con mi hermano?

No – susurré – No creo que sea buena idea...- lloré de nuevo. ¿Serán las hormonas?

Alice me preparó una infusión y poco a poco sentí que me pesaban los parpados. Me quedé dormida en el sofá. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Tenía alguna tara? ¿Algún defecto? ¿Por qué las personas más importantes para mi me echaban de sus vidas?

Este era el segundo día que pasaba en casa de mi amiga. No tenía noticias de nadie, ni de mi padre ni de Edward. Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado sólo para mi.

Como prometí a mi padre, fui a recoger mis cosas el lunes cuando él se marchó a trabajar. Me acompañó Jasper con el coche de Alice para ás tenía la esperanza de que al entrar en casa me topara con alguna nota, alguna señal de mi padre pidiendome que no me fuera, que no me marchara de su vida...pero no. La casa estaba tal y como la dejé dos días antes.

Empecé a meter la ropa sin doblarla en las maletas, ¿para qué molestarme? Cogñi todos mis efectos personales incluídas las fotos que había en mi escritorio. En una de ellas estábamos Edward y yo abrazados y sonriendo. La pena me atravesó el cuerpo. ¿Como había llegado a este punto? Guardé el dinero del fondo para la universidad. No podría ir además ese dinero me haria falta para las grandes responsabilidades que se me venían encima. De repente me sentí agobiada y saturada. No tenía ni idea del camino que debía escoger. Media hora después repasé los cajones y el armario para evitar dejarme nada.

Bajé las escaleras y eché un último vistazo a la que hasta hacía dos días había sido mi casa. Memoricé todos y cada uno de los rincones donde había sido tan feliz. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para no llorar.

Cuando salí por la puerta Jasper estaba hablando con una persona a la que no esperaba ver aún. Jacob y Jasper estaban hablando en la puerta de mi...de la casa de mi padre. Mi amigo me abrazó mientras ahora dejaba escapar mi llanto.

- ¡Jake!

- Bella, ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tu padre anoche me dijo que no sabía donde estabas? ¿Por qué llevas dos maletas contigo?

- Bella, yo no le he dicho nada, pensé que sería mejor...si lo sabía por ti – dijo Jazz – Te esperaré en el coche, os dejo para que hableis.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa, Bella? - me preguntó Jacob en cuanto Jasper se alejó.

- Jake, me voy de casa – abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Como que te vas? ¿A donde? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? - estaba de los nervios.

- No se todavía a donde voy, Jake...

- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Has discutido con tu padre?

- Si – empecé a llorar más fuerte.

- Venga, venga – me abrazó – ¿Tan grave es?

- Sí...Jake, estoy embarazada – lloré de nuevo.

- ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Y Cullen? ¿Por qué no te vas con él?

- Jake, Edward y yo...ya no estamos juntos...- susurré.

- ¿Como? ¿Te deja embarazada y ahora te abandona? - resopló - ¡Tendría que ir a buscarle y romperle la cara! – estaba rojo de la ira.

- Jake, Jake, es mejor así...hubo...hubo un malentendido y...discutimos – omití el detalle. Si Jake se enteraba por qué me había dejado Edward sería capaz de matarlo.

- ¿Como que es mejor así? ¡Estas sola! ¡Te ha dejado sola! Y...y esperando un hujo suyo...Pero...por dios, Charlie...¿como ha sido capaz...?

- Se lo ha tomado un poco mal...eso es todo...él quería que abortara...y...bueno...- me froté los ojos.

- Bella, ¿a donde irás?

- Estoy con Alice de momento, pero me buscaré algo, no quiero ser un estorbo...

- Bella, ven conmigo – dijo cogiendome la cara con sus manos – Ven a la reserva, ven a vivir con nosotros.

- No, Jake, necesito...estar sola y pensar...los próximos meses serán duros...necesito prepararme...

- ¡No! - me abrazó – ese hijo tendrá un padre y quién mejor que yo...

- Jake, no, eso no puede ser, mi hijo ya tiene un padre...además no te puedo pedir eso...no...

- Cielo, somos como hermanos, eres mi familia...- dijo con la mano en el pecho.

- Jake, no...de verdad, te lo agradezco pero ahora lo único que os pido a todos es que respeteis mis decisiones...Por favor...

- Bella, no te será tan fácil deshacerte de nosotros, me da igual a donde vayas, siempre estaremos contigo...

Volví a llorar, las hormonas del embarazo me estaban pasando factura.

Tras despedirme de Jake, Jazz me llevó a casa. Casi en el acto empecé a buscar sitios para vivir, no quería posponer mucho el momento de volar libre...y sola. Disponía, además del fondo de la universidad, de unos ahorros. En total no era mucho, pero para tirar de momento me valdría...Debería de buscar trabajo...¿quien querrá dar trabajo a una mujer embarazada?

Tras dos horas buacando pisos empezaba a agobiarme en serio, hasta que encontré algo al alcance de mis posibilidades. Un apartamento en un primer piso en el centro de Port Angeles y a un módico precio...Además estaba relativamente cerca de Forks...Sin saber como me vino a la mente Edward...¿qué estará haciendo ahora? Llevaba casi cuatro días sin verle. ¿Estará pasando por lo mismo que yo? ¿Estaría pasandolo mal? No lo creo...Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo...a este paso no iba a ganar para pañuelos.

- Alice, mañana iré a Port Angeles...

- Genial, yo también tengo que ir, he visto unos zapatos...- dijo rodando los ojos. Alice única para hacerme de reir. Era incorregible.

- He visto un anuncio...parece que esta bien muy es económico...

- ¿Como? ¿En Port Angeles? ¿Tan lejos?

- Alice, está a tres cuartos de hora de aquí...no es para tanto, además no creo que sea buena idea quedarme aquí...

- Pero...te echaré me menos...- me puso cara de perrito abandonado.

- Alice – le regañé – Tu vives en el centro comercial de Port Angeles – bromeé – Además en septiembre Jazz y tu estareis allí todos los días.

- Tienes razón, pero mientras tanto, apenas estamos en julio, oh...vendrás a verme todas las semanas, ¿no?

- Claro, tonta – y la abracé – ¿Me acompañarás mañana?

- Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos – rió.

Al día siguiente fuimos a ver el apartamento. Estaba en una calle céntrica de Port Angeles y relativamente cerca del centro comercial, bueno, por lo menos no me aburriría. La entrada para acceder a los apartamentos era un poco antigua y desvencijada, recé para que el interior fuera un poco mejor.

Un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos años se encargó de enseñarnos el piso. Como decía el anuncio, se trataba de un primer piso y una sola habitación. El baño era muy pequeño y la cocina estaba incluida en el salón, cocina americana, pensé con ironía. La "cocina" constaba de una cocina de fogones con un horno, una pequeña nevera y una mesa al lado haciendo las veces de encimera.

En el salón había un sillón y una mesa algo viejos. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, sólo el armario empotrado, oh, y una humedad en la esquina.

- Esto apesta, Bella. Te quedarás en mi casa y no se hable más – me susurró Alice al oído.

- Alice, este sitio es el único que me puedo permitir, además no está tan mal – dije en el mismo tono.

- ¡Ugh! Que sepas que haces esto en contra de mi voluntad...Al menos me dejarás que acomode esto un poco, ¿no?

- Sin pasarte, Alice. Esto es un alquiler, nada más.

- Bella, ¿una cama y unas cortinas al menos? - yo rodé los ojos y asentí.

Esa mima tarde cerré el contrato con el dueño. Me dijo que podría mudarme cuando quisiera aunque primero tendría que dar una mano de pintura y dejar que Alice me ayudara con los detalles.

Al día siguiente los chicos y yo pintamos la casa. Era algo así como una despedida, ya que Emmet y Rose se irían en dos días. Me e hicieron llorar, eme hicieron reir...Sentía que toda la gente a la que quería se alejaba de mi. Intenté saber algo sobre Edward preguntándole a Rose, pero esquivó habilmente todas y cada una de mis preguntas. Con eso me lo dejaba claro, seguía sin querer saber nada de mi.

Tras pintar toda la casa , bueno, las dos salas de las que constaba, y quedar nosotros mismos como un cromo de pintura, decidimos descansar un poco. Aunque duró poco, porque llamaron al portero los del camión de muebles. La cama que me compró Alice era enorme, supongo que sería porque de aquí a unos meses yo misma sería enorme. También trajeron una cómoda bastante grande y un espejo a juego.

Alice y Rose empezaron a sacar bolsas como locas. Me habían comprado de todo, desde cubiertos y mantelerías hasta sábanas y colchas. No pude evitar llorar. La emoción del momento y las hormonas me volvieron a jugar una mala pasada. No me merecía los amigos que tenía...ellos lograban sacarme una sonrisa sincera en momentos tan duros y dolorosos como estos. Edward no salía de mi mente en ningún momento del día ni de la noche...y presentía que iba a ser de esa manera durante mucho tiempo. Probablemente siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...¿qué os parecer el cambio de la vida de Bella? ¿Cómo lo llevará? ¿Creeis que Jacob le romperá los dientes a Edward? (qué mala soy...) <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por las reviews!_

_**CaroBereCullen: **al final Bella se ha quedado cerquita...a ver como la va! Un beso! **Janalez: **Jake estaba dispuesto a ayudarla...en fin, aún queda mucha historia! Un abrazo! **Kathy1000: **jejeje, muy bueno! Un besito! **Cris Cullen Black: **lo de Jake vale, pero lo de Charlie no tiene nombre...Un saludo! **Alexz Darcy Black: **Emmet es muuuuy mono (cuando no lia alguna de las suyas, jeje) Un abrazo! **Alimago: **Edward va a sufrir las consecuencias de creer a Bella, eso está claro. Un abrazo! **Vaneiancullen: **lo primero, gracias por leer mi historia! en el próximo capi nos enteraremos de quien ha sido el autor de las fotos. Un besito! **RobstenJackie: **Edward es un cabezota con mayúsculas! Pronto leeremos la primera revisión de Bella...Un besote! **Lolaki: **jejeje, me pensé mucho si escribir esa parte, pero como ya dije tengo pensado un fic Em&Rose...a ver que sale! Un besito! **Tata XOXO: **Edward es tonto por no confiar en Bella, si estaban todo el día pegados! Arg, estos hombres...Un besote! **Lady Alizee: **guau, muchas gracias! Eso me ha pasado a mi mogollón de veces leyendo fics. Espero que te siga gustando. Un besote! **MaraGaunt: **creeme, Edward pagará las consecuencias...Un beso! **Eva Sanz Diaz: **gracias por leer la historia! Normalmente actualizo cada dos días, un besito! **Anna-Myle: **Edward se merece una colleja...estoy de acuerdo contigo con la peli, la imprimación y la transformación...ufff, me encantó! Un beso! **PattyQ: **gracias por leer el fic! La cosa se complica para Bella...Un abrazo!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras! Os recuerdo que mañana subiré el primer capi de "Mi profesora de seducción" por si os apetece leerlo, de todos modos ya pondré el link por aquí. Por cierto, ¿quereis punto de vista de Edward? Actualizo el miercoles, besoso enormes!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_"Ese hijo tendrá un padre y quien mejor que yo...". Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, torturándome, haciendome perder la poca cordura que conservaba desde hacía dos días. Tenía que romper algo, necesitaba golpear algo...y el árbol más cercano fue el receptor de mi ira incontenible. Golpeé la madera hasta que mis nudillos sangraron...irremediablemente veía la cara de el apestoso de Black en la madera de ese maldito árbol. Cuando descargué parte de mi rabia decidí salir de allí..._


	42. Capitulo 42 Destrozado

CAPITULO 42 DESTROZADO

Llevaba dos dias sin salir de mi cuarto. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni de ver a nadie...Tenía el alma destrozada desde que Tanya me mostró esas fotos. Cuando Bella se marchó corriendo al baño tuve la intención de ir tras ella, estaba preocupado porque la notaba rara desde hacía unos día, me daba miedo que estuviera enfermando. Pero Tanya y Lauren se interpusieron en mi camino.

_- Tengo algo para ti, Eddie – dijo Tanya agitando unos papeles en la mano._

_- ¿Tu otra vez? Mira, tengo cosas realmente importantes que hacer en vez de perder mi tiempo aquí contigo – la esquivé para ir hasta el baño._

_- ¿No te interesa saber lo que hace tu liiiiinda novia cuando no está contigo? - me paré en seco y me giré despacio para encararla de nuevo – Veo que he llamado tu atención – sonrió de manera maquivélica. Lauren la imitó._

_- ¿Qué coño me estás contando?_

_- Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, cariño._

_ Me entregó los papeles. Aún no se por qué accecí, no se por qué la hice caso. La cuestión es que le di la vuelta a esos papeles. Entonces mi mundo se desmoronó. Eran Bella y Jacob en frente de una casa que no conocía...en la primera foto estaban abrazados, Bella tenía la cara apoyada contra el hombro desnudo de ese maldito perro. La segunda foto era aún peor. No tenía claro si fue antes o después, pero que se habían besado estaba más que claro. Me quedé mirando esos pedazos de papeles sin saber ni qué decir ni que pensar. ¿Bella me había engañado? Eso...no era posible._

_- Veo que mi sorpresa te ha dejado si palabras...- murmuró Tanya._

_- Esto...esto no puede ser...no..._

_- Claro que puede ser...Te lo avisé pero no quisiste hacerme caso. Te dije que no durarías nada con esa niñata de mierda y así ha sido. Te la ha jugado, Edward. Ojo por ojo..._

_- ¿Qué? - pregunté sin entender._

_- Tu te reiste de ella en su momento y ahora ella a hecho lo propio...la mosquita muerta. Yo misma hice esas fotos y vi cómo se besaban, Edward...ha hecho que caigas en sus redes para después darte la patada en el culo._

_- No, no, no..._

_- Sí...¿No...la has notado rara estos días? - fruncí el ceño – Tu cara contesta mi pregunta...Ha ido al baño, ¿verdad? - la miré sin entender – Vamos, Edd...¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? - se rió - ¿Sabes lo que está haciendo en el baño? - mi ceño se frunció aún más – Está vomitando...porque está embarazada...¡premio gordo! - ambas se rieron a carcajadas._

_- ¿Embarazada? Estás loca...me lo hubiera dicho... – susurré._

_- No estoy loca. Te demuestro que la estúpida mosquita muerta te está poniendo los cuernos y yo soy la loca...tu novia está embarazada – repitió._

_- No sabes lo que dices, te digo que me lo habría contado..._

_- A ver – se puso el dedo indice en la barbilla – Piensa razones por las que no te lo diría...mmmm, no se...¿quizás porque no sabe cómo decirte que el bebé no es tuyo? - sentí que palidecía ante esas palabras – Está de un mes, el otro día las oí a ella y a sus amigas en el cuarto de baño...mira la fecha de las fotos._

_ Lo hice, un mes. Dios mío...era cierto. Era cierto que Bella me había engañado de la peor manera. Se había liado con Black...e iba a tener un hijo con él. Tenía su lógica que no me contara lo del embarazo. Cuando volví a mirar a Tanya ya se había largado dejando el eco de su risa._

Mi mundo y mi futuro se esfumaron pocos minutos después cuando Bella me confirmó su embarazo. Aunque negó su relabión con Jacob. Qué típico. No podía mirarla a los ojos y saber que otro había besado esos labios, que otras manos habían tocado su cuerpo...que la vida que crecía dentro de ella pertenecía a otro.

Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de ser padre, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza y mucho menos tan a corto plazo. Con apenas diecinueve años pensaba en hacer muchas cosas antes de ser padre...pero reconozco que en el fondo me hubiera sentido feliz y dichoso si ese niño hubiera sido mío. Habríamos superado las pruebas del destino juntos...

Bella y yo llevábamos apenas seis meses juntos, pero para mi era como si hubiera pasado toda una vida con ella. Me duele el haber pensado en ella como la chica con la que compartiría el resto de mi vida. Ella me lo daba todo...y también me lo quitó todo. Recordé cuando hablé por teléfono con ella después de esa maldita fiesta..."creí que estabas enfadado conmigo"..."¿por qué iba a estarlo?"...Dios, qué estúpido había sido...

Me sobresalté cuando llamaron a la puerta. No iba a abrir, no quería ver a nadie...

- Edward...soy yo...déjame entrar, hijo – mi madre se oía realmente triste. Dudé por unos segundos...

- Pasa...

En cuanto pasó a mi habitación mi madre miró a su alrededor. Las persianas estaban a medio subir, la ropa sucia estaba esparcida por todo el suelo y el ambiente estaba más que cargado. Sí, mi cuarto estaba hecho una verdadera pocilga y no tenía intención de poner remedio a eso. Yo mismo apestaba, así que...

- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y bajas? Estamos muy preocupados por ti – dijo sentandose a mi lado mientras apartaba unos calcetines de mi cama.

- No tengo ganas – espeté.

- Cariño...se que lo estás pasando muy mal, que estás confundido y...

- No estoy confundido, mamá. Se lo que vi...

- Yo también se lo que viste – la miré sin entender – Tus hermanos me enseñaron las famosas fotos...Es un malentendido, Edward...El bebé es tuyo, cariño...- mi madre sonrió.

- Mira...nunca me imaginaría que diría estas palabras...Me encantaría de que así fuera, mamá...pero tengo casi la certeza de que Bella me ha engañado – confesé con la cabeza agachada.

- Pero si no la has dado tiempo a que se explique...- dijo indignada.

- No puedo verla, mamá...me duele la simple idea de estar frente a ella y saber lo que hizo...

- ¡Ugh! Eres tan...cabezota – espetó mi madre – Ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces pero mo consejo es que vayas a su casa y hables con ella...se nota a kilómetros que esa chica te ama...

Antes de salir mi madre me dio su habitual beso en la frente. Me quedé mirando a la nada. ¿Debería de hablar con ella? Sólo había oído la versión de Tanya y no tenía muy claro si fiarme o no de ella. ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo ahora? Me sentía como si estuviera en un maldito cruce de caminos y no tuviera ni puta idea de cual escoger. Quería ver a Bella, abrazarla y besarla y comprobar que todo era mentira...pero por otro lado me aterraba la idea de comprobar que me había traicionado.

Sin pensarmelo dos veces me fui al baño y me metí en la ducha para ir en busca de Bella. Quizás me arrepentiría de por vida por lo que iba a hacer, pero si no aclaraba algo de todo este lío me iba a volver loco.

Cuando logré que mi cuerpo oliera como una persona normal y decente y no como un animal, bajé las escaleras. Agradecí que sólo estaba mi madre en casa; no me apetecía dar explicaciones a mis hermanos; lo último que me apetecía era enfrentarme a la presumible furia de Rosalie. Mi madre me sonrió y asintió dándome ánimos; no había necesidad de palabras.

Conduje rápidamente hasta la casa de Bella. Por el camino iba repasando mentalmente las preguntas que la iba a hacer, pensaba en las respuestas razonables que me iba a dar...Dios, en el fondo me moría de ganas por verla, llevaba dos dias sin ver sus ojos chocolate y sin oler el aroma de su pelo...

Fruncí el ceño cuando a lo lejos vi el Porsche amarillo canario de Alice, como para no verlo...Y fruncí el ceño aún más cuando vi un coche rojo y algo destartalado aparcado en un lateral de la casa de Bella. Del coche se bajó Black con cara de no entender nada, maldito saco de pulgas...entonces Bella entró en escena, se acercó a él y le abrazó llorando. Sentí que la sangre me hervía en las venas, venía con intención de hablar las cosas, pero con esta imagen me quedaban casi confirmadas mis sospechas. Sabía que debía irme, era fatal para mi salud mental permanecer ahí viendo con mis propios ojos la traición...pero ignoré mi voz interior. Dejé el coche en el arcén de la carretera y me acerqué andando hasta donde estaban ellos ocultandome tras unos arbustos.

- Estoy con Alice de momento, pero me buscaré algo, no quiero ser un estorbo – no entendía nada de lo que estaba oyendo...

- Bella, ven conmigo – Black se acercó a ella y le cogió la cara con las manos – Ven a la reserva, ven a vivir con nosotros...

- No, Jake – se separó un poco de él – Necesito estar sola y pensar...los próximos meses serán duros...necesito prepararme.

- ¡No! - gritó el chucho mientras la abrazaba. Dios mío...- Ese hijo tendrá un padre...y quién mejor que yo...

Decidí alejarme antes de que mi cabeza dejara de pensar coherentemente y fuera tras Black para partirle las piernas. No, no, no...Tanya tenía razón. Bella me había engañado...todo el mundo se empeñaba en demostrar lo contrario pero ahora mismo había tenido la confirmación y de boca de uno de los interesados. "Ese hijo tendrá un padre y quien mejor que yo...". Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, torturándome, haciendome perder la poca cordura que conservaba desde hacía dos días. Tenía que romper algo, necesitaba golpear algo...y el árbol más cercano fue el receptor de mi ira incontenible. Golpeé la madera hasta que mis nudillos sangraron...irremediablemente veía la cara de el apestoso de Black en la madera de ese maldito árbol. Cuando descargué parte de mi rabia decidí salir de allí.

Me senté en el asiento de piloto de mi volvo aún parado en el arcén. Comencé a llorar sin apenas darme cuenta de que lo hacía. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Todo lo que había planeado, el futuro que habíamos preparado juntos...se había ido a la mierda. Me sentía perdido y descontrolado. ¿Cómo podré seguir viviendo sabiendo que Bella me había traicionado? ¿Ahora que se supone que tenía que hacer? En pocas semanas comezaríamos la universidad, a miles de kilómetros de todos...

Cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi volvo y arranqué sin saber a donde coño dirigirme. Aceleré furiosamente y me incorporé a la carretera haciendo que las ruedad chirriaran. No se cuanto tiempo estuve dando vueltas en el coche. Demasiado, quizás, ya que cuando paré era casi de noche. Miré por el espejo retrovisor de mi coche. Sin tenerlo ni pensado ni planeado me había aparcado en esas canchas en las que solíamos quedar los chicos del equipo y yo. Parecía que hacía siglos que no paraba ahí...Me bajé del coche para que el aire me despejara. Cerré los ojos y me pasé la mano por el pelo...

- Tienes mala pinta, Edward.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Tanya en frente de mi. Ella me había advertido...y yo no la había hecho caso. Desvió la mirada hasta mis manos y sonrió.

- ¿Vienes de pegar a alguien? Déjalo...no contestes...sólo espero que hayas descargado bien la rabia...- se acercó y se apoyó justo a mi lado. Su asfixiante perfume me hizo arrugar la nariz.

- No estoy de humor para charlas, Tanya – espeté.

- Me lo imagino...debe de ser muy duro enterarte de que tu novia mojigata está embarazada...de otro – sonrió con malicia - ¿Ya te ha quedado claro, no? El otro día no te veía muy convencido de las pruebas que te facilité...pero viendo tu lamentable estado me hace pensar que ya has visto la luz – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Aún no me lo puedo creer – susurré – Hace un rato los he visto...abrazandose y...- Tanya abrió mucho los ojos y ensanchó aún más la sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que lo hayas visto tu mismo con tus propios ojos...Mira que yo te quise avisar y no me hiciste caso...

- Porque no creí que...ella...fuera capaz de hacerme eso...creía que me quería – susurré.

Te mintió, a la vista está...Pero no pasa nada, Eddie...al final has entrado en razón...- se puso frente a mi y me cogió la cara con sus manos. Ni siquiera intenté apartarme – Deja que yo sea tu paño de lágrimas, Edward.

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó por el cuello. Me quedé estático, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. No sabía que hacer...no quería tenerla cerca de mi, no quería la compasión ni la lástima de nadie...pero tampoco podía despreciarla...al fin y al cabo Tanya me había abierto los ojos respecto a Bella.

* * *

><p><em>Uff, como están las cosas. Ahora Edward si que está convencido del engaño...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A que quereis pegar a Tanya? ¿Teneis ganas de un encuentro entre Edward y Bella...?<em>

_Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome con vuestros comentarios._

_**Cla aw HPTFMA: **Edward ha caído en la trampa! Mmmm, a ver como reacciona al encontrarse con Bella...Un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **esperemos que recapacite pronto! Un abrazo! **Karmen-eb: **si, las cosas se han puesto dificiles...Un beso! **Lolaki: **este chico es tonto, a que si? tienes razón, se le pelarán las rodillas...Un besito! **Janalez: **Edward recapacitará...esperemos que no sea muy tarde. Un beso! **Alimago: **Bella no se merece lo que la está pasando...Un saludo! **Liz: **gracias por leerme! Edward se dará cuenta de todo...Un beso! **Orisweetcullen: **gracias! yo solo digo una cosa...Edward nos dará penita...Un besito! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, yo también estoy indignada y eso que se lo que pasará, jeje. Un beso! **Anna-Myle: **como pillemos a Edward le hacemos trocitos, a que si? Jejeje, besos! **Alexz Darcy Black: **Jake es un amooor! Un abrazo! **PRISGPE: **jejeje, sería una buena manera de que entrara en razón. Un saludo! **Heart on winter: **claro que me ayuda tu comentario! Creo que Jake no tendría problemas en darle esa paliza, jejeje. Un beso! **Tata XOXO: **y todo por un malentendido! BGracias a que Bella tiene unos amigos estupendos...Un besito! **Lady Alizee: **sí, Jake me gusta mucho en este fic. Gracias por leerme! Un beso! **FlorVillu: **sí, conozco ese sentimiento de pánico, jejeje. Me apunto a lo de la bici! Un beso! **-Dulce amor-: **Muchas gracias! Yo también la odio...arrgg! Un abrazo! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por los favoritos y alertas. Por cierto, s__s dejo el enlace de mi nueva historia h t t p : f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 5 9 4 3 2 0 / 1 / sin espacios. Actualizaré el viernes, chicas. Un besazo!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Por cierto...creo que tendrías que hablar con mi hijo, Bella. Esto demuestra que lo que le dijeron a Edward es falso...- dijo Carlisle de pronto muy serio._

_- ¿Qué? - me perdí la historia._

_- Bella, lo que quiere decir mi padre es que cuando tu fuiste a la fiesta de Jake ya estabas embarazada – aclaró Jazz..._


	43. Capitulo 43 Volver a verte

CAPITULO 43 VOLVER A VERTE

Hacía dos días que Rose y Emmet se fueron y tres que llevaba viviendo en mi nuevo hogar. No se me hacía raro estar sola en casa, porque con Charlie estaba sola todo el día. Lo que se me hacía raro pasar las noches en soledad. Me tiraba hasta altas horas de la madrugada viendo la teletienda en el pequeño televisor que me habían regalado Rose y Emmet antes de irse. Cuando lo apagaba, de puro aburrimiento, no podía evitar pensar en él. Hacía casi tres semanas que no le veía, ni oía su voz. No voy a negar que, en un momento dado, pensé que me iba a llamar, que hablaríamos y todo se solucionaría. Pero no. Ni una llamada. Tampoco quería preguntar a Jazz por él. Supongo que el tendrá que hacer su vida, ¿no? Él creé que lo he engañado. ¿Como pudo tragarse esa farsa? A él le di todo...toda mi vida...y ahora tendría un hijo de él. Me aferraba a mi hijo como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. De hecho era lo más importante de mi vida en esos momentos. Era lo único que me quedaría de Edward...Sólo esperaba que fuera igual que él, una copia de su padre para poder recordarme día tras día que lo que tuve con él fue real...

No podía seguir así. Necesitaba ocupar mi tiempo en algo. Y buscar empleo no era una mala idea. De todos modos con lo que tengo ahorrado no tenía ni para empezar.

Busqué en el periodico local. No es que hubiera una gran cantidad de puestos a elegir, con mi experiencia y curriculum, pero encontré algo interesante. Bueno, interesante, no, pero no era un esfuerzo brutal el que tenía que hacer y el sueldo no estaba mal. El trabajo era en una oficina, pasando datos a ordenador.

Llamé al número de teléfono y quedé en esa misma tarde para hacer una entrevista. No les mentí. Lo primero que dije era que estaba embarazada. Gracias al cielo no les importó en absoluto porque el trabajo era en principio para seis meses. Uf, justo, pensé. Además trabajaba solo por las mañanas. Me venía perfecto. Con lo que ganaba podía ir pagando el alquiler y ahorrar un poco. Muy poco, he de decir.

Estaba en casa preparando algo de comer cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Bella! ¿Como estais? - dijo Alice sobando mi tripa.

- ¡Alice! Todavía no se me nota.

- Pero a los bebes hay que estimularlos cuanto antes. Haz lo que te dije, ponte los auriculares en la tripa. Dicen que los niños que escuchan música clásica en el vientre de su madre nacen más inteligentes – soltó divertida. Jasper, que venía detrás, rodó los ojos.

- Hola Bella – me saludó – ¿Has podido dormir algo más?

- Para nada, creo que mis ojeras lo demuestran. Al menos tengo una buena noticia que daros...¡He encontrado un trabajo!

- ¿Donde? ¿No harás esfuerzos? Te harán contrato, ¿no? - preguntó Alice de carrerilla.

- A dos manzanas de aquí, es en una oficina y me han hecho contrato. Jornada intensiva por las mañanas y el sueldo no está mal. ¿Le vale así a la señorita?

- Sí – y me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar de algo serio – dijo Jazz. Me asusté al instante, ¿será de Edward?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- A ver, Bella, estás embarazada de casi dos meses y aún no has ido a que te revise un médico, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que vayas a ver cómo va todo?

- ¡Ugh! Los médicos y yo...no nos llevamos bien – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya, pero mi sobrino necesita que estés bien...¿Por qué no llamamos a mi padre para que te haga una revisión?

- Tu...tus padres saben que yo...- hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar en ellos. ¿Qué pensarán de mi? Creerán que soy de lo peor. Ellos creerán a su hijo...

- Sí, Bella, lo saben todo.

- ¿Todo? ¿Qué todo? - pregunté con miedo.

- Saben que el niño es de Edward – me encogí al oir su nombre.

- ¿Como...se han enterado?

- Edward les contó lo que él creé como verdad. Yo me encargué del resto. Ellos no dudan de que el bebe es de mi hermano.

- ¿Y por qué ellos van a creerme a mi y no a él? - pregunté alucinada.

- Bella, ellos saben cuanto amas a mi hermano, no creen que tu hayas sido capaz de engañarle.

- Y...tu...hermano...

- Bueno...- se miró las manos – él...sólo va a dormir y poco más. Está enfadado con el mundo...- no quise preguntar más. No quería dañarme más.

- Vale, entonces llama a tu padre y que me revise.

Un día después de esa visita me encontraba esperando en el hospital de Forks a que me atendiera Carlisle. Fui con Jasper, ya que Alice se había levantado con un catarro horrible y no quería pegarme nada. No es que no estuviera cómoda con Jazz, pero ir a la consulta de ginecología con el hermano de tu ex...no era lo habitual.

Una joven enfermera me llamó y me hizo pasar a la consulta.

- Bella, ¿prefieres que espere aquí fuera? - preguntó Jazz. Lo pensé durante unos segundos.

- No, por favor, entra conmigo – definitivamente estaba muy nerviosa y entrar sola no me iba a venir bien, así que me tragué mi vergüenza.

- ¡Bella, hija! Cuantos días sin verte - me saludó Carlisle. Me dio un fuerte abrazo – ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor de ánimo?

- Bueno...ahí voy...- dije sentandome en frente del escritorio.

- Mi hijo entrará en razón, ya lo verás – asentí para nada segura de sus palabras - Vale, voy a hacerte unas preguntas y luego procederemos a hacerte unas pruebas – gemí bajito, pero él me oyó y sonrió – Tranquila, que no te van a doler – Cogió una carpeta que tenía mi nombre – Bien, comenzamos, ¿fecha de tu última regla?

- Mmmm, hace dos meses apróximadamente – lo anotó – Aunque no te lo puedo decir con exactitud.

- ¿Antecedentes de enfermedades en tu familia?

- No.

- ¿Operaciones realizadas?

- Ninguna.

- Te mandaré una analítica completa para ver todos tus niveles...¿Tienes algún tipo de molestias?

- Sí, me mareo a menudo y casi todas las mañanas y algunas noches vomito.

- Bueno, eso es normal durante el primer trimestre. ¿Algún sangrado vaginal o molestias?

- No – dije ligeramente sonrojada.

- Vale. Vamos al peso, cielo.

Carlisle me ayudó a subir al peso. La bascula marcaba 51 kilos.

- Bella, ¿cuanto pesabas antes?

- Mmmm unos 53, he bajado de peso, ¿eso es malo? – me alarmé. ¿No se supone que debería engordar?

- No – dijo sonriendo – Es normal en algunas mujeres perder peso durante los primeros meses y más si lo que comes lo vomitas – respiré tranquila – Bien, Bella, ahora pasa detrás del biombo, te desnudas de cintura para abajo y te pones la bata que hay sobre la camilla.

Oh no, que vergüenza. En estos momentos me arrepentía de que Carlisle fuera mi médico. Bueno, a fin de cuentas era de confianza, me quería como a una hija y era uno de los mejores médicos del hospital.

Cuando me cambié miré a la camilla. Parecía una máquina de torturas chinas o algo así.

- Jasper, hijo, espera aquí un momento – le oí decir – Cielo, túmbate en la camilla – lo hice, después me psuso una sábana sobre las piernas. Sacó un aparato y le puso lo que parecía un profilactico. Oh Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer con eso? - Bella, esto es una ecografía vaginal – gemí interiormente – no te dolerá, puede que sea algo molesto al principio pero nada de dolor, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí.

Como me prometió no me dolió nada, un poco de molestias cada vez que movía el aparato para ver mejor, pero nada más. Miraba atento la pantalla, de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño y daba a un botoncito con el cual imprimía las imágenes que quería.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - pregunté asustada. No decía nada, su cara estaba totalmente concentrada en el monitor.

- ¿Eh? No, Bella, el bebé está perfectamente, estaba mirando otra cosa...Pero tranquila, que no es nada malo. Mira – me giró el monitor – eso de aquí es el corazón – señaló un puntito que se movía ritmicamente. Dios a otro boton y un sonido rítmico inundo la sala - ¿Lo oyes? - asentí emocionada – Bien...Esto de aquí es la cabecita y esto de aquí las extremidades – Wow, ¿tan pronto se podía distinguir todo? - De todos modos he sacado unas imágenes. Esme se pondrá como loca de contenta cuando vea a su nieto – sonrió.

- ¿A su nieto? ¿Es un niño? - dije ilusionada.

- No – rio – todavía es pronto para saberlo. Aunque a mi me gustaría que fuera niño, para enseñarle a jugar al fútbol – me miró tiernamente – Vistete, ya hemos terminado. Tengo que comprobar unas cosas...

Me vestí rápidamente y fui al lado de Jasper en frente del escritorio. Tenía en sus manos las fotos de las ecografías y las miraba sonriendo.

Carlisle no hacía nada más que mirar unos informes, al parecer los estaba contrastando con otros papeles. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Carlisle, ¿pasa algo?

- Mmmm, no Bella, no pasa nada es que...el feto es más grande de lo que debería ser en el tiempo de gestación que tienes...

- ¿Eso es malo? - me estaba asustando, ¿le pasaba algo a mi hijo?

- No es malo...Cielo, ¿tu última regla fue normal?

- Eh...no sé...- oh, lo recordé – no, no fue normal, sólo me duró un par de días...

- Lo que me imaginaba...Bella, no estás embarazada de dos meses, estás embarazada de casi tres – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, tu último periodo no fue periodo, fue un sangrado vaginal.

- ¿Y eso es malo? Pasa algo por...

- No, hija, es normal, algunas veces pasa y las mujeres lo suelen equivocar con la regla. ¿Te ha vuelto a pasar?

- No.

- Entonces no pasa nada. Todo está perfecto. Simplemente te queda por esperar un mes menos – parpadeé rápidamente - Tómate estas pastillas, es ácido fólico. Deberías de haber empezado a tomarlas antes, pero no pasa nada. Toma también estas vitaminas, te ayudarán a no tener anemia. Por lo demás...está todo bien. La enfermera te citará para los analisis y para tu próxima revisión.

- Gracias por todo, Carlisle.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Tu eres como mi hija además serás la madre de mi nieto. Por cierto, me enteré de lo que pasó con tu padre, Bella, nosotros estamos contigo, si necesitas algo, lo que sea...

- Gracias, de verdad.

- Jasper me ha dicho que estás viviendo sola, Bella, sabes que te puedes venir con nosotros...

- No creo que sea buena idea...- susurré.

- Te entiendo...Pero te veremos de vez en cuando fuera del hospital, ¿no?

- Claro – sonreí. Eran adorables, claro que los seguiría viendo. Ahora eran lo más parecido a unos padres para mí.

- Por cierto...creo que tendrías que hablar con mi hijo, Bella. Esto demuestra que lo que le dijeron a Edward es falso...- dijo Carlisle de pronto muy serio.

- ¿Qué? - me perdí la historia.

- Bella, lo que quiere decir mi padre es que cuando tu fuiste a la fiesta de Jake ya estabas embarazada – aclaró Jazz.

- Oh – es todo lo que pude decir. Mil cosas me vinieron a la mente. ¿Se lo debería decir a Edward? ¡Claro! Le llamaría al salir del hospital.

Salimos de la consulta de Carlisle. Íbamos caminado por el pasillo cuando sonó el móvil de Jazz. Era Alice que estaba de lo nervios.

Yo por mi parte estaba feliz. Tenía las pruebas que demostraban que yo no había engañado a Edward. Él tenía que saberlo, aunque eso no significara que volviera conmigo y mucho menos que me creyera. El estar embarazada de más tiempo no significa que él crea que le he engañado igualmente.

Casi estábamos en la salida yo tenía mi móvil en la mano para intentar hablar con Edward.

- Sí, Alice, de tres meses, sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no? ¡Justo! No, no, fue un sangrado y... – le explicaba Jazz a Alice por teléfono – ¡No! tranquila, no pasa nada, está todo bien...siiii – rodó los ojos.

Al coger el último pasillo para salir por urgencias oí esa voz tan familiar, aunque no me le esperaba verle tan "bien"acompañado.

* * *

><p><em>Uh, tenemos las pruenas que demuestran que Bella no engañó a Edward. ¿Le creerá ahora? ¿Os imaginais quián va con Edward? Ya se que estos capitulos son de mucho drama y los siguientes van a llevar la misma linea, pero como adelanto os digo que no me gustan los finales tristes, el drama no va a durar siempre ;)<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**VICKY08: **Tanya se llevará su merecido...te doy un adelanto, en el capi 48 Edward entrará en razón...Un beso! **Tata XOXO: **justo ahora se lo encuentra con la petarda de Tanya! Reconozco que a mi también me va el drama, jeje. Un beso! **Anna-Myle: **me gusta el trato, jeje! Un besito! **Lady alizee: **muchas gracias! Edward se merece ese tirón, jeje. Un besote! **Etzelita: **mmm, Tanya lo va a pagar...Un abrazo! **Dark princess nix: **gracias! parece que el destino los separa una y otra vez a estos dos...Un saludo! **Gemivi: **gracias! Me gusta la idea de la fogata, jaja. Un saludo! **PRISGPE: **pronto abrirá los ojos, aunque creo que me vais a pegar por los capis que siguen...un beso!**Musegirl17: **bueno, si fuera todo tan fácil las historias serían un poco aburridas, no? Un saludo! **Mamitakaren: **gracias a ti por comentar! El pobre Edward sufrirá...Un beso! **Antuss: **la mente del hombre es débil y tiende a creer siempre lo peor...un saludo! **Lolaki: **este tío sigue a lo suyo...espero que el otro fic te guste. Un besito! **Cris Cullen Black: **os aseguro que Edward nos va a dar pena, le esperan unos capitulos duros. Un abrazo! **Alimago: **el problema es que Edward no escucha a nadie...Un beso! **Toly: **gracias por comentar. A partir de ahora Bella va a desistir de hablar con Edward...Un saludo! **CaroBereCullen: **hay que reconocer que es un poco tonto, jeje. Un beso! **Heart on winter: **Edward recapacitará, pero es taaan cabezota...Un besito! **Anonimo(jeje): **diste en el clavo, pero nada es lo que parece...Un saludo! **Dev Bennet: **jajaja, muchas gracias por leerme! Yo también odio a Tanya! Un beso! **MaraGaunt:** la verdad le golpeará la cara y no tendremos que esperar mucho. Un beso! **Lauriss18: **muchas gracias! se le va a quedar cara de tonto cuando "alguien" le muestre la realidad. Por cierto, acualizo cada dos días. Un beso! **Robsten-patisson: **gracias! gracias por comentar, un saludo!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras. Os apetece capitulo de Edward? Nos leemos el domingo, un beso! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Miré a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si veía la cabellera rubia de mi padre por algún lado...y me enderecé cuando vi a Jasper. ¿Qué hacía mi hermano en el hospital? ¿Habría pasado algo...? Mis preguntas silenciosas fueron respondidas en el momento en que vi a Bella. Iba detrás de mi hermano y sostenía en una mano un sobre que acariciaba con cariño y en la otra su móvil. Su rostro estaba marcado por unas profundas ojeras aunque estaba tan guapa como siempre. Juraría que la vi algo más delgada y, no se si sería mi vista, con un leve abultamiento en la parte del vientre...aunque no podía ser, era muy pronto para que se la notara nada. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Por su parte ella me miraba con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro...tuve que desviar la mirada para no cometer el impulso de acercarme a ella_


	44. Capitulo 44 No quiero saber nada

CAPITULO 44 NO QUIERO SABER NADA

Después de ver a esos dos abrazándose me volví a encerrar en mi mismo. Intentaba pasar la mayor parte de l día fuera de casa para no ver a nadie. El ambiente en mi casa a veces rallaba lo exasperante. ¿Acaso creían antes a Bella que a mi? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una especie de complot contra mi?

Mis hermanos se encargaron de explicarles todo a mis padres. Claro, que se lo explicaron a su modo. En esta historia yo era el malo de la película y Bella la pobre martir. Genial. Por esa razón reduje las visitas a mi casa. Sólo iba a dormir cuando sabía más o menos que todos estaban dormidos, de hecho la mayoría de las veces ni me pasaba para comer.

No me despedí de mi hermana ni de Emmet. Ellos empezaban su nueva vida juntos y felices...sonaba egoista, pero no me apetecía tener frente a mi una pareja que irradiaba ilusión justo cuando yo pasaba mi peor momento. De todos modos Rosalie no quería ni verme, al menos eso era lo que me había dicho Emmet al día siguiente cuando tuvimos una breve conversación por teléfono. Me daba igual.

A estas alturas ya sabía todo el pueblo lo que había pasado. Todos sabían que la hija del jefe Swan se había quedado embarazada y que se había ido de casa. De eso me enteré hacía poco tiempo, ¿que Bella no estaba en su casa? Blanco y en botella. Bella y Jacob Black estarían viviendo juntos y felices en la reserva Quileute. Por mi perfecto.

Los cotillos del pueblo empezaron a preguntarme cuando el rumor de que el bebé de Isabella no era mío. Que si era verdad, que si era mentira, que si se veía venir algo así...me ponían de los nervios. Los únicos que me entendían un poco más eran Tyler y Tanya...asunque por separado, ya que esos dos no se aguantaban más de cinco minutos.

- Me han aceptado en la universidad de Seattle, tío – me dijo Tyler. Estábamos en las famosas canchas con unos refrescos en la mano.

- Era lo que querías, ¿no?

- Sí...llámame tonto, pero me gusta esto...me gusta Forks – sonreí.

- Lástima que sea un pueblo tan pequeño...todos se enteran de todo – murmuré.

- No les hagas caso, tío...¿Sabes...sabes algo de...ella?

- No, ni quiero...lo único que se es que ya no vive con su padre. Pffff, Black quería que se fuera con él a la Push...que les aproveche...- espeté.

- En fin...no se qué decirte...

Ambos nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos...Era verdad que llevaba muchos días sin saber nada de...ella. Jasper había decidido respetarme y dejó de insistir, ya que tuvo unos días horrorosos en los que me saturaba el móvil de mensajes que nunca eran contestados. Todos del tipo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, tendrías que saber que Bella...Nunca terminaba de leerlos porque no necesitaba saber nada. Ya estaba hundido, no me apetecía que me pisaran más, gracias. De todas formas mi subconsciente me pasaba malas jugadas. ¿Estaría bien? ¿La estarían cuidando en la Push? ¿Iría a sus revisiones? Suspiré en alto mientras daba otro sorbo a la lata que me estaba bebiendo.

- Tu al final iras a Darmouth, ¿no? - dijo Tyler rompiendo el silencio. Le miré a los ojos. Buena pregunta.

- Pues...no lo se – Tyler alzó una ceja – Era mi sueño ir allí y comenzar medicina...pero no me apetece. Ahora mismo no quiero estar en ningún lugar...

- Oh, oh...el que no quiere estar en este lugar soy yo.

Como le miré sin entender, cabeceó hacia el espacio que hacía las veces de aparcamiento. El coche de Tanya había parado frente a nosotros. La chica bajó del coche moviendo su melena rubia al mismo tiempo que movía las caderas. Parecía que se iba a partir...

- Tío...me marcho...lo siento mucho, pero no la soporto – sonreí - ¿Seguro que te fías de ella? - la sonrisa se me cortó.

- Supongo que si...ella me abrió los ojos...- me encogí de hombros.

- Está bien, aunque yo me andaría con ojo...para mi es tan falsa como una moneda de tres pavos – murmuró – Me voy.

Justo cuando Tanya llegó a mi altura se giró y miró de arriba abajo a Tyler con desprecio. Mi amigo al menos se cortaba un poco más que ella. Cuando el coche de Tyler arrancó y se perdió por la carretera Tanay se relajó y se sentó a mi lado. Apoyó su mano en mi rodilla, aunque amablemente la rechacé. Había sido así desde que empezamos nuevamente esta relación de...amistad.

- Sabes que sólo quiero darte mi apoyo, Eddie – dijo Tanya.

- Y yo sabes que te lo agradezco, pero no quiero tener nada con nadie – dije sin mirarla.

- Lo se, lo se...Nada de acercamientos...¿Vas a quedarte toda la tarde mirando la nada?

- No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer – dije mirándola.

- A mi se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que podríamos hacer juntos – dijo de manera seductora. Desvié la mirada – Era broma, era broma – dijo alzando los brazos – Estás un poco agrio, Edd...- suspiró – No deberías de estar así, deberías de estar contento por haberte quitado ese peso de encima, y nunca mejor dicho – se rió de su propia broma, aunque a mi no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

- Dejalo ya, ¿quieres?

- No tenía intención de enfadarte, Edd...¿puedo recompensarte? Ven a comer a mi casa conmigo – chasqué la lengua – Como amigos, no intentaré...tocarte nada.

Cinco minutos después pusimos rumbo a casa de Tanya. La seguí con mi coche aunque el camino me le sabía de sobra...había estado en su casa más veces de las que podía recordar. Dios mío, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que empecé algo con Tanya...cómo me había cambiado la vida desde entonces.

Los padres de Tanya no estaban en casa, de hecho yo apenas los había visto un par de veces. Fuimos directamente a la cocina, me senté en la enorme mesa y se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Pedimos una pizza por teléfono? - preguntó Tanya mirando la cocina como si estuviera infectada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Una pizza? Vamos...seguro que tienes algo en la nevera que nos pueda servir, ¿no?

Tanya me miró con cara de "estás loco", pero aún así abrió la nevera. Después de mucho rebuscar encontró algo que parecía ser pollo y unos huevos. Tanya preparó la sartén y tocó la comida con sus uñas postizas como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Su cara de asco no tenía precio, en el fondo me lo iba a pasar bien...Era tan distinta a...Bella. La de veces que había pasado en su cocina mirándola mientras preparaba la comida, me encantaba seguir el movimiento de sus manos al amasar la pasta, cómo se relamía el labio inferior cada vez que probaba la comida...

- ¿Edward? ¡Edward! - miré a Tanya, me estaba pasando la mano por la cara - ¿Ya estás de vuelta? - preguntó irónica – Te preguntaba si querías también ensalada.

Miré la pinta que tenía el pollo. Churruscado y vomitivo. Ugh. No me iba a comer "eso" por nada del mundo, los virus estomacales y yo no nos llevábamos bien...así que una ensalada me parecía el mejor de los manjares.

- Una ensalada estaría perfecta – dije con convicción.

Tanya sacó lechuga, tomate y unas cuantas cosas más que parecían comestibles. Cortó la lechuga y la lavó – gracias a los cielos – y comenzó a cortar los tomates. Entre que tenía las manos húmedas y la poca maña con el cuchillo, Tanya se cortó en el dedo. Irremediablemente Bella volvió a mi mente. Esa noche de mi cumpleaños en la que ella me dio el mejor regalo del mundo, aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos, la noche que la ame...

- Ay – gritó Tanya – Mierda...me he jodido la manicura – tuve que rodar los ojos.

- A ver...déjame ver – el corte tenía mala pinta – Por favor, Tanya...este corte necesita puntos...¿y te preocupas por la manicura? - pregunté incrédulo.

- ¿Que necesito puntos? No me jodas...¿no me puedes poner una tirita y punto?

- Si quieres que siga sangrando hasta mañana – dije encogiendome de hombros – Tu misma.

- Ugh. Está bien...¿me acompañas al hospital? - dijo poniendo pucheros.

Suspiré exasperado, aunque aliviado...al final no tendría que comerme ese intento de menú. Le dije a Tanya que envolviera el dedo en una toalla, ya que sangraba bastante, y pusimos rumbo al hospital en mi volvo.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción pregunté por mi padre. No me hacía gracia que me viera con Tanya porque empezaría con las preguntas, pero si nos atendía él saldríamos mucho antes de urgencias.

- Señora Cope, ¿puede llamar a mi padre? Mi amiga se ha hecho un corte – señalé a Tanya que se agarraba la mano como si se le fueran a salir las tripas por la herida.

- Déjame que lo mire, cielo – hizo una llamada – Teneis que esperar un poco, me ha dicho la enfermera que está ocupado con la revisión de una paciente, aunque no taradrá mucho.

Decidimos esperar allí mismo. Solo esperaba que la espera no se alargara mucho porque Tanya se estaba poniendo insoportable.

- ¿Crees que me quedará marca? Espero que tu padre me ponga los puntos con cariño...¿Me dará muchos?

- Y yo que sé, tía...- murmuré.

Miré a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si veía la cabellera rubia de mi padre por algún lado...y me enderecé cuando vi a Jasper. ¿Qué hacía mi hermano en el hospital? ¿Habría pasado algo...? Mis preguntas silenciosas fueron respondidas en el momento en que vi a Bella. Iba detrás de mi hermano y sostenía en una mano un sobre que acariciaba con cariño y en la otra su móvil. Su rostro estaba marcado por unas profundas ojeras aunque estaba tan guapa como siempre. Juraría que la vi algo más delgada y, no se si sería mi vista, con un leve abultamiento en la parte del vientre...aunque no podía ser, era muy pronto para que se la notara nada. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Por su parte ella me miraba con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro...tuve que desviar la mirada para no cometer el impulso de acercarme a ella. Tanya se adelantó a mi y sonrió con malicia.

- Mira, la mojigata.

Chasqué la lengua mientras me separaba de ella. Mi hermano Jazz se giró hacia Bella, que seguía de la misma postura, y la cogió con suavidad del brazo.

- Bella, vamos al coche.

Mi hermano me lazó una significativa; entendí que no quería decirme lo que me iba a decir delante de Bella...mejor, no creía que pudiera soportar su mirada por mucho tiempo.

- Tiene mala cara, Eddie...será que el remordimiento de conciencia no la deja dormir...

- Dejalo ya, ¿quieres?

- No se merece que la defiendas, ella te engañó y...

- ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo, Edward? A solas – dijo mi hermano Jasper mirando con furia a Tanya.

- Claro – nos apartamos unos metros de Tanya – Dime – dije evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- Deberías...deberías hablar con Bella...

- Mira, vale...si vas a empezar con el mismo rollo de siempre podemos cortar ya la conversación – dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

- Espera – me giré de nuevo – Es...es importante. Viene de hacerse la primera revisión.

- ¿Y la acompañas tu? ¿Acaso no ha podido venir ese maldito saco de pulgas con ella? - no me podía creer que Black no acompañara a Bella.

- ¿Estás con ella? - señaló a Tanya - Dios mío...cabezón no...eres lo siguiente...Mira, papá ha encontrado algo en la ecografía que deberías de saber...yo no te diré nada porque no soy yo el que te lo debe de decir...- suspiró – Me voy que he dejado a Bella sola y tenemos un largo camino hasta su nueva casa.

Vi como mi hermano desaparecía del pasillo. ¿Un largo camino hasta su nueva casa? Pero si la reserva estaba apenas a veinte minutos de aquí...¿Qué habría encontrado mi padre en la ecografía? Mierda, sabía que no debería de preocuparme como lo estaba haciendo, pero era inevitable...

- Edward – me llamó mi padre que estaba al lado de Tanya - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me he cortado el dedo y Eddie ha dicho que necesito puntos – mi padre alzó una ceja al oir el diminutivo de mi nombre.

- Vamos a mi consulta.

Al entrar en la sala de mi padre vi que una enfermera estaba colocando la camilla para después ponerle un papel nuevo. Antes de salir de la consulta cogió el ecógrafo y se lo llevó con ella. Parpadeé varias veces.

- Dejame ver.

Mi padre empezó a mirar el dedo de Tanya. En efecto, necesitó tres puntos de sutura que mi padre realizó entre quejas y súplicas por parte de Tanya aunque el dedo estaba más que anestesiado. Yo por mi parte estaba como en otro mundo. Bella había estado aquí hacía escasos minutos, mi padre la había revisado en esa camilla, había escuchado por primera vez el corazón de su hijo...su hijo...

- Ya está – dijo mi padre mientras tapaba la herida – En una semana te pasas por tu medico de cabecera para que te quite los puntos. ¿Puedes salir un momento, Tanya? Tengo que hablar con mi hijo.

Tanya salió de la consulta algo enfadada, era la segunda vez que la excluían de una conversación, aunque no dijo nada. Mi padre se sentó frente a mi en su mesa y me miró.

- Supongo que has visto a tu hermano...y a Bella.

- Supones bien, pero no quiero hablar de ese tema.

- Hay algo que debes saber – insistió mi padre.

- ¿Tu también, papa? No me vais a hacer cambiar de opinión.

- He encontrado algo en la ecografía que te puede interesar, pero no soy yo quien debe decirtelo...

- Si esto es una encerrona para que hable con ella no me vais a convencer – dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

- Lo está pasando mal sin motivo alguno.

- Ya...mira, solo dime algo...- mi padre asintió - ¿Ella...ella está bien? ¿La están cuidando bien?

- Su embarazo está perfecto...y si, ella se está cuidando de maravilla.

- Está bien – murmuré – Me voy a llevar a Tanya a su casa.

Tras dejar a Tanya en su casa me fui directamente a la mía y me encerré en mi habitación. ¿Qué podría interesarme a mi de una ecografía? Lo único que me interesaba era que Bella estuviera bien...y así era. Yo no tenía más que ver en toda esta historia...Por desgracia.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...Tanya intentando hacer de las suyas...al menos Edward tiene un poco de dignidad y no a hecho nada con ella...¿Cómo habrá reaccionado Bella ante este encuentro? ¿Hablarán por fin de las pruebas?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando._

_**Tata XOXO: **al final estaba con Tanya, pero no no era lo que parecía...Un besote! **Diode: **en el 48 Edward se entera de la farsa...pero presiento que querreis matarme :s Un beso! **PRISGPE: **Edward es cada día más cabezota! Un saludo! **Etzelita: **al menos no ha intentado nada con Tanya, jeje. Un beso! **Irethne: **jejeje, se merece ese tirón! **Giselle Cullen: **gracias! Tanya recibirá un castigo proporcional a su maldad...Un besito! **Heart on winter: **muchas gracias por recomendar el fic! creo que aún querrás patear a Edward...Un beso! **Janalez: **jeje, la verdad es que si parecía que Tanya y Edward iban a volver...os engañé un poco ;) Un saludo! **Lolaki: **yo que ella le daba con la mano abierta para abarcar más! Me gusta el drama, pero con final feliz ;) Un besito! **Anna-Myle: **gracias! Aún queda otro encuentro antes de que se sepa la verdad...Por cierto, a las mamás hay que hacerlas caso (lo digo porque yo soy mamá, jeje) Un beso! **FlorVillu: **jejeje, cuando escribí estos capis estaba con la vena dramática! Ya sabes, después de la tormenta llega la calma, jeje. Un beso! **MAMITAKAREN: **se merece sufrir un poquito...Gracias a ti, un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **yo le sujeto y tu le das el sartenazo, vale? Jeje, un beso! **Pau: **gracias por leerme, un saludo! **Lauriss18: **el destino a veces es cruel, pero luego llegará lo bueno. Un beso! **PattyQ: **Si, yo también tengo ganas de ahogar a Tanya, jaja. Un beso! **AnaisDifreaky: **gracias por todas tus reviews! Sabes lo que me pasa? Que soy muy ansiosa y quiero que la historia avance, por eso actualizo tan rápido, jaja. Gracias por leer mi otra historia! Espero que te guste! Un besote! **MaraGaunt: **pronto va a empezar a darse cuenta aunque él no lo quiera reconocer...Un beso! **Flowers19: **gracias por todos tus comentarios! Se complican las cosas para Bella...espero que no estés muy enfadada conmigo, te prometo arreglarlo, jeje. Un beso! **Liz: **mmm, creo que Bella no podrá resistirse a perdonarle con lo que pasará...Un besito!_

_Muchas gracias a todas! El martes acualizaré las dos historias. Un beso! Por cierto...no me pegueis por el próximo capi :s_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Salí del baño y me lavé las manos. Al salir al solitario pasillo me encontré con una figura. No me lo podía creer. Y estábamos él y yo. Solos. No pude evitar poner las manos sobre mi vientre._

_Ya casi me había olvidado porque hacía meses que no tenía pesadillas con él. Era James. ¿Me estaba esperando? Confirmé mis sospechas cuando me sonrió y caminó hacia mi. ¿Qué haría? ¿Gritar? No podía, empezaba a hiperventilar peligrosamente. No podía hacerme daño. No podía hacer daño a mi bebé. Le tenía a menos de un palmo, casi podía sentir su asqueroso aliento en mi cara. Quería gritar, lo juro, pero no podía._


	45. Capitulo 45 Tu otra vez

CAPITULO 45 TU OTRA VEZ...

Estaba Tanya en la recepción de urgencias con una venda ensangrentada en el dedo y con Edward al lado.

- Eddie, me duele el dedo – le dijo poniendo morritos.

Mi mundo se cayó por completo. Hacía menos de un mes que me había dejado y ya estaba...con otra. Y esa otra no era nada más y menos que la zorra que hizo que lo nuestro se rompiera.

Me quedé en estado de shock. En ese momento Edward se giró y abrió mucho los ojos. Me miró a mi y luego a Jasper. Estaba un poco más delgado, pero por lo demás estaba como siempre, perfecto, guapisimo.

Yo seguía de la misma postura, de hecho no era capaz de andar. Tanya me dedicó una mirada de autosuficiencia y una sonrisa burlona a la vez que se apretaba contra Edward. Quería llorar o gritar, pero no podía, seguía paralizada. Edward me miró por unos instantes y luego se giró hacia su hermano No sé que me dolió más, si verle con esa zorra o que me ignorara completamente.

- Bella, vamos al coche – me dijo Jazz mientras tiraba de mi brazo suavemente.

Salimos hacia fuera en silencio y me metió en el porsche amarillo.

- Bella, quédate aquí un momento, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Asentí, me daba igual todo. Hacía menos de dos minutos estaba ilusionada porque hablaría con él y se podrían solucionar las cosas, pero...eso ya no era posible...él había rehecho su vida. Tremendamente rápido y fácil.

Cómo fui tan estúpida. Él ya no me quería, de hecho dudaba que alguna vez me quisiera. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarme tan pronto? ¿Cómo pudo dejar de quererme tan pronto? Si es que alguna vez me quiso...Estaba llorando sonoramente cuando Jazz volvió al coche. Le agradecí internamente que me dejara llorar en silencio. Me sentía tonta, estúpida y humillada. Y tremendamente embarazada.

Los días siguientes no volvimos a hablar nada del incidente del hospital. Intenté hacer como que nada había pasado, pero dolía mucho. Demasiado.

Las semanas pasaron. Estábamos ya en julio y aunque estabamos en Forks hacía calor. Bueno, no se si lo hacía o lo tenía yo, las hormonas seguían revolucionadas.

Llegué del trabajo y me quité los zapatos por casi antes de entrar en mi pseudo-casa.

Me preparé algo ligero de comer, no quise arriesgarme, hacía ya casi dos semanas que no vomitaba nada. Puse la tele y no se cuando me quedé dormida.

Podía oír a lo lejos el timbre de la puerta, pero estaba tan cansada...y los párpados pesaban tanto...y la puerta estaba tan lejos...pero no paraba de sonar el timbre, así que pesadamente me levanté y abrí la puerta.

De nuevo me sorprendí al ver quien estaba al otro lado.

- ¡Esme! - y le di un fuerte abrazo.

- Hija, ¿como estas?

- Bien, supongo, pasa, por favor.

Entramos en el salón y pude ver que Esme lo analizaba. De repente sentí vergüenza de donde vivía. Esto era tan diferente a la casa de los Cullen...

- Bella, sinceramente me lo esperaba peor – dijo señalando el salón.

- ¿Si?

- Sí, Alice dijo que apestaba, palabras textuales – dijo riéndose. Nos sentamos en el sofá.

- ¿Quieres algo, Esme? Un café o...

- No, gracias cielo, hace un rato que he comido. Bueno, ¿como estas? ¿Alguna molestia?

- Bueno...las nauseas ya se me han pasado...pero el sueño...- Esme se rió – Tengo sueño a todas las horas del día menos por la noche.

- Si, eso me pasaba a mi cuando estaba embarazada de Edward – agaché la cabeza cuando oí su nombre. Me hacía daño – Bella, ¿no has hablado con mi hijo?

- No.

- Pero él tiene que saber que estás de casi cuatro meses. Él debe saber la verdad. ¡Ugh! ¡No se por qué mi hijo es tan cabezota! No se como se ha podido creer lo que esa niña estúpida le ha contado – sonreí, nunca había visto a Esme así.

- Yo tampoco se porque la creyó...yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así...yo...le quiero...le quiero como a nada en este mundo.

- Dios santo, tengo unos hijos imposibles, a veces creo que el único más normal es Jasper – y rodó los ojos – Bella, Edward casi no habla con nosotros, realmente no se que se le pasa a mi hijo por la cabeza en estos momentos. Hemos intentado hablar con él, pero se cierra en banda.

- Esme...déjalo...él no os va a escuchar, él ha decidido creerse la mentira...si no confía en mi, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

- Sólo espero que no se dé cuenta demasiado tarde, hija. Ahora sí, Bella, ¿ necesitas algo? Necesitas dinero o...

- No, Esme, me apaño bien, además estoy trabajando y...el sueldo está bien...de momento...

- Bella, por favor, prometeme que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, me lo dirás. Tú eres como una hija para mi. Además ahí dentro llevas a mi futuro nieto. ¿Puedo? - dijo señalandome la tripa – Se te nota un poquito – sonrió – ¿Ya te da pataditas? - Esme tenía una sonrisa en los labios que cubría casi toda su cara.

- No, de momento no, pero creo que es pronto.

- Sí, en el momento que menos te lo esperes notaras al pequeñajo moverse.

Seguimos un rato en esa posición. Esme con su mano sobre mi tripa. Realmente se me empezaba a notar un poco. La forma de la cintura la había perdido y mi vientre estaba ligeramente redondeado, aunque aún no podía pasar por embarazada para la gente.

- Bella, ¿se...lo has dicho ya a tu madre?

- Si, se lo dije la semana pasada.

- ¿Y como se lo ha tomado? - rodé los ojos al recordarlo.

- Bueno...no se lo ha tomado bien, pero no tan mal como mi padre. Insistió en que me fuera con ellos, pero...no me quiero alejar mucho de Forks...siento que lo tengo todo allí...Aunque quedamos en que antes de que no me pudiera ver los pies iría a visitarles – me reí.

- Bueno, hija, tengo que irme, prometeme que algún día irás a comer a casa.

- Esme...

- No te preocupes, Bella, mi hijo para muy poco en casa...además está preparando su llegada a la universidad.

Se iría a Dartmouth...casi lo había olvidado...

- Bella, Edward no irá a Dartmouth – ¿como lo hizo? ¿Me leyó el pensamiento?

- ¿Que? Le habían admitido y...él quería ir...

- Ya, pero también prefiere quedarse cerca de Forks – me sonrió – Irá a la universidad de Seattle. Ha encontrado un apartamento, lo compartirá con Tyler.

¿Desde cuando Tyler y Edward eran tan amigos como para compartir apartamento? ¿Por qué querría Edward quedarse cerca de Forks?

- Bueno hija – dijo Esme levantandose – Espero verte muy pronto por casa – me abrazó y me besó – ¡Cuidaros!

De acuerdo. Me había dejado confundida al máximo. Edward no tenía nada que le retuviera aquí, por qué no se iba y rehacía su vida. Él podría...yo no. Imposible.

Estábamos a mediados de julio y yo ya estaba de cuatro meses y medio. Jazz y Alice me visitaban todas las semanas.

Esa tarde quedaron en venir para llevarme al centro comercial para hacer unas compras. Alice se empeñó en cambiar mi vestuario ya que pronto no me valdría nada. Tampoco era para tanto. Con el tiempo que tenía solo había engordado cuatro kilos, además todo se lo estaba llevando mi tripa, que no es que tuviera mucha, mi cuerpo seguía igual que antes.

Llamaron a la puerta y corrí a abrirla. Lo que no me esperaba era la sorpresa que traían con ellos.

- ¡Jake! ¡Leah! - grité, cuanto hacía que no los veía – ¡Me alegro tanto de veros! - dije abrazándolos.

- ¿Como está mi gordita? - bromeó Jake.

- ¡Jake! - le regañó Leah – ¡No está gorda! ¡Además estas guapisima! - eso si que no me lo creía. Por las noches todavía no conseguía pegar ojo.

- Bella, nos los hemos encontrado de camino – dijo Jazz – Así que, ¿que te parece si vamos todos juntos al centro comercial y allí comemos algo?

- Vale, así me contais los cotilleos de Forks, aquí me aburro un poco – aquí mi visa social era nula. Mis únicos amigos eran los libros que había rescatado de mi casa.

Como el centro comercial estaba a dos pasos fuimos andando, hacía una tarde agradable. Los chicos me hicieron reir con los chismes del pueblo. Alice me contó que Jessica le tiró un vaso de cocacola a Mike en la cabeza por baboso y Leah me contaba que al final Paul había conseguido una cita con la chica a la que escupió el refresco.

Hacía semanas que no me reía de esa manera.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino Alice se volvió literalmente loca. Entraba a todas las tiendas de ropa de bebes que había. Quería comprarlo todo.

- Alice, no me puedo permitir comprar todo eso.

- ¿Y quien dice que lo vas a pagar tu? - me sacó la lengua.

- Alice...

- ¡Schhh! ¡Esto se lo voy a regalar a mi sobrino! Y punto – cualquiera la llevaba la contraria – ¡Ahora iremos a mirar las cunas! - dijo dando saltitos.

- Alice...

- Será mejor que la dejes hacer a ella...-dijo Jazz y Jake y Leah se rieron.

También hizo probarme un montón de ropa premamá. Realmente me gustaba que se me empezara a notar la barriguita, eso constataba el hecho de que iba a tener un bebe. Un bebé de Edward.

Tras escoger la cuna y cargando ocho bolsas de ropa para mi y para el bebe decidimos descansar y comer algo. Mis pies pedían a gritos una tregua.

En cuanto que vi la foto enorme de una hamburguesa empecé a salivar, así que para que mi hijo no saliera con un big mac en la frente decidimos pasar. Los chicos se fueron a pedir y nosotras nos quedamos viendo las cosas que Alice me regaló. Eran unas ranitas preciosas. Las escogimos en blanco, verde y amarillo porque aún no se sabía el sexo del bebé. Todo era precioso.

- Bella, Leah y yo os queremos decir algo – dijo Jake una vez que terminamos de comer.

- ¿El qué? - ambos se cogieron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos con ternura.

- Nos vamos a casar – declaró Leah sonriendo.

- Pero...pero eso es...¡es fantástico! - grité – Es la mejor noticia que me podíais dar, chicos, me alegro mucho de verdad. ¿Y para cuando el evento?

- En tres meses.

- ¡Jake! ¡Iré a tu boda como una bola! - hice un puchero.

- Bella, yo te ayudaré. Ya verás como irás preciosa – me consoló Alice.

- Sí, claro. Tendré que tener cuidado para no dar un tripazo a nadie – lloré.

- Pero si estás guapisima, Bella – dijo Leah – además casi no has engordado.

- Ya, pero para cuando os caseis podré ir rodando – y puse morritos. Me acordé de algo en ese momento – Jake, ¿mi padre...irá?

- Bella, sabes que es mi familia, aunque no entienda como se comportó contigo...está invitado.

- ¿No has hablado con él? - preguntó Leah.

- No...desde que me fui...bueno, desde que me invitó a que me fuera no he vuelto a saber nada de él...- me puse horrorosamente triste.

- Bella – me abrazó Jasper – No te pongas así, ya verás como todo se arregla entre vosotros – y con Edward, pensé, pero no lo dije en alto.

- Además – siguió Alice – tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- Alice, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

- Esta te gustará, además si no recuerdo mal se lo prometiste.

- ¿El qué? ¿A quién?

- A tu madre. Le prometiste ir a verla antes de que no te pudieras ver los pies.

- Alice, no tengo dinero para los billetes...

- ¡No te hará falta porque ya los he sacado yo! - dijo dando saltitos.

- No...no deberías haber hecho eso...- empecé a llorar de emoción, no me merecía los amigos que tenía.

- ¡No llores! Ya verás que después del viaje estarás mejor. La semana que viene te irás a Phoenix, solo será el fin de semana pero te vendrá bien.

- Muchas gracias – dije abrazandola a la vez que lloraba.

Tras quince minutos de llanto ininterrumpido mi vejiga clamaba atención. Después de convencer a las chicas de que podía ir sola me encaminé hacia el baño.

Salí del baño y me lavé las manos. Al salir al solitario pasillo me encontré con una figura. No me lo podía creer. Y estábamos él y yo. Solos. No pude evitar poner las manos sobre mi vientre.

Ya casi me había olvidado porque hacía meses que no tenía pesadillas con él. Era James. ¿Me estaba esperando? Confirmé mis sospechas cuando me sonrió y caminó hacia mi. ¿Qué haría? ¿Gritar? No podía, empezaba a hiperventilar peligrosamente. No podía hacerme daño. No podía hacer daño a mi bebé. Le tenía a menos de un palmo, casi podía sentir su asqueroso aliento en mi cara. Quería gritar, lo juro, pero no podía.

- Hola, preciosa, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – La última vez que nos vimos estábamos a punto de hacer algo interesante, pero cierto niñato se interpuso. Aunque tengo entendido que ya no está aquí para salvarte, ¿me equivoco?

- D...dejame en paz – y agarré más fuerte mi vientre. Él se percató.

- Oh, así que es verdad el rumor que oí. Estás esperando un nene – hizo la intención de tocarme la tripa, pero le di un manotazo. Ese cabrón no tocaría a mi hijo – Veo que sigues igual de guerrera. En realidad me da igual, eso me pone, ¿lo sabías?

Intentó besarme pero me aparté. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar y estas no eran a causa de mi embarazo. Empezaba a encontrarme realmente mal, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico a escala natural. James no hacía más que reirse. Quitó el agarre de mis manos de mi vientre y me las sujetó por encima de la cabeza. ¿Qué me haría? ¿Qué tipo de enfermo era? ¿Acaso no veía que estaba embarazada?

Empecé a oír ruidos, apenas unos pasos y una voz, que me resultó familiar.

- ¡Alice! - grité, James me puso la mano sobre la boca, pero le mordí y volví a gritar – ¡Alice!

Alice se encontraba al inicio del pasillo y miraba la escena con ojos horrorizados.

- Jazz corre, ¡llama a Jake!

James se puso nervioso y justo cuando levantaba la mano para darme un bofetón un golpe certero en la cabeza hizo que se desvaneciera. Jake se encontraba detrás con una cara de satisfacción increible.

- ¡Hijo de perra! - gritó.

James estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Yo por mi parte seguía hiperventilando con las manos cubriédome la tripa.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Alice – Dios, ¿como estás, qué te pasa?

No podía hablar. Creo que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad o algo parecido. Lo único que quería es que mi bebe estuviera bien, no quería que nada le afectara. Intenté calmarme por él, pero me era imposible. Tuve que sentarme en el suelo porque un dolor me atravesó el pecho. ¿Qué me pasaba? No pude evitar el grito de dolor y de miedo que salió de mi boca.

Leah estaba llamando a la policía y cuando terminó de hablar se acercó a mi.

- Bella, tranquila, ya viene una ambulancia. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- Me...duele...- Alice empezó a llorar.

- ¿Qué te duele Bella? ¡Por Dios, di algo! - gritó Jake.

- El...pecho...me cuesta res...pirar.

- Está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Llamaré a mi padre – dijo Jasper.

Leah y Alice estaba a mi lado intentando calmarme y Jake se encontraba al lado de James por si despertaba. Jazz volvió después de un minuto.

- Bella, mi padre irá al hospital de Port Angeles intenta respirar despacio y...- eso fue lo último que oí. Después lo vi todo negro...

* * *

><p><em>Y tuvo que aparecer James...todo se complica. De todas formas todo ocurre por algo, ¿no creeis? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por cierto, ¿qué os parece la boda de Jacob?<em>

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Cris Cullen Black: **te doy la razón en lo de Edward...al final no era un sueño lo de Jasmes! Un beso! **Flowers19: **te prometo que se arreglará, jeje. Me alegro de que te guste el otro fic, un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **yo la sartén la controlo de lujo XD jejeje. Un besote! **Lolaki: **soy un poco mala, lo reconozco...Un besito! **Janalez: **lo iba y le estampaba la ecografía! Un abrazo! **Kathy1000: **eso me ha pasado a mi con muchos fics, me gustaban, pero a la vez me daban ganas de pegar a la escritora jejeje. Un beso! **Heart on winter: **al menos James se ha llevado un mamporro de Jake, jeje. Un besito! **Giselle Cullen: **mmm, no será Bella la que se lo diga...creo que es la persona que menos os esperais...Besos! **Liz: **Tanya recibirá su merecido...y si no vamos nosotras y se lo damos, jeje. Un abrazo! **Tata XOXO: **fue super Jacob al rescate, jeje. Un besote! **AnaisDisfreaky: **jo, el problema es que la primera que se pone ansiosa soy yo, jeje. Un abrazo! **Lauriss18: **pues si, todo lo malo que haces se te puede volver en tu contra...que se prepare Tanya! Un besito! **Iga Emo – 12L: **el bebe es ahora su mundo, no hay amor más sincero que el de un hijo. Un beso! **Bells Swan-Cullen05: **gracias! Edward se dará cuenta, esperemos que no sea tarde, un beso! **PRISGPE: **en el fondo es un cagao (como yo suelo decir) Un besito! **Alexz Darcy Black: **creo que todas le odiamos en este momento, jaja! Un saludo! **Lady Alizee: **jeje, es que no entra en razón...veremos a ver que pasa...Un besito! **Dioda: **jeje, no estaría mal lo de Tanya...mmm, es que antes del 48 pasará algo...arg, no puedo adelantar mucho! Un beso! **FlorVillu: **eso, eso...descarga tu rabia contra ella, jajaja. Besotes!_

_Bueno, chicas...me voy ahora mismo a actualizar la otra historia. El jueves subo capitulo de las dos. Un besote a todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Se ha desmayado – mi padre cogió su chaqueta y se la puso – Ha sido por culpa de ese bastardo de James – abrí mucho los ojos._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Hijo, Bella al parecer ha tenido un encontronazo con James...Jasper ha llamado a un ambulancia, aunque prefiero ir yo mismo y revisarla._

_Me quedé por unos segundos mirando el suelo. James. Ese cabrón...¿Que la había hecho para que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad? Pobre de él si algo le pasase a Bella o a su bebé...me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero..._

_- Papá, voy contigo..._


	46. Capitulo 46 Cosas que no entiendo

CAPITULO 46 COSAS QUE NO ENTIENDO

Era sábado y estaba con Tyler tomándome unas copas en uno de los bares del pueblo. Había dejado a Tanya en su casa; era incansable. Esta tarde había vuelto a intentar un acercamiento...con nefasto resultado para ella. ¿No podía respetarme en ese sentido? ¿No le entraba en la cabeza que ahora no estaba para nadie? No, simplemente no podía estar con ella, ni con ella ni con otra chica...la cara de Bella me venía una y otra vez a la mente, inundando mis pensamientos.

Para colmo me estaba volviendo loco. Tanya a estás alturas no tenía claro qué demonios iba a hacer, ni a donde demonios iba a estudiar. Sus padres, por una pequeña donación, estaban dispuestos a pagar la universidad que su hija prefiriese. Sin esfuerzos ni sacrificios. Así que allí la dejé, en el salón de su casa entre folletos de Universidades. Buena suerte, Tanya.

Se podía decir que este era mi momento de paz. Quedaba con Tanya porque ella me había abierto los ojos, pero era con Tyler con quien realmente me sentía a gusto. En él había descubierto un gran tipo, alguien en quien confiar y confesarle mis preocupaciones.

- Creo que voy a renunciar a ir a Darmoth, definitivamente – dije mientras bebía de mi copa. Tyler me miró con los ojos como platos.

- Tio...era tu sueño estudiar allí...

- Sí, pero...no se...ahora lo que me apetece es quedarme cerca de Forks, ugh...creo que me estás pegando tu incondicional amor por este pueblucho – ambos reímos - Se lo comenté a mi madre y bueno, a ella le encanta la idea de que no me vaya tan lejos...

- Pues nada, tío...seremos compañeros de piso. Espero que seas ordenado – bromeó brindando con su botella de cerveza, era ya la tercera – Oye, si seguimos así vamos a acabar un poco perjudicados y tenemos que coger el coche – dijo mi amigo.

- Sí...lo que menos gracia me haría es que el jefe Swan me hiciera esta noche una prueba de alcohol – dije frunciendo el ceño - No, gracias.

- Ufff, quita, quita...he visto como te mira Charlie...justo como si quisiera meterte la pistola por el culo – dijo fingiendo un escalofrío.

- Sí, y no se por qué...- murmuré – Que vaya al pecho lobo de Black y le pida explicaciones...joder.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa...- asentí.

Ambos caminamos hasta mi coche. Sí, hacía tiempo que no bebía y he de reconocer que me tambaleaba un poquito...arg, lo que eran capaces de hacer un par de cervezas, aunque he de reconocer que estaba en un puntito justo en el que me encontraba de maravilla.

Dejé a mi amigo/futuro compañero de piso en la puerta de su casa y puse rumbo a la mía. Agradecí el hecho de que el coche de mi hermana ya no estuviera en el garaje, porque esta noche no controlaba muy bien las distancias...

Cuando entré en el salón mis padres estaban viendo la tele. Mi madre me miró a mi y luego miró el reloj de pared.

- Vaya, hoy vienes pronto, hijo – me sonrió.

- Sí...estoy un poco cansado...

- ¿Cansado? - dijo mi padre frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó a mi y lo frunció aún más – Has bebido.

- ¿Se nota? Vamos, papá...sólo han sido un par de cervezas – dije encogiendome de hombros.

- Sí, un par de cervezas, pero has cogido el coche...podrías haber tenido un accidente, hijo.

- Se cuidarme solo, ya soy mayorcito – estaba empezando a cabrearme.

- Ya lo veo – me retó mi padre – Eres un inmaduro que te fías de la primera niñata que te cuenta mentiras porque no sabe enfrentarse a lo que te depara el futuro...pensé que te había educado con unos valores, Edward.

- Pues entonces es evidente de que conmigo te equivocaste.

- Mi padre apretó la mandíbula y fue a hablar aunque en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Desvió la mirada justo para coger el auricular.

- ¿Diga? Si...- frunció el ceño - ¿Estás en Port Angeles?

Decidí largarme de allí antes de que mi padre colgara esa llamada. Era evidente que había cabreado a mi padre y con razón. Podía ser el tío más enrollado del planeta, pero cuando se enfadaba...No le había hablado bien, pero no me hacía gracia enfrentarme a su ira en estos momentos. No subí ni el primer tramo de escaleras cuando esa conversación me llamó la atención.

- Hijo, calmate...dila que respire despacio – me di la vuelta y escuché. Mi madre hizo lo mismo - ¿Has llamado ya a la ambulancia? Oh, Dios – murmuró - ¿Cómo tiene el pulso? Súbela las piernas y mantenla así hasta que llegue la ambulancia, yo voy para el hospital de Port Angeles.

Colgó el teléfono y miró a mi madre con un gesto que no supe descifrar. Estaba pálido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? - preguntó mi madre.

- Era Jasper – mi madre se levantó de repente mientras yo volvía al salón – Cariño, Bella ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad...

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - yo me puse a la altura de mi madre que se agarraba el pecho - ¿Pero está bien?

- Se ha desmayado – mi padre cogió su chaqueta y se la puso – Ha sido por culpa de ese bastardo de James – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - casi grité.

- Hijo, Bella al parecer ha tenido un encontronazo con James...Jasper ha llamado a un ambulancia, aunque prefiero ir yo mismo y revisarla.

Me quedé por unos segundos mirando el suelo. James. Ese cabrón...¿Qué demonios hacía Bella sola en Port Angeles? ¿Y que la había hecho para que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad? Pobre de él si algo le pasase a Bella o a su bebé...me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero...

- Papá, voy contigo – dije mientras cogía las llaves del mercedes.

- No estás en condiciones, Edward...- dijo mi padre negando con la cabeza.

- Sólo he bebido un par de cervezas, por Dios...no estoy borracho, ni mucho menos...por favor...tengo que ir – supliqué.

- Está bien – mi padre suspiró.

Montamos en el coche de mi padre. Yo bajé mi ventanilla casi en su totalidad para despejarme un poco. En estos momentos mi estado de aturdimiento no se debía al par de cervezas que me había tomado...Me imaginaba a Bella desmayada por culpa de ese indeseable y de lo único que tenía ganas era de sacarle los ojos, de romperle todos los huesos...¿No se supone que había una denuncia contra él? ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que ese cabronzado volviera a molestar a Bella?

Era evidente que la conducción ultra rápida la había heredado de mi padre ya que el viaje hasta el hospital de Port Angeles apenas nos había llevado media hora. Bajamos rápidamente del vehículo y en recepción preguntamos.

- Buenas noches, soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen del hospital de Forks. Por favor, ¿me puede decir si ya ha ingresado Isabella Swan? - preguntó mi padre – Soy su...- dudó por unos segundo – Es como mi hija...- la mujer tecleó y miró a mi padre.

- Doctor Cullen, la señorita Swan acaba de llegar apenas hace unos minutos...tome el pasillo de la derecha y vaya hasta el primer box. La doctora Smith está con ella.

Caminé junto a mi padre hasta donde nos dijo la amable mujer. Estaba nervios, no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar...Oh, oh. Ahí viene el problema. En el pasillo estaba mi hermano, abrazando a una llorosa Alice...y a su lado estaba Black junto con una chica morena con el pelo liso por los hombros. La chica era de la reserva, su piel morena y sus rasgos lo evidenciaban. Seguramente sería familiar suyo...pfff. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto que quizás él estuvieera aquí? En esos momentos sentí que sobraba. Era él el que tenía derecho a estar aquí, no yo...Mi hermano me miró extrañado.

- Voy a entrar, esperad aquí – dijo mi padre.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó Jasper mientras seguía abrazando a Alice.

- ¿Tu que crees? - pregunté irónico - ¿Cómo está? - murmuré.

- ¿Cómo crees que está? - me preguntó Black – Gracias a Dios que estaba con nosotros y no sola...no se que hubiera pasado si ese hijo de puta la hubiera pillado a solas...

- ¿Y por qué demonios iba a estar sola si te tiene a ti? - Jacob frunció el ceño – No te hagas el tonto. Si alguien es el culpable de que la pasara algo ese eres tu por no cuidarla como se merece y...

En ese momento me moví unos pasos a mi derecha y a través de la pequeña ventana del box la vi. Su cara estaba roja por el llanto, su pecho estaba lleno de pegatinas y cables del electro. Pude ver su incipiente vientre...se me partió el corazón en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me dieron ganas de llorar, me dieron ganas de matar a James y me dieron ganas de ahogar a Black simplemente por ser dueño de lo que yo anhelaba. Mi padre salió de la sala.

- Haced el favor de salir de aquí, Bella se pone nerviosa al veros. Y bajad el tono de voz, estamos en un hospital...no quiero peleas aquí – dijo hablándome directamente a mi a los ojos – Alice, ¿podrías entrar para ayudar a Bella a vestirse?

- Me arrepiento de no haberte partido las piernas cuando tuve ocasión. Eres un necio que no merece que Bella te tenga en el pensamiento – susurró Jacob mientras mi padre salía de ponía ante nosotros sin darme la opción de replicar.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien el bebé? - preguntó la chica que iba con Black.

- Sí, afortunadamente solo se ha tratado de un ataque de nervios, el bebé está completamente bien...ella se pondrá bien – se hizo un suspiro generalizado – Voy a redactar un parte de lesiones para la nueva denuncia...esperemos que esta vez James tenga su merecido – dijo mi padre pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Me aparté del grupo. Ya estaba bastante calentito entre unas cosas y otras; no me petecía montar un numerito en la sala de urgencias de un hospital, aunque ganas no me faltaban. Ver a ese maldito perro me había revuelto la sangre de manera literal...mejor evitar la tentación de acercarme y estamparle la mano en la cara...Debí imaginarme que iba a estar aquí...la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron Alice y Bella. Me quede sin aire cuando la vi. A pesar de los ojos rojos y su cara hinchada por el sofoco, estaba preciosa. De pie su estómago se veía más redondeado, aunque por lo demás su cuerpo estaba como siempre. Sus enormes ojos marrones se cruzaron con los míos por segunda vez esta noche...me metí las manos en los bolsillos porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas...y me adelanté hacia Bella y abrí la boca...pero me callé. ¿Qué podría decirla? ¿Qué podría decirme? Absolutamente nada, para nosotros el tiempo de hablar se había acabado. No teníamos absolutamente nada que decirnos...El padre de su hijo estaba frente a ella y yo allí no pintaba ya nada. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta me fui hasta el aparcamiento y me metí en el coche de mi padre.

No debía de haber venido. Esto sólo me había servido para martirizarme, para recordarme lo que una vez tuve y perdi...Las palabras de Jacob llenaron mi mente "no mereces que Bella te tenga en el pensamiento". ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Ella ya no podía pensar en mi. Jugó conmigo y a la vista está que ha rehecho su vida. Genial. Yo mismo estaba a las puertas de un ataque de nervios. Ahora no podría sacarme de la mente esos ojos tristes y ese redondo y precioso vientre. Cuando mi padre abrió la puerta me sobresalté, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que venía.

- Ya está...Este fin de semana se la llevará Alice en su casa...

- ¿Por qué se la lleva Alice? ¿Acaso no puede cuidarla bien el niñato ese? - mi padre me miró después de arrancar.

- Eres un cabezota que no quiere ni ver ni oir, Edward. Ni comes ni dejas comer...

No dije nada más en todo el camino, me limité a hundirme más en mi miseria y en mi asiento. Sí, lo reconozco. Me moría de ganas por saber qué hacía en su nuevo hogar, quería saber si comía lo que debía, quería saber si la estaban cuidando...y quería saber si era querida. Dios...en el fondo era un cobarde. Quería respuestas a todas esas preguntas, pero me aterraba la idea de saber que Bella me había olvidado por completo...

* * *

><p><em>Tranquilidad para todos que el bebe está bien...vaya susto, ¿no? ¿Qué os ha parecido Edward? Está de los nervios...¡pues se lo merece!<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Tata XOXO: **es tonto, de remate! Ve a Leah y ni se le ocurre preguntar quien es...para matarle! Un beso! **Bells SwanCullen05: **muchas gracias! Sentí escribir el capitulo por lo de James, pero era necesario, un beso! **Gavm: **gracias, jejeje. Lo de los muñequitos me gusta! Un abrazo! **Cris Cullen Black: **todo quedó en un susto! Menos mal...Un besito! **FlorVillu: **gracias! al menos alguien se ha llevado un puñetazo de Jacob, jeje. Besos enormes! **Janalez: **Edward ni se imagina que Leah es la novia de Jake...arrg, que cabezón! Un saludo! **Giselle Cullen: **James a la carcel, jajaja. Un besito! **Lauriss18: **si, a la pobre la pasa de todo lo malo...veremos a ver como le va! Un beso! **Flowers19: **se acerca el capitulo de la verdad, jejeje. Ya queda menos para verle la cara de tonto! Un besito! **Heart on winter: **jejeje, ya queda menos...Un saludo! **CaroBereCullen: **reacciona, pero no termina de arrancar! Un beso! **Galadriel Grandchester: **Edward va a tener que pedir perdón por su actitud a muchas personas...Un saludo! **PRISGPE: **totalmente de acuerdo, jaja. Un saludo! **Orisweetcullen: **si, "alguien" le aclarará a Edward el malentendido, ya queda menos, un beso! **Lady Alizee: **jeje, vamos a hacer un cartel "quien desee golpear a Edward, razón aquí", jeje. Un besito! **MaraGaunt: **gracias por comentar! Al final solo fue un susto...Un besito! **Alexz Darcy Black: **no, pobre...eso ya sería demasiado...Un beso! **Beakis: **ahí estaba Jacob para protegerla...menos mal! Un saludo! **Dev Bennet: **Jo, pues el próximo adelanto si que es de infarto! Un beso!_

_Bueno, chicas...Yo aviso...creo que querreis pegarme por el próximo capitulo...¡no me mateis por el adelanto que aún soy joven! (Aunque hoy cumplo 26 añazos...) Actualizo el sábado. Besotes y abrazos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Por urgencias pasaron rápidamente dos camillas, no pude distinguir cual de las dos llevaba a Edward._

_¿Qué tenía? ¿Se pondría bien? ¡Él nunca había tenido ningún problema con el coche! Aún cuando conducía como un loco. Él controlaba al volante._

_Al rato vino Jazz con cara de preocupación, llamó a Alice y hablaron durante unos segundos en privado. Alice volvió a llorar. Algo me ocultaban. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no me decían lo que pasaba?_

_A Edward no le podía pasar nada. Él tenía que estar bien. Si algo le pasara a Edward yo...yo no creía que pudiera resistirlo..._


	47. Capitulo 47 ¿Qué máspuede pasar?

CAPITULO 47 ¿QUÉ MÁS PUEDE PASAR?

Cuando me desperté estaba entrando tumbada sobre una camilla por un pasillo blanco. Una mujer con una bata blanca y cara amable intentaba hacerme reaccionar.

Cuando al fin abrí los ojos mi respiración estaba agitada y me costaba respirar, me toqué la cara y noté que tenía puesta una mascarilla. Acto seguido me toqué la tripa. ¡Mi bebe!

- Mi bebe...- dije quitandome el oxigeno.

- Schhh, calma cariño, todo esta bien no te preocupes – me dijo la mujer.

Me metieron en una sala blanca y me despojaron de la ropa de cintura para arriba. Las enfermeras empezaron a ponerme pegatinas por el pecho y a conectarme unos cables. Creía que se me iba a salir el corazón debido al estado de nervios en el que me encontraba. Alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

- Dra Smith – dijo Carlisle – es mi hija, ¿qué pasa?

- Dr Cullen, su hija ha entrado con una grave crisis de ansiedad, al parecer han intentado atacarla.

- ¿Sabe si le han cogido?

- Tranquilo, el sujeto está custodiado por la policía. Al parecer el amigo de su hija le ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- Eso me parece perfecto – murmuró Carlisle - ¿Qué diagnostico tiene?

- El electro está bien, todo lo que tiene ha sido provocado por los nervios. Ahora mismo íbamos a traer el ecógrafo para comprobar que el feto está bien.

- Carlisle – pude decir al fin.

- Hija, tranquila. No tienes nada. Ahora vamos a ver como está mi nieto – dijo sonriéndome – Doctora, ¿le importaría si fuera yo el que la examirara?

- Para nada. Si me necesita me llama – la doctora salió de la habitación.

- Tranquila, cielo – dijo mirntras me acariciaba la cabeza.

Carlisle preparó el aparato. Me puso una pasta trasparente en la tripa que estaba muy fría y empezó a pasarme el aparato por la piel.

- Bella mira, este es el corazón. ¿Te das cuenta de que se ve mucho mejor que la primera vez? - sonrió. En ese momento me calmé.

- Sí – empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

- Mira, las piernas y los brazos y esto de aquí es la columna vertebral.

- Carlisle, ¿está todo bien? - pregunté llorando.

- Sí, tranquila. Mi nieto está perfecto. La próxima ecografía que te haga se verá el sexo del bebe.

Me limpió la tripa del gel y se sentó junto a la camilla. Estaba un poco más calmada, tranquilidad fruto del calmante que me estaba entrando por vena en estos momentos.

- Bella, ¿estás mejor?

- Creo...que sí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Jazz no me ha podido contar gran cosa por teléfono.

- Estabamos en el centro comercial y fui al baño sola y...- empecé a llorar – y cuando salí estaba James...esperandome...Menos mal que Alice fue a ver que pasaba si no...- rompí en llanto.

- Vale, schhh – dijo acariciandome el pelo – Todo esta bien.

- No se qué hubiera hecho si le hubiera pasado algo al bebe – gimoteé.

- Bella, el bebe está perfecto y para que siga siendo así tienes que calmarte. Ahora voy a ir fuera y voy a tranquilizar a los chicos antes de que monten un escandalo en el hospital. Cuando hemos llegado no he tenido tiempo de decirles nada.

- ¿Hemos? ¿Esme está contigo? ¿Ha venido? - en estos momentos necesitaba una figura materna a mi lado.

- Eh...no, no ha sido Esme la que ha venido...Bella...

Entonces lo vi, por el cristal de la puerta. Estaba Edward con cara de preocupación esperando en el pasillo. ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¿Por qué había venido? Yo ya no era nada suyo...¿por qué me torturaba con su presencia si no podía tenerle cerca? ¿Si no podía besarle y acariciarle? Empecé a llorar más fuerte y Carlisle lo notó. Salió de la sala y rápidamente todos salieron de mi campo de visión.

Edward...No me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Verle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos hacía que mi pecho se abriera en mil partes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Era Alice.

- Bella – dijo abrazándome – Ya nos ha dicho Carlisle que esta todo bien. Qué susto nos has dado! - lloró – ¿Estás mejor? A ese cabrón se lo han llevado detenido. Enfermo, asqueroso, malnacido...

- Alice – la corté su retahila de insultos – ¿Has...visto a Edward?

- Mmm, sí. Bella se le ve muy preocupado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no deja de aparecer en mi vida cuando él mismo se quitó de en medio? Alice...- seguí llorando.

- Él...creo que se preocupa por ti...

- Pues no se preocupó tanto cuando me dijo todo aquello esa noche, Alice. ¿Cómo pudo creerse...toda esa mierda y ahora venir aquí y...?

- Cielo, calmate. Además si no quieres no tienes por qué verle.

- Alice quiero irme de aquí – dije levantandome de la camilla.

- Hey, hey espera. Tenemos que hablar con los médicos para ver si te puedes ir.

En ese momento entró Carlisle y Edward se quedó en la puerta. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, creí perderme en el verde de sus ojos...

- Bella – me despertó Carlisle – Puedes irte a casa, pero...convendría que te quedaras acompañada...si quieres venir a casa nosotros...

- ¡No! Carlisle, no creo que sea buena idea.

- Carlisle, Jasper y yo nos podemos llevar a Bella este fin de semana con nosotros – dijo Alice.

- Vale, así me podré pasar a ver como está. Te parece bien, ¿cielo? - me preguntó.

- Sí, está bien...

Alice me ayudó a terminar de vestirme y me cogió por la cintura para salir de la habitación. Fuera estaban Jake, Leah y Jazz y un poco más apartado estaba Edward. Miraba a Jake con cara de odio, solo esperaba que no hubieran formado un numerito en el hospital. Hasta que miró en mi dirección.

Su vista fue de mis ojos a mi vientre. Me miró con una mezcla de preocupación y dolor que me partió el alma. Por dios, ¿que hacía aquí todavía? Él me había dejado tirada, ¿no? A qué venía, ¿a recoger los trozos?

Se abalanzaron a abrazarme todos menos él. Estaba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y tenía la cabeza agachada.

Después de unos minutos de preguntas y maldiciones hacia James nos encaminamos a la salida. Pasé por al lado de Edward y su fragancia de pronto me impactó en la cara. Ah, su olor, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí me estaba mirando, hizo un ademán de hablarme, pero se calló.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta me estaban metiendo en el porsche de Alice en el asiento trasero dirección Forks.

Pasé el fin de semana en casa de Alice. Me cuidaron y me mimaron todo el tiempo y yo me dejé hacer. Los hechos pasados me había trastocado realmente. El nuevo ataque de James, ver de nuevo a Edward...

Me sorprendió que mi padre llamara a Alice, al parecer se había enterado de lo ocurrido y quiso preocuparse, pero no lo suficiente para querer hablar conmigo. Llevaba ya casi dos meses sin hablar con mi padre. Y sin verle.

Por otro lado el teléfono de Jazz sonaba constantemente. Cuando no era Rose era Emmet, también se habían enterado, y cuando no era Esme. Otras veces no quería decirme quien llamaba. ¿Sería Edward? No. Ya hizo el esfuerzo de ir al hospital, ¿para qué preocuparse más por, según él, la ex-novia preñada que le había puesto los cuernos?

El fin de semana pasó y volví a mi pseudo-hogar con mi rutina. Ya me habían traído la cuna que me compró Alice y tenía toda la ropita del bebe guardada en la coqueta. No hacía más que sobarme la barriga todo el día, ¿cuando empezará a moverse? Quería sentirle ya. Que fuera un hecho. Todas las noches miraba, antes de intentar dormir, la última ecografía de mi bebe. Me gustaría que fuese niño...y que se pareciera a su padre...

Ya era hora de hacer uso de los billetes de avión que me habían regalado mis amigos.

Pasaría un fin de semana en Phoenix con mi madre y su marido. Serviría para evadirme un poco. Ni que decir que mi madre no sabía lo que había ocurrido hace apenas una semana. No sabía lo de James ni lo iba a saber. Como así tampoco sabía en profundidad lo ocurrido con mi padre. La versión para ella es que yo había decidido independizarme. ¡Ja! De mi relación con Edward...ella tenía entendido que estabamos pasando por un mal momento. ¡Ja de nuevo! No tenía ni idea de que me había dejado por unos supuestos cuernos. ¡Cada vez que lo pienso me pongo enferma!

Al llegar allí mi madre lloró y lloró al ver mi diminuta barriga. Que si tienes que comer más, que si tienes que beber mucha leche, que si te tienes que dar no sé qué crema...No llevaba en tierra ni dos horas y ya tenía la cabeza como un bombo. Pasé un buen fin de semana si no hubiera sido por el calor y la sequedad del ambiente.

Mi madre compró una infinidad de trajecitos para su nieto. Cada vez me recordaba más a Alice. No paró de darme consejos y recomendaciones en los días que estuve allí. Mi madre no es que se tomara muy bien que me quedara embarazada tan pronto, pero se la notaba que poco a poco se estaba ilusionando.

Insistió en que me quedara unos días más con ellos, pero no podía, el trabajo me llamaba.

Me supo mal no poder ver a Nath y Peter. Al parecer estaban en un viaje en el Caribe, entrenándose para la luna de miel, palabras textuales de mi madre. Me hubiera gustado mucho poder estar con ellos.

Cuando volví a mi mini-piso y coloqué la ropita que mi madre me había comprado y noté que la foto en la que yo estaba abrazada con Edward estaba en un lugar distinto al que yo la había colocado, ¿o serán imaginaciones mías? Tanto calor, no me extraña.

Decidí echarme una siesta, así que me eché en la cama y me abracé a mi almohada. Creo que soñé con Edward porque juro que hasta podía oler su fragancia.

Mediados de agosto y cinco meses de embarazo. Era un hecho, mi barriga ya había echo acto de presencia y no podía vestirme con mi ropa normal, así que estrené uno de los vestidos que me regaló Alice. Escogí el más ligero y lo combiné con unos leggins. En fin, no podía ponerme otra cosa. Aunque aquí siempre estaba nublado el clima estaba templado, lo justo para agobiarme.

Hoy tenía que ir al hospital a hacerme una ecografía y me acompañaría Alice. Se lo debía. Así que estaba de los nervios. Hoy me dirían si era niño o niña. Cuanto me gustaría que Edward estuviera conmigo ahora. ¿Él que preferiría?

Fui en mi coche hasta Forks, aunque todos me regañaran por hacerlo. ¿Qué tenía de malo conducir estando embarazada? Además yo respetaba los límites de velocidad, no como otros, y hasta que la tripa no me deje girar el volante yo seguiré conduciendo, pensé.

Una vez en casa de Alice cambiamos a su coche y fuimos rumbo al hospital.

Allí me hicieron la misma operación de siempre. Carlisle me puso el gel congelado y transparente y empezó a pasar el ecógrafo por mi tripa.

- Aquí está mi pequeño – sonrió – Ya notarás las patadas, ¿no?

- Oh sí, sobre todo por las noches – reí. Recuerdo la primera vez que sentí a mi bebe. Parecía que me estaba corriendo un bichito por la tripa. De eso hace ya un par de semanas.

- Vale...pues se ve el sexo – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Si? ¿Y qué es? - dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- Quieres saberlo, ¿no? - me preguntó.

- Sí, por favor – sonreí.

- Es un niño.

- ¡Oh, yo quería que fuera niña! - dijo Alice – ¡No podré hacerle coletitas y ponerle vestidos!

Carlisle y yo nos reímos ante el comentario de mi amiga.

Yo estaba contenta, quería niño. Bueno, ante todo quería que estuviera sano. Mmm, en ese momento me dio un antojo, zumo de piña y un tortel de crema. Así que tras limpiarme rápidamente fuimos a la cafetería del hospital.

Me sentí en el cielo cuando me llevé el bollo a la boca. De verdad me supo a gloria, Alice no hacía más que reirse. Me decía que si seguía comiendo bollos el niño nacería con cabello de ángel en la cabeza. Mientras que no me saliera con el antojo de un bollo en la frente...

El móvil de Alice sonó.

- ¿Sí? - por la cara que puso era Jazz, pero su cara pasó de la alegría al desconcierto – Estoy con Bella en el hospital. ¿Qué ocurre, Jazz? Calmate – ahí empecé a asustarme – ¿Qué dices? - su cara mostraba horror – No puede ser – me enderecé en mi silla – ¿Pero cómo está? - por Dios Alice, dime algo, pensé – Entiendo – me miró – No te preocupes, no nos moveremos de aquí. Ahora te veo.

- Alice, ¿qué pasa? - las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de mi amiga – ¡Alice! ¡Habla ya!

- Bella...- ahora si empezó a llorar.

- Alice dime...

- Edward – sollozó. ¿Edward? ¿Qué le pasaba a Edward?

- ¿¡Qué! - chillé.

- Ha tenido un accidente con el coche, viene de camino en una ambulacia – no puede ser, pensé. Edward no. Mi Edward no. A él no podía pasarle nada.

- Alice, ¿qué tiene? ¿Como está? - dije llorando.

- Está...no sé Bella, tienen que mirarle, están al llegar – dijo mientras andabamos por los pasillos de urgencias – Bella.

- Qué – dije llorando.

- No iba solo. Iba con Tanya.

Terminé de derrumbarme. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis propias lágrimas me ahogaran.

Justo cuando llegábamos a la sala de espera, por urgencias pasaron rápidamente dos camillas, no pude distinguir cual de las dos llevaba a Edward.

¿Qué tenía? ¿Se pondría bien? ¡Él nunca había tenido ningún problema con el coche! Aún cuando conducía como un loco. Él controlaba al volante.

Al rato vino Jazz con cara de preocupación, llamó a Alice y hablaron durante unos segundos en privado. Alice volvió a llorar. Algo me ocultaban. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no me decían lo que pasaba?

A Edward no le podía pasar nada. Él tenía que estar bien. Si algo le pasara a Edward yo...yo no creía que pudiera resistirlo. Una cosa es que no me permitiera estar a su lado y otra...no quería ni pensarlo. Pero algo pasaba. Algo muy malo y que no me querían decir.

- Jazz, por favor dime algo. Dime que se va a poner bien – lloré.

- Bella, por favor, no te alteres, lo último que queremos es que tu también te enfermes – dijo Jasper.

- Solo dime que pasa, Jazz.

- Todavía no sabemos, solo se que se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Lloré más fuerte aún. No me importaba nada. No me importaba si estaba con Tanya. No me importaba si seguía creyendo que le engañé. Solo quería que se pusiera bien.

Llegó Esme llorando y se abrazó a mi. Ella sabía cuanto amaba a su hijo, nuestro dolor era compartido. Jazz llamó a Rose y Emmet, en unas horas estarían aquí. Todo apuntaba a que pasaba algo malo. Yo solo quería saber...

Las horas pasaban y, tras varios intentos por parte de todos de que me fuera a descansar, conseguí quedarme a la espera de noticias. Noticias que nunca llegaban.

Llamaron a los familiares de Tanya. Se levantó una pareja que estaba en la otra punta de la sala de espera y se fue con el médico que les había llamado. Realmente no me importaba lo que le pasase a Tanya, suena cruel, lo sé, aunque tampoco quería que le pasara nada malo. Simplemente tenía mi corazón y mi cabeza en lo que le ocurría a Edward. Todo lo demás me daba igual. Me daba incluso igual si después de esto seguía apartandome de su vida. Lo único que quería es que saliera adelante. Que estuviera bien.

No se si pasaron minutos u horas, yo seguía derrumbada en la silla de la sala de espera sin noticias. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Debieron de pasar horas porque Rose y Emmet llegaron al hospital. Me abrazaron en cuanto me vieron. Yo no me podía mover, simplemente me dejaba hacer.

Todos los intentos que hicieron porque me fuera a descansar un rato fueron en vano. Me negaba a separarme de allí sin noticias de Edward.

Lo que me pareció un siglo después pudimos ver a Carlisle que llegaba abatido a la sala de espera.

- Por favor, cariño, ¿dime que está bien? ¿Por qué habeis tardado tanto? - gritó Esme – Puedo verle?

- A ver...se ha fracturado dos costillas y una de ellas le ha perforado el pulmón derecho, le han tenido que operar. De momento está estable. Tiene diversos cortes y contusiones...una de ellas bastante grave en la cabeza...

- ¿Pero se va a poner bien? Quiero verle – lloró Rose.

- Hija...no le podeis ver aún...está en el post operatorio...

- Papá – dijo Jazz con los ojos enrojecidos – ¿Qué más ocurre? Sé que algo nos ocultas, tu cara lo refleja.

- Chicos...- resopló abatido – Edward está en coma.

* * *

><p><em>No me pegueis, no me pegueis...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Cómo es que Edward ha tenido un accidente? ¿Y Tanya? Esto se va a poner interesante por momentos, chicas...<em>

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**Bells Swan Cullen05: **creo que vamos a seguir odiando a Tanya :s...El próximo capi es de Edward, a ver que pasa...Un saludo! **Cris Cullen Black: **jejeje, esto es un no parar de urgencias...Un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **en el próximo capi Edward descubrirá la verdad...Un besito! **Nomigo: **las cosas se ponen dificiles para Edward...a ver que pasa en el próximo...Un saludo! **Gavm: **muchas gracias! (me estoy haciendo vieja, jeje) Sí, esas son las palabras que definen el estado de ánimo de Edward. Un beso! **Janalez: **odiaremos más aán a Tanya...Un abrazo! **Lolaki: **gracias! Lo reconozco, es pa matarme...jeje. Un beso y gracias! **Cottoncandy satardust: **Muchas gracias! Edward recapacitará, esperemos que no sea tarde...Un beso! **Flowers19: **muchisimas gracias! Creo que ahora mismo debes de odiarme por este capitulo...Un besito! **Dioda: **me odias, verdad? Jeje, el capitulo de hoy es para matarme...Un beso! **AnaisDifreaky: **el próximo capi es muy interesante! Un beso! **Kathy1000: **ahora me empieza a dar pena Edward...veremos que pasa...Un beso! **FlorVillu: **soy mala, lo se...Todo se aclarará, no me odies mucho! Jeje, un besito! **Lauriss18: **ahora el susto nos le da Edward! Un abrazo! **Orisweetcullen: **ya queda poco, el próximo! Un besito! **PRISGPE: **él solo se desespera, si es que cuando las cosas se hacen mal...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **es imbecil...pero pobrecillo! Un besito! **Soles: **es tan cabezota que aunque lo tenga delante no lo ve, en fin...Un saludo! **Tata XOXO: **capitulos llenos de emoción! Y en el próximo sabrá la verdad, quién se lo dirá? Un beso enorme! **Beakis: **no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver, eso le describe totalmente. Un beso! **Dev Bennet: **se atormenta el solo, pero no hace nada por aclararlo...Un beso! **Mimabells: **son unos capitulos cargados de drama, pronto llegará la calma ;) Un avrazo! **Alexz Darcy Black: **en el próximo se le quedará cara de tonto escuchando, jeje. Un abrazo! **Iga Emo 12-L: **ahora es Edward el que nos da el susto! Un saludo!_

_Bueno, como ya he dicho el próximo capitulo se presiente interesante...Actualizaré el lunes! Un besote!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Esto se iba a aclarar. Iba a hacer caso a mis hermanos y a mis padres de una vez por todas y hablaría con Tanya. Era hora de aclarar ciertos puntos de la historia..._

_La llamé para quedar con ella en la cafetería de Harry; mejor hacer esto en un sitio público por si me montaba un numerito de los suyos. Miré el reloj, tan ansioso estaba que había llegado un rato antes a la cita. Esperé apoyado en mi volvo hasta que vi una moto bastante potente aparcar cerca de mi. Me sorprendí cuando vi al piloto quitarse el casco. Era una chica..._


	48. Capitulo 48 Descubriendo la verdad

CAPITULO 48 DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

Después del encuentro con Bella se me quitaron las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer cosas. Verla ahí, en esa camilla tan indefensa y desvalida me había afectado más de lo que deberí única buena noticia que había recibido es que James, nada más salir del hospital – por un golpe el la cabeza por parte de Jacob – había sido detenido por la policía de Port Angeles. Como ya tenía una denuncia por parte de Bella esta vez si que se le caería el pelo e iría de cabeza a la cárcel, por obsesivo y por cabrón.

De todos modos, aunque esa noticia me animó un poco, no tenía la moral muy alta. Ese fin de semana me encerré en mi cuarto, como iba siendo costumbre cuando no me quedaba otro remedio que quedarme en casa, y me entretuve escuchando música y leyendo libros. Me estaba quedando ligeramente dormido cuando sonó la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? - dijo Jasper desde el otro lado de mi puerta.

- Sí – murmuré.

- Vaya...veo que esto ya no parece una pocilga – dijo mirando a todos lados - ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

- No se...déjame comprobar mi agenda – dije de manera irónica.

- Pues entonces vístete, me gustaría que me acompañaras a ver un sitio.

- ¿Qué sitio?

- Vamos, Edward...hazme este favor...Sólo nos llevará un par de horas...

No se por qué le hice caso, pero a regañadientes me vestí y me arreglé. Nos montamos en el coche de Alice – mi hermano casi se había apoderado de él – y condujo hasta el desvío de Port Angeles. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿A Port Angeles? - le pregunté a mi hermano.

- Sí – dijo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

No quise preguntar más, me limité a relajarme – o a intentarlo - lo que quedaba de viaje. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, Jasper se metió en el centro y callejeó con el coche hasta el centro comercial. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si me había traído de malditas compras cuando aparcó frente a un edificio.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Bajé del coche un poco mosqueado. ¿A dónde me había traído? La entrada del edificio estaba un poco desvencijada y tenía varios desconchones en el techo. Subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se paró delante de una puerta antigua y algo abombada por los años. Último modelo en seguridad, notese el sarcasmo. Sacó un juego de llaves y abrió.

¿Qué era todo esto? Esa casa era mínima, era tan pequeña que parecía una caja de cerillas. El salón tenía un sofá de dos plazas, una mesa con una tele pequeña...y una cocina incrustada en una de las esquinas. En las paredes había incipientes manchas de humedad aunque todo estaba recogido y muy limpio. Miré a mi hermano.

- ¿Puedes ver el resto de la casa, por favor?

- No me digas que Alice y tu os vais a mudar aquí...

- Me gustaría que vieras las condiciones del piso...- dijo ignorándome por completo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quería meterse a agente inmobiliario o qué?

Me adentré en el cuarto de baño. Era muy pequeño, había más espacio dentro de la ducha que en todo el baño...y las mismas manchas de humedad en el techo. Quedaba una puerta más que estaba cerrada. Yo no entendía nada. No sabía por qué demonios me había traído mi hermano hasta este cuchitril...hasta que abrí la puerta. Era una habitación de tamaño medio con una cama de matrimonio y...una cuna. Miré extrañado a Jasper que se metió conmigo en el cuarto. Cabeceó en una dirección. Encima de la cómoda había una foto de Bella y yo...Fruncí el ceño, ahora si que no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué es todo esto, Jasper?

- Este es el famoso hogar de Bella, Edward – juro que la mandíbula me llegó al suelo - Nunca fue a la reserva a vivir...te has montado una película tu solito...

- Pero...no entiendo nada...¿Entonces por qué se fue Bella de su casa?

- Porque Charlie la echó cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada...- abrí los ojos como platos – Ella no se marchó por gusto, Edward...no sé quien te ha metido la idea en la cabeza de que Bella vivía con Jacob.

Me giré para que mi hermano no me viera la cara de gilipollas que tenía en estos momentos. La idea había nacido de mi cabeza, pero Tanya también puso mucho de su parte...Miré la cuna blanca; sus sábanas y el edredón blanco estaba perfectamente colocados. Pasé los dedos por la fina madera, era lo único que había de calidad en toda esa casa de mierda. Abrí los cajones y vi que estaban repletos de ropita de bebé pequeña. ¿Bella vivía en estas condiciones? Lo que no podía entender era por qué Jacob no se hacía cargo de su bebé...Cogí el marco de la foto en la que salíamos juntos y suspiré. Había sido tan feliz con ella...

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Está visitando a su madre – asentí mientras dejaba la foto en uno de los muebles.

Me acerqué a la cama, cogí la almohada y aspiré su conocido olor a fresas. Dios mío, la echaba tanto de menos...

- En serio, Edd...creo que deberías de hablar con ella...y con Tanya. Esa tía te la ha jugado y lo seguirá haciendo mientras no pongas remedio.

De vuelta en el coche me sumí en mis pensamientos. Ver la casa donde vivía Bella me había trastocado toda mi forma de pensar. No podía concebir que Bella, estando embarazada, estuviera sola en ese apestoso piso, ¿Y si se ponía mala por la noche? ¿Y si más adelante se ponía de parto estando ella sola? ¿Por qué demonios no vivía con Jacob? ¿Y si Tanya no había dicho la verdad? "Yo misma los vi besarse", me dijo cuando me enseñó las malditas fotos...Esto se iba a aclarar. Iba a hacer caso a mis hermanos y a mis padres de una vez por todas y hablaría con Tanya. Era hora de aclarar ciertos puntos de la historia...

La llamé para quedar con ella en la cafetería de Harry; mejor hacer esto en un sitio público por si me montaba un numerito de los suyos. Miré el reloj, tan ansioso estaba que había llegado un rato antes a la cita. Esperé apoyado en mi volvo hasta que vi una moto bastante potente aparcar cerca de mi. Me sorprendí cuando vi al piloto quitarse el casco. Era una chica, pero no una chica cualquiera. Era la chica que el otro día acompañaba a Jacob en el hospital. Cuando me vio se enganchó el casco en el codo y andó hacia mi con determinación y con una cara de pocos amigos...bueno, de ningún amigo...

- Cullen, tengo que hablar contigo...- fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Y tu eres...? - sonrió.

- Yo soy la prometida de Jacob.

¿La...prometida de Jacob? Los engranajes de mi mente empezaron a moverse, podía jurar que casi se oían...En mi mente hice un pequeño resumen...Bella nunca había ido a vivir a la reserva, ahora se me presenta una chica que yo creía que era familiar del pecho lobo y resulta que es...su futura mujer. El por qué todos me insistían en que hablara con Bella...

- Te estoy oyendo pensar, Cullen – dijo la chica – Soy Leah – me tendió la mano, como un autómata la saludé – Me he cansado de esta situación, ¿sabes? Ya que tu no te dignas a dar el paso para hablar con Bella...yo te voy a dar un empujoncito.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? - dije aún alucinado.

- Mira, quería haber hablado contigo antes, pero no tenía pruebas suficientes para demostrarte que todo lo que te habían contado era mentira – la miré sin entender – La pelirroja – dijo con desprecio – Te enseñó unas supuestas fotos en las que mi novio y Bella se besaban, ¿no? - asentí – Pues yo te traigo más fotos de esa noche.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y buscó una carpeta de fotos. Me pasó el móvil y me animó con la mirada a echar un vistazo. En las fotos se veía una gran fiesta, de noche...las fogatas estaban ardiendo y la comida en las mesas, los chicos peleando con comida, riendo y jugando...hasta que llegué a una foto en la que estaban Jacob y Bella abrazándose...con Leah al lado. Eran las mismas fotos que yo había visto pero desde otra perspectiva diferente. En las siguientes fotos, tras la despedida de Bella, había un par de la pareja besándose en la boca con un montón de chicos riendo a su alrededor. La miré con la boca tan abierta como un buzón.

- Y ahí acaba todo el rollo entre mi prometido y Bella...¿Cómo pudiste dejar que todo se fuera a la mierda por un cotilleo infundado? Jake y Bella son como hermanos...¡hermanos!

- Yo...bueno, no se...vi las fotos y...

- Y eres un cabeza hueca y un poco gilipollas...- la miré con una ceja alzada - Tenías que haber confiado más en la que era tu novia. Intentó explicartelo cuando no tenía nada que explicar porque era inconcebible que estuviera con otro que no fueras tu. Deberías de haber creído en ella incondicionalmente. Esa chica te ama...Dios, aún después de todo lo que ha pasado está enamorada de ti...Yo te hubiera dado una patada en los huevos – murmuró.

- Dios mío – susurré.

- Sí, Oh Dios mío...y por si te quedan dudas...Bella ya estaba embarazada de ti cuando acudió a nuestra fiesta...

¿Que Bella ya estaba embarazada cuando fue a esa fiesta? Pero si siempre nos habíamos cuidado, siempre habíamos usado preservativo y...eché cuentas y recordé la maravillosa tarde que pasamos en los vestuarios...ese día se me fue la cabeza y...

- Por el ligero color de tus mejillas veo que acabas de caer en la cuenta de algo – la chica me sonrió – Yo que tu intentaría acercarme a Bella antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Va a tener un hijo tuyo...no sigas cagándola, ¿de acuerdo? - se puso el casco y se fue hasta su moto sin despedirse.

Cielo santo...Sí. La había cagado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo por culpa de Tanya...iba...iba a tener un bebé con Bella...mi bebé...Un montón de sentimientos se cruzaron en mi pecho. Primero rabia por ser tan imbecil de caer en la trampa de Tanya que ahora se me antojaba simple y sin fundamentos. Segundo, dolor por haber dejado sola a Bella cuando más me necesitaba...y tercero alegría de saber que ese niño que crecía dentro de ella era mío.

Fui a meterme en el coche para ir hasta Port Angeles a buscar a Bella cuando vi a Tanya. Casi se me había olvidado que había quedado con ella. Cuando vi su sonrisa socarrona me dieron ganas de romper algo. Su cuello, por ejemplo.

- Hola, Eddie.

- Eres una maldita mentirosa, Tanya – espeté.

- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Tu...tu me enseñaste las fotos de Bella...dijiste que los viste besándose...eres una puta mentirosa...

- No me insultes – dijo con voz gélida - Tu mismo viste las fotos – dijo cháscando la lengua - ¿Por qué coño sacas de nuevo este tema? Pensaba que ya la habías olvidado...

- Eso es imposible, Tanya. Voy a tener un hijo con ella...Por tu culpa he estado separado de ella, la he hecho daño...Manipulaste las fotos de manera que pareciera lo que no era...No se cómo me pude fiar de alguien como tu...

- Bueno...tu podías haberte creído a tu novia y no lo hiciste...quizás no confiabas en ella...yo de eso no tengo la culpa...- mi corazón se estrujó por el dolor que me causaron sus palabras. Ella tenía razón en ese punto.

- Estás enferma, Tanya...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir tras ella como el perro faldero que eres? - dijo con rabia. Ni siquiera me molesté en girarme hacía ella. No malgastaría mi tiempo en ese intento de persona.

Me di la vuelta y me metí en el asiento de mi coche. Tenía que ir a ver a Bella, tenía que rogar porque me perdonara, me arrodillaría ante ella y la suplicaría si eso fuera necesario...Estaba metiendo las marchas para acelerar cuando, sin saber cómo, Tanya se metió en el asiento del copiloto y de un codazo me apartó del volante. ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo se había metido dentro con el coche casi en marcha? Dimos un volantazo en medio de la carretera secundaria que iba hasta Port Angeles.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Estás loca! Voy a parar y te vas a bajar de mi coche...- dije con un ojo en ella y otro en la carretera mientras tanteaba el pedal del freno.

- Ni hablar...Edward, he luchado mucho por ti...¡No voy a dejar que una niñata se lleve lo que es mío! - dio otro volantazo mientras yo intentaba frenar, aunque metió su pierna de por medio. Se me estaba haciendo imposible controlar el coche.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? Estás enferma...yo nunca fui tuyo, Tanya...¡Deja que pare el puto coche! – la grité.

- ¡No! Si no estás conmigo no estás con nadie – susurró.

Entoncés pisó con fuerza el pedal del acelerador. La miré con los ojos desorbitados. Tanya estaba loca, estaba ida con la mirada fija en la carretera aunque con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

- Deja que pare...por favor... – susurré.

- ¡Ni en sueños, cariño!

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera. Yo intentaba de todas las formas posibles pisar el pedal del freno, aunque las piernas de Tanya me lo impedían. Además, tenía sujeto el volante con una fuerza sobrenatural...y lo peor de todo es que se aproximaba una curva, pero ella no giraba el volante. A pocos metros, justo al pie de la carretera junto al arcén, había una hilera de árboles...no paraba y cada vez estaban más cerca...más cerca...No, no, no...tenía intención de que chocáramos. ¿Era capaz de provocar un accidente? ¿Hasta ese punto llegaba su retorcida y podrida mente?

- ¡Tanya, para joder! - grité.

Apenas me dio tiempo de taparme la cara con las manos, como si eso me fuera a salvar del golpe seguro...y el coche al fin chocó.

* * *

><p><em>Pues Edward ya sabe la verdad...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¡<em>_Tanya está loca! ¿Qué os ha parecido la intervención de Leah? _

_Muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que me estais dejando_

_**Tata XOXO: **la chica era Leah! Tanya se ha vuelto más loca aún...Un besote! **Maiisa: **lo primero, gracias por leer el fic. En el capitulo 50 veremos lo mal que lo pasa Edward...de momento la historia tiene 60 capis escritos (me faltan por escribir un par de ellos) Un beso! **Lauriss18: **ya queda menos para que acabe lo dramático, jeje. Un abrazo! **CaroBereCullen: **soy mala, jeje. Edward nos va a hacer sufrir durante un par de capitulos, un beso! **Laura Katherine: **muchas gracias! Acertasteis con lo de Leah, jeje. Un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **por fin se ha enterado de todo! veremos que pasa...Un besito! **Iselacullen: **gracias por leer el fic! Tendremos drama para un par de capitulos...Un saludo! **Cris Cullen Black: **el destino es cruel, justo cuando se entera tiene el accidente...Un beso! **FlorVillu: **jejeje, soy muuuy mala. Es niño, como quería Bella! Un besote! **Kathy1000: **jejeje, es que es para matarme...Un beso! **Flowers19: **era broma, jeje. Es que según dejo los capitulos...es para odiarme! Tanya tuvo la culpa de todo...Un besito! **Liz: **Muchas gracias! Al final fue Leah la que aclaró todo (ahora me cae mucho mejor, jeje) Un besote! **Orisweetcullen: **esperad a matarme cuando haya acabado el fic, jeje. Un beso! **Janalez: **al fin Leah le ha abierto los ojos al cabezota! Un saludo! **PRISGPE: **uf, se aclararon...pero fijate como está la situación...Un abrazo! **Dioda: **jejeje, creo que ahora mismo soy una de las personas más odiadas! Un beso! **Juls Cullen: **era Leah...esto está muy interesante...Un saludo! **Lolaki:** ¿qué sería de esta historia si Tanya no metiera las zarpas? Bella va camino se santa, por aguantar todo...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, creo que Leah tendría que haber dado más caña a Edward :p PD: muchas gracias! me puse de tarta hasta arriba, jeje. Un beso! **Thing1: **Gracias, un saludo! **Anonimus: **gracias por leerme, un saludo! **Pollis: **gracias, un beso! **Annima aficionada: **gracias por comentar! **Lectora apasionada: **tu sabes lo que me he reído leyendo tus reviews? jeje, lo primero agradecerte que leas mi fic. Al principio parecía que Rose quería machacar a Bella...todo lo contrario! En cuanto a lo del tiempo de actualización, llevo desde el principio haciendolo así y la gente se ha acostumbrado...pero tomaré nota para los próximos fisc ;) Espero que te siga gustando! Un beso! **Camilita xD: **muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando, un abrazo! **Mimabells: **muchas gracias! Un beso!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Edward – sollocé – Por favor, despierta...por favor...no me hagas esto...tienes que despertar, tienes que conocer a tu hijo..._

_ Llevaba días pensando en hacerlo, pero nunca me atrevía...Sobrepasé los límites que yo misma me había autoimpuesto y llevé su mano hacia mi vientre cada vez más abultado. La dejé ahí._

_ El pequeño Edward, como si supiera de quien era la mano, se movió._

_ Dos minutos después el holter empezó a pitar más rápido de lo normal y Edward comenzó a hiperventilar..._


	49. Capitulo 49 No me hagas esto, Edward

CAPITULO 49 NO ME HAGAS ESTO, EDWARD

En...coma...No, no, no...No podía ser. Edward no podía estar en coma. Él tenía que estar bien.

- Carlisle – dije caminando hacia él – ¿cuando despertará? Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad?

- Bella...¿por qué no vas a casa a descansar? Llevas muchas horas aquí y...

- Por favor – le rogué – Dime que se va a poner bien – sollocé.

- Hija...no sabemos cuando despertará...aunque el golpe ha sido fuerte creemos que no hay daño cerebral, tenemos que hacerle aún algunas pruebas...- fue a decir algo pero se calló.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? - preguntó Alice. Yo no podía hablar porque estaba llorando en brazos de Emmet.

- Necesitamos sangre para Edward, ha tenido una hemorragia importante durante la operación...En el hospital ya no disponemos del tipo de sangre de Edward...durante la operación ha tenido una pequeña hemorragia y hemos acabado con las unidades que teníamos donadas...Por desgracia ni Esme ni mis hijos tienen la misma sangre y yo tampoco. Edward tiene AB negativo, sangre compuesta. Mis hijos y Esme tienen A negativo y yo B negativo. Nuestra sangre no le sirve – en ese momento dejé de llorar, Edward y yo teníamos la misma sangre.

- Carlisle, mi sangre – dije con la respiración cortada por el llanto – Yo...soy AB negativo. Mi sangre sirve – estaría dispuesta a dar lo que fuera necesario si Edward salía adelante.

- Bella, tu no puedes donar sangre, estas embarazada. Te debilitarías tu y por tanto el bebé.

- Mi sangre tampoco sirve, soy B positivo – dijo Alice preocupada.

- La mía tampoco, Carlisle – dijo Emmet mientras volvía a abrazarme.

- ¿Qué pasará si no encontramos sangre para Edward? - lloré – Por favor, que no le pase nada...- susurré contra el pecho de mi amigo.

- Bella, ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy débil...pero haré lo que sea por encontrar sangre para mi hijo.

Volví a derrumbarme esta vez en brazos de Rosalie. Ambas lloramos juntas. ¿Qué le pasaba al destino conmigo? ¿Qué mal había hecho yo en la vida para que me pagara de esta forma?

- Carlisle – dijo una voz muy familiar – Creo que mi sangre servirá.

Alcé la cara aún sin creermelo. Era Jacob, el gesto de su cara estaba tenso, sus labios formaban una linea recta...y no venía solo. Detrás de él iba mi padre y su ayudante. Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- Jacob, Charlie – saludó Carlisle – Jacob, hijo dime que eres AB negativo – suplicó Carlisle.

- Sí, doctor. Quiero ayudar a Edward – dijo mirándome a mí.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue abalanzarme sobre él para abrazarle fuertemente. Le abracé con tanta fuerza que casi le ahogo. Sin duda este favor me le estaba haciendo casi más a mi que a Edward...No viviría vidas suficientes para agradecerle este gesto.

- Doctor Cullen – llamó mi padre – sabemos que no es un buen momento, pero necesitamos saber los daños causados en el accidente para empezar a trabajar con la brigada de accidentes. El accidente fue en un tramo recto y con visibilidad óptima, hay que investigar las causas del accidente – y me miró durante unos segundos para después volver a ignorarme. Intenté por todos los medio que ese desprecio no me afectara...ya tenía que lidiar con demasiadas cosas en este momento.

- Claro, Charlie, ven conmigo. Jake, ven tu también, te sacaremos sangre. Y Bella, por favor, vete a casa, descansa un poco...hasta dentro de tres horas no podreís pasar a verle. Hazlo por mi nieto – mi padre agachó la cabeza al oír el comentario y se miró los pies como si fuera algo interesantisimo.

- Pero...

- Bella, por favor...- me rogó Carlisle.

Me rendí. No tençia fuerzas para negarme o para discutir, así que dejé que Alice y Rose me llevaran a casa de mi amiga para darme una ducha y descansar un poco. Era cerca de la una de la madrugada y estaba realmente cansada.

Cuando terminé de ducharme Alice me prestó la ropa más holgada que tenía, aunque inevitablemente se ceñía a mi incipiente barriga. Cuando bajé al salón mis amigas me esperaban con un café y un plato de galletas. No tenía hambre.

- Gracias chicas, pero no tengo hambre – les dije mientras me derrumbaba en una de las sillas de la cocina y apartaba el plato.

- Bella, debes de comer...no puedes caer enferma tu también, piensa en tu bebe – me regañó Rose. Al oír bebe algo en la cabeza me hizo clic. Tomé el vaso y una galleta que mastiqué hasta el cansancio.

Ambas me miraban mientras comía. Me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y la cabeza de tanto pensar. Edward no podía estar en coma. No. Empecé a llorar de nuevo.

- Bella – me abrazó Rose. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Alice también lloraba – Por favor, cálmate...mi hermano se pondrá bien...Ya lo verás...Con la sangre de Jake se va a recuperar muy pronto – me acunó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Es lo único que quiero...

- Debes calmarte, hazlo por mi sobrino – dijo tocandome la tripa – ¡Qué redondita está tu barriga! - hizo un intento por hacerme sonreir y lo consiguió levemente – ¿Ya...se sabe lo que es?

- Es...es un niño – Rose ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¿Ya tienes algún nombre pensado?

- Yo...yo quiero que se llame Edward, como su padre...- volví a llorar.

No me acuerdo de en qué momento me quedé dormida ni de qué iba la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Sólo sé que miré el reloj y marcaba las cinco de la mañana y que dormir me había sentado como una pataba en el trasero. Me levanté tan rápido como pude del sillón donde me había quedado dormida y fui a la cocina. Rose ya estaba levantada y a juzgar por sus ojeras tampoco había dormido bien.

- Rose, quiero ir al hospital...

- Sí, yo también, Alice se está duchando para despejarse, en cuanto acabe nos vamos...no he podido dormir nada - murmuró.

Media hora después estabamos de camino al hospital. Allí seguía Esme, su precioso rostro estaba rojo por le llanto y cubierto por un manto de lágrimas silenciosas. Emmet estaba sentado con un café frío entre sus manos y Jasper paseaba intranquilamente por el pasillo. Todos estaban sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

- Jazz, ¿podemos pasar a verle ya? - preguntó Alice.

- Mi padre ha dicho que en cuanto termine la transfusión podremos pasar. Le han tenido que poner varias bolsas...

Ya no había rastro de mi padre. En el fondo agradecía no volver a verlo en esta circunstacia, no podría lidiar con ello ahora. También agradecía el gesto de Jake. Edward no le caía bien, fue muy noble por su parte donarle su sangre, aunque creo que Edward hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido al revés.

Apareció un demacrado Carlisle por el pasillo. Nos indicó que ya podíamos ver a Edward. Después de caminar por pasillos interminables todos juntos llegamos a la UCI. Dejé que pasaran primero sus hermanos y su madre. Salieron hechos un mar de lágrimas, ¿tan mal estaba? Me empecé a poner nerviosa. No sabía qué me esperaba dentro de esa habitación.

- Bella, creo que preferirás estar a solas con él – dijo Carlisle y yo asentí.

La última vez que había visto a Edward había sido el día del ataque de James. Verdaderamenre no me había parado a pensar cómo me le iba a encontrar, pero o que vi en la habitación me dejó sin palabras.

Parecía que estaba dormido, el gesto de su cara estaba totalmente relajado y sin un ápice de dolor debido a los calmantes y a su estado de incosciencia. Tenía un vendaje que le cubría casi toda la cabeza y varios cortes y moratones en la cara. Tenía un brazo escayolado y estaba conectado a varios aparatos que no dejaban de pitar y tenía varias vías y sueros pinchados por todo su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba ayudado por un respirador artificial conectado directamente en su boca.

Me acerqué temerosa hacia él. Quería tocarle y abrazarle pero eso no era posible. La piel expuesta de su cara y brazos estaba cubierta por cortes y moratones. No quería tocarle para no hacerle daño, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible debido a su estado.

No me di cuenta de que Carlisle entró.

- Creo que deberías hacerlo – me dijo. Le miré confusa – Tócale y hablale, Bella, le vendrá bien, además de seguro que te oirá.

- ¿Crees...crees que él puede sentirme? - asintió – Pues...Carlisle...no creo que el quisiera que yo hiciera eso...él aún debe odiarme...

- No digas eso, Bella. Habla con él, haz que te sienta, que él note que está aquí. Hay que estimularle para que despierte.

Volví mi vista hacia Edward y cuando volví para mirar a Carlisle, este ya había desaparecido.

¿En verdad querría Edward que yo le tocara? Temerosa acerqué mi mano a la suya y le acaricié. Dios, cuanto echaba de menos su piel contra la mía. Volví a notar la corriente atravesar mi mano, tal y como pasó la primera vez...parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que nuestras pieles se juntaron aquel día durante la clase de biología...Me atreví un poco más y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Podía estar siempre así, piel con piel.

No pude evitar llorar. Tantas semanas sin poder acariciarle...y ahora tenía que ser bajo estado de coma.

- Edward – susurré – por favor, despierta...por favor...

Minutos después Emmet entró para sacarme. Tenía que descansar, pero yo no me quería ir de allí, quería seguir con Edward...A regañadientes y llorando me llevaron a la cafetería a que desayunara algo. Lo único que pude meter en el cuerpo sin que me dieran arcadas fue un zumo de naranja.

- Mamá, ve a descansar un rato, yo no me moveré de aquí – dijo Jazz acariciando la mejilla a Esme.

- Hijo...no quiero...- negó energicamente con la cabeza.

- Mamá, está estable...por favor, ve y descansa...- insistió Jasper.

- Esme, yo te llevo – dijo Emmet. Esme dudó, pero al fin aceptó la mano que le ofrecía su yerno.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería rumbo a la mansión Cullen. Después de volver a ver a Edward durante unos minutos, Carlisle nos obligó a irnos a casa y descansar. ¿Cuánto tiempo se alargaría este sufrimiento?

Mediados de agosto. Mi embarazo se encontraba en la semana 23, es decir cinco meses y medio aproximadamente. Edward llevaba dos semanas en coma. Su pulmón malherido funcionaba a pleno rendimiento, ya le habían quitado la respiración artificial con resultado satisfactorio...pero seguía en coma. Hacía dos días que me había apretado la mano mientras le visitaba. Carlisle me dijo que era buena señal, así que desde entonces pasaba horas y horas en su habitación a pesar de las regañinas de todos mis amigos por no descansar lo suficiente.

Tras ese pequeño aliciente no volvió a mostrar signos de que fuera a despertar. Yo ya no podía llorar más, mis ojos estaba secos y me escocían.

Ese día eran las once de la noche y seguía en el hospital, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Edward, ¿quien sabe si cuando despertase me iba a querer a su lado? Debía aprovechar ahora, por si luego volvía a echarme de su vida...si es que despierta, dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Entré en la habitación cuando la enfermera terminó de cambiarle los sueros y los vendajes.

Estaba delgado, pero su rostro seguía siendo hermoso. La venda de su cabeza había desaparecido dejando al descubierto los restos de la fuerte contusión. El golpe debía de haber sido tremendo...Los cortes de su cara estaban sanando y los moratones poco a poco estaban desapareciendo. Su pelo alborotado le hacía parecer un ángel.

Me senté junto a él y tome su mano entre las mías. Acaricié sus largos dedos, su suave dorso de la mano...Me llevé la mano a la nariz e inhalé su fragancia mezclada con el olor del gel antiséptico que usaban en el hospital y luego la besé. Nada. No se movía ni un milímetro de su posición.

Empecé a sollozar, estaba empezando a desesperarme, ya eran dos semanas en coma, ¿cuanto tiempo más estará así? Sabía que había habido casos de gente que se ha tirado años en ese estado...No. Me negaba a creer en esa posibilidad. Simplemente no quería pensar en ello.

- Edward – sollocé – Por favor, despierta...por favor...no me hagas esto...tienes que despertar, tienes que conocer a tu hijo...

Llevaba días pensando en hacerlo, pero nunca me atrevía...Sobrepasé los límites que yo misma me había autoimpuesto y llevé su mano hacia mi vientre cada vez más abultado. La dejé ahí.

El pequeño Edward, como si supiera de quien era la mano, se movió.

Dos minutos después el holter empezó a pitar más rápido de lo normal y Edward comenzó a hiperventilar y a sacudirse en la cama.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba fuera de la habitación en brazos de Esme. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había enterado de nada. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Esta Edward bien? Esme me llevó a la sala de espera para que no viera lo que hacían dentro de la habitación.

Minutos después, que a mi me parecieron horas, vino Carlisle con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Esme y yo nos pusimos de pié ansiosas por saber qué pasaba.

- Edward ha despertado.

* * *

><p><em>Ay, ay...Edward se ha despertado...¿Cómo creeis que estará? ¿Cómo reaccionará al ver a Bella ahora que sabe toda la verdad? Muchas de vosotras me habeis preguntado si Edward reconocerá a Bella o si habrá perdido la memoria. Como adelanto os digo que la verdad es que nunca pensé en esa posibilidad, bastantes cosas les han pasado a los pobres...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por la cantidad de comentarios_

_**Tata Xoxo: **a mi también me cae muy bien Leah (ahora, jeje). Un besote! **Cla aw HPTFMA: **gracias! a ver que pasa, aún quedan capis muy interesantes...Un beso! **Lolaki: **jeje, se avecina calma...Mmm, el castigo que tengo preparado para Tanya es mejor que eso, que sufra de por vida...Un besote! **Giselle Cullen: **Bella se merece ser feliz de una vez...Un besito! **Mimabells: **se avecina lo que estamos esperando...a ver si Bella le perdona! Un beso! **Cris Cullen Black: **se despertó! No soy tan mala, jeje. Un beso! **PRISGPE: **Tanya tiene una gotera en la cabeza...Un saludo! **AnaisDifi: **Tanya esta muuy loca! Siempre lo ha estado...Me imaginé que eras tu, jeje. Un beso! **VICKY08: **pues si, sois parte de la historia porque con cada comentario vuestro haceis que tengas más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Un besote! **Lectora apasionada: **jeje, la verdad es que esos capitulos fueron muy graciosos, y la fiesta...no tuvo desperdicio! Un besote! **Amu824: **muchisimas gracias! No sabes lo que em eniman estos comentarios, un beso! **Alimago: **no pódía ser de otra manera...está loca! Un saludo! **FlorVillu: **muchas gracias, jeje. Soy cruel, pero te prometo que los próximos capitulos serán más tranquilos...Un beso! **Etzelita: **hubiera sido muy cruel si Edward perdiera la memoria...pobrecillos, con lo que llevan encima, jeje. Un abrazo! **Dioda: **jejeje, si, justo. Es un castigo que la perseguirá toda la vida. Un beso! **Pinky31095: **jejeje, nooo! que no te de un infartoo! Tanya está loca...pero loca! Un beso! **Flowers19: **te juro que pensé en incluir un par de golpes por parte de Leah, jeje. Un besito! **Lauriss18: **Leah nos ha ganado a todas con su intervención, jeje. Un abrazo! **Kathy1000: **jeje, como el malo de la peli que nunca muere...Tendrá su merecido! Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **cuando quieras empezamos con los golpes, jeje. Un beso! **Iga Emo 12-L: **esto está muuy interesante! Un saludo! **Janalez: **no he sido muy mala, solo he tenido a Edward dormido un par de capitulos :p Un saludo! **Anna-Myle: **jejeje, me encanta la sección de culturizate con Anna! Por cierto, a mi no me importaría tener un doctor como Carlisle, jeje. Un besote! **Vaneiacullen: **gracias! eso es lo que se merece Tanya! Las cosas volverán pronto a la calma...Un saludo! **SamyPatt: **gracias! Creo que todas odiamos a Tanya, jeje. Un beso! **EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryyuu: **la verdad es que está un poco pasado el tema de la memoria...Un saludo! **Alexz Darcy Black: **yo creo que Edward nos va a dar penita...Un beso! **Laura Katherine: **vienen capis muy interesantes! Un saludo! **Imtwilighter: **jeje, hola! Estos capitulos han sido de infarto! Bella va a ser una mamá fantastica...Un besote! **Ori Alice Cullen: **gracias por leer el fic! Actualizo cada dos días y mi otro fic se llama "Mi profesora de seducción", tiene momentos de humor muy buenos. Un beso!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, chicas. El próximo capi es de Edward y tengo que decir que me gustó bastante el resultado...Actualizo el viernes, un besote! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Rápidamente me pusieron un gel sobre el pecho y...las placas de un desfibrilador...¿mi corazón se había parado? ¿acaso me estaba muriendo?_

_- ¡Carga a dos cientos! - oí a lo lejos mientras sentía unas ligeras presiones en mi pecho - ¡No reacciona! ¡Dos ciento cincuenta!_

_No...No podía morime ahora, no tendría sentido ahora que sabía la verdad, no podía morirme sin conocer a mi bebé...No entendía nada, me sentía extraño, no me dolía nada...y eso sin duda tenía que ser malo. Entonces cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia..._


	50. Capitulo 50 Quiero despertar

CAPITULO 50 QUIERO DESPERTAR

Sabía que me había estrellado contra un árbol...creía que iba a sentir dolor por el tremendo golpe, pero no fue así. Tampoco sabía si se trataba o no de un sueño...pero era todo tan real...Sentí la bolsa del airbag chocarse contra mi piel y abrasar algunas zonas de mi cara cuando esta se reventó debido al golpe. La luna del coche rota en mil pedazos, astillas, cristales y acero retorcido por todos los lados. El sonido del acero al chocar contra la madera a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora era un sonido que no iba a olvidar en la vida...si es que salía airoso de esto.

Me debí de dar un golpe en la cabeza, ya que noté que por mi cara goteaba algo caliente...si, estaba herido ya que unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el plástico blanco del airbag que ahora reposaba desinflado sobre el volante. Vi mi propia mano derecha torcida en un ángulo antinatural, la muñeca estaba girada de manera que veía la palma de la mano sin necesidad de girarla y un gran hematoma cubría mi piel...aún así estiré el brazo para ver si Tanya seguía a mi lado. Sí, su cuerpo estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, flácido e inmóvil aunque no podía verla la cara. Pude darme cuenta de que ella no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto, así que se había tragado la luna delantera por completo. Estaba inconsciente, si es que no le había pasado algo peor. Sólo quería comprobar que no había escapado. Por ella me encontraba atrapado en mi coche y no de camino a casa de Bella.

Entonces sentí que me sumí en un estado extraño de insconsciencia. A lo lejos oía las sirenas de las ambulancias, los reflejos rojos, azules y amarillos de las luces de emergencias...los gritos de mis salvadores. El coche debía de haber quedado destrozado por completo, ya que tardaron lo que a mi me pareció un siglo en sacarme. Cuando al fin metieron mi cuerpo magullado en la parte trasera de la ambulancia empecé a sentirme extraño. Era como si mis huesos no pertenecieran a mi cuerpo, como si mis articulaciones fueran de otra persona, quería reaccionar, avisar a los médicos de que no me encontraba bien, algo no iba bien...pero no podía. Sentí que rasgaban mi camisa con unas tijeras y que empezaban a ponerme pegatinas por el pecho y a conectarme a cables. Pude notar un leve pinchazo en el dorso de la mano izquierda...Dentro de este extraño estado en el que me encontraba sentí rabia, ¿Por qué Tanya había hecho esto? ¿Por qué había intentado privarme de la vida? Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando uno de los paratos a los que me habían conectado empezó a pitar como un loco.

Rápidamente me pusieron un gel sobre el pecho y...las placas de un desfibrilador...¿mi corazón se había parado? ¿acaso me estaba muriendo?

- ¡Carga a dos cientos! - oí a lo lejos mientras sentía unas ligeras presiones en mi pecho - ¡No reacciona! ¡Dos ciento cincuenta!

No...No podía morime ahora, no tendría sentido ahora que sabía la verdad, no podía morirme sin conocer a mi bebé...No entendía nada, me sentía extraño, no me dolía nada...y eso sin duda tenía que ser malo. El pitido fijo del aparato no dejaba de sonar...Entonces cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia...

Blanco. Todo era absolutamente blanco. La cama sobre la que me encontraba, la habitación en la que estaba...todo, incluso el paisaje que podía divisar a través de la ventana era blanco inmaculado. ¿Dónde estaba? Intenté hablar, pero no salía nada de mi boca por más que moviera mis labios ya que algo que tenía en la garganta me lo impedía. No veía qué era lo que podía tener en mi boca, pero definitivamente me impedía hablar. Noté que tampoco me podía mover cuando intenté toser. ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esto era el cielo? No, lo dudaba mucho. Aún en este extraño sitio en el que me encontraba era consciente de que no me había portado bien. Así que...no, definitivamente no podía estar en el cielo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No podía calcular el paso del tiempo ya que nada en la habitacón se movía, el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana nunca cambiaba...Era como si yo mismo hubiera quedado suspendido en un lugar sin tiempo, sin cambios...A lo lejos de repente oí murmullos, quejidos e incluso algún lamento. Intenté mover las manos para llegar hasta aquellas voces, debían de estar cerca...pero nada. Era como si mi brazo pesara cien kilos y yo estaba muy débil para poder moverlo. Mi cerebro no captaba la orden que mi cuerpo le enviaba, no reaccionaba...

Había ratos en los que sentía que mi piel se humedecía, como si alguien pasara un paño húmedo o una toalla por mis brazos y mi cara, pero allí donde miraba solo podía ver paredes blancas. Era frustrante...lo sentía, pero no podía verlo ni tocarlo. Ya no sabía si era alguien de verdad o era cosa de mi imaginación, un sueño quizás. No me gustaba sentirme así. No me gustaba oir esos sollozos tan tristes sin saber de donde provenían. Quería irme de allí...tenía que irme de allí.

Un tiempo más tarde, que a mi me parecieron siglos, alguien o algo – ya que seguía viendo todo blanco - vino y me sacó algo de la garganta. Sentí como esa cosa salía lentamente de mi cuerpo dejando tras de si un pequeño alivio. Moví la lengua y paladeé varias veces intentando hablar, pero mi boca y mi garganta parecían estar cubierta enteramente de serrín. ¿Es que nadie me podía dar un poco de agua?

De nuevo más susurros conocidos, lamentos, alguien tocándome el pelo...y una delicada mano en torno a la mía. Oh, Dios...esa calidez, esa ternura infinita...Podría reconocer el tacto de esa pequeña mano incluso en este lugar, donde quiera que me encontrase. Era Bella, era mi Bella y estaba aquí conmigo. Aunque no podía verla la sentía...y eso era más que suficiente para mi. Aún en este extraño lugar me embargó una emoción enorme al saber que ella estaba conmigo aún después de portarme tan mal con ella. Quise decirla que se quedara conmigo, que no me gustaba estar solo en este sitio tan blanco. Que sabía toda la verdad y que necesitaba que perdonase...Como aún era incapaz de hablar apreté con fuerza su mano...pero después de ese esfuerzo me quedé exahusto, terriblemente cansado. Podía seguir notando su mano sobre la mía, yo quería que ella supiera que sabía que estaba ahí, que la sentía, pero no tenía fuerzas para demostrarselo. Me conformaba con seguir oyendo el susurro lejano de su dulce voz. El simple hecho de saber que ella estaba relativamente cerca me hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo.

- Edward – oí a lo lejos – Edward, por favor, por favor...despierta...no me hagas esto – sentí una cálida gota caer sobre el dorso de mi mano. ¿Estaba llorando? No...yo no quería que ella llorara más por mi... – Por favor...tienes que conocer a tu hijo...

Mi hijo. Dios mío, mi hijo...no podía seguir en este lugar, tenía que salir de esta habitación antes de que mi hijo naciera...tampoco sabía el tiempo exacto que llevaba aquí, el tiempo se me hacía eterno, tenía que intentar llegar hasta Bella...entonces mi mano se movió sola, sin esfuerzo, y se topó con algo cálido, redondo, suave...yo allí no veía nada sobre lo que pudiera estar mi mano, pero lo sentía. Desprendía un suave calor y...movimiento. Algo ligero me golpeó la mano, una sensación totalmente agradable y espectacular. Como la caricia de una pluma o el aleteo de una mariposa. Parpadeé varias veces – o al menos eso creí que hacía - en busca de lo que estaba tocando...como si fueran rápidos destellos vi de qué se trataba. Era la tripa de embarazada de Bella, mi mano estaba sobre su tripa y el golpe que había sentido era mi bebe...era totalmente impactante sentirle antes de nacer, una emoción inmensa me embargó...Hasta que de nuevo lo vi todo blanco.

No, no, no...Entonces un súbito ataque de terror me sobrevino. Sentí pánico por no poder sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones, así que intenté llenar mis pulmones de aire para gritar, pero seguía sin salir nada de mi garganta. Quise gritar, llorar, suplicar porque no me dejaran solo, porque alguien me ayudara a salir de este maldito lugar...pero era imposible, no podía...el silencio absoluto fue roto por un agudo pitido haciendo que mi corazón – o lo que quedaba de él – se sobresaltara. Miré a ambos lados, veía formas borrosas moverse rápidamente a mi alrededor...

- Está hiperventilando – oí una voz femenina pero no pude enfocar el cuerpo.

- Vamos, hijo - ¿esa era la voz de mi padre? - Despierta, por favor – me susurró mientras sentí que un líquido frío entraba en mis venas haciendo que sintiera hielo puro en mi cuerpo, aunque empecé a calmarme – Eso es, respira...despacio.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía. Sí, era mi padre...la habitación empezó a tomar forma y color. Gracias al cielo. Las paredes ahora eran azules y no blancas, desde la ventana podía ver la noche nublada, podía incluso reconocer ese olor caracteristico del desinfectante del hospital. Y podía ver los contornos de la cara de mi padre. Respiré hondo e intenté hablar pero aún no podía.

- Schh, schhh...calma, no fuerces la garganta. Has tenido un tuvo respiratorio durante muchos días. Hijo, ¿sientes dolor? Aprieta una vez mi mano si es que no y dos si es que si – apreté una vez – Bien, los calmantes están haciendo su efecto. Voy a comprobar tus pupilas – la luz de la linterna de mi padre me cegó por unos momentos – Bien, de momento está todo normal, aunque habrá que hacerte pruebas. Vamos a incorporarte un poquito.

Cada vez veía con más claridad. Un celador se acercó a mi cama y la acomodó hasta que quedé semisentado. Notaba alguna molestia en el lado derecho de mi abdomen, sin duda era el eco de lo que preveía un dolor con todas las letras, aunque si el pago por volver a estar consciente era el dolor...bienvenido era. Mi padre me miraba con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. Su perfecto rostro estaba tenso, aunque se le notaba aliviado. Estaba cansado, sus ojeras lo delataban...

- Ya era hora de que despertaras...- carraspeé.

- ¿Cuanto...- la garganta dolía – cuánto tiempo...?

- Dos semanas, Edward. Has estado dos semanas en coma – cerré los ojos con fuerza.

- Os...os oía...- mi padre se acercó a mi y me apretó la mano – Y os sentía...

- Te hemos echado de menos, hijo.

Minutos después, y tras varias pruebas de rutina en la habitación, me llevaron por un pasillo hasta otra sala para hacerme un escaner de la cabeza para ver si la contusión del accidente me había dejado algún tipo de secuelas. ¿No podían hacer esto un poco más tarde? Ahora lo que en verdad necesitaba era ver a Bella y esperar a que me perdonara por todo el daño que la había hecho...

Las pruebas se me hicieron interminables. Mi mente poco a poco estaba cada vez más despejada y mis sentidos más agudizados, aunque seguía sin estar al cien por cien, sobre todo me sentía cansado, muy cansado. Irónico si tenemos en cuenta que me había pasado dos semanas dormido. Aunque eso era relativo. Estaba un poco desubicado, pero mi padre me dijo que se me pasaría pronto. Me trasladaron en una camilla hasta otra habitación, esta vez de color verde. Nunca me había sentido tan contento de ver los colores y de sentir los olores...Me relajé sobre la almohada contento de que la cantidad industrial de calmantes que me estaban inyectando hicieran su efecto.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y entraron mis hermanos, mis amigos y mis padres aunque no había ni rastro de Bella. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había ido? Sentí que el pánico acudía de nuevo a mi cuerpo, aunque lo intenté disimular al ver el rostro de dolor de mi madre. No me imaginaba lo mal que lo debía de haber pasado...

- Hijo – mi madre se abrazó a mi llorando – No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado.

- Estoy bien, mamá – susurré.

- Nos has dado un susto de muerte - me dijo Rosalie mientras me besaba las mejillas como una abuela a su nieto.

- Estábamos un poco cansados de que te hicieras el bello durmiente – bromeó Emmet. Jasper me miraba con los ojos aguados, hasta que se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

- Vaya, si llego a saber que me recibiriais así hubiera despertado antes – bromeé mientras me tumbaba de nuevo en la cama – Estoy muy cansado...

- Es normal – me explicó mi padre – Te tuvieron que operar por una perforación pulmonar...varias contusiones por todo el cuerpo, arañazos...te tuvimos que poner varias transfusiones de sangre...gracias a Jacob Black – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Que el pecho lobo, como tu le llamas...te donó su sangre...estabas jodidillo y el te salvó el culo – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

- Dios mío...me he comportado como un gilipollas – susurré - ¿Bella...?

- Está fuera esperando – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

- Entonces es verdad, ¿no? ¿Era real cuando la oía?

- Si, hijo...venía la primera y se iba casi la última...a ver si ahora entra en razón y descansa un poco que lo necesita...

- Lo se todo, mamá – murmuré – Lo se todo...Ella...¿está bien? ¿El bebé?

- Todo está perfecto, muy cansada...pero está bien – mi madre sonrió – Es niño – me susurró.

Mi cara se estiró en una enorme sonrisa, no me importó que las heridas casi curadas me tirasen de la piel. Iba siendo hora de hacer las cosas en condiciones. Tenía que pedir perdón a mucha gente, empezando por Bella y continuando por Jacob.

- ¿Puedes decirla que pase? - le pregunté a mi padre.

- Claro, nosotros nos vamos – Emmet abrió la boca para quejarse – Emm...dejemosles un poco de intimidad, ¿vale?

Todos salieron con unas sonrisas en la cara menos mi amigo. El muy capullo quería estar el primero en todos lados...Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos. Era niño. Y era mío. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ese envidié a Jacob cuando pensaba que el niño era suyo, cuando pensaba que él era el padre. No me veía a mi mismo ejerciendo de padre, había veces que no podía cuidar de mi cuanto menos de un bebé. Pero lo único que quería era ver la cara de ese niño y quererle como a nada en este mundo. Tenía que empezar ya, la había cagado muchas veces con Bella y me daba pánico que esta vez no me perdonara...no sabría qué hacer si esta vez no me quisiera a su lado.

La puerta se abrió y ese sutil pero maravilloso olor a fresas inundó esa habitación en la que me encontraba. Sonreí como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Era ella...Cuanto había echado de menos sumergir la cabeza en el pelo de Bella y empaparme de ese aroma...

Me giré y al fin la vi. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que la vi por última vez en la sala de urgencias del hospital de Port Angeles. Tuve que sonreir al ver su cara. Sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos como platos, como si no se terminara de creer que estaba despierto. Llevaba puesto un vestido pre mamá de ese color azul que tanto me gustaba sobre su piel haciendo que se remarcaran su tripa y sus nuevas y sugerentes curvas. Su pelo – un poco más largo – le caía hacia adelente sobre su busto...estaba preciosa, radiante, aunque unas tenues ojeras decoraban su rostro dándole un aspecto de cansada. Recordé en las condiciones en las que había estado viviendo hasta ahora. No hacía ni un par de horas que me había despertado pero una cosa si que tenía clara, iba a conseguir por todos los medios que Bella me perdonara y volviera a mi lado.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Bella? ¿Le perdonará pronto? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Tata XOXO: **mmm, a ver como reacciona Bella! Un besote! **Orisweetcullen: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Bells Swan Cullen05: **jeje, pronto acabará el drama. Además sabremos que pasa con Tanya y con Charlie, un beso! **Musegirl17:** pues este capitulo también era muy emotivo, espero que te haya gustado, un saludo! **Alimago: **jeje, ya despertó el bello durmiente! Un saludo! **Giselle Cullen: **por fin despertó! Sería muy mala si Edward hubiera perdido la memoria, jeje. Un beso! **Lolaki: **si, mejor un castigo que arrastre durante toda su vida (mmm, que mala...) Un besito! **Mimabells: **Edward lo va a intentar...a ver que pasa, un beso! **Lauriss18: **al fin sabemos lo que pensaba mientras estaba en coma, espero que te haya gustado, un besito! **Mariale Olivares: **por fin, jeje! en el próximo capi tendremos un adelanto de lo que le pasa a Tanya, pero pronto tendremos noticias de ella. Un saludo! **Cla aw HPTFMA: **era cuando estaba en coma, ya le tocaba despertar, beso! **Flowers19: **Jake es muuy mono! El el ´róximo capitulo veremos como se acercan un poco Edward y Bella...Un besote! **Etzelita: **fui un poco mala con ese adelanto...fue cuando tuvo el accidente, jeje. Un abrazo! **Dev Bennet: **tiene que ser horrible...en el próximo capr tendremos acercamiento...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, fui mala...fue justo después del accidente. Un besote! **Kathy1000: **jejeje, poco a poco se acabará el drama! Un beso! **Anna-Myle: **jeje, pronto tendremos noticias de Tanya...y según está creo que me invitarás a esa fiesta, jeje. Un besote! **Celina C Cullen Pttzon: **gracias! la chica de la moto era Leah, la que le contó la verdad, un saludo! **Janalez: **hubiera sido muy ala si huiera puesto a Edward amnésico, jeje. Un beso! **Laura Katherine: **soy mala, jeje! gracias a ti por comentar, un saludo! **Vaneiacullen: **me alegro de que te haya gustado! En el proximo capi se habña por encima del estado de Tanya...y de Charlie tendremos noticias pronto, un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Actualizaré el domingo. Besotes!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Empecé a llorar y me tapé la cara con las manos. Noté que Edward me cogía por las muñecas y alejaba mis manos del rostro. Su toque quemaba mi piel. Cuanto tiempo había ansiado que volviera a tocarme...Me miró a los ojos._

_- Bella, dime algo..._

_- Yo...yo...Edward...tú creiste que yo te engañé...como pudiste...- empecé a llorar de nuevo._

_- Perdoname, por favor...no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado...lejos de ti...- alzó su mano buena para acariciarme la cara. Lo hizo levemente, pero me aparté. Él me miró confundido..._


	51. Capitulo 51 Sentimientos encontrados

CAPITULO 51 SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

¿Ha despertado? Lloré de alegría y de emoción. Edward estaba despierto, por fin después de dos semanas de angustia abría los ojos.

- Cariño, ¿él está bien? - preguntó Esme.

- Está bien, un poco confundido, pero está bien.

- ¿Podemos verle?

- En un rato, hay que hacerle algunas pruebas de rutina.

- Oh, Dios santo voy a llamar a los chicos – dijo llorando.

En menos de media hora los chicos llegaron al hospital. Todos teníamos una alegría contenida. Primero tenían que comprobar que su cerebro no hubiera sufrido daños, comprobar que no tendría ninguna secuela por el fuerte golpe recibido. Estaba muy nerviosa. Nadie se había enterado, pero hacía un par de días había leído el informe médico de Edward que estaba en los pies de su cama; al parecer alguien se lo había olvidado. Había tenido una leve parada cardiopulmonar en la ambulancia el día del accidente. Yo no entendía mucho de medicina, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que durante una parada cardiopulmonar el oxigeno no llega al cerebro pudiendo causar graves daños irreversibles...¿Y si era el caso?

El tiempo pasaba horriblemente lento, no me quedaban uñas en las manos...

- ¿Familiares de Edward Cullen? - preguntó una enfermera. Todos nos levantamos – Acompañenme, por favor.

La enfermera nos condujo por unos pasillos distintos. Al parecer le habían sacado de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, eso era buena señal, ¿no? Tenía que ser bueno...

Llegamos a una habitación con un ventanal que daba al pasillo. Las cortinas estaban echadas, salvo por una leve rendija. Entonces pude verle, después de muchos días velando su sueño por fin sus preciosos ojos verdes abiertos. Pero, ¿y si él no quería verme? En ese momento me sentí fuera de lugar y decidí esperar fuera por si acaso. Me quedé sola en mitad del pasillo. Desde el pasillo pude ori los sollozos de alegría de Esme y alguna risotada por parte de Emmet. Todos, que estaban dentro de la habitación salieron y me miraron sonriendo.

- ¿Como está? - pregunté tímidamente intentando disimular mi estado de ansiedad.

- Está un poco cansado y aturdido, pero estará bien. Si sigue así en unos días irá para casa – me dijo Carlisle.

- ¿De verdad? - las lágrimas amenazaban con salir - ¿El...él está bien? ¿Totalmente?

- Sí, todo lo bien que se puede estar después de semejante golpe...pero si...además...él quiere verte, Bella.

- ¿S...si? - estaba sorprendida, ¿quería verme?

- Sí – me sonrió – anda, pasa. Nosotros estaremos en la cafetería.

Me dejaron sola y yo me quedé mirando la puerta como si me fuera a hablar. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionar ante él después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿En qué punto nos encontraríamos nosotros? Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, por un momento creí que estaba dormido. El golpe de la cabeza estaba casi curado por completo y el hematoma que lo trodeaba se había disuelto dejando una mancha amarilla en vez del morado tan horroroso que había lucido días antes. Los pequeños cortes que habían salpicado su cara estaban secos. La mayoría de las agujas habían desaparecido, dejando sólo la vía que le suministraba los calmantes y el suero. Me acerqué una silla para sentarme al lado de su camilla.

Estaba mirándole llorando como una boba cuando sonrió, abrió los ojos y me miró como si fuera una revelación.

- Hola – me dijo timidamente.

- H...hola – sollocé más fuerte.

- Hey...no llores, por favor – y me miró la tripa. Una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro – ¿Como te encuentras?

- Esa pregunta te la debería de hacer yo, ¿no crees?

- Yo...estoy bien...un poco confundido, de momento no me duele nada, pero bien...¿Tanya...? - una mueca de dolor me contrajo el rostro, ¿precisamente tenía que preguntarme a mi por ella?

- Ella...tengo entendido que tiene problemas con la vista..tenía...la pierna rota y cortes por toda la cara...el impacto contra el cristal fue muy fuerte...aunque creo que está consciente – me levanté de la silla para irme, yo ahí no pintaba nada – Creo que podrás ir a verla en cuanto te encuentres mejor...

- ¡Bella! ¡No te vayas! Por favor – me cogió de la mano – Yo...yo no quiero ver a Tanya...ella provocó el accidente...- me sorprendió escuchar eso, no tenía ni idea de cómo se había provocado el accidente – Bella, quédate conmigo, por favor – dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos – por favor...lo sé todo...todo...- comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Se le veía tan frágil en estos momentos...

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? - mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

- Se...qué Tanya me mintió – lloró – Sé que todo fue una farsa...Sé que el bebé es mio...Bella, por favor, perdóname...

- ¿Quién...quien ha hablado contigo? - alguien le tenía que haber dicho que yo estaba embarazada de mas tiempo...

- Leah - ¿qué?

- ¿Leah...ha hablado contigo?

- Sí – siguió llorando, se me partía el alma. Contuve mis ganas de limpiarle las lágrimas – La tarde del accidente quedé con Tanya para hablar con ella, Jasper me dio buenos motivos para hacerlo, ¿sabes? - le miré sin entender – Estaba esperándola cuando me encontré con Leah en el pueblo, bueno...ella me encontró a mi, y me contó todo. Me dijo que era la prometida de Jacob y que la noche que tomaron las fotografías ella estaba con vosotros, que ella estaba presente. Me enseñó unas fotos tomadas esa misma noche durante la fiesta y luego me dijo que estabas embarazada de más tiempo, que cuando fuiste a la fiesta ya habíamos concebido al bebé...- sonrió – entonces eché cuentas y me acordé de...del día que tu y yo...lo hicimos en los vestuarios...- me sonrojé al recordarlo – ese día no usamos protección, Bella. Así que todo encajaba. Iba a buscarte cuando llegó con Tanya. Le monté un pollo por lo que había hecho, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche y Tanya apoderándose del volante, conduciendo como una loca...lo último que recuerdo es que me dijo que si yo no estaba con ella no estaría con nadie. Vi como se acercaba peligrosamente un árbol hacia nosotros y luego...Os oía y te...sentía...sentí al bebé contra mi mano...

Estaba sin palabras...¿Tanya había intentado matar a Edward? ¡Estaba loca o que!

Empecé a llorar y me tapé la cara con las manos. Noté que Edward me cogía por las muñecas y alejaba mis manos del rostro. Su toque quemaba mi piel. Cuanto tiempo había ansiado que volviera a tocarme...Me miró a los ojos.

- Bella, dime algo...

- Yo...yo...Edward...tú creiste que yo te engañé...como pudiste...- empecé a llorar de nuevo.

- Perdoname, por favor...no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado...lejos de ti...- alzó su mano buena para acariciarme la cara. Lo hizo levemente, pero me aparté. Él me miró confundido.

- Edward...lo...lo he pasado muy mal...dame un poco de tiempo...por favor...

- Te entiendo...pero quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de quererte, Bella, lo intenté para no hacerme más daño...pero no pude...

- Yo tampoco he dejado de quererte, pero necesito tiempo para volver a ser...como antes. Aunque creo que nada volverá a ser como antes.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo alarmado.

- Edward, voy a tener un bebé...será dificil...mi situación es dificil...

- Pero...pero yo...yo voy a estar a tu lado, yo soy su...padre – wow, eso sonó bien, pero...

- Edward, tu no querías un bebe, lo dijiste claramente – le recordé.

- Bella, las cosas pasan por algo, y yo quiero al bebe...- dijo mirando nuevamente a mi vientre.

- Yo...no puedo obligarte a nada...fue mi decisión seguir adelante...

- Tu no me obligas a nada, Bella, yo te quiero y quiero que los dos...

La puerta se abrió coartando la conversación con Edward. Era Carlisle y venía con el ayudante de mi padre a tomar declaración a Edward.

- Bella, tienes que salir. Tom tiene que tomar declaración a mi hijo...además tu tienes que descansar. ¿Por qué no vas un rato a casa a descansar y luego vienes? Edward no se moverá de aquí – bromeó.

Edward y yo nos miramos. Entre nosotros había mucha conversación pendiente. Le quería y quería estar con el siempre, pero primero tendría que confiar de nuevo en él.

Emmet y Rose me llevaron a la casa de los Cullen. Me duché y me puse ropa de dormir, eran las dos de la mañana y me sentía realmente cansada.

- Hija, ve a la habitación de Edward y duerme, necesitas descansar – me dijo Esme.

- ¿A...la habitación de Edward? ¿Él no se molestará?

- ¡No seas tonta, claro que no!

Fui a la habitación que me dijeron, no tenía ganas de llevar la contraria a nadie. Abrí la puerta y un sin fin de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Me acordé de la primera vez que estuve en esta habitación. La primera vez que hice el amor con Edward.

Fui hacia la cama y acaricié la colcha. Me recosté lentamente y acerqué su almohada a mi nariz. Suspiré. Olía a él...Esa fue la primera noche que pude dormir entera.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Edward despertó y su mejoría era evidente. Aunque lo intenté no pude hablar a solas con él, si no era por una cosa era por otra, así que...hoy lo intentaré.

El hospital estaba tranquilo, me encaminé por los conocidos pasillos hasta la habitación de Edward. Miré el reloj, las nueve de la mañana...¿estará dormido?

Cuando al fin llegué me sorprendió ver quien salía de la sala.

- ¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté sorprendida mientras le abrazaba.

- Bella, ¿qué tal estais?

- Bien – miré en dirección a la puerta.

- Bella, Edward quería hablar conmigo - respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

- ¿De...qué? – pregunté con miedo.

- Me quería dar las gracias por...ya sabes...la transfusión de sangre y...y por cuidarte...yo no sabía que al parecer él malinterpretó ciertos...aspectos entre tu y yo...- dijo un poco incómodo.

- Oh...¿y?

- Todo en orden, Bella – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Todo en orden? - ¿qué quería decir?

- Digamos que...intentaremos llevarnos bien...

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, pondremos de nuestra parte...- sonrió – Bueno, Bella, me voy a ver a Leah, me está esperando para ir a hablar con el cura – rodó los ojos – Cuidate, nos vemos, ¿vale? - me besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

¿Jake y Edward llevandose bien? ¡Ja! Eso me gustará verlo. ¿Le habrá contado Edward lo de las fotos...? Estaba en medio del pasillo ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando dos enfermeras me interrumpieron. Al parecer estaban discutiendo, en verdad no me importaba mucho hasta que oí su nombre.

- Tu le ayudaste ayer con la comida así que hoy me toca a mi. Yo ayudaré al hijo del doctor Cullen a ducharse – dijo una enfermera rubia muy pagada de si misma.

¿Cómo? ¿Que esa niñata iba a ayudar a Edward a bañarse? ¿Le vería desnudo? ¡No! ¡Eso ni hablar! Sé que no tengo derecho, porque no se qué es lo que somos exactamente, pero si en mi mano estaba evitar que esa enfermera le tocara lo haría.

- Venga, Jane, déjame que le ayude yo...es igual de guapo que su padre – dijo la otra con ojos soñadores.

- ¡Heidi! ¡Podría ser tu padre!

- Sí, pero es guapisimo...y su hijo...mmmm

Oh, oh...Me hartaron. Cuando llegaron donde yo me encontraba las encaré y ellas me miraron con cara de no entender. La tal Jane alzó una ceja.

- ¿Nos permites? Tenemos que ayudar al paciente...

- ¿A Edward? - pregunté.

- Sí...- dijo la otra.

- Oh, no hará falta, ya le ayudo yo – le arrebaté las toallas y la protección para la escayola.

- No creo que...tu...Puedes sentirte incómoda, ya sabes, él estará...

- ¿Desnudo? - alcé una ceja – Oh, no te preocupes, no será la primera vez que le vea de esa manera – me señalé la tripa.

¡Estúpidas enfermeras! Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y tras dejarlas con la boca abierta y algo decepcionadas entré a la habitación.

Estaba boca arriba y tenía la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana. Tenía mejor aspecto. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi giró la cabeza, me miró y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola – susurró.

- Buenos días – le dije.

- ¿Y eso? - me señaló las toallas.

- Oh, es para bañarte y eso...te iba a ayudar yo...pero si lo prefieres llamo a las enfermeras y yo...- dije mientras me disponía a llamar por el timbre para que vinieran. No había caído que igual él no quería que le ayudara...

- ¡No! - gritó – Por favor, no me dejan en paz...me...me gustaría que tu me ayudaras...de todos modos no creo que te vayas a asustar de verme, ¿no? - bromeó. Yo me sonrojé.

- No, claro. ¿Vamos?

Se levantó despacio de la cama y le tendí mi brazo, en el que se apoyó. De vez en cuando se mareaba debido al golpe de la cabeza, pero por lo demás estaba mucho mejor. Sólo le quedaba la escayola y en una semana se la quitarían.

Fuimos hasta el baño, una vez dentro se quitó la camisa del pijama. Me maravillé de nuevo con su cuerpo, aunque estaba visiblemente más delgado, seguía igual de hermoso que siempre. Le puse la protección en el brazo para que no se mojara la escayola, mientras lo hacía él sonreía.

Abrí el grifo del agua y regulé la temperatura, cuando me di la vuelta él ya estaba desnudo. Me sentí cohibida y miré hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué me avergonzaba de verle así? ¿Acaso era nuevo para mi? Igual me avergonzaba de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Bella, ¿eres una enferma, o qué? Edward está en el hospital, le estás ayudando a asearse, ¿y tu te pones a tener pensamientos pecaminosos con él? Sacudí mi cabeza disimuladamente mientras él se introducía bajo el agua. Le preparé la esponja, se la tendí y corrí la cortina del baño.

- S...si necesitas algo estoy aquí, ¿vale? Voy por ropa limpia.

- Vale – pude adivinar cierta sonrisa tras su voz.

Cogí un pijama limpio y ropa interior que había traído Esme y fui al baño de nuevo. Antes de entrar tomé aire. Vi que sobresalía una mano tras la cortina de la ducha, estaba buscando la toalla.

- Te dije que me llamaras – dije cogiendo la toalla y acercandosela. Trás unos segundos salió de la ducha con las gotas de agua cayendole por el torso.

- No quería molestarte.

- Tu no me molestas – admití.

Él me sonrió y cogió su neceser para lavarse los dientes. Estaba tapado sólo de cintura para abajo con la toalla. Me estaba empezando a entrar un calor horroroso.

- Mmm, Edward, mejor te espero fuera, si me necesitas...

- Sí, te necesito – soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué...que necesitas? - pregunté en un susurro. Sabía que era estúpida, pero en estos momentos le daría lo que me pidiera.

- Yo...¿me...me podrías secar la espalda? – suspiré – yo no me llego...lo último que quiero es quedarme más tiempo aquí por coger un resfriado – bromeó y yo sonreí.

- Claro.

Cogí la otra toalla y empecé a secarle la espalda con cuidado, aunque ya no tenía golpes, no quería ser demasiado brusca. Cuando terminé con la espalda se dio la vuelta. Dios santo, tenía el pelo mojado y unas gotitas de agua le caían por la cara. Sus labios...

- ¿M...me secas un poco el pelo? - dijo peligrosamente cerca de mi.

- Claro - repetí.

Repetí la operación esta vez bajo su atenta mirada. Sus ojos viajaban de mi cara a mi tripa y sus labios me estaban volviendo loca. Después de todo por lo que había pasado no podía negar que seguía sintiendo el mismo amor irrevocable por él. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento entró alguien por la puerta.

- Edward – Emmet, qué oportuno – ¡Eeeedwaaaard! - canturreó.

Edward y yo nos miramos. No era una buena situación para encontrarte con Emmet. Rodó los ojos.

- Estamos aquí – dijo con un cansino tono de voz.

- ¿Estamos? Quien...- cuando giré la cabeza ya estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta. Cuando la cerró una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro – ¡Pero chicos, estais en un hospital! ¡Qué estabais haciendo, cochinos!

- Emmet, solo le estaba ayudando a asearse – me defendí.

- ¿A asearse? ¿Te ha frotado bien con la esponja por todos los sitios, Eddie?

Me sonrojé furiosamente, menos mal que entró Carlisle y las bromas de Emmet se acabaron. Carlisle me miró a mi y luego a su hijo. Sonrió.

- Edward, ponte el pijama, vamos al escaner.

- ¿Para qué? - dijo Edward mientras intentaba abrocharse el pijama con una sola mano.

- Deja, ya te ayudo yo – le dije.

- Oh, que tierno – bromeó Emmet.

- Emmet – le regañó Carlisle – Hijo, es una prueba de rutina, quiero asegurarme de que tu cabeza funciona perfectamente.

- ¡Carlisle! La cabeza de Edward nunca ha funcionado bien – bromeó Emmet de nuevo.

Terminé de ayudarle con el pijama y se le llevaron al escaner. Por suerte o por desgracia me quedé sola con Emmet en la habitación. Nos sentamos en la cama.

- ¿Como está mi sobrino?

- Peleón, como su tío – le señalé.

- Qué mejor que un par de bromas para destensar el ambiente, Bella. Os veía un poco tensos.

- ¿Tensos? Emmet, te recuerdo que no he visto nada que no haya visto antes.

- Ya, cielo, yo me refería a otro tipo de tensión – movió sugerentemente las cejas.

- ¡Emmet, por Dios!

Llamaron a la puerta y pasó alguien. Todavía estaba riendome cuando me giré y vi que era mi padre. Dejé de reirme en el acto.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, parece que Bella se hace de rogar...pero poco, jeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué le dirá Charlie a Bella?<em>

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Dulce Amor: **muchas gracias, noo van a tardar mucho en estar juntos, un saludo! **Flowers19: **la verdad es que Edward debería de arrastrarse un poqco por el perdón de Bella, jeje. Un besote! **FlorVillu: **voy a dejar de serlo, no veas lo que cansa ser mala, jeje. Un besito! **Etzelita: **hemos tenido un adelanto de lo de Tanya, pero en breve sabremos más, un beso! **Tata XOXO: **mmm, a ver que pasa en el siguiente capi con Charlie...Un besito! **PRISGPE: **debería de hacerlo sufrir, aunque no creo que Bella sea capaz...un saludo! **Mariale Olivares: **jeje, esto está interesante! Un abrazo! **Lauriss18:** sí, ahora le toca a Edward rogar por su perdón a Bella, jeje, un besito! **Alimago: **ese el el dilema, Bella es demasiado buena para hacerle sufrir...Un saludo! **Anna-Myle: **Tanya no murió, pero el castigo por lo mala que fue le perseguirá toda su vida...Un beso! **Celina C Cullen Pttzon: **jeje, creo que muchas envidiamos a Bella...Un saludo! **Cla Aw HPTFMA: **muchas gracias! Se hará de rogar...pero no lo suficiente, jeje. Un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **muchas gracias! estuvo muy mal esa desconfianza...a ver que pasa! Un besito! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, tiene que sufrir un poquito...Un beso! **Kathy1000: **jeje, es que Bella se tiene que hacer de rogar un poquito...Un beso! **Dev Bennet: **gracias a ti por seguir el fic y por dejarme tu opinión! No sabes lo mucho que me ilusionan todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios! Un beso! **Heart on winter: **jeje, está interesante...Un saludo! **PattyQ: **Bella no podrá estar mucho tiempo separada de Edward...Un beso! **Vaneiacullen: **muchas gracias, quería expresar los sentimientos de Edward hacia Bella aún estando en coma. Un beso! **Laura Katherine: **se hará de rogar...un poquito solo, jeje. Un beso! **Liz: **ahora es Edward al que le toca rogar a Bella, jeje. Un beso! **Janalez: **no van a poder estar mucho más tiempo separados...Un beso! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir apoyándome con vuestros comentarios. Actualizo el martes, por cierto...¿quereis un acercamiento...? ¡Un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Me acarició donde el pequeño Edward me había pateado. Esto debería de haber sido así desde el principio, pensé. No lo pude evitar y coloqué mi mano sobre la de Edward. Él se sorprendió pero pronto sonrió._

_- Lo siento – murmuró – Siento mucho que hayas pasado por esto tu sola...cuando Leah me enseñó las fotos de la fiesta...Dios, no entiendo como puedes estar ahí tan tranquila...deberías patearme el culo...- sonreí levemente – Casi me muero, Bella – fruncí el ceño ante esas palabras...qué ciertas habían sido – Lo...lo vi todo – susurró – Sentí cómo me ponían todos esos aparatos en la ambulancia, sentí cómo mi corazón se paraba...y lo único que podía pensar era...no, aún no. Tenía que pedirte perdón antes de ir a ningún sitio..._


	52. Capitulo 52 Reencuentros

CAPITULO 52 REENCUENTROS

- Perdón – dijo mi padre – Creí que estaría Edward aquí.

- No pasa nada, Jefe Swan, entre – le di a Emmet una significativa mirada que no pareció entender.

Mi padre me miró nervioso. Se notaba su incomodidad a la legua. Me miró detenidamente y luego desvió la mirada. Para mi la situación tampoco era cómoda. Tan solo me bastaba recordar el hecho de que me había invitado a abandonar mi hogar...y a abortar.

- Eh...- miró su reloj – yo...me tengo que ir...Si le podeis decir a Edward y al doctor Cullen una cosa...

- Digame – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa. Parecía feliz con toda la escena...

Pues...que la denuncia contra Tanya ya está en el juzgado de Seattle, yo mismo me he encargado de que llegara lo antes posible – bien...denuncia contra Tanya - Tengo un amigo juez y si todo va como espero se celebrará un juicio rápido, no creo que tarde mucho.

- Muchas gracias, Jefe Swan.

- Eh...de nada – me miró – Cuidate – me dijo.

Me quedé estupefacta, no solo por la visita de mi padre y el hecho de que me hubiera dirigido una palabra, que verborrea. ¿Qué era eso del juicio contra Tanya?

- Emmet, han denunciado a Tanya...

- Sí, ¿no lo sabías?

- Me lo podía imaginar, pero nadie me ha dicho nada...

- Bella – se puso serio – Sabes que Tanya conducía el coche de Edward cuando tuvieron el accidente, ¿no? - asentí – Se ha demostrado que ella lo provocó. Pegó un volantazo para empotrarse a propósito contra unos árboles. Está loca, Bella, quería matar a Edward.

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Quería matarlo, y casi lo consigue.

- ¿Donde está ella ahora?

- Se la llevaron a un hospital de Seattle, al parecer las heridas de la cara son feas y eso no es lo peor. Las heridas que tiene en las retinas de los ojos por culpa del golpe...pintan muy chungas. No saben si va a recuperar la visión. Los padres se la llevaron a un cirujano reconstructor o algo así. Aunque de poco le va a servir si va a la cárcel, el abogado dice que se la acusará de homicidio en grado de tentativa.

No podía cerrar la boca. ¿Tanya podría ir a la cárcel? Oh, por Dios, que se pudra, ella intentó matar a Edward. Si es lo que se merece...

Estaban tardando mucho con el escaner. ¿Qué pasará? No creo que pase nada malo, ¿no?Ahora me encontraba sola en la habitación, esperando a que llegaran. Emmet tenía que ir a la cafetería a por el tercer desayuno del día, ¿cómo podía comer tanto este hombre?

Me recosté en el sillón y cogí mi ejemplar de cumbres borrascosas que días atrás había llevado al hospital para entretenerme. Me le había leído cientos de veces, pero me daba igual, me encantaba. Aunque poco a poco perdí la noción de lo que estaba leyendo y mis párpados se fueron cerrando.

Abrí los ojos porque noté que algo o alguien estaba muy cerca de mi. Me encontré a Edward con la mano en dirección a mi vientre, pero cuando abrí los ojos la apartó rápidamente.

- Perdón – se apresuró a decir.

- No...tienes que pedir perdón – le contesté mientras me acomodaba. Oh, el cuello dolía.

- ¿P...puedo? - me señaló la tripa.

- Es tuyo así que...- eso me salió del alma.

La cara de Edward se iluminó y al fin acarició mi vientre. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí el calor de su mano sobre mí. Llevaba ropa ligera por las fechas en las que estábamos y podía notar casi plenamente su toque. En ese momento el pequeño Edward se movió. Edward se enderezó y sonrió.

- ¡S...se ha movido! - sonrió – ¡Eso ha sido...genial!

- Sí – yo me reí – dímelo a mi por las noches cuando se pone a jugar al fútbol.

- Esme me dijo que es un niño...- dijo con la mano aún sobre mi.

- Sí...yo quería que fuera niño...

- Vaya, las madres siempre prefieren niña, ¿no? - preguntó mientras hacía círculos con su mano sobre mi piel, se sentía tan bien...

- Yo no...quería que fuese niño y que se pareciera a ti en todo – admití. Me miró con pena, pero no dejo de tocarme.

- Bella...lo siento tanto...

- No tienes por qué sentirlo, las cosas pasan por algo.

- Yo...quiero hacerme cargo del niño y...

- Edward, no tienes por qué - le corté - de verdad, fue mi decisión y yo seré la que se enfrente a las consecuencias.

- ¡No! No por favor, déjame...explicarte...yo...quiero al bebé – abrí mucho los ojos – y te quiero a ti...

- Edward no...

- Bella, por favor, no sabes lo que han sido estos meses para mi...te he echado tanto de menos...¡como fui tan estúpido! - sollozó.

- Edward, calla...

- No, no me callo, Bella – estaba llorando – Te dejé sola cuando más me necesitabas, tuviste que irte de tu casa por mi culpa, has estado viviendo en un piso de mierda y todo por mi culpa...Todo por mi culpa – sollozó.

- Edward, no...no llores por favor...- le limpié las lágrimas con mis temblorosos dedos.

- Bella, se que te he fallado, no una sino dos veces...se que será dificil para ti, pero déjame estar a tu lado, a vuestro lado...no quiero perderte ni a mi hijo tampoco – empecé a llorar después de oírle decir eso. Mi hijo...en sus labios sonaba tan bien...

- Nunca podría estar separada de ti, Edward, pero necesito organizar mis ideas. Lo único que tengo claro es que no puedo estar lejos de ti...- lloré.

- Perdoname, por favor...- acarició de nuevo mi vientre – Me he perdido tantas cosas estos meses...Y todo por una estupidez...

- Vale, Edward, no sigas...ven.

En un acto impulsivo le apoyé su cabeza contra mi pecho. Acerqué mi nariz a su cabello y aspiré el aroma, su fragancia...Él siguió llorando contra mi. Los dos lloramos juntos. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

Una semana después de esa conversación le dieron el alta a Edward y nuestras vidas volvieron poco a poco a la normalidad.

Me faltaba una semana para estar de seis meses y dos para que fuera mi cumpleaños. Realmente estaba un poco agobiada, ahora mismo me encontraba sin trabajo, sí, me habían despedido por el hecho de haber estado pegada en el hospital durante tres semanas. Todavía tenía algunos ahorros, pero no sabía hasta cuando durarían, además me quedaban muchas cosas que comprar para el bebe...

Rose y Emmet decidieron quedarse hasta mi cumpleaños y yo volví a mi piso. Todo este tiempo había estado entre la casa de Alice y la casa de los Cullen. Ahora volvía a mi soledad habitual.

Sí, desde que le dieron el alta a Edward hace dos días no había vuelto a hablar con él. Supongo que nos llevará algún tiempo adaptarnos, sobre todo a mi...De todos modos no había habido más acercamientos entre nosotros. Todo estaba muy reciente y yo necesitaba encontrar mi confianza perdida.

Era un sábado de finales de agosto, aburrida como una ostra y sin nada con qué distraerme. Miré el teléfono, Alice tampoco me llamaba, ¿acaso se habían olvidado de mi? Rebusqué entre mis libros, Romeo y Julieta. ¡Perfecto!

Estaba tan ensimismada con mi lectura que no me di cuenta de que había anochecido. Eran cerca de las nueve y media de la noche. Me asomé a la ventana y un relámpago rompió en el cielo. ¡Oh, perfecto! Tengo terror a las tormentas y encima sola...esta noche tampoco dormiría...Creo que era una especie de trauma infantil o algo así. Un trueno me hizo estremecer. Me metería debajo de la cama pero es que la tripa no me dejaba.

El timbre de la puerta me asustó de nuevo. ¿Quien será a estas horas? Miré por a mirilla y vi ¿a Edward? ¿Qué hacía él aquí y a estas horas?

Le abrí la puerta.

- Hola – sonrió. Ya no llevaba la escayola, en su lugar llevaba una muñequera de velcro.

- Hola – le miré, estaba precioso... - oh, pasa.

Entró en el salón y lo miró detenidamente, evaluando la sala.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté.

- Oh, lo siento...- se rascó la cabeza – yo...bueno...estaba con los chicos en el centro comercial y vi que se avecinaba una tormenta y..

- ¿Un momento? ¿Has venido con los chicos al centro comercial que se encuentra a dos calles de aquí y no han venido a verme?

- Esto...es que Alice tenía unos asuntos pendientes y...- ¿estaba nervioso? - De verdad, Bella, se han tenido que ir rápido.

- ¿Y tu?

- Bueno...yo...como sé que las tormentas te dan miedo...había pensado en quedarme...aqui...a...dormir – susurró. ¿Qué? Le miré confundida - Si quieres, claro, si no llamaré a que alguien venga a por mi y...- dijo sacando el móvil.

- ¡No! No, no te vayas...en serio estoy asustada por – un trueno sonó y me estremecí – por eso - Él sonrió.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos fundimos en un cómodo silencio. No teníamos necesidad de hablar de nada, hasta que el pequeño Edward se inquietó.

- ¡Auch! - dije sobándome la tripa.

- ¿Jugando al fútbol? - sonrió.

- Oh sí.

- ¿Puedo? - señaló mi tripa.

- No tienes por qué preguntar.

Me acarició donde el pequeño Edward me había pateado. Esto debería de haber sido así desde el principio, pensé. No lo pude evitar y coloqué mi mano sobre la de Edward. Él se sorprendió pero pronto sonrió.

- Lo siento – murmuró – Siento mucho que hayas pasado por esto tu sola...cuando Leah me enseñó las fotos de la fiesta...Dios, no entiendo como puedes estar ahí tan tranquila...deberías patearme el culo...- sonreí levemente – Casi me muero, Bella – fruncí el ceño ante esas palabras...qué ciertas habían sido – Lo...lo vi todo – susurró – Sentí cómo me ponían todos esos aparatos en la ambulancia, sentí cómo mi corazón se paraba...y lo único que podía pensar era...no, aún no. Tenía que pedirte perdón antes de ir a ningún sitio – aguanté todo lo que pude las lágrimas – El destino parecía cruel...me entero de toda la verdad y diez minutos después me estrello contra un árbol...- suspiró - No podía irme sin decirte que te quiero...

- Edward, yo...

- Bella...- susurró.

- Que – dije en el mismo tono.

- Te he echado muchisimo de menos...- se acercaba a mi peligrosamente.

Dejó de acariciarme la tripa para tomarme una mejilla con ella. Su aliento me bañaba el rostro, cuanto había anhelado esto...Suplicaba porque me besara...y lo hizo.

Juntó sus labios con los míos primero lentamente, disfrutando de nuestros sabores. Pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior y acto seguido abrí la boca y le dejé entrar. Tantos meses sin el sabor de sus labios habían sido una tortura para mi. Llevé mis manos a su nuca y enredé en mis dedos varios mechones de su pelo.

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos – dije contra sus labios y Edward sonrió.

El beso se profundizó y yo sentía que quería más. Mi cuerpo apagado en ese sentido durante tantos meses estaba reaccionando y el calor se estaba instalando en cada poro de mi piel.

- Bella, ven...- dijo con voz ronca mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación, ¿acaso él quería lo mismo que yo? Parece ser que sí.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estabamos en mi cama, los dos sentados, besandonos. Su mano bajó por mi cuello, la clavícula y se detuvo en un pecho, pechos los cuales habían crecido considerablemente de tamaño.

- Mmm, Bella – susurró.

Yo sonreí. Estaba perdiendo la noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me encontré tumbada sobre la cama y Edward seguía tocandome y besandome. Me volví un poco más atrevida y llevé mis manos hacia los botones de su camisa y empecé a desabrocharla. Edward me sonrió. Cuando estuvo libre de la prenda pude ver que había recuperado algo de peso, estaba mejor, no, estaba perfecto, como siempre. Pasé una mano por su pecho y él cerró los ojos ante mi toque.

Empezó a desabrochar la camisola que llevaba, dejando rápidamente parte de mi cuerpo al descubierto. La mirada de Edward fue de mi cara a mis pechos y después a mi vientre. Se levantó de golpe con los ojos como platos.

- Bella – susurró – no creo que así pueda...- dijo señalándome la tripa. ¿Qué?

* * *

><p><em>Uy, uy...¿Qué pasará entre estos dos? ¿Qué os ha parecido la disculpa de Edward? ¿Creeis que estarán juntos? ¿Qué os ha parecido?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**CaroBerecullen: **al menos ha habido acercamiento entre Edward y Bella...a ver que pasa...A mi tampoco me importa bañarle :p Un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **si que van por buen camino, a ver que pasa en el próximo! Un beso! **Tata XOXO: **parece que Bella se ha dejado convencer, jeje. Charlie aparecerá muy pronto, un beso! **VICKY08: **pronto tendremos noticias de Charlie, un saludo! **Alimago: **a Charlie le ha faltado echar a correr, jeje. Un saludo! **Flowers19: **jeje, Bella no se ha podido resistir mucho...a ver como se llevan Edward y Jacob, un besito! **PRISGPE: **en estos casos el apoyo de los padres es totalmente necesario, un saludo! **Etzelita: **gracias! Emmet sigue en su linea, jeje...no cambia! Un beso! **Lolaki: **a que si? a que da penita? Por eso Bella le ha perdonado tan pronto, jeje. Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **Emmet es una pasada, jejeje. A ver que pasa en el proximo capi con estos dos! Un beso! **Mimabells: **gracias! Charlie aparecerá de nuevo dentro de poco...por cierto, es niño! Un beso! **Yolabertay: **muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Un saludo! **Lauriss18: **gracias! como puedes comprobar Bella no se ha hecho esperar mucho, jeje. Un beso! **Janalez: **estuvo bien lo del baño, jeje. Un saludo! **Dev Bennet: **ya ha habido un acercamiento! A ver que pasa, jeje. Un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, el jueves actualizo los dos fics, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Bella – rompió el silencio – Yo...quiero estar contigo – sonreí automáticamente._

_- Y yo contigo – le acaricié la mano – Aunque tienes razón – me miró confundido – Quizás debería parearte el culo por creerte a esa..._

_- Lo siento mucho, Bella – dijo cortando el insulto que tenía en la punta de la lengua – Se que no voy a vivir vidas suficientes para rogar por tu perdón...pero por favor...amor, vuelve a Forks, por favor. No quiero estar separado de vosotros._

_- Edward...a mi...me gustaría volver...pero...aquí pago poco de alquiler, no creo que encontrara nada parecido en Forks...además mi padre..._

_- Bella, ven a vivir conmigo..._


	53. Capitulo 53 Tu y yojuntos

CAPITULO 53 TU Y YO...JUNTOS

¿Que así...no podía?

Vale, lo entendí. Mi cuerpo en estos momentos distaba mucho de ser lo que era. Esta bien, no le atraía, punto. Tapé mi cuerpo todo lo que pude con la camisola y me senté en la cama. Edward me miraba confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

- Edward, te entiendo, entiendo que yo ahora no te resulte atractiva. De verdad no pasa nada. Mi cuerpo ahora no es atrayente, lo se. Entiendo que no te guste lo que ves – el sonrió ante mi verborrea.

Perfecto. Me sentía frustrada, como una foca y encima excitada hasta más no poder y él lo único que hacía era sonreir. ¿Se estaba riendo de mi o qué? Le miré con una ceja alzada.

- Bella, dame tu mano.

- ¿Perdón? - ¿ahora qué quería?

- Trae – me cogió una mano y la metió por su pantalón y por su ropa interior. Jadeé. Estaba excitado. Bastante. Mucho – ¿Todavía crees que no me gusta lo que veo? - preguntó de forma sensual.

- Pero...

- Bella, me refería a que, llegado el momento – alzó sus cejas – creo que deberías ponerte arriba, ya me entiendes – sonrió y yo hice lo mismo – no quiero hacerte daño. No quiero haceros daño – dijo tocando piel con piel mi tripa.

- Nunca me harías daño – susurré.

Me besó de nuevo y yo empecé a desabrochar su pantalón y él con la mano buena me quitó los leggins que llevaba. Ambos nos encontrábamos en ropa interior. Se inclinó hacia mi para seguir besandome, siempre sin apretarse mucho contra mi cuerpo, con cuidado. Bajó sus labios a mis pechos, le vi las intenciones, así que me adelanté y me quité el sujetador. Rápidamente agachó su cabeza para besar mis pechos desnudos. Sus labios eran como miel contra mi piel. Más dulces y cuidadosos que nunca. Noté contra mi pierna su excitación y un gemido bajo se escapó de mis labios. Se separó un poco de mí y me sonrió. Bajó su cabeza hasta mi tripa.

- Peque – dijo hablando a mi ombligo – Mamá y papá vamos a hacer cosas de mayores – me miró y subió una ceja, no pude evitar sonreir como una boba. ¿Había dicho mamá y papá? - Así que portate bien y no mires – me reí sonoramente – Eh...y tampoco escuches – y me besó el ombligo.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, era la primera vez que hablaba de nuestro hijo. Nuestro. Eso me llenó de felicidad. Lenta y tortuosamente me quitó las bragas y quedé expuesta a él. Acarició suavemente mi intimidad, se me escapó otro gemido.

- Edward – dije con voz ronca.

No aguanté más y le quité su ropa interior. Necesitaba sentirle para comprobar que no estaba soñando, que era real.

Con la mano buena nos giró a ambos y quedé encima de él. Observé su torso y pude ver con claridad la pequeña cicatriz de la operación. Me agaché a besarla y él volvió a acariciar mi vientre, podría estar siempre así.

Moví un poco las caderas en busca de roce y lo encontré. Estábamos más que preparados.

- Bella, si sigues así no voy a durar mucho...llevo demasiado tiempo sin esto y...

- ¿No has estado con nadie? - pregunté en un susurro.

- Imposible, Bella...tu eres la única...

Le besé con toda la ternura que pude reunir. Alcé un poco las caderas con ayuda de su mano libre y poco a poco me dejé caer sobre él. Notaba como centímetro a centímetro se introducía en mí. Delicioso y suave. Ambos nos miramos y permanecimos así unos segundos. Empecé a moverme con una agilidad que no creía posible en mi estado. Los jadeos no tardaron en salir de nuestros labios y el sudor cubrió en seguida nuestros cuerpos. Edward me cogió con un poco más de fuerza las caderas ayudandome en los movimientos. No tardaríamos mucho en acabar, los dos parecíamos necesitados.

- Bella...- jadeó – Dios...

Metió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y acarició mi parte sensible. Ese fue el detonante para mi porque dos segundos después noté como mi cuerpo se contraía contra él y un fuerte gemido se escapaba de mi boca. Edward se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo. Teníamos la respiración entrecortada, nuestras mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados. Subió su cara para alcanzar mis labios mientras permanecíamos aún unidos. Le abracé fuertemente.

- Amor – wow, me encantaba que me llamara así – Túmbate un poco, descansa.

A regañadientes me separé de él y me tumbé a su lado cara a cara. Pasó una mano por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- Sí – reí – más que bien, diría yo – él también se rió –¿ Y tu? ¿Te duele la mano?

- Para nada, amor, ahora de lo último que me acuerdo es de mi mano. ¿Por qué no intentas descansar un poco? Yo estoy contigo.

Me acurruqué contra su pecho y aspiré su aroma mientras él tarareaba la canción que un día compuso para mi. Caí rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

Wow, ese había sido un sueño increíble. Soñé que Edward venía a verme anoche y...oh, ¿y esta mano? Una mano que no era la mía me tenía fijamente sujeta por el vientre. Miré hacia abajo y...estaba desnuda.

- Buenos días, amor – dijo Edward besandome la cabeza. ¿No ha sido un sueño?

- O sea, que no ha sido un sueño, ¿no? - Pregunté pegandome más aún mi espalda en su pecho.

- Vaya...no sabía que tenías ese tipo de sueños conmigo – bromeó.

- ¡Edward! - le regañé y él sonrió sonoramente.

- Me sorprende que no te hayas despertado, es increíble como se puede mover tanto el peque.

- ¿Sí? ¿Se ha movido mucho? Realmente no me he enterado, esta ha sido una de las pocas noches que he dormido del tirón.

- Mmmm, yo también he dormido muy bien...¿ahora podría dar un beso a mi hermosa novia? - ¿eh? Me giré para encararle. Sonreía, pero se podía ver cierto temor en su mirada. Tenía miedo de que le rechazara...

- ¿Novia?

- Sí, ¿no? Novia y futura madre de mi hijo – sonrió - Dime que si, por favor - susurró.

- Claro, claro que si.

Me levanté un poco para besarle y al tocar su pecho contra mi piel fue cuando me di cuenta de que no me cubría nada, dejando expuestos mis pechos y parte de mi vientre. Me tapé ipso facto. Anoche todo estaba más oscuro...

- ¿Por qué te tapas?

- Edward...estoy un poco...enorme...por todos lados.

- ¿Estás loca? Tu cuerpo sigue igual que antes, quitando lo obvio – señaló mi tripa – Por lo demás estás perfecta, además...estás más...voluptuosa – deslizó la sábana y miró mis pechos – ¿Ves? Perfecto.

- Edward – me sonrojé – No...me digas esas cosas...

- ¿Por qué? - sonrió.

- Porque...porque...- qué calor – voy a ducharme.

Me levanté de la cama y me envolví con la sábana para ir al baño, necesitaba una ducha para despejarme, en todos los sentidos. Pero Edward decidió jugarse la gracia y tirar de la sábana para dejarme desnuda. ¿Quieres jugar? Pues no le di la opción . Seguí caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Me metí debajo de la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente me despejara. Iba a coger mi champú de fresas cuando Edward interceptó mi mano. Estaba detrás de mí y, evidentemente, desnudo.

- ¿Me dejas a mi? - preguntó cogiendo mi champú.

- No deberías quitarte la muñequera, Edward – dije mirando su mano.

- Será sólo un momento. Relájate – me susurró al oído.

Empezó a masajearme con el champú, sus manos eran una delicia. Perfectas. Cogió el grifo de la ducha y me aclaró con cuidado el pelo, asegurándose de no dejar espuma.

Luego tomó el gel y comenzó a bañarme, ni que decir que me encontraba en el cielo. Empezó inocentemente por los brazos, subió hasta los hombros y bajó hasta mis pechos. No pude evitar gemir, me estaba matando. Volvió a coger un poco de gel y pasó sus enjabonadas manos por mi tripa bajando hasta mi intimidad, donde masajeó lentamente. Tuve que agarrarme a su brazo bueno para no caerme, esto era una locura. Aclaró todo mi cuerpo y me miró sonriéndome, después atacó mis labios. Era tan excitante verle bajo el agua. Su pelo le caía sobre la frente de una manera puramente sensual y sus labios mojados...una tortura. Dejó mis labios hasta bajar a mis pechos, donde hizo lo que quiso con ellos. Los besó, lamió, mordió...Podía notar su excitación contra mi cuerpo. Maravilloso.

Lo que hizo a continuación me dejó sin palabras, se arrodilló delante de mi y pasó mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro. No. No va a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Noté su lengua. Oh sí, lo ha hecho. Me agarró del trasero y siguió haciendome maravillas con la boca mientras el agua nos caía por encima. Su lengua era dulce y experta, sabía exactamente donde tocar. Noté que introducía un dedo en mi a la vez que trabajaba su lengua. No podía reprimir los grititos que salían de mi boca, no se si es que yo estaba más sensible que nunca o era el haber estado tanto tiempo sin el.

Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a su pelo, temía caer, ya que mis piernas me estaban abandonando, pero Edward nunca dejaría que pasase eso. No podía más.

- Edward – susurré.

Él alzó la vista por un momento y me miró sin moverse de su posición. Todo era tan erótico, sonrió y siguió torturandome.

Gemí sonoramente y noté que mi cuerpo se liberaba. Edward también gimió. Lentamente subió hasta mi cara, me tomó entre sus manos y me besó. Quise devolverle el favor y le toqué, pero su excitación había desaparecido. Le miré confundida.

- Amor...demasiado tiempo sin ti...no...lo he podido evitar...- acercó sus labios a mi oreja – tus jadeos y tu sabor han me han llevado al cielo.

Oh. Me quedé sin habla. ¿Quería decir que yo le había provocado su orgasmo sin hacerle nada? Mis jadeos y mi...¿sabor? Me sonrojé y él no pudo evitar reirse. Cerró el grifo del agua y me ayudó a salir de la ducha. Se puso una toalla tapándose de cintura para abajo, cogió otra toalla y empezó a secarme con cuidado. Cuando acabó y besó mi vientre una sonrisa boba se instaló en mi cara.

De acuerdo, ahora venía lo serio. Teníamos que hablar. Estabamos los dos dos ya vestidos y sentados en el sofá de mi mini piso. Ambos teníamos una taza caliente entre las manos y nos mirábamos en silencio a los ojos.

- Bella – rompió el silencio – Yo...quiero estar contigo – sonreí automáticamente.

- Y yo contigo – le acaricié la mano – Aunque tienes razón – me miró confundido – Quizás debería patearte el culo por creerte a esa...

- Lo siento mucho, Bella – dijo cortando el insulto que tenía en la punta de la lengua para Tanya – Se que no voy a vivir vidas suficientes para rogar por tu perdón...pero por favor...amor, vuelve a Forks, por favor. No quiero estar separado de vosotros.

- Edward...a mi...me gustaría volver...pero...aquí pago poco de alquiler, no creo que encontrara nada parecido en Forks...además mi padre...

- Bella, ven a vivir conmigo – soltó de repente. ¿Como?

- E...Edward...¿como...quieres que vaya a vivir contigo? ¿A...tu casa?

- Obvio – dejé mi taza en la mesita.

- Edward, no puedo abusar de la generosidad de tus padres...simplemente, no puedo.

- Cariño, estás sin trabajo, ¿cuanto tiempo vas a poder mantener este alquiler? - iba a hablar pero me cortó – Y aunque lo tuvieras no te permitiría que trabajases con el embarazo tan avanzado, me niego.

- Edward, he trabajado durante todos estos meses y no me ha pasado nada.

- Lo se, pero si está en mi mano no lo harás. Tengo unos ahorros de la herencia de mis abuelos, mis hermanos y yo lo tenemos, con eso podríamos tirar durante algún tiempo, hasta que me recupere del todo. Después buscaré trabajo y...- le corté de inmediato.

- Pero Edward, tu irás a la universidad...faltan pocas semanas y...

- No, amor, este año no iré – ¿como? - Quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible...además no estoy recuperado aún...un año sabático no nos vendrá mal – sonrió.

- Edward...deberías empezar la universidad, yo voy a estar bien...

- No – me cortó de nuevo – Además quiero ir contigo.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? Yo no puedo ir a la universidad, ¿y nuestro bebe?

- De eso ya nos ocuparemos más tarde, cuando llegue la hora. Ahora, ¿aceptarás venir a vivir conmigo? Mis padres están encantados.

¿Sabían los padres de Edward que su hijo iba a pedirme que me fuera a vivir con ellos? Edward tenía razón, no podría mantener mi mini piso durante mucho tiempo y con todo lo que me quedaba por comprar...

- Si me voy a vivir con vosotros – sonrió – quiero ser de ayuda en la casa. Quiero aportar mi granito de arena, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Y se lanzó a mis labios para besarme con pasión. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos jadeando y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- Vamos – jadeó – a decirselo a todos.

- Vale.

Fuimos en mi audi hasta Forks, Edward estaba de los nervios porque tuve que conducir yo, ¿cuando le entrará en la cabeza que estoy embarazada y no enferma? Cuando llegamos a su casa estaban todos reunidos.

- Qué pasa, campeón, ¿dormiste bien anoche? - bromeó Emmet. Y delante de sus padres.

- Emmet – le regañó mi novio.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? - miró exahustivamente la cara de Edward y este sonrió, no lo pudo evitar – ¡Sí! El pequeño Eddie anoche tuvo diversión de la buena! - estaba roja como un tomate – ¡Y Bella lo confirma!

- Emmet, deja ya a los chicos – le reprendió Esme – ¿Bella como estás cielo?

- ¿Como va a estar después del meneo de anoche? Eres un pervertido, Edward, en su estado – me señaló.

- Emmet – le miró Esme de manera reprobatoria.

- Perdón, perdón.

- ¿Como estás, hija? - volvió a preguntarme.

- Bien, muy bien – le sonreí.

- Mamá, hemos venido a deciros a todos que Bella acepta vivir con nosotros.

- Todos aplaudieron alegres. Ahora sí me sentía bien realmente.

- Bueno, chicos, creo que tendremos que ir a por las cosas de Bella – dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Por qué no vamos mañana y lo hacemos entre todos? - preguntó Jasper – Emmet y Rosalie que lleven el Jeep, Alice y yo en el Porsche y Bella y Edward con su coche. Creo que en un viaje lo podemos hacer.

- Sí, de todos modos no tengo muchas cosas – dije.

- Tenemos que traer tu ropa y la del bebé y...creo que la cama también – dijo Alice – digo yo que necesitareis una cama extra grande para vosotros y la que yo compré para Bella es muy cómoda, ¿verdad Edward? - bromeó.

- Oh, sí – todos reímos – Vale, pues mañana haremos la mudanza, ¿hoy te quedas con nosotros a dormir? - puso cara de perrito abandonado y no pude resistirme.

- Vale.

Los chicos y mis suegros se miraron entre sí y luego a Edward y a mi. ¿Qué pasa ahora? Todos sonreían. Edward asintió con la cabeza aún sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Tenemos que enseñarte algo, cielo – dijo Esme.

Me hicieron subir hasta el tercer piso, eso sí, con Edward a mi lado cogiendome de la mano. Nos paramos en la habitación de al lado de la de Edward. Cuando la puerta se abrió me quedé sin palabras.

Era la habitación de mi bebe, bueno, de nuestro bebé. Era casi tan grande como la de Edward y estaba pintada en un precioso tono azul cielo con ovejitas pintadas por las paredes. Los muebles eran de madera blanca y había una mecedora al lado de la ventana. Un montón de peluches adornaban la sala. El cambiador se encontraba al lado de la cómoda y el armario era más grande que el mío. Todo era perfecto, pero faltaba algo, de echo lo esencial. Edward lo notó.

- La cuna la traeremos mañana de tu casa – me susurró.

Me di la vuelta y pude ver que nos habían dejado solos.

- ¿Qué te parece? - me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tan seguro estabas de que aceptaría venir a vivir contigo? - pude ver cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas que me hizo sonreir - Es...simplemente perfecto, no se como agradecerlo...no se si puedo aceptarlo...

¿Qué? Nada de eso, amor, todo esto lo hemos echo entre todos, los chicos han aportado su granito de arena para conseguir la habitación más perfecta de todas...Ayer...cuando fui a tu casa – no pude evitar sonreir, él hizo lo mismo – Veníamos del centro comercial, por eso los chicos no fueron a verte, iban cargados. Ya sabes...Alice – me reí en alto.

Suspiré y me paseé por la habitación. Me encantaba. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a mi bebé...Noté cómo Edward me abrazaba por la espalda y ponía las manos sobre mi tripa. Yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas.

- Bueno, Edward, ¿te gusta?

- ¿Qué? Claro que...- no le dejé terminar.

- Schhh, no era a ti, era al peque.

Se quedó callado. Me giré para mirar su cara y lo que me encontré fue con la sonrisa más grande que jamás vi.

- ¿L...le...le vas a llamar Edward?

- Sí, claro. En cuanto me enteré de que era niño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

- Me...encanta, me encanta que le quieras llamar Edward.

Acortó la distancia y me besó, al principio con calma y luego con más pasión. Enterré mis manos en los cabellos de su nuca para acercarle más a mi. Él bajó sus manos de mi espalda a mi trasero. Iba a meter las manos por debajo de su camisa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Joder, chicos, sois unos pervertidos! ¡Iros a vuestra habitación, marranos! En el cuarto de vuestro hijo...- negó con la cabeza mientras escondía una sonrisa.

- Emmet, ¿nunca te han dicho que eres muy inoportuno? - preguntó Edward divertido, ¿por qué siempre nos pillaban?

- ¿Y vosotros nunca habeis oído hablar oir de adicción al sexo? - me cara se sonrojó fuertemente y Emmet se rió.

- Emmet...

- Venga, Edward, desde que volveis a estar juntos no os habeis despegado...¡pareceis perros, todo el día enganchados!

Se escapó de la habitación antes de que alguno de los dos le lanzaramos algo a la cabeza...Medio minuto después oímos un manotazo seguido por un grito de Rosalie. Mi novio y yo nos reímos a carcajadas. Todo volvía a ser como antes...o al menos lo estábamos intentando.

* * *

><p><em>Oooohhh, ¡están juntos de nuevo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Edward vuelve a ser el tierno de siempre...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**Mimabells: **muchas gracias! Que pases una feliz Navidad, besos! **Cris Cullen Black: **el pobre tenía miedo, jeje. Pronto sabremos de Charlie, un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, si...de momento vamos a dejar las amenazas de Edward, parece que lo está intentado arreglar, jeje. Un beso! **Alimago: **mmm, los dos tenían ganas de estar juntos, ya era hora, jeje! Un saludo! **Cla aw HPTFMA: **muchas gracias! Aceptó a irse con él! Si es que no les podía tener más tiempo separados...Un beso! **PRISGPE: **jeje, el pobre tenía miedo de hacerla daño...al final mira como han acabado, jeje. Un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **ya están juntos! aunque aún quedan sorpresitas ;) Un beso! **Gemivi: **muchas gracias! jejeje, la idea de la camiseta es buena, jeje. Un abrazo! **Iga Emo 12-L: **muchas gracias! Al final hubo entretenimiento, jeje. Un beso! **FlorVillu: **Bella le perdonó y por todo lo alto, jeje! Un besote! **Kathy1000: **jejeje, al final tuvieron su noche de amor! Este capitulo ha traido sólo buenas noticias, espero que te haya gustado, jeje. Un beso! **FerHdePattinson: **mejor la opción de atarlo, ¿no? :p Un beso! **ISelaCUllen: **gracias! La verdad es que siempre intento cumplir con los días de actualización, espero seguir poder haciendolo ;) Un abrazo! **Janalez: **jeje, al final tuvieron su noche de pasión! Un beso! **Yolabertay: **ya era hora, jeje! Un saludo! **Lauriss18: **por fin están juntos, por fín podrán ser felices, jeje! Un beso! **Tata XOXO: **Edward estuvo muuuy tierno...aunque se le quitó el miedo y pudieron estar juntos, jeje. Un besote! **Flowers19:** lo primero, felicidades a tu peque! Y lo segundo, me alegro mucho que este fic te haya hecho sentir todas esas emociones, de verdad. Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **a Edward se lo perdonamos, jeje! Un beso! **Bydanny: **muchas gracias, espero que te guste, un saludo!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Chicas, tendría que actualizar el sábado, pero como es Nochebuena, estaré poniendome ciega cenando con la familia, jeje. Así que actualizaré el domingo, me retraso...pero os prometo que el domingo subo el próximo capitulo. ¡Feliz Navidad! Un besote._

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Tu cara me asusta, papá – le dije mientras me sentaba frente a su escritorio - ¿Pasa algo?_

_- En verdad...si. Es sobre Tanya – se me revolvieron las tripas al escuchar ese nombre – Como te comenté, sus padres la trasladaron a un hospital de Seattle para intentar hacer algo con su cara...Ha perdido la visión de un ojo por completo y no saben si recuperará algo de visión del otro...Los cristales se le incrustaron en la retina. No pueden hacer nada con eso, está completamente dañada – Tanya ciega...- Y su cara...bueno, aún haciendo cirugía plástica ha quedado marcada de por vida..._

_- La verdad es que no me interesa lo que la pase y..._

_- Ya se ha fijado la fecha del juicio - noté que perdía el color de mi cara..._


	54. Capitulo 54 Reorganizando nuestra vida

CAPITULO 54 REORGANIZANDO NUESTRA VIDA

Me encantaba ver a Bella con esa sonrisa iluminando su cara mientras miraba la habitación de nuestro hijo.

Cuando me dieron el alta en el hospital quise dejarla su espacio durante un par de días, aunque me costara un triunfo no verla ni llamarla. Yo tenía muy claro lo que quería, la quería a ella y a nuestro bebé...pero no sabía si ella me iba a perdonar esta vez. Me había comportado como un gilipollas y casi vería normal que no me aceptase. Gracias a Dios tenía a mis amigos y hermanos para apoyarme. Sabía que no me los merecía...Los hice sufrir mucho y aún así aquí estaban brindadome todo su apoyo.

- Deja eso, Edd – me dijo Jasper. Tenía el móvil en las manos y no hacía más que darle vueltas.

- No se si mandarla un mensaje...Dios, la hecho de menos – reconocí.

- Ella te ha echado mucho de menos este tiempo atrás – dijo Rose aún un poco enfadada.

- No se que hacer...- murmuré mientras me tocaba la mano. Me habían quitado la escayola y me sentía raro – Espero que pueda perdonarme...

- Tengo una idea – dijo Alice muy sonriente. Todos la miramos para que continuara – A ver...realmente...¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento?

- No creo que quiera contestar a eso, enana – dijo Emmet moviendo las cejas.

- Quiero estar con ella y no separarme ni un minuto...se que no puedo recuperar el tiempo de embarazo que me he perdido...pero quiero compensarlo...- todos me miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Te gustaría que ella viviera contigo? - fruncí el ceño.

- Claro.

- Creo que tengo una idea.

Diez minutos después nos encontrabamos en el tercer piso de mi casa desmontando la habitación de invitados justo al lado de la mía. Era un espacio relativamente pequeño para estar los cinco metidos, eso sin contar el volumen corporal de Emmet, así que me estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios, aunque tenía que reconocer que la idea de Alice me sedujo desde el primer momento.

- Te he dicho que tires de aquí – le decía Rose a Emmet.

- Rosi...si tiro de ahí el papel se rompera y...¡ves! Ya lo he roto...

- Normal, con esas manazas que tienes. En vez de dedos parece que tienes morcillas...– le dijo Alice – Jazz. Quita esa lámpara de ahí. Edward, ¿podemos meter esta cama y este armario en el trastero?

- Eh...- me encogí de hombros...

- Sí, hija – dijo mi madre a mis espaldas – Todo lo que no necesiteis lo podeis meter en el trastero – la miré con el ceño fruncido...y ela a mi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tú sabías la idea de Alice, ¿no? - mi madre asintió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Nada me gustaría más que Bella viniera a vivir con nosotros. Necesitais estar juntos – no lo pude evitar, así que cogí a mi madre por la cintura y la estampé un beso en la mejilla.

Tras dos horas más de risas, peleas y gruñidos, la habitación quedó vacía y con el papel antiguo por los suelos.

- Bien, necesitamos papel azul con muñequitos...

- Ovejitas y nubecitas – propuso Emmet.

- Ovejitas y nubecitas – repitió Alice – Los muebles serán...blancos, como la cuna que Bella tiene en su casa...tenemos que traerla...- murmuró - Necesitamos una cómoda, una bañera, un cambiador y un armario lo suficientemente grande para toda la ropita que le voy a comprar – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Estaría bien comprar unas lámparas de esas con música suave para cuando el bebé se duerma...- propuso Jasper – He leído que a los niños les encanta.

- Si, me gusta eso.

- Y peluches...montones de peluches – dijo Emmet riéndose.

- ¿Los peluches son para ti o para tu sobrino? - bromeó Rose.

- Me...me gustaría que Bella tuviera una mecedora...ya sabeis...para cuando le de el pecho al bebé – me encogí de hombros – Ella tiene una...bueno, tenía una en su antigua habitación...

- Tendremos la mecedora más bonita, Edward. Bueno, chicos...¿cuándo vamos de compras?

Esa misma tarde nos fuimos al centro comercial de Port Angeles. Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso al saber que Bella estaba en su casa a apenas un par de manzanas de donde estábamos nosotros, pero habíamos venido con un objetivo en la mente y lo teníamos que cumplir.

Alice nos llevó de tienda en tienda. Esta era la primera vez que iba de compras con mi cuñada la enana y he de decir que fueron las peores horas de mi vida. Realmente la tenía que caer muy mal para la paliza que me dio. Los demás parecían encantados. Emmet no hacía más que entrar a las jugueterías y apretar a todos y cada uno de los botones de los muñecos que cero a doce meses. De esa parte de la compra se encargó él exclusivamente. Visitamos tooodas las tiendas de muebles. Alice escogió un armario enorme – justamente como amenazó – una cómoda y una bañera a juego. He de reconocer que se me caía la baba viendo las tiendas de artículos para bebés. Era un hecho que en poco más de tres meses iba a nacer mi hijo.

Entramos a una tienda de muebles antiguos por recomendación de Jazz. No me podía imaginar que se nos había perdido allí dentro hasta que vi sonreir a mi hermano. Me cabeceó hacia una dirección determinada y vi la mecedora más bonita que pude recordar. Era de madera oscura, fuerte pero con detalles elaborados. Era perfecta. Me podía imaginar a Bella mirando amorosamente a nuestro bebé mientras le daba el pecho. Moría de ganas por ver en directo esa imagen.

Cuando al fin Alice se dio por satisfecha y salimos del centro comercial – gracias a los cielos – era de noche y...y estaba comenzando una tormenta. A Bella le daban miedo las tormentas. Y estábamos a un par de calles de su casa...Y podría...

- Sí, Edward...te dejaremos en la puerta de su casa – sonrió Alice.

- ¿Tan obvio soy para que adivineis lo que se me pasa por la cabeza?

- Cuando se trata de Bella si, se te pone carita de carnero a medio morir – dijo Rose.

Así que vas...a casa de Bella, ¿no? A ver lo que la haces – alcé una ceja – A ver si vas a pervertir a mi sobrino antes de tiempo...- dijo Emmet con su típica sonrisa pícara.

No tengo palabras para definir lo que sentí cuando Bella no me rechazó. Tenía todo el derecho a darme una patada en el culo, pero milagrosamente no lo hizo. Hicimos el amor con ternura pero a la vez con ansias. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocarla, sin besarla...Fue un sueño hecho realidad. Dormir a su lado, sumergir la nariz en la piel sensible de su cuello y aspirar ese aroma suyo tan característico...me sentí en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No podía apartar las manos de esa tripita tan redondita. No podía cansarme nunca de tocar su piel y sentir bajo mis manos los movimientos de mi hijo. No veía la hora de ir a una ecografía. Quería comprobar por mi mismo que todo estaba bien, quería ver y oir su corazón, quería verle moverse con mis propios ojos...

Después de esa maravillosa noche – sin dejar de lado el momento que tuvimos en el baño – hablamos seriamente sobre nuestra situación. No me podía creer que Bella fuera a vivir conmigo. Iba a compensar con creces todas estas semanas que por mi estupidez habíamos estado alejados.

Así, que...sí. Verla con esa cara de felicidad mientras exploraba la habitación de nuestro bebé se estaba convirtiendo en un momento único.

Un par de días después de que Bella se instalara en casa con todos nosotros mi padre me llamó a su despacho. Su gesto estaba serio y tenso. En un primer momento me imaginé que era algo relacionado con Bella y con el bebé. ¿Estaría todo bien? ¿Pasaba algo?

- Tu cara me asusta, papá – le dije mientras me sentaba frente a su escritorio - ¿Pasa algo?

- En verdad...si. Es sobre Tanya – se me revolvieron las tripas al escuchar ese nombre – Como te comenté, sus padres la trasladaron a un hospital de Seattle para intentar hacer algo con su cara...Ha perdido la visión de un ojo por completo y no saben si recuperará algo de visión del otro...Los cristales se le incrustaron en la retina. No pueden hacer nada con eso, está completamente dañada – Tanya ciega...- Y su cara...bueno, aún haciendo cirugía plástica ha quedado marcada de por vida...

- La verdad es que no me interesa lo que la pase y...

- Ya se ha fijado la fecha del juicio – noté que perdía el color de mi cara – No tienes por qué declarar delante de ella, hijo. El abogado me ha dicho que si mandamos un informe exponiendo tu situación psicológica podemos solicitar una audiencia especial.

- ¿Mi situación psicológica?

- Sí...podemos exponer que ver de nuevo a esa chica podría causarte un empeoramiento en tu recuperación – y me guiñó un ojo.

- Preferiría no verla – reconocí - Pero necesito ir a ese juicio y oir por mi mismo como la condenan...- mi padre asintió - ¿Qué opina el abogado del caso?

- Según él se han encontrado pruebas concluyentes en el examen que han realizado al volvo...bueno, lo que queda de él. Lo malo es que la defensa alega enagenación mental transitoria – abrí los ojos mucho.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Le pueden rebajar la pena considerablemente – frunció el ceño – tienen que someterla a exámenes psiquiátricos.

- Te juro que ella sabía lo que hacía, papá – gemí frustrado – Ella intentó matarme...y era consciente de ello. Lo fue en todo momento.

- No te preocupes, hijo – dijo palmeando mi mano – Haremos todo lo posible para que Tanya vaya a la cárcel el mayor tiempo posible.

Decidí no malgastar mis pensamientos en Tanya. Confiaba plenamente en la justicia y en las pruebas. El destino le había devuelto toda la maldad que había cosechado. Estaba casi ciega y con la cara destrozada...de todos modos me daba igual. Ella sola se lo había buscado...sentía un asco enorme por ella.

Los días siguientes fueron un no parar. Entre la mudanza de Bella y los preparativos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, Alice estaba en su salsa.

- ¿La has convencido para que se eche la siesta? - me pregutó Alice.

- Sí, ha refunfuñado, pero la pobre no ha tardado ni cinco minutos en dormirse.

- Genial, así podremos ultimar detalles de la fiesta de Bella – saltó la duende.

- Alice, ¿tu nunca te cansas? - dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- No, nunca. A ver...he invitado a los chicos de la Push y a sus respectivas novias, los que la tienen.

- Bien – dije.

- ¿Bien? - me preguntó Emmet - ¿No tienes problema en que venga tu amigo el pecho lobo?

- Jacob y yo ya solucionamos nuestras diferencias. De hecho...me llamó ayer – eso llamó la atención de los chicos – en primer lugar para invitarme oficialmente a su boda – todos rieron – Y después...no se...me dijo que estaba convenciendo a Charlie para que viniera a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Rose – No creo que sea buena idea alterar a Bella.

- Yo pienso igual, pero Jake dice que Charlie echa mucho de menos a Bella...es normal, Rose...no se que hacer – dije pasandome las manos por el pelo.

- Quizás debamos darle una oportunidad a Charlie – dijo Jasper – Al fin y al cabo es su padre...

- Y Bella no será plenamente feliz si no le tiene a su lado – terminé la frase – En fin, creo que por intentarlo no se pierde nada.

- Bueno, Jazzy y yo nos vamos a por los adornos – dijo Alice levantándose de un salto del sofá – Adios, chicos – canturreó mientras tiraba del brazo de mi hermano.

- Pues yo voy a ver si hay algo de picar, tengo un gusanillo en el estómago...- dijo Emmet mientras se sobaba la tripa.

Nos quedamos Rosalie y yo solos. Me daba un poco de miedo, porque aunque sabía que me quería aún la notaba un poco enfadada conmigo.

- ¿Qué tal llevas la mano?

- Eh...bien, bueno...tendré que hacer un poco de rehabilitación, pero no me importa.

- Bien...- suspiró – Edward, quiero que sepas que aún creo que eres un capullo por haberle hecho a Bella la putada que la hiciste – rodó los ojos – Pero...yo...lo pasé muy mal cuando estuviste ingresado. Tenía mucho miedo de que te pasara algo...- agachó la cabeza – Sentí pánico cuando papá nos dijo que estabas en coma y...

- Rose, ¿estás llorando?

- Joder – dijo secándose la cara – Si, estoy llorando por tu puta culpa – no pude evitar sonreir – Quiero que sepas...que...te quiero, aunque seas tan cabezón como eres.

No la dije nada, simplemente me acerqué a ella y la abracé. No podía recordar el tiempo que hacía que no abrazaba a mi hermana; ella era muy dura a la hora de abrir su corazón y la echaba de menos. Nos separamos con los ojos humedecidos.

- Estas sensiblona, ¿eh? - bromeé.

- Capullo – esa es mi chica.

- He...he pensado algo, Rose – dije poniendome serio – Y quiero que me des tu opinión.

- Dime.

- Aún no le he comprado el regalo a Bella – puso cara de querer pegarme de verdad, pero la corté antes de que intentara algo – Espera, espera...Quiero regalarla algo que demuestre lo que siento por ella, algo que demuestre que lo nuestro es para siempre, que siempre voy a estar a su lado y al lado de mi hijo. Quiero que sepa que jamás me voy a separar de ella, pase lo que pase...

- Pues estás poniendo el listón muy alto a tu regalo, Edward...

- Yo...bueno, ya se lo que le quiero regalar...pero agradecería el consejo experto de una chica...- sonrió.

- ¿Y por qué no te llevas a la enana de compras?

- ¿Estás loca? - se rió a carcajadas – No vuelvo a repetir esa experiencia ni aunque me paguen...Además...creo que Alice se pondría de los nervios cuando se enterase de mi regalo.

¿Qué es? - sonreí y me acerqué a su oído para decirselo - ¡No! - abrió la boca mucho y luego sonrió ampliamente - ¿En serio? - asentí riendome – Mueve el culo, chaval...vamos a comprar ese regalo a tu novia...

* * *

><p><em>Ya estoy por aqui...lo primero que quiero hacer es disculparme por el retraso. Os dije que actualizaría el domingo, pero lamentablemente un virus me ha tenido todo el fin de semana metida en la cama...y aún no me encuentro muy bien, aunque no he querido atrasar más la actualización. Menuda Navidad :( espero que para fin de año me haya mejorado un poco...Y lo segundo...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué pasará en el juicio contra Tanya? ¿Irá Charlie a la fiesta de Bella?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**Yolabertay: **sí, Emmet es único, jeje...Un beso! **Orisweetcullen: **mmm, a ver qué pasa en ese juicio...Un beso! **Mariale Olivares: **Tanya tendrá su merecido...Un saludo! **Dev Bennet: **sí, a ver que pasa con Charlie...lo sabremos en el próximo capi, un beso! **FlorVillu: **un perdón por todo lo alto, jeje. Un besote! **Giselle cullen: **a partir de ahora son sorpresas buenas, jeje. Feliz Navidad, un besote! **Janalez: **a que si? A mi me encanta este Edward tierno...Felices fiestas, un beso! **Laura Katherine: **gracias a ti por comentar, un saludo! **Flowers19: **muchisimas gracias por estas palabras tan bonitas! Me emocionan, en serio. Espero que estos días los pases feliz y en familia, un beso enorme! **Lolaki: **igualmente, guapa! Lástima que estuve malita y no pude disfrutar del todo viendo a mi peque abrir los regalos...Bueno, aún me queda Nochevieja y reyes, jeje. Un besote! **Isabella 1205: **muchisimas gracias! Feliz Navidad para ti también! Un beso! **VICKY08: **ya era mucho tiempo el que llevaban separados, jeje. A la vista está el encuentro que han tenido, jeje. Un abrazo! **Iga Emo -12L: **dentro de muy poquito sabremos lo que pasa en el juicio...Un saludo! **IselaCullen: **ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos los pobres. Felices fiestas! Un saludo! _

_Bueno chicas, el miércoles actualizo sin falta, que supongo que ya estaré recuperada. Por cierto, mañana actualizo mi otro fic. Un besote a todas y muchisimas gracias por todo. A disfrutar de las fiestas! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

Mi padre me miraba nervioso y yo no podía moverme de mi sitio, parecía que me habían pegado al suelo. Edward pasó una mano por mi cintura dándome ánimos.

- Amor, ¿por qué no te acercas a hablar con él? - me susurró contra el pelo.

- Edward...no puedo...

- Es tu padre, Bella...

- Es mi padre...mi padre, el mismo que me echó de casa cuando más falta me hacía porque me negué a abortar. Edward, ¡quería que matara a mi bebe!...


	55. Capitulo 55 Esto no me puede estar pasan

CAPITULO 55 ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO

Volví definitivamente a Forks y me instalé en la mansión Cullen. Todo iba viento en popa, yo acompañaba a Edward a su rehabilitación para su mano y él me acompañaba a las revisiones y a las clases de preparación para el parto. Era tan tierno...No podía dejar de reirme cuado hacíamos los ejercicios de las respiraciones. De imaginarme a Edward en el paritorio sujentándome la mano y respirando de esa manera tan escandalosa hacía que se me saltaran las lágrimas de la risa...aunque dudaba mucho que estando en el paritorio me dieran ganas de reir...

Los comentarios por el pueblo no tardaron en extenderse. Los rumores se expandieron como la pólvora cuando me fui de Forks, todos se enteraron de los cotilleos que decían que la hija del jefe Swan se había quedado embarazada, aunque nadie me había visto para cerciorarse de que así era...así que el cotilleo explotó literalmente cuando llego embarazada. La gente hablaba, "¿por qué la dejaría Edward?", "dicen que la hicieron fotos comprometidas con ese amigo suyo"...De todos modos los rumores fueron acallados al instante por Rose y Edward, que me reclamaba como suya y por tanto al bebé.

Estábamos preparando la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, bueno...mis amigos la estaban preparando. Yo insistí en no hacerla, pero fue inutil. Alice y Rose se encargaron de todo. Lo único en lo que insistí era en que no fuera mucha gente, sólo nosotros. Ahora lo que necesitaba era un poco de tranquilidad después de las semanas caóticas que había pasado. Así que no quería ver a decenas de personas avalanzándose sobre mi para felicitarme, ugh.

Faltaba un rato para que vinieran los invitados. Yo me encontraba en el antiguo cuarto de Rose, terminado de arreglarme. Bueno, tecnicamente me estaban arreglando ellas. Dejaron mi pelo suelto y me maquillaron suavemente. Me pusieron un vestido azul con el corte debajo del pecho haciendo que mi barriga se notara hermosamente redonda. Dios santo...me estaba poniendo enorme por momentos...

Mientras se terminaban de arreglar las chicas me fui a mi habitación. No me apetecía mucho ver cómo elegían vestidos entallados mientras a mi me tenían que meter en la ropa casi con calzador...Cuando entré vi que no estaba Edward, ¿donde se habrá metido?

Un segundo después entró por la puerta tan irresistiblemente guapo como siempre. Esos pantalones negros con esa camisa verde oscura...mmm. Me fijé en su mano. Traía un batido de chocolate, en ese mismo instante se me hizo la boca agua y no pude evitar relamerme los labios. Sí, sí, sí...me había dado por comer chocolate. Me daba igual si eran bombones, batidos, tabletas...ese se había convertido en mi punto débil. Mi novio se rió de mi expresión. Me lo tendió y bebí rápidamente intentando no mancharme con la bebida.

- Ni que me leyeras la mente – bromeé.

- ¿No me das las gracias? - me hizo un puchero.

- Por supuesto, guapo.

Me acerqué a él y me besé en los labios, cuando me fui a alejar él me acercó con fuerza pero con suavidad hacia él. Su lengua se encontró con la mía, saboreando los restos de chocolate de mi boca.

- Mmmm, está rico el batido – me dijo al oído.

- Sí, sabe mejor de tus labios...

- Estás preciosa con ese vestido...- dijo acariciandome el costado. Mmm, así íbamos un poco mal...las hormomas me tenían un poco alborotada y...

- Y tu con esos pantalones...- iba a besarle pero me apartó con delicadeza.

- Ya es la hora, cielo. No querrás que venga Emmet a buscarnos y que nos vea...acaramelados, ¿no? - ugh, no gracias.

- ¡Vamos!

Le arrastré literalmente hasta las escaleras. No podría aguantar otro marrón de parte de Emmet, con lo que hemos tenido es suficiente. Parecía que disfrutaba pillándonos en esas situaciones. No me extrañaría nada que un día tirara la puerta abajo, como dijo una vez Edward.

Cuando bajé me quedé maravillada. Se encontraban Alice y Jasper, Rose y Emmet y Carlisle y Esme, por supuesto. Además estaban Ángela y Ben y la manada al completo, incluyendo a Jake y Leah. Todos nos miraron con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y antes de bajar las escaleras me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz. Me emocioné como una tonta, tanto que Alice me tuvo que amenazar para que no arruinara el maquillaje.

- ¡Hey, Bella! - me llamó Quil – pareces un huevo Kinder – se rió.

- ¡Quil! - le pegué en el hombro – Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño. Mira que si te doy un tripazo no lo cuentas – todos se rieron.

- ¡Bella, felicidades! - me dijeron Paul, Embry y Seth.

- ¡Gracias! ¿Y Sam y Emily?

- Ahora vienen – dijo Jake abrazándome – Felicidades, enana.

- Bella, ¿que tal va el chiquitín? - me preguntó Leah.

- Creciendo, eso es ovbio – nos reímos.

La fiesta estaba genial, las chicas me habían hecho caso y no se habían pasado de la raya para nada. Pude ver como Jake y Edward hablaban animadamente entre ellos y sonreían. Según mi amigo ahora eran hermanos de sangre y eso, según él, unía a las personas. Como fuera, estaba feliz porque se había cumplido uno de mis sueños imposibles. La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que iba a presenciar como mi novio y mi mejor amigo se llevaban bien. Por su parte, Rose y Alice compartían confidencias con Leah y los chicos de la manada bromeaban con Emmet y Jasper.

Todo estaba muy bien, pero en el fondo me faltaba alguien. Mi padre. A mi madre también la echaba en falta, pero era diferente. Ella no vivía en el mismo pueblo que yo...además con ella sí hablaba, aunque fuera por teléfono. De todos modos sabía que la vería pronto, cuando naciera mi bebé, así que no me apenaba tanto el hecho de que no estuviera en mi cumpleaños. Ya lo celebraríamos juntas...

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Esme fue a abrir. Vi que pasaba Sam seguido de Emily. Pero no venían solos...Mi padre venía con ellos y venía con una expresión en el rostro que no supe descifrar. Su gesto era un cúmulo de sentimientos, se le notaba incómodo, arrepentido y sobre todo triste. Miré a Jake de manera interrogante.

- Tenía unas ganas locas de venir pero no se atrevía. al final le hemos convencido para que viniera, hace tiempo que quiere hablar contigo, pero no daba el paso...sabe que hizo las cosas mal, todos le regañamos por ello - me susurró.

- Qué...

- Charlie – dijo Carlisle – Me alegro de verte fuera del hospital. Que bueno que nos veamos en una celebración, ¿verdad? - sonrió amablemente.

- Eh...si, claro. ¿Que tal están por aquí? - estaba nervioso ya que no dejaba de tocarse el cuello de la camisa.

- Oh, bien, más tranquilos desde que todo pasó – contestó Esme.

Mi padre me miraba nervioso y yo no podía moverme de mi sitio, parecía que me habían pegado al suelo. Edward pasó una mano por mi cintura dándome ánimos.

- Amor, ¿por qué no te acercas a hablar con él? - me susurró contra el pelo.

- Edward...no puedo...

- Es tu padre, Bella...

- Es mi padre...mi padre, el mismo que me echó de casa cuando más falta me hacía porque me negué a abortar. Edward, ¡quería que matara a mi bebe! Eso es algo que llevaré en mi corazón durante toda mi vida...

- Bella, eso no estuvo bien. Tenía que haberte apoyado y no lo hizo...pero entiendele tu a él. Tampoco debió de ser fácil para él todo esto – dijo chascando la lengua.

- No se...¿Por qué le defiendes?

- No le defiendo, amor. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y sé que no lo eres plenamente al no tener a tu padre a tu lado.

Tenía razón. Echaba terriblemente de menos a mi padre, teniendolo tan cerca. Miré hacia él y vi que estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con Jake. Bueno...más bien estaba aguantando un pequeño sermón por parte de mi amigo. Si no estuviera en esta tesitura me habría reído de la expresión de su cara. Cuando acabaron de hablar le vi que se acercaba a mi con paso nervioso. Edward se apartó para darme privacidad pero sin alejarse demasiado por si le necesitaba.

- Hija...- tosió – felicidades.

- Gracias – dije mirando al suelo. Todos parecían estar metidos en sus conversaciones, aunque no nos quitaban ojo.

- ¿Que...que tal estás?

- Ahora bien. Por lo menos ya no estoy sola – le espeté.

- Hija...- cerró los ojos como cuando le dolía mucho la cabeza – Lo siento, de verdad. Lo siento por haberte echo pasar todo esto sola.

- Ahora no estoy sola, estoy con los Cullen – dije cruzando los brazos...aunque mi tripa no me dejaba...

- Lo se y me alegro, pero me gustaría que volvieras a casa – ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué dices, papá? ¿Qué me estás contando? - fruncí el ceño hasta el punto de ser doloroso - Tu me echaste, ¿recuerdas?

- Si y lo siento, por eso quiero enmendar todo lo malo que he echo - dijo jugando con la cremallera de la chaqueta que aún llevaba puesta.

- Papá, lo echo está echo, punto.

- Bella, hija, perdóname – parecía que iba a llorar.

- Papá, te perdoné hace tiempo, pero no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente. Las...las palabras que me dijiste fueron muy duras, prácticamente me hiciste elegir entre tu y mi hijo – me abracé protectoramente a mi pequeño – Nunca se debe obligar a alguien a elegir...

- Te entiendo...entiendo tu actitud conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti. No quiero que os falte de nada...dime al menos qué planes tienes...

- Todavía no lo sé...de momento esperar que nazca el bebe y cuando pueda empezaré a trabajar y si es posible el próximo año empezar la universidad...Aunque por el momento no está nada decidido.

- Y...y tú y Edward...¿estais juntos no? - titubeó.

- Sí, por supuesto - dije de manera rotunda.

- ¿Y qué planes teneis? No creo que vivais siempre con sus padres, ¿no?

Eso me pilló desprevenida. Es cierto, no podemos vivir para siempre en la mansión Cullen, sería un abuso de nuestra parte...Pronto seríamos uno más, y un bebé era demasiada responsabilidad...No me di cuenta de que había llegado, pero Edward se encontraba a mi lado tomandome la mano.

- Jefe Swan...creo que yo podré contestar a su pregunta.

Mi padre y yo le miramos extrañados. Edward parecía nervioso, aunque puede que fuera con la proximidad de mi padre y su pistola. Miré de nuevo a mi padre...pues nó, debería de ser por su presencia, ya que no venía con el uniforme de policía. Edward y su trasero podían estar tranquilos.

- A ver...- me miró detenidamente – Sé que esto lo tendría que hacer de otra manera, de hecho lo tenía pensado y preparado todo con la ayuda de mi hermana...pero se me ha presentado la ocasión perfecta, aquí delante de nuestra familia y amigos...- Sacó una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón, para entonces todos nos miraban expectantes – Isabella Swan, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

¿Había oído bien? ¿Casarme con él? Miré la cajita de terciopelo rojo que ahora se encontraba abierta, dentro se encontraba el anillo más hermoso que jamás pude ver. Era de oro blanco con un precioso diamante en forma de corazón. Tuve que parpadear varias veces. Dios mío...Edward me estaba dando un anillo...un...anillo...de compromiso...

- Si quieres que me ponga de rodillas...- dijo Edward al notar que no hablaba.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me llevaba la mano a mi boca, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi...

* * *

><p><em>Uhhh, tenemos petición de boda, chicas...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creeis que va a decir Bella? ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos? Bueno, deciros que estoy mejor aunque el médico me ha mandado reposo...pero da igual, las manos las tengo libres para escribir, jeje. Aprovecho para deciros que la historia está llegando poco a poco a su fin. De momento hay 63 capitulos, aunque no descarto añadir uno o dos más. ¡Todavía no se ha terminado y ya me está dando penita! En fin, espero que los siguientes capitulos os gusten ;)<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**Giselle Cullen: **muchas gracias, ya estoy mejor ;) Pronto veremos lo que pasa en el juicio, un beso! **Yevi08: **uff, a ver como reacciona ante la petición de Edward, jeje. Un saludo! **Maya Cullen Masen: **está muy mal lo que le hizo, pero estar separada de su padre la entristece...Un saludo! **Yolabertay: **muchisimas gracias! Vuestros mensajes me animan un montón, ya estoy mejor, un besote! **Janalez: **muchas gracias, estoy mejor! Acertaste con el anillo, jeje. A ver lo que contesta Bella...Un beso! **FlorVillu: **jeje, ya me habría gustado que fuera resaca...me pasé la cena de Nochebuena en la camita...pero no pasa nada, aún me queda Nochevieja, jeje. Un besote! **Stardust: **gracias, un beso! **PRISGPE: **sí, al menos ha tenido la decencia de pedir perdón Charlie...Un saludo! **Laura Katherine: **gracias a ti por leer! Un beso! **Mimabells: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo! Feliz año para ti también, un beso! **Tata XOXO: **vuelven a ser la pareja tierna, jeje. Yo también espero que lo hayas pasado genial estas fiestas, un besote! **IselaCullen: **gracias! En el capitulo 57 leeremos lo que pasa en el juicio, un abrazo! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, las uñas largas y el teclado no son compatibles, jeje. Espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas, un beso! **Flowers19: **respecto al capi, ahora todo va a ser más fácil para ellos. Y en cuanto a tus palabras...solo puedo agradecerte, de verdad. Me animais tanto que ya tengo una nueva historia por subir y otra que estoy escribiendo. Un beso enorme! **Dev Bennet: **mmm, esto está interesante...Un beso! **Iga Emo - 12L: **sí, acertaste, jeje. Ahora falta ver la reacción de Bella...Un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad. Os voy avisando que cuando finalice este fic subiré uno nuevo, "Destinos encontrados", ya subí el summary por aquí hace tiempo, aunque lo volveré a subir. Espero que lo esteis pasando genial en estas fiestas. Actualizo el viernes, un beso enorme!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Pasó una mano por mi intimidad, sentía mi humedad crecer. Un sonoro jadeo abandonó mis labios._

_- Edward...-gemí._

_- Amor...no quiero hacerte daño – no pude evitar mirar su excitación. Me mordí el labio de manera automática._

_- Por Dios, Edward, no me voy a romper. ¡Solo hazme el amor y cállate! - una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro._

_- ¿Eso es una orden?..._


	56. Capitulo 56 Dios míovoy a casarme

CAPITULO 56 DIOS MÍO...VOY A CASARME

¿Yo casada? Si me lo hubieran dicho hace unos meses hubiera llorado, pero de tristeza. Oh, Dios. ¿Casarme con Edward? ¿Pasar toda la vida con él? ¿Criar a nuestro hijo juntos? ¿Acaso necesitaba una respuesta tan obvia a esa pregunta?

- Amor...di lo que sea, pero di algo – suplicó mi novio.

Todo el mundo me miraba expectante. Los chicos de la manada dejaron de meter las manazas en las bandejas de los canapés, las chicas miraban con los ojos como platos al impresionante anillo y mi padre...mi padre tenía una rara expresión en la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Edward? ¡Pues...claro que si! ¡Me quiero casar contigo!

- Bella...Ay, Bella...

Me cogió las mejillas y acercó sus labios a los míos con pasión. Demasiada pasión. Tras unos largos segundos oímos los silbidos y los aplausos de los chicos...hasta que alguien tosió de manera incómoda. Era mi padre.

- Lo siento – susurró Edward. Yo me reí cuando mi padre rodó los ojos.

- ¡Oh, venga chicos, felicidades! - gritó Emmet mientras nos abrazaba a los dos a la vez.

- Chicos...enhorabuena...- dijo Esme llorando – Sois muy jóvenes, pero estoy segura de que lo hareis de maravilla...

Uno a uno nos fueron felicitando. Oh Dios...me estaban felicitando por mi futura boda. Yo, vestida de blanco caminando hacia el altar donde me esperaría Edwatd y...para Bella, calma. Vi que mi padre habló unos segundos con Edward. No podía saber de lo que estaban hablando, pero me tranquilizó un poco la convicción que noté en Edward. Mi padre se calló y luego se volvió hacia mí.

- Hija, ¿estás segura de esto?

- No he tenido nada más claro en toda mi vida, papá. Quiero a Edward y voy a tener un hijo con él.

- Sólo espero que seas feliz y que puedas perdonarme...algún día. Aunque no haga falta decirtelo...tienes todo mi apoyo. Espero que sea yo el que te lleve al altar en el día de tu boda...

Simplemente le abracé. Mi padre no estaba muy acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, pero me respondió efusivamente.

- ¡Bella, Bella! - chilló Alice – Por Dios – dijo arrancandome del abrazo de mi padre – Tengo que empezar a organizar todo, porque dejarás que Esme, Rose y yo organicemos todo, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

- Eh, ¿si?

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuando será? ¿Donde quieres celebrarlo? ¿Habrá orquesta? El vestido dejamelo a mi. ¡Oh! Te casarás después de dar a luz, ¿no? - ya está, ya le había poseído el espíritu compulsivo de las compras y los preparativos.

- Alice – gemí – No quiero nada ostentoso. Sólo amigos y familia. Lo más íntimo posible.

- Yo por mi me iba ahora mismo a las Vegas y me casaba contigo – me susurró Edward.

- Ah no, ¡ni se te ocurra hacer eso! Mmmmm, arggg...Está bien, haré caso a Bella, pero por Dios casaros aquí – gruñó Alice. Edward y yo asentimos.

Estaba tan feliz. El resto de la fiesta nos la pasamos hablando de los planes de boda mientras que las chicas y yo admirabamos mi anillo. No quería ni saber lo que había costado, pero tenía pinta de caro. Muuy caro.

- Pues Edward te le quería comprar más grande, pero le presuadí diciendo que lo ostentoso no iba contigo – me explicó Rose ya que ella había sido la que le había acompañado. Alice estaba un poco enfadada por no haberse enterado de nada.

- No quiero saber el precio – murmuré – Con algo más sensillo hubiera bastado.

- Bella, ¿cuándo vas a enterarte de que mi hermano quiere todo lo mejor para ti? Quieres cuidarte y mimarte...y ya va siendo hora de que le dejes hacerlo...

Desde el sofá blanco miré a mi alrededor. Después de lo sucedido mi padre pareció relajarse un poco más y participar de manera activa en la fiesta, hablando con Carlisle y los chicos.

Me había reconciliado con mi padre y me iba a casar con el perfecto y guapo padre de mi hijo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

El tiempo se me pasaba rápidamente feliz. Solo quería que pasara el tiempo rápido para ver la carita de mi bebe. Me quedaba como mes y medio para dar a luz y me encontraba bastante bien. Solo me había engordado la tripa, aunque eso hacía que pareciera un pequeño melón con patas.

También esperaba con ansias que el tiempo pasara para poder casarme con mi novio. Decidimos que la boda se celebraría dos meses después del nacimiento del pequeño Edward, lo justo para que yo me recuperara un poco ya que no queríamos esperar más.

Sabía que después de la boda haríamos un pequeño viaje aunque no sabía el destino, era sorpresa, según Edward. Bueno, no me importaba mucho el destino, lo importante era que estaría día y noche con Edward. Solos.

Decidimos que los primeros meses los pasaríamos en la mansión Cullen y después...después no sabía lo que pasaría, porque Esme y Carlisle insistían en que no me preocupara por nada.

Alice y Jasper empezaron sus estudios en Port Angeles y a Rose y Emmet le iba muy bien en Nueva York. A mi padre le veía varias veces a la semana.

Edward aún seguía con la rehabilitación de su mano, aunque ya la movía perfectamente, y seguía acompañándome a todas y cada una de las revisiones y de las clases para el parto. Estaba tan feliz por tenerle a mi lado en estos momentos...Era todo lo que un día soñé.

Esa noche la casa estaba en silencio, raro. Aunque Alice y Jasper vivían juntos en la casa de ella, pasaban casi todas las noches para cenar juntos; si estuvieran aquí seguro que escucharía los grititos de Alice mientras hablaba de sus clases...Así que hoy no habían aparecido y a Esme y a Carlisle no los oía por ningún lado.

- Edward, ¿por qué está la casa en silencio?

Estaba en la habitación del bebé colocando unos cuadritos bordados a mano que me había enviado mi madre. Era tan tierno...Sonrió de lado mientras se bajaba de la escalerilla y se acercó a mi.

- Porque estamos solos, mi amor – me susurró. Dios santo, ¿por qué aún me temblaban las piernas cuando hacía eso? ¿Es que nunca se me iba a pasar esa sensación que provocaba en mi cuando me sonreía de esa manera?

- Solos...¿solos? - balbuceé como un idiota.

- A-ha – me acarició la mejilla suavemente – ¿Qué te parece si...vemos una pelicula tranquilamente en nuestra habitación?

- Eh...- me estaba acariciando el cuello con el dedo índice...si seguía haciendo eso no podría ni contestar – Vale, pero voy a darme una ducha.

- Vale, no tardes – me susurró mientras salía de la habitación.

Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de serenarme. ¡Benditas hormonas! ¿Quería ver una película? Eso será lo último que hagamos, pensé. Quería volver a estar con Edward como antes, pero eso nos era imposible. Nunca estábamos solos, y cuando lo estábamos Edward me trataba como si me fuera a partir. Eso me frustraba de veras ya que yo sentía necesidad de él. En cuanto los besos iban un poco más allá...¡zas! Se separaba de mi, me besaba en la frente y me dejaba con las ganas. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿A él no le afectaban esas sesiones de besos, o qué?

Me duché rápidamente y me puse un camisón de algodón de manga corta que se adaptaba a mi barriga, estaba tan redondita...Cuando entré en la habitación ahí estaba mi dios griego personal, tendido en el medio de nuestra cama con el pantalón del pijama. Sólo con el pantalón.

Fui hacia la cama y abrió sus piernas invitándome a sentarme entre ellas. Así lo hice. Me apoyé contra su pecho, podía notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y eso me encantaba. Pasó las manos por mi cintura hasta mi vientre, donde masajeó en circulos.

- ¿Qué pelicula has puesto? - pregunté intentando parecer interesada.

- Una comedia romántica.

Seguimos un rato de la misma manera. A mi la película realmente me daba lo mismo, lo único que quería era estar con él, tocarle, besarle...Así que empecé a acariciarle las piernas. Pude oir una risita nerviosa detrás de mí. Me moví contra él rozándome contra su espalda y su estómago...entonces dejó de reirse para gemir bajito.

- Bella...- susurró.

- ¿Edward? - pregunté intentando sonar inocente.

- No...no hagas eso... murmuró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que si sigues...

Volví a restregarme contra él y gimió de nuevo. Sus manos abandonaron mi tripa para bajar un poco más...casi, casi...

- Edward...

- Bella, madre mía lo que te haría ahora mismo – me dijo al oído provocando un temblor por mi parte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué...me harías? - me estaba acariciando por encima de la ropa interior.

- Mmmm, ya lo sabrás...

- ¿Ya lo sabré? Por Dios Edward, ¡quiero que me lo hagas, ahora! - dije frustrada.

- No, mi vida, no quiero que nuestro hijo se asuste – gruñí – Pero mientras tanto...podemos hacer otras.

Metió la mano por mi bragas para así acariciarme libremente. Empecé a gemir sonoramente.

Me di la vuelta para quedar a horcajadas encima de él, haciendo que mi tripa y su estómago chocasen, aunque para nada nos molestaba.

Metí la mano por su pijama mientras él seguía acariciandome. Me sentía en el cielo. Era tan perfecto, no podía dejar de acariciar su pecho, su pelo y sus gemidos...era lo más musical que había escuchado nunca.

Me quitó el camisón y gimió al ver mis pechos. Podía jurar que estaban más grandes que la semana pasada...

- Quieres matarme, ¿verdad? - sonreí cuando me pasó una mano por mis pechos – Dios, Bella, estás...estás...tan...apetecible – acarició mis pezones. Apenas pude reprimir el gemido – Están más sensibles, ¿verdad? - asentí como pude ya que no encontraba mi voz.

Bajó su boca y comenzó a besar mi piel. Sus labios eran tan suaves, como plumas. Llevé mis manos a su nuca para agarrarme con fuerza.

- Edward...Edward...quiero...estar contigo. Ya.

- Amor...

Cuando me quise dar cuenta él estaba desnudo ante mi. Recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada y terminó de quitarme mi ropa interior.

Pasó una mano por mi intimidad, sentía mi humedad crecer. Un sonoro jadeo abandonó mis labios.

- Edward...-gemí.

- Amor...no quiero hacerte daño – no pude evitar mirar su excitación. Me mordí el labio de manera automática.

- Por Dios, Edward, no me voy a romper. ¡Solo hazme el amor y cállate! - una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro.

- ¿Eso es una orden?

- Si lo quieres tomar de esa manera...- sonreí.

- Vale...Creo que podemos hacerlo de la manera que me dijo Emmet – murmuró.

- ¿Que? - chillé.

¿Emmet aconsejando posturas a su cuñado? ¿Tenía que ser Emmet?¡Cielos, que vergüenza! Dejé de pensar cuando me giró suavemente quedando apoyada en el colchón. Él se puso de rodillas y abrió mis piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

- Así perfecto.

- Como tu digas...- susurré – Pero hazlo ya – sonrió.

Lentamente se introdujo en mi. Cielo santo cuanto extrañaba esta cercanía con Edward. Era dulce, cuidadoso, siempre pendiente de mi. La postura no es que fuera la más romántica, ya que no tenía el suficiente contacto que yo quería, pero en este momento daba igual. Estaba haciendo el amor con mi prometido. Oh, mi prometido...sonaba bien, ¿verdad?

Sus caricias no cesaban. Se inclinó un poco hacia mi, siempre sin aplastarme y me besó la tripa.

- Edward – jadeé.

- Bella, se siente tan bien...

No podía parar de jadear, lo único que echaba en falta ahora mismo eran sus labios, pero la tripa no nos dejaba acercarnos más.

Volvió a empujar contra mí con un poco más de ímpetu y chillé.

- ¡Edward!

- No...no voy a aguantar...

Pues no te aguantes – jadeé.

Y no se aguantó. Sentí su calor en mi interior y un enorme jadeo salió de nuestras bocas. Estaba sonrojado y sudado, pero yo le veía perfecto. Con cuidado salió de mí y se tumbó a mi lado abrazandome.

- Ven, dame un beso – susurré.

Nos envolvimos en un beso cargado de amor, lento, sin prisas, demostrando todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

- Ha sido genial, amor – susurró.

- Sí...

- Y espera a que nazca nuestro hijo, no sabes las cosas que quiero hacerte – ronroneó y yo sentí que mi cuerpo ardía.

- Promesas, promesas...- sonrió – Dime...¿qué...quieres hacerme?

- Mmmm – me besó en la base del cuello – Ya lo verás...y lo sentirás – Dios santo, pensé – Ahora duerme, princesa.

Nos tapó a los dos con las mantas y me abrazó por detrás siempre tocando mi vientre. Así nos quedamos dormidos desnudos con nuestros cuerpos tan unidos como nuestras almas...

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhh, más tiernos no pueden ser...¡Tenemos boda! Era de esperar...¿quién le diría que no a semejante chico? Jeje. <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Flowers19: **gracias a ti, ya estoy mucho mejor ;) Hemos sufrido con algunos capitulos, pero ahora viene la recompensa de ser felices. Un besote! **FlorVillu: **gracias, estoy mucho mejor! Era obvio que iba a decir que si, jeje. Un besote! **EdwardAnthonyishot: **jeje, lo dejé en lo mejor...Un saludo! **Alimago: **jeje, el padre si que es un poco capullo y en cuanto a la pedida de mano...fue algo impulsivo, jeje. Un saludo! **Giselle Cullen: **era obvio, cualquiera le dice que no, jeje. Un beso! **Tata XOXO: **me alegro de que te subiera el ánimo ese capitulo! Son muy tiernos...Un besote y Feliz Año! **Iga Emo - 12L: **sí, Bella tuvo su peuqeño momento de pánico, jeje. Un abrazo! **Jailannys: **muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, un saludo! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, es que lo de las uñas lo se por experiencia, por eso me las corté yo también. Tenemos boda! Un besote! **Yolabertay: **sí, ya le hacía a Bella tener a su padre al lado. Feliz Año, un beso! **Kathy1000: **tenemos boda, jeje! Un beso! **Yevi08: **jeje, fui mala al dejarlo ahí. Feliz Año para ti también, un beso! **PRISGPE: **jeje, sí...y en los próximos capitulos va a resultar hasta cómico! Un saludo! **Janalez: **gracias! eso digo yo, a mi si me pide que me case con él ni me lo pienso, jeje. Feliz Año y un beso! **Dev Bennet: **jeje, esta fue su celebración, jeje. a mi me da mucha pena que esto se vaya acabando, pero espero que nos volvamos a leer en las próximas. Un besote! **IselaCullen: **gracias a ti! Bella aún está resentida...pero ya le ha perdonado, un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicas. Actualizo el domingo. Que tengais un Feliz Año Nuevo y que lo paseis genial! Muchos besotes para todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Discutí con ella por un malentendido que hizo que me separara de mi prometida – Tanya alzó el ojo derecho y me miró ahogando un gemido. La ignoré deliberadamente._

_- ¿Así que estaba enfadado con mi clienta?_

_- Pues claro que estaba enfadado, pero no se qué tiene que ver esto con el tema del accidente._

_- Yo se lo aclaro, señor Cullen...¿estaba usted lo suficientemente enfadado con la señorita Denali como para acusarla de causar el accidente?..._


	57. Capitulo 57 Haciendo justicia

CAPITULO 57 HACIENDO JUSTICIA

Sonreí en silencio cuando noté otra patada de mi hijo. Era increíble como Bella podía dormir a pierna suelta con el tremendo partido que el pequeño estaba jugando en su interior. De todas formas no me extrañaba que estuviera cansada; la noche anterior fue increíble. Me encantaba estar con Bella de esa manera. Me encantaba su cuerpo de embarazada, era un extraño sentimiento de posesión que me llenaba de orgullo al saber que dentro de su cuerpo estaba creciendo mi hijo.

A Bella no le gustaba demasiado que la viera desnuda, según ella estaba enorme. Tonterías. Para mi estaba preciosa, su cuerpo estaba mucho más sensible que nunca, más receptiva...y esas curvas que se le habían formado me volvían loco. Sinceramente, tenía que aguantarme las ganas locas de avalanzarme sobre ella. Me daba miedo hacerla daño, a ella y al bebé y por eso me reprimía...pero anoche mi prometida no me lo puso nada fácil...

Prometida...sonreí mientras la acariciaba la tripita. Si meses antes, cuando Bella y yo empezamos, me hubieran dicho que nos casaríamos tan pronto me hubiera reído a carcajadas. Recuerdo la tarde que hablé con Tyler por teléfono..."Charlie Swan te ha metido la pistola por el culo para que te cases con Bella, ¿cierto?"...aún me rio al recordarlo. No, no había hecho falta ninguna amenaza. ¿Qué mejor forma de demostrarla todo mi amor por ella? De esa forma le demostraba que mis sentimientos por ella y por mi hijo eran sinceros, que quería cuidar de los dos, que...aunque me he portado como un capullo la amo más que a mi vida...Todo eso se lo expliqué a Tyler y lo entendió.

Aunque mentía al decir que no había habido amenazas...El día del cumpleaños de Bella, tras pedirla matrimonio...Charlie me había apartado de todos y me había dicho, palabras textuales: como la hagas sufrir, como derrame una sola lágrima por ti...te corto los hue...Argg, aún sentía un escalofrío al recordar la frase y el tono con el que me lo había dicho. Bueno, no le culpaba...yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Tapé a Bella un poco más con las mantas, en ese momento llamaron a mi puerta. Miré el reloj antes de maldecir...mierda, las once de la mañana. Una cosa era no tener que ir a clases ni nada parecido y otra levantarme a las tantas...Me puse los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta y abrí una pequeña rendija en la puerta. Era Jasper.

- ¿Os he despertado?

- No, yo ya estaba despierto...Bella duerme como un lirón – mi hermano sonrió - ¿Tu no tenías que estar en clases?

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - fruncí el ceño ante el cambio de mi hermano. Salí al pasillo con él.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Esta mañana ha llegado la notificación del juicio, Edward. Es la semana que viene – sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban – Sabes que no tienes que ir si no quieres, podemos enviar los informes del psicólogo y...

- No – le corté – Prefiero ir...necesito ir – murmuré – Como le dije a papá...necesito oir el veredicto de la boca del juez...

- Te entiendo...¿Se lo vas a decir a Bella? - miré la puerta como si me fuera a hablar...No, definitivamente no se lo podía decir a Bella. Ella ahora estaba tranquila...

- No, si se lo digo ella va a querer estar conmigo en el juicio...No quiero que pase por eso. Bastante duro se me va a hacer ver a Tanya a mi...no quiero que Bella esté cerca de ella...

- Mejor – me palmeó el hombro – Si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo. De todos modos yo iré contigo.

- Gracias – le di un breve abrazo a mi hermano.

Volví a meterme en mi habitación – nuestra habitación – y observé a Bella. Dormía en su postura habitual, con las piernas encogidas y con las manos debajo de la cara como un bebé. Durante estos días atrás pude observar como el brillo volvía a esos ojos marrones que me volvían loco, como sonreía. Atrás quedaron los malos momentos y las lágrimas...

Por eso mismo, al lunes siguiente, me encontraba con Charlie, con Jasper y con mi padre en los juzgados de Seattle. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso...había dejado a Bella con Alice y con mi madre. Le habíamos dicho que íbamos a mirar un coche nuevo para nosotros ya que mi volvo había quedado inutilizable...Me sentía mal por mentirla, pero no quería que se pusiera nerviosa. Ya sobrepasaba los siete meses de embarazo y no quería que la pasase nada.

Jasper salió de la sala en uno de los descansos y me miró. Yo no había podido entrar aún porque tenía que declarar en calidad de testigo...La mirada de mi hermano me lo dijo todo.

- Ya han declarado los psiquiatras que la han valorado...Está muy chunga – fue lo primero que dijo al salir de la sala.

- ¿Cómo de chunga?

- Para empezar...aún va en silla de ruedas – abrí los ojos mucho – Papá dijo que se rompió la pierna por tres partes...Y su cara...ella está...

- Edward Cullen – dijo el abogado en la puerta de la sala – Ya ha sido llamado a declarar.

Cerré los ojos y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Sentí que mi hermano me apretaba el hombro con fuerza para darme ánimos; falta me iba a hacer. Cuando entré en la sala comprobé que no había mucha gente. La verdad es que no se parecía mucho a los juicios que había visto por la tele en los que la sala estaba repleta de gente. Vi al juez canoso sentado en el estrado vestido con la toga negra. Vi a Charlie vestido de paisano junto a mi padre. Ambos me miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Respiré hondo. Delante del juez, en una de las mesas pude ver la cabellera de Tanya recogida en una coleta...Vamos, Edward...hundela, haz que pague por lo que te hizo...por lo que os hizo...

Caminé con resolución los últimos pasos que me quedaban. Esto lo hacía también por Bella, por lo que tuvo que pasar por culpa de Tanya. Juré sobre la biblia decir la verdad aún sin girarme. El juez me instó a que me sentara en el estrado. Entonces la vi.

Tanya estaba sentada frente a mi en una silla de ruedas. Su pelo, antes largo y brillante, ahora estaba corto y sin vida recogido en una coleta. Su pierna izquierda estaba cubierta por una aparatosa cédula de escayola y su cara...Una gran cicatriz recorría el lado izquiero de su cara desde el ojo hasta el labio superior dejandola una horrorosa y permanente mueca en el rostro. En el medio minuto que duró mi escrutinio no vi cambio alguno en su gesto...La miré a los ojos. El ojo izquierdo ya no era azul, sino que estaba nublado por una tela grisácea, como cuando una persona tiene cataratas. Parpadeó, enfocó el ojo derecho y me miró por unos segundos para después volver a mirarse las manos. Busqué la mirada de mi padre, sentía el corazón en la garganta...

- Señor Cullen – dijo el abogado de Tanya haciendo que enfocara toda mi atención en él - ¿Nos puede relatar como ocurrieron los hechos el día de autos?

- Ese día quedé con Tanya para hablar de asuntos personales cuando me encontré con una amiga de la familia.

- ¿Es verdad que tras esa conversación usted discutió con la señorita Denali en público? - entrecerré los ojos.

- Sí, pero apenas fueron un par de frases...

- ¿Nos puede narrar el contenido de la conversación? - miré a mi abogado confundido. Este asintió.

- Discutí con ella por un malentendido que hizo que me separara de mi prometida – Tanya alzó el ojo derecho y me miró ahogando un gemido. La ignoré deliberadamente.

- ¿Así que estaba enfadado con mi clienta?

- Pues claro que estaba enfadado, pero no se qué tiene que ver esto con el tema del accidente.

- Yo se lo aclaro, señor Cullen...¿estaba usted lo suficientemente enfadado con la señorita Denali como para acusarla de causar el accidente?

- Protesto – dijo mi abogado.

- Se acepta – señaló el juez – El señor Cullen está en calidad de testigo, no de acusado...tenga eso presente, señor Johnson.

- Bien – dijo el abogado torciendo el gesto – Solo quería apuntar que la señorita Denali fue encontrada en el asiento del copiloto. ¿Tuvo la fuerza y la agilidad suficientes como para manejar el volante y el acelerador desde su posición?

Sólo tiene que ver su pierna, señor Johnson – espeté – De no haber estado forcejeando conmigo para hacerse con el control del coche no se habría destrozado la pierna.

El resto de preguntas fueron de ese tipo, treinta y cinco minutos de tortura en los que tuve que recordar paso a paso en encuentro con Tanya aquella maldita tarde...además de esquivar los intentos de su abogado por ponerme en evidencia. ¿Qué quería? ¿Hacer que pareciera yo el culpable? Después de declarar el juez ordenó otro descanso por petición del abogado de Tanya, al parecer no se encontraba del todo bien.

Mi padre, Charlie y Jazz nos reunimos fuera con nuestro abogado.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tio? - exclamé.

- Cálmate, hijo – pidió mi padre.

- Calma, Edward...Johnson actúa de esa manera porque sabe que tiene todas las de perder...no te preocupes por eso. Los exámenes de los psiquiatras son casi definitivos – suspiré.

- Por un momento me he sentido como un criminal ahí arriba, ¿sabes? - me pasé las manos por el pelo - Menos mal que Bella no ha venido...Papá, ¿Tanya puede verme...? - era curiosidad...

- Como te dije, perdió la visión completa del ojo izquierdo y del derecho solo conserva un veinte por ciento. Los daños son irreversibles...

Tanya desfigurada y casi ciega...Esa era una condena por sus actos malvados a parte del veredicto del jurado. Eso era algo que iba a perseguirla durante el resto de su vida recordándola aquella maldita tarde en la que me quiso matar. De hecho, no parecía ella...era más bien una cipia de mala calidad de lo que un día fue.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar de mis pensamientos todas esas cosas negativas. Saqué el teléfono para llamar a Bella aprovechando los minutos que quedaban libres. A los dos tonos me contestó.

- Hola, preciosa.

- Hola – murmuró – No es por nada, pero...¿os queda mucho? Necesito que me rescates...Alice ya me ha probado el quinto vestido premamá, Edward...- dijo con voz tierna – Y lo peor de todo es que sigue comprandome ropa y no entiende que en unas semanas volveré a estar delgada...o eso espero – murmuró. Tuve que sonreir.

- Cuando vuelva a casa la regañaré por torturar a mi prometida – oí un suspiro a través del teléfono – No creo que tardemos mucho – miré a mi padre, me estaba haciendo señas que que teníamos que entrar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te decides? El volvo es dificil de sustituir, ¿eh? - sonreí de nuevo.

- Y que lo digas...dile a Alice de mi parte que te deje en paz. En seguida estaré en casa. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti – colgué justo después de que me mandara un beso.

Entré en la sala deprisa y corriendo. Me senté junto a mi hermano esperando a que entrara el juez y el jurado.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Tu novia está torturando a la mía...pero sí, todo bien – ambos sonreímos antes de ver entrar el jurado.

El juez entró y solicitó el veredicto del jurado. Pude ver a los padres de Tanya al otro lado de la sala, el rostro de la madre estaba bañado en lágrimas. Por un momento tuve un sentimiento de pena hacia esa mujer. Su única hija había quedado marcada de por vida e iba a pasar su juventud recluída en una cárcel...luego lo pensé mejor. Mi madre había llorado por mi durante las dos semanas que pasé en coma, debatiendome entre la vida y la muerte. Quizás era cruel, pero prefería ver llorar a esa mujer que ver llorar a mi madre. El portavoz se puso en pie y leyó.

- La señorita Tanya Denali, acusada de los cargos de homicidio en grado de tentativa contra el señor Edward Anthony Cullen es declarada...culpable.

Un sonoro sollozo se oyó al otro lado de la sala al mismo tiempo que nosotros cuatro suspiramos de alivio. Tanya se giró al oir el llanto de su madre, buscándola con la mirada sin poder verla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego volvió a mirar hacia delante.

- Orden en la sala - ordenó el juez - La señorita Denali es condenada a quince años de prisión por los cargos que se le acusan – dijo el juez para después dar un mazazo.

En cuanto la poca gente que había se levantó de los bancos me vi envuelto en una maraña de brazos. Mi padre y mi hermano me abrazaban con fuerza mientras que Charlie me propinaba unas cuantas collejas "cariñosas" de las suyas.

- Ya acabó todo, hijo. Se ha hecho justicia – me susurró mi padre.

- Sí, al fin – murmuré – Tenía unas ganas horrorosas de que todo esto pasara...- dije mientras caminábamos hasta el exterior.

- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es centrarte en Bella y en el pequeño que viene en camino – me aconsejó mi padre. Pude oir a Charlie murmurar algo, aunque prefería no saber lo que decía...

- Sí, ahora toca relajarse totalmente.

- Creo que no – dijo Jasper – aún tienes una boda pediente que preparar con Alice – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Oh Dios – murmuré haciendo que los demás se rieran...

Ahora si...ahora tenía la certeza de que todo iba a ir bien...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahora si es oficial...Tanya a la cárcel...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Por cierto, os recuerdo que tenemos pendiente la boda de Jacob y Leah...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Flowers19: **Feliz Año para ti también! Espero que lo hayas pasado bien y en familia. El año que viene espero seguir subiendo historias, un beso enorme! **Lolaki: **tenemos boda para empezar bien el año, jeje. Feliz Año! Que este año sea mejor que el anterior, un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, las uñas largas son bonitas, pero poco prácticas, jeje. Feliz año nuevo para ti también, espero que te lo hayas pasado genial, un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **gracias, Tanya va de cabeza a la cárcel! Un beso! **FlorVillu: **a mi me da muchisima pena que se acabe! Feliz Año nuevo! Un beso! **Yolabertay: **la he dejado tuerta y con la cara destrozada (se lo merecía por mala) Feliz Año, un beso! **Tata XOXO: **el adelanto era mortal, jeje. Al final salió todo bien. Feliz Año, un beso enorme! **Janalez: **jeje, era para darle un poco de emoción al capitulo. Un abrazo! **Keimasen86: **gracias por leerme! Espero que te guste! Un beso! **Dev Bennet: **gracias a ti! Intento ser puntual con las actualizaciones, si me retraso es por fuerza mayor, como el otro día cuando estuve malita. Un beso enorme! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, han pasado muchas cosas en muy pocos capitulos...Tenemos boda! Feliz Año, un beso! **IselaCullen: **el adelanto parecía ser fatal, jeje. Al final salió todo bien. Feliz Año, un beso!_

_Espero que tengais un Feliz Año Nuevo, que este año sea mejor que el anterior. Para mi esto de la escritura ha sido todo un descubrimiento, tardé cinco meses en decidirme a subir el primer fic y saber que os gusta lo que escribo me llena de emoción. Así que espero que en este año que viene podamos seguir leyéndonos por aquí. Un beso enorme para todas!_

_Laura_

_Pd: actualizo el martes ;)_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Amor, ¿estás bien?_

_- Eh...sí...parece que pasamos del futbol al full contact – traté de reirme pero no pude._

_- En serio, Bella. Mi padre puede revisarte en un momento antes de salir...si te encuentras mal nos quedamos, Jake y Leah lo comprenderían...– suspiré, estaba muy preocupado._

_- Edward – le toqué la cara – Estoy bien, de verdad. He dormido mal, estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo. Por nada del mundo me perdería la_ _boda de Jacob..._


	58. Capitulo 58 Una boday un nacimiento

CAPITULO 58 UNA BODA Y...UN NACIMIENTO

Hoy era la boda de Jake y Leah y yo estaba un poco de mal humor. Sí. Y la razón era porque mi amigo decidió casarse justo cuando yo me encontraría de ocho meses. ¡Perfecto! Apenas había engordado diez kilos, se supone que era un peso más o menos normal...pero mi tripa estaba super redonda y abultada a estas alturas del embarazo. Carlisle nos dijo a Edward y a mi que el bebé era bastante grande. ¡Genial! No tenía que haberme dicho eso sabiendo de donde va a salir. Gemí sonoramente al recordar ese punto.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Alice – Venga, vamos a vestirte.

- Alice,¿qué me vas a poner, una tienda de campaña? ¡No creo que entre en ningún vestido decente para una boda! - dije haciendo pucheros

- Bella, qué poca confianza tienes en Alice.

Me giré para ver a Rose en la puerta de mi habitación. Oh, me alegré tanto...La echaba tantisimo en falta. Rose con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una hermana para mi. Ella había estado desde mis "comienzos" con Edward. Rose sabía lo que había sufrido y también lo feliz que era en estos momentos...

- ¡Rose! - grité mientras corría para abrazarla, aunque más bien se chocó con mi tripa.

- Wow, estás tan redondita...- dijo frotando mi estómago como si estuviese frotando una lámpara mágica.

- Rose, tu también no, por favor...Me estoy hundiendo, ¿sabes? Vosotras vais a ir preciosas...en cambio yo estoy horrible.

- Para nada – dijo Edward desde la puerta – Estás preciosa.

- Edward, tu no eres imparcial y lo sabes – le contesté.

- Si quieres te demuestro lo imparcial que soy – susurró en mi oído.

- ¡Hey, hey, que hay testigos! - gritó Rose – ¿Siguen igual de pegajosos? - le preguntó a Alice, esta asintió sonriendo – Vale, no quiero saber nada más...¡Además tenemos que preparar a la preñada!

- ¡Hey! - le dí un codazo.

Edward salió de la habitación dejándome sola con esas dos lobas. Me maquillaron de manera discreta y me peinaron con suaves ondas. Estaban echándome la laca cuando sentí una patada del pequeño Edward, pero no una patada normal y corriente como las que sentía todos los días. Esta me hizo daño. Rose notó mi cara y se tensó ligeramente.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? Ya terminamos...si quieres puedes tumbarte un poco y...

- No, tranquila, estoy bien. Ha sido sólo una patada.

Las chicas me miraron preocupadas aunque las hice un gesto de que todo estaba en orden. Terminaron con mi pelo y se dispusieron a arreglarse ellas. Las esperé en la cama sentada ya que no me fiaba de mi misma, ultimamente podría quedarme dormida de pie.

Estaba cansada, pero estaba feliz. Esta tarde mi mejor amigo iba a casarse con la mujer de su vida y todos los amigos nos juntaríamos para celebrarlo. Me parecía mentira como mis dos grupos de amigos se llevaban tan bien. Me alegraba de veras. Además esta tarde vería a mi padre, aunque le veía varias veces a la semana me gustaba el hecho de verle en una fiesta, quería que se divirtiera. Sus únicas salidas eran a pescar los fines de semana, un planazo.

Después de un rato salieron las chicas preciosas. Alice llevaba un vestido rosado hasta las rodilla con una chaqueta a juego y Rose llevaba una falda negra de tubo y con un top rojo. Estaban perfectas. Me hundí en mi miseria, de hecho quise meterme debajo de la almohada.

- Vamos, Bella. Hay que vestirte – saltó Alice.

Traían una funda para la ropa. Ahí se encontraba mi vestido. Cuando abrieron la funda me quedé sin habla. Era un vestido azul noche con el escote en uve cruzado, llevaba un lazo un tono un poco más claro que se ajustaba a la cintura. Era vaporoso y me llegaba a las rodillas. Era perfecto y comprobé que me sentaba genial cuando las chicas me ayudaron a ponermelo.

- Es precioso – dije mirándome en el espejo mientras Alice me subía la cremallera – Y no parezco una vaca – sonreí.

- Te dije que confiaras en nosotras – sonrió Rose.

Salieron del cuarto justo cuando Edward entraba. Estaba guapisimo con un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa azul oscuro. En la mano llevaba la chaqueta del traje...en esos momentos parecía un modelo con todas las letras.

- Bella, estas...hermosa...- me besó suavemente en los labios.

- Tu si que estás perfecto...como siempre – sonrió.

- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Asentí, pero en ese momento volví a sentir otra patada igual de fuerte que la de antes. Tanto que hizo que me doblara un poco hacia adelante. Edward rápidamente me cogió del brazo yy me ayudó a estabilizarme. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Amor, ¿estás bien?

- Eh...sí...parece que pasamos del futbol al full contact – traté de reirme pero no pude.

- En serio, Bella. Mi padre puede revisarte en un momento antes de salir...si te encuentras mal nos quedamos, Jake y Leah lo comprenderían...– suspiré, estaba muy preocupado.

- Edward – le toqué la cara – Estoy bien, de verdad. He dormido mal, estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo. Por nada del mundo me perdería la boda de Jacob.

- ¿Seguro? - asentí – Menos mal que mi padre estará en la boda...

- Edward, faltan cuatro semanas aún. Es pronto para ponerse paranoico...el problema es que el bebé no tiene espacio suficiente para moverse y cuando lo hace...pues me duele un poquito. No es nada preocupante.

- Lo sé, cielo – suspiró - Sólo quiero que esteis bien – me besó de nuevo.

Tras bajar a velocidad de tortuga las escaleras por orden de mi prometido y sufrir las pesadas bromas de Emmet respecto a mi tamaño, nos metimos en los coches y nos encaminamos a la Push. Edward y yo viajamos con sus padres ya que puso el grito en el cielo cuando propuse conducir mi coche.

La boda se celebraría en el salón de fiestas de la Push. Era pequeño pero lo habían decorado de manera exquisita. Las sillas tenían unas fundas blancas preciosas y todo estaba decorado con flores blancas y rosas.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar. Al fin entró Jake, estaba super nervioso, no dejaba de tocarse la camisa. La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y a los pocos minutos entró Leah. Estaba muy guapa con su vestido de novia. Era sencillo, pero simplemente perfecto. Además el tono marfil contrastaba con su tono de piel haciendola parecer deslumbrante.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva exceptuando que a Jake se le cayeron un par de arras y todos reimos cuando se tuvo que tirar literalmente al suelo para poder recogerlas todas. La cara de vergüenza de Leah no tuvo precio. Hicieron sus votos, el novio besó a la novia...y la magia. Ya eran marido y mujer...no pude evitar que una lágrima traicionera corriera por mi cara. Nos acercamos a saludar a los novios.

- Enhorabuena, chicos. ¡Ha estado genial! - dije mientras les abrazaba a los dos a la vez.

- ¡Bella! Estas hermosa – me dijo Jake.

- Sí, pero pareces cansada, ¿te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Leah preocupada.

- Sí, estoy cansada, solo es eso. La ceremonia ha sido muy bonita, chicos. Esperemos que la nuestra sea igual.

- Lo será. ¿Tienes fecha definitiva?

- Bueno, eso está en manos de Alice – sonrieron – Pero sé que será un par de meses después de que nazca el bebé. ¡Si me casara embarazada a Alice le daría algo! - reí.

Después de charlar un poco más con ellos y de ir hacia el banquete me senté en una de las sillas. Edward llegó con mi habitual batido de chocolate. No se como lo hacía pero allá donde íbamos encontraba mi batido de chocolate preferido. La verdad es que se tenía el cielo ganado conmigo.

- Mmmm, ¿te he dicho que te quiero? - le pregunté.

- Pues no se...pero no pasa nada, ¿podrías decirmelo? Ya sabes, por si acaso – sonreí cuando separé la pajita de mis labios.

- Te quiero, Edward.

Me tomé mi batido durante el cocktel. Como nos sentamos en la misma mesa que los chicos de la manada fuimos testigos directos de las bromas y los consejos que le gritaban a Jacob para la luna de miel. Cuando trajeron la cena no pude comer nada, tenía el estómago lleno debido al batido.

- Cielo, come un poco o te marearás – me dijo Edward con la mirada preocupada.

- No tengo hambre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Durante la cena seguí notando esas patadas y esos pequeños dolores, pero decidí no decirselo a Edward, entraría en pánico. Sabía que si le decía a Edward que me dolía algo poco tardaría en llevarme al hospital. No quería resultar una madre primeriza y ñoña que se presenta en urgencias al primer dolorcito que nota. La matrona nos había insistido especialmente en ese punto, mejor aguantar en casa hasta que las contracciones fueran muy seguidas...pero definitivamente ese no era mi caso. Estaba totalmente segura de que estos dolores no se trataban de contracciones ya que me quedaban casi cuatro semanas para tener a mi bebé, a mi pequeño Edward.

Tras el baile el recién estrenado matrimonio se fue para empezar su luna de miel y los demás nos quedamos por el salón disfrutando de la barra libre y de la comida. Nos divertimos junto a mi padre viendo como bailaban Alice y Jasper. Alice no paraba de dar saltitos mientras que Jasper intentaba seguirle el ritmo...la enana había cogido para ella sola una botella de champán de la que bebía a morro...así que no me extrañaba la marcha que tenía. Rose y Emmet...bueno, empezaron con sus demostraciones de amor en público, gracias a los cielos que se dignaron a irse a un rincón apartado a meterse mano. Dejé de reirme cuando noté otra patada. La más fuerte de todas...aunque a eso no lo llamaría exactamente patada. Era más bien como si me pincharan desde dentro, como si...como si algo quisiera abrirme para salir...oh Dios...No podía ser, aún no...Edward me miró preocupado.

- Estás bien. ¡Bella! ¡Estás pálida! - dijo tocándome la cara – Toma, bebe un poco de agua, tenias que haber comido, se te ha debido de bajar la tensión – murmuró asustado.

- Estoy bien, cariño – intenté calmarle pero fue imposible ya que otro dolor me sobrevino. Era un dolor indescriptible, un dolor que no había sentido jamás en la vida – Edward – susurré mientras le agarraba la mano.

- ¡Papa! ¡Ven! ¡Creo que Bella no se encuentra bien! - al medio minuto tenía a Carlisle enfrente de mi mirándome preocupado.

- Bella, ¿te duele? - asentí. Puso las manos sobre mi tripa y palpó – Debería de revisarla, creo que tiene contracciones...¿hace mucho que las tiene?

- Cuando hemos salido de casa ya se encontraba rara – oí a Edward a lo lejos. Ahora si que me estaba mareando...

Sentí como algo caliente bajaba por mis piernas y luego me dormí en un profundo sueño.

Tenía sueño. Mucho sueño. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. Quería decirles a todos que ya se me había pasado el dolor, que quería volver a casa tumbarme en nuestra cama y descansar un poco. Fui a levantarme cuando alguien me lo impidió. Abrí los ojos de repente y vi que estaba en una habitación blanca. Ya no tenía puesto el vestido azul tan bonito que me habían puesto mis amigas, en su lugar tenía una bata blanca y alrededor de mi tripa unos cables conectados a un aparato el cual emitía unos pitidos. Noté que de vez en cuando el pitido se descontrolaba. Miré a mi alrededor desorientada. Al lado de la cama estaba Carlisle hablando con una enfermera.

- Carlisle – murmuré.

- ¡Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios que te has despertado! ¿Qué tal estás?

- Eso debería de preguntartelo yo a ti – intenté sonreir, pero me encontraba muy cansada.

- Bueno, verás...- parecía preocupado. Me asusté al instante.

- Carlisle, ¿le pasa algo a mi bebe? ¿Por qué todas estas máquinas? ¿Qué pasa?

- Bella, calmate, si te pones nerviosa empeorarás las cosas. Calmate y te explico – asentí.

- ¿Donde está Edward?

- Está fuera, ahora le hago pasar. Bella, has roto aguas – ¿como? Cuando rompes aguas te pones de parto y a mí me quedan...- Te has puesto de parto – me aclaró por si no me había quedado claro.

- ¡Carlisle! Pero me quedan cuatro semanas aún, el bebé aún no puede nacer. Y...y no noto ningún dolor, no puedo estar de parto.

- Calma, hija. No sientes dolor porque te pusimos calmantes y puedes ponerte perfectamente de parto unas semanas antes de la fecha prevista. Ahora no te preocupes por eso, además el bebé ya tiene bien formados los pulmones y es bastante grande por lo que no habrá ningún problema en ese sentido.

- ¿En ese sentido? ¿Pasa algo más?

- Verás...Te has puesto de parto, pero no dilatas lo suficiente para que salga el bebé. Llevas aquí tres horas y sólo has dilatado dos centímetros.

- ¿Eso es malo?

- Es malo porque el bebé quiere salir ya y no tiene espacio para hacerlo. Te hemos monitorizado para controlar que el bebé no sufra, pero si sigues así tendremos que hacer una cesarea.

- ¿Pero el bebé está bien?

- Las pruebas dicen que el bebé está estable – me calmé un poco ante sus palabras.

- Está bien...- volví a reposar la cabeza en la almohada - ¿Puede pasar Edward?

Claro.

Salió un momento y rápidamente entro Edward. Su cara reflejaba tensión y nerviosismo; lo estaba pasando fatal por nosotros, eso era evidente. Me besó en los labios suavemente y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

- ¿Como estás, amor?

- Mejor, ahora que estás conmigo – sonrió – Edward...estoy un poco asustada...estoy de parto – susurré.

- Lo sé, pero mi padre está al mando. No dejará que nada malo le pase a nuestro hijo. Pronto le veremos la carita, cielo.

- Sí – sonreí aunque sentí un pequeño calambre - ¿Cómo están Esme y los chicos? ¿Mi padre...?

- No te preocupes por nada, tu padre está fuera...ya ha llamado a tu madre – sonrió – Está histérica, podía oir sus gritos a través del teléfono – intenté sonreir, pero noté otro calambre parecido al de esta tarde...no era un dolor cualquiera, era una contracción...

En ese momento la máquina que estaba a mi lado comenzó a pitar y sentí un fuerte dolor, el más intenso de todos. No recuerdo cómo sacaron a Edward de la habitación, lo único que vi fue a dos enfermeras a mi alrededor y luego a Carlisle leyendo las cifras y los informes de la maquina de registro que tenía a mi lado.

- Doctor...hay sufrimiento fetal – murmuró una de las enfermeras, aunque yo llegué a oirlo. Me puse muy nerviosa, eso sonaba muy mal.

- ¡Carlisle! ¿Qué pasa? - chillé.

- Bella, vamos al quirófano, hay que sacar al bebé ya – dijo con gesto grave.

- ¿Pero está bien?

No me contestó y eso me dio muy mala espina. Me llevaron al pasillo sobre la camilla. Allí estaban todos los Cullen y mi padre. Edward se acercó a mi con su cara tan blanca como el papel.

- ¡Edward, ven conmigo! No me dejes sola – sollocé agarrándole la mano. Estaba muerta de miedo.

- Bella, Edward no puede entrar, será una operación – sijo Carlisle.

- Papa – suplicó Edward.

- Hijo entiendelo, no puedes pasar. Tranquilo, saldrá todo bien, yo estaré en el quirófano.

Edward se tranquilizó un poco con las palabras de su padre. Me besó rápidamente en los labios y me llevaron al quirófano. Me quitaron la bata y me pusieron en su lugar una sábana verde. Me explicaron el tema de la anestesia aunque apenas presté atención. Lo único que m ehabía quedado claro en que me pincharían en la columna vertebral, me dormirían de cintura para abajo para hacer la cesarea. Me ayudaron a sentarme en la camilla y me colocaron para pincharme. Sentí la aguja introducirse entre mis vertebras y noté como un pequeño calambre. Me tumbaron sobre la camilla de nuevo y noté que me relajaba poco a poco, que ese dolor sordo debido a las contracciones desaparecía.

Minutos después sentí como trabajaban en mi cuerpo, era un poco desagradable, pero no sentí nunca dolor aunque sentía las manos de ese doctor dentro de mi mientras Carlisle me miraba sonriéndome para tranquilizarme. El sueño me vencía a cada minuto que pasaba, hasta que a lo lejos pude escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Simplemente sonreí.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhh, al fin nació el pequeño Edward...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward cuando tenga a su hijo en los brazos?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Tata XOXO: **igualmente! Ahora les toca relajarse y disfrutar, un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **verás como este año es mucho mejor que el anterior. Yo cené en familia...pero con el pijama puesto, jeje! Un besote! **FlorVillu: **tenemos niñoooo! Jejeje, ahora a cambiar pañales! Un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **a la carcel por mala! Feliz 2012, un beso! **Jailannys: **yo te aconsejo que sigas escribiendo y que subas tus fics! Yo tardé mucho en decidirme y resulta muy satisfactorio que la gente lea lo que escribes ;) Un beso! **Yolabertay: **un dos por uno, jeje! Un beso! **IreneCullen17: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Randa1:** la idea me gusta mucho, pero no como continuación de este fic ya que no tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte. La idea me parece genial para tener a Edward y Bella como protagonistas, para hacer un fic nuevo. Piensatelo y si no la vas a escribir puede que me apunte tu idea para un futuro. Ya me contarás! Un beso y muchas gracias por la idea! **Janalez:** Tanya se lo merecía, feliz año, un beso! **ISelaCullen: **es que se lo merecía, jeje! Un beso! **PRISGPE: **lo que quería era llevarse a Edward con ella :s al final se salió todo mal. Un abrazo! **Dev Bennet: **las malas acciones siempre se vuelven contra nosotros...y eso es lo que le ha pasado a ella. Un besote! **Cris Cullen Black: **jeje, sí...ahora a disfrutar! Un beso! **Keimasen86: **sí, tenía prisa por salir, jeje! Un besote! **Laura Katherine: **gracias a ti, un abrazo! **Flowers19: **ahora les toca ser felices! Tengo intención de seguir dando guerra por aquí, jeje. Tengo varios fics a medias y voy a intentar ir terminándolos para poder subirlos ;) Un besote! **Iga Emo - 12L: **jeje, el pequeño no quería perderse la boda! Un abrazo!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir ahí, chicas. Ya queda poquito para el final...me da pena! En fin, actualizo el jueves. Un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Quieres un consejo? - asentí con un poco de temor – Si crees que te vas a marear ni se te ocurra entrar al paritorio...- le miré con cara de no entender. Rodó los ojos – En el nacimiento de Bella...bueno, digamos que yo me hice el machote, entré...miré – hizo una mueca – Y simplemente me...caí – le miré con los ojos muy abiertos._

_- Y será verdad._

_- Totalmente. Los médicos tuvieron que dejar a Renée y atenderme a mi...me hice un chichón enorme – dijo mirándome de reojo..._


	59. Capitulo 59 El regalo más grande

CAPITULO 59 EL REGALO MÁS GRANDE

Apenas casi tuve tiempo de coger a Bella, afortunadamente cuando se desmayó pude cogerla entre mis brazos. Sabía que la pasaba algo, sabía que no se encontraba bien. Había estado toda la tarde muy pálida y esos pequeños gestos y movimientos me decían que algo no iba del todo bien.

Las pocas personas que quedaban en el salón acudieron rápidamente cuando me vieron con Bella en los brazos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Rose asustada.

- No lo se – susurré - ¡Papá! - el pobre no tardó ni dos segundos en llegar hasta nosotros.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Un mareo? - dijo tomándola el pulso.

- No, creo que le dolía algo...Dios, es tan cabezota que no me ha querido decirme nada para no alarmarme...

- Mientras la ayudábamos a vestirse ha notado un par de patadas fuertes – dijo Alice agarrándose al brazo de mi hermano.

- ¿Contracciones? - le pregunté a mi padre con temor.

- Puede ser – murmuró.

- Pero si aún falta...

- Eso da igual. Si a mi nieto le apetece salir ahora que se le va a hacer...De todos modos vamos a llevarla al hospital, allí podemos monitorear al bebe y saber qué pasa.

- Oh Dios mío...Oh Dios mío...- Charlie miraba a Bella con los ojos acuosos – Voy a ser abuelo...

- ¿No me diga que se da cuenta ahora, Jefe Swan? - dijo Emmet en tono de broma.

- Cállate – replicó.

Ignorando al bromista de mi amigo, entre mi padre y yo metimos a Bella en el mercedes. Coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo intentando que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Mi padre se puso al volante y en el asiento del copiloto Charlie, que aún iba murmurando incoherencias. No era para menos...Oh Dios, voy a ser padre...si los dolores que había tenido Bella durante toda la tarde eran contracciones...era muy probable que en unas horas naciera mi hijo...iba ser padre...arrgg. Sentí como mi frente se humedecía y las manos me empezaban a temblar. También debí de ponerme un poco pálido, ya que mi padre me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Cálmate, Edward. Así no le vas a ser de mucha ayuda a Bella.

- Voy a ser padre, papá – dije con una nota de histeria en la voz.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta – sonrió – Pero si va a ocurrir hoy...eso aún no lo sabemos. Igual todo se queda en una falsa alarma.

Miré a Bella. Aún no se había despertado, así que parecía tranquila. La toqué la mejilla. Parecía de locos que en este momento me parara a admirar la belleza de mi prometida, pero no lo podía evitar. Sus largas pestañas le llegaban hasta las mejillas donde su piel parecía porcelana. Era afortunado por tenerla conmigo...

En cuanto llegamos a la puerta de urgencias del hospital colocamos a Bella en una camilla. Quise entrar con mi padre, pero me puso una mano en el pecho impidiéndome el paso.

- Hijo – dijo con tono cansino – Portate bien y quedate en la sala de espera, ¿quieres?

Fui a replicarle pero no me dio opción ya que se se fue con rapidez por el pasillo por el que se habían llevado a Bella. Así que me tragué mis puñeteros nervios y me fui a la sala de espera...Ugh, allí estaba Charlie. El pobre estaba sentado en una de esas "comodisimas" sillas de plástico, con la corbata desabrochada y tan blanco como una hoja de papel. En realidad no sabía qué sentimiento me provocaba Charlie, si pena o miedo, no estaba seguro.

Aunque habíamos limado esperezas estaba claro que aún sentía cierta aversión por mi. Primero, dejo embarazada a su única hija. Segundo, la dejo estando embarazada. Joder, no me extrañaba que me odiase un poco. De todas formas habíamos hablado y había quedado claro que los dos queríamos lo mejor para Bella. De hecho yo se lo había demostrado el día de su cumpleaños poniendo un anillo en el dedo de su hija. Daba igual. Tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia que su hija se casara con diecinueve años...

Me pasé las manos por el pelo, reuní valor y me senté a su lado. Charlie miraba un punto indeterminado y fijo en la sala, parecía que no se había percatado de mi proximidad...

- Voy a ser abuelo – repitió.

- Y yo voy a ser padre – ambos nos miramos. Y sonreímos.

- Parecemos imbéciles, ¿lo sabes?

- Me lo imagino...Estoy nervioso – reconocí.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? - asentí con un poco de temor – Si crees que te vas a marear ni se te ocurra entrar al paritorio...- le miré con cara de no entender. Rodó los ojos – En el nacimiento de Bella...bueno, digamos que yo me hice el machote, entré...miré – hizo una mueca – Y simplemente me...caí – le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Y será verdad.

- Totalmente. Los médicos tuvieron que dejar a Renée y atenderme a mi...me hice un chichón enorme – dijo mirándome de reojo.

En otro momento me hubiera reído por el gesto de la cara de mi suegro, pero estaba demasiado atacado de los nervios. En ese momento entraron mi madre, mis hermanos y amigos en la sala de espera de urgencias.

- ¿Se sabe algo? - dijo mi madre mientras me besaba la frente.

- Sí...voy a ser abuelo – murmuró Charlie de nuevo – Pero a parte de eso, no. No sabemos nada nuevo.

- ¿Y si nace ya? - pregunté ahora con miedo – No se si estoy preparado, no se si lo voy a hacer bien, no se...

- Schhh, cierra el pico, capullo – dijo Emmet repentinamente serio poniendome las manos en los hombros – Eres mi colega desde hace años, y aunque a veces seas un imbécil integral...se que lo vas a hacer bien. Vas a ser un buen padre, vas a amar a ese niño con todo tu ser al igual que lo haces con Bella. Así que deja de lloriquear por las esquinas, ¿estamos?

Todos nos quedamos perplejos ante el discurso que me había dado mi amigo. Así que hice lo que me dijo, intenté calmarme, por mi bien y por el de Bella, y volví a sentarme con Charlie. Aunque mi calma no duró mucho tiempo cuando vi a mi padre aparecer en la sala de espera.

- ¿Se sabe algo? - pregunté nervioso.

- Sí...está de parto, como me temí en un principio – abrí la boca para seguir preguntando, pero en seguida me cortó – Está bien...pero no dilata lo suficiente.

- ¿Cómo que no dilata? - preguntó Emmet confundido.

- Emmet, cuando una mujer va a dar a luz su vagina tiene que dilatar hasta llegar a los diez centímetros para que el bebé pueda salir – le explicó Jasper haciendo que Emmet pusiera cara de dolor – Si no dilata...

- Si no dilata la tendrás que hacer una cesarea, ¿no? - terminé la frase.

- Sí...ya ha despertado y pregunta por ti, Edward – dijo mi padre – Está muy nerviosa, así que controla tus nervios y trata de quitar esa cara de acelga descolorida que tienes, por favor.

Me arremangué las mangas de la camisa y me sequé el sudir inexistente de mis manos en la pernera del pantalón. Avancé al lado de mi padre con el corazón en la garganta. Sí, iba a ser padre, en apenas unas horas...tendría a mi bebé en mis brazos...

Cuando entré en la sala donde estaba Bella me la esperaba más nerviosa. Su tripa estaba rodeada de varios cables conectados a un monitor que pitaba de manera rítmica y constante...los latidos de mi hijo...Aunque estaba un poco pálida yo la veía hermosa como siempre.

Apenas había podido hablar con Bella dos frases cuando el aparato que tenía conectado comenzó a pitar como un loco. Una enfermera robusta me sacó con fuerza de la habitación antes de que yo pudiera comprender lo que había pasado. Mi padre entró con rapidez en la sala para volver a salir dos minutos después con expresión grave.

- Tenemos que sacar al bebé ya – dijo acelerado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - grité.

- ¡Edward! - sollozó Bella – Ven conmigo, no me dejes sola – hice el ademán de acompañarles, pero mi padre me puso la mano en el pecho impidiéndome seguir.

- No puedes venir, Edward...será una operación.

- Papá – le supliqué...

Mi padre intentó tranquilizarme con suaves palabras, aunque sólo me sirvió para ponerme más nervioso. Todos me miraron interrogantes cuando me vieron volver a la sala de espera.

- Se la han llevado al quirófano – dije mientras me derrumbaba en la silla. Todos se levantaron de sus sitios al oir mis palabras.

- ¿Cómo que al quirófano? - dijo Charlie con la cara blanca como el papel.

- La van a hacer una cesárea, no se...ella estaba tranquila, y de repente ese aparato empezó a sonar y papá dijo que se la tenían que llevar...- noté como una lágrima solitaria rodaba por mi cara.

- Tranquilo, Ed – me susurró Rosalie – Bella es fuerte y papá está con ella. No la va a pasar nada, ya verás como todo va a salir bien...

Realmente no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos esperando, pudieron ser minutos aunque a mi se me hicieron horas. Aún no sabía porqué se había llevado a Bella tan deprisa...me entraba pánico al imaginarme que pudiera haber algún tipo de problema en el quirófano. Había deseado estar con ella a su lado, cogiéndola la mano en el paritorio...al final había acabado aquí, en una sala de espera sentado en una horrible e incómoda silla de plástico mientras me sobaba una y otra vez el pelo.

- ¿No están tardando mucho? - murmuré aunque nadie me constestó.

Minutos después apareció mi padre con una gran sonrisa en los labios...entonces me relajé, aunque me avalancé sobre él en cuanto le tuve cerca.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Puedo verlos ya? ¿Están bien?

- Calma, hijo...- sonrió ampliamente – El pequeño Edward ha pesado dos kilos seiscientos gramos y ha medido cuarenta y nueve centímetros, muy bien para haber nacido cuatro semanas antes – expulsé todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- ¿Puedo verle? ¿Cómo está Bella?

- Bella está bien, aunque ha decidido echarse otro sueñecito – dijo haciendo que todos se rieran – Ahora está en reanimación, en un rato la llevaremos a la habitación. Así que si estás listo podemos ir a que conozcas a tu hijo.

Asentí incapaz de hablar. Conocer a mi hijo...Uff, conocer a mi hijo. Miré a Charlie, aún parecía un poco conmocionado por la noticia, aunque era evidente que estaba feliz. Me miró con los ojos vidriosos...

- Vamos, Charlie – le animé – Ven conmigo a conocer a tu nieto.

Se le iluminó la cara al pronunciar esas palabras. Charlie y yo habíamos avanzado posiciones, pero sin duda este acercamiento tenía pinta de ser el definitivo. Así que caminamos en silencio por los pasillos siguiendo a mi padre. En seguida se desvió por un pasillo con un cartel que decía neonatos. Y pronto vimos una gran cristalera con varios recién nacidos dormidos en sus cunas. Era una imagen increíble y una sensación indescriptible. Ahí estaba mi hijo, estaba intentando leer los nombres de las cunas cuando mi padre me habló.

- Es el chiquitín de la derecha.

Ahí estaba. Su carita era redondita debido a los enormes mofletes que tenía. Su piel era preciosa, sonrojada por el esfuerzo que había hecho al venir al mundo. Su pequeña cabecita estaba cubierta de una fina pelusilla de color marrón. Se me calló la baba cuando bostezó de manera cómica. Miré a Charlie, el pobre estaba llorando en silencio.

- Venga, vamos a pasar – nos animó mi padre.

Entramos a la sala en total silencio esperando a que una enfermera nos sacara a mi pequeño. A los pocos segundos apareció la misma enfermera robusta que poco antes me había sacado a rastras de la sala donde estaba Bella. Quise mirarla con rencor, pero no pude ya que en seguida comprobé que no venía sola; en sus brazos traía mi pequeño regalo.

- Cogelo con suavidad pero con firmeza – me explicó – De ese modo se sentirá seguro. Y recuerda tener cuidado con la cabecita.

Tomé a mi hijo en brazos justo como me había indicado la amable mujer. Oh Dios mío. Era muy pequeño, apenas notaba su peso en mis brazos. Tenía miedo de moverme, se veía tan pequeño y delicado...Le acaricié su carita con un dedo, su piel era tan suave que parecía seda. Me acerqué a él y le besé con cuidado la cabecita cubierta por un gorrito azul. Olía a inocencia, a bebé...

- Es precioso – murmuré.

- Sí que lo es – reconoció mi padre.

- Es muy pequeño – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Tu le ves pequeño, Edward. Pero en realidad está muy bien de peso y tamaño.

- Soy abuelo – murmuró Charlie con los ojos húmedos.

- ¿Quieres cogerle? - pregunté. Aunque en ese momento mi hijo se puso a gimotear. Miré con miedo a mi padre - ¿Le pasa algo?

- Edward – se empezó a reir a carcajadas de mi – ¿Vas a ser tan asustadizo siempre? ¿No te has parado a pensar que lo único que le pasa es que tiene hambre?

- Oh – dije avergonzado por no haber caído en algo tan obvio.

- Vamos a llevarselo a su mamá – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Acosté a mi hijo de nuevo en la cuna y fuimos de vuelta al ala de las habitaciones. Llevé yo mismo la cuna para así poder observar de nuevo la cara de mi bebé, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido por el movimiento.

Se podía decir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo viendo a mi hijo dormir...pero no. En realidad fui el hombre más jodidamente feliz cuando abrí la puerta y vi los enormes ojos de Bella mirándonos con sorpresa mientras cogía a nuestro hijo en brazos para dárselo a ella. Sí, ahora si tenía todo lo necesario para ser feliz...

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, ¿qué os ha parecido la reacción de Edward? Más tierno es imposible...Bueno, lo primero de todo, pediros perdón por el retraso, tenía que haber actualizado ayer, pero tuve que volver a urgencias :( a ver si me mejoro de una vez! Como sabeis ya queda poco para el final del fic, tiene 62 capitulo más el epílogo...Me da mucha pena que se termine, en fin. Aprovecho para dejaros por aquí el resumen de la nueva historia que voy a subir en cuanto acabe esta.<em>

_Destino encontrados_

_Bella, una chica rellenita y con complejos, huye de Forks tras una experiencia traumática, humillada y avergonzaday repudiada por sus padre. Cinco años después no queda rastro de esa Bella, guapa, deseada y adinerada se encuentra con el epicentro de sus males y temores: Edward. Una mezcla de drama y romance. M por futuros lemmons._

_Espero seguir leyendoos por aquí! Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**CaroBereCullen: **el pobre estaba conmocionado porque iba a ser abuelo, jeje. Si, en pijama...es que todavía estaba convaleciente así que tenía que estar cómoda, jeje. Un beso! **Flowers19: **ohhh, no me digas? Espero que no haya sido nada grave y que ya esté solucionado! Un besote! **Jailannys: **claro que si, sigue adelante con tu escritura! Mmm, lo de Renesmeé...ya se verá, jeje. Un beso! **Randa1: **yo la haría totalmente independiente de este fic, el tema de la venganza me gusta. Se podría hacer con Renesmée/Jacob o con Edward/Bella...ahora mismo no tengo tiempo material para comenzar otro, aunque tengo algunas ideas...De todas formas nos vamos informando, ok? Un besote! **Giselle Cullen: **jeje, tenía prisa por salir el bebé! Un besote! **Yolabertay: **ahora le toca a Edward practicar con los pañales, jeje. Un beso! **IreneCullen17: **Edward se puso de los nervios el pobre! Un besote! **EdbEll CuLLen: **gracias, actualizo cada dos días, un saludo! **Lauriss18: **hubo un momento de pánico, pero no fue nada, jeje. Un besito! **Dev Bennet: **sí, habrá que verlos, jeje. Un besote! **PRISGPE: **a mi me pasó igual con la cesarea, jeje. Un abrazo! **Janalez: **ahora todo va a ser felicidad. Un abrazo! **Celina C Cullen Pttzon: **gracias! El fic ya va a acabar :( tiene 62 capis más epílogo. Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **ya se reconciliaron! Desde mi experiencia te puedo decir que cuando a mi me hicieron la cesarea sentí las manos de la doctora, aunque sin dolor. Era muy extraño...pero eso se olvida cuando ves a tu bebé :) Un besote! **Tata XOXO: **todo salió bien! Tendríamos que haber visto a Edward en el paritorio, habría sido super cómico, jeje. Un besote! **Alimago: **está todo bien! Sólo fue un susto, un saludo! **FlorVillu: **síiii, somos tíaaaas! Jeje, un beso! **Amu824: **ya queda poquito para la boda! Un saludo! **IselaCullen: **ahora les toca se felices...Un beso! **Anna-Myle: **espero que te lo hayas pasado genial, un beso! **Keimasen86: **jeje, a ver cómo se le da! Un beso! **Mimabells: **muchisimas gracias! Un besote enorme! **Iga Emo - 12L: **sí, pobre Charlie, jeje...Un saludo! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicas. Actualizo el sábado, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Bella, Puedes confiar en mí._

_- Pues...es que han pasado casi tres meses desde que tuve a Edward y...el otro Edward no se ha acercado a mí...de la manera que a mi me hubiera gustado..._

_- Quieres decirme que Edward y tu no habeis tenido relaciones aun, ¿cierto? - asentí – Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto._

_- ¡Cómo que no es para tanto! ¿Y si ya no le atraigo, Alice? - lloriqueé..._


	60. Capitulo 60 Esperando el gran día

CAPITULO 60 ESPERANDO EL GRAN DÍA

No se cuanto tiempo pasé dormida, pero me levanté aún muy cansada. Lo primero que hice fue tocarme la tripa, pero ya no estaba. Miré hacia abajo y mi vientre estaba casi tan plano como antes de estar embarazada. Me dolía, eso sí. Cuando fui a incorporarme Carlisle entró por la puerta junto con Esme.

- Hija – gritó Esme – ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Eh...bien, Carlisle, ¿y mi bebé? ¿Como está? ¿Donde está Edward?

- Tranquila, pequeña. El bebé está bien, tuvimos que ponerle un poco de oxigeno porque hizo muchos esfuerzos, pero está perfectamente. Edward está con tu padre viendo a mi nieto – Oh, Edward y mi padre juntos – ¿Como te encuentras?

- Bien...supongo. Me duele un poco la tripa...

- Es normal, te hemos puesto 16 grapas debido a la cesarea.

- ¿Cuando podré ver al bebé?

- Voy a preguntar, de todos modos tienes que descansar, cielo...

- Carlisle...- hice un puchero al estilo alice.

- De acuerdo.

Me quedé un rato a solas con Esme. Intentó tranquilizarme pero estaba muy nerviosa. Quería ver a mi bebé y quería ver a Edward. ¿Estará bien mi hijo? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo aún? Esme estaba a punto de llamar a la enfermera para que me diera un tranquilizante cuando se abrió la puerta. La imagen más bonita se apareció ante mí. Edward empujaba la cunita de nuestro hijo y mi padre lo seguía de cerca. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa en el rostro, estaba feliz, pero se le veía cansado.

- Amor – me besó en los labios – Mira, nuestro bebé.

Me sorprendió verlo con la facilidad con la que lo cogía, con extremo cuidado pero con firmeza. Lentamente me lo colocó en mi regazo. Era perfecto. Estaba muy sonrosado, mantenía sus ojitos cerrados y su boquita formaba una perfecta o. La fina capa de cabello que cubría su cabecita era de color dorado, sin duda una mezcla de Edward y mía. Empezó a sollozar bajito.

- Creo que tiene hambre – me susurró Edward.

- Oh.

Miré a la habitación y nos habían dejado solos. Desabroche ligeramente el camisón y le ofrecí a mi hijo su alimento, que gustoso aceptó. Edward nos miraba embobado.

- Es perfecto – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. De la cual rodaban un par de lágrimas, por cierto.

- Sí...estoy tan feliz de que todo haya salido bien...

- ¿Como te encuentras, amor?

- Bien...un poco cansada, pero bien. Ahora que estás conmigo...

Se acercó a besar mis labios dulcemente mientras mi hijo tomaba su comida, iba a profundizar el beso cuando se abrió la puerta.

Entraron un montón de caras conocidas y detrás Esme, Carlisle y mi padre.

- Lo siento hijos, no he podido con ellos – dijo Esme un poco apurada.

- ¡Mamá, queremos ver a nuestro sobrino! - dijo Rose – ¡Oh Dios santo, es perfecto, es una preciosidad!

- Me da igual que sea niño, le voy a comprar ropa para que pueda cambiarse un par de veces al día – saltó Alice. Todos rodamos los ojos – ¿Qué?

- Espero que no estés incómoda con todos nosotros aquí mientras tú estás...- señaló Jasper mientras yo seguía dando el pecho al pequeño Edward.

- No, para nada chicos.

- ¿Como estás, Bella? - el que hablaba era Seth, no me sorprendió para nada ver a los chicos de la manada.

- Bien, un poco cansada.

- Bueno, Bella, ya sabes, en cuanto que crezca un poco le llevas a la Push para que aprenda a desenvolverse en la vida – bromeó Paul.

- Oh, sí, y para espiar a las niñas en los probadores – seguí con la broma.

- Golpe bajo, amigo – dijo Quil dándole un codazo.

- Veeenga, veeenga, con el que más se va a divertir será con su tío Emmet, el perfecto compañero de juegos – dijo orgulloso.

- Por favor Emmet, si el otro día te cabreaste porque no pudiste terminar un puzzle para niños de tres años – espetó Rose y todos reímos.

- Bueno, conmigo se lo pasará genial cuando le monte en el coche patrulla – dijo mi padre.

- Chicos...hey...hola...tiene horas de vida, no me le estreseis antes de tiempo – grité en broma.

Después de un rato más los chicos se fueron. Carlisle revisó de nuevo al bebé y le dejó en la habitación al lado de mi cama. Esa noche me quedé dormida al lado de mi bebé con las manos entrelazadas con las de Edward.

Nos dieron el alta a los cuatro días y nos fuimos a la mansión Cullen. Ni que decir tiene que todos nos cuidaban al bebé y a mi como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Sin duda mi gran apoyo era Edward. Me ayudaba a cambiarle, a bañarle, a dormirle...menos en darle de comer, eso sólo lo podía hacer yo. Me encontraba realmente cansada, mis ojeras lo atestiguaban. Carlisle me dijo que podíamos darle leche de fórmula por las noches para que yo descansara un poco, pero me negué, mientras pudiera darle el pecho seguiría haciéndolo.

Había pasado un mes desde que había dado a luz y mi cuerpo ya estaba empezando a normalizarse. Mi vientre estaba casi como antes y mis redondeces estaban desapareciendo, aunque mis caderas y mis pechos quedaron más marcados.

Me preocupaba un poco el tema de la cicatriz. No es que fuera horrible ni nada de eso, pero me asustaba el hecho de que a Edward no le agradara cuando la viera, porque de echo desde que di a luz no volvió a verme desnuda. No es que tuviera ganas de intimar con él, mi cuerpo no estaba preparado aún, según Carlisle estaba en la cuarentena. Intentó en multitud de ocasiones ayudarme en la ducha o a cambiarme, pero siempre me negaba. Volví a ser la Bella indecisa que se tapaba el cuerpo y eso no me gustaba.

Hablé con Alice del tema y me dijo que era tonta, que a Edward no le desagradaría en absoluto, que él me quería y eso bastaba...pero yo no las tenía todas conmigo. ¿Y si ya no le resultaba atractiva? ¿Y si ahora mi cuerpo le daba asco? Creo que me encontraba un poco deprimida.

Realmente Edward no podía ser más atento y cariñoso conmigo.. Me trataba como a una reina y velaba por mi siempre, pero pasaba el tiempo y no se acercaba a mi como se acercaba antes. ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoica? Él es un hombre, conozco a Edward y el es muy impetuoso en ciertos aspectos de la pareja...pero parecía que cierto ímpetu había desaparecido. Ya no sabía que pensar...sabía que me quería pero...Sí, creo que estoy deprimida, pensé.

Alice comenzó con los preparativos de la boda mes y medio después de nacer el pequeño Edward, como teníamos pensado nos casaríamos en febrero y para eso quedaba mes y medio.

Nos casaríamos en la misma masión Cullen, el padre de Ángela, el señor Webber, oficiaría la boda. La celebración también sería en la casa. Atendiendo a mis peticiones, Alice invitó a un número muy reducido de gente, los amigos más allegados de Edward, algunos por mi parte y por supuesto los chicos de la Push.

Ya tenía encargado mi vestido de novia, aunque por orden de Alice, no podía verlo, ¿no se supone que es el novio el que no puede ver el vestido? Estaba nerviosa por el hecho de no ver mi propio vestido de novia, pero confiaba en Alice y en sus gustos. También compró la ropa del pequeño Edward.

Cada día estaba más adorable. Su pelo castaño claro empezaba a crecer en forma de rizos, como mi padre, y los ojos se le iban tornando de un verde casi tan intenso como los de Edward.

Ni que decir tiene que estaba hablando con mi madre más que en la última década. Estaba histerica y lo peor era que me ponía histérica a mi. No me quería ni imaginar cuando llegara a casa y me viera vestida de novia. Preparad los clinex o será la ecatombe.

El tema de la boda y el pequeño Edward me mantenían distraída, pero el tema de Edward me preocupaba. ¿Y si ya no fuera como antes?

Quedaban dos días para mi boda y ni que decir tiene que estaba super nerviosa. Mi madre había llegado revolucionando a todos, literalmente me estaba volviendo loca. Edward sabía como manejarla, se le veía extremadamente cómodo a pesar de que faltaba tan poco tiempo para el evento.

Todo a mi alrededor pasaba como un borrón.

- Hola, Bella – dijo Alice la tarde antes de mi boda. Traía unas bolsas sospechosas que trató de esconder detrás de su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¿Qué traes ahí, pequeño duende?

- Nada de lo que te tengas que asustar – dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- Alice...

- ¡Está bien, te lo diré pero no verás nada!

- ¡De acuerdo!

- ¡Es para tu luna de miel! - gritó moviendo sugerentemente las cejas.

- En primer lugar, no grites que despertarás a Edward, por cierto, ¿donde está el otro Edward?

- Le he obligado a irse a mi casa - dijo mirándose la manicura francesa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡El novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda! - dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Alice, ¡ni siquiera he podido despedirme de él!

- Luego le llamarás, además a partir de mañana será todo tuyo – suspiré derrotada.

- Ahora, ¿crees que serás capaz de explicarme que es eso de la luna de miel?

- ¡Oh! Claro. Hice unas compras para tu luna de miel, ya me entiendes...

- No, no te entiendo.

- ¿Qué se supones que hacen las parejas en la luna de miel?

- Oh – me sonrojé – Alice...yo...es que...

- Bella, no me dirás que temes tu noche de bodas, no creo que haya nada que no hayas visto antes...

- ¡No es eso, Alice! - la regañé – Es que...todavía no estoy a gusto con mi cuerpo.

- Vamos, Bella, ¡eres idiota! Estás incluso mejor que antes, tienes más curvas, has madurado, estás perfecta...y respecto a la cicatriz...no es nada. Mejor tener la cicatriz en la tripa a tenerla en otro sitio – ugh, no pude evitar poner cara de dolor.

- En eso tienes razón, pero...

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Bella, Puedes confiar en mí.

- Pues...es que han pasado casi tres meses desde que tuve a Edward y...el otro Edward no se ha acercado a mí...de la manera que a mi me hubiera gustado...

- Quieres decirme que Edward y tu no habeis tenido relaciones aun, ¿cierto? - asentí – Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto.

- ¡Cómo que no es para tanto! ¿Y si ya no le atraigo, Alice? - lloriqueé.

- Oh, Bella, tu has parido a Eddie – alcé una ceja por el sobrenombre que le puso a mi hijo – Pero Edward también ha sido padre, todo es nuevo para él. Espera que esté relajado. ¡No vas a poder despegartele! Además te ama con todo su ser, Bella.

En ese momento vibró mi móvil y al mirar la pantalla no pude evitar sonreir. Alice salió de la habitación para darnos privacidad.

- Amor, me han raptado – me le pude imaginar haciendo pucheros.

- No he podido darte un beso de buenas noches.

- Mmmm, entonces mañana tienes que darme el doble.

- ¡Trato hecho!

- ¿Y Edward? ¿Se ha dormido?

- Sí, lleva un rato en su cuna.

- Me da mucha pena dejarte esta noche sóla con el bebé.

- Tranquilo, ya sabes que últimamente duerme toda la noche. Mmmm, Edward, estás con los chicos, ¿no?

- Sí...Me han dicho que Rose y Alice dormirán allí, ¿no?

- Eh...creo que sí...mmmm...

- Sueltalo, Bella...

- Esto...no pensareis ir a un club de striptease como despedida de soltero, ¿no? - soltó una fuerte carcajada.

- Amor, Emmet se acaba de quedar dormido en el sillón con el mando de la Wii en las manos y Jazz está tratando de quitarselo para que nosotros podamos jugar, pero no hay manera...Además les dije a los chicos que no quería despedida de soltero, eso es para los que están tristes por perder su libertad, yo en cambio estoy deseando de unirme a ti para siempre – mi corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar esas palabras – Eh, ¿y vosotras? No estareis pensando en ir a un boys, ¿no? - ahora me reí yo.

- Para nada, cielo. El chico al que veré desnudo ya está en casa – noté un ligero gruñido por la línea – Y está acostado en su cuna durmiendo plácidamente – noté un suspiro de alivio.

- Ya te estoy echando de menos, amor.

- Y yo a ti.

- ¿Bella?

- Dime.

- Te amo – sonreí como una tonta.

- Y yo a ti.

Colgué y me recosté en la cama con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Mañana sería un gran día. Mañana me casaría con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

><p><em>Qué dulces que son...yo quiero un hombre así, jeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya se nos van a casar, ¡parece mentira! <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Jailannys: **pues espero leer pronto algun fic tuyo ;) Por cierto, la nueva historia que voy a subir tiene aún más drama que esta, jeje. Un beso! **Karmen-eb: **está llegando a su fin! Al menos será un final feliz, jeje. Un beso! **Anna-Myle: **a mi me da mucha pena que llegue a su fin...Un besote! **Cla aw HPTFMA: **a que es una monada el bebé? Un saludo! **Amu****824: **muchisimas gracias! El próximo capi es el de la boda! Un beso! **Mimabells: **seguro que son buenos padres, un beso! **IreneCullen17: **el próximo fic le subiré ña semana que viene! Me pasé por tu historia y te dejé un comentario, espero seguir leyéndote, un beso! **Tata XOXO: **jejeje, al parecer si que estaba un poco deprimida, creo que Edward se encargará de quitarle la depresión, jeje. Un besote! **Giselle Cullen: **jeje, creo que todas quereis ver a Edward sufriendo en el paritorio, jeje. Un beso! **Lauriss18: **muchas gracias, espero leerte en el próximo fic, un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, yo le llamo pijama a todo tipo de ropa que uso para dormir, ya sea un chandal viejo o lo que sea, jeje. Un beso! **Flowers19: **me alegro de que no sea nada grave. Un besote! **EdbEll CuLLen: **gracias! Un beso! **PRISGPE: **jeje pobre! A mi no me dejaron entrar al quirófano acompañada, así que no pudo marearse nadie ;) Un beso! **Dev Bennet: **sí, ahí está la depresión sexual de Bella, jeje. Un besote! **CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie: **gracias! El pobre Edward estuvo a punto del ataque de nervios, jeje. Un beso! **Keimasen86: **pobrecillo, es un amor, jeje. Un beso! **Alimago: **tienes razón, en el fondo todos son unos miedicas...Un saludo! **Iga Emo - 12L: **sí, ya queda poquito...Un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos los favoritos y alertas! Actualizaré el martes junto con el otro fic. Un besote a todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_ "Hola, Bella, soy tu maravillosa amiga Alice, esto es un pequeño regalo de mi parte para tu noche de bodas. Más te vale ponertelo sin rechistar. Si me entero de que no te lo has puesto le daré a Emmet la suficiente información para que gaste bromas a tu costa por el resto de tu existencia. Gracias por tu colaboración. Besos, Alice."_

_¡Pequeño demonio! Abrí la bolsa para ver que había. Ahogué un grito. El conjunto consistía en un pequeño camisón de encaje negro a juego con un pequeño tanga. Menos mal que se dignó a meter una bata a juego. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me lo pongo? No, ¿cómo voy a salir con esto?..._


	61. Capitulo 61 La Isla del Amor

CAPITULO 61 LA ISLA DEL AMOR

Decir que estaba de los nerviosa era quedarme corta. Y encima los de alrededor no ayudaban a calmar mis nervios. Mi madre llorando por las esquinas porque su única hija se iba a casar a la tierna edad de 19 años. Esme, la pobre, terminando de colocar los adornos en la casa. Alice y Rose persiguiendome con las tenacillas y las sombras de ojos y mi padre y Carlisle cuidando de Eddie.

Alice estaba terminando de maquillarme.

- ¿Ha llegado ya? - pregunté nerviosa.

- No, todavía no, le dije a Jasper que le trajera con la hora justa. Conociendo a Edward haría lo imposible para entrar en esta habitación y verte, y eso no puede pasar. Da mala suerte.

- ¿Y Eddie? - no pude resistir, todo el mundo llamaba Eddie a mi hijo y yo terminé cayendo.

- Está con sus abuelos. ¿Te quieres calmar y callarte un rato? ¡Si no lo haces te callaré por mis propios métodos!

¡Vaaleee!

- El hecho de que no me dejaba ver lo que me estaba haciendo no ayudaba en nada a relajarme. ¿Que estaría haciendome esta pequeña demonio?

- ¡Oh, Dios santo, estás hermosa! - gritó Rose con Eddie en brazos, que venía con Esme y con mi madre.

- ¿A que soy un genio? - bromeó Alice.

- Hija, estás preciosa – lloró mi madre.

- El que está precioso es mi bebé – se me caía la baba. Rose le había puesto un pantalón y una camisa y estaba hermoso. Me miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes y me sonrió.

- Venga, Bella, es hora de vestirse.

Pude ver poco del vestido cuando lo sacó de la funda, pero lo poco que vi me gustó.

Una vez ajustado a mi cuerpo retocaron un poco mi pelo y todas las mujeres sonrieron.

- ¿Puedo verme ya? - rodé los ojos.

Alice me llevó hasta el espejo y retiró la sábana que había usado para tapar el reflejo. Cuando me vi no pude evitar abrir la boca ante la sorpresa que me llevé. El maquillaje era suave y perfecto, casi natural. El peinado consistía en una cascada de rizos que caía por mi espalda y el vestido...el vestido era de corte imperio y con caída. No era blanco, era de un beige claro y en la cintura se ajustaba con un broche y una tira de brillantes. Era simplemente perfecto. Para terminar me pusieron unos altisimos tacones, pero de nuevo me sorprendí cuando noté la comodidad de los zapatos.

- Manolo Blanick – dijo tranquilamente Alice.

¿Me había comprado unos Manolos para mi boda? ¡Dios, esta mujer estaba loca!

Mi padre entró en la habitación nervioso perdido.

- Ya han llegado – susurró. Oh Dios, ya está aquí. Me empezaron a sudar las manos – Tranquila hija - susurró de nuevo mi padre.

- Papá...agarrame fuerte al bajar las escaleras, no me fío de esto...- señalé mis pies.

Alice y Rose iban a ser mis damas de honor, así que se colocaron detrás de mi y de mi padre para bajar tras nosotros. Esme y mi madre bajaron después de besar la frente a mi pequeño. ¿Sería tan amable alguien para que me inyectasen un poco de valeriana en vena? ¿Podía estar más nerviosa?

Empecé a oír la música abajo en el salón. La señal para que bajáramos. Perfecto. Suspiré y me agarré fuerte del brazo de mi padre. Bajamos lentamente las escaleras fijandome en los peldaños con énfasis. Lo último que quería era tropezar y celebrar mi boda en la sala de rayos x de urgencias.

Cuando planté los pies en tierra firme miré la estancia. No había mucha gente pero era mi gente. Estaban Angela y Ben, los chicos de la Push, Jake y Leah, los tíos de Edward y me sorprendí al ver a Nath con Peter y María. Fue una sorpresa. Pero mi mirada buscaba otros ojos, otra sonrisa.

Ahí estaba, en el centro del salón, esperándome con su maravillosos traje negro. Resaltaba su palidez y lo hacía ver más hermoso. Llevaba la corbata gris perla y el pañuelo de la chaqueta a juego. ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

Me sonrió de lado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. El pequeño tramo que me separaba de él le caminé más rápido de lo debido, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la gente haciendo que rieran levemente.

- Edward – dijo mi padre tendiendole mi mano – Te entrego a mi hija para que la cuides y la respetes, siempre – mi padre estaba a punto de llorar.

- Eso no tienes que pedirmelo, Charlie, lo haré.

Con las manos aún entrelazadas nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Con los labios y sin alzar la voz me dijo hermosa. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal hasta que el señor Webber tosió levemente haciendo que la gente riera de nuevo.

No hice mucho caso a la ceremonia en sí, hasta que llegó mi parte favorita.

- Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, por toda la eternidad – pasó la alianza por mi dedo y después lo besó tiernamente. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pero él se apresuró a secarla con sus dedos.

- Edward Anthony Cullen – mi voz estaba un poco inestable – prometo quererte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida – deslicé el anillo por su dedo y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Por el poder que se me ha otorgado yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes be...

Al señor Webber no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Los labios de Edward se chocaron contra los míos con pasión. Tanta que los invitados tuvieron que carraspear para que nos dieramos cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

Avergonzados, nos giramos para que nuestros amigos y familiares pudieran abrazarnos.

- Pequeña – dijo Nath abrazandome – ¡Te he echado de menos!

- Y yo a ti – abracé a Peter y maría.

- Estás preciosa, Bella – me dijo Peter haciendo que me sonrojara.

- Bueno, ¿vas a dejar que te abrace o qué? - dijo Jake a mis espaldas.

- ¡Jake, Leah! - os abracé a los dos a la vez – ¡No os había visto desde vuestra boda!

- ¡Sí, de boda a boda y tiro porque me toca! - bromeó Jake.

- Bella, queremos decirte algo – dijo Leah con una enorme sonrisa – ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

- Eso es genial, chicos. ¿De cuanto estás?

- De tres meses.

- Vaya, Jake, donde pones el ojo pones la bala – bromeó Edward abrazandome por la espalda. Me encantaba que fueran amigos.

- Sí, vaya...- se sonrojó Jake.

- Bueno, esperemos que sea niña para hacer de parejita de Eddie.

Los chicos de la Push se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Estaban enormes, Dios, ¡casi morimos ahogados por un montón de chicos hormonados! El saludo de Angela y Ben fue más calmado, cosa que agradecí. También pude conocer a los tíos de Edward, Eleazar y Carmen, una pareja encantadora.

- ¡Edward! - gritó Emmet – ¡Ven aquíiiii, que te voy a dar un par de consejos para tu noche de bodas! - bien, Emmet delante de todo el mundo, pude ver como mi padre perdió el color de la cara, ¿pero cómo pensaba que había tenido a Eddie?

- ¡Emmet! - chilló Rosalie – Bella, cielo, estoy tan contenta por ti...¡quien me iba a decir aquella noche del baile que acabarías con el idiota de mi hermano! - dijo llorando.

- Nos alegramos tanto de que esteis juntos y casados – dijo Jasper mientras le abrazaba junto con Alice.

- Chicos, gracias por ayudarme, no se que habría sido de mi sin vosotros...

- Eres nuestra hermana, Bella – dijo Jazz.

Mi madre me abrazó diciendo incoherencias entre los sollozos y Carlisle y Esme hicieron lo mismo. Mi padre no se podía despegar de Eddie, eso de ser abuelo le había llegado muy adentro.

Tras la cena vino el vergonzoso momento de quitarme la liga. Edward me la quitó con los dientes mientras los chicos gritaban y aullaban. Mi cara no podía estar más roja y encima había dejado en mi cuerpo un calor...

Bailé con mi esposo, wow, el vals. Me sorprendí gratamente por no tropezarme con estos zapatos, eran altisimos. Mientras bailabamos Edward no paraba de decirme que me amaba y besaba tiernamente los labios. Tras bailar con mi padre y con Carlisle llegó el terremoto Alice para subirme a la habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre, Alice? Quiero estar abajo con todos y...

- Vamos, se hace tarde – dijo soltando mi pelo.

- ¿Tarde?

- ¡Sí, el vuelo que te llevará a tu luna de miel! - dijo como si fuera obvio. En ese momento entró Rose.

- Vamos, son las nueve, en quince minutos tienes que estar abajo - dijo bajando la cremallera de mi vestido.

- A donde vamos...

- Schhh, no hay tiempo para eso, a no ser de que te quieras ir en el avión con tu vestido de novia.

- Vale, vale, ya me cambio. Pero – me di cuenta de algo – no sabía que íbamos a volar, no tengo las maletas hechas y...

- Bella, Alice se ha encargado de todo – Rose me señaló un par de maletas al fondo de la habitación.

- ¿Y Eddie? - dije con un repentino bajón...no quería separarme de mi pequeño.

- Eddie estará bien, todos cuidaremos de él, además será solo una semana, tranquila – mmm, una semana a solas con Edward...

Me puse el vestido que me tendió Alice y me calcé las bailarinas que me dio Rose. Mucho mejor sin tacones.

Cuando bajé las escaleras ya estaba Edward esperandome. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata. Su pelo estaba más despeinado que al principio de la velada. Nos despedimos rápidamente de todos entreteniendonos un poco más en Eddie y salimos al exterior. Nos metimos en un lujoso coche con chofer. Nada más entrar Edward me cogió por la cintura y me besó con pasión. Me moría de ganas por llegar a nuestro destino.

La verdad es que no me enteré para nada del trayecto hasta el aeropuerto; sólo tenía ojos para mi marido. En cuanto me senté en el sillón del avión no lo pude evitar, me quedé dormida. Al cabo de lo que yo creía minutos alguien me despertó sacuediendome suavemente los hombros.

- Amor...despierta, hemos llegado...- me susurró mi marido.

- ¿Sí?...¿Donde estamos?

- En Brasil – abrí los ojos de golpe, Edward tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Como que en Brasil, cuantas horas he dormido?

- Oh, unas cuantas...mejor – se acercó al oído y me susurró – así estarás descansada para nuestra noche de bodas...- un placentero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Tras coger nuestras maletas nos metimos en un taxi que nos llevó por toda la ciudad. Era de noche y las luces de Río de Janeiro eran espectaculares. No podía creer que estuviéramos en Brasil, sin duda no me lo esperaba. Fue una grata sorpresa.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta el taxi paró dejándonos en el puerto donde se encontraba una infinidad de motoras y yates aparcados. Miré a Edward y alcé una ceja y le miré.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Claro que confío en ti – le dije mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos.

- ¿Senior Cullen? - susurraron a nuestras espaldas. Era un chico de no más de diecisiete años.

- Sí, ¿Nahuel? - el chico asintió.

Nos condujo a una pequeña motora, Edward me ayudó a subirme. Una vez a bordo miré curiosa a mi marido.

- ¿A donde vamos?

- Ahora lo verás...te va a encantar.

Tras media hora de viaje nocturno por el océano pude divisar un pequeño muelle, pero...¿donde demonios estabamos? ¿En medio del océano?

Edward me ayudó a bajarme y Nahuel amablemente nos tendió las maletas. Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien emprendió el camino de vuelta.

- Edward, ¿una isla? - pregunté mirando a nuestro alrededor.

- Sí, una isla...solo para nosotros dos – me sonrió de lado.

- ¿Como? ¿No hay nadie más? - pude ver que al final del camino que estábamos siguiendo había una casa preciosa.

- No – rió – Esta isla pertenece a la familia – abrí la boca mucho.

- ¿Teneis una isla privada?

- Sí, mi abuelo la compró y mis padres se encargaron de construir la casa. La ha decorado mi madre, es preciosa, ya la verás.

Nos paramos delante de la puerta, Edward sacó las llaves y abrió. Como me dijo, la casa era preciosa. Estaba decorada en tonos claros. El salón tenía unos cómodos sofás blancos y unos grandes ventanales. Las lámparas estaban posicionadas dando una agradable visión del lugar. Fui a entrar a la habitación grande cuando Edward me lo impidió.

- Hagamos esto como Dios manda.

Me levantó en sus brazos y entramos a la habitación riendo. Me dejó caer suavemente en la cama. La habitación era hermosa y tenía una gran cama blanca con un dosel y una mosquitera blanca. A la derecha había una gran puerta de cristal que daba directamente a la playa.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Esto es precioso, Edward. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

- Puedo sorprenderte aún más – dijo moviendo sugerentemente las cejas. De repente me entró un calor...

- Eh...creo que voy a...darme una ducha.

- No tardes, señora Cullen – me susurró en el oído desde mi espalda.

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Entonces, ¿él quería estar conmigo? Se podía decir que estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si no le gustaba mi cuerpo ahora? Dios, me sentía tan tímida de repente.

Cogí mi neceser y mi maleta y me metí en el baño. Me di una reconfortante ducha y me lavé el pelo, había pasado muchas horas en un avión. Me tomé mi tiempo desenredandome el cabello. Bien, ¿ahora que se supone que me tengo que poner? Busqué en mi maleta algún camisón o pijama cómodo, pero me topé con una bolsa de papel. Tenía un papel enganchado, lo cogí y lo abrí.

_ Hola, Bella, soy tu maravillosa amiga Alice, esto es un pequeño regalo de mi parte para tu noche de bodas. Más te vale ponertelo sin rechistar. Si me entero de que no te lo has puesto le daré a Emmet la suficiente información para que gaste bromas a tu costa por el resto de tu existencia. Gracias por tu colaboración. Besos, Alice._

¡Pequeño demonio! Abrí la bolsa para ver que había. Ahogué un grito. El conjunto consistía en un pequeño camisón de encaje negro a juego con un pequeño tanga. Menos mal que se dignó a meter una bata a juego. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me lo pongo? No, ¿cómo voy a salir con esto? Pero por otro lado...si no me lo pongo las represalias de Alice...¡ugh! A regañadientes conmigo misma me puse el conjunto del demonio sin tan siquiera mirarme en el espejo, si me miraba probablemente me lo quitaría. Inspiré hondo y salí hacia la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Jejeje, se avecina la luna de miel...y con el camisón de Alice, jeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**CaroBereCullen: **jeje, a ver cómo se portan estos dos en la luna de miel...un besote! **Celina C Cullen Pttzon: **jeje, la parte de la Isla Esme me gustaba demasiado como para cambiarla...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **jeje, al final se le puso! Un beso! **Jailannys: **jeje, no me los imaginaba yo de despedida de solteros...Muchas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **Lauriss18: **por fin están casados! Les ha costado, jeje. Un beso! **Dev Bennet: **jejeje, tienes toda la razón...qué nombre más feo! Jejeje, un besote y gracias! **Iga Emo - 12L: **sí, a ver qué pasa en la noche de bodas...Un beso! **EdbEll CuLLen: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Janalez:** al fin son felices! Un beso! **PRISGPE: **jeje, lleva toda la razón. Un beso! **IreneCullen17: **muchas gracias, a ver cómo les va por la noche...Un beso! **FlorVillu: **el próximo fic va cargado de drama, hay que preparar los pañuelos, jeje. Un besote! **Keimasen86: **sí, después te viene encima una revolución hormonal, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Flowers19: **creo que Edward se va a encargar de quitarle la inseguridad a su manera, jeje. Un besote! **Laura Katherine: **me da mucha pena :( Un besote! **IselaCullen: **jejeje, al final se puso la ropa de Alice...a ver si le gusta a Edward...Un beso! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, ya sólo queda el próximo capitulo y el epílogo...Actualizaré el jueves junto con mi otra historia. Un besote a todas! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Edward – gemí._

_- Bella...echaba de menos esto – susurró contra mi piel._

_La vibración de sus labios contra mi piel fue lo que bastó para liberarme. No obstante Edward siguió acariciandome con la lengua hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó por completo. Mis dedos se desenredaron lentamente de su pelo y él se levantó para quedar a mi altura._

_- ¿Quieres probar tu sabor en mis labios?..._


	62. Capitulo 62 Eres lo mejor que me has pas

CAPITULO 62 ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO

La habitación estaba iluminada por decenas de velas esparcidas por el suelo creando el ambiente perfecto uniéndose a la luz de la luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal de la habitación que daba directamente a la playa. Y la gran cama...en ese momento se me antojaba enorme y cálida, con todos esos cojines apilados sobre las almohadas y...Edward carraspeó haciendo que centrara toda mi atención en él. Se había desabrochado aún más la camisa y se había arremangado las mangas hasta los codos. Su mirada verde paseó todo mi cuerpo haciendo que un ardor incontrolable se apoderara de mi. Y mi ego agradeció gratamente su gesto cuando su mirada se entretuvi más en el pequeño conjunto de lencería que Alice me había regalado. Suspiró antes de hablar.

- Vaya...increíble – murmuró - ¿Te gusta? - preguntó señalando la habitación.

- Me encanta – dije acercándome a uno de los barrotes de madera de la cama.

- A mi me encantas tu – dijo eliminando la distancia que nos separaba y rodeandome la cintura con sus fuertes brazos – Esto – me tocó el encaje del conjunto que llevaba puesto mientras me besaba – Te queda de vicio.

Siguió besandome y acariciándome los brazos con suaves dedos hasta que nos topamos con la cama. Acarició los tirantes del intento de bata y bajó hasta los pechos. Me los acarició por encima de la tela haciéndome suspirar...y luego bajó hasta el lazo que mantenía mi conjunto unido. Ahí fue cuando entré en pánico. Me separé de sus labios y le aparté las manos con suavidad. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? - dijo acariciándome la cara.

- Es que...es que...- qué vergüenza – Me da...vergüenza que me veas...– susurré con la cabeza agachada.

- Amor, no es la primera vez que nos vamos a ver desnudos...- dijo sonriendo mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara.

- Ya...pero...- desvié la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Que te pasa? Dímelo, confía en mí...te recuerdo que somos marido y mujer...– sonreí u suspiré.

- No se si te va a gustar mi cuerpo, Edward. He cambiado después del embarazo, mis caderas no están tan delagadas como antes, tengo una gran cicatriz en mi tripa y...- él simplemente sonrió.

- ¿Piensas que ya no me gustas? - asentí – ¿Por qué piensas eso? - dijo acariciándome el cuello.

- Porque...bueno...desde que nació Eddie tu no...no te has acercado a mi de manera...ya sabes, íntima como lo hacías antes – me mordí el labio – No has hecho el intento de tocarme desde entonces...

- Amor – me abrazó – Tenías que descansar, tenías que reponerte...además yo no quería que te vieras obligada a hacer nada que no te apeteciera...Te veía terriblemente cansada y yo sólo quería que estuvieras bien - dijo acariciando mi pelo. Oh, sólo estaba preocupandose de mi. Me sentí idiota.

- Oh, yo pensé que era porque ya no te gustaba...porque ya no te atraía como antes.

- ¿Estás loca? Estás más hermosa que antes si cabe. Se te han quedado unas curvas tremendamente sexys...- dijo tocándome la cintura.

- Entonces...¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? - le pregunté sonrojada.

- No – vale, ahora si que me sentía estúpida con esta ropa – No vamos a hacer el amor – se acercó a mi oído – esta noche vamos a follar.

Volví a estremecerme cuando me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Besó y lamió mi cuello mientras sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo para volver al cierre. Ahora sí, le dejé que me quitara la bata dejandola caer al suelo. Su mirada recorrió varias veces mi cuerpo apenas cubierto de encaje negro.

- Definitivamente...estás muy buena – y volvió a besarme.

Las caricias de su lengua me hicieron perder la poca vergüenza que tenía así que rápidamente le quité la camisa y acaricié su piel, tan suave como siempre. Tan rápido como pude me deshice de su cinturón y de sus pantalones. Miré su cuerpo imponente, el bulto que se formaba bajo su ropa interior oscura me indicaba que estaba tan ansioso como yo por la unión que nos esperaba. Lentamente, y de manera que debía de ser ilegal, se relamió los labios.

- Túmbate ahora mismo en esa cama– me dijo con lujuria.

Me tumbé tal y como me dijo y se puso sobre mí. Repartió besos por toda mi cara para luego centrarse en mi boca, que atacó sin piedad. Acariciaba con ansias todo mi cuerpo por encima de la poca ropa que me quedaba puesta.

- Bella...esta ropa me está volviendo loco – dijo jugando con el elástico del tanga de encaje.

- Ha sido Alice – le respondí como pude.

- Pues recuerdame que le de las gracias...- murmuró.

Se apartó suavemente de mi y volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada. Me dió una sonrisa torcida de las suyas y lentamente empezó a bajar mi ropa interior acariciando mi piel mientras tanto, justo como aquella primera noche que estuvimos juntos.

- Edward...

Cuando termino de deslizar la prenda por mis piernas la tiró hacia atrás sin mirar donde caía, subió hasta mi vientre y beso la cicatriz de la cesarea para luego acariciar mi intimidad con suavidad. Ni que decir tiene que yo ya estaba más que preparada y dispuesta para lo que quisiera hacer. Desvió la mirada por la cama como si estuviera buscando algo, estiró el brazo y cogió uno de los enormes y mullidos cojines que adornaba la cama.

- Levanta un poco, amor – me susurró.

- Hice lo que me pidió y me colocó el cojín a la altura de los riñones, haciendo que mi espalda quedara arqueada y yo estuviera totalmente expuesta ante él. Intenté cerrar las piernas en un arrebato ilógico de pudor, pero me lo impidió separnándolas de nuevo con las manos.

- Edward, que...

- Schhh, cielo, tu relajete y disfruta - sonrió con malicia.

Iba a replicar cuando noté como deslizaba un dedo arriba y abajo de mi intimidad provocando escalofríos por mi espalda, no pude evitar el jadeo al sentir su piel. Cuando pareció satisfecho con el trabajo metió dos dedos en mi interior, volví a jadear. Sus dedos exploraban mi interior, despacio...mortalmente despacio...hasta que tocaron un punto en el que creí ver el cielo.

- Dios, Edward – jadeé - ¿Qué...qué me estás haciendo?

- Estoy buscando algo...otro consejo de Emmet.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a replicar nada ya que otro movimiento de su mano me hizo gritar de placer. Ahora lo entendí. Me estaba buscando el punto g. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo encontró. Siguió acariciandome con sus dedos, pero yo le necesitaba a él por completo, no me podía conformar sólo con sus manos, así que tiré de sus hombros para acercar su boca a la mía. Sus labios descendieron por mi cuerpo, entreteniendose un poco más en los pechos, hasta mis caderas, donde succionó con fuerza haciéndome gemir su nombre. Sacó sus dedos de mi interior y su boca continuó el trabajo que estaba haciendo con sus manos, su lengua acariciandome de la manera más íntima posible.

- Edward – gemí.

- Bella...echaba muchisimo de menos esto – susurró contra mi piel.

La vibración de sus labios contra mi piel fue lo que bastó para liberarme. No obstante Edward siguió acariciandome con la lengua hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó por completo. Mis dedos se desenredaron lentamente de su pelo y él se levantó para quedar a mi altura.

- ¿Quieres probar tu sabor en mis labios? - me preguntó con la mirada nublada de deseo. Ni le respondí, le agarré de la nuca atrayéndole hacia mi y le besé fuertemente haciéndonos jadear a ambos.

- Mmm, Edward...- susurré.

- Si quieres luego puedes probarte...pero en otro sitio...- jadeó.

Gemí ante su proposición. No se lo que me pasaba, si era el tiempo que le había estado anhelando o que simplemente Edward provocaba en mi estas sensaciones, pero me sentía como una pervertida. Me daba igual, realmente lo estaba deseando. Quería unirme a él de todas las formas posibles...

Le bajé los boxer que incomprensiblemente aún tenía puestos y literalmente me arrancó en camisón, si se le podía llamar así al trozo de tela que llevaba puesta.

Se sentó en medio de la cama y me colocó encima de él. Nuestras intimidades se rozaron, ambos jadeamos porque estábamos preparados de nuevo. Estiró la mano para coger algo de la mesita de noche y pude ver que era un paquete de preservativos. Se los quité y los tiré al suelo. Me miró sin entender.

- No hacen falta – le dije mientras me movía sobre él haciendole jadear – Tu padre me recetó hace unas semanas la pastilla – le besé – Dice que no se fía de nosotros – se rió.

- Hace bien en no fiarse. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor, porque quiero sentirte totalmente, así que...

Levantó mis caderas y, con suavidad pero con firmeza, de un golpé se introdujo en mí cuerpo. Gemimos fuertemente. Tras unos minutos encontramos en ritmo adecuado. Su pecho se rozaba con el mío, creando una fricción maravillosa y placentera al máximo. Colocó sus manos en mi trasero empujandome contra él y tuve que agarrarme a sus hombros para encontrar la estabilidad. Los jadeos inundaban la habitación.

- ¿Sabes...por qué...me gusta este...sitio? - gimió.

- ¿Mmm?

- Porque te...puedo hacer gritar...todo lo que quiera...que nadie nos oirá.

Como para corroborarlo chillé cuando nos giró quedando él encima de mi cuerpo y comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, con más rapidez.

- Bella...

- No puedo...

Yo tampoco...

Tras dos fuertes movimientos ambos llegamos a la cima. Estabamos sudorosos con los cabellos revueltos y con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero estabamos en el cielo. Apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro húmedo y él apoyó su barbilla en mi coronilla, aún sin salir de mi interior, esperando a que nuestros cuerpos se calmaran. Cuando pude respirar le besé con calma, mostrando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por él. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, ahora húmedo por el ejercicio y profundizamos el beso. Acaricié toda la extensión de su espalda de arriba abajo, lentamente. Poco a poco sentí como se volvía a excitar, aún en mi interior.

- Edward...- le susurré al oído – Acepto tu propuesta – levantó la cara de la curvatura de mi cuello y me miró sin entender – Quiero probarme...en otras partes de tu cuerpo - ahora si que terminó de excitarse del todo.

Me separé de él sacandole de mi interior y le animé a que se tendiera sobre la cama. Lo entendió y se tumbó boca arriba. Me senté a horcajadas encima de él, pero dandole la espalda. Con movimientos lentos me fui colocando hasta donde yo quería. Le pude oír gemir cuando entendió lo que trataba de hacer.

Quieres matarme, ¿no? Primero todo ese encaje negro y ahora...- dijo con su cabeza entre mis piernas y yo me reí, tenía su masculinidad frente a mí y decidí jugar un poco, soplé sobre su miembro. Siseó fuertemente mientras reafirmaba el agarre de sus manos sobre mis muslos.

- ¿Estás listo? - le pregunté mirando sobre mi hombro.

- Tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo – me reí por su comentario.

Me abrió un poco más las piernas, quedando a su gusto y se agarró a mis caderas. Yo le acaricié los muslos y bajo el ombligo, alzó las caderas ante mi caricia. Sonreí de nuevo.

Cuando noté su lengua de nuevo sobre mi gemí su nombre, pero pronto me concentré en mi labor. Empecé a besar su longitud, hasta que lo metí por completo en la boca. Realmente no tardamos mucho en llegar al climax ya que las semanas de abstinencia nos había pasado factura a ambos, aunque nos dió tiempo a jugar un ratito, en ese corto espacio de tiempo la lengua, los labios se hicieron los protagonistas indiscutibles. Cuando terminamos, apoyé mi barbilla en su pierna mientras él besaba el interior de mis muslos con delizadeza. Cuando recuperé de nuevo el aliento cambié de posición para tumbarme a su lado, me abrazó por la cintura apretandome hacia su cuerpo. Aunque hacía mucho calor y la brisa que entraba por el gran ventanal era cálida, agradeci la calidez que manaba de su cuerpo. Me besó dulcemente la frente.

- Te quiero – susurraron sus labios Sobre mi cuello.

- Y yo a ti. No sabes cuanto...

- Bella...- alcé la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos verdes – Tener a Eddie y casarme contigo...es lo mejor que he podido hacer en mi vida...

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, este es el último capitulo, sólo queda el epílogo...¿Qué os ha parecido? Al final se le quitaron las inseguridades a Bella, jeje. Sólo deciros que leí y releí el epílogo...y me gusta mucho como ha quedado, espero que a vosotras también. Por cierto, este capitulo se le dedico a <strong>Anna-Myle <strong>por su cumpleaños. Felicidades!_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Jailannys: **a mi también me gusta el drama con final feliz, jeje. Recibí tu segundo mensaje, ya sabes...cuando quieras. Un besote! **Iga Emo - 12L: **gracias! creo que no la olvidará, jeje. Un beso! **Alexz Darcy Black: **ahora les toca ser felices, un beso! **Lauriss18: **jeje, una parte emocional y otra sensual! Un beso! **Keimasen86: **me parece que le gustó bastante el conjunto, sobre todo cuando se lo quietó y lo lanzó por el aire, jejeje. Un besote! **Janalez: **sí, es que me gustaba mucho la parte de la isla como para mandarles de viaje a otro sitio, jeje. Un beso! **Yolabertay: **sí, ha estado movidita, jeje. Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **a mi no me importaría que me llevaran a una isla, jeje. Espero que no se te haga muy pesada la tarea, un beso! **Dev Bennet: **por fin, lo que les ha costado a los pobres, jeje. Un besote! **Tata XOXO: **jejeje, hace mucho calor...Muchas gracias, un beso! **Celina C Cullen Pttzon: **Alice siempre acierta, jejeje. Un besote! **Anna-Myle: **muchas gracias! Esta dedicatoria ha llegado con menos retraso, jeje. Felicidades atrasadas, un besote! **Mimabells: **la boda fue muy dulce...pero la luna de miel ha sido movidita, jeje. Un besote! **Giselle Cullen: **Edward se avalanzó sobre Bella, jejeje- Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **sí, con esas amenazas a ver quién lo la hace caso, jeje. Un beso! **Flowers19: **sí, Jake papá...esto se llena de bebés, jeje. Un besote! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir apoyándome, estoy muy emocionada porque ya se acaba.. El epílogo le subiré en dos días, el sábado y el nuevo fic el lunes. Espero que os guste, besotes!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Por supuesto, ¿y tu? ¿Eres feliz?_

_- No – miré su rostro serio. Automáticamente fruncí el ceño – No soy feliz, soy inmensamente feliz, tonta – dijo besándome la nariz._

_- Idiota – murmuré con fingido enfado – Tengo una cosa que decirte...quería habertelo dicho en nuestro aniversario...pero como fuiste tan...impulsivo – sonrió – Y después te toca guardia en el hospital...- me mordí en labio inferior._

_- Soy todo oídos – dijo mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara._

_- Bueno...verás..._


	63. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS

Ha pasado bastante tiempo, aunque aún recuerdo nuestra luna de miel como si fuera ayer. Fue simplemente maravillosa. Cuando conseguíamos separarnos el uno del otro, cosa difícil, salíamos a explorar la isla. Nos bañamos en el océano con los delfines, intentamos bucear para ver los corales, vimos los atardeceres, en ocasiones el amanecer nos sorprendió desnudos en la playa...Fueron siete días intensos, repletos de emociones y vivencias, de sesiones intensas de amor y sensualidad...Me dio mucha pena tener que volver a casa, pero por otro lado em moría de ganas por ver a mi precioso hijo.

Edward, Eddie y yo vivimos durante unos meses más en la mansión Cullen, pero decidimos buscar un apartamento para cuando fuésemos a la universidad y así tener un poco de intimidad. Al final iríamos a la universidad de Seattle...me apenaba muchisimo el hecho de que Edward no asistiera a Darmouth, como era su deseo, pero insistió en que nos quedásemos cerca de Forks. Él me aseguraba una y otra vez que era completamente feliz estando cerca de Forks y de nuestras familias.

Pero cuando empezamos a buscar un lugar donde vivir, Esme y Carlisle nos sorprendieron. Era una sorpresa que tenían preparada desde hacía tiempo y de la cual no soltaron prenda...se trataba ni más ni menos que de un apartamento situado a pocas manzanas del campus. No era grande en exceso, pero sí muy acogedor. Además para nosotros tres nos bastaba de sobra por el momento. Ya tendríamos tiempo más adelante de pensar en el futuro a largo plazo.

Edward comenzó en la facultad de medicina y yo en la de periodismo. Por las tardes trabajabamos para poder mantenernos, Edward en una cafetería y yo en la biblioteca municipal. Mientras tanto dejábamos a Eddie en la guardería que tenían habilitada en el campus para alumnos con hijos. Aún así, ambos nos sacamos las carreras sin mayores problemas, aunque si digo que fue fácil sería mentir.

Eddie acaparaba todo nuestro tiempo libre, nuestra atención y preocupación, como era lógico. Los primeros meses fueron muy complicados y nos moríamos de preocupación cada vez que se ponía malo y teníamos que salir corriendo a urgencias por la noche ya que no teníamos cerca a Carlisle para tranquilizarnos...pero todo sirve de aprendizaje. Éramos unos padres jóvenes y primerizos, pero logramos salir adelante.

Evidentemente, tuvimos nuestras peleas y nuestras crisis...la mayoría de las veces por el tema de los celos...Ugh, me ponía mala cada vez que alguna compañera de Edward intentaba tontear con él y, aunque nunca tuvo ojos para ninguna otra chica que no fuera yo, lo primero que yo hacía era restregarle mi anillo de casada a la chica en cuestión. De todos modos a Edward le pasaba lo mismo con mis compañeros...Esas discusiones simplemente nos servían para reafirmar nuestro amor, y para tener unas increíbles y placenteras reconciliaciones...

Tras terminar nuestras respectivas carreras ambos encontramos rápidamente trabajo, afortunadamente. Edward fue recomendado al hospital de Seattle, a mi me cogieron como becaria en una importante revista de moda y poco a poco fui escalando puestos hasta convertirme en redactora jefe. Sí, Alice se puso muy contenta cuando se enteró. Las cosas empezaron a irnos realmente bien, así que cambiamos nuestro pequeño apartamento por una casita con jardín en las afueras de Seattle. Los chicos venían cada poco a vernos y Alice se dedicaba de nuestra decoración cada pocos meses. Sí, era incorregible.

Hablando de Alice...se convirtió en una respetada empresaria cuando acabó sus estudios y decidió ponerse al mando de las empresas familiares. Jasper se convirtió en su mano derecha y le ayudó a dirigir el negocio mientras ella se dedicaba a diseñar prendas que más tarde llevarían las modelos más conocidas sobre las mejores pasarelas. Faltaban apenas tres meses para su boda, que Dios se apiade del pobre Jasper...

Emmet y Rosalie se quedaron a vivir en Nueva York definitivamente, aunque igualmente vienen muy a menudo a visitarnos. Emmet sigue a cargo de un importante gimnasio, de hecho...no puede estar más enorme...y Rosalie trabaja en una cadena de televisión local como reportera. Triunfa con sus alocados y graciosos reportajes. Están esperando su primer bebé...Ahora que Rose está de siete meses la estoy devolviendo todas y cada una de las bromas que me gastó cuando yo estaba embarazada, aunque la da igual. Son inmensamente felices...

Carlisle y Esme siguen viviendo en la mansión Cullen. Son incluso más cariñosos y amables si cabe y se desviven con Eddie cada vez que vienen a casa. Cuando todos nos fuimos de Forks, ellos se quedaron un poco solos y perdidos. La casa siempre estaba llena de gente, estaban acostumbrados al barullo y al jaleo...así que hace un par de meses empezaron con los trámites para adoptar a un niño. Todos les apoyamos, estamos ansiosos por conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Jake y Leah tuvieron a Vanessa, su bebé, unos meses después de nuestra boda. Es una niña preciosa con el pelo y los ojos negros. Viven en la Push donde Jake ha montado su propio taller de coches. Leah está esperando un niño, que nacerá en pocas semanas. Los chicos de la manada, siguen con sus trastadas, a pesar de haber crecido...aunque en el fondo han madurado. Sin ir más lejos hace poco fuimos a la boda de Quil y Kim...sí, al final acabaron juntos tras muchas idas y venidas.

Mi madre, Renée, se estableció finalmente y de manera definitiva en Jacksonville. Phil dejó los equipos profesionales y se convirtió en entrenador en un colegio y al parecer le encanta. Están felices de haber encontrado al fin un lugar para establecer su hogar.

Y mi padre, Charlie...bueno...en principio me daba pena dejarle e irme a Seattle a vivir porque se quedaría muy solo, pero...a los pocos meses de marcharnos empezó una relación con Sue, una mujer de La Push y madre de dos pequeños que al parecer está divorciada...y que conoció en mi boda. En verdad me alegro por él, me alegro de que al fin superara el divorcio con mi madre. Estaba encantada de que encontrase alguien con quien compartir su vida, de que tuviera una oportunidad para ser feliz plenamente.

Hacía un par de días que había sido nuestro aniversario de boda, siete años...y aún tenía algo que decirle a Edward ya que prácticamente no me había dado la oportunidad de hablar con él; tras cenar no había tardado ni un sólo minuto en cogerme en brazos y subirme a la habitación...Aún tardaría un poco en llegar de la guardia del hospital, así que aproveché para terminar de recoger los juguetes que Eddie había dejado esparcidos por todo el salón. Era un niño precioso, con unos ojos tan verdes como los de Edward y con un pelo rizado del color del caramelo que llamaba la atención. Y sus pecas salpicadas por esa pequeña nariz eran adorables...aunque él era un terremoto. Más bien, era un bicho. Se había pasado toda la tarde saltando y jugando con un amiguito del colegio en el jardín, así que apenas le había dado tiempo a cenar...el pobre se había quedado dormido prácticamente sobre el plato.

Terminé de recoger todos los juguetes, comprobé la cena de Edward que estaba en el horno y volví al salón asomándome al gran ventanal. La zona residencial en la que vivíamos era muy tranquila y la elevación del terreno nos otorgaba unas vistas privilegiadas. Suspiré gratamente mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté cuando noté las manos de mi marido en mi cintura.

- No quería asustarte – me susurró besándome el cuello - ¿Está Eddie dormido? - asentí - ¿En qué piensas, amor? No habrá hecho Edward una nueva trastada...

- No – sonreí – Bueno...no se, estaba pensando en lo mucho que cambió mi vida aquella noche.

- La noche del baile – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación...asentí – Bella, estuve mucho tiempo arrepintiendome de mis actos...pero si no hubieramos pasado tu y yo por todo aquello probablemente ahora no estaríamos así, juntos – dijo besando mis labios.

- Tienes razón, me alegro de pasar por todo aquello,

- ¿Eres feliz? - me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Sonreí ante la noticia que tenía que darle.

- Por supuesto, ¿y tu? ¿Eres feliz?

- No – miré su rostro serio. Automáticamente fruncí el ceño – No soy feliz, soy inmensamente feliz, tonta – dijo besándome la nariz.

- Idiota – murmuré con fingido enfado – Tengo una cosa que decirte...quería habertelo dicho en nuestro aniversario...pero como fuiste tan...impulsivo – sonrió – Y después te toca guardia en el hospital...- me mordí en labio inferior.

- Soy todo oídos – dijo mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara.

- Bueno...verás...estoy embarazada – abrió mucho los ojos y luego parpadeó rápidamente - ¿Edward?

- ¿Embarazada? ¿Un bebé? - murmuró – Otro niño...nuestro – asentí con la cabeza – Oh, Dios..- me abrazó con fuerza aunque se apartó antes de tiempo recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada - ¿Estás bien? ¿De cuánto estás? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes? - preguntó de manera atropellada.

- Tranquilo, Edward...- le cogí del brazo y le empujé hasta el sofá – Estoy bien, estoy de dos meses...

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo? Podría haberte llevado al Dr. Stevenson, el mejor ginécologo del hospital...

- Porque yo misma me he enterado esta semana...- me miró con una ceja alzada – Me pasó lo mismo que cuando me quedé embarazada de Eddie...tuve un pequeño sangrado que confundí con la regla – noté que Edward perdía el color de la cara – Pero no pasa nada, estoy perfectamente bien, y el bebé también. ¿quieres...quieres ver la ecografía? - me miró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Claro – la saqué del bolsillo y se la tendí. Miró y remiró la foto en blanco y negro.

- Gracias, Bella – le miré sin entender – Es...simplemente perfecto, pero que sepas que mañana mismo pido cita para que te revise mi compañero – me senté en sus rodillas y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos – Bella...sólo te pido una cosa...¿te acuerdas de esa vez que me contaste aquello sobre los nombres que pensaste si Eddie hubiera sido niña? - sonreí.

- Sí, te dije que la habría llamado Renesmée, hice un juego con el nombre de nuestras madres y...

- Bien, pues olvídalo porque es un nombre horrible – no lo pude evitar y estallé en carcajadas.

- La verdad es que no es muy bonito – dije acariciándole la nuca como a él le gustaba.

- Pues no – sus manos subieron por mis muslos – Hay nombres preciosos de niña – murmuró mientras me acariciaba el cuello con la nariz.

- Sí...Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas y cenas? Debes de tener hambre y...

- Bueno – me cortó – Tengo hambre, pero no de comida – se relamió los labios – Prefiero darme un festín con tu cuerpo, preciosa – no lo pude evitar, me sonrojé como una idiota – Me encanta que te sonrojes, eres completamente igual que cuando tenías diecisiete – dijo mientras me levantaba del sofá y me animaba a enredar las piernas en sus caderas. Pude notar el bulto que se estaba formando en su entrepierna...

- Y tu te comportas como el mismo adolescente hormonado, ¿sabes?

- Y a ti que te gusta – murmuró mientras íbamos a la habitación...

FIN

* * *

><p>Pues esto ha llegado a su fin, espero que os haya gustado. Hoy no dejo la nota como Atenea, sino como Laura. Estoy muy emocionada con la aceptación de esta historia, fue la primera que escribí y la tengo un enorme cariño. Sólo me queda agradeceros a todas vosotras que habeis estado siguiendo día a día este fic, que me habeis animado con vuestros comentarios y con vuestros favoritos y alertas. Espero poder seguir subiendo muchas historias más...<p>

En mi perfil he dejado el link de facebook (Laura Atenea) que he abierto´para lo que querais, aunque no disponga de mucho tiempo es la manera que más uso para comunicarme.

El nuevo fic le subo el lunes, "Destinos encontrados, por si quereis pasaros a echarle un vistazo.

Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios

**Tata XOXO: **Edward fue muy tierno, jeje. Otro bebé! Un besote enorme! **AnaisDifi: **muchas htacias! no me extraña que Carlisle no confiara en ellos, jeje, un besote! **Mimabells: **sí, la luna de miel fue movidita, jeje. Un beso! **Lolaki: **a mi también me da mucha pena, pero espero que haya muchas más, un besote y gracias! **Jailannys: **Edward fue un amor, jeje. No pude ver los premios :( pero al menos vi algunas fotos...está guapo hasta con el pelo corto, jeje. No tengas prisa, ya verás como pronto te vienen buenas ideas, un besote! **Janalez: **muchas gracias, el lunes subo el nuevo fic. Un besote! **Lauriss18: **jejeje, si estuvo hot...y porque el resto de la luna e miel no sabemos, jejeje. Un besote! **Alexz Darcy Black: **por fin son felices! Un beso! **Lexa0619: **gracias, un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, paciencia con la tarea! Sí, el epílogo era ya de mayores...Un besote! **Karmen-eb: **ohh, muchas gracias...yo también estoy apenada por el final...Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero seguir escribiendo por mucho tiempo, un besote enorme! **FlorVillu: **yo estoy triste :( Pero lo que tu dices, es un final feliz! Un besote! **Yolabertay: **sí, gran noche, jeje. Y otro bebé! Un besote! **Flowers19: **muchas gracias! al final son super felices...creo que les compensa por todo lo que han pasado. Un besote enorme! **Celina C Cullen Pttzon: **muchas gracias...al final fue otro bebé! Un beso! **Keimasen86: **jeje, con ayuda de Edward se le quitó la timidez...Un beso y gracias! **IselaCullen: **muchas gracias! Alice nunca se equivoca, jeje. Un besote! **Iga Emo - 12L: **gracias! A mi también se me ha hecho corto...un besote!

Dicho esto, sólo me queda daros las gracias de nuevo

Un beso, Laura


End file.
